Casa Casa Mia
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Luego de un accidente Sora, junto con Mimi y Hikari se ven en la necesidad de abandonar su hogar en Hikarigaoka, las complicaciones inician cuando se mudan a Odaiba y se ven involucrados cinco chicos más. Una casa para TODOS. TAIORATO & TAKARI -R&R-
1. Cambio Destinazione

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo… sólo para entretener a este maravilloso público.

Nota extra: Lo que se presenta a continuación son _remakes_ de los capítulos anteriormente publicados. Disfrútenlos y léanlos todo, pues he agregado nuevas cosas y cambiado algunas.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Cambio Destinazione.**

_POV, Sora Takenouchi._

Durante los últimos días me había dado la tarea de pensar lo que significaba tener un día común cuando alguien más afirma tenerlo: Los días normales deben ocurrir grises, deben avanzar rápido porque se supone que son repetitivos o por lo menos predecibles. Predecir mi futuro sonaba como a tontería pero una parte de mí sentía que podía hacerlo a medias porque los malos presentimientos iniciaron desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Mientras me tallaba los dientes sin ganas en el baño recordaba mis días pasados.

Todos los días, mientras vivía en Odaiba, me levantaba temprano, mi madre ya tenía mi desayuno preparado, sólo era cuestión de arreglarme a mí misma (lo menos posible) tomar la comida y marcharme. Esos años quedaron muy, muy atrás, ya no era una niña ni mucho menos… ¿acaso una mujer de veintiún años se llevaría el desayuno en una lonchera rosadita? Lo dudaba extremadamente, pero tenía claro que en el mundo existían mujeres muy valientes y bastante trastornadas.

Lo cierto es que ya estaba bastante grande. Tenía la mayoría de edad sobrepasada y estaba en todo mi derecho de tener mi propia casa, vale, que la compartiera con mis dos mejores amigas no hacía mucha diferencia.

Vivir en Hikarigaoka era toda una aventura, debía levantarme mucho más temprano y preparar todo porque ninguna de las tres estaría en casa hasta más de las siete de la noche.

Hikari era la encargada de la lavandería, a veces rezaba por su alma para que no se confundiera y dañara alguna prenda de Mimi; ésta se encargaba de cocinar… cocinaba lo que fuera, a la hora que sea y nadie… cuando decía nadie era **nadie** podía tocar su loza de porcelana romana porque entonces el futuro de esa persona sería incierto. Yo, por mi parte, limpiaba… porque era la tarea menos tediosa, según yo. Pierdo la paciencia muy rápido esperando la lavadora y la cocina no es mi especialidad, a menos que deseen comer imitaciones de piedras bañadas en mantequilla.

Hace ocho meses nos mudamos con la esperanza de crecer como profesionales dependientes. Mimi tenía veinte años y Kari dieciocho por lo que me hacía la mayor y la que cargaría con la responsabilidad de sus acciones; por suerte, ninguna de las dos era demasiado calmada o lo suficientemente lunática como para preocuparme todos los días.

Nuestro departamento era grande, con un enorme recibidor decorado con piedras talladas y barniz color caramelo que hacía lucir al espacio bastante cálido, también tenía unas bancas para sentarse y charlar un rato. La sala era enorme con muebles finos comprados en Italia por Mimi —más bien por su papá—; la cocina era como sacada de un programa de televisión, todo estaba pulcramente limpio gracias a la combinación de limón y bicarbonato que me enseñó mi madre. Todo color metalizado y altamente ecológico.

Contamos con la suerte de que nuestro departamento fuera en el último piso del enorme edificio, así que teníamos dos plantas: una donde estaban las áreas de estudio, la biblioteca, la cocina, la sala, los baños y el recibidor, y la otra, donde se suponía debía haber un salón de fiesta, lo reemplazamos por nuestra habitación, dos camas Matrimoniales pertenecientes a Hikari y a mí y otra estilo Queen para Mimi.

Quizás estaba loca, pero jamás pensé en vivir así… como una reina con mis mejores amigas. Pero esta era la cruda verdad: las tres habíamos juntado suficiente dinero como para comprarnos una casa que compartiríamos. Era sumamente genial.

Mimi y yo nos habíamos conocido en la secundaria del Instituto de Odaiba, y desde ahí fuimos inseparables aunque nosotras éramos 100% incompatibles, nadie sabía cómo carajo nos dignamos a hablarnos pero de eso se trataba el destino, de sorpresas. Allí mismo, conocí a mi mejor amigo, el hermano de Hikari, y él fue el vinculo que nos unió, a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edades entre las dos nos llevábamos súper bien, al punto de que nadie, ni las peleas entre su hermano y yo, fueron capaces de alejarnos.

Después de ahogarme en ese charco de recuerdos tan lejanos, decidí detenerme en lo que había ocurrido durando los últimos tres agotadores meses… trabajaba arduamente hasta la madrugada ideando propuestas y proyectos, dependía muchísimo de mi imaginación además que crear diseños era bastante estresante bajo presión. Mis estudios de arquitectura en la universidad me mataban al punto que estuve una semana soñando con láminas de papel vegetal y rápido grafos.

Mimi estudiaba muchísimo en su curso de actuación por lo que muy poco tiempo pasábamos juntas, y Hikari había comenzado la universidad estudiando Educación y eso le ponía la cabeza de arco iris, además que tampoco me podía quedar de brazos cruzados y dejarlas hacer todo el trabajo solas. Las amigas estaban ahí para eso ¿no?

Me sentía como una madre, soltera, por supuesto, porque si tuviera esposo la vida se me hiciera cuadritos 1x1 y mi cabeza se pondría aún más roja.

Esa mañana bajé a comer, y como saldría temprano de clases podía pasar buscando a Hikari, las dos llegaríamos a casa temprano, por lo que nos daría tiempo para limpiar y lavar la ropa antes que llegara Mimi.

—Y tenías que ver la casa de Jerry cuando Hanny se comió la dona de un mordisco, y él que se creía el rey de la competencia. ¿Me estás oyendo Sora?

—¿Sora? ¿Escuchas? Hola…

—¡Aterriza mujer! —entonces aterricé con el estruendoso ruido que hizo Mimi al estrellar los puños contra la mesa de madera contrachapada.

De todos modos tardé en mover mis labios, y tampoco tenía alguna frase sarcástica que decir.

—Lo siento, aún tengo mucho sueño… —dije soltando un bostezo en lugar de una mirada furtiva.

La noche anterior había estudiado para un examen de geometría, ya no veía los fideos de mi sopa, en su lugar eran puras ecuaciones y notaciones algebraicas. Lo único en lo que me podía centrar intentando no olvidar nada.

—¿De nuevo el profesor Wallace les tiró el muerto encima?

—Sí… y como no tienes idea. ¿Tres guías en una noche…? Ya tuve suficientes números por todo el semestre.

—¡Te comprendo! Pero agradezco que en mi curso sólo deba leer, si dictaran matemáticas preferiría ser prostituta —Hikari la mató con la mirada luego de este comentario.

—Lo siento chicas, las dejo… no quiero llegar demasiado tarde —anuncié tranquilamente y salté de la silla para lavar mi plato con extremo cuidado.

A pesar que la sopa estaba exquisita pero no pude degustarla como deseaba, sentía al profesor pisándome los talones desde mi departamento, y si no fuera un superior juro que le patearía las bolas sin compasión.

Me coloqué un jean verde limón que encajaba en mi cuerpo a la perfección, agradeciéndole a Dios no haber subido o bajado de talla, y una franela blanca muy fresca y mis converse. No me vestía como una mujer de veintiún años, pero ¿qué podía hacer? La verdad era bastante bipolar en ese sentido, y me daba mucho miedo ser llamada 'señora' por algún extraño.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí como una bala de cañón. Como si no era suficiente para mí tener un departamento hermoso compartido con mis amigas, mi auto daba un poco más de lo necesario. Amaba mi _Mazda6_ era la cosa elegante y refinada que mis ojos hubieran visto, era de color negro y con los vidrios muy ahumados, como si dentro manejara un asesino en serie.

Para mi facilidad, normalmente estaba vacío por el hecho de que cada una tenía su propio automóvil: Mimi un lindísimo Volkswagen rojo que nunca pasaba desapercibido, y a Hikari le habían regalado en sus dieciséis una Tucson plateada que apenas empezaba a usar pero ya había terminado en el mecánico.

Repito: **Jamás pensé en vivir así.**

El tráfico estaba suave, una cantidad bastante pobre de autos andaba por las calles. Llegué a la Facultad de Arquitectura y Diseño muy rápido, contando el hecho de que quedaba bastante apartada de la ciudad, muy cerca de Odaiba, mi antiguo hogar. Con maquillaje había cubierto mis ojeras que parecían moradas, me apliqué brillo labial y bajé de mi auto saludando a los conocidos que no dejaban de preguntarme por qué me había vestido como Hayley Williams aquella mañana.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a mi clase de geometría. Mientras subía sólo pensaba en el odio inmenso que sentía hacia el estúpido rostro del profesor Wallace riéndose cuando tenía razón o cuando nos punteaba un problema tan complicado que nos reventaría el cráneo, pero no, conmigo no podía y ambos lo sabíamos. El semestre apenas iba a la mitad y hasta los momentos el marcador iba 3-5, a mi favor.

Me senté sin saludar, intentaba recordar bien lo que había estudiado la noche pasada. No había señales de Wallace y no pude evitar pensar que faltaría, entonces lo ahorcaría en la noche siguiente por haberme hecho madrugar estudiando para su maldito examen.

Al poco tiempo medité como el aula se había llenado de todos los estudiantes, ¿pero entonces donde estaba Wallace? Como si leyeran mis pensamientos entró un muchacho joven, no llegaba a los 30… seguramente. Se acercó a la silla del profesor, tomó una tiza con sus dedos y escribió la palabra 'EXAMEN' tan grande como el ancho de la pizarra se lo permitió.

—Buenos días. Soy el Ing. Kido. Por favor saquen lápiz y borrador para iniciar el parcial del día de hoy.

No pude contener la mirada sobre él. El ingeniero era delicadamente simpático, de piel muy pálida, parecía muy firme pero sus ojos mostraban una maldad tremenda intentando esconderse tras sus anteojos usados por la miopía que padecía.

Wallace había faltado por una razón que todos desconocían y había mandado a un chivo expiatorio. Fuera cual fuera la razón me alegró que no estuviera, así no me colocaría el examen más complicado como siempre lo hacía.

Me sorprendió mucho la supuesta sonrisa macabra cuando el Profesor Kido se acercó a colocar mi hoja boca abajo. Seguro me estaba volviendo paranoica.

—¿Algún problema, joven? —se atrevió a decir al notar como fruncí el ceño ante su intolerante risa.

—Ninguno gasta ahora, profesor —contesté en automático.

La idea de que le habían indicado hacerme la vida mierda me golpeo fuertemente y a penas indicó que volteáramos las hojas lo confirmé: ecuaciones de 5º en adelante, fracciones exponenciales y todo tipo de locuras que solo tenían una explicación lógica.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y permanecí allí para resolver el jodido examen. Tardé más por que no lograba encontrar la función correspondiente por el método de Gauss y no pretendía darme por vencida, el marcador definitivamente iba a cambiar: 2-6 a mi favor, y un punto menos a Wallace por no presentarse. Mi risa interior era notablemente más atractiva que la de él y no evité que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro al momento de entregar las hojas de papel.

—¿Sucede algo… —él ojeo mi examen y leyó mi nombre, aseguraría que tardó unos instantes en grabárselo, pero estaba segura que no se le olvidaría por el resto de su vida— Takenouchi Sora?

—Nada en especial, asuntos personales —respondí de con un mohín majadero.

—Le deseo suerte.

Entonces titubeé al preguntar, pero tenía derecho a saber el por qué mi rival hacía esto.

—¿Sabe usted algo del profesor Rushton?

—Ha faltado por _asuntos personales_ —citó, imitando el mismo tono de mi voz.

¿Quién le había dado permiso de burlarse de mí? Lo ignoré completamente y me di media vuelta refutando, entonces lo oí susurrando algo que no supe si iba para mí o para la otra persona que también se diría a la puerta:

—Ve con mucho cuidado.

Salí queriendo tirar un portazo como de niña cuando no me dejaban cumplir un capricho. El examen había durado 3 horas nada más, todo pasó muy rápido y quedé libre por el resto del día.

Era viernes y el fin de semana me enfriaría la cabeza. Tecleé rápidamente el número de Hikari y la llamé preguntando si ella también había salido de clases. Contestó que aún debía esperar una hora y que si así lo deseaba, podía irme a casa. Me negué rotundamente y ni me preocupé por esperarla otros minutos, nuestras facultades no quedaban tan lejanas, a unos 10 o 15 minutos como máximo.

Caminé por el campus a paso lento para hacer más tiempo. Me sentía realmente sofocada, buscaba por lo menos la cara de alguien que me mirara para charlar un rato y ahí fue cuando lo vi, la cara de galán de mi profesor bajando las escaleras era inconfundible.

Corrí a su dirección, no pensaba lo que hacía… conté mentalmente hasta 10 y luego 15 y luego 20 pero antes de llegar al 17 él estaba delante de mí con algo para decirme:

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —me preguntó sin muchos ánimos. Llevaba en sus manos una carpeta marrón con varios papeles dentro, aunque él no tuviese ganas de molestarme yo tenía un ánimo de caballo para joderle la existencia una vez más.

—Como siempre, no te sorprendas por mis calificaciones.

Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarme, entonces acercó su mano y tocó uno de los mechones de pelo que tocaban mi frente, de pronto había olvidado que teníamos una guerra.

Wallace se veía más inocente que nunca, sus cabellos dorados brillaban como los de un ángel y sus ojos lucían demasiado cristalinos. Juré que en cualquier momento ese hombre desmoronaría a mis pies.

Él rió una vez más.

—Te tengo una excelente noticia —me alarmé—. Dejaré de dar clases aquí Sora, he decidido irme a los Estados Unidos, trabajaré en el extranjero.

—Genial…—escupí.

—¿Te ha caído bien el nuevo profesor?

—Igual que tú —no era cierto—. Creo que hasta mejor —eso tampoco era cierto.

Odiaba tremendamente a Wallace, era un profesor muy joven, apenas llegaba a los veintiocho y muchas veces me animaba a realizarle una broma de pre-escolar. Era justo que ese hombre se fuera porque su futuro dependía de un trabajo bien estable, pero una parte de mí gritaba que no se fuera. Intenté golpear a esa vocecita.

—Me alegro… hoy será mi último día aquí. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Te odio, Wallace —respondí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo también.

No nos movimos, pero sentí que debí hacerlo porque entonces él colocó sus dos manos sobre mis hombros y mirándome fijamente lo más que pudo.

—Lo único que quería… eras tú, Sora... pero eso ya no es una posibilidad, simplemente me voy porque mis metas se disolvieron.

Me quedé callada intentando buscarle un significado lógico, sin evitar que por mi cabeza se colara la idea de una declaración amorosa ¿Mi profesor de geometría estaba diciendo qué cosa?

—No habrán más discusiones ni dolores de cabeza.

—Kido te hará rabear mucho, créeme.

Fue lo último que dijo, entonces me soltó y siguió su camino con la carta de renuncia en las manos.

Nunca entendí la extraña relación que tenía con él, nos odiábamos a muerte pero nos queríamos profundamente, éste no era el primer semestre donde veía su cara, en el segundo lo había conocido y como muy poco entendía berreaba en silencio y él siempre se daba cuenta de eso, torturándome hasta el punto que me harté y decidí dar más de mí misma. Tanto odio me había hecho cambiar para bien y siempre se lo agradecí —aunque era una teoría realmente boba.

Él se estaba marchando y me entristecía lo injusto que era, pero no había mucho que decir, sólo que me había dejado a mi suerte con un profesor con cuatro ojos.

No debía depender de alguien. Aprendí a ser autónoma por mí misma iniciativa, ahora debía ser autosuficiente a la fuerza. Otra cosa que Wallace me había enseñado antes de marcharse: Trabajar bajo presión.

El cielo esta como el Apocalipsis, tanto negro, gris, naranja, amarillo… esa combinación de tormenta con crepúsculo no era de mi agrado, respiré hondo y entré al auto. Encendí el aire acondicionado, era fanática del frío desde que tenía memoria, encendí el reproductor del auto e incliné el asiento hacía atrás lo suficiente como para estar cómoda y deje que la voz de un cantante al azar se convirtiera en susurro adormecedor, que finalmente me haría quedar dormida.

Cuando desperté sentir la palanca sincrónica a mi derecha supe que estaba en el _Mazda6_, le baje el volumen al estéreo y miré mi celular con diez llamadas perdidas de Hikari, habían pasado casi dos horas y me puse en marcha sabiendo que la pequeña Yagami me mataría con toda la gama de miradas suspicaces que tenía para presumir.

El vidrio estaba totalmente empañado. Llovía a cántaros, las carreteras estaban resbalosas y muchas veces me desvié porque se había formado una laguna en el camino, por donde sabía que mi querido auto no pasaría ni de coña.

Al llegar vi la carita mojada de Hikari, inmóvil en la silla, supuse que se había mojado lo suficiente y que ya no le importaba más agua. Tenía un pantalón negro de bota ancha y una franela tipo polo azul turquesa, y los libros en una bolsa plástica.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

—No importa —dijo—, ya llegaste —me respondió con una sonrisa inocente, pude dejar de contener el aire: Hikari no estaba molesta—. ¿Puedo…?

—Claro —respondí resignada viéndola mover la cabeza como un perrito recién bañado mojando el auto y mi ropa, lo único que quería era que tomara un poquito de la misma medicina… total, un _poco_ de agua no podía ser tan dañina, ¿o sí?

Me anticipé a sus pedidos, apagué el aire frío y activé el calentador para evitarle un resfriado. Le subí a la música mientras platicábamos de nuestros días en la universidad, hasta que finalmente nos acercamos al estacionamiento del edificio Galileo, donde vivíamos.

Nos mojamos con la lluvia de camino al ascensor, mientras subíamos sentía el pisoteo en mis talones y la pulsación en la planta de mis pies. Deseé llegar, lanzarme sobre mi cama y no despertarme hasta mañana, pero recordé que debía limpiar y me resigné a no descansar en lo que quedaba de luz solar.

Un extraño presentimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal y atacó mi estómago como un disparo, así de rápido, volteé a ver a Hikari y ella descansaba la vista mientras seguíamos subiendo hasta el piso 21. Bajamos del monstruoso ascensor y ya en frente de la puerta mul-t-lock, introduje la llave cuidadosamente y luego abrí la de manera barnizada.

Juraba jamás haber visto a Kari tan… tan… ¿enojada? Ver nuestras caras cuando nuestras piernas se empapaban de agua hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y al resto del líquido que continuaba el recorrido hasta rodar por las escaleras era todo un poema.

Todas las paredes estaban hechas mierda, eran de madera reforzada y estaban casi irreconocibles, como si el agua que hubiese entrado por la ventana abierta fuera de cloaca.

Entonces pensé en el baño, pero Hikari se me adelantó y cuando reaccioné ya estaba a medio camino, corrí tras de ella como pude mientras el agua seguía llegándome, ahora un poco más arriba de los talones. Ahogué el grito al cielo cuando entré y recordé que el baño era color lila, definitivamente eso ya no era lila, sino una especie de combinación asquerosa negra, marrón y verde que desprendía un olor nada agradable que casi me hizo regresar el desayuno.

Mi hermoso jean verde limón dejó de ser verde limón de las rodillas para abajo y me tragué una maldición al cielo.

Entré en la biblioteca y todo parecía en orden, menos una pequeña estantería que se había caído y mojado. La oficina, donde estaba mi computadora con todos mis trabajos estaba espantosamente empapada, incluso me dio miedo dar un paso más porque pensé que se quemaría todo.

De pronto me olvidé de la existencia de Kari y la nombre mentalmente cuando iba camino a la cocina para tropezarme con las baldosas superpuestas, ¡ni siquiera estaban en su lugar y no era el piso ajedreado que había diseñado! ¡Parecía obra de un niño necio disfrazado de Bob el Constructor!

—Sora, hagas lo que hagas, no subas las escaleras —escuché su voz como de muerta al principio de las escaleras y eso podía significar sólo una cosa.

Subí escalón por escalón, la alfombra que los cubría ya no era blanca y estaba totalmente mojada. Recé en silencio camino a nuestra habitación y Hikari tenía razón: Yo no debía subir.

La alfombra estaba desastrosa, mi cama parecía cama de león, porque la sábana estaba sucia y las plumas en ella revoloteaban por todo el suelo con el viento que seguía entrando por la ventana abierta. La de Hikari era un poquito más normal, supuse que si debíamos pasar la noche ahí las tres ocuparíamos su cama, lo único malo era que la colcha estaba mojada en las puntas y las almohadas habían desaparecido.

No quería ni imaginarme la cara de Mimi, sus afiches habían perdido tinte por el agua y había manchado la pared blanca donde se ubicaban, la estantería de perfumes y discos se había hecho añicos, la cama se transformó en cama de agua porque, por alguna extraña razón, estaba tirado en el suelo y el agua que nos llegaba a las pantorrillas había sido absorbida por el enorme colchón.

¿Faltaba algo por arruinarse? Sí, el seguro habitacional se había mojado y ahora no teníamos más que sentarnos y aprender brujería para hacer millones de dólares y así pagar la reconstrucción.

Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, eso solamente significaba una cosa: La bestia estaba en casa.

Rememoré la enumeración de cosas que se habían dañado y había sacado mal la cuenta. Faltaba algo por arruinarse, y eran nuestros oídos.

Señor prepárame para quedarme sorda.

Hikari y yo cerramos la puerta de la habitación tras nosotras y dimos dos pasos abajo.

—¿Qué rayos pasó en esta casa? Parece como si Poseidón y Thor nos acabaran de hacer una visita… —al menos bromeaba, eso era una buena señal, pero no duraría lo suficiente.

—Mimi, querida… —la interrumpí arriesgando mi pellejo para salvar el de Hikari—. Si nos aprecias a las dos, y te importa tu salud mental, no entres a la habitación —lo dije con una advertencia bien clara y remarqué la frase con intensidad.

Mimi me miraba horrorizada con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Dame una explicación de lo que pasó aquí adentro!

—Si lo supiéramos no estuviéramos tan desesperadas —agregó Hikari en su defensa, su voz era mucho más calmada que la mía. Suerte la suya de no llevar la responsabilidad encima.

—¡Aléjate ya, Hikari Yagami!

Las dos nos echamos a los lados y dejamos pasar al cuerpo de Mimi hirviendo de rabia, nos cubrimos los oídos para lo que sería nuestro final.

Señor, o me matas a mí o la matas a ella.

**Notas de Autora.**

Como saben la historia no está del todo cambiada, sólo algunas circunstancias muy diminutas fueron arregladas. La redacción también fue mejorada, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así. No es que ahora decida ser una… ¿vieja amargada? Pero trataré de escribir cosas menos caprichosas en las _Notas de Autora —_ seguro en unos cuantos capítulos me encontrarán diciendo pendejadas—, siento que es parte del proceso de maduración.

Lo cierto es que el viaje empezó el 24 de Marzo del 2010, y algunas cosas vale renovarlas. La idea de ser sólo una historia corta, más oportuna que dramática que convirtió en una idea canónica de mi día a día.

Otra cosa que no podía faltar aquí es el nombre.

¿Por qué _Casa Casa Mia_?

Los antiguos lectores ya lo saben, este es el nombre de una canción de uno de mis grupos italianos favoritos: dARI; la canción siempre me pone de buen ánimo y habla de ciertos puntos que tocaré a medida que la historia se desarrolle, aunque al final, realmente ya no tiene nada que ver.

¿Cómo surgió?

Sueños. Mis sueños son muy fritos y sin sentido… un poco de otros dramas y ¡listo! ¡Tienes a una jovencita de 16 años escribiendo como loca, ocho horas al día! Lamentablemente, en la actualidad, eso es una ilusión color gris.

Replantear estos capítulos es como un diario, es recordar qué mierda estaba pensando cuando comencé a escribir cada párrafo de cada capítulo, ¡deberían intentarlo!

No hay más nada por decir. Espero que estén bien… y gracias, una vez más, por los reviews hasta hoy día… en serio, mil gracias lectores.

Saludos.  
_Rose_.


	2. Annunciate Land

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, y los utilizo sólo para entretener a los lectores.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_.

**.Annunciate Land.**

Sentí el edificio vibrando acompañado del trueno estruendoso en el cielo, luego vino el grito de Mimi turbándonos los oídos que me zumbaron terriblemente durante diez malditos segundos… y entonces supimos, Kari y yo, que lo peor había pasado; y eso que ya contábamos los gastos que vendrían más adelante.

—Muy bien. Hablemos. ¿Quién dejó las ventanas abiertas? —pregunté con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mostrando una rudeza falsa, porque lo que sentía era una tremenda preocupación en ese momento. Las respuestas no venían y las preguntas hacían falta.

Nuestro departamento estaba hecho una mierda gracias a la brillante idea de alguien que dejó las ventanas sin el seguro para que el agua entrara e inundara todo, y no solamente eso: Las llaves de los grifos se quedaron abiertas como por arte de magia y el caos que los vientos habían ocasionado… y de todas maneras, seguía pareciéndome demasiado para ser sólo viento.

¿Qué habíamos hecho nosotras para merecer esto? ¿A quién le habíamos causado tanto mal? ¿Qué hicimos en nuestras vidas pasadas? Estaba segura que en el mundo había personas mucho más crueles que las tres pero… ¿nosotras? ¿Mimi Tachikawa, Hikari Yagami y Sora Takenouchi? ¿En serio?

Aquello no tenía cabeza ni pies, ni nombre ni apellido — o eso creía.

—Juro por mi madre que yo no lo hice —espetó Mimi.

—Pero es que es ilógico —le contestó la más pequeña—. Tú fuiste la última en salir del departamento, ¿quién más pudo ser? Las ventanas no se abren completamente solas, es ilógico… no podemos hacernos las tontas.

Habíamos quitado el mantel mojado de la mesa, Hikari había colocado sus codos sobre la misma y mantenía sus manos en la cabeza intentando calmarse y pensar con claridad. Llevaba cinco minutos en ese plan sin resultados efectivos.

—No me echen la culpa. ¿Acaso creen que haría esa locura?

—Si no fuimos ninguna de las tres… la otra persona, aparte de nosotras, que tiene llave es el estúpido gerente.

—Hablemos con él —sugerí. Me parecía una muy buena idea y la única que era realmente buena, pero a Hikari se le acabo la fantasía y me lanzó una mirada acuchillándome con ella.

El gerente era su acosador permanentemente, y ella la ignorante más grande que el pobre podría llegar a conocer el resto de su vida.

—A nosotras no nos hará caso Sora, no tenemos oportunidad, nos rechazará y dirá que lo busquemos más tarde —refutó Mimi—. Jamás llegaremos a nada con ese hombre —y tenía razón, Daisuke era el rey de las esperas al punto que era casi tan predecible como la misma Mimi.

Sus ojos brillaron de ingenio y los de Hikari de ira.

Sinceramente, a mí no me gustaba mucho la idea que pasó por la cabeza de Mimi, pero si a mí me disgustaba eso no quería ni imaginar cuán impotente se sentía Hikari ante las maldades de Mimi. Lo mejor era dar dos o tres pasos lejos de ella porque ya sentía el fuego en su mirada quemándole el cabello a Mimi desde la raíz. Crudo y sin censura.

De pronto el menudo cuerpecito de Hikari se volvió como un oso pardo hacia la habitación.

Ya sabíamos que se vengaría más tarde.

.

—Hola Daisuke, ¿qué tal todo?

—Muy ocupado, realmente —tecleaba sin cesar en la computadora y en el otro lado tenía el auricular del teléfono pegado a la oreja. La recepción estaba solitaria, ni Mimi ni Hikari habían bajado, todavía, y era casi de locura pensar que yo sola lo iba a convencer.

—Mmm, ya veo —Silencié por escasos segundos—. Oye, necesito hablar contigo.

—No tengo tiempo.

—Es acerca de nuestro departamento…

—No tengo tiempo —repitió con el mismo tono de voz indiferente. Conté hasta diez. Era ése mi ejercicio favorito, contar números de diez en diez para concentrarme y ser paciente.

—Alguien entró y…

—No tengo tiempo.

De pronto todo aquel conteo me pareció una tontería de mi parte, pero la suerte comenzó a brillar desde lejos, muy lejos.

La campanita que anunciaba al elevador me hizo sonreír de júbilo y estaba segura que a Mimi también. La susodicha salió primero y detrás de ella Hikari.

El plan no era otro sino que mostrar la cara triste de mi pequeña amiguita y un poquito, sólo un poquito, de los atributos de ésta que enloquecían al pobre de Daisuke. ¿Tan crueles habíamos llegado a ser? ¿O es que nuestro ingenio superaba al de Los Ángeles de Charlie — aunque no teníamos un Charlie?

Oh, por eso nos pasó lo del departamento…

—¡Está todo mojado, Daisuke! —grité desesperada para que volteara mientras las demás se acercaban.

—No tengo tiempo.

—¿Y para mí tampoco tienes tiempo?

Hikari habló como una niña caprichosa gracias a las instrucciones básicas de actuación que le había dado Mimi antes de bajar, estaba segura. Tenía una franelilla blanca, asumíamos que era blanca pero que por la remojada que le dio la futura actriz era casi transparente, y dejaba ver el sostén fucsia.

Demasiada maldad en dos cabezas o tres.

Daisuke trancó el teléfono y dejó de teclear al escuchar su voz. Sí que estaba enamorado de la pobre Kari…

La miró todita de arriba a abajo: su cabello mojado, el maquillaje semi corrido, la franelilla y la falda que también se adhería a sus piernas; estaba segura que pensaba cual parte quería comerse primero y me dio asco al punto que quise partirle el trasero pero debía controlarme de la misma forma que Hikari lo hacía.

—Todo el del mundo, pequeña. ¿Para qué soy bueno?

Puaj. Odiaba sus intentos de coqueteo.

—Quiero que me escuches bien porque lo diré sólo una vez —se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y una actitud de leona, de ahí en adelante todo lo que diría sería captado como una amenaza y una orden—: Algún inepto entró a nuestro departamento y abrió las putas ventanas en plena tormenta eléctrica, abrió los grifos como si fuera granja de patos, tumbó mis cosas al suelo y simplemente no quedó nada útil allá arriba más que yo. Así que, por favor, exijo una jodida explicación lógica. Alguien tiene que responder por lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¡Quiero ese maldito departamento como lo dejé esta mañana!

Jamás había oído tantas palabrotas en su pequeña boca.

Daisuke parpadeó un par de veces como si recalcara todo lo que había dicho Hikari; entonces me miró a mí, pensando que yo era quién estaría más calmada, pero no era cierto.

—La llave la tiene mi hermana, ella dijo que se haría cargo.

Oh, oh. No debió decir eso.

Un impulso de horror recorrió mi espina dorsal y prendió mis ojos en llamas, no había nada peor que eso. Como si la despedida de Wallace no hubiese sido suficiente en el día ahora también la hermanita de Daisuke tenía que meterse con mis cosas, ¡como si ya no la odiara lo suficiente! Escogió un muy mal día para meterse con Sora Takenouchi.

—¿Dónde está June?

—Sora, cálmate —me ordenó Davis con suplicas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Dime Daisuke, porque la paciencia se está yendo al coño de la madre! —me escuchaba a mí misma pronunciar cada palabra con furia interna y la garganta ardiendo entre cada sílaba que salía.

Quería sacarle las tripas a alguien, sentí como los pies de Hikari y Mimi se movían para dar un paso atrás, rogando que mi salud mental se mantuviera intacta.

—Se fue a Kyoto —me respondió cortante y sudando frío. Miró a Hikari, ella soportaría un poco más—. Yo responderé por su hogar, mañana buscaré los papeles y llamaremos al seguro. Hikari, no tardaré así podrás regresar a casa.

Hikari bufó y se dio media vuelta, mirando a Mimi con el rostro más fruncido que nunca, también detestaba a June.

¡Como si pudiera creerte! —le respondió con majadería.

Daisuke salió pasando por sobre el mostrador y dejó caer una libreta con los lapiceros, yo seguía taladrándole la cabeza aguantando las ganas de tomar un tren a Kyoto y comerme los sesos de esa… esa… mujercita.

—Tres meses, dame tres meses y tu casa estará lista.

—¿Tres meses? ¿Estas de coña, o qué? —Mimi había hablado por primera vez, y lo había hecho por las tres. A ninguna le gustó la idea de los tres meses.

—Eso es lo que tardan normalmente, no hay más que yo pueda hacer.

Le miré los ojos y no sabía por qué pero supe que decía la verdad, y no me quedó otra que confiar en él y hacer que las chicas confiarán en él; esa era la parte más complicada.

Nadie dijo más nada, y nos resignamos con una mirada de advertencia. Me sentía como perra pero asustar a Daisuke había sido divertido, exceptuando la parte de su hermanita cara de tomate, y podía asegurar que las chicas también lo habían disfrutado porque cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró las miradas de confianza se atravesaron y las tres sonreímos.

Relajadas pero aún aturdidas por el olor emergente del baño que más tarde me tocaría limpiar, nos sentamos sobre la mesa. Ya muy poco nos importaban las condiciones del departamento y realmente estábamos agotadas por todo el día.

El cielo permanecía a oscuras, ya no llovía en absoluto. Ni Hikari ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra los quince minutos que permanecimos sentadas sobre el roble importado y contrachapado.

Tenía la mente demasiado sumida en mis cosas, demasiado lejana a la realidad y a la vez tan cercana que me encontraba a lo que deseaba. De pronto todo pasó a segundo plano, fui egoísta y me quedé pensando en mí y mi futuro. ¿Así era como debía suceder todo? Las fantasías se nos acabaron en menos de un año y el fracaso era algo que tenía en frente sacándome la lengua. Fallé, me culpaba.

La resignación era como mi sombra, tenía que aceptarla y llevarla conmigo a donde fuera. Nunca fui exigente, por el contrario, el ser conformista era una buena descripción de mí pero ahora sentía un vacío… por todo lo que había luchado los últimos años de mi ridícula existencia, ya no estaba, o estaba pero a punto de desplomarse.

Preferí quedarme en paréntesis. No era mejor, pero no quería pensar, hablar, mirar o algo… dejarme hundir con los recuerdos era mejor que buscar unos nuevos, después de todo, los recuerdos eran sólo eso… recuerdos. Me dolía tanto pensar como estaban las cosas en la mañana, la perfección tan falsificada… la percepción tan vaga de mí misma. Todo era patético.

Comencé a lagrimear bajo pero Hikari seguía sin notarme, tal vez ella tenía los mismos pensamientos que yo. Todo estaba mal, muy, muy mal. Estaba acéfala, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada de nada.

Presté demasiada atención a los tacones que bajaban las escaleras. Mimi saltó chisporroteando el agua en la alfombra cada vez que pisaba y se alternaba con un resbaladizo movimiento haciendo que casi diera la matada del siglo, ya no quería ni reírme… estaba amargada, pero la cara de Mimi transmitía otro sentimiento.

—Chicas, escuchen —anunció con emoción la que vestía de rosado. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a hiperventilar, los parpados se me cerraban de cansancio mientras ella se alegraba más—. Acabo de llamar a mi tía, la que vive en Osaka… y pues, me dijo que podía ir y quedarme en su casa cuanto tiempo quisiera, ¿no es genial? —entonces inició sus auto-aplausos.

No quería ser odiosa pero tampoco hipócrita así que le respondí diciendo que era una buena noticia, Hikari preguntó si se marcharía ahora mismo… entonces bajé mi mirada y noté las maletas. Olía a adiós.

Mimi me abrazó calurosamente con una fuerza descomunal, como si dejara un peso enorme sobre mí, pues tenía que cuidar a la menor yo sola. Y luego a Hikari, a ella la abrazó con más delicadeza, Kari dejó escapar unas lagrimitas pero dudé de su procedencia… se vino el abrazo grupal.

Prometió que volvería, que no sería mucho tiempo, nos llamaría cuando llegara y que no nos preocupáramos demasiado. Muy difícil cumplir todo y ahora más que la cabeza no me daba para nada.

La habitación estaba cargada con ese aire a soledad inexplicable. Ni Kari ni yo teníamos ganas de dormir pero el cansancio fue esencial, pasé al baño, busqué mi cepillo dental y la pasta de dientes mientras me tapaba la nariz, me dirigí a la cocina que se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el sanitario. Me tallé los dientes con mucha fuerza y luego olí mi aliento para verificar. No tenía mucho que hacer, sólo esperar al día siguiente.

Por alguna razón no me gustó escuchar la voz de Hikari tan alegre y cargada de ansiedad. Juré que era un ángel listo para matarme y sacarme del infierno — lo que yo no sabía era que justamente me iba al infierno.

Subí con cuidado por las escaleras empapadas. Kari hablaba por teléfono, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y sonreía más con cada palabra que pronunciaba con sus finos labios.

—Sí, le diré a Sora. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Eres el mejor… ¿ya te había dicho?

En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo…

—¿Adivina qué? —no me dio tiempo de responder—. Acabo de hablar con Taichi —Hikari comenzó a hablarme como si fuera una nena con retraso mental—. Le comenté lo que nos sucedió, también le expliqué que Mimi se fue hace rato, entonces… él me dijo que se ha mudado a una casa en Odaiba y que es enorme, tiene ocho habitaciones y se siente como loco ahí solo; me dijo que tenía un mes de comprarla y a penas estaba mudándose, y bueno…

—Dilo, no te preocupes.

Últimamente sentía que les podía leer la mente a las personas. Odiaba esa sensación de presentimientos malos. La bilis me llegó a la garganta y tragué saliva de asco.

—Nos ofreció su casa. No seremos molestia para él, se la pasa estudiando todo el día y en la noche sólo va a dormir —Hikari sabía que la idea me había congelado, no sabía qué pensar.

Era tan absurdo el hecho de que su hermano tuviese una casa de ocho habitaciones y viviera solo. Era lenta pero no estúpida, y obviamente había algo aterrador detrás de todo eso, algo a lo que comencé a temer a penas volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica en la espalda.

—¿Te molesta la idea de…

—No —mentí—, para nada. Incluso me parece genial, seguro queda más cerca de mi campus. Prepara todo, nos iremos mañana.

—Eso no se puede.

—¿El qué?

—Irnos mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Taichi está allá en éste momento, mañana en la mañana no. No pienso quedarme todo el sábado aquí encerrada con ese olor a rayos, Sora.

No le dije más nada, la eché a un lado y continué caminando; saqué la maleta del armario, abrí las gavetas y comencé a meter ropa interior en ella. Hikari asintió con una sonrisa y me imitó enseguida.

Él era una gran persona, era mi mejor amigo y era lógico que se preocupara por su hermanita menor. Confiaba tanto en mí que me la había dejado a mi responsabilidad los últimos meses, entonces ¿por qué yo seguía sin confiar en él? ¿Más bien, por qué ya no era como antes? No era malo, en absoluto. Nunca me había tratado mal, con una pequeña excepción en la cual sabía que no tenía la culpa.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo dentro de las siete maletas, las metimos en mi _Mazda6_ y nos olvidamos de lo demás. Los bienes los dejamos en su lugar y la llave en manos de Daisuke, el pasado se hundía y gracias a Taichi, decidimos no hundirnos con él.

Manejaba a velocidad media, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Hikari miraba todo por donde pasábamos, eran más de las diez de la noche y las luces de Hikarigaoka eran maravillosas pero no tanto como yo recordaba las de Odaiba, al menos en aquel tiempo… A medida que el auto andaba nos adentrábamos a la brillantez de los faroles que desprendían los demás autos, cegándome en un segundo.

Me sentía, de cierto modo, vigilada.

—Sora — ella me interrumpió. No me estaba mirando. Quizá era porque a medida que más nos alejábamos de Hikarigaoka, más ganas se me notaban de quedarme—. ¿Odias a Tai? ¿Aún… sientes rencor por lo de hace un año?

La pregunta me sorprendió, apreté el volante y bajé un poco la velocidad.

—Claro que no, Hikari. Tú sabes que eso fue hace bastante y está bien superado… sólo no quiero pensar en eso.

Realmente me había dolido… sentía que se había abierto ese túnel sin luz al final. Me sentí devastada, pero no quise que lo notara.

—Lo siento, no quise preguntarte antes… —hubo silencio—. Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo por todo esto.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, y bueno… que las cosas no funcionaran así no fue nuestra culpa, simplemente él y yo no íbamos y ya.

—Entiendo.

El año anterior habían pasado millones de cosas, el tiempo no me sobraba para tener la cabeza llena de musarañas ni para andar de aquí a allá… todo el tiempo. Taichi se volvió parte secundaria de mi vida, más bien el segundo plano le quedaba demasiado grande al pobre muchacho. Llegaron las discusiones que intentaron separarnos a Hikari a mí, pero obviamente no pudieron con nosotras. Tai y yo aprendimos a vivir así, a vernos esos días de mudanza con otros ojos. No de rencor pero tampoco era el mismo cariño de antes. Él sabía que no volvería.

Luego de emprender camino en Hikarigaoka todo fue un castigo olvidado y mal cumplido, pretendía vivir la vida ignorando a algo que ya no estaba.

Pero que seguía doliendo como el mismo día, porque había dicho mentiras… mentiras a Hikari, mentiras a todos. Taichi y yo teníamos un secreto…

Miré las luces de color. Era de noche y desde el otro lado de Tokio podía ver el montón de bombillitas intentando seducirme. Tuvieron éxito. No les despegué la vista mientras avanzábamos. La noria _Daikanransha_ destellaba desde lejos con toda su grandeza, y la réplica de la Estatua de la Libertad… ¡cuántas cosas había olvidado de mi Odaiba!

En Hikarigaoka las cosas iban más calmadas. Odaiba era una especie de contraparte lenta y en proceso de crecimiento, porque ahora la veía más grande. De pronto dejó de parecerme un lugar para vivir y más bien era un barrio comercial; olvidé mi propósito en la ciudad hasta que Hikari me recordó leyendo la dirección que Tai le había dado antes de irnos.

Tardamos cuarenta largos minutos en llegar, dejamos atrás a la ciudad sin miedo a nada y nos adentramos a Odaiba a la luz de la luna, más hermosa que nunca.

Nos detuvimos en la casa que indicaba la dirección que Hikari había anotado en una libretita con corazones por todos lados. La casa no era tan lejos como creí, tenía dos faroles grandes y redondos en frente, brillaban tanto que iluminaban la calle entera y gran parte del frente de la casa. Hikari me miró para que diera la iniciativa y bajamos del auto al mismo tiempo.

Ella no caminó mientras yo rodeaba el _Mazda6_, tocamos el timbre de afuera sin respuesta alguna, entonces atravesamos el portoncito que estaba abierto. Taichi debía estar adentro preparando una sorpresa o algo así y estaba jugando con nosotras; no nos dimos cuenta que cada vez nos metíamos más en la boca del lobo. En la puerta principal volvimos a llamar y el silencio nos hizo burla. Dejamos la mayoría del equipaje en el auto por lo que yo llevaba únicamente mi bolso de mano y una mochila con ropa pequeña, y Hikari la maletita rodante de tamaño mediano.

Apretamos el botón de nuevo.

Nada.

La puerta se abrió sola e hizo el rechinido más terrorífico que había escuchado en mi vida.

Entré primero con los nervios a flor de piel y Hikari me sombreaba desde atrás arrastrando la maletita por el piso de madera, ahora todos los sonidos se intensificaban por el absoluto silencio en mi cabeza y en el exterior. El mismo extraño presentimiento que tuve cuando subíamos el elevador, cuando hablé con Wallace, cuando Hikari trancó el teléfono hablando con Tai… ese mismo, lo volví a sentir.

A la que le faltaba el tornillo era a mí. Decidí ignorar los ridículos presentimiento y avanzar. Pie por pie.

Luego del enorme pasillo pude ver como se extendía la sala inmensa, vi la pared blanca al fondo y la escalera negra en forma de espiral. Se notaba que ahí vivía un muchacho con estilo, pero nunca imaginé a Taichi con ése estilo. Entonces escuché el susurro de manera clara, tenía los sentidos a cien y estaba muy alerta a todo lo que ocurría, pero no sirvió mucho mi interpretación de súper heroína porque luego el susurro se transformó en orden. Me di media vuelta de inmediato, Hikari soltó la maleta y dejamos caer todo al suelo. Incluyendo nuestra dignidad.

—¡A ellas!

Ahogué un grito cuando su mano me tapó la boca y mi cabello que impidió verle el rostro, sentí el golpe seco de mi cabeza chocando contra la pared, el color de toda la habitación cambió con lo poco que veía, y luego vino un frío inmenso en el mismo lugar de la lesión; por un segundo pensé que me había roto la cabeza. A Hikari, por suerte, no le taparon la boca de inmediato y la escuché gritar, busqué rápidamente de donde venía la voz pero el cuerpo del que estaba sobre mí me impidió verla.

Le sentí la boca besándome el cuello y la presión de su cuerpo bien formado sobre el mío me dejaba sin aire, por alguna razón no podía hablar y eso que sus manos ya no estaban en mi rostro, sino mucho más abajo.

—¡Déjame, pedazo de méndigo!

Volví a escuchar a Hikari gritar. El cabello me lo aparté con un movimiento brusco, aunque a mí también me torturaban tenía que proteger a Hikari, se lo había prometido a Taichi. Ella tenía a un muchacho encima, se veía joven… quizá de diecinueve años, tenía a Kari boca abajo con las manos atadas. Él seguía descubriéndome intentando buscar en mí algo que se le había perdido.

Me miró con sus ojos azules y quedé perpleja con esa hambre que se reflejaba en su mirada. Iba a devorarme de un bocado, tenía que escapar de allí con Kari lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ¿Se volvieron locos? —esa voz… la reconocería en cualquier lugar por más lejos que estuviera de mí—. ¡Koushiro, quítale las manos de encima a mi hermana!

Taichi había llegado y le alejó al muchacho, que se hacía llamar Koushiro, que se encontraba sobre Hikari con una sola patada en el dorso. Ella estaba muda y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento… yo… no sabía que era tu hermana.

—¡Palabrerías! —acusó el otro que venía detrás de Tai, su voz era más chillona pero era un hombre, de eso estaba segura—. Hermano, ya déjala no ves que son amigas de Taichi —sabía que se refería a mí, aquel muchachito era el hermano del que estaba sobre mí, acorralándome contra la pared, al que aún no podía verle el rostro. Me dio algo en el estómago de sólo pensar cuán patán como su hermano podría ser.

—Ella no ha gritado, significa que le está gustando lo que hago. Mírale la cara, ¿a que no parece un ángel? —me tomó el rostro con una sola mano.

O él tenía una fuerza descomunal o yo estaba demasiado debilitada ante sus ojos de devorador. No podía dejarlo salirse con la suya, me estaba haciendo daño.

Le tomé la mano y se la retorcí lo más que pude, le agradecí a Mimi por enseñarme un poquito de defensa personal. Le di una patada en el muslo pero no funcionó bien, logré que me dejara de acorralar pero me sostuvo la muñeca izquierda con fuerza, ese muchacho no estaba dispuesto a dejarme ir.

—¡Déjame cerdo!

No supe por qué pero la imagen de Wallace se me atravesó en la mente y respiré profundo para poder calmarme, en quien menos necesitaba pensar ahora era él.

Todo parecía ser más fuerte que yo; entonces me dio una vuelta para volverme contra la pared sin el mismo golpe seco de antes. Esta vez, él me atrapó en sus brazos… ese… ese era el abrazo más repulsivo de todos, tantos olores y sensaciones combinados. Olía a cigarro y a canela, a sexo y a jazz… la combinación más extraña…

—Eres mía, que te quede claro —susurró con voz gruesa en mi oído, besó mi mejilla y entonces, por fin fui libre.

—¡Yamato estás demente! ¿Cómo dejas que esta mierda se te salga de las manos? —Taichi le regañó.

—A mí no se me salió nada de las manos. Tú dijiste que podíamos invitar a las muchachas que quisiéramos.

—¿Qué hicieron qué? —la voz de Taichi me había aterrorizado. Era tan extraño verlo cuerdo y furioso a la vez.

El más pequeño, el que antes estaba sobre Hikari, tomó la palabra. Mantuvo la cabeza baja y su tono de voz me confirmó que sí era un niñito, un jovencillo con las hormonas a cien y eso que apenas nos había visto a Hikari a mí. Sus cabellos rojizos se levantaron dejándome ver sus ojos negros como la noche, ojos que llamaron mi atención inmediatamente y no pude despegar los míos de los suyos.

—No nos habías dicho que tus _amigas_ venían esta noche —noté como intensificó la palabra amigas y me dirigía una mirada de disculpas hacia mí.

Si me preguntaban, diría que la persona más cuerda en esa enorme sala era el rubio del lado de Taichi, el lado bueno; aunque considerando las personalidades de los demás chicos, él posiblemente era un asesino en serie.

—¿Cómo que no lo dije? –rugió Yagami una vez más.

Sentía el peso de su mirada sucia examinándome de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo. Escaneaba mi cuerpo para luego reconocerlo por siempre. Esa mirada me tenía allí, esclava del suelo, sin poder moverme… sin tener ganas de correr. Me gusta que me mirara así, sólo hasta cierto punto, y desconocía la razón tan exótica a ello.

—¡Yamato sabía que ellas vendrían! —lo incriminó—. Matt, excúsate —le ordenó con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, no le apartó la mirada al semblante rubio de ojos azules… no tenía que recordarlo tanto.

Él alejo su mirada de mi cuerpo y sonrió con chulería, la piel se me puso de gallina y mi corazón dio un salto por el miedo. Ese tipo estaba salido y yo decidí volverme sumisa el peor día.

—Sí, lo sabía —dijo—, pero también invité a otro mis _amigas_. Y pensé que eran ellas.

—Conoces a Hikari, sabías que ella era mi hermana.

—Ni la había notado cuando llegó —contestó. Tai le creyó sólo por el siguiente comentario—: ¿Y qué me dices de la pelirroja? A esa no la conocía.

Otra vez ese revoltijo en el estómago, ¡y seguía inmóvil a sus espaldas!

Taichi se acercó y me tomó del brazo con fuerza, estaba salido de sus casillas y en cualquier momento explotaría. Me despegó los pies del suelo de madera barnizada y me arrastró al lado de Hikari, ella me abrazó inmediatamente y se hundió en mi pecho como si fuera su madre. La abracé fuerte, también lo necesitaba.

—Sí lo sabes Yamato. Mírala bien —hubo silencio, él no me miró ni un segundo… o eso creí—.Últimamente estás demasiado histérico y lanzado. Lo siento, pero no voy a ser un padre detrás de ti.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas —refutó el mayor.

—Yamato, deja de discutir —aulló el pequeño responsable.

_Yamato._ Su nombre retumbó en mi cabeza para que nunca se me olvidara.

Bufó, se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, de pronto el ambiente dejó de ser tenso y Taichi relajó los puños en sus manos para luego acomodar una sonrisa lo suficiente real como para tragármela, y se acercó a nosotras lleno de vergüenza.

—Lo lamento —susurró al lado nuestro y abrazó a Hikari casi tan fuerte como yo lo había hecho—, no quería que su bienvenida fuera así pero… lo siento.

Le regalé una media sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me gustaba darle para hacerlo sentir bien, la sonrisa de aquellos días que odiaba recordar pero a la vez me llenaban el pecho de algo incomprensible… algo que no me molestaba en entender.

—No te preocupes. Las disculpas no debes darlas tú.

Tai nos tomó a las dos y sin decir nada nos llevó hasta la cocina. Era enorme con mármol por todos lados, los ojos se me desorbitaron. Musité que tenía sed, pero ya Koushiro nos traía tres vasos de agua grandes.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando se sentó en la mesa, Hika y yo alzamos la vista y lo juzgamos con la mirada—. Espero que de igual forma podamos ser amigos.

Estaba nervioso, y las disculpas entraban entre las primeras 10 mejores que había oído. Sonreí luego de intercambiar una mirada con mi amiga castaña.

—Disculpa aceptada, soy Sora —le extendí la mano y la estrechó desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de que la fuera a quitar de repente.

—Hikari —se presentó ella, falseando una sonrisa. Tai se rió a espaldas nuestras.

El otro muchacho, el que no recordaba su nombre y era hermano de Yamato, entró a la cocina y puso su brazo en el espaldar de mi silla. Era igual de chulo que su hermano, se notaba a leguas.

—Espero que tengan una buena estadía en esta casa de locura —sonó divertido y le seguí el juego, él ya estaba bromeando y parecía estar tan resentido con su hermano como Taichi.

De pronto el que fuera un asesino en serie me pareció estúpido luego de haber estudiado el rostro: tenía ojos azul claro, reflejaban una inocencia impregnada que paralizaba. Los cabellos dorados estaban despeinados en todas direcciones pero igual caían por efecto de la gravedad, estaba vestido de franela y bermudas, nota de que era un chico demasiado relajado. Era un muchacho demasiado adorable, contuve mis ganas de lanzarme sobre él y apretarle una mejilla.

—Si lo dices por tu hermano, eso no debería ser problema. Hay otras cosas en las que puedo ocupar mi mente sin problemas.

Él se mostró débil y carcajeó.

—No, lo digo porque aquí hay de todo un poco: el rebelde, el serio, el despistado, el idiota y el cuerdo.

Comprendí inmediatamente que el rebelde era Yamato y salté para evitar la congestión en mi estómago que se producía con sólo recordar sus palabras en mi oído y su nombre. El idiota era Taichi, no lo dudé. Me quedaba el despistado, ese tenía que ser Koushiro, no era tan serio realmente. Me quedaban el cuerdo y el serio. Y el rubio pequeño tampoco encaraba en la descripción de serio, así que lo tomé por el cuerdo.

No había asesinos en serie, todavía. La tentativa comenzó a mirarme a los ojos y me eché a reír para mis adentros.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, conté mentalmente, cinco. Había cinco muchachos en esa casa y sólo había visto a cuatro. ¿Hikari sabía que esta casa estaba llena de machos y no me había dicho absolutamente nada? La miré en busca de una respuesta pero ella tenía la mirada baja evitando algo que ni me molesté en preguntar, por ahora.

—¿Aquí viven cinco? —pregunté al viento, esperando que cualquiera de los tres me respondiera con un no.

—De hecho, ahora somos siete con ustedes —respondió Tai, recogiendo los platos del regadero, me pareció gracioso haciendo el papel de ama de casa y esbocé media sonrisa, aunque la idea de siete personas no me hacía tan feliz.

—Yo… no creo que pueda quedarme. Buscaré otro lugar, aquí hay demasiados y…

—Sora —me llamó Koushiro por primera vez, mi nombre sonó dulce en su voz de niño bueno y despistado; otra vez contuve mis ganas de apretar cachetes pero a este tenía que dejarle al menos un moretón por haber lastimado a Kari—, aquí tenemos muchas habitaciones, ¡claro que entran!

Pequeño detalle, tantas habitaciones y no quería dormir entre cinco machos que pudieran violarme a penas me descuidara. Me levanté de la silla y suspiré cansada, me habían derrotado tantas miradas de súplica, además ya no tenía ganas de buscar un hotel. Por lo menos pasaría la noche allí y al día siguiente me iría así fuera a una casucha fea de tercer nivel. Me importaba un bledo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar el resto de las maletas que dejé en el auto.

Taichi respiró hondo y le dijo al rubio pequeño que nos ayudara, allí escuché que se llamaba Takeru. Hikari hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el muchacho le sonrió y negó con la cabeza:

—Quédate aquí, aún estás un poco pálida y hace mucho frío afuera.

Taichi, Takeru y yo nos dirigimos a la salida y pude apreciar con entusiasmo el resto del pasillo, lleno de las puertas del calentador y otra que parecía ser el baño principal. Vi de reojo nuestras maletas en el suelo y dejó de importarme.

El rubio deslizó la manilla de la puerta pero, por alguna razón, se abrió sola, del mismo modo que se nos abrió a Hikari y a mí: Alguien abría la puerta desde afuera. Sus llaves quedaron pegadas en la cerradura y él me miró con esos ojos que yo ya conocía. Porque conocía al número cinco tan bien como él me conocía a mí: nada, pero lo había visto y me había caído tan mal como yo a él. Por lo menos los sentimientos y la impresión de encontrarnos allí fueron mutuos.

Joe Kido me pareció más grande que en aula, mi profesor de Geometría vivía en casa de Taichi y apreté los puños, busqué calmarme sin importar si me rompía o no la palma con las uñas. Conté hasta diez…

—Buenas noches —saludó el profesor.

Lo miré y le respondí en el mismo tono pedante. _Quince_…

—Buenas noches, profesor Kido.

Taichi sonrió y Takeru no nos comprendió.

—¿Se conocen?

—No —respondió Joe.

—Sí —constesté al mismo tiempo, contradiciéndolo. Especifiqué el por qué—. Hoy me dio clases de Geometría.

—Hablará de ayer, Sora Takenouchi —recordó mi nombre—. Ya sobrepasamos la medianoche.

Takeru miró su reloj y se hizo a un lado para que Kido pasara y yo seguía fulminándolo con la mirada mientras seguía su camino hasta perderse en la pared blanca que hacía juego con su camisa.

Subimos al auto. Takeru quedó asombrado por aquel monstruito que yo manejaba y comenzó a preguntarme todo sobre él. La mudanza fue realmente grata en su compañía y la de Tai. Tk, como le decían, tenía dieciocho años y se había ido a vivir con Taichi porque su madre se había casado de nuevo en Italia. Era Italia con mamá u Odaiba solo. Él decidió quedarse pero al poco tiempo su hermano, y el estomago se me seguía revolviendo cuando lo nombraba, le ofreció quedarse allí con él. Estudiaba Ingeniería Civil, pero él me habló que su pasión era la literatura… escribía casi todos los días al llegar de la universidad. Ni cuenta nos dimos cuando todo estaba dentro de una habitación, la que me correspondía.

Estaba muy alejada del resto de las habitaciones, había cuatro juntas en el pasillo del segundo piso. Dos puertas estaban colocadas paralelamente, Taichi me dijo que esa habitación sería de Hikari, y la que estaba entre las dos puertas estaría vacía, nadie dormía allí.

—¿Quién duerme aquí? —pregunté despacio señalando con el dedo la habitación de al lado.

Takeru puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues yo.

Me sentí aliviada al escuchar eso. Takeru estaría a mi lado y todo sería maravilloso por lo menos esta noche. Le sonreí cuando entró a su habitación, había música a todo volumen… quise echar un vistazo pero el puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y negó con un movimiento en la cabeza seguido de una sonrisa.

La habitación era blanca y tenía una cama orientada al oeste. Rebusqué con rapidez en una maleta donde sabía que estaban las sábanas y puse una encima del colchón limpio. No la remangué, estaba demasiado agotada. La habitación tenía un baño grandísimo y bien decorado, lo único malo era la vista de la ventana ahumada: daba directamente a otra habitación o un baño. Terrible diseño. Cerré las persianas y abrí la puerta de la regadera que era de vidrio completamente transparente. De nuevo, poca privacidad.

Me quité la ropa de un jalón y la dejé toda sobre el inodoro. La palabra "casa de chicos" me llegó como un choqué de autos mientras el agua fría corría por mi frente, presioné con fuerza el jabón de avena sobre mis muslos y mis brazos sacando cada rastro que hubiera del encuentro con él. Cerré los ojos mientras me quitaba el champú y el aroma a coco inundaba todo el baño, estaba segura que también parte de la habitación. Al terminar abrí el armario y encontré una toalla mediana y la envolví por todo mi cuerpo.

Salí en puntillas hasta la habitación y el viento del aire acondicionado me golpeó con fuerza mientras buscaba mi pijama. La mala suerte me apareció en cara y maldije a Taichi por ser terco y querer llevar las maletas más pesadas. ¡No encontraba mi pijama! Até bien el nudo de la toalla, asomé la cabeza y no vi a nadie, di dos pasos y estaba en frente de la habitación de Hikari que estaba abierta. Hikari no estaba.

—Maldición.

La habitación de fondo estaba vacía así que no tendría nada que hacer allí asomada y me fui a paso lento hasta el final del corredor pero luego habían más habitaciones, no iba a ponerme como tonta a tocar cada puerta vestida así, si es que podía decirse que estaba vestida.

Decidí volver tranquila a mi habitación, pensé en dormir sin nada pero tuve dos razones para renunciar a eso: Una, que mañana sería peor porque todos estarían despiertos. Y dos, hacía demasiado frío en la habitación y no tenía ni puta idea como apagar el aparato desde la planta baja, de una u otra forma debía salir en busca de algo.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y toqué la puerta de al lado, la habitación de Takeru. Fueron dos veces y esperé paciente con una cara de vergüenza.

¿Qué le diría? Respiré hondo sabiendo que se carcajearía y que me llevaría hasta la habitación de Taichi, buscaría la maleta y problema resuelto. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Me mantuve alerta cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Takeru más grande que nunca, el cabello más largo y… no. Ese no era Takeru. Ahogué un gemido y él sonrió con malicia por mi expresión, de nuevo entré en modo a prueba y se formó una laguna mental en mí.

Maldije la hora en que lo vi a los ojos.

—Realmente creí que tardarías más en venir pero te has adelantado a mis predicciones, pequeña.

Puso una de sus manos en mis hombros desnudos y me congelé. En el momento en que me atrapó no me había fijado de nada, sólo en el asqueroso aroma y que era rubio, los ojos azules… de pronto su rostro me pareció hermoso e inocente mientras sonreía haciéndome temblar inmediatamente.

—Déjame —solté mientras se me quebraba la voz.

Pensé que se extendería su sonrisa pero no fue así. Se serenó, notó mi vulnerabilidad hacia él, pero de todos modos se detuvo; cambió el tono de su voz a uno mucho más amable y la postura de transformó a una que jamás imaginé.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Taichi… —pronuncié con el cerebro apagado—. ¿Dónde está Taichi?

Él se quedó callado y me tomó de la muñeca cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Odié como mi corazón se aceleró cuando me tomó de la muñeca y él seguía sonriendo, seguro notaba como mi vena parecía un trampolín y eso lo hacía sentir mucho más fuerte que yo. Lo era, porque controlaba algo en mí que ni yo sabía que existía.

Subimos a otro piso. No sabía que existían otras escaleras, y mucho menos que estaban tan escondidas. En ningún momento soltó mi mano pero al final, cuando ya podía ver la puerta, y estaba segura que ésa era la habitación de mi mejor amigo, me pegó contra la pared, tal y como lo había hecho un par de horas antes.

Esta vez no tenía las mismas intenciones, sólo puso sus brazos entre mi cabeza porque yo era mucho más baja en estatura que él. Quitó una de la pared y me acarició el cabello rojizo oliendo mi champú con mucho detenimiento, bajó hasta tocar mi mejilla haciendo círculos en ella.

—Recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad? —el tono de su voz era demasiado suave y me estremeció desde abajo hasta arriba. Mi estomago latió como si acabara de comerme mi corazón.

No sabía a qué se refería y negué con miedo.

—Te dije que eras mía —avisó mientras me besaba la mejilla lentamente. Volvió a tomar mi muñeca y me dejó en frente de puerta de Taichi.

Él tocó la puerta por mí, pensando que estaba demasiada ida y no lo haría por mí misma; luego… se fue perdiendo en las oscuras escaleras del tercer piso.

Estaba demasiado confundida y empecé a hiperventilar, eso estaba mal… todo estaba terriblemente mal. Cada treinta minutos tenía un cambio de ánimo o algo por el estilo. Me dije a mí misma que aquello no iba a empeorarme la existencia y me abracé con fuerza.

Volví a tocar la puerta para que Tai abriera, pero también volví a imaginármelo sobre mí, repitiendo eso: _que era suya_, de cualquier modo donde lo pusiera sonaba extremadamente ridículo… él no podía afirmar algo así, ni siquiera sabía mi nombre porque Tai no lo había dicho mientras estuvo allí, y yo no era demasiado bonita como para causar impresión.

Me sentí mal por no ser atractiva, y no comprendía qué tenía que ver eso conmigo y Yamato. Un aire atravesó por mis pulmones y me mareó, obligándome a apoyarme sobre la pared. La confusión era demasiado grande y me hacía doler la cabeza. El corazón no estaba mucho mejor.

Nunca fui tan incrédula para creer en el amor a primera vista, eso era una fantasía de niñas rosas. ¿Entonces qué sucedía aquí? Yo no me pude sentir atraída por una especie de violador. No.

Más bien tuvo que ser repelencia.

Tenía que salir corriendo de allí.

—Ah, eras tú, Sora —dijo Tai abriendo la puerta y asustándome. Me sacó de los pensamientos terroríficos.

—Sí —puse una mano sobre mi cabeza y le regalé media sonrisa—. No encuentro una de mis maletas, la más grande.

—Oh —Tai se volteó e hizo un gesto para que pasara y puse los ojos como platos cuando la vi a ella sobre la cama de su hermano. Hikari parecía una bebé y Taichi su ángel guardián, velándole el sueño—. Ella me pidió que buscara su ropa, por eso subí la maleta grande y olvidé llevarla de nuevo. Discúlpame.

Asentí sin preocupación.

—No pasa nada Tai —pero sí pasaba.

Tomó la maleta como un caballero y cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a Kari. Él caminaba detrás de mí acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad gobernante en ese pasillo. Bajamos las primeras escaleras, en el segundo piso preguntó algo con demasiado minucioso para mi gusto y la respuesta no me hacía mejorar.

—¿Cómo supiste cual era mi habitación?

Me encogí de hombros y respondí despacio.

—Yamato me llevó…

—Ah —Tai suspiró: venían más preguntas—. ¿No te hizo nada mientras venían? Digo… pensé que te sobornaría para llevarte y enloquecerías, teniendo en cuenta tu temperamento fuerte.

La verdad es que ese temperamento del que hablaba Tai siempre estuvo presente en todo. Llegaba al punto de ser demasiado gritona y mandona pero con Yamato, por algún motivo, no podía; era una fuerza mucho más grande que mi conciencia.

—La verdad… no sé —respondí con sinceridad y era cierto todo lo que tenía que decirle—. Le guardo… una clase de miedo, no quise arriesgarme. Takeru me había dicho que él mismo dormía allí así que por eso toqué su puerta. Yamato abrió y como pude le expliqué que quería ir contigo. Él me llevó sin decir nada.

Detalles. No podía decirle a Tai todo lo que él me había dicho. _Que era suya_.

La relación que teníamos Tai y yo era demasiado… delicada como para ponerme con ese tipo de cosas, sabía que si lo hacía alguno de los dos terminaríamos fuera de la casa, o Yamato o yo.

No me entendía.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿Que se fuera, que me dejara en paz, dejar de preocuparme por esa mirada tan tentadora, dejar de sentirme acosada…? No, sentía que aquello no podía terminar aún. Sentía que ya lo odiaba, pero necesitaba motivos más fuerte para matarlo (sin llegar a hacerlo, claro), sólo tristes motivos y, por cómo iban las cosas, una semana me bastaría.

La estúpida tentación me transformaría en asesina.

Taichi me explicó que Takeru dormía con Yamato porque su habitación estaba en reconstrucción, pero seguía sin comprender por qué no ocupaba la otra habitación, la del medio entre Hikari y yo.

Soltó mi maleta dentro de la habitación. Entré al baño a ponerme mi pijama que no era más que un triste pantalón de franela rojo y una franelilla blanca. Tai me miró de pies a cabeza y sentí como la sangre se me subía hasta la cara y me ponía más roja que un tomate, evité su mirada mientras él seguía examinándome. No supe cuánto rato estuvo en ese plan, pero se me hizo una eternidad. Siempre que me miraba todo corría lento.

Lo cierto es que siempre pensé que a Tai no se le iba a pasar aquella fiebre que yo superé apenas me mudé. Nuestra relación se basó en muchos te amo, y unos cuantos besos. El típico sueño de fantasía.

Tai había dejado de hablarme porque quise mudarme de la ciudad, él pensó que era porque no quería saber nada de él y que nada curaría mis heridas. En parte tenía razón, pero lo que buscaba era alejarme de todo aquello, había pasado casi un año desde que terminamos y ocho meses desde que viví en el apartamento Galileo, y casi tres horas y media en casa de Tai.

Sabía perfectamente que esto no le hacía bien a su corazón y atormentaba a mi conciencia. ¿Por qué no podía alejarme y ya? No, tenía que ser egoísta y masoquista, esa era la nueva Sora Takenouchi, la que no podía decidir, la que lo confundía todo.

No supe cuando se levantó de la cama y me abrazó dulcemente, aquel abrazo duró más que su mirada.

Me dolía hacerle tanto daño, era como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritara que me necesita a su lado de nuevo, que no detuviera el momento. No tuve fuerzas y todo aquello se me desmoronó, no pude hablar, no me lo pude quitar de encima… me gustaba, porque Tai estaba tibio y yo me estaba congelando con el aire acondicionado.

Permanecí con los brazos colgados, el único que abrazaba era él y yo, como siempre, me quedaba en neutro.

—Buenas noches —me dijo cuando se alejó, no volteó a verme de nuevo.

Corrí a mi cama y me lancé como si fuera una piscina. Allí, con mi almohada me acurruqué y dejé caer lágrimas saladas a borbotones…

Pasó un largo rato hasta que decidí que amanecer no iba a ser buena idea, de un minuto a otro caí como piedra en el sueño, con las mejillas húmedas. Olvidé la despedida de Wallace, la llegada de Kido, que Mimi se fuera de la ciudad, que traumaran a Hikari, que me marcaran a mí y que Taichi aún estuviera enamorado… solo, porque yo no sentía lo mismo.

La puerta había quedado sin cerrojo igual que mi corazón, listo para que cualquiera entrara y proclamara terreno. Aunque fuera contra mi voluntad.

**Notas de Autora**

_**Annunciate Land**__: Proclamar la Tierra_.

Taiorato… eso es esto. Aquí fue cuando comencé a decidir qué hacer con todo esto… cuando todo comenzó a coger forma. Mis decisiones e indecisiones… los errores aparte que me llevaron a escribir una historia amor-odio-amistad para más de tres personajes, una casa donde viven amigos que, internamente, quieren ser mucho más que amigos.

Comencé con los títulos en italiano con unos amigos, pronto, comencé a sacarlos yo misma con las pocas clases que había recibido, ayudada de un diccionario de 340 hojas. ¿Locura, no?

Gracias por sus reviews, en este punto, no colocaré sus nombres, sino hasta el final… hagámoslo un poquito más formal. Sigan leyendo, los capítulos comenzarán a coger más sentido —hasta que se corte la línea de los remakes—. ¿Los extrañaba, saben? Muchísimo.

Saludos.

_Rose._


	3. Aqua City

Ok, antes de sumergirme en este capítulo tan esperado quiero llevar este episodio a un regalo. Para mi hermosa hija (de cariño) Agustina Toph, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Agus! Aunque sea el 17 de mayo, aprovecho para adelantarme y ser la primera ;3

Tú: Que siempre estuviste para mí, que una vez más diste tu aporte en mi forma de ser y que de nuevo me alegrabas los días con tus locuras. Hoy (porque lo leerás el 17), en tus quince añitos quiero que sepas que tienes una mamá desde lejitos que siempre se preocupa por ti. Espero que puedas venir a Venezuela pronto, pero por ahora debes disfrutar el día con tus familiares y amigos, de allá y de acá. Una vez más, felicitaciones, que Dios te Bendiga y te guarde por siempre, mi _Zucarita Explosiva_.

DING DONG DANG: ANUNCIA QUE… Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, sólo los uso para entretener a los lectores de esta página.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Aqua City.**

El día anterior había olvidado revisar toda la habitación completa, no me había fijado en el gran armario que tenía para mí sola y que se separaba de la habitación con una cortina de un metro color sangre, que el piso era de mármol color avellana y que tenía un cable hermoso para conectarme a Internet con mi computadora aunque la había dejado en Hikarigaoka; _Nota mental: Ahorrar para comprarme una nueva laptop_.

El detalle más grande era que la enorme habitación blanca tenía un balconcito con una puerta-ventana corrediza y las cortinas llegaban hasta el suelo, si le hubiera dado más importancia a todo aquello la hubiera cerrado y no me despertaría a las siete de la mañana, como pasó esta mañana.

Era mi primera noche en esa casa y me congelé a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, luego de dar unas vueltas en la cama a las cinco y algo, logré por fin conciliar el sueño. Pero el sol tenía que despertarme, maldije al astro rey por ponerse en mi cara y respiré hondo mientras me incorporaba con pasos dirigidos al baño, refunfuñando millones de cosas con cada respirar. Me cepillé los dientes y enjuagué mi rostro con fuerza. Abrí la ventana del baño para que entrara un poco del calor del sol porque el frío allí era peor que ver a Hilter en pantaletas.

No evité rodar la mirada de la ventana que estaba al otro lado, una parte de mí, la más idiota, seguía preguntándome quién dormía allí pero otra parte, mucho más fuerte y la más inteligente, me decía que dejara de preguntarme babosadas y me sacara todas las ideas de la cabeza.

Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra totalmente lisa, bajé las escaleras a saltitos mientras me ataba el cabello con una coleta elástica. Estaba en medias negras por tanto no me preocupó mucho ensuciarlas y andar así por la casota de Tai, abrí la puerta de la cocina que era giratoria y estaba vacía, silenciosa, como si yo fuera el único ser viviente en el mundo. Podía oír como mis células de dividían.

Caminé hasta la enorme alacena y alcancé una caja de cereal azucarado. Azúcar, azúcar, azúcar ¿Esos hombres no comían más nada? De colores, de sabor, de naranja ¡Todo era dulce!

Abrí el refrigerador y busqué leche, otra palabra que tampoco la conocían ellos, porque la leche no estaba por nada en su mundo. Vi jugos energizantes, refrescos y cervezas. Cada segundo la cocina me asustaba más, se asemejaba más a Charlie en la Fábrica de Chocolotes, exceptuando a los Oompa Loompas ¿O acaso yo me convertiría en la primera?

Puse todo en su lugar y me resigné a buscar un simple tazón para echarme el cereal y comerlo crudo, como lo empacaron. Al cabo de 12 cucharadas me aburrí de tanto dulce y eché el resto en la caja con lo demás, al salir de la cocina me hice otra nota mental, que al parecer, se estaban adueñando de mí en sólo día y medio:

Si no había visto el balcón en mi habitación significaba que aún tenía **muchas** otras cosas que investigar, me puse en marcha y entré a la cocina de nuevo con lentitud esta vez viendo todo lo visible.

Los gabinetes sobre la mesa de granito eran de madera barnizada, color chocolate. La cocina se parecía bastante a la que estaba en nuestro departamento y con eso me bastaba, las puertillas de debajo eran de la misma madera chocolate y el mesón de granito muy limpio ¿Quién mantenía esa casa enorme y siniestra? Recordé la noche anterior mientras estábamos allí, Taichi secaba los platos y los guardaba; la imagen de Tai limpiando la casa con un delantal me hizo reír y de pronto la habitación dejó de estar en silencio, aunque me asustaba más escuchar solo mi voz.

Pero otra de mis ideas locas me comió las risas. ¿Que tal si Yamato también contrataba jovencitas para "limpiar" esa mansión y luego follarlas como semblante violador que era? Esa me resultaba igual de probable pero muchísimo menos graciosa, porque ese idiota seguro no se daba cuenta del daño que hacía.

Silencio de nuevo.

Pero yo le iba a arruinar el jueguito, ya que la limpieza siempre fue mi labor, ahora no necesitaban a una mujer de servicio para jugar y definitivamente yo no iba a dejarme caer en sus jueguito estúpidos.

Dulce venganza.

En la cocina había otra mesita pequeña con sólo cinco sillas que hacían juego con el vidrio, todo se veía demasiado delicado para unos machos. Pero comprendí la razón cuando me senté en el primero de ellos. Un televisor plasma se asomaba escondido de unas gabetas del mismo color dulce, por eso no lo había visto la noche anterior. Taichi era un comprador compulsivo o en serio tenía demasiado dinero.

_Taichi._

No quería recordar lo terriblemente mal que me había comportado con él en la madrugada, me había ofrecido su hogar, y aunque no me gustara, esa era la verdad. Y yo no pude ni responderle un estúpido abrazo porque fui demasiado débil y cobarde, porque no quería llenarlo de esperanzas sin sentido que luego debía machacar con mis "no, no, no". Pero qué era peor… ¿Dejarlo morir o iluminarlo de cualquier forma posible? Sólo en eso pensé el rato que estuve despierta por el frío y llegué a la conclusión de hacer un balance.

Yo lo quería lo suficiente como para abrazarlo y decirle lo importante que era para mí, pero no era tan cruel como para decirle que me dejara en paz y que viviera su vida lejos de la mía. Después de todo, yo no quería eso. Era mi mejor amigo y esas cosas siempre pasan, tarde o temprano tendría que superar aquella etapa.

Volví a Tierra para verme las medias y la bota ajustada de mis pantalones color sangre. El piso era de mármol blanco puro pero no brillaba tanto como yo quisiera. Me repuse a pensar que apenas ellos se fueran le echaría una buena limpiada a toda la casa pero siendo sincera, necesitaría más que agallas porque esto no era un departamento, era una CASA de TRES PISOS.

Pero valía la pena aplastarle los sueños al rubio… De nuevo el dolor en el estómago ¿hasta cuando los hombres iban a seguir torturándome? ¿Acaso no podían meterse en una pecera y ahogarse de una buena vez?

Salí de nuevo y tropecé con la sala blanca, tenía un cuadro con arte pop en el centro que me dejó embobada con tantos colores. Me acerqué para detallarla aún más de cerca, me di cuenta que esa parte no estaba al mismo nivel, sino que un escalón debajo y el piso allí ya no era de madera sino de piedra negra y rústico, y que cada baldosa era enorme. El sofá era negro y de cuero, olía a… a algo que no supe explicar pero cuando entró a mis pulmones me dio escalofríos y recordé los labios de Yamato en mi cuello desnudo y su mano fría en contacto con mi muñeca corredora de maratón con obstáculos: por lo mucho que saltaban mis venas al lado de él.

Me sacudí el cuerpo entero con las manos y me golpeé la cabeza con ellas mismas, puse las rodillas sobre el sofá con olor inexplicable y detallé el cuadro pintado a óleo. Quedé con la boca abierta totalmente cuando vi la firma con ortografía perfecta: _Yamato Ishida_.

Me estaban jugando una broma apestosa. Mucho más apestosa que el sofá.

Me levanté rápido e hice una mueca de disgusto mientras subía el escaloncito negro también. Frente a todo aquello vi el pasillo principal, por el cual Hikari y yo nos pasamos la noche anterior hasta llegar a la misma sala y que nos atacaran, eso mi derecha, cerca de la cocina, pero a la izquierda (mi izquierda) vi una puerta pequeña y del mismo color del piso de madera. La fuerza de esa puerta me decía que entrara y yo no iba a oponerme porque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ninguna voz me estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera.

La abrí y me topé con el baño principal que era negro totalmente, contaba con el mismo detalle que mi baño: la puerta de la regadera era vidrio transparente. Comencé a darme cuenta qué tan masculina era la casa porque los únicos colores que veía allí eran blancos y negros, y marrón por la madera aunque si dependiera de ellos todo estaría negro.

Cerré la puerta como si nada y continué a la izquierda con tres puertas más. En la misma posición que arriba, dos paralelas y otra de tapón. Comencé con la que, si fuera el piso de arriba, fuera mi habitación.

Una computadora en su escritorio, con impresora y todo aquello, una habitación con demasiada tecnología ¡Por fin algo sin blanco y negro! La computadora era plateada y las paredes amarillo tostado, el ambiente a pesar de ser todo metal, era relajante y aspiré otro poco de ése aire y cerré al mismo tiempo que abría la otra que, según el piso de arriba, estaría vacía.

Esta no estaba vacía sino que estaba llena de instrumentos musicales. Vi dos guitarras como adorno en la pared norte, arriba del piano. En la pared sur una estantería con millones de CDs, me acerqué para ver qué tanto había allí, para mi sorpresa muchos de esos grupos me gustaban: Underoath, Paramore, Bad Religion, Burn Halo, Bullet For My Valentine, Switchfoot, The Police, The Devil Wears Prada, Green Day… y el que más llamó mi atención fue el de Aerosmith, lo tomé en mano y fue como si una corriente me quemara la mano. La vocecita de mi cabeza apareció de nuevo y me lo dijo bien claro:

_**Sal de allí, Sora Takenouchi.**_

Le di el último vistazo a la habitación que parecía más bien un estudio musical, porque hasta micrófono tenía allí. La habitación era azul claro, casi blanca así que por fin alguien le ponía color a su vida.

Cerré rápido y me fui a la otra habitación con el mismo entusiasmo de encontrar un color más vivo aún. Pero esa era blanca, blanca como la sala y como el dueño de ésa habitación. Ya me hacía la idea más o menos de quien era todo eso, porque estaba llena de libros hasta decir basta. Y había un pequeño lugar para la computadora portátil, así que… o era de Takeru, porque me dijo que su pasión era leer y escribir, o del profesor Kido porque era habitación era demasiado seria y fría ¡Idéntica a el muy desgraciado!

Deje todo en un 50-50 aún no los conocía bien para sacar conclusiones y cerré la puerta también.

Salí del pasillo de aquellas tres habitaciones varoniles, y subí las escaleras de caracol mientras memorizaba todo: La cocina, el plasma, el cuadro, el sofá, el pasillo, amarillo tostado, las computadoras, la música, los libros… ¡Y todo eso era sólo el primer piso!

Lo que me podía esperar arriba estaba tan indefinido como mi locura.

Del segundo piso ya me conocía algunas cosas, la habitación de Kari, la mía, la de Takeru y su hermano, y la que permanecía vacía. Eso era todo, pero si continuaba a la derecha (sobre la cocina y el pasillo) había otras cuatro habitaciones más, distribuidas de la misma forma que las de la izquierda, como si fuera un espejo.

Me daba demasiado miedo irme a toquetear las puertas y ver quien estaba que cual habitación, sería vergonzoso despertarlos o encontrarlos haciendo cosas… de chicos. Porque eso ya me había pasado con Daisuke un día que necesitaba la llave y pues… era mejor olvidar ese incidente.

Tampoco tuve ganas de subir al tercer piso y encontrar a Taichi en la misma situación, no tanto por eso, sino que simplemente no estaba de ánimos para verle el rostro ahora.

Entré a la habitación que ahora me pertenecía y la vi tan blanca y vacía como el exterior de la casa, más bien como todo aquello visible, lo oculto tenía color como las otras habitaciones. Entonces la mía estaba igual de inanimada, tuve el impulso de querer dormir de nuevo pero estaba demasiado helado, la ventana del baño seguía abierta y la cerré suponiendo que no había hecho diferencia alguna.

Abrí las dos ventanas del balcón que eran mucho más grandes y me puse los zapatos deportivos, bajé sin decir nada a nadie. Ya encontraría las llaves y me iría a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Las encontré en una mesilla al lado de la puerta en el pasillo, abrí con extremo cuidado para no hacer ruido sin efecto pues aún rechinaba como en película de terror. Intenté que todo sucediera rápido, corrí a mi Mazda y bajé los vidrios completamente, los cuatro.

Aún tenía demasiado frío y el sol del día me ayudaría mucho a entibiarme. Busqué como pude alguna indicación de una ferretería o centro comercial donde pudiera comprar pintura. Tendría el día completamente libre y en mi cabeza no quería ni a Wallace, ni a Tai y mucho menos a Yamato. La distracción: Pintura.

Noté un enorme letrero que decía en letras azulosas "Aqua City" muy lejano, donde antes había un centro comercial al que solía asistir cuando vivía aquí en Odaiba. Quizá era el mismo pero le habían cambiado el nombre. Desistí en entrar y estacioné mi vehículo negro como la noche pasada, llamando la atención de todos los visitantes.

Luego sus murmullos y los chiflidos de hombres al tocar el suelo con mi pie. Realmente estúpidos… molestando a las ocho de la mañana.

Debía pasar por un camino largo y tedioso bajo todas las miradas pero no me importó demasiado, después de todo necesitaba soledad, un rato para mí y allí me sentía sola porque ningún rostro llegó a hacerme demasiado familiar como para detenerme y saludar a quién quiera que fuera.

Los recuerdos me llegaron cuando me di cuenta que el edificio de Fuji TV me miraba y le sonreí como una niña tonta viendo a Papa Noel. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba mi hogar, me pregunté qué tan lejos estaría mi madre en ese momento y qué estaría haciendo, también en ese momento decidí que pronto le haría una visita a papá.

Entré con la mirada extendida en cada lugar, habían personas conversando aunque fuera realmente temprano y es que era **sábado**, parejas cuchicheando y los vendedores atendiendo a sus clientes con los pelos de punta. Me dirigí al mapa del Centro Comercial y busqué algo que tuviera nombre de ferretería y subí como loca por las escaleras hasta hallar la dichosa tienda.

–¿Disculpe señorita en qué puedo ayudarle? –me saludó un joven que trabajaba allí, le sonreí con pena para que me tomara por perdida y no por tonta chula como _toda_ la ciudad lo había hecho.

–Sí, estoy buscando algunas pinturas para remodelar mi casa.

Me pareció gracioso decirle a eso _mi _casa pues no estaba ni a medio paso de eso, la casa era de Taichi y _sus_ amigos, yo estaba allí… por mera pasadera y porque no tenía a donde más ir. Bueno, sí tenía pero no estaba segura. En ese sentido sí podría ser mía. Pero para empeorar la confusión ahora no quería irme hasta lograr dos grandiosos cometidos.

El chico volvió con una guía de colores y le indiqué cuatro que me encantaron y pensé quedarían hermosos en la habitación de Hikari y la mía: La mía estaría azul y un bello púrpura, ya encontraría la manera de combinarlos, aunque ya tenía experiencia. A Hikari le compré una verde y rosa, ambos colores muy claros porque a ella no le gusta nada demasiado intenso y ni las cosas muy femeninas. Es muy… Hikari.

Apenas le pagué salí volando, echando un vistazo a todas las tiendas que veía pensando que cuando tuviera otro día libre pasaría a comprar algo. Zapatos y ropa era una buena idea y me prometí anotarlo en la agenda.

Entré a mi auto después de haber puesto las pinturas en la cajuela, encendí la radio mientras sonaba la canción Baby de Justin Bieber, la tarareé hasta terminar pensando de donde había sacado tanta actitud desconocida, normalmente esas no eran cosas de mi gusto pero esa mañana había estado demasiado extraña.

Regresé con pereza a la mansión de Taichi, porque la descripción casa le quedaba pequeñita.

Toqué el timbre, pues había estado una sólo hora fuera de casa y ya alguien debía estar despierto. Koushiro me abrió la puerta sonriente.

–Taichi está hecho una bestia –musitó más para sí mismo que pasa mí- Estamos desayunando ¿quieres algo?

–No gracias –opté por decir, y me guarde el: comí cereal seco esta mañana.

Subí las escalera de caracol de dos en dos, las pinturas las dejé fuera porque no estaba segura si me abrirían o no. Ahora que sí, iría a ver a Tai y luego las buscaría. De igual forma tenía que preguntarle si me daba permiso de pintar la casa, pero ya me suponía que la respuesta iba a ser sí.

Entré a mi habitación solo para quitarme los zapatos que me mataban y lo vi allí, sentado sobre la cama dándome la espalda, tragué saliva por lo que iba a decirme.

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Dando un paseo, y comprando algunas cosas.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera?

–Una hora como máximo, quería recordar la ciudad. No sabía que Aqua City se había agrandado, es genial –respondí para demostrarle que en serio había ido allá y no estaba mintiendo, vi como su postura se relaja, señal de que me había creído.

Me acerqué y rodeé la cama, me senté a su lado sin mirarlo al rostro pero noté como él si me miró, entonces sonrió.

–¿Qué tal te fue?

–Genial, ha sido divertido respirar el aire de mi ciudad. Ocho meses se me hicieron demasiado largos.

–Sí, las cosas cambian.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando al balcón. Las ventanas estaban cerradas así que me imaginé que él las había cerrado cuando fue a buscarme, seguro pensó que me había escapado por la ventana. Sonreí y me carcajeé fuerte ante esa idea, imaginé la cara de Tai con las manos en la cara del estrés.

–¿Qué es gracioso?

–Nada –respondí aún entre risas- sólo que tengo un presentimiento de lo que pudiste pensar. Koushiro me dijo que estabas hecho bestia.

–Izzy es un exagerado… digamos que estaba en modo _on_ pero no me había transformado.

–¿En serio pensaste que pude haberme escapado por la ventana?

–Eres capaz de eso y mucho más, Sora Takenouchi.

–Nah –inconcientemente acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede allí mirando a la nada, por dentro comencé a insultarme- no estoy tan loca, en serio. Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí.

–Eres pequeña –dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

–Tenemos la misma edad.

–Pero sigues siendo delicada, pequeña, frágil… Cada vez que desapareces siento que tengo que correr a socorrerte, es como con Hikari, exactamente lo mismo. Las quiero demasiado como para perderlas.

–Vale, ahora eres mi hermano mayor. –quité la cara de su regazo y vi como hacía una mueca de disgusto, no le gustó para nada la idea de que me alejara.

–Sí, por tanto quiero estar protegiéndote.

Tai se levantó, alzó las manos al aire estirándose y se movió sin prestar mucha atención. De seguro no había comido nada por la preocupación y el estómago ya no le daba más. La bestia de la que habló Koushiro no era él, sino su estómago.

–Tai –lo llamé antes de que se fuera y él volteó a verme, tragué aire y pensé rápidamente como formular la petición- ¿me permites hacer arreglos a la casa? Digo, quiero remodelar la habitación…

–Claro, todo lo que quieras Sora.

Sonrió por el hombro y cerró la puerta para dejarme sola con el permiso de hacer cuanto se me viniera en gana en aquella habitación. No saldría más a la calle pero me la pasaría de lujo decorando un lienzo en blanco.

Me quité los zapatos y los metí a los golpes en el armario vacío. Volví a quedarme con las mismas medias negras y bajé al primer piso cinco minutos luego que Taichi. Me encontré con una buena escena en la mesita, no supe de donde habían sacado las otras dos sillas pero estaban allí y eran mucho más refinadas que las de poliuretano de la cocina que había visto esa misma mañana.

Los chicos miraban animados un partido de fútbol americano, Koushiro tenía el jugo para él solo y se lo bebía del mismo cartón. Takeru, Yamato y Tai lanzaban gritos al plasma sin razón que yo entendiera y estaban sentados en el suelo, cada uno frente a lo que en algún momento fue su silla. Joe tenía un montón de papeles sobre la mesita y estaba suficientemente lejos de los muchachos para que no lo desconcentraran con sus ruidos y escupitajos. Hikari fue la única que volteó a verme cuando atravesé la puerta giratoria y me sonrió con energía.

Me acerqué bastante y ninguno de los chicos pareció notarme. Hikari extendió una silla y me senté intentando buscarle sentido a toda la gritería. Permanecí callada mientras ellos continuaban en sus labores respectivas.

–¿Qué tal tu noche? –preguntó Hikari rompiendo el silencio de ambas, rodó su silla un poco hacia mí.

–Tuve mucho frío, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto.

–Claro, Tai me dijo que fuiste anoche a su habitación –asentí con la cabeza, puesto que la noche anterior la había visto contenta en las sábanas de su hermano y ella continúo explicándose- yo me quedé con él porque tenía demasiado tiempo sin verlo y lo extrañaba demasiado, necesitábamos pasar un tiempo de hermanos. Ya sabes…

–Eso es lindo, lástima que yo no tenga hermanos.

Y era cierto, desde siempre estuve rodeada de esos tratos de hermanos; mientras estudiaba aquí en Odaiba **todos** mis amigos tenían hermanos. Tai tenía a Hikari, Kouji tenía a Kouichi y viceversa porque los dos iban a las mismas clases conmigo, Henry tenía a Suzie, a Rinchei y Jaarin; y Miyako era la menor de cuatro hermanos. Era realmente extraño pues siempre socialicé más con hombres porque eran menos creídos y se amoldaban más a mi forma de ser, hasta que conocí a Mimi, pues ella era todo lo contrarío a mí, siquiera ahora nos parecemos un poco. Antes sólo existirían razones para odiarnos aunque nunca fue así.

Ella tomó un mal camino al juntarse con Roxane y Emily, ellas la lastimaron realmente y no me quedó de otra que acogerla junto con Miyako, siempre nos llamó locas y salidas pero éramos sus amigas locas y salidas, esa era su forma de decir: las quiero.

De Miyako nunca supe más nada. A veces me gustaría ir hasta su casa, esa idea era bastante posible ahora que me quedaba en Odaiba por un tiempo, esperaba tener suerte de que aún viviera en Odaiba porque ya iban tres años sin verla.

Con Kouji, tuve una historia larga que no terminó en cuento de hadas, de hecho, Yamato y yo nos llevamos perfectamente en comparación con Kouji; él y su familia se mudaron a quién sabe donde y perdimos contacto casi de inmediato. El mismo cuento con su hermano gemelo solo que menos directo.

Henry, aún me envía un e-mail diario desde Argentina, le llamamos el _Diario Digital _ o DD, somos muy unidos a pesar de la distancia, está estudiando veterinaria y siempre le he dicho lo orgullosa que estoy de él.

Aunque siempre quise tener un hermano menor me bastó con tener a Hikari para cuidarla cada vez que Tai no podía, y los ocho meses que fui madre de Mimi y Kari me enseñaron que aún no quería tener un bebé. Sí quería, pero por ahora prefería estar en la situación en la que estaba: Soltera y sin compromisos.

De pronto los muchachos abuchearon al plasma lanzándole maldiciones y de más, se levantaron de las sillas, al parecer habían dado comerciales en el juego y no tenían ganas de quedarse allí.

Yamato, que estuvo más cerca de mí todo el tiempo, me echó una mirada antes de irse a quién sabe donde. Tai se fue a tomar un cafecito y me ofreció uno al cual no pude negarme ¡Algo decente en el desayuno, por fin! Takeru se me acercó y me levanté para saludarlo, él me abrazó y me dio vueltas ¿ese pequeño era tan fuerte para cargar 54 kilogramos?

–Felicidades Takenouchi, aprobaste. –anunció Joe pasándome el examen por la mesa.

Leí un: 88, muy bien. Y sonreí satisfecha sin querer.

Hikari lo tomó en manos antes que yo y silbó sorprendida.

–Sora, eres un genio.

–A ver, quiero ver. –Takeru hizo una maniobra antes de que pudiera quitarle mi prueba. Cuando la tuvo en manos me miró y miró a Joe, que hizo un ademán con las manos diciendo: no sé- Hikari tiene razón –habló en susurro- ¿sabes lo difíciles que son los exámenes con Joe?

–No es nada, en serio –les quité el papel a los niños y lo doblé como pude para meterlo en mis bolsillos.

Tai me trajo el café y volvió a tomar el control del plasma esta vez para apagarlo.

–Son las nueve –anunció como un padre a su familia, después de todo era quien tenía la última palabra en aquella casota de tres pisos, seguro su voz se escuchó hasta en el tejado.

El profesor Kido no dijo nada, sólo terminó de acomodar los papeles y se levantó lanzándome una mirada fugaz como la de Yamato pero cargada de algo que no supe explicar.

–Hoy iré a _Sega Joypolis_, estaré realmente aburrido todo el día –el rubiecito se volteó y miró a Hikari con ojos suplicantes- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

No sé si andaba paranoica pero vi como a Hikari se le ponían las mejillas rojas. Entonces por eso había estado tan callada… eso me hizo reír y le di una pisada fuerte en el pie para hacerla aterrizar, ella me miró con ganas de matarme.

–Claro, claro. Déjame cambiarme.

–No, no –dijo él tomándola de la mano y le dio un vistazo a su atuendo- así estás perfecta. Más bien, demasiado arreglada.

Él levantó su mano y le despeinó el cabello liso a Hikari, ambos se rieron pero al cabo su cabello volvió a la misma posición.

Siempre me había gustado su cabello, era castaño y extremadamente liso; Mimi tenía rizos hermosos y siempre se cambiaba el color, recuerdo que un día llego rubia al departamento y casi le metía la cabeza en el inodoro lleno de cloro.

En cambio yo, tenía el cabello sensible a la lluvia y ondulado, para empeorar el chiste era **naranja**, la descripción pelirroja no cabía en mí, no sabía ni porque me decían pelirroja pero es que era naranja, naranja, naranja, naranja, Mimi intentó convencerme más de una vez que me lo pintara de castaño oscuro y no me atrevía porque ya había oído suficientes historias de chicas que se les caían el cabello por los tintes, y para sumarme puntos, Hikari estaba de mi lado pero ella amaba mi cabello.

Típico chiste de chicas, la envidia dulce, como le decimos.

–Bueno, ellos ya hicieron sus planes. Voy al trabajo –me dijo Taichi y subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras mientras yo terminaba mi café.

Me quedé en la sala, sola. No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Tai ya estaba de regreso con una camisa gris y un saco negro, era todo un embajador muy ocupado en sus cosas ¡Qué rápido maduró! A penas se me acercó bajé la mirada sin razón aparente y metí las manos en los bolsillos, negándome a despedirme con un abrazo.

–Volveré a las once.

–Te dejaré almuerzo –comenté sin saber por qué, sí cocinaba pero mientras vivíamos en el apartamento Mimi me lo prohibía por miedo a que dañara algo. Quizá había perdido la experiencia y terminaría incendiando el primer piso.

–No, no, **once de la noche** –sonrió mientras a mí casi me daba un infarto ¿qué clase locura acababa de oír?

Abrí los ojos a todo lo que me dieron y casi se me salen de las cuencas -¿Cómo es eso?

–Verás, tengo que trabajar hasta las seis, luego voy a mis clases nocturnas.

–Estás demente, clases un sábado –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, ahora los brazos estaban cruzados y seguía sin querer que me abrazara.

–Volveré _cielo_, lo prometo.

Algo en mi cabeza me dio un puñetazo cuando me dijo _cielo_, las cosas no estaban para nada bien… en absoluto. Se supone que yo no debería acordarme de ése tipo de tonterías sino él ¿Qué te pasa Sora? Por qué… por qué hoy tenía que doler más que ayer…

–Todos se fueron a hacer sus respectivas acciones del fin de semana, así como Tk y Kari. Pórtate bien, tú ya saliste temprano y sin permiso, por eso no puedes escaparte.

Sonreí y di un empujoncito en el hombro pero ni se movió, su masa muscular había aumentado un montón.

–Vale, me portaré bien.

**Notas de Autora**

Querrán lincharme ¿no? Vale qué capítulo. Bien, espero que no se les haya hecho demasiado aburrido, lo que quería era explicar la disposición de la casa porque después de todo el fic se llama **Casa Casa Mia, **si hay algunas dudas (que supongo mucho que pueden haberlas) Con muchísimo gusto les explico todo. ¡De hecho me encantaría hacer un plano de cada piso! Rose, deja la fiebre.

Estoy realmente emocionada con este fic, porque hasta ahora es el que ha tenido más éxito de todos y quiero de verdad ponerle muchas ganas. Aún así me esfuerzo con los demás en la lista.

No haré esto demasiado largo, porque el tiempo es oro pero los capítulos siempre se hacen largos por lo que tengo que dividirlos. ¡Lo que hace la inspiración! Este lo dejo hasta aquí, porque el resto debe ir todo junto ya que es demasiado emocionante como para cortarles la nota. Y este es uno de esos capítulos, por supuesto el cuatro ya está escrito sólo esperaré unos días para corregirlo y actualizar de inmediato ¿sí?

¿Por qué no lo hago ahora? Pues porque tengo un sueño del diablo! Me quedé despierta toda la noche leyendo _**Amanecer**_, de Stephenie Meyer (Vai, ya sé que estoy atrasada con esto pero apenas lo voy terminando xD) Y he llorado como una cría desde las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué tal? Maldita sensibilidad. Ahora me dedicaré a Ana Frank.

Bien, en el próximo capítulo conocerán otro lado de Sora, más pensativa que nunca, más molesta que nunca y muchísimo más vulnerable y sumisa. Tai saldrá solo al final porque aquí ya lo puse como principal compañero ¿Muy Taiora, no? ¡No me acostumbro! Yamato entra en el siguiente y… no, no, no mejor cierro mi pico. Solo una pista: **Sora patalea **y** Mimi reaparece** ¿Qué tal?

Todos me salen bipolares…

Mil gracias por sus reviews queridos lectores: _Amai do, Takeru fang, SoraTakenouchii, Black Sweet, Puchisko, nOck-nOck, , Aldinn_; y claro, también a los que sólo leen. Gracias por seguir motivándome.

Saludos.

_Rose._


	4. Più Difficile Di Quanto Si Conosce

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para entretener a los lectores. ¿Listo? Luces, cámaras, acción...

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Più difficile di quanto si conosce.**

Me moví a un lado de Taichi para esquivar una despedida confusa y sin sentido, entonces subí las escaleras negras sin voltear a verlo dejándolo que se fuera a donde el viento lo quisiera llevar, habían pasado suficientes cosas que me dejaron boquiabierta, ya era suficiente y el día apenas comenzaba.

Entré la habitación con una ansiedad que me hacía hiperventilar, busqué la ropa más vieja y fea que tenía y me la puse a medias mientras volvía a bajar al primer piso para llevarme las pinturas que estaban en el Mazda y comenzar mi labor de pintora loca. En ese ajetreo y el choque de una llave con otra mientras abría la cajuela, vi al profesor Kido salir en su automóvil pasado de moda y le dirigí una mirada fulminante mientras sacaba de uno en uno los primeros dos potes de pintura y luego los otros dos.

Quizá él se dio cuenta de mi acción y por eso volteó en U y se fue por la otra calle. O podía ser que yo le valiera como un 0 a la izquierda, y era un poquito más razonable pensar eso puesto que siendo él tan grandote, serio y frío ¿Por Dios, qué clase de miedos podría tener ese hombre? Seguro que una alumna de veintiún años con complejos de quinceañera no.

Como pude cargué los cuatro potes y los subí al segundo piso junto con los dos rodillos y la cubetita para mezclar colores. Ya comenzaba a materializar mis ideas en mi cabeza, y a como iba todo, se vería espectacular. Al menos esta parte del día estaba saliendo perfecta.

No Tai.

No Joe.

No Yamato.

No Hikari.

Solamente Sora.

No tardé demasiado en poner el periódico viejo en el piso de madera barnizada y mal pulida, más bien, se me fueron los diez minutos buscando el dichoso papel y todo para encontrarlo en la cocina en una especie de cubeta metálica escondida entre los cajones.

Abrí el primer color: _**Azul.**_

Inicié mi obra de arte con mucho entusiasmo, hacía piruetas atrevidas y de alto riesgo con el rodillo, con la brocha fui más cuidadosa para no manchar los marcos de las puertas del baño, la entrada y el ventanal. Eso se me fue la parte de arriba de toda la habitación cuando me di cuenta que la pintura se había acabado. Podría decir que el azul representaba mi libertad, la que había perdido hace dos días, la estaba demasiado lejos de mí y no podía alcanzarla.

La parte superior de las cuatro paredes quedaron entonces totalmente azules y, para la de abajo, había pensado difuminarla con el segundo color: _**Púrpura.**_

Pensé lo estúpida que debí verme mientras cantaba a todo lo que mi garganta daba el Electropop de Jupiter Rising, pero lo mejor de mi travesía por el mundo de colores fríos es que estaba **sola** en esta enorme casa y ahora podía hacer todo lo que se me viniera en gana, el rap no era mi fuerte y mi imagen quedaba notablemente rayada cantando mientras el color Púrpura invadía la intimidad de mi habitación. _Mía_. No porque quisiera oí la canción sino que ahora en esta parte de mi vida me estaba volviendo loca, en cualquier sentido de la palabra. Las cosas que un día tuvieron sentido ya no lo tenían y eso había que resaltarlo.

El resultado fue genial, una habitación ni de una niña ni de una mujer: como me gustaba. Siempre me dio miedo que me llegaran a decir señora, o pequeña. No encajaba en ninguno de los dos términos ni quería encajar en ellos, simplemente los repelaba como cucaracha al aerosol.

Aún así le faltaba algo a aquel espacio, ahora, mío. Un toqué más a Sora, algo con lo que me diferenciara sin llamar la atención. También que durara para siempre… algo que se asemejara a mi forma de ser.

Por algún momento tuve en mente el recuerdo de mi amistad vagabunda con Kouji, los días rosados en el parque, las paredes turquesa de su casa y el verde de los árboles del prado donde íbamos a acampar una vez al mes, durante esos siete meses todo me dibujaba un solo color, pero que tan pronto como apareció tan pronto se fue… de hecho, quizá fue una máscara y siempre fue negro, negro total.

Por eso dejamos de hablar, porque tenía que dejarlo ir. Porque ni yo era merecedora de su amistad ni él merecedor de mi compasión. Ni uno, ni lo otro. Escapar fue la salida a todo, tanto para mi ex-mejor amigo como para mí, que comenzaba a querer a otros más cerca de mí.

Ya había decidido dónde colocar la cama el día anterior, así que esa pared debía ser la más especial de todas. Sin preocuparme mucho abrí la tercera pintura: _**Rosa**_**,** la cual se suponía que arreglaría la habitación de Hikari y eso haría, pero necesitaba darle un toque a esta habitación con aquello, una parte de mí.

Dibujé un círculo a medias y tracé unas diez líneas que lo atravesaban, todas de distinto tamaño y grosor. Rellené aquella figura con pintura rosada y esperé que secara paciente y sin prisas, pues en mi lista de tareas aún estaba intacta la decoración del cuarto de mi amiga castaña.

Con Hikari fue más sencillo porque ya sabía lo que le gustaba, todo fue rosa claro. Y una doble línea verde limón en el techo creando la sensación de montura de cerámica, como si fuera un templo griego. Fue algo sutil pero al terminar sentí que estaba tan llena de pintura como las mismas paredes, la gorra que me había puesto al revés estaba manchada con gotas verdes y la camisa tres tallas más grandes que la mía tenía azul por todas partes, me reí de mi aspecto mientras pasaba por el espejo de la peinadora y me puse en marcha a limpiar todo el desastre.

Alcancé un pañuelo viejo y limpié las imperfecciones que habían quedado mientras también arreglaba el resto de la cama, le puse la colcha como debí haberla puesto la noche anterior y tenía una almohada más limpia que no era la mía.

Entré al baño con la sonrisa impresa por mi trabajo con intensión de enjuagar el pañuelo. Entonces lo vi, un papel de color fluorescente escondido debajo de la jabonera y leí claramente lo que decía mientras ahogaba un grito de terror:

"_En la habitación de al lado están tus nuevos muebles, acéptalos por favor._

_No te enojes. Fue mi idea. Taichi"_

¡Quería… quería… escupirle un ojo! Eso.

Sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacer una de sus gracias. Siempre regalándome cosas que yo no podía devolver ni negar, estuve años acostumbrada a esos detalles que ya había olvidado lo frustrante que era verlos y sentirse culpable, y más aún, que Tai nunca los aceptara de regreso. A esa opción ya me había resignado, pero tenía que buscarle solución.

–¡Ése Taichi, lo voy a matar cuando llegué a la hora que sea! –salí farfullando palabrotas por todo el pasillo con la voz a mil por la gritería y el corazón acelerado de la rabia. Abrí la puerta de al lado con un empujón, el juego de cama me dejó tan sorprendida como que Tai no me aceptaría nada a cambio.

Era color crema y parecía de princesa, hacía juego con la cama sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta; lo maldije por lo bajito con los dientes y los puños apretados, luego estallé.

–¡Me voy a comer tus sesos, Yagami de mierda!

Estaba poseída y cerré la puerta con un sonido seco que retumbó en mis oídos haciendo eco en la casa vacía. Me quedé en el pasillo y caí apoyada en la pared con la cabeza en las rodillas mientras intentaba ahogar mis lágrimas que estaba impregnadas de rabia, la impotencia y la carencia de sentido en todo lo había pasado los últimos dos días.

Estuve allí más o menos dos horas porque algún reloj escandaloso sonó para anunciar que eran las doce del medio día y apenas estaba empezando a berrear; para cuando decidí que era hora de levantar la cabeza y hacer algo por mi vida eran las tres de la tarde. Y la ola de calor me hizo sudar hasta que mis mejillas estuvieron coloradas, igual que mis ojos de tanto llorar.

Ni me molesté en secar las lágrimas. Así me paseé limpiando la casa entera, a la sala le quité ese olor tan repugnante que tenía; a la cocina también le di una mano para hacer tiempo mientras llegaba alguien a quien contarle mi desgracia (Hikari o Takeru), igual a los pasamanos de ambas escaleras. Y a las mesitas de los pasillos. Y por supuesto, las alfombras del primer piso.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba calmada me repuse en la tarea de esa misma mañana, y que sin querer, también había empezado la noche anterior. Ahora que no había nadie podía registrar cada habitación y descubrir a quién pertenecía la que tenía la vista a mi baño. Tenía conocimiento de que los primeros cuartos eran de Hikari, Yamato y Takeru, y mío (sin contar el que yacía vacío) Me quedaban los otros cuatros paralelos.

En la primera puerta me encontré una habitación verde y blanca, tenía la cama negra y de hierro, un cuadro de él en su graduación de preparatoria y otra de primaria. Koushiro se había dado un tremendo estirón de una foto a otra en compañía de sus padres, su sonrisa era de pura felicidad infantil, la que todos sienten al salir de la escuela y sabiendo que van a la universidad.

La foto traía la fecha impresa: 25 de junio del 2004.

Empecé a hacer las cuentas de año en año. Si Koushiro era tan joven como yo lo recordaba en la mañana y la noche anterior y, en la foto se veía tan pequeño, me llevaba a una sola conclusión ¡Era un superdotado capaz de usar la telequinesia a su favor! Y regresé a mis notas mentales: _Dejar de ver Heroes_.

Para sacar una conclusión estable necesitaba preguntarle a Koushiro cuantos años tenía y con eso me bastaría. Salí contenta de allí, a pesar de ser un despistado como Takeru lo había descrito, me resultaba amable y simpático. Sabía que su corazón escondía algo especial y único que me transmitía confianza, seguro a él también podía contarle mi rabieta con Tai y sus labios quedarían sellados.

Giré la perilla de la otra habitación vacía pero de un tono amarillo claro, en la esquina noroeste vi el suelo levantado y eso me bastó para saber que era de Tk. Puse los ojos en blanco y me retire sabiendo que esa era la causa de dormir tan cerca de mi habitación y que controlara a Yamato en las noches.

Ahora me encontraba con dos incógnitas. Una de las dos habitaciones _debería_ estar vacía, y la otra era del profesor Joe. Cerré los ojos ante una tentativa aterradora, porque no quería saber los oscuros secretos del profesor Kido, por lo mucho que lo odiara y aunque esa información llegara a valer millones de yenes: no me interesaba, de hecho, me aterraba. Esa habitación debía oler a él, asquerosamente fría.

Abrí la puerta más cerca de la habitación de Takeru y no era la de Joe, pero tampoco estaba vacía.

Un enorme estéreo estaba a lado derecho de la pared completamente negra con estampado negruzco de cebra. Una mesita muy pequeña color rojo estaba en el medio con diferentes tipos de botellas vacías encima y una cama enorme casi invisible por la oscuridad de las sábanas de terciopelo. Las cortinas eran color sangre. Me ahorré entrar al baño como una estúpida y me quedé allí, parada en el centro de todo lo que podía llegar a ser _eso_, y lo que mi imaginación estaba creando tan rápido como un rayo;_ eso_ era suficiente para saber que esa era la sala de "entretenimiento", la clase entretenimiento que habló Yamato la noche anterior al verme.

Estuve a punto de irme pero entonces recordé que debía averiguar cual de las dos habitaciones tenía la vista directa a mi baño, pero tenía tanto miedo que me bloqueé a mí misma. Quité las cortinas con el corazón en la punta de la lengua, mis ojos iban a saltar por todo el suelo cuando vi mi baño desde la ventana… No señor.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza ¿Acaso sería yo su nuevo entretenimiento? Me negué fuertemente y encabecé el retorno a mi pasillo correspondiente. Dejando atrás la horrible pesadilla a la que me había enfrentado, y a la posible jugarreta del destino que Tai me había hecho creer.

–Ese sucio de Taichi… me dio la habitación con la vista... ¡No puedo creer que me haga esto!

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas con más furia que antes, si veía a alguien estaba dispuesta a partirle la cara fuera quien fuera. Entré a la habitación prestada con todo el asco del mundo y me caí a espaldas de la puerta sollozando de dolor, gritando cada palabrota a todo pulmón y en cada idioma que me sabía.

El aroma no era de pintura, ni de coco ni de nada que yo recordara. Y tampoco solía ser tan oscura, el color no pudo restarle tanta luz a la maldita habitación, pero resultaba ser que no estaba en mi habitación.

Me levanté y observé todo con mucho cuidado. Las paredes eran azules oscuras completamente, dos camas grandes reducían el espacio que recorrer por eso me limité a mirar de lejos las cortinas negras como la noche, el techo tenía estrellas celestes de niño. Una de las camas era blanca y otra con colcha morada. Ya sabía donde estaba.

Y tenía que salir de allí de inmediato.

Abrí la puerta pero las manos me temblaron, tenía que hacer algo para controlarme ahora mismo. Esa casa estaba volviéndome loca, estaba perdiendo la cabeza y seguro, segurísimo que todo iba a dar a la sala de emergencia, ya fuera porque matara a Tai, porque me mataran a mí o porque yo misma acabara con mi vida. Como pude moví la perilla y salí corriendo pero su pecho escultural me detuvo.

Y allí el mundo se terminó de caer.

Él estaba parado como estatua mirando como temblaba y balbuceaba una dizque disculpa, su mirada era demasiado dura y yo suficientemente frágil como para quebrarme de nuevo. Desde el primer instante había pasado así, y lo peor, que él podía dudarlo pero no estaba tan segura respecto a cuan difícil era para mí tenerlo en frente.

–L-lo sien-to… No debí entrar, n-no lo hice p-por gusto… Y-yo…

–Basta –exigió él, me tomó por los hombros y me sostuvo fuerte, la coleta se me deshizo por los movimientos bruscos y todo el cabello estaba en mi cara pegado por las lágrimas- Tienes horas gritando cosas sin sentido ¿Eres bipolar o qué?

Me quedé estática y él volvió a moverme. No… eso era mentira…

–¡Habla mujer!

Guardé sollozando por lo bajo.

–¡No seas estúpida y deja de llorar de una buena vez!

Volví a llorar con más fuerzas sin poder controlarme, esta vez, para que se enterara de mi dolor. Se le acababan las ideas y percibí el interés repentino en ayudarme porque pronto comenzó a desesperarse. No respondía no porque no quisiera, o porque quería seguir llevándole la contraria a mi nuevo _enemigo_.

No.

Alguien me había arrancado la lengua y la había lanzado lo suficientemente lejos como tardar horas en encontrarla. Y también, bastante oculta como para necesitar más de dos manos para encontrarla.

–¡Grita, golpéame, escúpeme, haz algo maldita sea! –sus manos me apartaron el cabello del rostro con brusquedad, me sostuvo de la mandíbula con las manos, él también temblaba y me puso contra pared mientras volvía a besarme el cuello, esta vez con más intensidad porque estábamos **solos**.

En esa casa del demonio solo nos encontrábamos Yamato y yo. Ahogándome en mi furia incontrolable y él saciando su hambre de lo que fuera en mí. Ése era mi final. La imagen de la habitación negra llegó a mi cerebro y mi corazón lo proceso todo despacio, yo tirada en la cama de terciopelo y Yamato sobre mí terminando de comerme. Muriendo lento.

Lo alejé con un impulso tan fuerte que se golpeó con la pared detrás de él y cayó al suelo. Con mis manos me tapé el rostro y guardé silencio mientras caía al suelo también, era el mismo cuadro de horas antes sólo que ahora él estaba allí observándome. Grité porquerías con todas mis fuerzas con la cabeza latiéndome; yo… que había sido tan normal por años, tuve una infancia "normal" en lo que cabía de la palabra, tuve amigos, me mudé cuando obtuve la mayoría de edad como una persona normal…

¿A una persona normal también la sometían a una prueba con un violador? Seguro a algunas, pero no a todas. Y yo no quería estar entre esas "algunas". Pero toda la disputa de Yamato no había terminado, a él aún le faltaban unos cuantos pasos más para terminar el baile y para destruirme.

Sentí como su cuerpo se orientaba a mi lado e inconcientemente acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro pero con mis manos aún como protección, sólo por si acaso, sin mirarme, secó las lágrimas que tenía pegadas.

–Las zorras no lloran –susurró con seriedad. Le lancé una mirada fulminante y me quité sus manos de encima asqueada por haberme dejado tocar _una vez más_.

–Y los chulos no las consuelan.

–Touché.

Lo vi levantarse y ponerse en frente de mí en cuclillas, todo en cámara lenta. Me abrió las piernas lentamente y yo sólo pude obedecer pues ya había ganado, su voz se había escuchado tan mágica como la de un Santo, aunque él fuera el mismo demonio. Se hizo un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que todo su cuerpo entrara y me abrazara con fuerza.

–Siempre termino ofendiendo a la gente –dijo sin razón con la voz hermosa que sólo yo conocía y luego sonrió de medio lado, como si yo no fuera a verle la carita llena de sorna, aunque me pareció que en ese momento no estaba jugueteando como esperaba.

–No me da risa –respondí en mi defensa, porque sabía que se estaba burlando de mí o de algo.

–Eso es porque eres una cría malcriada y amargada.

–Genial –moví la cara a un lado para dejar de verle el rostro de Dios.

Sentí su aroma de león más cerca de mí aspiré todo lo que pude, ése olor me quemaba la nariz y me dolían los pulmones; me besó una vez la mejilla, dos veces, tres veces, cuatro, cinco y seguían los besos ahogados, perdí la cuenta en más de veinte cuando cambió a la otra mejilla, luego de cinco besos largos y apasionados en ella la lamió haciéndome estremecer, la piel se me puse de gallina y debilucha. Ya me tenía.

Cerré mis ojos pensando en lo que podría significar aquella acción para Yamato, aquellos besos y que yo me dejara, ¿le estaba dando luz verde a todo? No lo sabía, pero si era así… No… no podía pensar en esa tontería. Tenía que comportarme, luchar contra él pero aún no me recuperaba, y tampoco quería recuperarme. Eso sí podía admitirlo.

–Para esas cosas existe un salón aparte, Yamato –su voz me atropelló pero Yamato siguió besándome la cara sin tocar mis labios, siempre pensé que su blanco era ése pero más bien los evitaba, como si aquello fuera peligroso, una granada que explotara enseguida. La zona prohibida sin que yo se lo prohibiera, pero sí estaba prohibido.

Él no le respondió y Joe siguió su camino hasta la habitación que yo desconocía gracias a Dios, pero Yamato tampoco se detuvo de inmediato pues siguió bajando los niveles y me besó los hombros gracias a que el cuello de la camisa era exageradamente grande y me quedaba de lado, dejando ver la cinta de mi brasier negro. Todo se detuvo cuando tocó mis manos, allí tanto para él como para mí, el tiempo había terminado y qué mala jugadora había sido…

Detuvo sus besos y me abrazó con fuerza de nuevo, pero ya no había venganza, ni sexo ni nada de esas cochinadas. Era lástima, lástima apestosa.

–No vas a llorar por _eso_ de nuevo –dijo- sea lo que sea. No permitiré que ocurra de nuevo.

Me besó la frente como despedida y alzó vuelo para quedarse de pie y cerrarme las piernas como si fuera una tijera, ya me había usado y ya me guardaba, seguro para usarme en otra oportunidad.

–Al menos tenemos los mismos gustos de colores –musitó más para sí mismo que para mí. Y su última mirada azul fue la que me dejó más muerta que viva.

Yamato entró a su habitación y me levanté en un reflejo de inmediato. Mi cama estaba como la había dejado pero uno de los gabinetes de la otra habitación, que era parte del regalo de Tai, estaba allí sin que yo recordara moverlo porque simplemente no quería verlo. ¿La lógica ya no existía en mi vida o qué?

Otra nota del mismo color fluorescente estaba pegada al espejo. Antes de leerla me vi demacrada y llena de dolor como nunca en la vida me había imaginado, era un fantasma. La tomé con cuidado, no tenía ganas de sobreponerme a más cosas. Y ni golpes quería dar, estaba apagada y decepcionada.

"_Estas notas son mágicas._

_Lo siento, éste es por aquella vez que dejé caer goma de mascar en tu cabello._

_Sigue las pistas. Taichi."_

Busqué en la habitación de al lado el resto de las notas en cada mueble, solo para seguirle el juego, ya no podía con nada en serio… Ahora, éste era el momento de mi vida donde podía llegar cualquiera a pisotearme y 100% segura de que me iba a dejar de quien fuera. Esta era una de las etapas más temidas, y lo peor era que no podía superarla con tranquilidad puesto que estaba en el campo enemigo: con Tai y Yamato en él.

La silla de terciopelo crema, decía:

"_Éste, por la vez del partido que te rompí el brazo."_

Reí sin ganas, más bien por furia. No eran regalos, **eran disculpas**. Vi el de la librería:

"_Por no romperle bien la crisma a Kouji antes de que se fuera."_

La mesa de computadora:

"_Por matar a Russie" _ (Mi gatito, al cual Tai lanzó de la ventana cuando teníamos 8 años porque creía que caería de pie o se transformaría en el gato volador, estúpidamente me distraje y consiguió su plan.)

El taburete largo también:

"_Por no invitarte al concierto de Simple Plan."_

Y la mesa de noche, estaba junto a otra mesa de noche, tomé la primera.

"… _**corazón a los dos**__";_ y la segunda, "_**Por rompernos el**__…"_

Lo armé al derecho mientras volvían las ganas de llorar y armaba la frase completa en mi mente. Ellos no sabía lo difícil que era para mí esta situación, tampoco sabían lo fuerte que estuve siendo hasta esa mañana, y uno de ellos desconocía que estaba en un estado deprimente y el que lo sabía, no era el que precisamente mejoraría las cosas.

Sentí sus brazos enganchándose en mi cuello y su aliento frío en la nuca. Como un ángel de la guarda vigilándome en el camino y recordándome lo que me había dicho diez minutos antes. Pero ese maldito ángel ya me estaba hartando.

–Te dije que no volvería a pasar.

Los papelitos se cayeron al suelo y me preparé para explotar. Era el colmo…

–¡Cierra la boca! –ordené sin voltear, debía mantenerme ruda el mayor tiempo posible.

–¿Por qué? Yo sólo quiero que estés feliz, no quiero que _mi _mujer esté triste.

Y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

–¡No eres nadie para proclamar derecho sobre mí! Esto está mal, no puedes prometerme nada porque no me conoces… sólo te interesas en mi cuerpo porque te di la impresión de prostituta la noche pasada. ¡Eres un idiota, un cretino! ¡No sabes nada de lo que dices! No me conoces.

Mi voz tembló en la última frase, pues podría ser que él me conociera de una manera distinta a la imaginada. Yamato pareció medir sus palabras, luego me di cuenta que la había cagado y que él estaba demasiado ido y había bloqueado toda posibilidad de que se saliera con la suya. 1-2 a favor de Yamato, pero al menos yo estaba comenzando a moverme.

Los juegos de puntos eran mis favoritos, siempre los jugaba con Wallace y ahora lo hacía con Yamato; pero la diferencia se hacía notable porque mi ex-maestro nunca fue tan atrevido.

–Que no te conozca no significa que dejes de ser **mi** chica.

–¡Lo ves, no sabes ni siquiera mi nombre!

Estaba arrasando con todo aquello, le rodeé el cuerpo y planeé irme con una salida triunfal como las de las telenovelas pero no tomé en cuenta lo que sus manos podían hacer, como si hubiera perdido la memoria de una hora anterior; me tomó de la muñeca _de nuevo_ y mi cuerpo se calentó en un santiamén, todo siempre tenía que ver con nuestras manos, no podíamos ponerlas juntas porque, no sabía si a él le sucedía pero, cada vez que lo hacía algo me aceleraba el pulso y lanzaba una supernova por la vía láctea.

–Podría saberlo si te presentaras ¿no lo crees?

–¡Cómo si eso hiciera diferencia! –balbuceé en un grito que se volvió siseo conforme el apretaba mi mano- ¡Cómo si eso borrara todo el expediente!

–Dilo.

Me quedé callada y dejé la respiración en la papelera.

–Escúpelo.

Él me apretó más listo para voltearme, sus intensiones eran más que obvias pero no importaba qué tan informado estuviera, de todas formas iba a ocurrir. Escuchamos mi teléfono con una llamada entrante y atendí al llamado de la voz de Craig Mabbit, al parecer el único hombre que no me hacía daño. El número era desconocido, eso me asustó pero igual le di al botón verde, él seguía con mi mano y mi cuerpo bajo su poder.

–¿Hola? –mi voz sonó entrecortada y temerosa, tenía muchas razones para estar nerviosa, desde la ventana podía a ver a la luna llena toda amarilla. El enfrentamiento sería en cualquier momento, faltaban minutos para que _él_ llegara.

–¿Sí? Habla Mimi ¿Quién es? –preguntó ella con su voz tan grácil.

¡Mimi! Oh Dios, por fin algo no dañino en el día.

–Soy Sora –le respondí a Mimi y, sin querer, también a Yamato, entonces me soltó la mano y me regresó el alma al cuerpo. Libre por fin, pero al mismo tiempo caí en la boca del lobo más idiota y asqueroso del mundo entero.

Yamato se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y cantando algo sin sentido por todo el pasillo para mí ya que lo hacía en otro idioma, y se perdió en el bajo de las escaleras negras y de caracol.

–¿Sora qué tienes? Suenas terrible, hermana...

–No te preocupes, te contaré luego con más tiempo, Mimi. –opté por decir ya que mis condiciones psicológicas y motoras no estaban tan bien combinadas.

–Hum, está bien. Llegué anoche a Osaka, pensé que sería demasiado tarde para avisar, por eso no llamé. Sólo quería que estuvieran relajadas…

Suspiré, otro alivio: Mimi estaba perfectamente.

–Eso es genial ¿Y qué tal todo por allá?

–No es como me gustaría pero lo soporto. ¿Y qué tal está Odaiba? Muchos chicos guapos no…

Tragué saliva antes de responderle, porque uno: Mimi quería hablar de chicos justo antes de pelearme con uno y después de que otro me besara la cara, completamente genial. Además olía a pura saliva, estaba asquerosa de pintura y aquello iba a empeorar. Y dos: ¿Cómo sabía Mimi que estaba en Odaiba?

–Es lindo, no ha cambiado en mucho. –mentí, porque todo había cambiado, todo estaba realmente mal puesto, me sentía un peón: la debilucha y la manipulable, una tremenda lagartija, eso era, una lagartija fea e inútil.

–Bueno Sorita, te dejo. Dile a Hikari que llamé y que no se preocupe de nada, dile que yo me encargo. Beso…

Y Mimi colgó, pero dijo la última frase con un entusiasmo inexplicable ¿De qué cosa no debía preocuparse Hikari? Una palabra me resulto de todo el asunto: **complot**, pero no sabía contra quién. Sería maravilloso que contra mí, después de todo le había gustado a la mala suerte y ahora se había quedado como una lapa pegada a mí.

Recogí las notitas cuando mi celular estuvo dentro de mi bolsillo y salí de la habitación sin ganas. Abrí las maletas y lancé todo el ropero sobre cama y me puse a acomodarla toda en su lugar en el closet, en mi cabeza solo estaban tres cosas:

La primera, el triunfo de Yamato porque, como siempre, conseguía lo que quería sin mucho esfuerzo y tiempo, solo una palabras sin sentido con una voz tremenda y listo: Sora la debilucha.

La segunda, el complot de Mimi y Hikari o más bien el secreto que me hacía sentir terriblemente excluida, como si en vez de Mimi hubiese sido yo quien se alejo de las demás… Y podría ser, pues los últimos dos días me la he pasado horrible, puede que Hikari me haya necesitado y yo, por pensar en mis asuntos, la haya ignorado.

Y la tercera cosa, pero no por eso menos importante, la charla que tendría con Tai dentro de unos minutos ¿Qué le diría ahora que sabía las razones? Qué diría ahora que… sé que puedo terminar de romperle el corazón, aunque no tuviera el valor, si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa iba a pasar. Lo peor de todo, era saber que lo iba perdiendo en todo poco a poco, y allí estaba yo, como toda una tonta… viendo mis últimos segundos de vida.

Me encaminé a la maleta número dos pero antes de abrirla mis animos de acomodar el closet habían desaparecido y la luna llena estaba mirándome por la ventana gigante, tan bella y perfecta. Ser la luna debe ser el mejor trabajo de todos.

–Toc-toc –anunció él con voz divertida, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar a su llegada cuando ya me tenía entre sus brazos, impregnándome de su aroma juvenil y callejero.

Me aparté sin ganas y le evité el rostro. Puse mala cara y preparé la voz más gutural antes de hablar.

–Los chicos me dijeron que no has bajado en todo el día, ni almorzaste ni cenaste ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres contarme qué te tiene así? –tragué saliva y me volví a sentar en mi cama, pensé que diría algo de la habitación pero Tai sólo estaba preocupado por mí, la culpabilidad me la estaba clavando al contrario. El tiro me había salido por la culata.

Y la voz no me salió como imaginé.

–Nada, es que no tenía hambre –tan rápido como lo dije, rápido me arrepentí porque me imaginé que Yamato le contaría la verdad ¿Por qué no lo haría yo? Algo debía compensar lo que estaba a punto de decir, eso que tenía en la punta de la lengua y no lo dejaba salir por miedo- La verdad… es que no tuve un buen día. Me enteré de algunas cosas…

–¿Qué cosas? –preguntó sin apartarme la vista y la mía estaba clavada en el suelo.

–Taichi… ¿de verdad me consideras como una hermana? –comencé a indagar el tema con demasiado cuidado, moverme lentamente era el punto y yo era la ama de los rodeos.

–Por supuesto, siempre te lo he dicho.

Respiré hondo y pensé todo demasiado antes de decirlo, pero ninguna propuesta era lo suficientemente buena, entonces preferí dejarlo que saliera como saliera…

–Hoy… le hice un recorrido a la casa, se me hizo extraño que todas las habitaciones estuvieran sin cerrojo…

–Oh, no –se acusó a sí mismo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Dime que no viste al final del pasillo!

Asistí sin aliento porque ya sabía por donde iba la cuestión, abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente "lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento" pero lo interrumpí antes de mortificarlo más.

–¿Por qué en esta habitación, Tai? Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí…

–Es lo mejor. Si tu problema es la vista de la otra ventana lo entiendo, compraremos una cortina y… además, nadie te obliga a quedarte –su voz me atravesó como un puñal y estuve a punto de gritar del dolor ¿En serio todo era así de importante?

–No, no te estoy pidiendo la solución Tai, te pido la **explicación**. –seguía calmada pero con los brazos cruzados- Tienes demasiadas cosas que explicarme.

Se quedó helado y miró a todos los lados evitando mi mirada de novia neurótica sobre él, seguro pensando en la excusa perfecta, una que de seguro yo no aceptaría puesto que ya me las sabía todas.

–Algún día Sora, no entenderías aún –me dijo poco a poco con una voz demasiado débil, los nervios le brotaban por la piel y me lo transmitían a mí.

Conté hasta 5 y dejé salir una bocana de aire, aspiré una nueva mientras volvía a levantarme de la cama en dirección al balcón. Ya sabía que él tenía la última palabra y no iba a contarme nada de nada, su lengua estaba demasiado atada en ese asunto y me hizo pensar que más de uno estaba metido allí, dos malditos nombres se me cruzaron: Yamato y Joe.

–Bien –me metí en el otro tema, el más delicado- ¿El juego de cuarto…

–Ya leíste las notas –afirmó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras volvía a mirarme, mi cabeza estaba en la luna, mirándola desde el ventanal amarillenta por un lado y plena por otro. Apreté mi mandíbula para no carcajearme, pues me sentía estúpidamente bien mirando el cielo.

–Así es –dije con serenidad- pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, tienes que regresarlo.

–Ni loco, no lo compré yo solo, fue un regalo por parte de todos. Mientras no estabas el camión trajo todo.

–¡Taichi Yagami! –le grité y me levanté con los brazos en la cintura furiosa, ahora no era sólo él sino que habían más personas a las que les debía algo… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Todos? Ay no…

Mi mejor amigo se rió con ganas ante mi furia, provocándome más –Los culpables están cenando, cuando terminen les diré que pasen y hablen contigo. Las notas fueron mi idea, espero puedas perdonarme por todas y cada una de ellas.

–Algo así, menos una. –sentí como algo me golpeaba el corazón y empezó a ir más rápido, recordar mis días en Odaiba tomada de la mano con Tai eran una especie de droga que al principio me hacía sentir gloriosa y luego terminaba en caída libre, estrellándome precipitadamente con el presente mientras sangraba y sangraba en agujero en mi corazón, yo quería regresar a esta realidad, aunque dura, era mejor que el pasado en brazos de Tai. Pero extrañaba eso… sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos… todo…

Odiaba hacerle esto, caerle a mentiras. Él nunca supo qué sentí porque no le di la oportunidad pero nunca era demasiado tarde para aclarar las cosas. Yo… no lo amaba, lo quería como mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma; pero no era el hombre de mi vida, no era él con quien quería compartir el resto de mis días, no era él a quien precisamente le acreditaba todos mis dolores de cabeza.

–¿Las mesitas, verdad? –la sonrisa que se le formó fue más bien de tristeza y agonía, mi silencio lo estaba matando y yo no me sentía mal por ese tipo de matanza porque la otra forma era mucho peor, y mientras supiera eso me dolería más a mí que a él.

–El corazón me lo rompí yo sola, que te quede claro. –dije seca como hoja en otoño.

–Sabes que todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa Sora, siempre buscabas excusas para echarte el charco de agua tú sola.

–Por eso dejé de agradarte.

–No –vi como se tragaba algo, seguro pensó en decir cualquier cosa que empeoraría la situación por eso guardó silencio- Sora… ¿crees que fue lo mejor? Digo… lo de hace un año… No insinúo nada, sólo quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Volví a caminar y me fui directo al balcón, el aire de la noche me golpeó con fuerza por todo el cuerpo lleno de pintura, no me había duchado aún por el estrés y la impotencia de todo el día, me sostuve de la baranda el rato en que Tai se me acercaba y me abrazaba por la cintura, volví a llorar luego de aquel largo rato. Sola, con Yamato y ahora con Taichi… ¿Qué me ocurría cuando estaba con ellos? Con Yamato era incapaz de pelear cada vez que me tocaba y con Tai… Tai era Tai y eso era algo por inercia.

Con Yamato era una estúpida, y con Tai me transformaba en la princesa. Ninguna de las dos ideas me gustaban, pero a las dos estaba atada.

–Lo siento mucho –dije mientras él seguía a mis espaldas teniéndome con fuerza como si pudiera caerme por el balcón y hacerme algún daño- Siento remordimiento por lo que te hice, estuve mal… te abandoné, te dejé a tu suerte y aún sigues queriéndome…

–Siempre te voy a querer Sora, **siempre**.

–No prometas un por siempre… Nunca sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Me di media vuelta y lo abracé de frente con todas mis fuerzas, con miedo, mucho miedo… porque estaba ocurriendo lo que siempre temí: Volver a caer en eso cuando lo viera. Ahí estaba él, para mí, para quererme, solo por mí y yo echando todo a la basura… Pero es que ya había sido demasiado, le maté el espíritu y él seguía amando mientras yo buscaba mi camino sola, o por lo menos, lejos de él.

–Sí –susurré en su oído- por más que me duela, sí, fue la mejor decisión.

El abrazo continuó treinta segundos más, Tai me soltó y me miró el rostro, me apartó el cabello de la cara y secó mis lágrimas a medias, como ahora **todos** lo hacían.

–Les diré a los demás que te dejen descansar, Hikari se pondrá tensa pero la convenceré para que te deje dormir…

Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla demasiado dulce y cálido, lleno de todo aquello que siempre estuvieron cubierto sus besos: Amor. La culpa volvió a enfrentarme cuando cerró la puerta al salir y me derrumbé en el balcón llorando como niña desprotegida porque la puerta seguía abierta, porque él entró y lo saqué a patadas, y ahora no quedaba nada.

Ni siquiera sangre de dolor…

Estaba vacío de nuevo.

Repetir la escena de hace un año fue el peor castigo, por lo menos, esta vez no lo había visto gritar ni llorar, ni había intentado arrancarse… ni nada demasiado dramático.

El drama estuvo en mí, en que no sabía porque no quería hacerle daño pero separarme de él era la condena más grave, pero me lo merecía porque las mentiras a Taichi Yagami eran un delito federal. Ocho meses de distancia y ahora, un día era suficiente razón para cambiar de idea en irme, procuraría aguantar a Yamato y Joe lo más que pudiera.

Compensar las sonrisas de Takeru y llevarme mejor con Koushiro, compartir más con Mimi y no abandonar a mi Hikari.

Solo para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni los cinco chicos, ni las dos chicas, sabían lo difícil que era todo para mí.

**Notas de Autora**

Uff bueno, personalmente creo que este es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito. Le puse muchísimo drama a todo; no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió la escena con Yamato pero fue tan… OMG, tienen que visualizarla como la visualizo yo para que entiendan mi emoción.

Una vez más obtuve la descripción de una casa soñada, hasta con cuarto de entretenimiento ¡Sí! Bueno… no… pobre Sora. Y los chicos vuelven loca a Sora, le sumamos uno más a la lista: Yamato, Taichi, Wallace y ahora Kouji. Y ni se imaginan lo que se le viene encima, lo puedo poner así: Las diez líneas tienen mucho que ver con el asunto de sus dolores de cabeza.

No, no son diez chicos… No se emocionen xD

¡Jodido capítulo tan bueno! ¿En serio yo escribí esto? ¿Yo? No, que va…

Espero que al menos uno tenga que ver con el pasado de algún color, personalmente le agregué las descripciones esta mañana ya que las experiencias son las que más me ayudan a formar un buen fic, y créanme, es horrible perder a tu mejor amigo… Yo elijo el color Rosa.

Todos están entusiasmados por saber en qué termina esto… si Sorato o Taiora, y saben qué? Los dejaré con la duda, esperemos el resto de los capítulos, a demás los entretendré un buen rato ya que esto va a tener continuación (vaya que estoy loca, no he terminado y ya le quiero poner la segunda parte xD) Solo espero que, sea cual sea el final de esta, no dejen de leerla… Lo hago con todo mi empeño y mi esfuerzo.

Gracias a ustedes, mis amados lectores, recuerden que un Review hace sonreir a un Autor; _Takeru fang_, _Aldinn, Lyls. __Zaoldyeck, Amai do, Black Sweet, Puchisko, SoraTakenouchii, nOck-nOck & Fabii._

Repito, no puedo estar más contenta con este capítulo porque no puedo. Para el próximo capítulo puedo darles una pista: Visitas. Sí, visitas… personas que van a inspeccionar a otra persona en otro lugar ¡**Visitas**! Para ser cruel, intentaré hacerlos llorar ¿Se me dará o no? Con Decembers estuve muy cerca… necesito inspiración.

Otro dato curioso; el nombre en italiano de éste capítulo significa: Más difícil de lo que sabes, inspirado en la canción de mi grupo favorito (Y también de Sora xDD) _Escape The Fate_ llamada _Harder Than You Know_, si tienen ánimos escúchenla, la canción es simplemente preciosa. Y mi amor por ellos crece más y más, porque cualquier canción se termina adaptando a mis ideas.

**Reviews: dame 1, dame 2, dame 3 y dame más.  
**

Puchisko: ¿Te gustó dARI? G E N I A L **(L)**

Saludos y besos!

_Rose._


	5. Che Cosa Voglio

Esta señorita que se encuentra sentada frente a una computadora y lleva el nombre de Rose anuncia que: Digimon no le pertenece, que ni Sora, ni Tai, ni Yamato, ni Izzy, ni Joe, ni Hikari, ni Mimi ni ningún personaje que se mencione aquí es de su propiedad, y que por tanto solo los usa "descaradamente" para sus propósitos de entretener a un público cuyo fin es pasarla bien leyendo algo agradable acerca de su anime preferido. Y que disclaimer tan largo y pajero, ¡Estoy de buen humor! ¿Lo notan? ¿La razón? Abajo abajo... en las Notas de Autora!

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Che Cosa Voglio e Cosa Ne Pensate Ho Bisogno Di. **

Me desperté con las lágrimas endurecidas por todo mi rostro, no paré de llorar durante toda la noche, estaba segura que Yamato y Takeru escucharon mis sollozos nocturnos pero también sabía que Tk detuvo a su hermano mayor para que no viniera a verme y decirme: "Esto no tenía que ocurrir"; y tenía razón: mi llanto no debía estar, yo no tenía porque llorar sino había dicho o hecho algo_ malo_; mi error estaba en otro lado porque, sin darme cuenta, de cierto modo, estuve esperando a Yamato toda la noche sin respuesta alguna, porque él no vino a verme.

No buscaba que alguien me socorriera, no. Si fuera así seguro Yamato no estaría entre esas personas, y Tai mucho menos. Sólo necesitaba que alguien, que no fuera mi voz interior, me dijera que las cosas iban a estar bien, que todo iba a pasar y que todo lo que hice en el pasado ya no importaba. Que Taichi estaba cien por ciento bien y que mi salud mental también lo estaba.

Aún llevaba la ropa llena de pintura y mi brazo estaba totalmente azul al costado. Decidí que había sido demasiado a eso de las cinco de la madrugada y me metí al baño cerrando lo más que pude las cortinas de la dichosa ventana que tantos problemas me había causado. Me sentía tan sucia por dentro como por fuera, pero ni las aguas más calientes, ni los jabones más aromáticos podían limpiarme del mal que ya estaba dentro de mí desde hace un año.

Cuando ya me había quitado toda la maldita ropa apestosa me miré en el espejo más demacrada que el día anterior, porque la noche pasada no lo había rechazado y no habíamos hablado del dichoso tema de nuestro pasado; lo cierto era que me ardía como si pusieran limón y sal en una herida en carne viva. Me volteé sin animos y me froté la esponja por todas partes, al terminar mi aseo personal y después de cambiarme de ropa me lancé sobre la cama de espaldas.

Mis ojos estaban demasiado rojos por tanto lagrimeo y mi nariz tapada, me la soné y me puse los zapatos sin ganas de hablar con nadie ahora. Era domingo a las seis y toda Odaiba estaba durmiendo, **menos yo**. Hice el mismo intento de fuga que el día anterior, con el mismo resultado: el fastidioso ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Entré a mi auto y repase mi recorrido lejos de esa casa del demonio, necesitaba distraerme.

Encendí el motor el cual rugió debajo de mí con tantas ganas como yo y comencé a acelerar sin saber a donde iría a parar, aunque por el momento tampoco me interesaba. Un lugar en específico me trajo un amargo recuerdo, peor que mi reencuentro con la verdad a las once de la noche del día anterior.

Pisé a fondo el pedal para llegar rápido hasta la costa donde terminaba la islita. Me estacioné en la orilla y me quedé petrificada un rato mientras veía al ferry diminuto desde el otro lado, aparté la vista y me hundí en el volante mientras el aire acondicionado me adormecía la cara. En Odaiba las cosas iban mucho más rápido que en Hikarigaoka porque era un área extremadamente comercial, ayer había ido a Aqua City pronto debía buscar otro tipo de centro comercial al cual ir, quizá el Venus Fort, porque era el único que recordaba por ahora.

Con cinco minutos mirando como la luz solar se extendía y las luces de los edificios se extinguían me fue suficiente saber a donde quería ir ahora. Me había comportado terrible todos estos días **con todos**, pero con quien había estado peor era con mi madre, teníamos alrededor de dos semanas sin hablar… ¡Ella ni sabía que yo estaba en Odaiba! Tomé reversa e intenté recordar el camino a casa desde la costa.

Esa mujer había estado conmigo durante tantos años y yo no pude ni enviarle un ridículo mensaje para que se despreocupara. Toshiko era una de las personas más fuertes que yo conocía y siempre decidida… en eso no se parecía tanto a mí, ya que yo solía ser mucho menos firme y confundía todo con facilidad (por eso estaba donde estaba). Otra cosa en común era nuestro sentimentalismo, ambas, mientras yo vivía en Odaiba, éramos sentimentales y llorábamos por cualquier cosa; no estaba segura de que a mamá se le hubiera pasado esa etapa pero a mí sí, durante todo el proceso de maduración en Hikarigaoka, las responsabilidades y la soledad cambiaron eso en mí.

Si intentaba poner a la Sora del pasado en esta situación seguro estaría llorando debajo de las sábanas, pero lo cierto era que aquella Sora estaba muerta o bien muy, muy dormida dentro de mí. Aunque últimamente estaba saliendo con gran facilidad gracias a un idiota cuyo nombre no deseaba recordar.

No hubo problema en que yo llegara y me estacionara en las afueras del conjunto de edificios. Me bajé del auto, me quité la mala cara que tenía y solté la mejor sonrisa que guardaba, el vigilante me sonrió complacido tal y como yo lo recordaba, canoso, calvo al frente y pequeño pero con un temperamento fuerte.

–Si que estás grandísima Sora –saludó él con una reverencia característica de su persona-, Toshiko se pondrá como loca cuando te vea.

–Lo sé señor Genai, se pondrá peor porque no le avisé –admití con una sonrisa de terror al imaginar la cara de mi madre al verme luego de ocho horribles meses, Genai seguro notó mi inquietud y no hizo más que reírse para sus adentros.

–Claro, una visita sorpresa.

–Así es, espero no despertarla… –le regalé otra sonrisa convincente y continué caminando sin problemas por el sendero hecho de piedras planas- con permiso.

El sendero y el estacionamiento estaban tal y como lo recordaba, siempre lleno de plantas alrededor y bien cuidado por el conserje. Aunque en mis 20 años viviendo en Odaiba nunca le puse demasiada atención a las cosas… ahora las veía más hermosas, como si en serio necesitaran de mi atención (y la de cualquiera) para sobrevivir.

Subí siete pisos por las escaleras para hacer tiempo y pensar en qué decirle a mi querida madre: "Mamá, mi departamento se inundó, Mimi se fue a Osaka, Hikari y yo nos fuimos a vivir con Taichi y sus amigos: uno es un enano despistado, el otro es demasiado inocente como para tragármela, el otro es mi profesor de Geometría. Ah, el otro es un violador que está detrás de mí y me tiene como loca… pero no te preocupes, estaba tan estresada que no te avisé."

Me sentí estúpida mientras subía los últimos tres escalones, seguí el camino de los pasillos y llegué hasta la puerta de mi madre ¿Por qué los pasillos me llevaban a una mala sensación siempre? O ¿Por qué ahora siempre tenía malos presentimientos? Toqué el timbre como siempre lo hacía yo: Dos toques y uno largo de tres segundos completos.

Puse cara inocente, lista para decirle que no había tenido tiempo y que lo sentía mucho, mucho, **mucho**… Escuché sus pasos desesperados por el piso de madera y luego el jugueteo con las llaves, ella sabía que era yo. Estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba su hija.

Sora volvió a casa, seguro pensó eso. Pero es que yo no venía para quedarme… aunque, si tan solo lo hubiera pensado en ella desde un principio, hubiera llegado a la casa de mi madre y la historia de mis dos días pasado no se hubiera desarrollado; pero no. El destino quería que yo me enfrentara a mi pasado para reparar el todo. Quería que me volviera fuerte, y no lo estaba logrando lo suficientemente bien.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa mientras me lanzaba los brazos y yo le respondía el gesto con las mismas ganas; Toshiko estaba hermosa, vestía una falda a las rodillas y una camiseta por los calores del verano pasado, y el cabello recogido hacía atrás, ella era mi madre… la mujer a la que admiraba, aunque en el principio tampoco fuese así.

En realidad, en un principio nada era como era ahora. Si regresara al pasado (que obviamente no lo haría) me impresionaría saber lo mucho que habían cambiado las situaciones, los sentimientos, lo material… nada era igual. Nadie se reconocería a sí mismo.

–Sora, no sabes cuánta falta me has hecho todos estos meses… ¿meses? Parece que pasaron años, hija mía –sentí las lágrimas de mi madre corriendo por mi frente y se me iban por las mejillas, de pronto yo también comencé a llorar con ella, allí abrazadas. Supongo que mi madre fue lo que más extrañé de Odaiba, y lo que más me hizo falta en Hikarigaoka.

–Mamá… Lo siento mucho –dije con voz entrecortada mientras continuaba sollozando, ella me apretó más y así nos quedamos, recordando aquellos días que me iba temprano para ayudarla con el Ike bana, cuando ella me peinaba por las mañanas porque a mí me daba pereza, cuando me escapaba de casa para ir a un partido con… No, este momento era sólo de **Toshiko **y** mío**, no quería ningún chico metido en el asunto.

Ella me alejó con cuidado y me hizo pasar al que un día fue mi hogar. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, nada había cambiado y eso era raro, sólo los arreglos florales que siempre se remplazaban semana tras semana luego de cada clase que daba mi madre, y esperaba que eso tampoco cambiara.

–Oh hija, te he extrañado tanto, el departamento ya no es lo mismo sin ti aquí todo el día.

–No creas mamá, también me hiciste mucha falta… pero aunque estuviera aquí se me haría más difícil pasarme el día en casa, me la paso estudiando todo el día sin descanso… es espantoso.

–Bueno… al menos te esfuerzas por eso, Sora ¿Y el trabajo? ¿Dejaste acaso los diseños de modas? –me preguntó incrédula al ver como evitaba el tema.

–Para nada, sólo que últimamente tengo una especie de bloqueo mental. No tengo inspiración y pedí un receso, ellos saben que trabajar bajo presión no es bueno –le conteste sin mucha importancia a lo que aquello podía significar para ella, algo que obviamente para mí tenía un significado completamente diferente.

Mis bloqueos estuvieron mucho antes de mudarme a Odaiba, mucho antes de la despedida de mi profesor favorito… muchísimo antes de todo eso; pero prefería dejarlo atrás, no tan atrás pero sí lejos. Fue una noche de junio, en vacaciones, simplemente me senté en la silla, me coloqué los audífonos y soñé con mi niñez, lo que había perdido sin querer que así fuera. Y luego el recuerdo de mi pasado hace más tiempo aún, esa parte también se quedaría por siempre.

Estar aquí tenía muchas más razones para mí. Sí extrañaba a Toshiko, sí necesitaba verla, pero internamente era como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo. Aún así, Toshiko pudo adivinar una de las muchas razones de mis bloqueos.

–¿Algún chico en tu vida Sora?

Maldije el ingenio y la técnica de mi madre para leerme el rostro, me quede callada mordiéndome la lengua y torturando mi mente para no pensar en nada indebido, aunque apostaba mi vida a que Toshiko ya sabía todo con sólo verme angustiada y tensa. De pronto los cuatro nombres se me vinieron la mente, estuve a punto de cortarme la cabeza y meterla en aceite caliente cuando mi corazón saltó con los llamados: Kouji, Wallace, Tai y Yamato; y el orden siempre era diferente.

Mi madre sintió la tensión y me ruboricé de inmediato por lo que me causaba pensarlos a los cuatro, era peor que una zorra… cuatro chicos de una vez ¡Oh por Dios! Por lo menos Wallace no estaba ni en Odaiba, ni en Asia. Y Kouji era el mismo chiste. Pero me quedaban ellos dos: Mi mejor amigo, mi ex novio y hermano Taichi; y mi acosador personal, el que tocó mi corazón más rápido que todos, Yamato.

–Sora… no me digas que tú… y un chico… ¡No me digas que te tocaron!

–¡Mamá! –grité con todas mis fuerzas levantándome del taburete, sentía como mi cara se ponía roja como un tomate y la lengua se me trababa- ¡Sa-sabes que n-no soy ese tipo de chicas!

Pero ahora, hasta yo dudaba de eso.

–Lo siento Sora, pero es que te quedas callada pensando en qué decirme… Es obvio que piense algo así ¿o no?

–Esas son tus ideas chifladas, mamá –mascullé con el ceño fruncido.

Con la acusación hecha por mi progenitora se me vino una cosa a la cabeza: La habitación negra en la casa de Taichi. De nuevo me veía a mí misma sobre la cama aterciopelada con una mínima cantidad de ropa y alguien sobre mí a quien, esta vez, no podía identificar; y después la maldición de hace años… cuando _él_ me marcó de por vida ¡Necesitaba una visita urgente al psicólogo! Mis pensamientos se iban demasiado lejos y no quería empezar a creer que me volvería vidente.

Pero la verdad era que estaba jodida de la cabeza y que seguro el oxigeno no llegaba bien a mi cerebro.

–No quieres hablar de eso, verdad pequeña…

–No –negué sentándome de nuevo- no es eso mamá, es que… verás, es extraño todo esto.

–Mira, tenemos ocho meses sin vernos y dos semanas sin hablar ¿No crees que dejaré mi trabajo por hoy sólo para escucharte? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mi única hija.

Sonreí y nos acomodamos en el mismo sillón mientras encendía el televisor y me acomodaba en el mismo lugar de siempre y la misma posición: con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y los codos a las rodillas. Toshiko soltó una risita complacida mientras comenzaba con la historia más larga.

Me fui con cuidado por cada camino, desde que salí la mañana del viernes fatídico vestida como la vocalista de Paramore hasta la noche anterior mientras le decía a Taichi que aún pensaba que había tomado la decisión correcta al separarnos. En cuanto a ese tema, mi madre estaba mejor informada que yo, porque 1) Yo era demasiado cobarde para preguntarle a Tai qué había hecho en mi ausencia y 2) Porque sabía que me mentiría.

–Ese muchacho estuvo muy mal Sora, así como lo dejaste cuando te fuiste a Hikarigaoka, así se quedó. Susumu y yo lo visitábamos todos los días. Él, según su madre, se despertaba a media noche gritando los nombres de Sora, Kouji y Hikari, su madre lo mandó con un psicólogo apenas salió de alta y lo mantuvimos en mucha revisión, a fin de cuentas el psicólogo se volvió amigo de Taichi y lo ayudó más de la cuenta. Él siguió estudiando y se graduó antes de tiempo, y comenzó a trabajar aquí mismo, hacía bastantes viajes por todo el mundo pero casi siempre nos decía que quería ir a Hikarigaoka a ver a su hermanita. Aunque personalmente, a mí no me parecía que quisiera ver solo a Kari, y tampoco tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

Esa información no me sorprendió muchísimo, pues sabía que Taichi era un año mayor que yo y estaba también bastante adelantado en la Universidad. Una de las cosas que me dejaron pensando, y de manera muy negativa, fue el hecho que nombrara a Kouji en su pesadilla, después de todo él ni siquiera tenía nada que ver con lo nuestro. Y él tampoco fue la razón de la ruptura… o tal vez, él había quedado tan marcado con el pasado referente a Minamoto como yo.

–Tai, como me dijiste, compró una casa con todo el dinero y se fue a vivir solo… no sabía que tenía amigos viviendo con él, ni mucho menos que esa casa fuera tan grande –de esa parte ella estaba informada porque ya le había contado la distribución total de la casa, y había quedado más confundida que Coraje en Wonderland; mi madre se puso tensa al recordarlo y continuó hablando con un tono menos fuerte- Susumu y su nuevo esposo se fueron a vivir en Rusia y dejaron a Tai a su suerte, nunca la consideré tan despreocupada, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse de sus hijos… por eso Taichi no quiere saber nada de ella.

Respiré hondo, ¡ahora todo tenía sentido! Porque Hikari siempre había evitado las conversaciones de madres que teníamos Mimi y yo desde hacía ya cinco meses atrás. Nunca quise preguntarle nada, pero me alegraba saber la noticia por fin, sin embargo me aplastaba el ánimo saber que los hermanos Yagami prácticamente habían perdido a su madre al noroeste del país.

Y al igual que mi madre, Susumu nunca me pareció una mujer tan cruel, pero el descubrimiento de un nuevo marido me hizo pensar bastante, aunque mi voz del razonamiento no tardó en aparecer y decirme que ése no era mi problema; y que yo tampoco podía hablar demasiado pues los hombres también me cambiaban, tanto como yo los cambiaba a ellos.

–Él aún siente cosas por ti –me dijo seria y mirándome a los ojos, entonces todo se volvió borroso y el ardor en la nariz inició como un volcán en erupción- le hace daño que vivas con él, tenerte tan cerca y no poder ser de él.

_Ser de él_… esa última frase me recordaba que yo no le pertenecía a Taichi, sino a su mejor amigo Yamato, otro detalle que se me había pasado contarle a mi madre… bueno, pasado no, sino que evité nombrar al rubio en toda la conversación. Pero tenía razón, no había necesidad en recordarme todo lo que yo misma había visto: Él seguía enamorado de mí, muriéndose porque fuera suya de nuevo.

Y yo negaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y nuestro pasado, pues no quería más sufrimientos.

Cada día me volvía más terca y necia con respecto a todo.

Le conté a mi madre el problema con Yamato, sin detallar las partes en que me besaba el rostro como lobo hambriento, ni el hecho de que me había dejado abrir las piernas por un loco ¡Que ridículo sonaba todo! ¡Hasta morboso! De pronto la casa comenzó a parecerse más a un burdel que a una mansión refinada, que era su disfraz durante el día. Otra cosa es que nunca mencioné fue su nombre, porque ya era bastante con estar diciendo Taichi, Taichi, Taichi todo el tiempo, y si escupía su nombre me desmoronaría sin pensarlo dos veces y volvería a llorar como la noche pasada. Por lo menos, si lo hacía, no corría el riesgo de que me saliera por detrás y me matara.

–Ese chico debe tener problemas serios… Te recomiendo que te alejes de él lo más que puedas mientras estés allá –entonces una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de mi madre y me arrepentí de haber abierto mi bocota, tenia que empezar a investigar cómo hacerme un candado bucal- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Como antes… tú y yo… juntas…

Negué con suavidad mientras le apagaba la llamita de felicidad que ella misma había creado –Mamá, quiero arreglar todo con Tai y lejos de él no podré hacer absolutamente nada, incluso puede repetirse todo y lo sabes. Vendré cuando todo se haya calmado…

Toshiko puso mala cara y me miró resignada, yo también tenía una cara para decir: **NO**, que iba en serio, hasta el día de hoy sólo Hikari y mi madre sabían cuál era esa cara.

–Entiendo, pero por favor… aléjate de ese muchacho –me pidió hablando de Yamato, pero tampoco podía decir que lo prometía porque no dependía de mí encontrármelo o no- No puedo imaginarme que te haga algún daño…

–Puedo protegerme, además no estoy sola.

–Confió en ti.

Continué con la historia de otros días en la Facultad, días buenos y días malos en la Universidad de Tokio _Nihon Daigaku,_ cada una de mis experiencias la maravillaron. Recordé mi primer día del quinto semestre que cursaba cuando me fui con los lentes grandes y con pantalones ajustados y de colores, con cuidado me escuchaba a mí misma y de pronto reí sabiendo que desde ese entonces estaba disfrazándome de Rockstar. Hikarigaoka había tenido ése efecto en mí, un efecto que hasta ahora seguía intacto; pero seguro era cuestión de tiempo y es que apenas tenía dos días en Odaiba. Cerré los ojos en las piernas de mi madre mientras ellas me acariciaba el cabello, alisando cada edra con sus dedos bien cuidados.

Toshiko no era una mujer vieja, puesto que yo había nacido cuando ella tenía apenas dieciocho años, y mi padre veinticinco, lo cierto era que fui un embarazo no deseado pero mi madre me había amado desde el principio por el enorme parecido que tenía con mi abuela, su madre, por el cabello rojizo que no heredé ni de ella ni de su esposo.

Mamá apenas iba hacia los cuarenta y estaba en todo su esplendor, siempre me pareció más joven de lo que era y más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer, sin necesidad de usar toneladas de maquillaje ni cirugías. Con un cuerpo no precisamente de revista pero sí saludable.

Me quedé dormida allí como solía hacer en vacaciones de verano cuando me aburría y no sabía qué hacer, con el televisor encendido y el aire dándome en la cara; había tomado esa costumbre que pronto me cobraría la vida en un ataqué de asma o algo por el estilo.

Desperté sola y con el aroma delicioso de la comida casera de mi madre, estaba haciendo mi comida preferida: Arroz con pollo y curry. Me sirvió un gran plato y lo comí a tropezones por la emoción. Durante mis días en Hikarigaoka me veía obligada a comer comida extranjera porque era la favorita de Mimi, y no lo negaba, siempre estaba deliciosa, pero de algo estaba segura… No había comida más deliciosa que la que prepara tu propia madre.

Me quedé sentada mientras Toshiko terminaba su parte y la miraba con ansias. Ya había comido mi segundo plato de arroz y ella me estiraba el suyo con el dulce: "Ya no tengo hambre, cómelo tú."

-Mamá, me voy a poner como barril –dije, pero instantáneamente, me contradije al cuando comencé a tragarme la primera cucharada. Analicé mis actos y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que me debí haber visto, pero luego se puso peor.

Porque comencé a comparar cosas que, a simple vista, y para una persona normal, no tenían nada que ver una con la otra; como si en serio Odaiba comenzara a causar efectos secundarios en mí y como si de la nada me entraran unas ganas de llamar a Daisuke y preguntar por mi departamento.

Mi vida era algo así como un plato de comida, decía algo que luego contradecía con mis acciones sin razón aparente, pero sabía que las hacía porque **me gustaba**… Así como me gustaba el arroz con curry. Entonces ¿Dejé que Yamato me hiciera suya (en el término inocente de la oración) porque me gustaba eso? ¿Por qué me gustaba Yamato? ¿O por qué se sentía bien la sensación de pasión en sus besos?

_Paso_; me dije mentalmente.

Y si me negaba a querer a Taichi pero me dejaba deprimir por todo el asunto del pasado… ¿eso era por qué yo aún seguía amándolo sin darme cuenta? ¿Me gustaba gustarle? ¿Me gustaba llamar su atención? Sacudí la cabeza mientras le entregaba el plato vacío a mi progenitora ¡Hablar con mi madre nunca me abrió tanto la cabeza!

No quería meter mi cabeza en una tina de agua con ellos dos, el primer paso era separar las aguas azules y las rojas, luego decidir en cual de las dos morir. Fácil…

Pues para decidir tenía que **probar**, y con probar quería decir _eso_, ya no quería ese tipo de cosas, imaginármelo ya era suficiente tortura. Ése era uno de mis debates emocionales más complicados, lo que yo quería y lo que los demás creían que necesitaba… Yo no necesitaba el amor de un idiota, yo no necesitaba esas tonterías pues el amor no era para mí.

Ahora solo existían los juegos del corazón, el tipo de juegos que jugaba Yamato conmigo… y que pronto se le regresaría el charco de agua. El mismo tipo de juego que Tai jugó conmigo y que yo jugué con él, pero fui tan mala perdedora que terminé haciendo nuevas reglas a mi favor… y así lo lastimé.

No necesitaba estar de cabeza todo el día, suficiente era con esto. Mi familia y amigos eran lo único valioso por lo que lucharía de ahora en adelante, y ése era el dilema: Tai era mi amigo, y no podía dejar de lamentarme por mi mala jugada. Y puede que él me haya perdonado pero a fin de cuentas, lo que importa es el perdón de uno mismo y ése no lo había conseguido. Pero Yamato... no era mi amigo, y seguía siendo difícil.

–Bueno… creo que ya viene siendo hora de irme –anuncié mirando el reloj en la pared este, pasaba del medio día y aún tenía dos lugares más que visitar, que no serían nada fáciles de encontrar, uno más que otro.

–¿Tan pronto? ¿Podrías venir a visitarme de nuevo?

–Claro mamá… -le sonreí con sutileza y salí a saltos de la sala, ella iba detrás de mí cuando tropecé con los cordones sueltos de mis zapatos y caí al suelo dándome un golpe seco en la mandíbula mientras volvía a maldecir al destino por seguir empeñado en ponerle la vida cuadritos.

En serio ¿Tan mala había sido?

–No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya –farfullé por lo bajo y me levanté gruñendo mientras mi madre se carcajeaba a mis espaldas claro… le hacía falta burlarse de mi torpeza.

–Ve con cuidado, hija. –me besó en la frente, continué mi camino hasta el ascensor y me despedí antes de que se cerraran las puertas del mismo.

Ahora, muy lejos pero en algún lugar de Odaiba me esperaba a quién necesitaba ver, otra persona que haría regresar mi inspiración y, posiblemente, me haría enfrentar a la antigua Sora, la niña sensible, la que siempre soñó con tocar el sol y regalárselo a su padre. También a una Sora más vivaz y alegre que su deseo más profundo era nunca apartarse de su amiga de la infancia.

–Te quiero mamá.

Y todo se cerró. Por el momento, sería yo quién decida lo que necesitaría y si puedo tenerlo o no.

**Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos queridísimos lectores. Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo feísimo e hizo de las suyas en este capítulo sin mucha gracia. Ven, ya tenía que ponerle felicidad a Sora, ¡tanto drama podía ser malo para su salud! Toshiko está sana y salva, ama a su hija y su hija confía en ella. Alegría pura ¿no? Expliqué bastante del pasado con Taichi, y que al mismo tiempo (solo que con Sora le di más misterio) tiene que ver un poquito con Kouji; su madre los abandonó a él y a Hikari por otro hombre pero aún queda su padre ¿dónde estará? Pues le buscaré un puesto lindo… aún no sé dónde pero ya se me ocurrirá algo pro.

Al final, me fui más por las dudas y la dejé confundida pues ya no sabe si quiere a Yamato en tan poco tiempo o aún le gusta de cierto modo Tai. ¿Cómo se llama esto? **Taiorato**, o locura parcial xD.

El sexto capítulo está listo, gracias a Dios. Esta misma semana haré la corrección y lo subiré el próximo sábado. Adelanto: Un reencuentro, Tai se desespera, Sora se deprime, Hikari no sabe qué hacer y a Koushiro se le enciende el bombillo de las ideas; también haré que no sea sólo Sora quién narre esta aventura pues hay cosas que pasan cuando ella no está y ustedes necesitan saberlas. Y el séptimo está construido en mi cabeza, anoche inicié la primera parte.

¿Por qué el disclaimer tan alegre? Pues estoy MUY felz, fui aceptada en La Universidad del Zulia, ahora solo a esperar que se termine el año e iniciaré mi carrera; no dejaré de escribir pues creo que es de las manera más hermosas que existen para desahogarse y descargar las emociones. Por favor, si se pasaron por aquí. Lean también otra de mis historias nuevas: **Dark Parade**, en conjunto con _**SoraTakenouchii**_**.** No sean tan malos y déjennos un review a las dos, pues apenas estamos comenzando y esa historia promete muchísimo.

El nombre de este capítulo se lo debo a mi "profesor" de italiano Chens, grazie bro. _Che cosa voglio e cosa ne pensate ho bisogno di_ Significa: _Lo que yo quiero y lo que tú crees que necesito_ (muy largo ¿no?) Pues está inspirado en una canción de Hannah Montana: "_Don't Wanna Be Torn"_, todo se inspira en canciones… En verdad ¿por qué Hannah? Ni me lo pregunten...

Agradezco, como en cada capítulo, por sus reviews: _ Takeru fang_,_ Lyls. __Zaoldyeck, Aldinn, __Amai do, Puchisko,__ nOck-nOck, SoraTakenouchii, rockpink94._

PD: Me encuentro sin Internet, así que tardaré en actualizar y responder los reviews, ténganme paciencia a mí a mi pobre Internet. Ya es bastante malo pasar el día sin hacer nada… la vida sin Internet es como una tortura medieval. Aunque, si le busco el lado positivo, puedo dedicarme a los fics por todo el buen, y terminar los libros que hacen falta.

Saludos y besos.

Rose.


	6. Vola Via Da Qui

Como digo casi todos los sábados (¿porque se dan cuenta que actualizo sábados?) Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, y tanto Akiyoshi Hongo como Toei Animation tiene los derechos de este. ¿Todo listo? Los dejo con el capítulo.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Vola via da qui****.**

Luego de llegar de nuevo al Mazda encendí la radio en busca de algo interesante que oír para que me alivianara la cabeza después de tanta tontería por parte mía dentro de la casa de mi madre ¿Comparar mi vida con un plato de comida? Ridícula, Sora… estás siendo extremadamente ridícula e imprudente… que pensaría la gente de ti.

Escuché con claridad como un locutor con voz grave anunciaba que eran las una y treinta y cinco de la tarde, el sol golpeó mi imagen y volví a bajar los cuatro vidrios a la espera de refrescarme con la brisa de la ciudad, porque tanto encierro en Hikarigaoka me había puesto la piel pálida, lo que acreditaba más a mi llamativo color de cabello.

Recordé fácilmente la dirección de la casa a donde me dirigía con tantas ansias, llena de nervios y emoción por visitar a esa vieja amiga… Pero no sabía cuál sería su reacción, ella podía emocionarse y saltar en un pie como siempre lo había hecho o, en un caso extremo, pero no tanto por ella solía llevar las cosas al extremo, me patearía el trasero por estar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos y me botaría de su casa con gritos y maldiciones, así era Yolei.

La recordaba como una muchachilla loca y atrevida pero nuestra amistad se vio… afectada por el hecho de que ella decía que yo había "cambiado" y que la culpa era de Taichi, según ella, nunca le cayó demasiado bien y yo lo sabía. Tampoco confía lo suficiente en Miyako tanto como en Hikari o Mimi, ellas no tenían comparación, pero sí la quería lo suficiente como para visitarla casi todos los días, hacer las tareas juntas y reírme de sus: "que culote tiene ése de allá"; "mira sus bíceps", pues en verdad… esas cosas me daban igual, ahora digamos que… también fue culpa de Hikarigaoka y sus mega gimnasios baratísimos.

¿Y ella me notaba mucho peor? Quizá ya ni le agradaría pues mis cambios de humor eran los más extraños de todos, en un momento la chica valiente, al otro instante, toda babosa. Se me estaban quitando las ganas de ir pero era demasiado tarde como para regresarme porque ya estaba en la misma calle que los departamentos donde vivía Miyako.

Estacioné con torpeza frente al parque a una cuadra y la gente se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta, a eso le sumo un hombre con aspecto aburrido y medio dormido que abrió los ojos con desmesura y no me apartó la vista desde que puse el freno de mano hasta que me bajé y lo miré de frente con cara de poco amigos, aunque en ningún momento supe si toda aquella reacción de película era por mi auto o por mí.

Atravesé la recepción observándola todita. Estaba toda envuelta en madera barnizada con un toque súper hogareño, la chimenea resplandecía como si brillara solo para mí entonces la hermosura de la secretaria me pareció invisible y el ambiente era lo único con belleza allí. Sentí que no encajaba esta visión con la de tres años atrás cuando realizaba visitas diarias, pues esto también había cambiado.

Volví a caminar sin darme cuenta y la sonrisa de la secretaria rubia me azotó, seguro vio cómo me había quedado congelada e idiotizada con todo el escenario.

–Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó con suma amabilidad en cada letra, a mi parecer era extranjera pues al hablar era como si tuviera mucosa pegada en la garganta que ni con cirugía se la podrían eliminar. Automáticamente, chocamos la mirada y nos odiamos mutuamente.

–Vengo a visitar a la familia Inoue ¿aún viven aquí?

Ella se rió con detenimiento solo para molestarme, y sin llegar a ser grosera a los ojos inocentes, pero yo estaba bastante conciente que lo que había dicho era una babosada a su manera de ver, pues yo en serio quería verlos. Me preparé para el vómito verbal.

–Los Inoue dejaron este lugar hace mucho.

–Disculpe… ¿usted cuántos años tiene trabajando…

–Los suficientes como para saber que ellos no están aquí. –su voz sonó a una grosería y me aguanté las ganas de patearle la carita de princesa y destrozarle el peinadito que de seguro le había consumido toda la mañana que yo estuve en casa de mi madre. Ja! Seguro yo me veía mejor y no había perdido tanto tiempo- Lo siento, quienes ocupan su lugar es otra familia. Puede retirarse.

El tono de su voz no terminó de convencerme y su sonrisa mucho menos, así que caminé con rapidez al ascensor y marqué el piso correspondiente mientras la mugrienta recepcionista seguía gritando con su voz de pajarito enfermo. Cuando saliera seguro le diría otras cuantas cositas…

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente y di un brinquito para no caerme. Estaba asustada y aterrada, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y algo subió por mi garganta y bajó precipitadamente: **pánico**.

Toqué dos veces el conocido apartamento, y tres la puerta de madera. Pasaron cinco segundos y escuché un: "Ya voy" masculino.

**Pánico, pánico.**

–Hola. –dijo él con la respiración agitada y comida en la boca, luego se la tragó a tropezones y me sonrió humildemente.

El chico era alto y atractivo, tenía ojos verdes y el cabello castaño corto. Él incrementó su sonrisa clara ante mi apariencia de locura, esa mañana había escogido lo menos cuerdo de mi armario: un vestido de día color celeste y un pantalón verde oliva con sandalias cómodas y blancas; seguro la secretaria bonita se estaba riendo de mi atuendo más no de mí, y si era así, estábamos a mano porque yo me imaginé rompiéndole el peinadito.

–¿Eres de esas que trabajan para la asociación de niños enfermos? Ya vinieron ayer y les di mi colaboración, así que…

No supe porque me había visto cara de _eso_ pero la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza era muchísimo más importante que un comentario de un desconocido.

–No, no. Vengo a buscar a alguien… bueno, esa familia vivía aquí hace mucho y…

–Oh no, la mayoría de las familias que vivían en este edificio se mudaron por no poder mantener el costoso del alquiler que aumentó en el último año. –Mierda… allí estaba mi respuesta, mi escape, mi gracia y el chiste, pero no había llegado a la parte de las risas y tampoco iba a llegar pues ya no había más nada que saber- Sé de lo que hablo, yo vivo aquí desde niño.

El muchacho respondió a todas las preguntas que aún no había formulado. Pero por accidente le quedó una por fuera, sólo una cosa: ¿desde niño? ¿Y por qué no lo recordaba?

–El nombre de la familia es Inoue ¿Los recuerdas por casualidad?

Él parpadeó cinco veces y me miró con los ojos como platos. Bingo.

–¿Tú qué tienes que ver con ellos?

Respondí con la verdad, después de todo tenía tiempo de sobra para buscarla por toda la ciudad pero ¿detenerme aquí? No gracias, por lo menos él sabía quienes eran y me daría una pista de donde estaban, por lo menos, **un** solo miembro de la familia.

–Fui amiga de una de ellos y ahora necesito encontrarla porque estoy de regreso en la ciudad.

Relajó los hombros se cerró la puerta de _su_ departamento, el que yo recordaba como de los Inoue. Se adelantó a mi paso y llegó al departamento de enfrente, abrió la puerta sin tocar lo que me pareció muy extraño y no quise pasar porque pensé sería muy descortés de mi parte si ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba el susodicho.

El chico seguro era menor de edad pero bien buenazo que estaba ¡Control Sora, control!. Me quedé con la mirada fija en el piso y el gatito que estaba durmiendo en el mueble pegado a la pared. Escuché el murmullo de voces en la otra habitación y comencé a incomodarme, como si en serio no tuviera nada que hacer allí. Un minuto más tarde el modelo del otro departamento apareció con un hombre detrás de él, el otro no era para nada parecido a él: su cabello era largo y liso hasta la mandíbula, negro con destellos azules y púrpuras, todo un personaje.

–Es ella –anunció el del otro departamento y, a mi parecer, el más joven.- Disculpa por comportarme tan grosero contigo, soy Cody Hida. Como ves, vivo en aquel departamento y, al igual que tú, soy amigo de la familia Inoue.

Le sonreí ampliamente al que ahora tenía cara de niño. Cody Hida… su nombre me retumbó por las paredes del cerebro mientras intentaba recordarlo, entonces no llegué a nada.

–No te preocupes, si un extraño irrumpiera así en mi casa también lo trataría de esa forma. Soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto.

–¿Sora? ¿Sora la tenista del Instituto de Odaiba?

Ahora fui yo quien parpadeó las cinco veces, el primer ruido que oí fue el de mi voz interior, con un: ¿¡QUÉÉÉ! En soprano, era broma ¿no?

–¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo… lo sabes...? ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!

–Cómo olvidarte, eras de las mejores. Estudié allí hasta el año pasado, todos te conocían por el campeonato ¿no has vuelto a esos andares? –sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, por un segundo pensé que sacaría una libreta y un bolígrafo para pedirme un autógrafo.

–De hecho no, aún juego pero sólo por amistad, no por oro. –solté una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción ¡por fin alguien que no me imaginaba como una súper estrella! Sino coo la mega tenista… y eso estaba mejor. Pero aún no lo recordaba.

El otro hombre, el de cabello largo, se aclaro la garganta como un: "pueden charlar de eso después" y nos miró atentos. Cody se carcajeó y me tomó de la mano haciéndome dar dos pasos dentro de la casa con olor a lavanda.

–Sé que buscas a los Inoue y yo los conozco pero creo que él puede ayudarte más que yo.

Estiró su brazo hacía al otro que estaba detrás él: el que vivía allí. Me miró fijamente al rostro y soltó sus palabras con voz tierna; al igual que con Koushiro, con quien tuve una mala presentación pero luego supo cómo arreglarlo, con el otro lo había visto como el típico guardaespaldas cara de culo, pero ahora resultaba tan humano como Cody y hermoso. No pude decir que la humana era yo porque mis locuras actuales alcanzaban un nuevo nivel en el universo, una nueva especie que no merecía ser procreada y reproducida.

–Me llamo Ken Ichijouji. ¿Con cuál Inoue quieres contactar?

Asistí con felicidad –Así es, de hecho es **una**, busco a Miyako Inoue.

Ambos se enviaron una mirada de trauma pero se quedaron con el pico cerrado mientras yo seguía con mis dudas ¿todos quieren ocultarme secretos ahora? Ni siquiera los conocía demasiado como para sentirme mal, pero estaba **mal**, era agotador tener a Taichi en mi cabeza toda la mañana y ahora, en la tarde, el misterio de la familia Inoue ¿qué seguía para la noche? ¿Que me robaran el auto? ¿Que se quemaran mis cosas? ¿Otra lluvia torrencial?

–Ella es la única que aún está aquí –Ken bajó la cabeza y yo comencé a tensarme. Si ella estaba bien (y me alegraba muchísimo), ¿qué había sido de los demás? ¿Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou?

–¿Puedo verla?

–Claro que puedes pero… antes quiero pedirte un favor.

–Adelante.

No podía más que regresarle el favor, pues ambos me habían traído con mi antigua amiga, y era lo menos que podía hacer; afiné mis oídos lista para lo que tuvieran que decirme, entonces fue Cody quien tomó la palabra y completó, más bien ordenó, la petición.

–Por favor, no hables de su familia. Si quieres saber algo con gusto te lo responderé pero con ella mantente callada, ni Ken ni yo queremos que sufra algún daño adicional.

No supe porque tenía que callarme pero sonaba como algo serio, como algo que en serio tenía que obedecer, y no era demasiado difícil ni yo era suficientemente tonta como para abrir mi bocota con algo tan fácil.

–Claro, listo. No hablaremos de eso.

Ken se dio vuelta y Cody me hizo pasar, luego cerró la puerta y ambos quedaron a mis lados. Ken al frente, Cody detrás y yo en el medio, pero no terminé asustada por ser conducida a una habitación por dos hombres completamente raros porque uno era un niño de no más de 17 añitos y el otro se veía demasiado dulce para hacerme daño, lo mismo que con Koushiro.

Pero en los últimos dos días había aprendido que las apariencias engañan. Y que Yamato fuese hermoso no significaba que era un Nick Carter, maldita sea, de nuevo el revoltijo… pensé que ya no ocurriría más.

Seguimos a paso demasiado lento, al llegar fue Ken quién abrió la puerta de la habitación. No había más que una cama grande y el aire acondicionado funcionando con lentitud por el calor que hacía en este otoño. Miyako Inoue abrió los ojos asustada, como si yo fuera un fantasma y no hice más que imitarla porque había _algo_ que no cuadraba con la Miyako que yo conocía.

Seguía siendo de piel pálida, de cabello lila, de ojos miel, con enormes gafas y esa sonrisa de princesa loca. Pero lo que estaba debajo de su pecho _no_ era Miyako. Y por eso ellos esperaban mi reacción.

Ella tenía apenas diecinueve años, por lo que recordaba, y ni siquiera yo, con semejante edad mental y física llegaba a tal extremo… Comencé a llorar de pena porque al parecer todo cobraba sentido. Recordaba el reducido departamento Inoue, donde existía un solo cuarto para los cuatro hijos de la familia, y los padres como podían se acomodaban en la sala. Entonces esta parte era mucho más grande, especial para una mujer como ella.

Donde cabían más que dos personas y más que cuatro, y más que _cinco_. Porque ahora nosotros entrábamos a la perfección e incluso, nos sobraba espacio.

–¿Sora? –soltó ella con los ojos llorosos y los brazos abiertos.

Me acerqué dos pasos y corrí hasta el lado de la camota, con cuidado la abracé y ambas lloramos silenciosamente. Miyako y yo compartíamos la emoción del reencuentro, así como también la del miedo, porque yo quería una explicación del bulto en su barriga y ella no sabía como decírmelo de la manera más sencilla. Más bien: Los tres teníamos los mismos sentimientos.

–Miyako… no sabía que tú…

Yo tampoco sabía como explicarle cómo había cambiado y cómo disculparme por olvidarla y echar todo a la basura, Miyako no me reclamaría nada pues ella ahora tenía alguien a quien dedicarle todo su ser. Entonces una voz masculina sonó más ronca que nunca e hizo eco en mi corazón:

–**Yo soy el padre.**

Pero en el momento no supe de quien era cada voz, sólo miré el estómago enorme de mi antigua amiga como un globo dorado… Miyako estaba embarazada con sólo diecinueve años; ella, al igual que mi madre conmigo, se estaba arruinando la vida con el bebé que venía en camino, perdiéndose la juventud y lo bueno de la vida, lanzando todo al diablo. Y el bebé ni siquiera lo sabía.

.

.

.

_-TAICHI YAGAMI POV'S-_

Como si fuera extraño, no había dormido suficiente en la noche pero sí me había rendido en las primeras horas de la mañana. Cerré, al igual que las persianas negras de las ventanas enormes, mis los ojos preparado para soñar, como en todos los sueños, con ella.

Ella aquí y allá, mi mente solo la ocupaba una chica que ahora me volvía más loco que antes porque amenazaba con irse en cada minuto que transcurría.

Siempre hubo una ella en mis sueños: mi hermana, o mi madre, o mis compañeras de trabajo… pero hace como un año todas se me fueron yendo al diablo; principalmente Susumu, mi madre. Ahora todas esas figuras esculturales y admirables fueron reemplazadas por otra que ocupaba un lugar más delicado y a la vez sin sentido pero mucho más grande, mi mejor amiga… la que _nunca_ me abandonó.

Porque al igual que todas las noches soñaba con sus abrazos, con sus palabras y las caricias artificiales y plásticas con olor a pintura y poliuretano nuevo, recién sacado del paquete. Dolía más, cada herida, cada recuerdo y cicatriz dolía demasiado mientras dormía, y despierto pensaba en eso también así que ¿De qué valía huirle? De todos modos tenía que aguantarlo como una piedra.

Desperté relajado y descansado, miré el BlackBerry sin interés y noté que tenía el día cien por ciento libre. Genial, otro maldito día para malgastarlo en tonterías. Me vestí con bermudas y una camisa abrigada, con el aliento fresco y el cabello "arreglado" bajé directo a la cocina que estaba limpia y con olor a limón. Eso era obra de Sora, por lo que me había contado Matt el día anterior ella no se detuvo en ningún momento de su labor hasta que se hizo de noche y subió a asearse pues él no quiso irse todo el día como los demás.

Y hablando del rey de roma: ricitos de oro estaba haciendo _zapping_ en el televisor y me saludó alzando un poco la mandíbula; como siempre sin muchas palabras.

–¿No tienes trabajo hoy? –pregunté mientras me servía una taza grande de café negro para terminar de despertarme.

–Negativo. –Matt continuó con su tarea entretenida y se detuvo en un concierto de una música que en mi vida había oído pero sonaba a matadero de toros y cerdos, arrugué el rostro mientras él aumentaba el volumen y así callarme. Cosa que no quería porque así como él me jodía yo podía probar también.

–Es raro que las locas no te llamen un domingo, normalmente se van un sábado a la discoteca y regresan lagrimeando.

Se quedó callado por mi mal comentario y me miró sin ánimos por primera vez en el día.

–No comparto esa idea, de hecho, estoy feliz de que dejen de molestarme al menos por un día ¡Anoche tuve que quedarme hasta tarde hablando por teléfono con una de esas! Estoy hecho mierda –atrajo la botella de cerveza sin despegarse del respaldar y se la bebió toda a pecho.

Me reí de su rostro devastador y volvió a subirle el volumen al concierto de las cerdas preñadas dando a luz a sus crías apestosas.

–Igual todos saldrán hoy, al menos yo lo haré.

–Te felicito, yo lo que quiero es una buena puta.

–Por qué no llamas a una de tus amiguitas acosadoras.

–Vete al diablo, Tai. –luego de eso colocó la botella con brusquedad en la mesa y me miró con el rostro de león. Si las miradas mataran la tumba de Taichi Yagami aparecería en seguida en el cementerio.

Me volví con destino a la salida y subí las escaleras de caracol deprisa dejando detrás al odioso temperamento de Matt, aún tenía mis dudas de porqué era el mejor amigo. En el segundo piso atravesé el pasillo a mi derecha y aterricé con todos mis sentidos en la puerta blanca de Kari con las intenciones de darle los buenos días y llevármelas, a ella y a Sora, de camping todo el día. Así habría menos personas en la casa cuando Ishida buscara a la prostituta y también, el alivio que a quienes me llevaba eran las chicas.

–Buongiorno, Bella Durmiente.

Hikari ya estaba despierta por lo que sólo debió quitarse la almohada de la cabeza para verme con sus ojos castaños. De hecho, Sora había hecho un gran trabajo con su habitación pues tenía un toque de Kari que sólo conocíamos los tres. Ambos teníamos las mismas costumbres, así que no tardó en tomar su móvil y revisar, de seguro, la hora.

–Hola, hermano. Si que dormí delicioso esta noche. –Kari alzó los brazos al cielo pintado por Sora y me sonrió antes de bostezar.

Me hubiera gustado responderle de la misma forma pero a mí, eso de no dormir nada, o muy poco, me pasaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y ella lo sabía porque tampoco le resultaba de mala educación no responderle.

–Qué bueno Kari. Vístete hermanita, hoy vamos a dar un paseo los tres mejores amigos.

–¿En serio saldremos con Sora? –acertó mi consanguínea- ¡Será genial! Debemos darle la noticia de inmediato, no sabes cómo ha cambiado, ahora tarda horas en arreglarse para salir pero para nada porque al final parece alguien inimaginable. Quizá un día despierte y vea en su lugar a Lady Gaga.

–No digas locuras, Kari… -me reí de su comentario sifrino.

–No son locuras, es mi manera de pensar… y sabes que tengo razón hermano.

Pero ella tenía razón en que debía avisarle a mi… amiga de una vez. Me despedí con una mano mientras mi hermana menor entraba al baño para bañarse y arreglarse. Sólo cerré la puerta y ya estaba en frente de su habitación. Ahora mi estado de ánimo cambió y sentí que debía calmarme y parecer el hombre más relajado del planeta, así no cagarme frente a ella.

Sora siempre había funcionado como pieza importante en mi vida y era casi seguro que siempre, al tener su presencia, me tomaba cinco minutos poder mirarla a los ojos. Antes y después de todo, sin orden… pero desde el principio era así, por eso jugar fútbol resultaba cómodo porque mi vista iba al frente y no en los ojos de la pateadora favorita por el público.

Mientras me preparaba psicológicamente recordé la noche anterior sin muchas ganas, esa había sido una de las peores. Reconocerlo era más difícil que hacerse la idea: **Yo me la hice todo un año**.

Cuando por fin sé que ella estuvo conciente de todo, de que en el pasado tomó las mejores decisiones y no se arrepentía de ellas, y que Sora no se había marchado a Hikarigaoka para superar nuestros tiempos juntos sino por mera educación superior… se sintió… extraño.

La palabra no me la sabía, o al menos no quería sabérmela. Reconfortante y comprensible no encajaban para nada con mis sentimientos, más una que otra, pero ninguna llegaba a ser suficientemente buena. Esperaba, por egoísmo, que ella se sintiera mal… derrotada, arrepentida y destrozada, que al llegar me saltara encima llorando y hecha nada pero al verla más hermosa que nunca, hecha una furia contra el rededor y tan débil consigo misma…

Sabía que me habían cambiado a _mi_ Sora.

Reconocer que esa Sora estaba mejor sin mí cerca era arrollador, como una patada en el estómago y comerse mierda de perro. Encontrar un camino para ella mientras yo me quedaba en la batidora del dolor pasado, todo estaba mal mezclado: la huida de Hikari, la mudanza de Sora, el engaño y las mentiras de Susumu, los hombres de blanco, los de negro… Todo estaba mal.

No quería resignarme a perderla. Esto comenzaba y era cuestión de tiempo para que yo obtuviera la verdadera respuesta que, por supuesto, no era la que Sora había insinuado la noche anterior en mis brazos, y aunque así lo fuera, las cosas podían cambiar. Ya habían cambiado más de una vez para los dos ¿por qué no otra vez?

Moví la perilla, listo para inhalar su aroma floral. Pero apenas toqué el metal congelado ya estaba en un mundo distinto… un mundo en el que viví durante cuatro años y que tanto extrañaba, sólo que ahora Sora no estaba.

Y no era mentira: Sora no estaba.

Toqué la puerta de su baño y no escuché sonido alguno. Me volví al armario y atravesé las cortinas pero estaba vació, aunque hubiera deseado encontrarla, por lo menos desnuda, me hubiera dado un buen derechazo pero al menos ella estaría a salvo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, lo que me indicaba que no había escapado por allí como ayer o que había prestado demasiada atención a mis ideas y ahora como precaución había cerrado la misma.

Bajé las escaleras de nuevo y me tropecé con Takeru sin querer, que estaba incluso más adormilado que Yamato. Tomé las llaves de la casa y, como me las sabía de memoria, busqué la del baño de Sora que estaba con tranca: Nada.

Estaba vacío, y Sora no había dejado una nota.

Entonces… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

Se le veía tan cansada y agotada que pensar que Sora iría a un centro comercial a pasar el día era tremenda idiotez; primero que nada ya me había dejado una especie de pista con la escapada del día anterior. A un campo de fútbol, quizá; o a alguna parte con muchos árboles porque ese tipo de cosas le encantaban a ella; cosas que obviamente a mí también.

Pero la verdad es que me preocupaba demasiado y con toda la razón: Una chica inofensiva de 21 años con un auto último modelo y con dinero bajo la axila andando desde primeras horas de la mañana sola por toda Odaiba; las primeras palabras que se vinieron fueron secuestro y violación entonces me puse en marcha como máquina y bajé a como alma que lleva el diablo. En la cocina con olor a huevo frito Hikari me sonrió mientras cocinaba y Tk la imitó sacando platos de la despensa. Matt aún haciendo zapping, como si mis casi veinte minutos de ausencia no hubiesen hecho diferencia. Joe miraba sin ganas el televisor mientras Koushiro preparaba batidos a un lado de ellos.

–¿Quieres hermano? –Hikari sostuvo la espátula con medio huevo frito y yo la miré con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, preguntándole un: ¿¡POR QUÉ! En cada segundo.

–Sora se escapó.

Mi voz sonó fatal, Matt sonrió y logré escuchar la carcajada de Joe que ni intentó ocultar, pues le parecía fantástico que Sora desapareciera.

–Sabía que huiría en cualquier momento, luego de lo de anoche… -continuó hablando Joe con sorna mientras mi ira aumentaba conforme respiraba cada uno de nosotros en la habitación.

Su mirada examinó a cada uno de nosotros con fino detenimiento hasta detenerse en Matt, que le respondió con una ojeada de advertencia, se volteó hacía mí con relajo, puso el control sobre la mesa, todos sus movimientos eran cada vez peores ya que estaba tan furioso como yo. Aunque él no se había encariñado de la buena manera con Sora seguro le preocupaba, porque desde que lo conocí supe que no era tan malo y chulo como aparentaba; pero de que era perro, lo era.

–¿Y qué sugieres hacer? ¿Policías? ¿Centinelas? ¿Caza recompensas o algo por estilo?

–No juegues conmigo, Yamato.

–A ver, a ver. Primero cálmense –la voz de Takeru se escuchó más cerca que todas porque ahora estaba a mi lado, con una mano suya sobre mi hombro- Ella no se habrá ido lejos porque dejó sus cosas ¿no?

–A Hikarigaoka no fue, te lo aseguro. No se iría sola a buscar algo allá porque sabe perfectamente que Daisuke tiene su llave y él no trabaja los domingos, no tengo idea a donde pudo ir –comentó Hikari, luego de sacar los últimos huevos fritos.

Me obstinaba la calma con la que tomaban las cosas ¡Mi mejor amiga estaba en la ciudad **sola**! Enfrentándose a todos los peligros de Odaiba y nadie quería comprender mi posición ¿Acaso era el único que pensaba que le podía ocurrir algo terrible? Me jalé los cabellos con fuerza y miré a Koushiro, porque él aún no había hablado, esperando que tuviera la mejor idea.

No que se riera como Joe. No que me calmara como Takeru. No que hablara cosas que no entendía como Hikari, y mucho menos que se burlara de la situación como Matt.

–¿Algún lugar que pueda visitar en Odaiba? Digo, como antes vivía aquí, quizá…

–¡Toshiko! –brilló Hikari con fuerza, y la miré como un ángel. Eso era, Toshiko, su madre… debió ir a verla. Claro, cómo no pensarlo. Siempre preocupándose por la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Pero la mirada de Takeru me hizo reflexionar un poco mi emoción y calmarme con lentitud. La ira fue enterrada y la alegría escondida debajo de la capa de serenidad plástica y fría.

–¿Algún otro lugar? No podemos fiarnos de una sola dirección.

–Tal vez a un parque –sugirió Matt con los brazos cruzados y de pie- ya sabes como son las chicas al estar tristes, les gusta estar solas pero que todos se den cuenta de su desgracia.

Él y su hermano se echaron una mirada cómplice, entonces Takeru sonrió con lastima cargada en el rostro, seguro guardaban un secreto tan fuerte como el mío. Amarla tanto me estaba contando problemas del cerebro que, de seguro, mi psicólogo comenzaría a analizar tan pronto como se acabara la búsqueda. Decir que no estaba perdido en Sora era una gran mentira, la más hermosa mentira porque la incluía a ella en todo esto, porque la amaba más que a mí propia voluntad.

–¿Disculpa? –aulló Hikari levantando una ceja por el comentario del rubio.

Takeru le regalo los ojos en blanco y sonrió –Matt y yo podremos buscarla, con seguridad.

–Nos dividiremos en grupos –sugirió Izzy, ahora con más entusiasmo.

–Yo paso de todo esto, –Joe sostuvo mi mirada con oscuridad durante un tiempo- no me gusta involucrarme íntimamente con mis alumnos. Es mejor mantenerles distancia.

–Vete al diablo tú y tus jodidas distancias de mierda –le contesté ignorando su salida dramática, ahora éramos sólo cinco que la buscaríamos; y tal como Hikari había mencionado nos separaríamos.

Tk iría con Matt, Hikari con Koushiro (lo cual no le causó gracia a ella y a mí tampoco) pero yo debía ir solo porque, en tal caso que encontrara a Sora, no quería que me vieran en estado de rabia: Aquello que le diría quedaría sólo entre **mi** Sora y yo; no con la nueva Sora sino con la vieja.

Todos nos vestimos y dejamos el desayuno-almuerzo en la estufa. El objetivo principal era encontrar a Sora aunque todos, como Hikari, pensaban que ella estaba perfectamente, exceptuándome a mí que no podía despejar mi cabeza de ideas malas.

Vi a mi hermana subir con desgane al auto de Izzy, un _Nisan 370_. Y luego a Yamato en el _Ferrari_ azul de Takeru dándome la última mirada de agradecimiento y despreocupación: él sabía que la encontraríamos.

La seguridad de todos me opacó el momento y la vista me ardió cuando la estuve dentro de mi _Hoomer_. Con las esperanzas aplastadas, pisé el pedal luego de poner la palanca en retroceso y seguí mi camino en busca de la mujer que amaba con todo mi corazón. La que tendría todas las oportunidades del mundo para conquistarme si así lo quisiera, y a la única a la que se lo permitiría.

Era peor que un masoquista pues los cuatro años pasados, cinco con este, no fueron de suficiente agonía, pero qué podía hacer… No era ni su culpa ni mía. El amor en mí no era un estado del alma sino un signo del zodiaco. **(1)**

**Notas de Autora.**

Uff, otro capítulo más. ¿Qué tal salió? Me encantó la idea de parar toda la confusión de Sora, detenerme en Matt y Tai y ocuparme en… ¡OMG, MIYAKO EMBARAZADA! Si que soy mala… lo dije al principio y ahora lo repito: Le haré un hueco en la cabeza a Sora ¡Y eso que es el capítulo 6! Aún queda muchísimo que hacer con mi pobre Sorita.

Ahora me metí con Taichi, quise explicar un poquito lo que pasa por su cabeza ¿Ya me voy explicando? Pero, como se dieron cuenta, Sora y Tai estuvieron 4 años juntos así que sus traumas van un poquito más allá. Fui agresiva al describir a Tai (o al menos lo intenté) pero es que no puedo ponerlo color de rosa porque es un chico ¿me entienden? Debo sacar a mi macho interior más seguido. Y también las palabras de Yamato pero es que así hablan los chicos cuando están solos… buenos, chicos como ellos! LOS CHICOS SON CHICOS!

En cuanto al primer párrafo de todo lo puse más para mí: ¿Qué pensaron con lo de la comida en el capítulo anterior? Anda… a que metí la patota con eso!

En el próximo capítulo: Miyako da explicaciones y sale el padre de la criaturita (¡Ay, a que soy muy obvia!), además que a Sora aún le falta una visita más pero no adelanto nada de eso. También la encuentran, ¿Quién será? Lancen sus ideas a ver quién puede ser…

**(1):** Es una frase de Gabriel García Márquez, que pueden leer en su novela _Memoria de mis Putas Tristes_, esa frase me dejó maravillada cuando leía el libro hace como un año y al fin encontré donde usarla. Por supuesto, tampoco me pertenece.

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Kristina por enseñarme todo acerca de automóviles y marcas pues yo estoy FRITA en ese sentido, así que, flaca, gracias por ese apoyo (y tuve que decirte hasta como termina la historia! Eres única! Ahora mantendrás tu pico cerrado!)

Mil gracias por sus reviews: _Lyls. __Zaoldyeck, Amai do, rockpink94, Aldinn & SoraTakenouchii_. También agradecerles a todos los lectores. Lean: **"Dark Parade"** sí? Lean lean!

**DEJEN REVIEWS! **Saben que eso me haría MUY feliz :3 Vale**, reviews reviews!**

Y ahora… como es costumbre la explicación del nombre de éste capítulo: _Vola via da qui_ significa _Volar de aquí_, porque desde ahora Sora busca empezar desde cero. (Las notas de autora siempre me salen larguísimas)

Saludos y besos.

Rose.


	7. Smetti di piangere il tuo cuore

Te lo digo claro: DIGIMON NO ES MÍO

Te lo digo feo: DIGIMON NO ES TUYO

Te lo digo bonito: DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE.

Te lo digo correctamente: PERTENECE A TOEI ANIMATION (hasta el día que lo compre :3)

Últimamente mis disclaimers están un poquito fuera de contexto…

Hoy no es sábado pero... ¿eso qué! Actualizo hoy para que mi querida Sori pueda leer **L)** Ves como te quiero? ;D

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Smetti di piangere il tuo cuore****.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Quise cortarme las orejas por como estaban sucediendo las cosas… todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Levanté el rostro para ver al culpable de todo acercarse a Miyako, a mí y a la criatura que ella llevaba en su vientre. Miyako también levantó la cabeza y lo miró a él con una sonrisa, y esa fue mi perdición… porque en sus miradas, la de Ken y la de ella pude ver todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y aún así, sabía que faltaban muchas cosas más que no conocía pues después de todo iban a tener un hijo.

¿Cómo no confiar en el padre de la criatura que llevas en tu vientre? ¿Cómo no proteger a la mujer que te dará un hijo? Cómo no demostrarlo…

–Sé lo que piensas, Sora –Ken llamó mi atención con su voz ronca mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Miyako- pero las cosas no son así…

–Ken… ¿crees que puedo hablar a solas con ella? Tenemos muchas cosas que comentar –y Miya tenía razón, había tanto que me había perdido que las cosas no tenían sentido para mí, al menos no ahora.

–Por supuesto, cariño.

Ambos se besaron fugazmente y Cody salió antes de que pudiera voltear hacia la puerta; Ken también desapareció pero antes me dedicó la última mirada de comprensión, allí entendí que, por más que yo no quisiera aceptarlo, y ellos tampoco, eran unos niños. Unos niños jugando con fuego, jugando a ser Dios trayendo vida humana al mundo…

–Estás grandísima y hermosa, Sora –me habló ella mirándome el rostro únicamente.

–Tú también estás preciosa, me gusta tu corte de cabello. –fue lo único que la impresión me dejó decir pues, sinceramente, lo más grande era su barriga y por más maleducada que fuera no podía mirar otra cosa y sentir… lástima de ése pobre niño, porque yo misma sabía como se sentiría; lástima de Miyako porque también sabía cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante.

Aunque los padres lo nieguen, ellos también sienten… también lloran, les duele, se equivocan, se perdonan, mienten, gritan, odian, aman… pero casi siempre mantienen a sus hijos al margen de las situaciones. Ellos se preocupan. Yo jamás estuve muy segura que los míos se amaran pues era extraño verlos juntos, de lo que sí estaba segura era que ellos me amaban, Toshiko y Haruhiko darían todo por mí.

–Voy a la mitad de mi carrera en la Universidad de Tokio.

–Eso es genial, querida. Me alegra tanto que cumplas tus sueños… -Miyako apartó la vista y la dirigió a su estómago, una de sus manos pálida y fina acarició con suavidad el bulto. Sus ojos tenían un brillo cegador, como si pudiera quedarme viéndola todo el día en el plan de acunar a su futuro hijo.

–¿Ya saben el sexo? –fui lo más cortante posible pero Miyako captó a lo que me refería.

–Niña, será una niña… la llamaremos Sakura. –los ojos de mi amiga se llenaron de brillos coloridos mientras hablaba del tema, sin duda no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que hablar de su hija.

Esa parte no la entendía en lo absoluto, cómo podía cambiar de ánimo con sólo hablar de ello… Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con una mujer embarazada tan íntimamente, no que yo recordara, y aunque yo no fuera la madre me sentía contagiada de ese ambiente cálido y amoroso. Sinceramente no entendía el amor de madre…

–Sakura es un buen nombre, me gusta.

Me aventuré en ese mundo de las fantasías maternas y levante un poco la mano- ¿Puedo? –Miyako asistió y yo coloqué mi mano sobre el vientre donde crecía la nena, las sábanas eran sumamente finas para no acalorar a la madre y bastante gruesas para que no se congelara de rato en rato. Bajé por la curvatura de la forma grandiosa que tenía y al llegar un poco más abajo lo sentí, un golpe me hizo alejar la mano por inercia y ahogar un grito.

Caí en cuenta que en serio no era un juego, allí dentro _algo_ estaba vivo.

–Es buena pateadora –ella rió un momento y me dejó continuar la travesía.

–Lo siento, me asusté. Pensé que había hecho algo malo.

–No tienes experiencia en esto ¿verdad? –aventuró ella con picardía.

–Lo básico, nueve meses, vómitos, mareos, se rompe la fuente, corres y el berreo del bebé –intenté ponerle gracia al momento y tanto Miyako como Sakura lo disfrutaron pues mi amiga sonrió y la bebé pateo más suave.- ¿Cuántos van?

–Nueve, me falta una sola semana.

¿¡U-una semana! Estaba jugando conmigo…

–Es asombroso…

–Lo sé, para mí también lo es, pero tengo a Ken conmigo y Cody también está al tanto de mí así que… puedo con todo, todo por ella. –de nuevo los ojos le brillaron.

–Eso es lo que no entiendo… Miyako…

Ella suspiró profundo y me miró con cara de interrogación, esperando algo de mí que obviamente no consiguió, entonces prosiguió a contar la explicación, me suponía yo, o al menos diría algo que me haría reflexionar.

–Ken y yo nos conocimos hace tres años, éramos jóvenes y yo me había enamorado perdidamente de él, yo tenía dieciséis años y él quince, todos decían que podía ser un error grandísimo amarlo tanto… mis amigos, mis padres, mis hermanos, todo el mundo ¡hasta los extraños! Pero ellos no sabían nada de nada. –me golpeó terriblemente al saber que todo ocurrió mientras estábamos peleadas, más bien distanciadas porque jamás llegamos a la discusión, mientras nuestras vidas ocurrían apartadas, arruinándose al mismo tiempo ambas.- Cody y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos, y él no dudó en ayudarnos en nuestras citas… fue algo así como nuestro cupido personal. Los años avanzaron y cada vez confiábamos más el uno en el otro, nos amábamos incondicionalmente y con locura. Fue… mi idea de regalo de aniversario el que estuviéramos juntos y solos por primera vez, el año pasado ocurrió todo.

Me sorprendía un poco cómo Miyako contaba cosas de su intimidad con tanta facilidad si, a fin de cuentas, yo la había abandonado TRES AÑOS, por razones estúpidas.

–Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada de lo pasó, simplemente fue perfecto, ambos estábamos concientes de lo que nos esperaría, yo le pedí que confiara en mí y él me suplicó que confiara en él. Así logramos superar el momento de la vergüenza. Luego la aceptación, Ken y yo fuimos capaces de arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta. Sus padres se asustaron muchísimo pero le brindaron apoyo, incluso su padre le dio empleo en su empresa; su madre está muy feliz por ser abuela y su hermano, Osamu, no deja de venir a vernos a las dos. Entonces…

Por más que quería buscarle el lado malo a la historia no podía, pues Miyako lo contaba como si todo fuera color de rosa, para ella era así pero es que ¿ni una falla? ¿una sola? Ella no encontraba problema alguno al ser madre, y a que sus suegros lo supieran. Aunque el "entonces" me indicó que venía la peor parte, la parte que esperaba concediera con la de mi madre, y así poder tener una visión más clara de la situación pues sabía que Miyako se abriría más que Toshiko y que ella no se la pudo pasar peor que mi propia madre.

–Le dije a mis padres.

Justo en ese momento había recordado lo que Cody había dicho antes de entrar, y ahora tenía que cumplir esa promesa pues era el trato: déjame verla y yo mantengo mi pico cerrado. Eso incluía que ella también obviara el tema.

–Por favor, Miya… no hablemos de malos ratos. Mírate, estás viva, vas a ser madre de una criatura tan hermosa como tú y Ken. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sonríe, siempre sonríes Yolei.

–Te pareces a él –asumí que a Cody- no me deja contar nada de nada.

–Es por tu bien, tendremos mucho tiempo después.

–¿Cuánto rato estarás aquí en Odaiba? –preguntó ella, comprendiendo por fin que lo mejor era no hablar de_ ese_ tema.

–Unos cuantos meses, mi departamento se inundó y me quedé sin donde dormir en Hikarigaoka… por ahora estoy viviendo en casa de Taichi.

Miyako volteó el rostro y me miró con cara de indignación, ella estaba tan confusa como yo… que tampoco me creía que pudiera estar viviendo con él, pero Miyako no se sabía la otra parte de la historia y, a decir verdad, yo tampoco.

–¿¡Con **ése**! ¡Sora, por Dios…!

–No fue mi idea, Hikari vivía conmigo… y ella sugirió irnos a casa de su hermano, es su hermano ¿qué iba a decirle?, ¿que no?

–No pero, vamos Sora, hay millones de hoteles en Odaiba y tenías que vivir con ese desgraciado… Además, puede que sea hermano de Hikari pero es tu novio, y si me permites decirlo, el peor de todos los que han existido.

Exacto ¿¡por qué! Todo el mundo podía ver mis errores a simple vista y yo nunca los vi porque me cegué con los: "todo irá bien, todo saldrá bien" Obviamente **nada** estaba **bien**, y posiblemente ni siquiera iba a mejorar. Me lastimé el corazón pero era mejor lastimarme yo que no tenía nada que perjudicar, en lugar de ella que llevaba a Sakura.

–Taichi y yo, ya no somos nada.

–¡Aleluya! Se hizo la luz.

–Miyako… -añadí con una mirada de advertencia y ella rió entonces se puso seria- las cosas no iban bien, él y yo discutimos de mi libertad y acerca del pasado… digamos que tuvimos un enfrentamiento que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros pero igual nos afectaba ¿Recuerdas a Kouji?

–Claro, otro idiota más para la colección…

–Ya sabes lo que hizo…

–Por supuesto que sí, Sora. ¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo el asunto de Tai y tú?

Respiré hondo antes de responder y me hundí en las sábanas en frente de Miyako lista para esconder mis lágrimas (si es que salían, y estaba casi segura que así sería) y que ella no las viera y me llamara tonta.

–Pues Tai quiso revivir algo parecido y no pude con tanto… Por supuesto le expliqué la razón y me di cuenta que él no podía comprenderme del todo, que necesitaba dejar eso antes de que empeorara y además estaban mis estudios… en ese momento me fui a Hikarigaoka, para escapar de todo y centrarme en algo de una buena vez.

–¿En serio salieron tan mal las cosas?

–Pues sí, empeoraron mientras yo no estaba pero no sé mucho de eso. No quiero darte una información incorrecta, Miyako. Con el tiempo lo sabré. Por ahora, me quedaré en su casa con Hikari y los otros amigos de Tai, hasta que lo nuestro de arregle y él pueda olvidarse de todo el pasado. –la voz comenzó a fallarme y desentonaba en mi relato, era propio de Miyako no darse cuenta tan rápido de las cosas… estaba a punto de llorar.

–¿Arreglarlo dices? ¿Volverás con él, Sora?

–¡Por supuesto que no, Miyako! No quiero volver a hacerle lo mismo, sé lo horrible que se siente, además… hay alguien… un amigo de Taichi.

–No me digas… ¿cómo es él?

–Es rubio, tiene ojos grandes y azules… Buen cuerpo pero eso es lo de menos Yolei, lo que importa es que él me quiere… me quiere hacer suya o algo así –ella abrió los ojos y se apretó el vientre con la mano izquierda- ¡ves! No tiene sentido, me conoció el viernes y ya me tiene loca, yo…

Era tan complicado hablar de mis sentimientos hacía Yamato pues jamás lo había catalogado de manera tan dulce, y lo hacía porque si usaba las palabras reales a Miyako le daría un infarto. Pero, ahora que lo veía así, no era tan malo… quizá solo sea un muchacho sin nadie a quien amar, sin nadie… que busca follar con cuanta puta se le pase en frente pero estaba segura que yo no era la típica chica que se convencía tan fácil aunque, si me preguntaban, me quedaba poco tiempo antes de caer a sus pies.

–Ay Sora, no me digas que te gusta ése depravado sexual…

–¡Que no! Él me acosa y más nada… -aparté la vista y acomodé la trompa de la rabieta que siempre hacía, Miyako se carcajeó y me pidió más explicaciones a las cuales ya no podía negarme pues ella había hablado bastante de su experiencia. Y, también, era inevitable el desahogo.

Con Miyako no hubo tantos inconvenientes en soltar nombres, aunque a mí me causaran asco y repulsión Miyako siempre tenía algo que aportar acerca de todos y cada uno de ellos. Al avanzar las palabrotas brotaron tanto de su boca como de la mía y volvimos hacía el pasado, pues éramos de las mejores amigas. Las horas pasaron hasta que llegamos al tema más importante: **nuestra amistad**. Nos entretuvimos en lo que hicimos en la ausencia de la otra que nos olvidamos de lo que compartimos…

–¿Por qué, Sora? ¿Hubo cosas más importantes que nosotras dos?

–No quiero que lo pienses de ésa forma… creo que todo tuvo que ver con que preferí esperar a que tú hicieras algo, pues pensé que la molesta eras tú… juraba que no querías hablarme.

–Sé que fui muy grosera en un principio, pero también esperaba que tú regresaras. Estuvo mal, me sentía culpable pero luego tuve mis propios problemas y Ken… bueno… me distraje, lo siento, es tan duro admitirlo. –la futura madre se volvió a acariciar en vientre y bajó la cabeza para que yo no la viera llorar- Aunque créeme, siempre me preguntaba dónde estabas y a dónde te habías llevado nuestra unión.

Aunque ella no lo quisiera, y aunque a mí me pareciera mentira yo también pensaba en ella de rato en ratos, secretamente ambas ocupamos nuestras cabezas en cosas que, en el momento, eran lo más importante y sabía que sólo en mi caso el motivo de la separación era un estupidez; pues ella amaba a Ken y estaban juntos… yo… ya no lo tenía a él.

Sus razones dieron frutos ¿y los míos qué? Claro, pura confusión pues ahora no estaba tan segura de haber dicho la verdad el sábado por la noche. No estaba tan segura de que separarnos haya sido lo mejor pues tampoco sabía si… Tai tenía el mismo efecto en mí.

–Lo siento tanto, Miya… Yo no me lleve nada, simplemente cortamos ese nexo que teníamos. Tú te quedaste con una parte y yo con otra.

–Es la verdad. Discúlpame, soy la chica más despistada y tonta del mundo… vivo en mi burbuja feliz y me olvido de lo que no está dentro de ella.

Entonces le sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas combinadas… tanto por el otro tema como de este, y el secreto de los Inoue. Aunque ya podía hacerme la idea: ellos no lo aceptaron. Era mucho peor pues, en el único caso de embarazo prematuro que yo conocía, los padres de la pobre mujer la ayudaron y quien la abandonó, pero no por mal, fue el esposo… el hombre que ella amaba.

Mi madre estuvo sola los últimos seis meses del embarazo ya que, según ella me contó, mi padre se fue a conseguir trabajo en Kyoto y no hubo más remedió que ella se quedara pues de igual forma, aunque nos mudáramos, él no estaría con nosotras. Mi abuela, Rumiko, fue quien cuido de nosotras dos… y al parecer el único apoyo.

Las mujeres son mucho más sensibles y delicadas que los hombres, sienten todo con más intensidad y luchan por lo que desean con más fuerza. Yo no quería estar en ninguna de las dos situaciones pues, mi madre no tenía al amor, y Miyako no tenía el apoyo. Pero la vida no es un pastel de fresa y había que comérselo todo sin agua para tragar… puede que sus experiencias no fueran gratas pero ellas estaban de pie, sonriendo, viviendo y disfrutando cada instante con esa criatura que llevaban dentro.

Tampoco lo entendía pues no sé que es llevar algo con vida dentro de ti más que parásitos, pero debía ser la experiencia más maravillosa de todas pues nada era más valioso y hermoso que una mujer en cinta.

–Claro que no, yo también lo siento… hubiera… preferido estar contigo durante todo este tiempo, yo también te hubiera ayudado con Sakurita, te pudiera aconsejar pero mira ahora sólo queda una semana y yo no puedo compensar el tiempo –me sequé las lágrimas yo sola pues para ese momento no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera por mí a diferencia de los días anteriores- Pero ¿sabes qué? Estoy orgullosa de ti, porque has madurado tan rápido… yo tengo 21 años y sigo pensando infantilmente –ella sonrió pues sabía que era cierto, iniciando por mi atuendo- vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo Miyako Inoue.

–Gracias por eso... Entonces ¿todo está bien?, ¿amigas por siempre?

–Miyako, nunca dejamos de ser amigas ¿sabes por qué? Cuando tú en serio te preocupas por alguien, piensas en esa persona, te preguntas qué hace, cómo estará, y aunque no hables con ella sientes el presentimiento de cómo está; y ése alguien siente lo mismo por ti puedes jurar que está interesado en algo de ti, nosotras queremos la amistad una de la otra ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes que por tres años… aún tuvimos la confianza de contarnos la intimidad… porque aunque yo pensara que no querías hablar y tú que yo estaba molesta, siempre confiamos una en la otra y esas pequeñeces no nos desmoronaron individualmente.

Aunque nuestros caminos fueran separados, aunque ella se llevara esa otra parte de la unión… ambas conservamos nuestras partes ya ahora, juntas, en el reencuentro, las pegábamos de nuevo.

–Por más que tú odiaras a Taichi y por más que yo lo defendiera… no dejamos de confiar.

–Amistad.

–La verdadera amistad no se daña tan fácilmente, ni tres años pudieron con nosotras, ni lo harán cinco, seis, diez…

Miyako se levantó de la cama y se sentó sobre ella sin quitarse la mano del bulto, con la otra me indicó que me sentara a su lado a lo que yo asistí con los ánimos elevándose y la mirada gacha.

El mismo brazo lo estiró y me abrazó por la espalda.

–No volverá a ocurrir, uno, dos, tres, un milenio… no nos afectará más ¿cierto?

–No dejemos de luchar por lo que amamos, somos mujeres, peleadoras y fuertes.

Mi **amiga** sonrió por mi tono de voz en intento de imperio pero salió más a hormiga hablando en francés. Lo que más deseaba era que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y, sacando cuentas del día de hoy, con mi madre me fue bien aunque pensé de más las cosas, con Miyako me esperaba el enfrentamiento con el pasado, el desahogo y el reencuentro de lo que habíamos disfrazado o más bien, vuelto invisible, pues nuestra amistad estaba reconstruida y más vivaz que nunca.

–Gracias por visitarme, espero que vengas para conocer a Sakura.

–Claro que sí –admití con cierto empeño, y esta vez no pedí permiso para hablarle a la niña- Y serás así de terca y justa como tu mami ¿verdad?

Miyako me miró con los ojos abiertos y entonces me lo dijo:

–Ella te quiere, volvió a patear… creo que le gusta tu voz.

–Le gusta la tuya, que no es lo mismo.

–Obviamente, soy su madre, pero no eliminemos ambas posibilidades.

La tarde se me había pasado en la reconstrucción de sentimientos y ya me quedaba poco tiempo para visitar a la otra persona pues el reloj iba a las 18.42 y el cielo estaba oscureciendo amenazando con sacar a los ladrones de las casas.

Me despedí de Miyako con tranquilidad pues, a mi parecer, ella merecía un buen tiempo. Con Ken fui más fugaz pues él estaba ansioso por ver a su mujer y me di cuenta que había pasado algo por alto: ¿Ellos sólo vivían juntos, no? ¿No estaban casados? Cody dijo que podía explicarme cuantas cosas yo quisiera así que salimos ambos al pasillo y le pregunté sólo eso, aunque la respuesta fue a la de otra pregunta muy distinta.

–Los padres de Miyako no aceptaron nada –como me lo suponía- Ken quería casarse con ella pero ella tampoco estuvo del todo de acuerdo pues no quería atarlo a otra cosa tan rápido, ella dice con que con el amor que sienten no hace falta más pruebas… un papel no tiene importancia, y ya tendrían más tiempo para organizarse.

–Miyako tiene un buen corazón ¿Ken no se opuso a nada?

–En lo absoluto. Él la entendió y prefirió dedicarle su tiempo a la bebé que a una boda. Sí se casarán, pero por el momento asumo que no será hasta que Sakura nazca.

–Ya veo. Ojala sean felices por siempre –admití alegre pues era cierto. Ken, un niño de apenas 18 años merecía ser feliz con la persona que amaba, no se equivocaron, puede que a primera vista sí, pero ahora que los conocía (por lo menos gran parte) sabía que no tenía nada de malo, que los únicos malos de la historia eran sus padres por no comprender y que aún así ella no se deprimía porque la fuerza estaba mientras tuviera alguien para quien brillar: Cody, Ken y Sakura eran los principales.

Aunque en sí, ellos corrigieron el error con buena postura.

Cody y yo nos despedimos luego de la conversación. Bajé las escaleras y la recepcionista me miró obstinada, como si hubiera tenido que verme el rostro por toda una hora, cosa que no había pasado.

–Con su permiso señorita "mi culo es operado y mi peinado de salón barato" –le dije y tras ello le saqué la lengua de forma infantil y salí corriendo hasta donde estaba mi coche.

La noche había llegado y Odaiba estaba cubierta por una manta azul marino, me sentí inspirada por el ambiente fresco que había. El otoño me abrazó invitándome a disfrutar de él, las luces estaban encendidas así que no vi problema en irme caminando hasta mi próximo destino.

Fui observada durante los primeros diez minutos de caminata y los cinco restantes pude estar en paz. El nuevo lugar causaba un ambiente aterrador y más aún pues era de noche, me adentraba en el prado con olor a flores, porque sólo veía flores y piedras. A 200 metros de la entrada encontré mi destino en solitario, me senté en suelo de pasto y me dejé caer de espaldas viendo la noche y los pequeños puntos que apenas se identificaban como estrellas. Justo antes había comprado unas flores para reemplazar las marchitas que, de seguro, mi madre había traído, pues no conocía a más nadie que se preocupara por él.

Otro hombre que también me cambió y que yo lo cambié. Él nunca fue quien yo conocí pues solía ser alguien inmaduro y gritón, alguien que disfrutaba cada día de la vida como si fuera el último, sin responsabilidades y sin nada… alguien a quien podías darle una patada en la cabeza para que aterrizara. Cuando nos conocimos eso quedó atrás, pues conmigo aprendió a madurar y yo también, comprendí que la vida estaba cargada de consecuencias y que por más que te gustara algo llegaría el momento donde debías abandonarlo, porque nada era para siempre.

Nada, ni siquiera su amor físico. Pues ya no lo abrazaría nunca más, ya no me protegería de las acusaciones de mamá, ya no me aconsejaría, no me daría las buenas noches por teléfono, y ya no le reclamaría por no llamarme en el día. Porque mi padre ya no estaba… mucho antes que Taichi, que Wallace, que Kouji, que cualquiera… él fue el primero en cambiarme y al primero que cambié, al único que le perdoné tanto daño y por el único que fui capaz de perdonarme a mí misma.

Yo tenía sólo 12 años, enfrentarme al mundo sola, vestida de negro… llorando su desaparición, soportar y proteger a mi madre, escuchar sus últimas palabras como un eco cada noche en las paredes blancas de mi habitación, olvidarme de todo el tiempo que pudimos ser algo y no fuimos…

Llegar y pisar suelo, entender que nadie pudo quererme más que mi padre, más que a Toshiko porque la abandonó para **mi** bien, porque cambió su rutina para verme a **mí**. Y yo dejé de ser llorona, me fui del internado para poder verlo más seguido, soñaba con poder asustarme con los truenos en la madrugada de una noche torrencial, correr a su regazo y decirle: "Papi, tengo miedo" pero esa noche tormentosa nunca llegó a su lado, y debía llorar en soledad abrazada a las sábanas sin vida, más frías que la luna.

Tenía miedo, y todavía lo tengo. Desde ése día, el día que nos dejó, temo que estando sola alguien pueda venir y destrozarme, temo que mi madre salga herida porque ninguna de las dos somos fuertes, tengo miedo de no poder entender qué sigue en el camino, de no saber avanzar sola, de caerme y luego no poder levantarme.

Siempre estuve orgullosa de él, por comprender y ser tan igual a mí. Y siempre lo estaré pues todo lo que hizo, cada acción, cada respirar, cada parpadeo hasta el último aliento lo dio por y para mí.

Las lágrimas brotaron en frente de la tumba de Haruhiko Takenouchi, abracé el trozo de piedra como lo único que me quedaba de él cerca porque lo otro se había quedado perdido en mis maletas y el armario enorme de la mansión, yo necesitaba verlo… poder decirle: "Papi, mírame, estoy loca pero soy fuerte, soy valiente, estoy luchando… quiero que estés orgulloso de mí"

_Así como yo estaba orgullosa de él._

–Papá… ¿por qué tenías que irte?, ¿quién te llevó?, ¿no pudo esperar más tiempo? Tenía que dejarnos solas a mamá y a mí… Te extraño…

Esperaba y deseaba con todo mi corazón que el viento me trajera la respuesta a mis preguntas pero quién podía responderlas era mi propio padre, cosa que no iba a ocurrir. Se lo habían llevado demasiado lejos y yo me desmoronaba más rápido que antes, signos de que la antigua Sora, la que hace un año vivió en Odaiba estaba renaciendo… pues eran muy pocas las veces que lloraba tanto. Y en un fin de semana ya alcanzaba para hacer un diluvio.

Tomé una de las flores del ramo que le había regalado al recuerdo de mi padre y jugueteé con ella en mis manos, las flores favoritas de mi madre y las que él siempre le daba… un girasol amarillo y grande que se veía tan oscuro en la negrura de la noche en Odaiba. Sentía como me perdía a mí misma entre la lluvia de mis ojos, los múltiples pétalos de la flor, las últimas palabras de Haruhiko:

–"Lucha por lo que amas, pequeña.". "No quería soltarte tan temprano, pero algún día entenderás porque las cosas pasan así…". "Cerrar los ojos no es dormirse"

Ese día aún no había llegado, pero por ahora podía esperar llorándole… mientras siguiera viva tendría mucho tiempo; y si moría, se lo preguntaría de frente. A cualquier modo tenía salida pero para ambas debía esperar, y de preferencia sentada.

No quería despertarme de ése sueño donde sus brazos me cubrían y protegían, pues sabía que respiraba y con eso me bastaba. El cementerio estaba solitario pero siempre sentí a alguien detrás de mí, no me alarmé en lo absoluto porque también sentía que podía ser el espíritu de mi padre o bien, el algún otro infortunado. Bien que creía en las almas.

Pero tenía tan mala suerte que no era ninguno de los dos. Mi primera reacción, al salir del mundo donde me encontraba fue saltarle y llorar, grité, me esforcé por sacar todo lo que tenía…

–Papá, no puedo ser fuerte sin ti…

No había verdad más difícil de admitir que esa, y lo estaba haciendo: No podía vivir sin papá, él era lo mejor que pudo pasarme, porque sin querer el tres se transformó en dos, y a veces era un uno y un dos, luego el dos y el uno… hasta que en el presente nos quedamos en uno y uno. Él estaba en el cielo, mi madre resentida por todo y yo intentando salir adelante mientras en el camino me iba desmoronando sin su luz como farolito alumbrándome la tierra mojada de los recuerdos.

Sus brazos me recogieron como ya lo habían hecho antes. La niña dentro de mí explotó y continúe pronunciando incoherencias referentes a mi padre, lo extrañaba… más que a nada… pues casi diez años de ausencia me costaban superar, y aunque pasaran otros diez, seguiría afectándome. Pero no estaba segura si dentro de diez años estos brazos volverían a consolarme.

.

.

.

_Takeru Takaishi POV's_

Nos repartimos los puntos de búsqueda muy apresurados: Izzy y la hermanita de Tai irían al muelle y sus al rededores. El propio Tai pidió ir a casa de su madre pues, él era quién más la conocía y habían más probabilidades, según él, de que ella estuviera allí. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con los parques y las plazas más transitadas.

Si lo veía desde el punto de vista normal cualquiera pensaría que Tai la encontraría pero, tanto mi hermano como yo, sabíamos que las "posibilidades" eran un número y nada más; a parte había cosas que Tai desconocía y nosotros no. Ya ambos nos imaginábamos que Sora se iría en cualquier momento sin avisar pues no paró de llorar en toda la noche; personalmente eso me lastimó demasiado ya que nunca pensé que se merecía algo tan malo una chica como ella.

Luché contra mí mismo para no salir por la puerta y consolarla ya que era demasiado desgarrador, Yamato prefirió dejarla sola… él entendía de esas cosas obviamente más que yo, y me mantuvo calmado diciéndome que no faltaba mucho para que terminara. Dicho esto, una hora más tarde ella se quedó dormida y los dos pudimos descansar.

Puse la quinta velocidad del automóvil y Yamato me llamó:

–Ya cálmate, Speedy González. No estás en Italia.

Me reí a regaña dientes y volví a bajar la velocidad a la cuarta. Me había acostumbrado rápido a las miradas ajenas de los ciudadanos al ver pasar autos como los que teníamos nosotros, aun así, tampoco éramos los "millonarios" del mundo comercial, sólo que cada uno tenía una buena herencia a sus costillas y otros trabajaban fuerte por lo que deseaban.

Nos bajamos en el primer parque con rapidez. Yamato le dio la vuelta desde adentro por ser más rápido y yo desde afuera por ser menos observador y más de sentimientos. Los niños en el parque me saludaban y yo a ellos les devolvía el gesto. Matt llegó corriendo para informarme que no había visto ninguna chica de cabello rojizo. Entonces salimos inmediatamente con el nuevo destino.

–Fuiste rápido.

–Claro, no había mucho que buscar –admitió sin mirarme- esa chica es inconfundible para mí.

–Ah, para ti solamente… -tenté a mi suerte, seguro me diría que me callara la boca y yo me reiría hasta hacerme un hueco en el estómago.

–Todos la ven de manera diferente ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Me miró como si hubiera dicho una grosería, entonces tuve que detenerme pues el semáforo me lo ordenó, sin embargo el 80% de mis sentidos estaban pendientes de lo que Yamato tenía para decirme.

–No… bueno, sé que tú y Tai…

–No me refiero a eso, Tk. Es Joe, es Koushiro, la misma hermanita de Taichi…

Ah… _ella_.

–Sé que Hikari la ve como un modelo a seguir, alguien en quién confiar y no defraudar. Hasta como una madre –el semáforo cambió y continuamos en nuestro destino. Ahora no sólo estaba prestando atención a Yamato sino que también me quedé estancado en la hermana de Tai. 30% 50% y 20%, creo que era una repartición decente.

–Ella tiene algo que los atrapa. Por lo que he visto Izzy le tiene cierto respeto pero desconozco la razón, tampoco me importa demasiado porque él no hará mucho. Ella y Tai son los mejores amigos…

–Sin contar que él la ama.

–Contándolo Tk. –su voz se formó seria mientras cambiaba de persona en la que hablaba y sus nudillos de tornaban blanquecinos pues su piel era pálida; no hacía falta que dijera cómo yo la veía pues no sería algo que no supiera, para mí era una muchacha fuerte con suficientes problemas aguantando pesos de más, intentando escapar de todo sin hacerle daño a nadie, una chica mala con corazón (o al menos eso creía que creyéramos) cosa que tampoco le iba demasiado bien- Joe… no deja de verla como un pedazo de basura, alguien que tienta con arruinarle la vida, no la dejará en paz mientras se quede allí.

–¿Joe? Ay hermano, Joe es muy despistado y serio ¿qué le haría?

–Lo que menos te imaginas.

Volvimos a detenernos en otro parque sin éxito de nuevo. Pero antes de largarnos al próximo lugar recibí la llamada de Hikari anunciando que ella tampoco había conseguido nada con Koushiro y que su hermano estaba en el departamento de Sora, esperando que la madre de la perdida apareciera.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas de ella?

Matt se echó a reír- ¿Puedo manejar yo esta vez?

Volteé los ojos y le lancé las llaves por encima del auto, mi hermano las tomó, se subió en el asiento del piloto y se propuso en ir rápido pero bastante lento como para no romper las leyes de la velocidad, pues en ése único sentido era más cuidadoso que yo. No había dejado de sonreír desde que aceleró hasta el momento en que decidí hablarle y eso me asustaba un poco, por lo que tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente antes de que él mismo fuera a dar al psicólogo.

–¿Me vas a responder?

–¡Pues claro! –gritó él sin bajar la guardia- ella es perfecta, ¿no la ves siempre?

–¿Perfecta? Yamato –oh, si que estaba serio… él y yo.- todos saben que lo único que quieres es llevártela a una cama como lo haces con todas.

Volvió a reírse sonoramente y volteó el volante en una maniobra que casi nos cuenta la vida; no sabía a donde me estaba llevando pero estaba seguro que, por el momento, debía confiar en él, sino no me hubiera pedido manejar el _Ferrari_.

–Pues estás tan equivocado como todos. Ella no es igual a las demás mujeres con las he estado, ella no se deja llevar tan fácil, es terca e irritante pero conmigo… se vuelve débil, y yo también, me pierdo a mí mismo ¡Maldita sea! No puedo hacer nada con esa mujer.

–Tengo derecho a guardar silencio.

–Yo debía callarte.

–Qué bueno que lo hice antes que tú, no quería escuchar tus quejidos de niña.

–Ni yo tus: "Matt, deja de decir obscenidades" cuando tú dices peores que yo –alardeó con voz burlona, pues en si tenía razón solo que muy pocas veces las dejaba salir escuchar por oídos de alguien ajeno-; y te apuesto que te callas porque también te pasa con Hikari.

–Agarra vaselina y métete tus comentarios por el culo.

Y explotó su nueva risa, Yamato detuvo el auto en una esquina alejada de la plaza y dejó de sonreír cuando levantó el dedo y señaló un auto que los dos conocíamos, pero más yo que él.

–El mazda. –ambos nos bajamos corriendo y nos acercamos al coche para ver si corríamos con la suerte de encontrar a Sora dentro, pero estaba vacío, o sino el papel ahumado era demasiado oscuro.

–Revisaré dentro del edificio, tú búscala por fuera.

Matt asistió y salió disparado atravesando la calle hasta más lejos.

Yo entré poniendo buena cara como la que Matt solía ponerle a papá para que le dejara ir a casa de mamá, la recepcionista me saludó con ánimos relucientes y refinados, por un momento sentí que a quién le hablaba era a Natsuko: –Buenas noches cariño, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Respiré el aire de esa asquerosa sala de espera y sentí el veneno de la hipocresía entrando en mis pulmones.

–Estoy buscando a una chica, es más o menos de éste tamaño, de cabello rojizo y piel cobriza. –hice muecas y señas con cada acción a lo que ella me respondió con una suave sonrisa falsa.

–Ella estuvo aquí un buen rato pero ya se fue… -su cara de pronto demostró disgusto, seguro Sora le había caido mal a primera vista, sinceramente no comprendía su forma de pensar. No sé si era con los hombres, pues a mí me agrado desde que la vi entre los brazos de Matt y la pared la noche del viernes. Supe que no tenía malas intenciones y que si estaba allí era por una buena razón, y así era.

–¿Hace cuanto se fue? –pregunté acercándome a la mujer.

–No tiene más de media hora, ¿eres familia de ella? Debería llevarla a un buen médico, dijo cosas sin sentido antes de irse.

–No, para nada, sólo somos como hermanos. –le respondí mientras daba tres pasos hacia atrás, ya había conseguido lo que necesitaba y sólo perdía mi tiempo siguiendo allí- gracias señorita...

–Izumi, siempre a tu orden, cariño.

Suspiré profundo para tomar paciencia del aire y abrí la enorme puerta de cristal de la recepción. Apenas salí lo primero que hice fue llamar a Hikari, me dijo que se encontraron con Taichi y la madre de Sora, ella les dijo que Sora se fue desde muy temprano y que esperaba que ya estuviera en casa, por lo que iban camino hacia allá exceptuando a Taichi que no había desistido y ahora buscaba en los centros comerciales.

Me recosté en el auto de Sora y miré el cielo ya oscuro, me detuve a pensar qué más podíamos hacer; en realidad sabía que ella estaba bien y que todo esto era una exageración muy grande Tai. Pero que todos, como buenos amigos, decidimos ayudarlo en la locura… definitivamente Sora tenía a Tai vuelto loco.

Pero ella no se mostraba demasiado preocupada por él, sí, pero no en la magnitud de Tai. Por lo que Hikari me había contado en nuestra _cita_ de ayer, ellos tuvieron un problema de pareja y las cosas no resultaron para nada bien. Sora se llevó arrastrada a Hikari pero luego todo empeoró, entonces tuvo que regresar a Odaiba por un mes, allí detuve la historia porque la noté agitada y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar demasiado rápido. Por Taichi, ya sabía que su hermana tenía problemas de salud pero no sabía que al verla parecería una chica normal… y que llegara a interesarme tanto.

Fue ese el momento, donde me hipnoticé con la luna llena y recordando mi pasado en Italia, cuando el teléfono móvil sonó y Matt me lo dijo todo con claridad, al principio un extraño mareo se apoderó de mi vista pero luego caí en cuenta que debía correr:

–"Ven al cementerio, ahora mismo."

Corrí con la suerte de que Matt me dejara las llaves a mí, subí al auto azul perlado y llegué lo más rápido que pude al dichoso cementerio dejando detrás al auto de Sora, solitario, como ella debía estar ahora.

Entré con el pánico a millón pues no me gustaba la idea del cementerio en la noche. Caminé un buen rato por toda la oscuridad y los zamuros escondidos en los árboles le daban el ambiente tétrico, otras tumbas tenían velas encendidas y flores gigantes. Recibí de nuevo la llamada de mi hermano, esta vez me pidió que llegara hasta el final del sendero, volteara a la derecha y observara **muy** bien. Corrí pues ya sabía hasta donde llegar, las últimas lápidas era las de mejor estado y coloridas pero eso no le quitaba el ambiente de tensión y tristeza que me revolvía el estómago; miré a la derecha y vi lo que él quería que viera.

Sora estaba en brazos de Matt sollozando, corrí hacia ellos esperando que él dijera algo o ella se moviera pero mi hermano permaneció con el rostro hundido en sus cabellos rojizos y ella desahogándose en el pecho de él. No sabía qué me había perdido pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser atroz, un minuto más tarde Matt levantó el rostro y con mirada me indicó mirar la lápida de al lado, allí comprendí todo.

_**Haruhiko Takenouchi**__ (1964 – 2001)_

_Siempre te recordaremos aunque el tiempo nos destruya._

_En nuestras almas tendremos siempre un pedazo de ti y tu enseñanza._

_Has dejado en esta tierra mojada de Diciembre el esfuerzo sembrado._

_Los que quedamos, recogeremos la buena cosecha._

_Gracias por regalarnos el milagro de tu presencia._

_Dios te protegerá y te elevará a lo más alto._

_Protégenos en la oscuridad y en la alegría._

_Te amaremos por siempre._

En ese momento la voz vidriosa de Sora se volvió invisible e inaudible. Eso me hacía admirarla aún más porque seguro era bastante difícil soportar la despedida de su padre, y aunque fuera hace nueve años, aún le hacía daño.

Preferí dejar a esos dos en su momento, mi hermano consolándola y ella acabando con su dolor de la forma menos recomendable, a mi forma de ver Yamato no era el mejor consolador del mundo, pero a ella le agradaba tenerlo cerca.

Llamé a Kari e Izzy para decirles que habíamos encontrado a Sora, con mucha suerte y aún me preguntaba cómo lo había hecho Matt. Ellos, ambos, quisieron venir pero les pedí que no lo hicieran ya que no sería necesario. Yo llevaría el auto de Sora hasta la casa de Tai y Matt la llevaría a ella en el mío: caso resuelto; ése plan le encantaría a mi hermano.

Hikari estuvo de acuerdo pero nos pidió que le avisáramos inmediatamente a Tai, ya que sino se volvería loco, pero al intentarlo me encontré con el maldito buzón de voz. Izzy también había intentado comunicarse y no había tenido éxito, aún quedaba tiempo de sobra pues Sora no quería apartarse de mi hermano y él obviamente no ponía queja ante esa extraña atracción.

La guerra de móviles inició hasta que se detuvo con la llamada de Tai:

–"Dime inmediatamente dónde están"

–Tai, Estamos en el cementerio local, –hablaba con voz poco audible, porque en realidad no sabía qué tan atenta estaba Sora a lo que yo decía y no quería empeorar las cosas recordándole lo que pasaba- Sora vino a ver a su padre. Vamos a llevarla a casa.

–"No, esperen ahí; estoy cerca."

–Pero…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, _como cosa rara_ Tai cortaba la llamada. Me dirigí a los otros dos tórtolos, Sora ya estaba más apartada y seguía derramando lágrimas rebeldes, Matt no le quitaba la mano de encima en un semi abrazo.

–Debemos esperar un momento más.

Él habló en oposición a lo que yo había dicho.

–Ella no puede estar aquí más tiempo.

Sora me miró con ojos suplicantes porque no entendía nada de lo que decíamos y Matt la atrajo de nuevo hacía él, le pasó la mano por el cabello y besó su coronilla: algo malo estaba pasando. Ella no había hablado desde que llegamos y quién sabe en qué estaba pensando pues no la creía tan tonta para seguirle la corriente al depravado de mi hermano. La otra mano de Matt se posaba en su cintura agarrándola con más fuerza, como si pudiera desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Escuché los pasos acelerados del que venía a mi derecha y luego el cabello revoloteando por la brisa nocturna, Taichi llegó corriendo y se fue directamente hacia Matt y Sora, todo fue muy rápido: Tomó a Sora del brazo y la empujó lejos de Yamato cayendo justo sobre mí y luego los dos nos estrellamos en el suelo, Tai se lanzó como bestia sobre Matt y le golpeó dos veces el rostro en menos de un segundo.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Tai golpeándolo y propinándole patadas en todo el estómago y el pecho, y Matt defendiéndose sin agredirlo. La actitud que él había tomado resultaba extraña pues desde que conocía a Tai lo había visto como la autoridad, el chico que tiene la razón, que piensa antes de actuar, el justo y el único con suficiente madurez para hacer una idiotez 100% segura.

–¡Ya dejen de golpearse! –les grité pero no hubo reacción por parte de Tai. Me acerqué más para separarlos pero él continúo golpeándolo, entonces Yamato le regresó un rodillazo justo en el muslo y luego con el codo le golpeó en el estómago.

Matt se quitó los brazos de la cara y la sangre le salía de la cabeza y la nariz, al igual que Tai escupió sangre por el golpe del otro.

–¡Es **tu** culpa! ¡Te dije que no le hicieras nada a Sora!

–Yo no he hecho nada, Taichi. Mírala al menos. –respondió en su defensa.

–¡Nadie te dijo que te metieras entre ella y yo! –Tai volvió a lanzar un puñetazo pero Matt lo esquivó y en su lugar lo hizo caer al suelo, y ahora él también sangraba de la nariz pero inmediatamente de la quitó y el suéter azul quedó impregnado de su sangre.

–Taichi, por favor reacciona. –volví a entrometerme pues las cosas se iban a poner peor. Tai se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó de el una navaja, allí la adrenalina se me subió y mi corazón latió rápido con cada segundo, Tai se levantaba y amenazaba con atacar a Yamato ¿la razón?, ¿celos? Quién sabe, fuera lo que fuera no era suficiente razón para querer herirlo, o lo que era peor, matarlo.

–Takeru, quítate de mi camino, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –ordenó el moreno con voz fuerte mientras seguía acercándose a nosotros dos.

–Cuando te calmes lo haré. Baja ya el brazo y pon el suelo la navaja.

–¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! –lo que nos distrajo a los tres fue la voz de Sora y volteamos automáticamente. Ella estaba en el suelo tapándose la cara con las rodillas y volviendo a llorar en soledad- ¡**Todos son unos idiotas**!

Fui quien primero se acercó a ella, dejando a Yamato desprotegido del puñal de Taichi pero por el momento, ella era lo más importante, la levanté del suelo y terminó de llorar en mi hombro.

–Lo siento mucho, por favor cálmate Sora.

–Quiero irme… -susurró con voz delicada a mi oído- llévame a casa Tk, _por favor_.

No pude negarme a la manera en la que lo dijo y también que yo necesitaba salir de allí. Taichi se quedó mirando como trataba a Sora y no decía nada, entonces Matt habló:

–Contrólate. Hablaremos mañana, todo esto es por el bien de ella… si fuera idea mía hace mucho tiempo me la hubiera llevado yo. Además, sabes perfectamente que no soy ese tipo de personas.

Matt vino detrás de mí; con suma amabilidad y una tonalidad que no sabía que tenía le pidió a Sora las llaves del mazda, ella accedió y nosotros nos marchamos. La acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y ella misma se puso el cinturón. Inicié el recorrido a velocidad media por escasos diez minutos de silencio antes de que Sora decidiera hablar.

–No sé qué tanto envidias el mazda, tu auto es perfecto.

Me reí a mis adentro, pues era buena forma de iniciar una conversación.- ¿Eso crees?

–Sí, me gusta. Discúlpame, creo que fui muy dramática y extremista con todo esto… no pude evitarlo.

–No es cierto, –no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo hablar de esto con ella, pues no sabía hasta qué punto ella lo soportaría pero no era mucho por lo que había visto esta noche- tienes tus derechos Sora, todos nos sentimos así a veces.

–¿Por qué tenía que llegar Yamato? –preguntó ella sin mirarme y con la voz hecha jirones.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo "Alerta: Tema de chicas"

–¿Matt? Él te encontró, desde esta mañana te buscamos por toda la ciudad. –admití intentando hacerla reír.

–Sí, pero por qué él… -ella volteó y me miró a los ojos mientras yo seguía conduciendo, ya estábamos cerca de casa y Sora lo sabía, la conversación estaba por terminar.

–¿No te agrada?

–No es eso, es lo que siento cuando estoy con él. Era el peor momento… llegó como un monstruo para salvarme.

No comprendí sus palabras en confesión pero eso solo me daba una pista, al menos Matt le importaba, la incógnita era cómo, porque ella hablaba de mi hermano como si fuera lo peor que le pudo ocurrir en su vida pero cuando la veía pensaba que le tenía un respeto incondicional ¿a dónde quería llevarme?

–Le fallé a papá, y en frente de él. Fui débil. Soy una estúpida.

Yo no entendía muy bien ese tema del fallarle, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo porque quedarme callado significaba darle la razón y aplastar sus sentimientos ya agarrotados.

–No te preocupes por eso. Tienes muchos días para arreglarlo todo, puedes empezar por proponerte ser fuerte desde ahora.

Ella sonrió de medio lado –Es tan fácil decirlo, Tk.

–Sólo quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí cuando necesites alguien con quién hablar; yo te ayudaré a ser fuerte, te apoyaré en todo. No me moveré de aquí, confía en mí.

–¿Todo? –sus ojos se iluminaron y yo también vi la luz que ella vio, sentí como nos acercábamos más y cómo, aunque de mal inicio, llegaríamos a ser buenos amigos.

–Te lo estoy prometiendo justo ahora, Sora.

Me estacioné en frente de la residencia y ella se quedó sentada esperando que dijera algo más pero ya mis palabras estaban muertas. Sora sonrió, dijo "gracias" y se bajó del Ferrari, frente a mí, otra luz me cegaba, la del mazda de Sora con Matt dentro. Pero ella ya iba camino hacia la puerta, Matt no terminó de estacionarse bien cuando apagó el motor y corrió detrás de ella.

Detuve mi auto y me bajé para encontrarme con una escena peor que en el cementerio. Allí pensé que todo había terminado para Sora, pues era su peor día luego del de la muerte de su padre.

**Notas de Autora.**

¿Qué decir? Que me estoy pasando de dramática, ha sido de los capítulos más exagerados que he escrito pero creo que quedó muy bien, en serio no creo que yo lo haya escrito… por Dios. Siento mucho si los otros dos capítulos anteriores salieran demasiado aburridos, pues en serio no tenía planeado que se hicieran tan largos, sino hacer las tres visitas de una vez en un solo capítulo pero también sería demasiado apresurado y no hubiera podido explicar nada, entonces para mejorar metí a Tai y a Tk, cosa que ocurrirá de nuevo más adelante.

A diferencia que con Tai, con Takeru tuve que ser más delicada, pues tampoco lo iba a poner como un "niño malo" si el siempre se toma las cosas a lo relax, ese es este Tk. Ya ven con qué cosas salió Yamato, él la quiere, pero Tai también y la pobrecita no sabe qué hacer. Y se suponía que este sería el capítulo que los haría llorar, con el recuerdo del padre de Sora pero creo que no me salió tan bien, he perdido el don ¡NOOOOO! Don, donde estás? *busca debajo de la cama*

Gracias por sus reviews: _SoraYakenouchii, Lysl. Zaoldyeck, Takeru fang, Puchisko, Aldinn & Whiteangel24_.

Espero esta semana envíen muchos reviews, pues en realidad estos son los que nos motivan a los escritores a seguir con las historias, saber que a la gente le gusta lo escribo es lo que me motiva, sino nada tuviera sentido (¿Por qué les gusta? Si estás en el cielo, dime el porqué Magnangemon) Aún así procuraré terminar esta historia a la que le calculo unos 20 capítulos como mínimo, sin incluir la segunda parte que tendrá, al menos 12 (Hasta donde mi imaginación me ha dejado volar, pues esta será mucho más romántica).

Recuerden**, un review**! Son gratis y bonitos.

También anuncio que esta misma semana recobré la inspiración de "Aviones de Papel" y estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo pero es un poquito complicado, así que paciencia. También otro nuevo fic, que se llamara "Real Thing" pero lo bueno es que tengo mucho tiempo para completarlos ¿Por qué? Vale ME GRADUE! Sí, soy bachiller por fin, una bebé bachiller… he llorado terriblemente con mis amigos por la despedida, todo terminó; Universidad, ¡allá voy! Hoy será la caravana así que imaginense como estoy. Y el miércoles a ver el estreno de Eclipse como toda _Fanpire_.

El nombre de este capítulo: _Smetti di piangere il tuo cuore_ (Deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón) Otra canción, esta vez de Oasis ¿Es obvio, no? Chens! Gracias de nuevo por el nombre, eres mi ángel **(L)**. ¿Qué hago sin ti? Sabes que te amo ;3

Besos.

Rose.


	8. I nostri cuori combinato

Hoy antes de comenzar quiero decir que tuve una visión, no una visión de esas del futuro o espectros locos sino que me puse a pensar muchísimo las cosas. Esta semana (lo que transcurrió de viernes a hoy lunes) han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, sentí que me volteé 90º, que en serio las cosas han cambiado, que he cometido mucho errores… y he decido mejorar para conmigo misma, y así mismo, para los demás.

No sé si fue un fic que leí, o porque repentinamente alguien a quien estimo mucho se alejó de mí, pero siento que mientras pasan los días tengo responsabilidades más grandes en la espalda y quiero cumplirlas porque ya no soy una niña; que tenga dieciséis años es un número y nada más. Quiero mejorar ahora que estoy a tiempo. Creo todo viene con la madurez y las ganas de hacer algo mejor para las maravillosas personas que me rodean, una manera de regresarles el favor porque en verdad, de no ser por ellos yo no estaría viva.

Por eso éste capítulo va dedicado al primero de esa lista, mi profesor de italiano y hermano mayor de cariño. (_…No lo leerás jamás pero en mi corazón sabré que esto es únicamente para ti, lo mucho que significas en mi vida y el impacto que causaste en ella, y todo en tan poco tiempo…_)

Es una manera muy rara de llegar y decir: "hey Digimon no me pertenece", pero eso ya lo saben, soy rara, siempre esperen cosas raras de mí.

Yo sólo quería descargarme un poco aquí. El capítulo (o la gran parte) ya estaba escrito antes de que me sucediera todo esto, por ello no será hasta el próximo capítulo dónde se darán cuenta cómo me afectó en el fic.

Es todo lo que tengo que agregar por ahora, ¿debería estar feliz? Lo estoy, porque con cada error aprendo y sigo adelante, para luego más tarde poder decir: "Wao, ésa era yo y mírame, aún sigo aprendiendo a vivir". Soy una chica que piensa de forma infantil, por eso vivir para mí es como un juego con muchas reglas que nunca nadie ha podido aprendérselas todas, pero de que ganan, ganan; de que pierden, pierden; que hay partes donde nos ponen trampas, las hay; que nos juzgan, y lo hacen para destrozarnos. Pero lo importante es mantener la postura y ser fuertes, porque es un juego muy largo y requiere de paciencia y mucho pensamiento.

Yo creo que iba perdiendo el juego, por eso quise detenerme y cambiar el paso. Suficiente.

Disculpen si les he quitado tiempo leyendo mis babosadas pero ya necesitaba escribirlo por algún lado, me desahogué, pero supongo que todos nos sentimos así alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Ahora sí, les dejo la lectura del capítulo 8 ¿**OCHO**? Locuras que ni yo me creo.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.****I nostri cuori combinato****.**

_Hikari Yagami POV's_

Las luces del pasillo estaban luminando al mismo suelo blanco, las paredes, los vidrios… todo lo reflejaba y me parecía aterrador pues nada podía ser perfecto en el mundo, y al parecer ése lugar lo era sólo para aplastarme los sueños y hundirme en una pila de todas las pesadillas acumuladas en mis diecisiete años de vida, de aquel entonces.

Me senté en la banca también blanca con ella a mi lado, llorando y balbuceando disculpas hacia mí; cosa que yo no quería pues de todas formas no iba a perdonar a nadie, mi trabajo era vivir por mí misma y por Taichi, ¿tenía alguna otra razón? Si acaso la había, sólo se me ocurría odiarla a ella.

—Lo siento… yo no quería que te enteraras así —pidió perdón ella con las manos en el rostro, intentando no llorar, vagos intentos porque a fin de cuentas sus lágrimas de cocodrilo harían presencia en la escena.

—No quiero escucharte —le respondí secamente y sin mirarla aún.

—Hikari…

Cerré los ojos y me levanté bruscamente, sin buscarle el rostro a quien más daño me había causado. Apreté los puños para no golpear a quien quería, o que en algún momento quise y admiraba, Susumu me abrazó desde atrás y me volteé mirando hacia arriba pues yo no era tan alta como mi madre.

—No quiero mamá, no voy a aceptar nada, ¿sabes qué significa esto?, ¿sabes por qué pasan estas cosas? Por **tu** culpa… Mira como estás perdiendo a tu hija por ése… ése…

El sonido sordo cerca de mi oreja y luego el ardor espantoso en la mejilla fueron la luz verde para hacerme llorar una vez más, pues las cosas se estaban repitiendo… No sólo por el hecho de que me golpearan, ni que lo hiciera ella, sino la razón… la maldita razón.

—No seas mal agradecida, él nos está ayudando.

—¡No me interesa! No lo necesitamos, tú no lo necesitas, Tai tampoco ¿Por qué nos haces esto mamá? —exigí saber mientras me tocaba la mejilla recién cacheteada, el orgullo de mi madre era más fuerte que mi puño pero mi voluntad era indestructible y no iba a cambiar de idea referente a él, ni ahora ni nunca.

Y aún seguía pensando que era la cosa más abominable y aborrecible que en mi vida llegaría a conocer.

Susumu ya no iba a llorar porque su hija no la entendiera, o porque me molestara su nuevo amante, ni porque ella se fuera a las once de la noche y no regresara en todo el día… sabía que el cariño de madre lo había perdido, y tanto Tai como yo debíamos buscarlo en otra parte muy lejos de ella y de aquí.

Simplemente se quedó sin comodines, arrojó la toalla y prefirió secar el río en el que se hundía sola antes que luchar contra él y flotar en las aguas. Nos daba la espalda, nos quitaba la mano, se estaba llevando el respeto y todo lo que algún día sentí por ella dejando la semilla del odio plantada en los corazones de los únicos hijos que tenía.

—¿Sabes qué? Dejemos las cosas así, este es el final y creo que es mejor que seguir discutiendo contigo, Susumu.

Ella guardó silencio y no dijo nada, exactamente como el último día que la vi: Nada.

Me desperté de la pesadilla, lancé las sabanas y las almohadas al suelo salvajemente con la respiración acelerada y los ojos abiertos con desmesura. Habían pasado muchas semanas desde que no soñaba esa escena: mi madre confesando, yo llorando y negándome a comprenderla, el silencio y luego el fin. Así deseaba que hubiesen pasado las cosas… pero _no fue así_.

Solo la última parte, el nada, era lo único real.

Corrí a lavarme la cara y vestirme para ir a la Universidad pues ya me tropezaba con las doce del medio día y me había quedado dormida por el cansancio del día anterior. Lo bueno en mí, y creo que todos los que me conocieran lo notaban, es que cuando tenía un problema (sin importar la gravedad) no lo incluía en mis actividades académicas; a eso ya estaba acostumbrada.

Tamborileé la puerta de Sora y ella la abrió ya vestida, con maquillaje de más y sin la sonrisa con la que la recordaba, la pobre debió pasar muy mala noche.

—¡Arriba los ánimos, Soo! —le dije dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras también jugaba con la falda negra que se había colocado.

—Están lo más arriba que puedo ponerlos.

—No es cierto —corrí hacia la peinadora que formaba parte de mi regalo y tomé un perfume rosado roseándolo por toda ella entre brincos infantiles, seguro jamás me habría visto más estúpida pero no importaba tampoco—. ¡Líquido mágico!

Sora sonrió y rodó los ojos, por primera vez en el día (y esperaba que no fuera la última) aunque notaba perfectamente que ella no quería carcajearse, al menos no ahora, pero para su mala suerte Hikari Yagami casi siempre sabía como alegrarla, aunque yo tuviera que hacerme la tonta por segunda vez en el día.

—Te veo abajo.

Salí del pasillo y Sora volvió a entrar a su habitación con la sonrisa que ya le había puesto, yo subí las escaleras con destino a la habitación de mi hermano. Toqueteé la puerta un par de veces y me atreví a girar la perilla sólo para confiar que estuviera bien pero al abrirla no estaba, claro, ahora todos tomaban la manía de escaparse, ¿qué puede ser mejor que esto?

Entré a la habitación a oscuras y observé desde lejos los portarretratos que tenía en la repisa: la primera, una de él en su graduación, luego otra con papá y su enorme parecido, una de nosotros dos y luego una más con Sora hace diez años exactamente porque ambos tenían 11.

Sabía, por palabras de Takeru, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en la búsqueda de Sora. Desde el punto de vista de él todo sonaba como novela de Rómulo Gallegos pero estaba segura que todo no era tan dramático. En resumen, y lo que me importaba, eran mi hermano y Sora.

Sora obviamente no quiso emitir palabras desde que llegó porque ni siquiera estaba conciente, la vi entrar en brazos de Takeru con los ojos cerrados y pensé que se había quedado dormida, pero Matt fue quien pasó detrás de ellos y me dijo que se había desmayado al ver al grandote de lentes, cuyo nombre ya no me acordaba. Tai no llegó sino hasta mucho más tarde, aproximadamente cinco horas después de que llegaran los dos rubios y Sora; al igual que con Matt, Koushiro le limpió la herida no tan grave a mi hermano y luego él se fue a dormir (al menos eso pensaba); así de fácil y sencillo.

No supe exactamente qué pasó, no podía levantar la acusación de señalarlo como culpable y poner a Matt de héroe sin escuchar la versión de Tai. Tampoco le pregunté la versión al otro ya que no lo conocía bastante como para entablar una conversación de tanta confianza. Y con Sora, ni quería esforzarla a recordar pedazos de esa travesía.

Tomé la fotografía de ambos, mi hermano tenía a penas once años y yo aguantaba los ocho, porque la foto la tomamos el mismo día que con Sora, yo también guardaba una fotografía con ella. Me quedé inspirada viendo cómo había cambiado, cómo ése niño inmaduro y juguetón se había vuelto en el chico serio y justo que ahora representaba, seguro fue el golpe en la cabeza a los quince lo que lo descompuso, o tal vez otra parte de la historia tan feliz como el sueño con mi madre, nada feliz.

Nada.

—Tú también viniste a revisarlo, Hikari.

La voz de Takeru me llamó y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, por reflejo tomé la fotografía con mayor fuerza para que nadie me alejara a lo poco de mi Taichi que quedaba.

—Sí, estaba preocupada, no supe más nada.

Takeru pasó como si fuera su propia habitación y se sentó en la cama enorme junto conmigo, le dedicó una mirada a la fotografía y me dio un abrazo de medio lado, ya me había acostumbrado a esas caricias por parte de él y me molestaban en lo mínimo, de hecho, podía sentir como el calor se extendía desde un punto microscópico en mi corazón hasta formar una mancha gigantesca que cubría hasta mi sombra.

—Extrañas esos tiempos…

—Claro, éramos todos tan felices. Tai me protegía, me llevaba con él a donde fuera, él salía conmigo, dormíamos en la misma habitación… —comencé a relatar más para mí que para él, aunque estuviera 100% conciente que él me escuchaba.

—Muy unidos.

Asistí con la sonrisa apagada y alejé el portarretrato de mi cuerpo. Me puse de pie y examiné toda la habitación con la vista desde el piso alfombrado hasta las cortinas de color escuro, pero al llegar a Takeru me quedé petrificada, no sólo porque él también me miraba sino por algo mucho más profundo en sus ojos azules. Sostuvimos la mirada alrededor de un minuto y luego él la apartó para reírse sigilosamente como todo un galán, así me convertí en la tonta de la novela; y es que desde el primer día me costaba mirarlo, estar a su lado, hablar con él, pensar en él y no ponerme nerviosa. El segundo día que fuimos a _Sega Joypolis_, fue parecido a estar ciega porque no podía mirarlo demasiado rato y casi siempre él estaba sobre mí, protegiéndome o jugando conmigo.

Pero de cualquier forma sabía que estaba pendiente de mí y que le importaba, pues ayer también me percaté de ese acercamiento al sólo llamarme a mí y no a Koushiro, y él que esperaba paciente hasta me preguntó que qué tenía con el niño rubio, a lo que respondí un: "en dos días se volvió un gran amigo." Y le cerré el pico al niño nerd.

Si eso lo hizo en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué haría en una semana? ¿O… un mes?

—¿Lograste hablar con tu hermano? —pregunté para distraerme de los pensamientos alocados, pues la respuesta no era otra sino que: un muy buen amigo.

Noté como se ponía tenso sobre la cama donde dormí la primera noche, y entonces bajó la mirada y me miró las sandalias que llevaba en los pies. —Matt no pasó la noche en la habitación, su teléfono estuvo apagado todo el tiempo.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que se quedó con…?, ¿o crees que salió a la calle?

—Eso tampoco lo sé, no quise entrar para no molestarla. Tampoco escuché ruidos extraños y Sora parece estar perfectamente pues acabo de verla bajar a almorzar y desde temprano ha estado tensa y algo molesta, hasta gritó por una rabieta.

Los dos sabíamos que siempre existía la posibilidad de que su consanguíneo la pasara a lo grande con un buffet de carne a la Sora, ahora, Takeru lo conocía mucho mejor que yo y tal vez no era tan malo como para aprovecharse de ella en el peor momento, y mucho menos luego de haberla consolado como lo hizo en el cementerio.

Me dirigí a la puerta pues ya había perdido suficiente tiempo y Tai no estaba en su habitación. Al estar cerca de la salida escuché a Tk llamarme con un "hey" muy suave, yo volteé para encontrarme a corta distancia de su rostro, él tomando mi mano esta vez para darme una vuelta.

—Está bien que te preocupes por él pero a veces hay que dejarlos caminar solos, como ellos nos dejaron a nosotros.

Me sonrojé por tenerlo así de cerca y me hundí en la triste realidad cuando lo abracé, sí, tanta confianza nos teníamos. —Pero yo no quiero abandonar a Tai —murmuré en su hombro.

En el tiempo que pasamos juntos Takeru y yo, me contó muchas cosas de su vida, sus gustos y sus disgustos, acerca de sus pasatiempos y la familia. Descubrí que tenía a Matt en un pedestal y lo admiraba como a un Santo (sobretodo por esa palabra), yo también le decía Matt pues no fue sino hasta el siguiente día cuando me enteré que su verdadero nombre era Yamato, por boca de mi hermano.

—No es abandonarlos, Kari, es darles su espacio… ven, regálame una de esas sonrisas tuyas que tanto me gustan.

—No digas tonterías, Tk —lo miré como si hubiera dicho una grosería y entonces, al intentar alejarme, me di cuenta de lo fuerte que sostenía mi cintura para no dejarme escapar—. Ehhh, ¿Takeru? —pero él no pareció escucharme pues siguió aferrándose.

Llegó ese momento donde mi fuerza era inferior a la suya y tuve que mirarlo para explicarle, grave error. No tenía que mirarlo, él no tenía que mirarme, yo no debía perderme allí, él no tenía que acercarse y yo no tenía que cerrar los ojos, pero ambos lo hicimos. Fue lento y cargado de ansias… y a la vez rápido y sin gracia. El mínimo roce fue como si encendiera una llama sobre los labios y me ardiera inmediatamente pero luego comenzó a gustarme, cuando me alejé me di cuenta que la había cagado y que había echado a perder la oportunidad.

No sé qué pensó él pues en seguida bajó el rostro y se dio media vuelta. No dijo _nada_ y se marchó dejándome con la confusión del beso perdido y soñado. Me recosté sobre la pared blanca de la habitación y esperé a que sucediera algo, pero jamás sentí ganas de llorar, sin embargo sí de gritar y llamarlo de nuevo.

Ésa era una de las cosas a las que más le temía: la nada. Estar sola, el silencio, el blanco, lo neutro, lo fijo y lo intangible… cosas que yo ya había vivido en el pasado, la impotencia, el dolor cargado sobre ésta y la espera de que sucediera _algo_ que a fin de cuentas no pasaba nunca.

Me fui de la habitación de Taichi y dejé el momento en el pasado, o al menos lo oculté, luego trataría con las ganas y las ansias que tenía arriba y bajé las escaleras del tercer piso deseando con todo mi corazón no encontrarme a Tk camino a la cocina. Gracias a Dios no fue así, y al llegar al primer piso sólo encontré a Sora tomando un té y mirando con ojos asechadores a Koushiro, razón: debía preguntarla.

—Buenos días, Koushiro —saludé para no parecer descortés, aunque él era el que más me desagradaba de todos los hombres de la casa, incluyendo al grandote que había hecho desmayar a Sora.

—Buenas tardes querrás decir, Hikari.

Sora entonces me miró y dijo algo que no olvidaría por el resto del día:

—Si las cosas siguen así, esta casa va a cambiar muchísimo.

—¿Ah, qué cosas, Sora? —pregunté sin entender en lo absoluto.

—Te explico en el camino ¿Estás lista para ir a clases?

—Claro, sólo déjame buscar mi mochila, espérame en el auto —Sora se levantó de la silla, hasta donde me dio tiempo de ver porque subí las escaleras apresurada. Entré a mi habitación y tomé la mochila amarilla lista para iniciar el lunes con mejores ánimos, no sólo por el encuentro de hace rato sino también porque ahora estaba en Odaiba.

Salí de la habitación con la sonrisa pintada en acuarela blanquecina pero se fue diluyendo con el cuerpo tostado de Takeru saliendo de su habitación, diagonal a la mía.

—Pasa un buen día —comenté para seguir caminando y al mismo tiempo esperaba que él lo tomara como la despedida que era.

Pero para él, era la chispa que indicaba: habla ahora o calla para siempre, cuando en realidad yo deseaba que mantuviera sus hermosos labios cerrados, por mi bien y el de él.

—Hikari —me llamó con su voz suave, yo volteé y asistí con el sonido característico—, esto… lo de hace rato… yo…

—No importa Takeru, no ha pasado _nada_ después de todo.

Ahora, yo no sabía qué significaba un _nada_ para él, porque para mí significaba mucho más que una palabra de cuatro letras.

—No, no es eso Kari —me miró a los ojos y tomó mis dos manos como si fuera una virgen o algo por el estilo, listo para rogarme algo—, es lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, lo siento mucho, te juro que no fue mi intención.

—Por favor —quité mis manos de las suyas, procuré no mirarlo en todo el proceso pues no iba a caer en lo mismo, a demás no podía perder el tiempo porque Sora estaba esperándome en el mazda y llegaría tarde a clases—, sólo olvidémoslo… nunca sucedió y ya.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarme libre, o más bien a dejar las cosas como estaban. Bien conocía a Takeru como un chico relajado y lo había demostrado todos estos días, pero también era decisivo y dulce… ahora más que nunca lo notaba pues no había dejado de ser educado y caballeroso en ningún momento.

Me tomó y volvió a abrazarme como en la habitación de Tai. Escuché su voz en mi oído en forma de susurro como estrellas iluminando el acantilado vacío del desamor:

—Yo quiero que suceda, Kari…

—Hey, buenos días infantes —esta vez fue otra voz la que interrumpió, secretamente le agradecía por eso, por otro lado quería estrangular al grandote cuyo nombre no me sabía y tampoco me interesaba, sólo quería seguir en la lluvia de estrellas que el rubio había encendido para mí—. Takeru, no pensarás seguir lo pasos de tu hermano ¿o sí?

—No es lo que piensas, Superior —se defendió el que ya no me abrazaba pues ahora sus palabras tenían un peso adicional de vergüenza por ser descubierto, tanto por él como por mí.

—Yo sólo digo lo que pienso.

—Pues debería dejar de hacerlo —le añadí yo a la acusación de Tk. Él me miró asombrada de que le hubiera respondido al grandote y profesor de Sora—. Ya tengo que irme, llegaré tarde a clases —le dije a Takeru y bajé las escaleras apresurada dejándolo con una cara peor que interrogativa, de asombro.

—Ese no es problema, _Taicita_.

Ignoré su comentario y seguí moviendo los pies directo al mazda de Sora. Ella me esperaba con música a alto volumen, sin embargo distinta a la que siempre escuchaba dentro de esa máquina de la muerte ya que era mucho más relajada y escasa de gritos. Apenas subí al automóvil ella piso el acelerador pues de ahora en adelante debíamos salir más temprano porque tendríamos que atravesar el _Rainbow Bridge_ para llegar a la Universidad.

Sora no emitió mucha palabra en el camino, ni le bajó el volumen a Owl City; seguramente estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos como yo en los míos. No sabía como pude irme de casa sin saber de mi hermano, pero en teoría debía confiar en su razonamiento lógico pues él no era tan estúpido, ya había madurado y yo no me pondría en el mismo plan que él tomó con Sora el día anterior, eso si que no. Él no era embajador por nada…

Aún así, seguía preocupada por otros detalles, uno más importante que otro pero, contradictoriamente, uno tenía más urgencia que el otro. Lo indudable era que Sora y Matt tenían algo entre manos y a sus espaldas para que ninguno de nosotros lo viera; además, también había confirmado que Takeru y yo coincidíamos positivamente, eso me ponía feliz pero por ahora no era urgente sacar una conclusión apresurada sino que tenía que pensarla demasiado bien.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña hoy —Sora llamó mi atención, no sólo porque me hablara sino porque la música había cambiado bruscamente y ya no se escuchaba más que el viento chocando con los vidrios limpios del mazda.

—¿Yo? A mí no me sucede nada malo, a ti sí te noto extraña —decidí que era el momento para preguntar—, ¿dormiste bien?

—De hecho sí, dormí a la perfección —admitió sin mirarme y con voz más baja—, aunque muy tarde y eso me pone de mal humor, ya sabes —entonces Sora volvió a sonreír. Gran alivio.

—Ah, pensé que estabas molesta por otra cosa. Takeru me dijo que estabas algo irritada en la mañana.

—Y lo estoy, es mas bien un estrés pasajero —afirmó con las dos manos en el volante y los sentidos bien puestos en la carretera.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirí para indagar suavemente en el tema.

—Mira Hikari, esos chicos son unos bestias, no les vale de nada que yo haya limpiado ese cuchitril hace dos días y cuando regreso está todo horrible, lleno de comida vieja, hormigas, y aún así tienen los cojones de sentarse en la mesa y comer, ¿sabes qué es eso?

Pensé antes de responder, sino me enfrentaba a un escupitajo verbal por parte de Sora.

—¿Desesperación por comer?, ¿instinto animal?, ¿hombres?, ¿síndrome de huele pega?

—Malagradecidos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza molesta y el auto subió de velocidad, de la segunda a la tercera, y pronto en cuarta. Ya sabía que Sora era amante de la velocidad pero lo era más cuando estaba molesta. Por otro lado, me alegraba que no se hubiera deprimido, ni por el cementerio, ni por Tai, y tampoco por Matt. Me quedaba averiguar el resto por otro lado, ya que teóricamente Sora estaba perfecta y arruinarlo con mi curiosidad no sería la idea más original de todas.

—Habrán reglas que seguir, ¿ok? ¿Sabes qué hizo Joe? Lanzó una bolsa de papeles impresos a la basura, cuando podían reciclarse y a que no te imaginas lo que pisé esta mañana en el pasillo… un condón usado, ¿sabes lo traumático que fue para mí eso? —la voz de Sora se agudizó como siempre ocurría cuando estaba molesta y explicaba las razones exaltada—. Koushiro no hace más que vagabundear y tomar café como si su vida dependiera de ello, Taichi ni siquiera estaba en casa y Yamato es un caso aparte, porque el ensucia todo pero de una manera más cochina y vil.

Vale… hablaba de ellos como si nada, ¿de qué tenía que preocuparme?

—Quiero seguir lavando la ropa.

—Alguien tendrá que ayudarte, recuerda que no somos tres chicas, somos dos alienígenas con cuatro animales y un medio príncipe.

Me reí del comentario y alistaba mis cosas pues ya estábamos a 1 km de mi facultad —¿Medio príncipe?

—Por la paz, Takeru no merece ser llamado animal —ella también sonrió y me lanzó una buena mirada de comprensión; algo me dijo que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando con Tk y yo pero otra cosa me decía que era sólo para molestarme un ratito y distraer su cabeza de lo que fuera que tuviera en ella.

Me bajé del auto negro y me despedí de Sora, entonces me encaminé por el sendero de árboles para llegar a mi primera clase de Morfología, tomé un atajo para llegar más rápido al aula pero sólo me encontré con el tumulto de personas en la puerta gritando obscenidades. Como pude los atravesé a todos ellos hasta llegar a la parte de adelante, allí estaba una de mis compañeras, Rika estaba pegada al portón y lo jalaba como una niña haciendo berrinche.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté a ella pero quién me respondió fue el chico de al lado, y su nombre tampoco me acordaba… era de esas a las que le costaba aprender nombres, o sino los confundía.

—Hay un paro por la paga a los profesores, no habrán clases por una semana.

—¿Que qué? —exclamé molesta y volteé a donde estaba Rika, la moví un poco para leer el cartel con más claridad. Claro, todo estaba cerrado y los estudiantes gritaban pues no habían avisado nada a nadie; aunque para mí, despertarme tarde había traído buenos frutos.

Recordé el encuentro en el pasillo con Tk, y también al grandote. Fui idiota por no darme cuenta que él estaba en bata y el miope le daba clases a Sora, era más que obvio que él lo sabía.

Suspiré de resignación y convencí a Rika de que no peleara más. Ella estaba molesta porque estuvo todo el día de ayer adelantando un trabajo que entregaría esta misma semana, genial, yo ni siquiera lo sabía porque había estado demasiado ocupada en casa de mi hermano lidiando con cuatro muchachos más. Le conté todo lo que había pasado y que ya no vivía aquí, pidió ir como loca a mi nuevo hogar a lo que respondí con un: "por tu bien, no te llevaré"

Mi móvil sonó recibiendo una llamaba entrante de Sora; al parecer en toda la Universidad las clases estaban suspendidas por lo que venía por mí ahora mismo para irnos a casa. Corrí hasta la salida atravesando los árboles del sendero y recortando camino, pero entre tanto árbol se me hizo difícil verle la capucha verde al chico de en frente, por eso chocamos y caímos. Él me dio la mano y así estuvimos de pie.

—Que buena corredora —dijo él quitándose el pedazo de tela de la cabeza.

—¿Takeru? —dije impresionada de verlo allí, vale… ahora apenas lo venía a conocer, no me iba a decir que estudiaba allí también… como respuesta podría escupirle un ojo.

—Obviamente no soy un holograma.

Le di un golpe con mis libros en el hombro y fruncí el ceño por lo indignada que estaba, me estaba tomando por despistada. —Muy buena esa.

Seguí caminando y él detrás de mí, no me molestó que me siguiera sino que corriera y se pusiera en frente de mí; ese tipo de actos sólo lo conocía de una persona y ya sabía como evadirlos: Davis. Sí, al ex gerente le fascinaba hacer eso, y a mí me gustaba más darle un punta pie pero encontrar la diferencia significativa en los dos chicos me hizo detenerme y no golpear al _inocente_ de Tk.

—Vine a presentar un libro, ¿recuerdas que yo estudio Civil?

—Claro, Takeru, ¿podrías apartarte? Siento que tendré que golpearte la entrepierna y no quiero hacerlo.

El se rió de forma sexy, diablos… odiaba eso —Por supuesto Rocky Balboa, mi entrepierna te agradece el aviso.

—¿Dijiste un libro?, ¿tú escribes?

—Sí, de hecho éste es el quinto libro que traigo a esta facultad, los usan como material didáctico para los estudiantes. No te sorprenda ver algún día mi nombre en la portaba de alguno de ellos.

—Claro, seguro grito como una niña viendo a Justin Bieber —admití divertida en el camino, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Sora estaba fuera del auto revisando el motor del _Mazda 6_.

Takeru y yo corrimos rápido a socorrerla pero todo estaba en orden, sin embargo a ella no le sorprendió demasiado ver al "medio príncipe" a mi lado, de hecho se echaron una mirada cómplice y ella ordenó que entráramos al auto. No faltaron los comentarios de chicos de la facultad hacia Sora pues llevaba una falda negra y la camisa roja con cuadros blancos, sin mencionar sus zapatillas; nada comparado con mi atuendo de niña buena que poco llamaba la atención.

Sora subió al asiento y encendió el motor con una sonrisa.

—Suena como un coro de ángeles, ¿no, Tk?

—Y más que eso.

El camino de regreso fue mucho más movido pues Sora y Takeru hablaban animadamente llenando mi cabeza de sus comentarios al punto donde ya no los aguanté y dejé de prestar atención; sin embargo, las secuelas del encuentro que tuvimos aparecieron porque no dejaba de mirarlo, y de a ratos él también me lanzaba una carcajada y un empujón.

No sabía qué tanto había avanzado la relación entre la conductora y el que iba a mi lado pero parecían conocerse de toda la vida, Sora bromeaba como cualquier otro día y Takeru como si hubiera olvidado verla en la tumba de su padre sollozando, hecha nada.

Porque para Sora, _nada_ también tenía otro significado.

Al estacionarnos frente a la residencia sentí las ganas terribles de bajarme inmediatamente, así que apenas Sora desconecto las trancas de la puerta, la abrí y me fui directo a la puerta de madera enorme.

—Hikari, ¿puedes calmarte? Es como si hubieras visto a un fantasma —avisó Sora que venía en camino con una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y giró la perilla, así la puerta se abrió y pudimos entrar los tres, aunque Takeru iba demasiado relajado y yo muy ansiosa y presionada.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste? —le pregunté, con mi dedo apunté a su mano derecha donde sostenía la llave color azul.

—Su hermano —respondió y apuntó también, pero con el pulgar al rubio detrás de ella, Sora siguió caminando pero antes me fijé como había endurecido la mirada.

—Yo vine sólo a buscar mi auto, voy a hacer unas compras —Takeru se dirigió a una canasta detrás de la puerta algo polvorienta y tomó las llaves de su auto—. ¿Quieres venir, Kari?

Lo miré asombrada y Sora paró en seco, ella se volteó y nos miró a los dos, fue una lluvia de miradas pero al final todos estaban callados. Cerré los ojos y suspiré con fuerza para que se diera cuenta que estaba cansada y que no quería ir, pero la verdad no iba a irme con él por simple capricho y nervios.

Aunque luego me conseguí una excusa muy buena.

—Tengo que hacer un trabajo pendiente para la próxima semana, quiero adelantarlo.

Sora dejó salir una pequeña carcajada y siguió el recorrido; claro, sólo le interesaba mi respuesta.

—Está bien, me puedes acompañar otro día —concluyó Takeru con una sonrisa apagada, como si las estrellas que el pintó en mi camino se estuvieran desvaneciendo en el amanecer, más pálidas y con menos gracia y poca vida.

Yo también seguí el recorrido hacia arriba pero antes, un olor me llamó desde la cocina, mis pies cambiaron de dirección hasta llegar al la puerta giratoria y encontrarme a mi hermano como loco intentando no quemarse con unos huevos fritos.

—¡Ay por Dios, Tai! ¿Ya se te olvidó como cocinar? Debes bajarles el fuego.

Corrí a su ayuda y apagué la hornilla inmediatamente, él se rió de cómo yo lanzaba todo a la basura pues lo que estaba en el sartén tenía aspecto de la masa asquerosa que vi el día de la inundación en el baño de nuestro departamento, no quería ni imaginarme el sabor que tenía esa cosa que Tai iba a comerse.

—Anda a hacer un jugo y luego vienes para comer, yo me encargo de tu comida.

—Gracias Kari, eres un ángel —Tai me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue para sacar unos cuantos cartones de jugos vacíos y caducados.

Algo que no entendía es lo que pudo pasar porque Sora estaba demasiado bien, y el humor de coña como siempre… o bueno, casi siempre; Takeru aficionado conmigo (aunque de eso no podía quejarme, no señor) y Taichi sonriendo como si la vida fuera miel sobre hojuelas, aunque él tuviera dinero para malgastar no era un dulce precisamente pero aún así no me gustaba la alegría del aire.

—No habrán clases en toda la semana —comenté mientras reventaba los otros dos huevos a la vez.

—Lo sé, Joe me dijo esta mañana.

Recordar: El grandote con cara de trasero se llama Joe, y es el profesor de geometría de Sora. Y, por si acaso, lo anoto como el metiche número uno.

—Me aburriré mucho…

—No digas eso, yo sólo trabajaré mañana y el jueves, quizá el viernes salga pero no hay nada seguro.

—Genial, días libres. Podemos hacer una salida de hermanos.

Tai puso mala cara y detuvo su creación monstruosa de jugos combinados, él se sentó en una silla del comedor de vidrio y me dedicó una dizque sonrisa. En ese momento me sentí tan mal como él, había algo que nos chocaba y era la fecha **25 de octubre**, la fecha cuando papá se fue de casa.

Tai y yo no tuvimos una infancia de burbujas o como se le pudiera decir, ya ni siquiera sabía que podía llamarla infancia, pero siempre creímos que todo estaba bien, que mamá iba a estar con nosotros y que nunca nos mudaríamos de casa. En la partida de papá hacia España hubo un enorme silencio, luego un sonido estruendoso que iba más allá de mi imaginación.

Los años se me perdieron y confundieron, pero intenté ser como Yuuko: feliz, siempre feliz, siempre sonriendo. Era una ley de vida para los Yagami, Susumu no tardó en desaparecerse por las noches, y Tai y yo comenzamos a preocuparnos pues ya teníamos edad suficiente para saberlo, pero ella siempre decía que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos y sonreía… sonreía como la bruja que era, con una buena máscara de payasa pegada a la piel que nunca se le borraría ni aunque le lanzara ácido en el rostro.

Para Taichi fue más fácil olvidar todo, pues comenzó a salir con Sora. Sora se convirtió en mi madre, no sólo por el hecho de estar en mi casa y en la cocina más tiempo que Susumu sino porque me daba el cariño que me faltaba. Me crié con una madre artificial y de apenas tres años mayor que yo, pero su visión hacia el mundo era mucho más amplia de la que yo hubiera soñado tener; mi padre tuvo que irse aunque Tai y yo tomábamos ese hecho como un secreto y decíamos lo mismo: "Se fue a trabajar en España" pero los tres miembros de la familia que quedábamos en dos pies sabíamos que era una excusa que Susumu nos obligó a contar, y la verdad ni siquiera la sabía Sora, que era mi mamá y la persona en la que más confiaba.

Porque a Tai y a mí nos dolía recordarlo, como todos los 25 de octubre.

De pronto nos encontramos abrazados, la comida ya estaba fría y el jugo pasó a segundo plano. Volví a sentirme una niña sentada en sus piernas jalando se sus cabellos más largos, y tapada en su hombro fuerte.

Nuestra historia era muy parecida a la de Sora, sólo que había un pequeño detalle no coincidente y aún así, teníamos equilibrio en él. El padre de Sora murió cuando ella tenía 12 años, eso la devastó totalmente y nosotros, Tai y yo, nos convertimos en el soporte de sus lágrimas pero su madre estuvo con ella, y aún lo está… Los Yagamis teníamos algo peor en el fondo, que nuestra madre se fuera de casa dejando a su hijo malherido y a su hija sollozando por un hombre que dormía en su propia mierda ahogado de dinero era una de las razones, la otra, por más cruel y mentira que pareciera era cien por ciento real… nuestro padre estaba enfermo, y ella, la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo, lo mandó lejos para no sentirse atada a nada y hacer de las suyas con cuando pendejo con bolas pequeñas y un saco de dinero se le acercara.

Por eso Taichi a los 15 había cambiado, no sólo por cargar la responsabilidad de Sora, sino porque tuvo que aprender a ser maduro por mí. Por eso yo siempre estaba sonriendo y bromeando, para tener parte de lo que a Tai ya no le quedaba y que el tiempo se había llevado.

Odiarla… o no odiarla, no importaba demasiado. Odio era una palabra muy fuerte, pero pequeña a la vez, y a Susumu le faltaba más para completar lo que sentía por ella justo ahora.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella Durmiente.

—Salió muy bien, hermano… —me quité de su regazo y me quité de sus piernas pues me suponía que mi peso ya sabía molestarle—. Mírate, eres un hombre exitoso, eres lindo y maduro, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

—Y tú una pajarita que no quiere dejarme tranquilo y me va a buscar a las doce del medio día en mi habitación.

Oh, oh… **Oh, oh**.

—¿Que yo qué? Perdón, no te oí.

—Hikari, hay cámaras en mi habitación y las reviso todos los días, ¿te haces una idea de a lo que me refiero?

Abrí los ojos como platos y le di un abrazo fuerte, más bien un mini soborno… Pero el no había quitado la sonrisa burlona, y yo no dejaba de decir: "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" en mi cabeza.

—No le hagas nada a Takeru, él no hizo nada. Te lo juro por todo lo que quieras que no pasó nada entre él y yo.

—Las cámaras no mienten. Sé que no pasó nada pero quiero que tengas cuidado y te alejes de él, ese niño parece ser inocente pero es un atrevido, créeme.

Detalle, junto con ese Taichi que se fue me dejaron al padre sobre protector que ya no tenía tampoco. Se me había olvidado lo terriblemente celoso y minucioso que llegaba a ser mi hermano mayor, eso porque me fui a vivir ocho meses lejos de él.

—¿Qué me aleje de Takeru? Hermano, eso está fuera de mis manos, además nos estamos conociendo y…

—Y ya se conocieron suficiente, se acabó, ¿ok? No más Tk y Kari en esta casa —fue su última palabra. Me quedé con los ojos al doble y tiesa, mi hermano se levantó y quiso salir directo por la puerta que estaba a mis espaldas pero alguien entró antes que él.

No supe qué pasó por la mente de mi consanguíneo al ver a Sora frente a él, obviamente él era mucho más alto que ella, y aún así, Sora tenía la cabeza baja pues tampoco le agradaba mucho la situación, un calor extraño recorrió mi cuerpo mientras me acercaba a la escena. Presentí que no iba a terminar demasiado bien, pero decidí arriesgarme.

Sora tenía la cara sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior como si pudiera arrancárselo en cualquier momento, Tai tenía la boca un poco abierta, como si jamás se hubieran visto frente a frente.

—Buenas tardes, Taichi —saludó ella a mi hermano sin levantar la mirada, aproveché el momento y la jalé de un lado para que Tai pudiera seguir su camino a la sala.

—Sora, ¿cómo has amanecido hoy? —preguntó él sin moverse.

—Bastante bien, gracias.

—Qué bueno, con permiso.

—No —exclamó ella volteándose para verlo de espaldas, Sora se acercó a Tai y le tomó del brazo—, necesito hablar con todos ustedes, ahora mismo ¿Podrías llamarlos por mí?

Tenía los brazos cruzados por si algo llegaba a pasar, era como poner a dos perros rabiosos que jamás se habían visto y al parecer yo era la única persona para calmarlos, aunque tampoco era la dueña de ninguno de los dos perritos. Por supuesto, así debió sentirse Takeru ayer intentando luchar con la adrenalina de Tai en frente amenazando a su hermano; yo no sabía cual de estos dos tenía la navaja escondida.

—Claro, lo que sea por ti.

Comencé a sentirme incómoda y me alejé un poco de ellos para darles privacidad, pero con todo el dolor de mi alma me quedé allí para escucharlos, sólo por si acaso.

Mi madre lo rodeó y se puso en frente de él, lo miró a los ojos y le puso las dos manos en el rostro a Tai.

—No digas eso… nunca más.

Sentí como la tensión se bajaba, pues de pronto Tai me pareció de papel ya que no hacía más que quedarse allí y volverse nada con el fuego que emanaba de los ojos de Sora, ella no estaba enojada sino deprimida… Sabía muy bien que para Sora era difícil desde el principio ver a mi hermano a los ojos, hablarle, tocarlo y quererlo; gran parte de todo esto era mi culpa pues después de todo fue mi idea venir a vivir aquí.

Aún así, yo guardaba la esperanza de que todo se fuera a solucionar y que volverían a ser los amigos que siempre fueron. Sin importar que se hayan amado, los besos que se dieron, las caricias, los roces, las batallas, no importaban ya; porque la amistad siempre sería más fuerte que todo… a mi manera de ver.

—Discúlpame por lo de ayer —dijo ella con un tono de voz claro, estuvo practicando cómo decírselo y eso al parecer ayudó mucho—. Te juro que no me iré, pero debes dejarme ser, Tai.

—Me preocupé mucho y actué como un niño, lo sé y no sabes cuánto lo siento.

—Oh tonto, claro que lo sé —afirmó ella quitando sus manos del rostro de mi hermano, yo intentaba hacerme la ciega desde lejos—, pero lo de anoche… la pelea…

—Eso fue un impulso —se excusó, vaya… escuchando me iba a enterar de algo que me preguntaba desde esta mañana—, no pensaba hacerle daño a Yamato.

Sora frunció el ceño con el nombramiento del rubio; claro, no eran ideas mías que había _algo_.

—Taichi, mi problema no es ése —rugió ella—, son las cosas que haces por mí, estás dando de más… das cosas que yo no puedo darte o devolverte de algún modo.

—Te equivocas Sora, claro que puedes, con una sonrisa puedes dármelo todo…

—¡Eso es lo que no quiero! —Sora se alejó inmediatamente de él y se puso las manos en la cabeza, se pegó en la puerta de vidrio traslúcido de la despensa y volvió a hablarle a mi hermano—. No quiero que pienses así de mí, yo no soy una virgen, no soy quién tú quieres que sea.

Pero en ese momento, antes que Tai pudiera responderle, Koushiro entró con una enorme taza de café vacía, se quedó paralizado viéndolos a ambos en el encuentro. Sora alzó la vista y lo miró con todo el odio que pudo tener, yo también lo miré así porque era un metiche más.

—Lo siento, sólo voy por un poco de café.

—Olvídalo, yo voy por ellos —musitó Sora, y se dio media vuelta para poder salirse por la puerta pero antes Tai la tomó por la cintura, la cargó la puso del contrario a la puerta y ella trató de soltarse pero obviamente no pudo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Yo los llamo por ti, no tardo.

Sora se alejó más de la puerta y se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de vidrio. Koushiro volteó hacia nosotras y mi amiga le respondió con un tono agresivo que no moviera su trasero de allí, el chico siguió tomando café, esta vez sentado sobre la repisa.

Los chicos siempre serán chichos… por más que juren no cambiarán.

Pasaron cinco minutos pero se me hicieron una eternidad, entonces Tai bajó las escaleras acompañado del grandote y Takeru, que había llegado mientras Tai y yo rememorábamos los tiempos de dolor, o al menos yo, porque la mente de mi hermano funcionaba a un nivel que yo desconocía.

Pero faltaba alguien y seguro Sora se dio cuenta de ello rápido.

—Bien, no me quiero tardar demasiado con esto —dijo por fin ella, levantándose de la silla y mirándonos a todos como si fuera una emperatriz.

—¿Dinos qué pasó Sorita? —dijo Takeru pasándose una mano por el ojo, al parecer mi hermano lo había despertado en el quinto sueño.

Sora tomó una buena bocanada de aire y le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Joe (ahora sí recordaba el nombre) entonces comenzó a dar la palabra: —Las cosas no van a seguir así.

—¿De qué cosas estás hablando? —preguntó Koushiro sin apartarle la vista a la que quería como mi madre.

—De toda esta casa, no hay orden, no hay limpieza, hacen lo que les dé la gana a todos como si fuera un cochinero… Tai —y el susodicho volteó—, tú eres el dueño de esta casa, da tu opinión.

Tai se alejó otro poco de los muchachos y se recostó sobre la enorme nevera que ellos tenían llena de basura y alimentos dañados, si Sora me preguntaba a mí, por supuesto estaba a su favor.

—La verdad, he vivido aquí y no ha pasado nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme —contentó mi hermano pero no le veía convencido del todo.

Sora sus piró cansadamente.

—¿Takeru?

El rubio dio unos cuantos pasos y se pasó al lado donde estábamos Sora y yo, parecía más bien una fuente de combate pues éramos tres contra tres, de los cuales dos aún no escogían legado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sora, discutimos de esto este medio día y le dije que les podía preguntar con toda seguridad lo que opinaban; Tai ya diste tu punto de vista. ¿Superior?

—No me interesa en lo absoluto, solamente no se metan con mis cosas y llevaremos la paz.

—Pues entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí grandísimo imbécil —rugió Sora, ella rodeó los ojos como si fuera una obviedad: y lo era. Joe no tardó en irse pues desde un principio se notaba la incomodidad, ahora que él no estaba, la tensión había bajado razonablemente pues lo único que me seguía poniendo nerviosa era la mirada de Takeru.

—¿Koushiro? —lo llamó el que me tenía nerviosa, y su voz no mejoró ese efecto en mí.

—De su lado, estoy harto de tomar café todo el día… esto es malo para la salud de todos.

Aleluya… otro genio que se daba cuenta.

—¿Entonces las cosas están bien, Tai? —preguntó Takeru a mi hermano, este respiró profundo y lo dejó salir sin resentimiento pues a mi parecer, a él le agradaba la idea de Sora, pero por otro lado intentaba estar a la defensiva y no entraba a lo bravo como Joe.

—Felicidades Sora, te saliste con la tuya —respondió con una sonrisa y entonces la abrazó. Me tuve que quitar del lado porque podía salirme una caries con tanto dulce, Sora le respondió con todos los ánimos, como si hubieran olvidado lo que pasó hace 10 minutos… ¿A la gente le dio síndrome de Dori o qué?

Síndromes, síndromes, síndromes.

Los cinco nos sentamos en la mesa y Sora nos mostró un plan de ideas, acerca de los artículos que deberían comprar de ahora en adelante, los cuales Takeru ya había comprado. La mayor parte de la lista fue editada por Koushiro ya que nos enteramos que estudiaba medicina y en su juventud había aprendido algo de nutrición.

Acordamos lo siguiente: Sora y Takeru cumplirían con limpiar toda la casa cada tres días, debido a los horarios de clases que tenían ambos. Tai y yo cumpliríamos la misma actividad que cuando vivíamos solas, lavar ropa pues era un pequeño trato que Sora captó con la mirada en el auto, y por último…

—Koushiro y Yamato harán la comida.

—¿Que yo qué? —el rubio grande ya estaba dentro de casa, y no pasó por la puerta giratoria sino que entró por la trasera. Yo ni siquiera sabía que ellos la usaban, ni sabía que tenían un patio, nada de nada…

—Vas a cocinar —le dijo Sora sin mirarlo.

—Claro, seguro es que tú no sabes hacerlo porque te la pasas regalando tu culo por allí.

Taichi miró amenazante a Yamato por el comentario pero Sora se defendió antes de que pudiera hacer algo el moreno.

—Y seguro a ti te da miedo porque se te quema hasta el agua, nadie te manda a perder el tiempo metiéndosela a todas las perras que ves, ¿no?

Auch.

—Ya quisieras tú ser una de esas…

—Suficiente Yamato, escucha antes de decir algo peor —Tai les llamó la atención para que no siguiera discutiendo como el padre autoritario que era.

El susodicho bufó y se sentó de mala gana en la mesa.

—¿Necesitas algo más, mi reina abeja? —aulló el lobo con sorna en las palabras.

—Que cierres la maldita boca por un rato.

—Sora… —atendió Takeru.

—En fin, creo que ya todo está dicho, cada uno sabe qué hacer, las tareas comenzarán mañana —ordenó Taichi y, como si hubiera hablado la gran bestia, todos hicieron caso y subieron a sus habitaciones, menos Sora y yo.

Había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencerme, como si hiciera todo esto por otra razón. No sabía qué tenía en mente pero me suponía que tenía que ver con Yamato o con Tai o, en un caso muy extremo, con ambos.

—Quiero arreglar las cosas entre él y yo, eso es todo —me dijo sin despegar la cabeza de las dos hojas de papel.

—Se solucionará, ya verás.

—No Kari, no lo sé. Siento que aún hay algo en mí que no me deja apartarlo de mi vida, yo lo quiero… pero ya no sé de qué manera —aunque en ése momento no sabía de cuál de los dos me estaba hablando.

—¿Crees que fue un error venir a Odaiba? —le pregunté abrazándola con cuidado.

Últimamente Sora estaba pasando por cosas muy graves que dejarían secuelas permanentes en su corazón, desde la mudanza, la despedida de Mimi y Wallace, el reencuentro con Taichi, y ahora Yamato haciéndole la vida _imposible_… no sabía hasta cuando le aguantaría el cuerpo y la mente antes de desmoronarse otra vez, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a verla llorar tan seguido, esa no era la Sora que yo conocí durante 8 meses en Hikarigaoka.

—No, mi error fue haber dicho sí a todos —respondió luego de haber pensado un rato, el rato en que yo también pensé.

—No te entiendo, Sora.

—No importa, dejémoslo así. Subamos también, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Asistí y no quedó de otra que seguirle el paso a mi ex compañera de piso, extrañamente la sala tenía un olor del que antes no me había percatado o tal vez me acostumbré al olor de comida quemada que otro olor nuevo contrarrestaba mi pobre nariz.

Olía a cigarro, a azufre, algo ponía a la sala pesada y yo lo sentía, sentía algo sobre mis hombros y no podía hablar.

Sora no dijo nada y entró a su habitación sin si quiera voltearse y mirarme. La situación me deprimía pues ahora sentía que Sora no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que sucedía con Matt, ¿por qué se odiaban?, ¿por qué no terminaba de irse por el camino que era?, ¿por qué… tantos porqués? Se salía de mis manos y mi mente averiguarlo.

Al entrar me sentí en otro mundo completamente apartado del de Sora, o el de Tai, pero reviví mi encuentro de esta mañana con Takeru ya que él estaba sentado en el suelo frente a mi cama, extendió su mano y palmeó el suelo un par de veces para que me sentara a su derecha.

Le sonreí tontamente pero acudí a su llamado, doblé mis piernas y estuve allí en silencio por un rato, dejando que su aroma juvenil me inundara los pulmones, cerré los ojos pues por fin alguien no iba a despertarme si me dormía, también sabía que con él a mi lado no me imaginaría a mi madre en el hospital como el último día, o a mí misma en la nada. Recordé la orden de Taichi de no acercarnos por un segundo pero luego reaccioné y lo miré con ojos suplicantes.

—Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos —dije alejándome de él. Takeru me miró pidiendo una respuesta a lo que había dicho, pues tenía más de dos sentidos—. No podemos ser amigos, Tk…

—¿Por qué? —él no se apartó de mí sino que se acercó más a mi cuerpo ahora golpeando con la puerta de mi habitación.

—Taichi no… no, no puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano, ¿me entiendes?

Él intentó armar las piezas de mis palabras sin sentido, comencé a sentirme asfixiada pues ninguno de estos días lo había tenido tan cerca y en una posición tan comprometedora, ni siquiera al despertarme en el medio día.

—Pero él no tiene porque saberlo… —respondió el rubio en mi oído.

Sentí el mismo calor de esta mañana atravesando mi corazón centrándose en mi cabeza y en la entrepierna, la piel se me puso de gallina y cerré los ojos dejando salir una lágrima pequeña. Nadie me había hecho sentir así jamás, ni algo malo, ni algo bueno, nuestra cercanía era una combinación peligrosa pero yo estaba dispuesta a quemarme con este fuego, si es que siempre se iba a sentir así de bien.

Fue ese el instante donde tomé la decisión y nuestros ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad del atardecer con las persianas cerradas y el corazón siendo lo único que iluminaba nuestro camino. Lo abracé sin acercarnos demasiado y dejé que mis labios me guiaran a los suyos, el resultado del choque fue el mismo que el del encuentro pasado pero estaba vez nada me dijo que me detuviera pues seguimos enganchados en ese beso suave sin llegar a convertirse en una pelea de ósculos, porque ése era el primero en mi vida, y también el de los dos y no quería que se convirtiera en el último.

Cuando por fin nos alejamos, nos miramos pocos segundos a los ojos y luego los apartamos con vergüenza.

—Te dije que iba a pasar —dijo él sonriendo de medio lado pero aún sin mirarme.

Me quedé callada, entonces él me abrazó de nuevo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para mirarme de frente, me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que pude ver en toda mi vida y allí mismo, ver su alma tan pura como sus intenciones. Tai era un exagerado porque Tk jamás llegaría a ser tan mal chico.

Volví a acercarme para probar otro poco de aquello que se suponía que era prohibido para mí, según Tai era así.

Pero algo hizo que el beso se convirtiera en el roce y luego lejos uno del otro. La puerta fue tocada desde afuera y abrí los ojos como platos… casi me daba un infarto. Le di un buen empujón y otra patada a Takeru por instinto pero él no se quejó y se metió debajo de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, en vez de entrar al baño como persona inteligente que se suponía que era.

Me arreglé la camisa y el cabello pues tener la cabeza pegada a la puerta por tres minutos tenía sus consecuencias. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Taichi, avisando que saldría en un viaje de emergencia rápido pero que estaría de regreso mañana en la noche, también que le avisara a Sora pues él no estaba de ganas para hablar con ella y se le haría más tarde.

—Buenas noches, hermanita —me dijo, y me dio un beso en la frente pero me di cuenta como torció el rostro aunque él guardó silencio al respecto.

—Buenas noches para ti también. Ten cuidado.

Cerré la puerta y llamé a Tk para que saliera de abajo, corrí a abrir las cortinas y todo estaba oscuro, ¿tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo? Me quedé embobada mirando el farol de enfrente de la casa y luego el auto de Tai saliendo del estacionamiento… mi auto, pronto debería pasar a buscarlo pero no importaba demasiado, lo único que ahora tenía sentido para mí era el muchacho que me sostenía la cintura desde atrás y que me había besado hace un momento.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Tk. Duerme bien.

—Tú también, Kari –me dio un último apretón pues sabía que otro beso nos mataría a ambos y ya nadie estaba tras la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y me quedé sola en la inmensidad de la habitación rosa, sentí una alegría enorme que salía por cada poro de mi piel. Di unos cuando brincos en la cama y comencé a reírme como una estúpida, hasta que después de 20 intentos más de acróbata me lancé de espaldas al colchón aún con la sonrisa pegada como sanguijuela en mi rostro.

—Mi primer beso…

Entonces cerré los ojos volviendo a imaginar ese instante solo de los dos. Este día se quedaría grabado en mi cabeza una vez más, no podía cambiarle el significado de la despedida de mi padre pero ahora tenía otro motivo para ser feliz. Y ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido.

Takeru Takaishi.

Todo pasó a segundo plano, no me importaba la tarea de morfología si a fin de cuentas mi corazón estaba más contento que niño en Disneylandia porque tanto para él como para mí había sido una sorpresa descubrir lo que escondían los labios de un chico y una chica.

La magia pareció apagarse cuando comenzó a sonar mi canción favorita de Kesha en el BlackBerry y no me quedó de otra más que responder aunque el destinatario era desconocido.

—¿Hola?

— «Hikari… Uff, mujer, hasta que tomas el teléfono por fin ¿Dónde estabas metida?» —la voz de Mimi acusándome de haberla olvidado me puso mucho más contenta de lo que ya estaba, y por el momento también necesitaba algo para dejar de sonreír.

—Ah, eras tú.

— «¿Solo eso dices? 'Ah, eres tú', ¿qué te pasa Kari?»

Me reí con ganas y me acomodé en la cama para poner el altavoz al teléfono —Discúlpame digamos que estos últimos dos días han sido de locura.

— «Los míos también, pero seguro tú la has pasado mejor que yo» —estaba segura de eso, pues no era por ser egoísta o algo por el estilo pero nadie podía estar más contenta que yo justo ahora—. «A ver cuéntame.»

—Mimi, ¿recuerdas a Takeru? —le pregunté sin dejar de mostrar mis dientes con sonrisa que comenzaba a asustarme hasta a mí misma en el espejo de enfrente.

— «Claro, el chico que vive en casa de Tai y que parecía que te miraba mucho, ¿qué sucede con él?»

—Escúchame bien, Meems porque sólo lo diré una vez —le pedí, aunque internamente me moría de ganas de gritarlo por todo el mundo.

— «Te escucho claro y fuerte, amiga.»

Respiré hondo y sentí el calor en mi corazón de nuevo, solté una pequeña risita y me prometí a mí misma no decirlo tan fuerte aunque cuando abrí la boca supe que no podía evitarlo y mi garganta quedó en manos de Dios.

Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de Tk…

**Notas de Autora.**

¿Que pasó? Me bañé en azúcar esta semana y traje conmigo un capítulo lleno de melosidad y mucho caramelo, casi llamo al capítulo: CANDYPOP xD

Takari puro, y aparte que hablé del pasado que comparten los hermanos Yagami. Lo que pasó exactamente con el papá de ellos lo explico más adelante pero con Taichi, porque ellos tienen muchas cosas más en común que con Hikari. Mucho drama, y Mimi ha vuelto, en el próximo capítulo habrán peleas con violencia agregada *grito de terror*. Ajá, y volveré a narrar como Sora. Lo que pasa es que esto es como cuando crecemos, conocemos muchos amigos y tenemos que expandir nuestro tiempo para dedicárselo a cada uno de ellos, igual aquí con cada uno de los personajes que nacen, sus personalidades, sus pasados y lo que quieren para su futuro; así que no se preocupen si no le he dedicado tiempo a Koushiro pues con él hay una bomba pero aún no la puedo detonar, es muy temprano.

Me alegró muchísimo que les gustara el capitulo pasado, en serio pensé que me abuchearían, lanzarían tomates o COCAS COMO CIERTAS PERSONAS (¡Es contigo Sora Takenouchii!), o algo así pero todo salió muy bien, muchísimas gracias lectores por su apoyo.

¿Cómo terminará esto? Takari es seguro, fanáticos de Takari por ese sentido no se preocupen… ahora, ¿Taiora o Sorato? Me querrán matar porque con todo lo que ocurrió me pensé planear un final totalmente distinto, algo más dramático y completo *risa maléfica*

Ayer fui a ver Eclipse, ¡qué película más buena! La sala de cine parecía concierto con tantos gritos por Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner (aunque soy del Team Edward), sin embargo, sigo amando con locura a Seth Clearwater. Aunque por parte de mis amigos CHICOS no hicieron falta los comentarios cuando salía Jacob sin camisas y sus: "Dios"; "Que rico papi" Sinceramente pasar rato con ellos me ayuda a hacer un mejor fic.

El nombre de éste episodio (_I nostri cuori combinato_): Nuestros corazones combinados, parte de una canción de Muse, Neutron Star Collision. Otra prueba de que Eclipse se me metió mucho en la cabeza toda la semana.

Gracias por sus reviews: _Takeru fang, Lyls. Zaoldyeck, rockpink94, Aldinn, nOck-nOck, SoraTakenouchii & Black Sweet_; como siempre, les deseo feliz semana a todos. Y recuerden, **UN REVIEW**!

PD: ¡LA FELICIDAD ME PONE COMO CABRA! Adivinen quién irá a ver a Escape The Fate *tic toc tic toc* ¡Rose! Sí, sí, sí, tengo la entrada, ahora lloraré por Craig Mabbit y Max Green como toda una fan, cantaré hasta quedarme muda, y casi le rompo la espina dorsal a mi hermano en el abrazo, ya que es mi regalo de graduación de su parte. Sinceramente una semana muy buena, gano Alemania, se fue Brasil (disculpen, es que no me agradan demasiado, sólo los paso porque Kaká está buenísimo), ¡bajé dos kilos! Aunque sea malo que deje de comer... _Que altibajos los míos, eh? Primero seria y ahora como una loca… qué muchachita más rara soy...  
_

Besos & Saludos.

Rose.

PD2: Sigo con mis notas de autoras tamaño Jumbo. ¿Les molestan?


	9. Arcobaleno Vene

¡Hola! Primero, al igual que la semana pasada, quiero darle las gracias a ustedes lectores por animarme a continuar con esto y sus hermosas palabras, de verdad, como se lo dije a Lyls, siento que todos son una parte de mí y como mis amigos que me elogian cuando hago algo bien o que me corrigen cuando digo cosas equívocas… les tengo tanto aprecio que en serio no me da miedo contarles lo que siento.

Por eso (siempre hay un "por eso" pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a decir), este capítulo va para ustedes, dejen o no dejen reviews, es de ustedes, ignorando cierta atracción por la violencia cómica que adopté para este escrito… No lo dedico por dedicarlo, sino porque hay un significado detrás de todo lo que vive Sora en el día.

Nota: Para evitarnos confusiones, Sora aquí está narrando el día después de lo que pasó con Hikari… o sea, el martes, lo anuncio para que no se confundan y digan: "qué pasó, qué nos saltamos?" Todo se explica, calma!.

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Arcobaleno Vene****.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Me desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana con esas ganas que a veces dan de seguir durmiendo pero que de todos modos no se puede. Me sentí el cuerpo más pesado que el día anterior, sin embargo tuve las agallas de meterme al baño y darme una ducha larga para hacer tiempo. Cuando salí me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo mucho más relajada que el día anterior, contrario a como me sentía, pero como dice el dicho: "Lo que ves es lo que es."

Y mis ojos no me engañaron, así que me dediqué una sonrisa a la Sora calmada, la que vivía en Hikarigaoka y que, al parecer, sólo aparecía en el w.c. de la casa. Cuando salí tuve que enfrentarme a la Sora de Odaiba, entré al armario de cortinas color sangre y me puse un vestido de día que llegaba más debajo de mis rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y una chaqueta por el frío que comenzaba a hacer por el invierno ya acercándose.

Antes de salir encendí el ordenador portátil como el día anterior y me senté en una esquina del balcón, el sol estaba suave y había suficientes nubes como para no necesitar bloqueador solar. Allí abrí el Hotmail, lista para responderle a Henry al igual que ayer lunes.

«Hola Sora, ya estaba algo preocupado pues no me respondías. ¿En serio te pasó todo eso? Ha de ser terrible, por favor saluda a Taichi de mi parte. No puedo decirte demasiado pues ya ves que son temas de chicas pero aquí estoy para que me cuentes todo lo que quieras. A ver cómo improviso algo bueno que te anime:

No sé qué puedas hacer con Yamato, pues a mi parecer no es el mejor chico que pueda _gustarte_, aún así, si él te gusta intenta haciendo algo que no le guste. Provócalo, a ver qué logras… Así me ganó Yuehon. En fin, me estoy saliendo del punto. Sólo no dejes que te haga daño… no termina de caerme bien. No te preocupes por el idiota de tu profesor, a fin de cuenta es como todos los viejos amargados solterones ignóralo, es un pelele.

Debo irme, Suzie necesita usar el ordenador para una tarea y el deber me llama. Responde cuando puedas. Con cariño.

Henry Wong.»

Así terminaba el mensaje, no me tardé demasiado en responderle. Sabía que Henry no era un súper héroe, ni un buen consejero mucho menos, pero siempre que hablaba con él y tecleaba una letra de la laptop sentía que me quitaba un peso enorme de encima. Así que no dudé en eliminar el cansancio y el peso de algo desconocido que tenía en el cuerpo.

Quizá los nervios estaban presentes porque hoy comenzaban las tareas del hogar y debía adiestrar a cuatro muchachos de dieciocho años en adelante. Claro… tarea muy fácil, como meterme el pulgar en la boca y soplarlo.

«Buenos días Henry, bueno… aquí son las 10.23 de la mañana y acabo de leer tu mensaje. Dudo poder saludar a Taichi, ese mismo problema me impide hablar con él de manera normal, sin embargo haré el esfuerzo por ti, ¿está bien?

No te preocupes, el rubio tampoco termina de agradarme mucho, y te lo repito: No me gusta. Sólo que fue muy extraño que se quedara a acompañarme toda la noche, fue un total desastre y lo que me pone de tan mal humor es que dormí como una bebé hasta tarde. No tiene sentido todo esto. Provocarlo es una buena idea, tal vez hoy lo haga rabear un rato, sólo para cobrarme las que me debe, una mini venganza. Ahora tú saludarás a Yuehon de mi parte, y a Suzie también. Te comento que tendré toda la semana libre ya que hay un paro en la universidad, ¡podré escribirte todos los días! Debo salir, pues preparé una maldad a los chicos, nos leemos. Te quiero mucho.

Sora Takenouchi.»

No hice mas que cerrar la laptop y quedarme mirando el patio que se escondía detrás de esa hermosa casa. Era enorme y había algo así como un granero, o la simulación de eso, pero era una casita de color rojo donde me suponía que guardaban los artículos para arreglar en mismo jardín; tenían una hermosa fuente con una réplica del Coloso de Rodas en mármol fuerte (cosas de chicos que ya no me sorprendían), jamás quise bajar a verlo de cerca pues ya era suficiente con lo que encontraba en los primeros dos pisos.

Al tercero también le tenía miedo.

Seguro allá abajo había una barra libre con un montón de licores para las perras que estos bestias se traían a la casa para meterles algo más que una botella de alcohol.

—Hey, Sora, ¡ya estás despierta! ¡Baja de una vez!

Volteé y miré hacia abajo para encontrarme a Hikari con una escoba limpiando el exceso de hojas caídas, no me sorprendió demasiado ver a Takeru cargando otra enorme bolsa negra, seguro llena de las hojas que ella ya había recogido.

—¡Bajo enseguida, déjame guardar la laptop! —le dije con el mismo tono de voz audible pero sin gritar y salí disparada de la habitación dejando el aparato sobre mi cama.

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos y en el último casi me caigo como en la casa de mi madre el domingo pasado pero me sostuve con el sillón de cuero con olor a Yamato, y su cuadro pintado con arte pop. Acordarme de él ya no me traía el síndrome del estómago delicado, aunque sí me daba un poco de susto en el vientre imaginarlo, ya no podía verlo completamente como un demonio al igual que el primer día o el segundo.

De que seguía siendo una bestia y una mala influencia, seguía siéndolo. Aún me dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe que me di al entrar el día pasado, pero yo no recordaba demasiado esa parte. El último recuerdo del domingo fue verme bajando el _Ferrari Tiburón_ de Takeru y esperar en la puerta a que la abrieran, sentir otra vez los brazos fuertes de Yamato… y hasta allí podía sacar imágenes. En el que le seguía estaba en la cama acostada, con el pijama puesto y el rubio en la esquina de mi habitación sentado, cerca de la puerta.

Recordé claramente la conversación mientras me servía un buen vaso de leche y me sentaba sobre el mesón al igual que Koushiro cuando les comencé a dar las introducciones de limpieza.

Mi primera reacción de verlo allí fue lanzarle un zapato situado debajo de mi cama, para enterarme que ése zapato era suyo. Él estaba despierto así que me lo lanzó de regreso y me cayó en la cabeza, ése era el tercer golpe que me daba en la cabeza en todo el día: Cuando me tropecé en casa de Toshiko, cuando Takeru me cargó y no midió la distancia entre el marco de la puerta y mi cabeza (aunque esa no la recordaba en lo absoluto) y luego el zapatazo de Yamato.

Me gané tres ojos más.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —le pregunté indignada, aún con vergüenza de que él me hubiera visto en la peor situación de mi vida.

—Pues velándote el sueño, niña malagradecida.

—Malagradecida tu madre, no te pedí que te quedaras conmigo —le respondí con la piedra en la mano y sin dejar de sobarme la frente pues el calzado talla 10 pesaba demasiado.

—Sí, ella también es una malagradecida, y para que lo sepas, me quedé aquí porque me lo pidieron.

Me restregué los ojos y me levanté de la cama apurada dejando caer las sábanas con las que me había cubierto.

—¿Quién te pidió semejante locura? No me digas que fui yo porque comenzaré a golpearme con la pared ahora mismo.

Ahora decía cosas que debían quedarse en mi cabeza, en serio que estaba asustada. Bueno, aunque ya nada me sorprendía, seguro pronto comenzaba a ver fantasmas en el armario y una niña jugando monopolio en la ducha.

—Ya me gustaría ver eso pero no, Taichi me dijo que me quedara contigo… no sé qué le ocurre, pero igual no pude contenerme a la idea de verte dormir —él se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mí, antes de que diera dos pasos más que lo pusieran delante de mí me lancé a la cama y me cubrí hasta el último cabello con las sábanas—. Ya, no quieres que me acerque, entonces me quedo aquí.

—Gracias —respondí sin quitarme las tres capas de telas de la cabeza y todo el cuerpo—, ¿por qué Tai te pidió eso?

—No lo sé, me llamó junto con que Takeru te golpeó y tuve que dejarte en tu cama, te desmayaste cuando viste a Joe abriendo la puerta.

Él lo decía todo como si fuera una tontería, como algo que pasaba en el noticiero estelar y no fuera de mayor interés. Oh Dios, tantas cosas habían pasado y yo ni cuenta de ello.

—Continúa con el porqué me desmayé —pedí aún en la seguridad de mis cobijas calientes.

—Ya te lo dije, mujer; viste a Joe y te fuiste directo para atrás. Si yo no hubiera estado detrás de ti hubieras despertado en un hospital con la cabeza vendada. Como te dije, Takeru te golpeó porque se las quiso dar de valiente en frente de Hikari pero cuando quiso atravesar la puerta golpeó tu cabeza con el marco de la puerta —escuché su risa cargada de odiosidad y a la vez me sentí avergonzada pues no se reía de Takeru, sino de mí por ser la única que no se sabía la historia de mi perdición. Preferí guardar silencio y que continuara antes de comenzar otra guerra de madres—. Luego, no le quedó de otra que ponerte en mis brazos y te traje a tu habitación, Taichi llegó muy tarde y me pidió el favor de cuidarte. Fin de la historia, quiero mi Grammy.

—Primero, te quedó pésima —le dije, y volví a escuchar su risa, esta vez con más detenimiento y fue algo que me subió y me bajó desde el corazón al paladar, me atrapó y ahora no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, aunque esa no sería su última risa en el recuerdo—. Segundo, sigues sin decirme qué sucedió con Kido para que me desmayara.

—¿Y qué crees que soy? ¿Criss Angel? No puedo leerte la mente mujer, y tampoco quiero saber porque entonces me enteraría de a cuantos se la has chupado.

—Cierra la boca, Ishida. Si te ibas a poner con esa actitud entonces te hubieras quedado en tu habitación, seguro en el hospital no tendría que aguantarte.

Él hizo un sonido parecido al de los programas de televisión cuando te equivocabas en la respuesta, me sentí por un momento en el estúpido Hai Majide y Yamato era de esos del público que no hacen más que burlarse de los retos mientras los haces, como te caes y te levantas entre carcajadas —De todas formas Taichi me hubiera mandado allá, me dijo claramente: "No la dejes sola ningún momento, si tienes que desvelarte, hazlo."

—¿Y por qué él no vino a cuidarme? —pregunté sin seguir entendiendo.

—Ves, sigues siendo malagradecida. A lo mejor podría responderte si me hicieras preguntas que un humano normal pueda responder.

—**Gra-cias** —respondí dividiendo la palabra en sílabas y resaltando cada una de ellas, pues ya no me quedaba de otra que agradecerle aunque prefería amanecer muerta que tener a semejante diablo cuidándome—, pero tú no eres nada normal. Tendré que agradecerle a Hikari por vestirme… al menos no pasé calor.

Volvió a hacer el mismo sonido de negación de minutos antes —Hikari no vino a vestirte, tú misma lo hiciste.

Comencé a unir piezas que por el momento no me concordaron, hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no sabía cómo podía él saberlo. Y al encontrar la respuesta no hice más que quitarme las sábanas y lo encontré justo en frente de donde tenía mi cabeza apoyada.

—¡Eres un puerco! ¿Cómo pudiste verme? Te aprovechaste de todo esto… seguro estás mintiendo para hacerme rabear, ¿y sabes qué? Lo conseguiste, Don Normal.

Me levanté y me aparté de nuevo de él pero antes le dediqué una mirada furtiva, aun así contuve mis ganas de golpearle el rostro pues ahora no tendría la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un diente con dolor físico.

—Yo no te vi, te metiste al armario y cuando saliste ya estabas cambiada. No soy tan estúpido para verte desnuda sin que lo sepas, así no tiene gracia —entonces volvió a reírse, maldita risa de mierda.

Conté hasta 10 esperando calmar mi enojo, el tono de voz me decía bastante, aunque no lo había visto a los ojos, ni iba a hacerlo aunque me pagaran 100.000 $ y me los entregara Adam Gontier en una tina de baño ¡Vaya que tenía tiempo sin hacer mi ejercicio favorito! Me senté otra vez en la cama, ya sin ganas de dormir mirando la sábana que me cubría.

—Gracias por no verme…

—A la próxima no seré tan buen chico, te lo prometo —dijo él, sentándose en mi cama sin siquiera darle permiso.

—No te preocupes, no habrá próxima vez.

—Por cierto, toma —volvió a lanzarme algo que, gracias a Dios, esta vez pude esquivar y no cayó en mi cabeza para hacerme otro hueco más grande pues era un pedazo de metal frío que segundos más tarde identifiqué como una llave.

—¿De qué son?

—De la casa entera. Ya viene siendo hora que tengas las tuyas propias.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él miraba la noche desde la cortina enorme de mi habitación, me di cuenta que se frotaba los brazos por el frío de la habitación, y lo primero que pensé fue abrazarlo pero él no era un chico _normal _así que eso sería darle permiso de molestarme por el resto del día. Tomé la segunda opción y separé una sábana de las otras dos, quedándome con una sola y le extendí el resto a él.

—Te vas a congelar —le dije lanzando la bola de tela en su cabeza, punto para Sora.

—No la necesito, duérmete.

—Claro, podría dormir si quitaras tu trasero de mi almohada —él volvió a reírse pero tomó las cobijas y se lanzó al piso quedando al lado de mi cama. Por un momento me imaginé a un niño escondido en una noche de tormenta porque sólo podía verle el cabello dorado chocando con las sábanas azules.

—Eso no pareció molestarte a las dos de la madrugada cuando me senté al lado.

—No me interesa si lo dices en serio o para joderme, ¡ya qué!, de todas formas ya estás aquí —respondí mientras me ponía una almohada en la cabeza.

—Debería interesarte.

—_Duérmete _—dije citando su tono de voz de hace un minuto cuando me mandó a dormir.

En el momento podía interesarme todo lo que le diera la gana pero por otro lado me daba igual, ya me había visto llorar, me cargo, se quedó conmigo la noche entera, me consoló en el cementerio, ¿qué más podía hacer ese demonio? Ya no encontraba ni siquiera buenas preguntas para hacerme a mí misma.

Me acordé del instante con el girasol en mis manos y como Yamato estaba al lado exprimiendo cada tristeza que llevaba marcada en mi piel, aún así, no pudo completar la desintoxicación. Di un respingo debajo de mi única sábana, y volví a caer en los días con mi padre en Kyoto; me dije a mí misma que tenía que detenerme justo ahora, no lloraría otra vez en frente del rubio.

**No más**.

Me quité otro poco las sábanas y miré el despertador con luces rojas titilando: 04.16, genial. Aún quedaban dos horas para que el sol saliera y quién sabe cuantas para que Matt se fuera, quería seguir durmiendo pero no sabía si ya no podía porque él estuviera a mi lado descansando y yo escuchando su respiración o porque ya había descansado suficiente y necesitaba pensar en Haruhiko justo ahora.

—No puedes…

—Déjame —ordené—, eso es de momento, en un rato caigo rendida.

Volvió a reírse, lo bueno es que las risas ya iban a terminar. —No seas terca y déjate ayudar.

En un momento se quitó las sábanas y volvió a lanzármelas en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera insultarlo como más deseaba él mismo las apartó y las extendió sobre todo mi cuerpo, sin cubrir mi cabeza.

—No sé porque duermes con las sábanas en la cara si a fin de cuentas al caer dormida te las quitas como si te ahogaras —se sentó al otro extremo de la enorme cama y no hizo más que tocar mi hombro cubierto. No sé cuanto rato hizo eso pero sé que en el proceso dejé rodar una lágrima porque él estaba logrando lo que no quería que hiciera.

Se estaba metiendo a fuerzas en mi corazón. Fuerzas o no, lo estaba haciendo y era un hecho que estaba más que claro para mí.

Mi cerebro me dejó ir hasta allí pues me quedé dormida en ese momento, con una lágrima guardada en el ojo aún. Cuando me desperté a las 06.12 él ya no estaba así que volver a dormirme se me hizo mucho más fácil, hasta que en mi otra levantada ya no pude más y el mal humor me atacó, me dispuse a cambiarme sin sonrisas, sin gracia ni ganas de seguir aunque por dentro estaba muy confundida; luego la discusión con Joe que seguía poniéndome de muy malas y creándome la cara larga, todo fue así hasta que Hikari tocó la puerta de mi habitación y luego nos fuimos a la Universidad, que estaría cerrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a ayudarnos en el jardín? —preguntó Hikari entrando desde la puertita trasera de madera simple con un balde rojo y un rastrillo en la costilla.

—Lo siento, Kari; me distraje un poco.

—Qué raro que te distraigas… —comentó ella con sarcasmo y rodeando los ojos. Más atrás entró Takeru sacudiéndose las manos sobre el pantalón negro que se había puesto.

—Buenos días, Sorita, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Bastante mejor, hoy dormí como una osa —le respondí, pues obviamente había trancado la puerta con seguro para que nadie entrara a molestarme y "velarme" el sueño. Y también, por primera vez en esta casa, no había llorado al dormir.

Ese sí que era un avance.

—De hecho hoy te noto mejor que ayer, estabas muy seca y casi no bromeabas —atinó a decir Kari sacando los sándwiches del tostador, por Dios, al fin comida decente. Takeru la ayudó y también sirvió varios jugos de naranja, otra bendición.

—Compréndeme, el domingo no fue mi día. Ya hoy tengo otra visión de las cosas, además hoy iniciaremos las actividades de cambio de vida —dije—, necesito tener un aspecto autoritario.

—No lo estás logrando, Soo —Takeru pasó por un lado y me desordenó el cabello.

—No me molestes, Tk, yo a ti no te he hecho nada.

Dejamos de hablar por un momento en tanto Tk se sentada y encendía el plasma de Taichi, al rato Koushiro bajó las escaleras y no hizo más que llevarse el pan que Hikari había preparado, ella no emitió ninguna queja y Takeru le extendió un jugo. Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y vieron un partido con tranquilidad; Kari se acercó a mí y me regaló un pan tostado al cual no pude contenerme.

—¿Qué sucede con Koushiro? —pregunté sin despegarles la mirada a los chicos.

—Yo qué sé… ya sabes que no me cae bien. Takeru ha hablado de "trabajo en equipo" y eso de que todos debemos hacernos amigos.

Ajá, claro, y eso iba a pasar con Kido ¡SÍ, CLARO!

—Se golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte —Hikari se carcajeó por mi comentario pero siguió su relato.

—Bueno, él no me cae mal, sólo siento el remordimiento del primer día.

—Hagan las pases —sugirió Takeru sin quitarle los ojos al partido de básquet—, ¿no es más fácil?

—¿De niño tu mamá no te dijo que era malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —le pregunté al niñito rubio.

—Sí, pero nunca le presté atención porque estaba escuchando otras conversaciones.

Me daba cuenta, con el pasar de los días, que Tk era un chico que le gustaba vivir libre, sin ataduras, sin nada. A veces sus bromas o ignorancias lo hacían ver como alguien modesto y sin gracia, ya que _siempre_ tenía algo que opinar.

Y eso que siempre era una palabra muy grande.

Koushiro era demasiado callado pero tenía una voz más angelical que la de la misma Hikari, incluso en un momento pensé que podía ser homosexual sólo por el hecho de que su voz no se hubiera desarrollado. Sin embargo, siempre tuve ese impulso de sentarme a su lado y hablarle con total normalidad de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y también, que lo veía como una lápida, alguien que guardaría cuanto secreto tuviera.

—¿Las van a hacer sí o no? —volvió a preguntar Takeru, Kari hizo una mueca de disgusto y él no aguantó reírse; Koushiro parecía desconectado de la Tierra pues no nos miraba a ninguno sino a su triste taza de jugo—. Ándale campeón, Hikari no muerde.

Takeru le dio un empujón al pelirrojo y él se levantó automáticamente pero con la cabeza baja de la vergüenza, ¿se sonrojó? Fue mi imaginación de seguro.

—Soy Koushiro Izumi, puedes decirme Izzy —se presentó con el rostro en alto, fue mi imaginación porque tenía una cara de niño bueno… después de todo, Koushiro era un gran doctor, loco, pero doctor al fin.

Hikari lo miró y luego a Takeru, suspiró y le dio la mano —Hikari Yagami, puedes decirme Kari, lamento haber dicho esas cosas de ti.

—No hay problema, Kari, creo que es mejor comenzar de 0 desde ahora.

—Sí, entonces… —ella dejó de hablar únicamente para el chiquito— deberíamos comenzar a pensar qué cocinar hoy, ayudaremos a Izzy y a Matt.

—Eso ya está resuelto, haremos pescado frito, como en casa con Mimi —le respondí con una enorme sonrisa esperando que ella recordara esa delicia—, será para dar inicio a la pequeña prueba.

—¿Sabes hacerlo? —preguntó dudosa.

—Por supuesto, Takeru hizo las compras ayer y le pedí que comprara suficiente, ¿chicos quieren ayudar?

Ellos se miraron entre sí y cada uno nos dio respuestas diferentes:

—Paso. El pescado no es lo mío, tuve suficiente viendo tanto pez muerto en el súper mercado ayer en la tarde —fue la respuesta de Takeru.

—Yo no sé mucho de cocina, pero puedo intentarlo —así que sólo tendríamos a Koushiro ayudando, genial, sólo tres como de costumbre. Pero me quedaba alguien por fuera y no era Tai pues él nos había dicho que saldría en la noche y no regresaría hasta hoy en la tarde por un viaje rápido a Okinawa.

Kido había pasado de ayudarnos, aunque ayer en la mañana le había dicho todas las groserías que me sabía en cada idioma, pues sí, el lunes se me fue de muy mal humor a algo peor.

—¿Dónde está Yamato? —pregunté mirando justamente al hermano de éste.

—Soy su hermano, no su niñera. No tengo idea.

Genial, se me escapó un recluso.

Rodeé los ojos y no nos quedó de otra que hacerlo nosotros tres. Takeru sólo son ayudó a trasladar la mesa de trabajo que estaba en el garaje con forma de granero, Koushiro, por ser hombre y como ellos mismos se hacen llamar el "sexo fuerte", lo obligamos a llevar todo el pescado hasta el patio con piso de mármol, donde prepararíamos todo y lo freiríamos a la intemperie. Eso, sólo para probarle a Yamato que no era una puta barata sino una mujer independiente.

Sólo deseaba que me saliera bien todo.

Comencé a indicarles cómo limpiar el pescado, quitarle las escamas y luego a abrirlo pues Koushiro sólo tenía conocimientos básicos. Hikari nos logró ayudar mucho aunque su rostro estaba reflejado en asco pues no le agradaba demasiado el olor, al igual que Tk; o quizá el problema era que ella quería estar con el pequeño rubio en la seguridad de la casa vacía, aunque yo no sabía nada de Kido.

Luego de cinco pescados limpios y listos para colocarles la harina, Hikari se dio por vencida y entre Koushiro y yo, que no éramos maestros de la cocina precisamente, limpiamos los siete faltantes.

Confirmé que él no era un mal chico y que tenía todas las ganas de ayudar a una chica mayor que él, pero chica al fin, y que era el segundo en la casa que no me veía como un trozo de carne nada más.

—Listo, ¿hay algo más que hacer? ¿Necesitas ayuda para enharinarlos? —se ofreció amablemente para ayudarme, cosa que no estaba tan dispuesta pues ya había sido suficiente.

—No te preocupes, así está bien, puedo hacerlo sola.

—No dudes en llamarme si necesitas ayuda —volvió a repetirme.

—¿Por qué siempre eres así de educado, Koushiro? —él se dio media vuelta y se apoyó sobre la mesa que Takeru había sacado a la terraza de atrás y así poder cocinar más a gustos, de igual forma tenían una buena terraza techada con mármol importado color ladrillo simplemente hermosa.

A mi parecer, contrastaba a la perfección con los ojos y el cabello de Koushiro.

—Mis padres me criaron de esa forma —respondió sin rodeos—, no soy de esos que les gusta molestar a la gente, simplemente no está en mí. Y tampoco me agradan las palabrotas…

Oh, problema, Sora Takenouchi era la experta en palabrotas y me suponía que él ya lo sabía pues toda la discusión con Kido había ocurrido en frente de sus narices y estuvo intentando convencerme de pedir perdón, obviamente no lo hice, no sé si por orgullo o porque en serio no se lo merecía pero ahora sentía que tenía que haberle hecho caso, sólo para quedar bien con Koushiro.

—Tus padres deben ser maravillosos.

—Lo son, están orgullosos de mí. Pronto los podrás conocer, vienen muy seguido a casa —Koushiro siguió sus pasos y se detuvo en la puerta antes de entrar de nuevo a la cocina—. Y no me digas Koushiro, es demasiado largo y me siento como un anciano, prefiero el Izzy.

—Seguro chico, lo tengo listo Izzy.

Él se echó a reír pero no entró sino que abrió la puerta de par en par, detrás de esta apareció el caballero y guardián de mis sueños; Yamato se había quitado el flux y ahora sólo tenía la camisa verde claro mientras se desarmaba la corbata bien hecha. Luego se remangó la manga larga dando varios pasos al frente, sinceramente no me fijé en cuándo Izzy se fue pues mis ojos estaban centrados en su atuendo de hombre y el cabello bien peinado que más tarde, con un simple movimiento, se desarmó también. Ahora frente a mí tenía al Yamato que conocía y que odiaba con todo mi ser.

—Vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato, ¿qué debo hacer abeja reina? —me molestó con su típico tono de: "A que estoy buenísimo y puedo joder a quién me dé la gana", automáticamente me puse a la defensiva y me crucé de brazos.

—Pues mira bien y descubrirás qué hacer, súbdito.

—Que no se te suba eso de reina a la cabeza, luego te volverás fluorescente —volvió a atacar con sus palabras sarcásticas, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para concentrarme pero él volvió a interrumpir mi calma—. ¿Pescado frito?

—Un premio para el niño. Voy a ponerles la harina, por favor míralos mientras se fríen.

—Lo que mi reina ordené.

—Y luego te quejas de que se me subirá a la cabeza, si no quieres que pase entonces cierra la boca y deja de contribuir con mi ego tamaño jumbo —tomé un pescado y comencé a llenarlo de harina precocida.

Hubiera preferido cortarlo en rodajas como acostumbrábamos en Japón pero quise hacerlo a la "Mimi" pues ella ya me había enseñado que de esta forma se aprovechaba más y era más fácil de comer para unos animales salvajes como las bestias que vivían dentro de la casa.

Yamato se acercó y tomó otro, comenzó a imitarme de manera grotesca y con mala intención. Entonces, por supuesto mi paciencia no era de metal, le di un buen pisotón en el pie derecho; como respuesta él se movió y perdí el equilibrio dejando que el pescado cayera al suelo.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, bestia! —lo acusé mientras recogía al pez sucio del piso y lo maldecía desde mi interior.

No hizo más que reírse y continuar imitándome. Y vaya que era rápido, pues cuando logré ver ya tenía tres listos para colocar en aceite como si fuera pollo… él sabía cocinar y me estaba tapando la boca, claro que yo estaba quedando como la puta que regalaba cuerpo… pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Yamato tomó otro de los pescados que estaban de mi lado, pasando su brazo por mi área de trabajo, ¿respuesta? Le di un truchazo en el brazo desnudo.

—Aléjate de aquí, ricachón.

—¡Hey, te estoy ayudando! ¿Y así me agradeces? —él no dudo en quedarse con el ataque así que me lo devolvió cogiendo un puñado de harina y lanzándomelo en la cara, genial… ahora tenía la cara blanca.

Volví a darle, esta vez en el cuello con el pescado y el tomó sin permiso la canasta de harina. Así comenzó nuestra pequeña Tercera Guerra Mundial, yo tomé otro pescado sin harinar y le ensucié la camisa por completo de grasa del mismo animal, él seguía tomando puñados más y más grandes de harina hasta que no dudo en lanzarme toda la canasta sobre la cabeza.

Comencé a gritar mientras lo golpeaba y él no dejaba de reírse de mi actitud infantil, Yamato daba a la guerra por terminada mientras yo no quería quedar como la perdedora, así que el pescado se convirtió en balón y lo lancé directo a su rostro.

Ahora era yo quien no podía parar de reír, el rubio aprovechó mi debilidad y se unió al ataque robando mis municiones de 12 pescados, comenzamos a golpearnos sin compasión con ellos hasta quedar sólo el agua en el fondo del tazón donde antes reposaban, siendo yo que quien estaba más cerca y a la que le llegaba más el olor nada agradable (pues con el calor no se hacía muy ameno), lo tomé con intención de lanzárselo pero él fue más listo… en cualquier sentido Yamato siempre era más listo que yo, y con un solo empujón al mismo tazón cayó sobre mí.

Olía a pescado, a mierda, a mar, a sirena. ¿Cuántos puntos llevaba Yamato desde el viernes en la noche? ¿15? ¿30? Seguro yo no llegaba a los 10 en mi propia lista, faltaba revisar la suya.

—Hey, chicos, ¿qué pasó aquí? —Koushiro abrió la puerta y se encontró con el campo de batalla, el suelo sucio de todas las especias que Yamato había lanzado y los pescados muertos esparramados por todo el suelo, les di un vistazo y hasta a mí se me revolvió el estómago.

Takeru se asomó también y quedó con los ojos como platos pero su reacción de asco fue más rápida que la mía, pues lo vi ponerse la mano en la boca y correr hacia adentro más pálido de lo que ya era. Hikari nos miró con la misma cara sólo que ella no se fue corriendo como bebé a vomitar, más bien, puso su mano en la nariz.

—Esto apesta terriblemente, Sora, ¿qué hicieron?

—Una pequeña guerra de quince minutos, los peores quince minutos de mi vida —escupió Yamato que estaba lo más alejado de mí, vale, yo ya sentía mi propio olor, no necesitaba que me recordaran que apestaba más que Bob Esponja.

—Van a limpiar esto. Ahora —ordenó Koushiro, wao, no sabía que mientras Taichi no estaba todo quedaba en manos del niño de diecinueve añitos. Se sobó la sien y no hizo más que refunfuñar. Yamato explotó de risa apenas se fue y yo lo acompañé.

—Apestas mujer, seguro así no consigues trabajo en la esquina esta noche.

—Tú tampoco pareces un galán de novela, Ishida —nos acusamos entre risas hasta el momento donde éstas se acabaron dándonos cuenta que ya la habíamos cagado bastante y era hora de limpiar el desorden—. A ver, suficiente por hoy, será mejor que limpiemos este desastre antes de que Tai regrese.

—O que Takeru vuelva a vomitar.

Me agaché para recoger todos los animales del suelo, y sí que apestaban. Recordé la cara de Yamato cuando le di la primera bofetada con la lisa, y no hice más que reírme de nuevo, aunque esta sonrisa me la dedicaba solamente a mí, a la Sora que quería que saliera justo ahora… la fuerte, la valiente. Él se fue a buscar unas escobas, la manguera y un poco de jabón y otros artículos para limpiar la suciedad, cuando regresó él se había remangado el pantalón y estaba sin camisa.

No hice más que quedarme mirando como estúpida mientras mi corazón comenzó a funcionar con más rapidez de la necesaria. Malditas hormonas alborotadas.

En toda mi vida ya había visto suficientes hombres sin camiseta, incluyendo al embajador dueño de la enorme casa, también otros cuantos con mejores bíceps y pectorales que Yamato pero aún así no supe qué rayos tenía él que me dejaba embobada, quizá el tono de su piel en contraste con el sol brillando más de la cuenta o porque simplemente encajaba con su rostro de caballero, aunque en verdad no lo fuera.

Tragué saliva y bajé la cara antes de que él se diera cuenta, no quería darle más oportunidades de molestarme con su ego tan alto como la torre Eiffel. Ya me sentía la cara como un tomate.

—Kou, Tk y Hikari se van a comprar algo en la calle, ya no tienen ganas de comer tu asqueroso pescado —dijo cortante mientras comenzaba a fregar el suelo con la manguera a presión.

—Gracias, pero ni siquiera lo probaste para decir que era asqueroso —estiré el brazo y tomé uno de los pescados encima de la mesa que ya había recogido del suelo—, a menos que quieras darle una probadita ahora.

—Que me coman los tiburones antes de morir envenenado con tu comida de mierda. Además está crudo.

—Aplausos para el niño Ishida —ahora tomaba la costumbre de llamarlo niño, si así eran los niños como serían los adultos… y lo decía por esa espalda torneada que veía.

Con la escoba comencé a hacer un buen trabajo barriendo el agua que el fregaba en el suelo. Luego el jabón se expandió por todo el piso de mármol lleno de pescado y sus ojos rodando, algo realmente asqueroso, aunque el olor no se iba, seguro por mi vestido o porque simplemente seguía apestando el rostro de Yamato.

Mientras limpiábamos nos quitamos los zapatos así que obviamente estábamos como él quería y como a mí me daba miedo. Mientras seguía enjabonando el suelo me resbalé pero me sostuve del brazo de Yamato porque estaba detrás de mí, volví a sentir el revoltijo en mi estómago (cuando pensé que ya lo había dejado por fin) al tocarlo… entonces sí, caímos al suelo. Por suerte Yamato tenía buenos reflejos y un gran manejo de su propio cuerpo, a diferencia de mí que últimamente me había vuelto muy torpe.

Nota metal: _Volver a hacer deportes_.

Él cayó sobre mí pero mantuvo sus brazos de apoyo para que no me aplastara con su propio peso, aún así estábamos lo suficientemente pegados como para sentir el corazón del otro latir, su pecho expandirse sobre el mío y el ritmo que coincidía de manera alarmante. Su abdomen torneado en cuadros chocándome en el vestido que me había colocado en la mañana, ahora éste estaba pegado a mi piel por el agua, con el dolor en la cabeza y espalda por la caída.

Y por supuesto, seguía mojándome pues la manguera estaba en mi pierna. Pero todas esas cosas eran una pequeñeces comparado con lo que me esperaba al frente, sus ojos más hermosos que nunca a la luz de día chocando con los míos, a lo mejor estaba loca pues a Izzy lo había visto sonrojado temprano y ahora a él también. No dijimos nada pero comencé a sentirme más y más nerviosa, y atraída por semejante rubio endemoniado que tenía sobre mí cerré los ojos mientras me acercaba más pero luego ya no sentí su respiración ni su cuerpo, ni nada de él.

Yamato ya estaba de pie y me extendía una mano riéndose despacio, esa risa que me volvía loca y me desesperaba como una grabadora dañada en mi cerebro. Acepté su mano con vergüenza pues me suponía que él se había dado cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer: besarlo, tan feo sonaba y tan feo era. Él me tomó por la cintura apenas estuve con los pies en suelo y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres mía Sora, sólo mía —su aliento me golpeó en la oreja y su voz sensual bloqueó mi cerebro, luego mi piel se puso de gallina cuando me besó con suavidad en el oído y fue bajando y bajando, pasando por mi cuello bajando la tira fina de mi vestido azul claro y besando mis hombros, sus manos experimentaban otro valle distinto, posándose en mis muslos con ganas de llegar a donde nadie ha llegado—, nadie más podrá hacer esto porque te tengo para mí solo. Recuérdalo… tu cuerpo es mío.

En serio era suya, porque si no hubiera puesto queja pero lo dejé pasar por todas las calles de mi cuerpo que le dieran la gana, y como policía borracha, yo disfrutaba de cada una de sus travesuras. El impulso de seguirle el juego fue enorme y comencé a besarle el pecho pues no podía llegar a su rostro ni con tacones de 10 centímetros… y ocurrió, seguro era muy mala besadora porque Yamato se apartó inmediatamente y me resbalé, de nuevo por el jabón tropezando con la silla que tenía los otros materiales para limpiar, entre esos el cloro, que cayó directamente en mis pies.

Perfecto, cuando por fin decidía hacer mi _venganza_ para con el demonio de mierda me llenaba los pies con un químico que podía quemarme la piel, ¿qué podía salir mejor?

—Maldición…

—Espera aquí, por favor, no te muevas de allí.

—Oh no, claro que me muevo —me levanté yo sola luchando para no caerme de nuevo y me quedé aguantando el ardor que comenzaba a intensificarse.

Yamato regresó con una taza un poco más pequeña con hielos dentro, allí metió mis pies a la fuerza y me obligó a sentarme en la silla donde antes estaban los productos químicos.

—Hasta la limpieza te sale mal, ¿no? —bromeó él—. No quiero imaginarte en la cama.

—Cierra la boca ya, esto pasó por tu culpa —me quejé verbalmente pero lo cierto era que dolía muchísimo, en un principio no parecía nada pero luego los pies se me fueron tornando rojos. Ya no me importaba el maldito cuerpo hipnotizante del niño Ishida al que al parecer tendría que romperle una bola por cobrarme el ardor.

—¿Mi culpa? Yo no te dije que intentaras jugar conmigo, ni te pedí que te cayeras, no tengo nada que ver con tus locas ideas de dártelas de prostituta —respondió mientas pasaba otros cubos de hielo sobre mis pies y donde al parecer se estaba enrojeciendo más rápido.

—¿No habías dicho que eso era?

—Has silencio, intento curarte, mujer —continuó sin responder mi pregunta, seguro lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

—Sora, me llamo **So-ra**.

—Es lo mismo —Yamato bufó y luego se levantó pensando que su trabajo de curación ya estaba hecho—, no te mereces un nombre tan bonito.

Me quedé allí mirando mis pies en la cubetita, Yamato terminó la limpieza solo pues según él yo no estaba capacitada para seguir con esto. Fue mucho más rápido pero el tiempo se me pasó con lentitud, él acomodó todo en silencio y yo ni siquiera tomé esa paz para pensar.

Me quedé en blanco sin algo en la cabeza que pudiera distraerme, tampoco recordé nuestra pelea ni nada. Sentía que la había cagado y que de ahora en adelante debía pensar más las cosas antes de hacerlas, que mi etapa infantil ya había pasado y que tenía que aprender a perder.

Porque la verdad todo sí era mi culpa.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio me levanté de la silla y saqué los pies del agua helada para irme adentro, darme una ducha y luego quién sabía, pero la verdad era que el olor tampoco me importaba demasiado ni que al caminar el vestido de color claro se me pegara a las nalgas y Yamato me viera hasta el alma. Simplemente estaba jugando con fuego y me rebajé a su nivel, mi venganza pudo tener muchas formas pero no… tenía que tomar el camino con las luces apagadas. Y me quemé con ese fuego.

El más peligroso, y sí que estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Y tuve que enfrentarme con el ladrón de corazón que _casi_ me quita todo lo que tenía. Arrastré mis pies dolorosos hasta la entrada pero luego éstos se despegaron del suelo y pronto me encontré siendo rodeada de los musculosos brazos de Yamato, aunque su rostro estaba bastante lejano al mío; agradecí internamente a Dios por eso.

—Terca, muy terca —dijo él y siguió caminando dentro de la casa conmigo en brazos.

No hice intentos de bajarme ni pataleé, pero si le dije indirectamente que me bajara.

—No te pedí que me llevaras hasta arriba, puede que me duelan los pies pero los tengo bien puestos —y luego dejé salir un bufido cansado, ya estaba harta de todo esto y su cuerpo me daba más fatiga que antes. Como si me diera hambre y unas ansias de algo que no sabía.

—Sigues siendo grosera con un chico que lo único que hace es ayudarte, ¿podrías al menos decir "por favor, bájame"?

—Yamato por favor, bájame —pedí de mala gana mientras subíamos las escaleras de caracol negras.

—No quiero.

Cerré los ojos resignada a batallar con el lobo, listo, no podía hacer demasiado. Ya me estaba ganando como siempre. Cuando atravesamos el pasillo me dejó frente a mi puerta y besó mi frente con pasión, mi piel se erizó y traté de controlar mis ganas de lanzarme sobre él también. Pensé por un momento que llegaría mi odiado profesor a interrumpir pero no fue así, porque quien corto la acción fui yo misma. Me alejé y corrí hacía el baño sin decir más nada pero es que, ¿qué iba a decir? Ya las palabras no me salían.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de la puerta de madera, aunque me sintiera pésimamente aplastada y deprimida el espejo me mostraba una cosa completamente distinta: Los rayos de sol en la ventana creaban un arco iris detrás de mí misma viéndome sonriendo, aunque no hubiera lluvia antes… no comprendía qué hacía él allí, pero lo estaba viendo y no había duda de ello. Por más que la chica del espejo estuviera sucia y con el brasier blanco remarcado en la tela del vestido y el cabello hecho trizas, su rostro hablaba por sí mismo pues la expresión de niña buena sobresalía en la comisura de mis labios estirados en una tonta sonrisa, las mejillas encendidas… oh, hace cuánto que no me veía sonrojada. Me asusté mucho al verla a ella con sus labios dulces.

Esa Sora, la Sora de Hikarigaoka, la muchacha fuerte estaba feliz, estaba tan feliz como la de Odaiba, ella quería gritar de la emoción y hasta por un momento pensé que se le romperían las mejillas de tanto reír pero su sonrisa no se gastó ni se diluyó en ningún instante. Habían demasiados colores, demasiadas cuestiones que criticar; todo tenía una prioridad para mí… Tai, Yama, Haruhiko, todo… hasta los problemas que no me incluían.

Había algo dentro de mí, un demonio que me estaba consumiendo, un animal muy feroz. Me estaba transformando peligrosamente en algo a lo que le temía, no quería tener que volver a matar a la bestia porque me hacía sentir así de estúpidamente bien. Pero **tenía** que hacerlo, matar al amor que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

No funcionaba como tenía que funcionar, luego de ducharme por 40 minutos de shampoo y jabones de olores quedé como nueva y decidí vestirme lo más normal posible: un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa abotonada de rayas. Era lo que estaba más oculto en todo mi armario pero así salí de la habitación, dejando el sentimiento de destrucción dentro del baño porque luego podía encargarme de la urgencia de dejar de amar a quien no tenía que amar.

Pero amar a más de una persona no estaba completamente mal. Porque al decir amar era todo tipo de amor, el fraternal, el carnal y otros que ni sabía que podían existir.

Por el momento me daba miedo ser juzgada por alguien a que no le gustara la idea de querer comparar todo con todo; en el último segundo, aún en el segundo piso de la mansión, recordé el arco iris sin lluvia mientras, como siempre, le buscaba una semejanza a mi historia y, así mismo, la razón para que estuviera allí. Lo único que encontré fue algo así como que no hacía falta tanto lagrimeo de mi parte para después sonreír, el mismo cielo (y dada la casualidad que iba con mi nombre) me lo estaba demostrando, ¿para qué sufrir si igual podía sonreír al final? Por algún motivo coloqué a Yamato como el sol, pues creo que fue la razón principal para divertirme en todo el día, aunque me daba miedo decir que era por algo más que una simple bofetada de un pescado podrido.

Me daba mucho miedo moverme antes que él, o que él se moviera sin avisar.

Al llegar al primer piso caminé hasta la cocina encontrándome con Hikari y Yamato preparando los platos con la comida comprada. Unos tenían ensalada, otros sin arroz y así iban variando desde el contenido hasta la cantidad. Izzy pasó a mi lado con una cesta llena de telas y detrás de él Takeru, que ni siquiera me dejó terminar de verle bien el atuendo pues me tomó del brazo y me jaló tras ellos dos.

—Era más fácil decir: "Sora, ¿podrías acompañarme?" —le dije mientras seguíamos subiendo las escaleras, uff, seguro que cuando regresara a Hikarigaoka iba a tener piernas de acero con tanto sube y baja.

—Pero no hay tiempo para preguntar —sabias palabras, ni siquiera a mí misma. BASTA DE PREGUNTAS.

Me quedé callada y los seguí a ambos hasta el tercer piso, volteé mi cabeza a la derecha y pude ver el claro pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Taichi. Gracias a Dios, aún estaba al lado de Takeru y eso me distrajo para no salir corriendo a la dicha habitación y ver si él ya había llegado. Ellos me condujeron a otra habitación que desconocía de la enorme casa, el comedor, que extrañamente estaba situado en el último piso.

Era sencillamente hermoso, el color crema adornaba las paredes con unas monturas de porcelana para enmarcar toda la habitación, los muebles caoba con elementos en plata y oro como jarrones y hasta bajillas de decoración, esa habitación rompía los esquemas de la masculinidad de la casa sin llegar a ser femenino pues lo que se percibía era una elegancia que se respiraba hasta en el aire. Luego de despegar mi vista del maravilloso chocolate expresado en cada mueble, el candelabro de vidrio llamó mi atención colgado al techo, que no estaba pintado como el resto sino que en el centro se apreciaba la claraboya, que con el atardecer anaranjado hacía relucir al candelabro con millones de colores que salían disparados por todos lados.

Arco iris, arco iris.

La mesa también era de caoba y constaba con 16 sillas, ¿de donde sacarían a tantos invitados? Y peor aún, ¿cómo fue Taichi capaz de comprar una cosa así? Pero ya podía decir que ésta era mi habitación favorita en toda la casa, también afirmar que Tai era un comprador compulsivo.

—Bien, señorita decoradora. Ponga su cerebro y manos a trabajar.

—¿Eh? —fue mi respuesta pues me agarraron en la bajadita.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Izzy dejo caer todas las telas sobre una de las hermosas sillas. Me dio un dolor horrible pues pensé que a la delicada silla le pasaría algo pero se mantuvo fuerte e inerte a la vez.

—Hikari nos dijo que eras Diseñadora y pensamos que quizá podrías hacer algo con esta mesa. Casi nunca la usamos porque no sabemos arreglarla —anunció el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía apenado.

—¿Están locos? Éste comedor es una belleza, ¿cómo no lo usarían? —hice un intervalo esperando que respondieran algo suficientemente inteligente—. Claro, lo siento, son hombres.

—¿Perdón?

—¡_Da ba da_! —y chisté a Takeru inmediatamente mientras cerraba los ojos buscando concentración, inspiración y pasión de algún lado—, ¿tienen un jarrón blanco, o de vidrio?

Ellos se miraron entre sí, ay, olvidaba que hablaba con dos muchachos inocentes. Pero antes de que pudiera ejecutar algún comentario referente a la su escasez de información referente a arreglos, el más pequeño habló:

—Hay uno, pero con la luz fluorescente del techo se verá con demasiados colores, y Taichi dirá: "parece fiesta de quinceañera" y nos golpeará a Kou y a mí por dejarte hacer esta locura.

—Deja. Yo sé lo que hago, y si Tai les hace algo díganmelo y yo misma le parto la crisma con mi derecha —¡Que hablachenta eres Sora Takenouchi! Al menos si pudieras verlo a los ojos te creería que eres capaz de golpearlo, sí, eso me lo dijo la voz que tanto conocía, que habilitaba en mi cabeza y no tenía nombre—. Tráelo.

Takeru rodeó los ojos y se fue riendo muy suave en el camino, Izzy se despidió con un: "voy a ayudar a los otros abajo mientras esperamos a Tai", y me dejó sola en la inmensidad de esa habitación que me llenaba de un sentimiento demasiado extraño pero maravilloso a la vez. Extendí el primer mantel color crema pensando que combinaría y quedaría perfecto pero solo se veía tan apagado y le quitaba brillantez al comedor elegante y al candelabro sobre éste. En su lugar comencé a jugar con los cuatro tonos de colores que Izzy llevó hasta arriba: blanco, negro, rojo y verde.

El atardecer anaranjado me fue dejando y en su lugar dejó una manta azul en el techo idéntico al color de la habitación de Yamato, donde había entrado días atrás. Me sorprendía lo rápido que se me pasaban los días en ésta casa, hablando de fechas, pero en horas todo ocurría lento y más si pensaba en mí misma. Esos eran los momentos donde deseaba volver a ser rara y pensar más en los demás que en la Sora de Hikarigaoka que se estaba desvaneciendo, seguro con ella también se iría esa costumbre que tenía de ponerme a mí misma en el primer lugar.

Cuando me detuve admiré la obra hecha, algo magnífico al igual que mi habitación en el segundo piso, esta no era una mala obra, sino un Takenouchi original.

Opté por usar el rojo sangre de base y arriba el blanco que era tejido y dejaba ver al otro color a través de él, no me pareció que quedara tan mal aún así me volteé para admirar un pequeño piano sin cola sobre el cual habían dos copas, con vino me suponía yo, y sobre esta otro cuadro al óleo, ésta vez lo que se veía era un desierto con una mujer rubia vestida de blanco en el medio mientras las arenas la atravesaban listas para devorarla.

No me sorprendió tampoco ver la firma reconocida en la esquina derecha.

Yamato Ishida. ¡Qué_ Original_!

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —Hikari entró a la habitación aplaudiendo y saltando hasta a mí para darme un abrazo suave, detrás de ella Takeru llegó con unas botellas de vino tinto y en otra mano la ensalada que habían comprado.

—Hubiera sido mejor si fuera comida casera —cuestioné, y como respuesta del comentario que no iba dirigido a él me respondió quien menos quería que respondiera ahora, pero sí quería escucharlo.

—No importa, al menos se preocuparon por hacer una cena en _familia_ —Taichi se me acercó y me dio un abrazo hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, oh no… era cierto, Yamato podía tener un gran aroma pero no se comparaba con el de la piel de mi mejor amigo, nada se comparaba a la seguridad de esos brazos—. Al menos lo usaremos por segunda vez.

—¿Segunda? —pregunté mirándolo asustada, con miedo a que se me fuera el alma en su rostro o que él me viera más feliz que nunca.

No estaba dispuesta a que me arruinaran la felicidad acumulada en todo el día. Ni siquiera a Koushiro entrando con el pollo enorme en un carrito de metal, o Yamato caminando alrededor de todo el comedor luego de traer las frutas y las verduras.

—Sí, cuando Izzy se graduó hicimos una cena a lo grande con todos sus amigos.

El llamado sonrió y alzó una mano. —Eso fue hace tres meses, que recuerdos.

—Mis felicitaciones atrasadas —comenté mientras me quitaba de los brazos de Taichi para poder abrazarlo a él. Sentí como él gruñía pues no quería alejarse de mí ni yo de él, pero ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas que Yamato me debía, y salió con su cosa de "hazme preguntas que un humano normal pueda responder", bah.

El último en entrar fue Kido y esperaba que fuera con su típica cara de culo, esta vez le habían amarrado los cachetes a las orejas pues medio sonreía como si fuera entrando a un bar de desnudos y no viera más que traseros y senos, noté como Hikari se ponía tan tensa y yo la imité con su presencia pero aún así comenzamos a comer.

Tai se sentó en la cabecera por ser el dueño y en el extremo contrario mi profesor de geometría sonriente, seguro le aumentaron el pago o una cosa de viejos amargados. A la derecha de Tai estaba Hikari y al lado de ésta, Takeru con un puesto de por medio que los separaba. En la izquierda de Tai se sentó Yamato, lo que me ponía un poco tensa recordando todo lo que había pasado el domingo en la noche, aunque también dejaron un puesto vacío. Al lado del rubio mayor estaba Koushiro.

Yo preferí tener al niño inocente a mi lado y mantenerme lo más alejada posible de los dos causantes de mi paranoia, y también de Kido. La cena transcurrió con una normalidad espeluznante y la comida estaba más que exquisita, no sé como se me ocurrió meterles en la boca pescado frito a la Mimi, si a final de cuentas yo no era Mimi para hacerlo con la suficiente y excelencia que merecían lo pobres peces. Seguro ahora me molestarían en las pesadillas por jugar con ellos como si fueran bates de béisbol lanzando municiones de balas calibre 45.

Al cabo de acabar con el plato principal, Yamato se ofreció a servirnos los postres pues él mismo le había dicho a Takeru el mejor lugar para comprar el helado de limón con fresa, y se sentía **tan** orgulloso de eso. Comencé a escuchar con cierta persistencia mi teléfono en el bolsillo, y obviamente sabía que cuando Beyoncé cantaba no era otra sino que…

—¿Mimi? —dije mientras me levantaba de la silla, pero lo dije con tal audibilidad que Kari y Tai se echaron una mirada mientras me acercaba a la ventana cubierta con cortinas claras que hacían aún más preciada la estancia en el salón—, ¿qué sucedió?

«Sora, déjame hablar con Hikari» pidió ella, y me di la vuelta para ver a la llamada con mirada interrogante. «Esa niña no responde su teléfono y ya estoy harta»

—Pudiste al menos decirme un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" —rodeé los ojos y tapé el audicular con mi hombro en tanto caminaba llevándole el móvil a Hikari—. Mimi quiere hablar contigo.

Hikari tomó el teléfono e imitó mi acción de levantarse y correr a la ventana, sólo que ella fue un poco más discreta y su tono de voz era mucho más sigiloso que el mío —¿QUÉ? —excepto por esa triste palabra, y otras que le seguían— ¿Mimi, te volviste loca? —silencio—. No, eso no tiene nada que ver… —otro intervalo—. Ya te dije porqué no depende de mí.

Hikari volvió a bajar la voz al ver que todos, incluyendo a Kido, la estaban mirando. Yamato continuó poniendo cada sorbete con fresa en nuestros puestos pero mi cabeza estaba más pendiente de lo que hablaban mis dos amigas por teléfono; sé que él me dio una mirada cuando yo lo ignoré, tenía que prepararme para lo que venía después pero por ahora hasta los chicos fueron parte del fondo color crema, que ya lo ignoraba también aunque fuera hermoso.

—Ya, ya entendí —dijo Hikari en voz más alta—. Les diré, no te preocupes… Yo soluciono esto por ti.

La castaña cerró el slyde de mi teléfono y se dio media vuelta llamándonos a su hermano y a mí con una voz demasiado suave, ambos asistimos a su llamado y dejamos a los otro cuatro con la incógnita de lo que ocurría, entonces Hikari lo soltó todo como una bomba:

—Mimi viene camino a Odaiba, viene a vivir en esta casa.

—¿Que qué? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, sin darme cuenta, y también sin darme cuenta la había dejado abierta al igual que mis ojos casi saliéndose de las cuentas. Muy mal, demasiado mal.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Taichi pensó un poco más que yo antes de hablar, pero sabía que su asombro era idéntico al mío.

—Hay problemas en Osaka, viene con un amigo porque ella no quiere que su tía se entere que se fue y él la trae a escondidas, ¿entiendes? Mimi nos necesita —ahora me miró a mí— no iba a darle la espalda, ponte en mi lugar Sora.

—Aunque me pusiera en tu lugar no la dejaría venir aquí, ella es totalmente sensible —y estaba hablando Iron Woman…— no aguantaría mucho aquí.

—Déjala que pruebe —dijo Taichi, pues los tres le teníamos un cariño enorme a la caramela—, pero debemos avisarles a los chicos, no quiero más accidentes como los del viernes —ante eso me alarme pues ya había tenido la visión de Mimi con Koushiro encima, asustada y llorando incluso peor que la recién mayorcita. Aunque el miedo podía disiparse porque ya sabía que Izzy no repetiría esa escena otra vez en su vida—, ¿llegará mañana, cierto?

—En la tarde, supongo.

Los tres nos volteamos y miramos con serenidad a los cuatro que esperaban en la mesa pacientes, Takeru jugaba con el helado de limón y la media fresa que ya se había comido. Koushiro tenía las manos bajo la mesa mirando la pequeña copa donde reposaba su helado casi derretido. Hikari y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugar pero Tai se quedó de pie, en Yamato podía ver la mirada de "alerta" que tenía activada ya.

Él ni se imaginaba lo que ocurriría.

—Muchachos —los llamó el jefe de la casa y todos voltearon inmediatamente—, quiero anunciarles que a partir de mañana tendremos otra compañera que se quedará con nosotros por el mismo tiempo que Hikari y Sora. Ellas vivían juntas así que no se sorprendan de verlas muy pegadas, su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa…

En ese momento comencé a evaluar las miradas de todos pues Tai iba a comenzar a describirla, cosa que yo ya sabía muy bien, y era sólo cuestión de que ellos no la confundieran y preguntaran su nombre antes que todo.

Kido guardó su sonrisa pues ya se había comido su sorbete sin esperarnos, seguro sólo quería que Tai terminara de hablar para poder largarse. Izzy miraba muy atento intentando memorizar todo a la perfección pues él era quién menos quería equivocarse al igual que con nuestra llegada, incluso más que yo, porque tenía mis razones para desear que ocurriera de nuevo.

Takeru tomó una actitud parecida pero con más relajo, pues con saber que era castaña de cabello largo le bastaba. Yamato, por su parte, se mantuvo de brazos cruzados mirando la pequeña copa con helado aguado, sentí que estaba ajeno y ausente a la charla de mi mejor amigo. Una idea se me atravesó por la cabeza, la más estúpida de todas, y era lo hermosa que siempre solía estar Mimi, ahora me quedaba la incógnita, ¿y si mi historia se repetía con ella?

Y ¿si… Matt y… ella…?

—Les pido el favor de no invitar a nadie mañana, sólo para evitarnos inconvenientes; Mimi es mucho más delicada que estás dos señoritas.

Hikari se aclaró la garganta —Sólo es tímida en un principio, luego ella se amolda a todos.

—Genial —aulló Joe de nuevo con cara de pocos amigos—, ¿ya se acabó la charla?

—Sí, eso es todo. Puedes irte a hacer tus cosas.

1, 2, 3…

Y ya Kido no se encontraba, la tensión bajó casi instantáneamente y tanto Hikari como yo dejamos salir el aire pesado de nuestros pulmones. Terminamos de comer en silencio el pequeño sorbete que quedaba; Takeru terminó primero pues era quién más hambre tenía, seguido de Izzy y luego yo. Yamato lo hizo a un lado porque algo le quitó el apetito y Kari ya se sentía muy cansada como para seguir llenando su estómago de dulce pero gustoso, Taichi los aceptó y se los metió en su estomaguito bien definido. No sé como no aumenta tres kilos diarios.

El resto de la noche donde los niños podían permanecer despiertos aún se nos fue lavando la bajilla, recogiendo los manteles y barriendo los restos de comida que cayeron al suelo. Esta tarea la hicimos divertidos los seis, también me puse a pensar qué tan acertado había estado Takeru con esa idea de "trabajo en equipo" y es que Izzy y yo trabajábamos a la par, Tai y Yamato eran el equipo perfecto y, Hikari y Takeru eran unos niños ayudando a mamá a limpiar el desastre. No sabía cómo Mimi podía caber en esta familia bien organizada pero tampoco quería que se quedara con Kido, Mimi era mala y diabólica pero no lo suficiente como para dormir entre llamas.

Los últimos en irnos a nuestras habitaciones fuimos Tai y yo, y como de costumbre hubo una tensión inexplicable y a la vez tentadora, en la cocina no quedaban restos del olor a pescado que destrozamos en el patio Yamato y yo porque todo lo había tapado el aroma corporal de Taichi, o al menos en mi nariz era así.

—Estoy agotadísima —comenté mientras yo secaba los platos y él los ponía en su lugar, a lo alto del fregadero porque yo era muy pequeña y no llegaba tan alto.

—¿Fue un mejor día hoy? —preguntó sonriendo sin dejar de hacer la labor.

—Así es, ¿los chicos te contaron cual era el plan original?

—Sí, Yamato me dijo que querías hacer un pescado frito que habías aprendido a hacer en Hikarigaoka —él se carcajeó, pero su risa no le llegaba ni a la mitad de hipnotizante que era la de Yamato, eso me lo sabía muy bien—, y que hicieron una guerra peleando, Takeru vomitó y se fueron a comprar comida en la calle.

Lo acompañé en ese comentario pues recordar la cara de Takeru corriendo de nuevo a la casa era realmente cómico. Agradecí nuevamente que Yamato no soltara la lengua de más, hablándole a Tai de lo que casi hacemos, o más bien, lo que **yo** casi hago.

—Siento que me estoy llevando mejor con todos, hasta con Yamato.

—Bueno, Matt no es tan malo, a mí me ayudó muchísimo… por algo es bien reconocido en la ciudad.

—Por idiota será —dejé salir y Taichi me miró con ironía—, no me mires yo no dije nada malo, fue ella —dije señalando a la pared a detrás de mí, la nueva risa se hizo escuchar.

—¿No dijiste que se llevaban mejor?

—Que nos llevemos mejor no significa que deje de ser estúpido.

—Gracias por el halago, Sora —llamó el rubio entrando por la puerta, Tai chaqueó la lengua antes su aparición, y eso que le caía tan bien—, ¿necesitan ayuda?

Me quedé taciturna pero Taichi sí le respondió —No, ya estamos terminando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de decirle en palabras suaves que se largara y no tenía nada que hacer allí Yamato se quedó en el marco de la puerta, y eso que ésta tenía mucha fuerza no lo movía en lo absoluto. A los cinco minutos, cuando ya sólo limpiábamos el mesón se decidió ir y al fin Tai tomó la palabra de nuevo.

Pero quería hablar de _eso_.

—Sora… lo del domingo, yo…

Sinceramente no quería retomar ese tema de conversación, para mí ya era un punto muerto. Algo que merecía esconderse en mi corazón por mucho, mucho tiempo y en lo más profundo de éste porque ya había llorado suficiente y lo que más deseaba era ver al arco iris al final del camino como en la tarde, ¿era tanto pedir? ¡Un maldito arco iris otra vez!

—Ya, vale Tai, olvídalo hombre. No pasó nada y ya, fue un impulso y listo… Takeru me trajo a casa y todo estuvo bien.

—No, eso no, ya por eso me excusé ayer en la tarde —alentó él, se acomodó sobre el mesón, sin sentarse sobre éste pero si apoyó sus musculosos brazos en el enorme trozo de granito pulido.

—¿Entonces?

—No sabía que te llevaras mejor con Yamato, pero aún así le dije que se quedara contigo toda la noche —el corazón se puso en la quinta velocidad y como por instinto me sobé en la cabeza donde el rubio me había lanzado su apestoso zapato—. Hubiera deseado hacerlo yo pero… —suspiro muy, muy hondo y lento, Taichi me miró a los ojos y pensé que moría por dentro, sentí como ese auto control se iba desvaneciendo y tenía que acabar con todo ahora; aunque otra parte de mí, la voz que siempre me hablaba, me decía que era una estúpida por desperdiciar una oportunidad así—. Sora yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y te hice mucho daño… y tienes razón, tengo que dejarte ser quien eres pero… me preocupo demasiado porque eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida…

—Taichi… yo…

Quise detenerlo pero antes de hacerlo debía aprender a controlarme a mí misma, y eso por ahora no sabía hacerlo. Tenerlo tan cerca sólo logró que me pusiera alerta pero no saqué mis uñas como gata, sino que me dejé seducir por lo que tenía en frente de mí.

—Sora… ¿qué hago yo sin ti? —sus ojos me miraron desde el suelo hasta arriba del cabello suelto tropezándome con la cara—. Ésta que está frente a mí es la Sora que me importa… es la Sora que amo…

No Taichi, no lo hagas.

Él fue acercando su rostro al mío y los pies comenzaron a arderme, tal vez por el cloro o porque alguien quería que me fuera de allí pero también cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar a sus labios rosados…

—Lo siento mucho —Tai dejó de mirarme como mujer que era, y antes de besarme… pero yo estaba demasiado tiesa con lo que había dicho, no Dios, ¿por qué tenía que amarme hoy y no otro día? Jamás iba a poder despegarme esta maldición—. Mejor me voy antes de que empeoren las cosas. Buenas noches, Sora.

Taichi besó mi coronilla con lentitud aspirando todo lo que pudiera pero lo retuve y me acerqué para darle un besó en la mejilla, poniéndome de puntillas pues no era tan alta como él; luego se fue como si hubiera visto un fantasma y me quedé sola en la cocina refinada pero aun luchaba con el sentimiento de correr y decirle la verdad: que todo estaba _bien_, y que lo que juré el sábado había sido la _mentira_ más grande de todas y que por ella me merecía la pena de _muerte_.

Di unas cuantas vueltas en un círculo imaginario en el medio de la cocina pero no tardé en detenerme y subir, pues mi reloj llegaba a las 22.13 y en realidad, estaba sumamente cansada por el ajetreo de tanto animal marino.

Subí agotada y seguía sintiéndome demacrada y destrozada, como si con cada paso fuera dejando en el suelo un pedazo de mi alegría. Lo más asombroso fue como mis ánimos cayeron con todo lo que dijo Taichi, no porque me hiciera sentir mal que me amara sino que no estaba segura de todo lo que yo podía llegar a sentir por él. Antes de darme otra ducha, tomé la laptop que había dejado sobre la cama en la mañana y salí de nuevo al balcón encendiendo la luz de éste, me senté en la misma esquina que adopté el día anterior y el Hotmail fue lo primero que tecleé en él.

Henry aún no había respondido, lo que me suponía que la tarea de Suzie era algo parecido al infierno o que Henry estaba operando a algún animal justo ahora. Pero igual no importaba demasiado, luego él abriría el mensaje y lo leería sin problema alguno, así comencé a contar mi día:

«Hola querido Henry, ¿qué tal ha salido tu trabajo hoy? Seguí parte de tu consejo y digamos que sucedió algo extraño. Presencié la Tercera Guerra Mundial en primera fila porque yo era uno de los países que la provocó, sí, fue tremendamente divertido golpear a Yamato con un pescado muerto mientras los ojos se caían y rodaban por el suelo. Pero pasando todo eso, sucedieron otras cosas con él que me hacen darme cuenta que no es tan mal chico… Me cayó cloro en los pies y él fue muy amable en curarme para no irritarme, y también me llevó hasta mi habitación (por favor, no pienses mal) hasta comimos todos juntos. Creo que las cosas mejoran bastante entre todos los que vivimos aquí, y la nueva noticia es que Mimi también vendrá, ¿qué tal? Tengo más razones para volverme loca… »

—Hey, mujer, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde? —la voz de Yamato se escuchó a mis espaldas, entonces volteé para verlo con un simple pantalón de tafeta oscura, sin embargo lo que más me dejó impresionada fue verlo fumando un cigarro como si fuera una chupeta.

Me tapé la nariz automáticamente pero le respondí de todas formas —Cosas que no deben importarte, ¿por qué fumas al lado de _mi _ balcón?

—Pues porque este es **mi** balcón, y estoy en todo mi derecho al igual que tú.

—Me parece de lo más repugnante que fumes, eso daña los pulmones y te consume desde adentro. Hasta el olor es como una mierda —le respondí mientras me alejaba de su lado y me pasaba a la otra esquina fría por el viento de la noche.

—¿Por qué no te gusta, acaso lo has probado? —preguntó sacándose esa asquerosidad de la boca y echándola más hacía mi lado.

—No me agradan los fumadores porque uno de _esos_ mató a mi abuela, ¿contento? —no sabía porque le contaba eso a Yamato, cómo si fuera a decirme algo al respecto o pudiera dejar de fumar ahora por el hecho de saberlo—. Realmente apestas.

—Sólo fumo cuando no puedo dormir, un Camel Blue a la semana no cae mal.

—No te pedí opinión —respondí en contra.

—Entonces no hubieras abierto la boca desde el principio para quejarte —le dio una buena probada a eso mientras yo arrugué la cara, Yamato lo dejó salir todo por la nariz y sonrió como si hubiera hecho la travesura más perversa de todas; no pude creerme que yo casi… me metiera con eso—. Vale, ya deja de arrugar esa carita de niña buena, comienzas a parecerte a mi madre.

—Fuera de contexto —canté.

No dijo nada para callarme como me suponía que haría pero se sentó en la barandilla y me asusté demasiado nerviosa ya que pensé que se caería, claro… ahora me preocupaba por él. Aplausos para Sora, el premio a Sora Takenouchi por la cabronaza más grande de todas.

—Te vas a matar allí —pero eso no lo pensé antes de decirlo.

—Bah, lo hago todo tiempo, acostúmbrate si es que vas a seguir viniendo a escribir en el balcón —Yamato comenzó a mover los pies como si fuera un niño pequeño sentado en una silla enorme, alzó la vista y se quedó perdido en las estrellas que adornaban la noche más clara que la de hace dos días atrás.

—Mátate entonces.

Volví a abrir mi portátil para continuar mi escrito hacía Henry pero antes, maldije a Yamato por volver a interrumpirme. Aunque esta vez deseaba que estuviera fumando.

—Oh… Sora ayúdame… creo que me voy a caer… —el ojiazul se sostenía apenas con una sola mano en la baranda y más de la mitad de él ya estaba fuera de la seguridad de la rejilla.

—¡Ay Dios mío, Yamato! —dejé la computadora de lado y le jalé el brazo hacía adentro, fue tanta la fuerza que quedó tocando mi mejilla; y aún así nos separaba la distancia de balcón a balcón, así que yo también me había acercado bastante pero no tenía ganas de alejarme.

Aunque el olor de la colilla del cigarro se había quedado impregnado en él, su piel estaba tibia contrario a la temperatura que nos arrasaba a esta hora de la noche, y más aún en otoño, casi invierno. Yamato comenzó a reírse en mi oído, esa risa que tanto me gustaba y tan loca me volvía, pero luego pasó su lengua profesionalmente por mi oreja… allí me alejé y le di un buen empujón.

—Eres un hijo de perra.

—Eres tan tonta y hueca que caíste en el viejo truco, ay Sora, deberías ser más pícara —dijo aún entre risas asfixiantes.

—Pícara tu madre, si quieres morirte que no te vea porque vomitaré con tu sangre asquerosa —me volteé con intención de tomar mi laptop y marcharme a la seguridad de la habitación. También de cerrar el ventanal muy bien para que no entrara _nadie_ a molestar.

Yamato me jaló antes de tener el tiempo suficiente y me encontré con sus ojos azules, igual que en la tarde en el suelo mojado, aunque esta vez estaba segura que era yo la sonrojada.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces con Taichi, te dije que eres _mi_ chica y nadie va a hacer contigo lo que le dé la gana sin _mi _permiso.

—Cabrón —dije sin alejarme pues su respiración me rozaba los labios y seguía perdiendo el control de mí misma. Sin control, sin nada, pero él no quería volver a sentir mis labios sobre su piel… siendo él quien acabara con el acercamiento esta vez.

—No me importa qué quieras decir, sólo tenlo claro. Ni Tai, ni nadie te va a tomar. Tu rostro y toda tú están apartados desde por mí.

—Eso quisieras tú, casanova.

Ahora sí, sin nada que me hiciera quedar y él sin ganas de tenerme tan cerca de nuevo, tomé la laptop y entré cerrando por fin la ventana y las cortinas blancas. Me acosté en mi cama boca abajo y continué escribiendo el mensaje para Henry aunque al releer mis líneas anteriores no hice mas que reírme de mí misma.

Lo que era el efecto arco iris.

«Me di cuenta que tal vez… sólo tal vez, encuentre una luz al final del túnel para Taichi. De cualquier modo, acabo de tener un encuentro nada grato con Yamato, ¿el resumen? Es un idiota, un idiota desgraciadamente astuto pero esas conversaciones no nos quedan a ti y a mí.

Buenas noches, aunque creo que allá ya está amaneciendo. Suerte. Con cariño y muchísima confusión.

Sora.»

Apagué inmediatamente el aparato y cambié mi ropa "normal" por mi pijama de conejitos rosados. Hablando de locuras, no pude quitarme el olor que tenía Yamato y aún así, no me molestó para dormir porque a fin de cuentas ése era él, y qué más daba volver a tener parte de él en mi cama.

En un rato me sentí culpable pues él mismo lo había dicho: sólo fumaba cuando no podía dormir, mi pregunta era, ¿por qué no dormir? Yo estaba agotadísima pero Yamato tenía sus propios problemas, no sabía si eran o no de urgencia pero me bastaba saber que todo iba sobre ruedas. Y él también sufría, porque yo era una sádica de excelencia.

Cerré mis ojos cubierta, y ya eran las 23.40. El miércoles estaba muy cerca igual que la llegada de Mimi, nada era más agotador que Mimi Tachikawa, lo sabía porque por ocho meses compartimos el mismo techo y por siete años hemos sido las mejores amigas, aunque debía admitirlo, me causaba un poco de celos el hecho de que ella hubiera preferido hablar de su llegada con Hikari y no conmigo.

Celos.

Sí, era una chica celosa.

Lo que me esperaba en la mañana seguía sin tener sentido igual que mi vida, donde yo estaba dividida en dos partes: una que a la fuerza era del rubio que dormía al lado de mi habitación y la otra que yo quería regalársela a mi mejor amigo, que dormía en la soledad del tercer piso.

**Notas de Autora.**

Otro capítulo gigantesco, hace mucho que no escribía uno (23 páginas de Word, Tahoma 10). Ok, llegué, escribí y todo ha pasado en la semana. Para los niños: chicos y chicas, no seamos como Yamato y Sora que por andar de calentones dejan la llave abierta, ahorremos agüita para esos pececitos y el mundo entero, ¿ok? Recuerden que el calentamiento global y el cambio climático nos atacan y cada gotita cuenta como un millón.

Entre otras cosas, voy a lo que quería dedicarles y creo que lo dije claro: No hace falta lluvia para que existan los arco iris en nuestros corazones, ¿quién dijo que hay que sufrir tanto para poder disfrutar? ¿Acaso no llegamos al mundo riéndonos? ¿No podemos permanecer así? De verdad entiendo los problemas que afrontamos todos los días, y tal vez sea muy "hippie" mi comentario pero la verdad es mejor salir y encontrar a la naturaleza, ver el cielo azul, el árbol verde… todo lo bueno de la vida está en eso. Cuando las cosas van mal es mejor ver como está lo demás y alegrarse, aunque se esté destruyendo, hay que ayudarla… (ven, un poco hippie… pero creo que quedó bien) Dejar que se nos contagie esa alegría ajena…

De ahora en adelante disminuiré la agonía de Sora pues comienza a admitir que se siente atraída por Yamato (¿y quién no con ese cuerpazo?), pero también que quiere regresar al pasado con Taichi, ¿cuál deseo es más fuerte? Por eso amo los dramas. Otro detalle que quiero comentar acerca del capítulo anterior es la "polémica" que surgió con que Tai tuviera cámaras en su habitación, ¿es malo? Yo no lo veo así; recuerden que Tai es un muchacho adinerado y existe esa posibilidad que guarde una gran suma escondida en su habitación y quiera protegerla, o algo más personal y menos material. ¡No se asusten, no es un sádico cochino perverso!

Continuando con mi pequeño trauma semanal y Eclipse, la semana que escribí la primera parte del capítulo estuve viendo una entrevista con Robert, por lo que quedé hipnotizada con su risa cada 5 minutos; ahora, chicas, imagínense esa risa preciosa en Yamato ¡Y yo comienzo a hiperventilar como loca!

Gracias por sus reviews_: SoraTakenouchii, Aldinn, Lyls. Zaoldyeck, rockpink94, Puchisko, Kaoru-st & Dadita_.

También a quienes leen, pues comprendo que a veces nos da perecita dejar un **review**, pero como digo siempre: un review es una cucharadita de **amor **para el autor, ¿no quieren que me ponga **romántica**? (No, seguro no, ustedes son unos amantes del drama como yo ¬¬) No, vale chico, coméntalo, sabes que quieres, si te da más perecita aún entonces dale en **GO**! ¿Sí? ¿Lo harás por mí? ¿Por tu amiga Rose? ¡Es un sólo botón! Mientras los espero les canto _Bad Romance_, acappella, ¿sí?

El nombre de éste capítulo quedó gracias a Anamar, pues mi profesor está desaparecido y es una tristeza total para mí, siento que falta un pedazo de mi alma (mierda, debo dejar de pensar en chicos idiotas): "_Arcobaleno Vene_" inspirado en "Rainbow Veins" una canción de Owl City perfecta para este capítulo donde Sora logra ver la felicidad a través del espejo.

Nos leemos. Besos y abracitos.

Rose.


	10. Tachikawa è in Odaiba

¡Yo digo que sí! ¡Sí, al amor y al respeto! Sí, debo respetar los debidos derechos de autor, por eso informo que Digimon no me pertenece y uso a sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

Quería disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, han pasado tantas cosas que bueno… ya lo he superado y todo está perfecto, no hablemos de ratos tristes.

También anunciar que este capítulo es un poquito diferente al resto y hay que prestarle atención para no perderse (yo me perdía escribiendo de a ratitos xD), y es que además de ser largo, incluye muchos nombres nuevos que deberán recordar a medida que se narra el fic; lamento mucho si se les cansa la vista pero tengo ese detallazo de hacer los capítulos **muy** largos y cortar este no quedaría nada bien, así que no hay problema con leerlo, descansar y volver.

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo **10** de Casa Casa Mia, dedicado a todos ustedes Digimoneros (parece una clase de fruto de árbol), ¿saben qué día es hoy? ¡1 de agosto! (Además del Cumpleaños de Carlos xD) Es el aniversario #11 de Digimon. ¡Portal al Digimundo, ábrete! ¡Qué felicidad! Cómo se pasa el tiempo de rápido… todavía recuerdo cuando me sentaba en frente del televisor para ver mi anime favorito con mis hermanos, aun guardo mi juguete de Agumon y de Angemon. Sí, qué vicio el mío.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Tachikawa è in Odaiba.**

_Mimi Tachikawa POV's_

La camioneta de Michael hacía mucho ruido y se movía demasiado pues le fallaban los amortiguadores, lo cual me acunaba a mí y me tenía con los jugos gástricos combinados y desordenados mareándome casi instantáneamente. El asiento tampoco era demasiado cómodo ya que la camioneta era una señora mayor y ni sabía cómo podía con dos personas adultas (más todo mi equipaje). Me quedé dormida al pasar la frontera de Shiga a Gifu, porque ya no quería seguir viendo más la carretera o mis manos en las rodillas.

La idea de irnos en tren me pareció la primera y la más rápida pero Michael salió con su: "Lee es demasiado listo y te perseguiría en seguida" y eso nos hio pensar un poquito más, digo, me hizo pensar, porque Michael ya tenía todo listo.

¿Que qué sucedió durante mis tres días en Osaka? De todo un poco. Cuando desperté ya era de día, o al menos el alba estaba bien puesto, aún así no quise moverme para que Michael no comenzara a hablarme y el gatito no molestara, ya que seguía dormido y tampoco iba a despertarlo para que ronroneara por toda mi falda. Sin embargo, sí quise recordar todos los días, uno a uno y cada detalle de lo que había pasado en esos días de agonía, ¿iba a llorar? ¿Por qué debería?, si ya me estaba yendo a un lugar seguro. Simplemente lo que tenía que llorar ya lo había llorado, y esas lágrimas también las habían secado.

El primer día, el sábado al medio día, llegué con la sonrisa bien puesta pero preocupada porque pensé que había sido una muy mala amiga dejar abandonadas a Sora y Hikari en el apartamento destrozado. Mi tía Mitsune me recibió con los brazos abiertos e incluso más contenta de lo que yo me imaginaba.

—Mimi, cielo, has crecido mucho —mi tía Mitsune era una mujer joven, tenía apenas 45 años y era hermana de mi padre. Por tanto guardaba el apellido japonés de la familia.

—¡Te extrañé mucho! —eso era cierto, tenía alrededor de diez años sin verla, pero por supuesto que nos manteníamos comunicadas: cada dos años, vaya comunicación… pero sí estaba contenta en retomar confianza.

Ella no tardó en hacerme pasar a su pequeño restaurante de comida, un pequeño establo donde servían ramen, sushi, puerco y otras especialidades en cartelera que no quise leer. Vivir por un tiempo en el barrio Chuo, no me pareció una mala idea, porque por fuera y en metro todo se veía iluminado y hermoso, como cada lugar de mi querido Japón. Yo, a diferencia de todos mis amigos, nací aquí en Osaka, por lo que me traía recuerdos de la infancia correteando por los parques coloridos y las hojas de los árboles de cerezo cayendo en mi cabello azucarado.

Atravesamos un montón de gente que comía allí, al parecer siempre estaba lleno y hoy no era la excepción. Que yo me mudara no significaba que el mundo entero iba a cambiar de curso. En caja, habían dos chicas trabajando fuertemente tomando el dinero y dando el cambio; más atrás otros dos chicos recibiendo las comidas de adentro de la cocina y pasándolas al único camarero, un señor viejo que lo único que me causaba era lástima, verlo sudar, asustado y acelerado como si le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco en pleno restaurante.

—Chicos, ella es mi sobrina Mimi, sean amables con ella por favor —anunció colocándose en el medio de la cocina y el lugar de despacho para que todos la escucharan bien, sin embargo pareció como si nadie la hubiera oído, sólo dos personas, un niño pequeño que tomaba todos los alimentos y una de las cajeras, me miraron y sonrieron amablemente, eso me puso feliz—, vamos a casa Mimi, luego conocerás más el negocio familiar.

Asistí con un leve sonido mientras con dificultad movía mis dos maletas entre los cuatro cocineros del pequeño lugar. No me imaginaba como sería mi vida si ese "negocio familiar" fuera un Mc Donald's o un Burger King, seguro a mi tía no le alcanzaría la vida porque siempre estaría estresada.

Subimos una angosta escalera y mis brazos ya no daban para continuar con el peso de mi bolso de mano y de mi ropa a salvo en los otros bultos; Mitsune lo sabía pero no quería ayudarme, respiré profundo el último aroma delicioso de la cocina y llegamos a lo que era su casa, estaba vacía y silenciosa, sentí que podía aparecer un fantasma detrás de mí en cualquier instante pero el cansancio le ganó al miedo (sólo esta vez) y solté las maletas gigantes con todas mis pertenencias.

—Estoy muerta —musité mientras me apoyaba en la pared de madera barnizada y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, y cerrarlos y cerrarlos…

—¿Quieres descansar, cariño? —inquirió Mitsune, a lo que asistí con un bostezo sin pena. Me estiré los brazos y le sonreí cansadamente.

Osaka, cuánto te amaba.

Sucedía que tampoco me importaba demasiado mi curso de actuación, a fin de cuentas llamaría en la noche para decir que hubo una emergencia, y por ende, tuve que mudarme de ciudad. No mentía en nada solamente que diría: "lo siento mucho, mucho…", porque ya me daba igual.

En un principio tomar un curso de actuación como carrera era una locura, pero yo pensaba que estaba bien, que no había ningún problema con querer convertirme en actriz. Entonces sí, la academia me fue cambiando y me di cuenta que ése era un mundo tremendamente peligroso, al cual también arriesgaba a mis amigos… al tiempo, no le encontré más gracia al asunto.

No era lo mío. No pertenecía a ese mundo y a ese lugar.

Continué el primer año y lo pasé con honores, sin faltas ni llegadas tardes y con las mejores calificaciones por ser quien mejor se lanzaba al suelo y quién lloraba más rápido. ¿Cómo? Práctica. Desde muy pequeña actuaba hasta con los chicos que me perseguían diciéndoles que eran muy lindos (mentira total pues todos eran más feos que unos elfos) pero que ya tenía otro compromiso.

Mentir era un arte, y en eso se involucraba la actuación. También la comedia pues mis chistes superaban a los Hikari que apenas tenían un punto de gracia y solían tener menos humor negro como los de Sora.

Mitsune subió las escaleras y fui detrás de ella arrastrando a mis dos pedazos de Hikarigaoka. Mi tía abrió las puertas de una habitación con un acuario de pared y unas camas muy tradicionales en el suelo, de hecho, había cuatro.

—Usa cual desees, duerme en paz pequeña Mimi.

—Gracias, tía.

Di unos cuantos pasos y corrí directo a la pecera enorme y miré a los animales marinos de múltiples colores, una estrella de mar rosada pegada, el pez payaso que me recordó a esa película de niños de Disney y otro que brillaba más que la luz verde del mismo acuario pero era muy diminuto. Sin más que hacer, me volteé y miré rápido la habitación. Sin cambiarme de ropa, pues me sentía bastante cansada y no tenía ganas de perder más tiempo, me acosté en el suelo para dormirme como bien lo merecía, porque en el metro era más fácil hacer un castillo de naipes de 15 pisos antes que dormir tranquila.

Cuando me desperté, corrijo, me despertaron, ya eran las 20.00 y Mitsune me batuqueó toda como si fuera jugo de guanábana. Obviamente gruñí pues nunca me gustó que interrumpieran mi sueño embellecedor, eso sí que no.

—Mimi, ya has descansado bastante.

Vale, ocho horas pero ella ignoraba mi viaje de casi nueve horas y que el día anterior no pude descansar, a eso, sumándole el estrés de no saber quién le hizo esa locura a nuestro departamento. Sí, a esas alturas seguía preguntándomelo.

—Tía, por favor —intenté acurrucarme con las sábanas como si estuviera en casa, creí que quien me despertaba era mi madre, Satoe; oh, ¡qué equivocada estaba! Sólo sentí el jalón y luego una patada en la espalda, no tan fuerte como para gritar pero si bien fuerte para sentirla y maldecir secretamente a mi tía.

Alcé la vista y vi el hermoso rostro de Mitsune envuelto en papel colorado de la rabia, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Acaso quedarme dormida era un delito? ¿Qué tenía mi tía en contra del sueño? Aunque luego me enteré que no quería saber las respuestas de esas preguntas.

—¿Seguirás durmiendo, niña berrinchuda?

—No, no, no, de hecho mira, ya me estoy levantando —me puse de pie inmediatamente y arreglé la cama tal y como estaba, entonces mi tía, con toda mala intención, me jaló del brazo y me guió directamente fuera de la habitación bonita.

Cuando por fin estuvimos afuera se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ella ser muy hermosa estaba vieja, yo era terriblemente más alta que ella y tuvo que alzar mucho el cuello para mirarme a los ojos; Mitsune se cruzó de brazos y no tardó en ponerse en modo escopeta.

Ding ding, yo era el blanco.

—Bien, princesita, ¿cuánto tiempo exactamente te vas a quedar?

Ante mi sueño en ese momento sólo respondí un: —¿Eh? —y luego esperé a que reaccionara mejor mi cerebro—, no lo sé tía, quizá un mes o dos.

—Perfecto, entonces no podrás seguir dándotelas de bella durmiente más tiempo.

—¿Cómo dices? –pregunté aún sin espabilarme lo suficiente, si en ese momento hubiera estado tan conciente como lo estoy ahora, me hubiera cacheteado a mí misma por no pensar más las cosas.

—Vas a trabajar en el restaurante, jovencita.

—Genial. Mañana te ayudo con todo gusto, gracias por avisarme —me rallé lo ojos y volví a caminar directo a la habitación pero ella me jaló de la camisa y se estiró toda haciéndome enojar mucho. Casi gritaba pues mi triste prenda de GAP estaba muerta—. ¡No me jales!

—Y tenme más respeto, muchachita.

Genial, ahora estaba metida en un problema con una vieja que se las tiraba de estar muy buenaza. Refunfuñé y rodeé los ojos cansada pero así me hizo bajar ella, con la camisa estirada y cara de sueño, sin maquillaje (lo que era imperdonable) y sin los zapatos adecuados, vale… ni siquiera tenía zapatos puestos.

Antes de bajar las escaleras ella me prestó unos suyos que me quedaban enormes. Otro _out_ de la moda para mí.

Al bajar, no sé si fue porque tenía tanto sueño o porque mis sentidos estaban hipnotizados por el delicioso olor de comida japonesa pero vi más gente que temprano en el pequeño restaurante, la habitación acuario era más grande que este lugarcito y no podía creer que entraran tantas personas allí adentro.

—Orden 2895. ¿2895? —llamó con voz fuerte una de las chicas en caja, y otro hombre en una mesa casi llegando a la puerta de entrada alzó su mano.

Uno de los niños, el que me sonrió temprano, le entregó un enorme plato con diferentes tipos de sushi y una taza gigante de cerveza al anciano que era mesonero.

—Mira bien cuál es tu trabajo, Mimi —aludió Mitsune, me supuse que hablaba del trabajo del señor mayor. Lo vi tambalearse con lentitud hacia la mesa lejana y sin embargo llegó con una sonrisa bien pintada, el hombre que hizo el pedido le hizo una reverencia y los amigos de éste también, entregándole un par de monedas. El anciano se devolvió pero la chica nunca dejó de gritar números que iban ascendiendo y ascendiendo.

—¿2895 son los pedidos de toda la semana?

Quien me respondió fue el otro niño que también atendía, éste era más grande que el otro, por ende mayor, o al menos eso creía —¿Semana? Mitsune nos mataría, son las órdenes del día.

Y grité, sí, grité. Fui coronada como la empleada-sobrina ilusa del restaurante.

—¿QUÉ? ¿E-el día en-entero? —balbuceé antes de dejar salir algo coherente por mi boca.

—Tenemos mucho éxito —alardeó mi tía a mis espaldas, me extendió un delantal con el símbolo del restaurante y me palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa; como si pudiera olvidar lo que le hizo a mi pobre camisa rosa oscuro—, a trabajar, demuestra que eres una Tachikawa y que naciste para esto.

Demostrar.

Nacer.

Trabajo.

Era lo único que había entendido, ahora sé que acceder fue mi peor decisión en toda Osaka. No sabía si iba a recibir paga por todo esto o no en ése momento, ahora me reía pues muy bien tenía los 50.000 yenes metidos en mi bolsillo. La camioneta roja con abolladuras se sacudió pues caímos en un agujero grande pero aun así logramos pasarlo. Intenté mantenerme "dormida" pero quien sí se despertó fue el gatito que antes dormía en mis piernas, y ahora había tomado lugar a mi izquierda, sobre mi maleta más bonita.

Abrí un sólo ojo, el que Michael no podía ver abierto, y miré al animalito con ganas de estrujarlo para que se quedara quieto, aunque fuera tierno y pequeño. Todo blanco y con una mancha gris en la cabeza.

Volví a intentar dormir pasando la horrible fecha del sábado en la noche. Trabajar hasta la una de la madrugada del otro día fue agotador, sin embargo pude escaparme **tres veces** exactamente: en la primera tomé el tiempo para poder llamar a Hikari, nuestra conversación duro 10 minutos nada más porque tocaron la puerta como si llevaran el diablo por dentro, era un hombre robusto que no hacía más que agarrarse el estómago.

Lo que me molestaba era que no había un baño de damas y otro para caballero, sino que como el lugar era microscópico no alcanzaba para dos baños, ni siquiera dos tan pequeños y oscuros como ese. A eso de las 21.30 volví a escaparme dejando al pobre señor Takane (ahora me sabía su nombre) a cargo de los pedidos. Volví a llamar a Hikari pero no sin antes detectar el olor a mierda que el hombre había dejado y el submarino plantado en el sanitario, aguanté mis ganas de vomitar pues lo que más deseaba era desahogar mis penas con alguien.

Hikari escuchó mis plegarias a su persona pacientemente.

—¡Esto es un infierno Hikari! ¡Necesito huir, quiero ir a mi departamento, quiero mi casa, quiero mi vida! —grité con sufrimiento en cada sílaba, y eso que aún no me descontrolaba.

«Cálmate, ¿bien? Necesitas relajarte, no durarás mucho allí, ya verás.»

—Hikari, estoy de pie sobre un inodoro que tiene la mierda de un desconocido, ¿y dices que todo va a estar bien…? —volví a gritar del asco pues acordarme de eso me daba más asco.

Hikari ya me había contado por todo lo que habían pasado, desde cuando ella llamó a Taichi y él les ofreció su casa (lo que me daba envidia pues también extrañaba a Odaiba) hasta que llegaron y un muchacho se le lanzó encima dejándola en el suelo, y también lo difícil que estaba la situación con Sora y Tai. Que encontró su habitación pintada y que Sora (en ese momento del día) no quería salir de su habitación por algo que desconocía.

También me contó la atracción que tuvo hacía un niñito que se llamaba Tk, o algo por el estilo y que acababa de llegar con él de una _salida_ de _amigos_, eso me alegró mucho por mi pequeña Yagami, aunque seguíamos en mi problema.

«Escucha» llamó ella, «llama a Sora… ella no quiere hablar con nadie de aquí, tú puedes hacer como que no sabes nada, y así la ayudas de una vez.»

—Me parece perfecto, lo haré ahora mismo.

«Ok, espero noticias y que te calmes otro poco.»

—Procuraré.

Salí del baño para encontrarme a Keira, la chica de la caja gritona, le sonreí de manera torcida y ella me dio un empujón para que saliera de allí inmediatamente. Tampoco la detuve pues esperaba que le gustara la sorpresita que había en el baño…

La siguiente hora se fue volando entre tanto corre corre de allá para acá con platos ligeros, pesados y algunos eran simplemente** muchos platos**: de pronto Takane ya no me ayudaba sino que se quedaba sentado y se dormía en el asiento que los clientes iban vaciando a medida que se iban, cuando llegaba otro, lo levantaba como si nada pues al parecer era una costumbre que él se durmiera a estas horas de la noche.

Y por supuesto, a mí me tocó hacer su trabajo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la orden 3154 cuando volví a escaparme al baño, ahora llamaría a Sora. Hikari me aconsejó decir que había llegado el día anterior para que no se preocupara, yo no había llamado al llegar como correspondía y eso la dejaría más tranquila.

«¿Hola?» una voz muy agitada me respondió, en un principio me asusté pues pensé que me había equivocado de número, pero luego de confirmar descubrí que sí era Sora pero que sonaba terrible. Kari tenía razón, ella no estaba del todo bien.

—¿Sí? Habla Mimi ¿Quién es? —pregunté para aclarar mis dudas.

«Soy Sora» obtuve como respuesta pero fue algo muy suave, como si le costara hablar. Cosa que alentó más mi preocupación.

—¿Sora qué tienes? Suenas terrible, hermana...

Ésa era mi forma de indagar en el tema y saber qué le sucedió, al menos a mí no podía decirme que no quería hablar… y es que éramos las mejores amigas.

«No te preocupes, te contaré luego con más tiempo, Mimi.» pero sí podía decirme eso.

—Hum, está bien. Llegué anoche a Osaka, pensé que sería demasiado tarde para avisar, por eso no llamé. Sólo quería que estuvieran relajadas…

Añadí la mentira aconsejada por Hikari a la conversación, oí a Sora suspirar pesadamente en el teléfono, pero aún así siguió hablando.

«Eso es genial ¿Y qué tal todo por allá?»

—No es como me gustaría pero lo soporto —Oops—, ¿y qué tal está Odaiba? Muchos chicos guapos, ¿no?

Sora tardó en responder.

«Es lindo, no ha cambiado en mucho»

En ése momento escuché la puerta del baño estremecerse con fuerza, más fuerza que la del hombre robusto. Me asusté y mi teléfono se resbaló por mi pérdida de equilibrio.

—Bueno Sorita, te dejo. Dile a Hikari que llamé y que no se preocupe de nada, dile que yo me encargo. Beso…

Tranqué el teléfono apresurada y abrí la puerta guardándolo en mi escote para que no lo vieran y me lo quitaran, en un caso peor, me lo robaran. Quien estaba detrás de la puerta no era otra sino que Mitsune, ¿que qué quería? Joder, joder, joder.

Ella me regañó frente a todo el restaurante, y me acuso de tener incontinencia urinaria por mis múltiples escapadas al baño y las frecuencias de éstas. Todo en frente de todos, perfecto, ¿no? Y no hacía más que acusarme con su dedo como si fuera una barita mágica capaz de cumplir todos los deseos que ella tuviera en mente. Supe que en ese momento ya odiaba a Mitsune y comprendí por qué mi padre no se acercó a su hermana por tantos años, y también porqué cuando le decía que iba a llamarla me respondía con un: "Haz lo que quieras y enfréntate al diablo solita."

Y mientras toda la acusación sucedía, Keira no hacía más que reírse de cómo me humillaban. Los demás guardaban su posición seria: Marie, otra de las cajeras e hija de Mitsune, por ende mi prima; Tatum el niño antipático que acompañaba a Haruso, también mi primo. En la cocina los cuatro chicos eran Takashi, Steve, _Momoe_ y Hiroshi. En ese instante no sabía bien sus nombres pero luego de estos tres días allá podía recordar hasta sus rostros a la perfección, sin embargo no quería recordarlos porque los golpearía a todos menos a Marie, Haruso y Steve.

Por mí el resto podía comerse la mierda del sanitario.

No volví a entrar a hacer llamadas en toda la noche y no cerraron hasta que llegó el último cliente a las 00.42 que gracias a Dios pidió su comida para llevar. Así terminó mi día agitado en Osaka, comprendiendo que mi tía era una bastarda que no merecía tener el apellido Tachikawa, sólo esperaba que no se repitiera el domingo… pero estaba muy equivocada.

Ahora, cuando ya íbamos entrando a la ciudad de Nagano, que era un terreno bastante extenso, me cambié de lugar pues no aguantaba todo el peso en mi mano derecha. Al cambiarme de lugar tanto el gatito como Michael voltearon a mirarme, éste último dejó salir una enorme sonrisa mientras que el gato se estiro con elegancia y se pasó al otro lado para que yo no lo diera la espalda.

Era un gato muy arisco y consentido.

Lo único bueno que le encontraba al recuerdo del domingo fue que conocí a Michael y a su hambre descontrolada por el pulpo que preparaba Hiroshi, y el cariño que le tenía a Haruso.

El domingo me desperté realmente cansada y cada milímetro de mis pies me dolía como si me hubiera mordido una serpiente. Incluso soportaría más a un calambre o un desgarre muscular, la noche la pasé en la habitación bonita con Marie, Haruso y Steve haciéndome compañía, Mitsune ocupaba otra habitación con su esposo, a quién nunca conocí en mi estadía en Osaka. Vuelvo a corregir, me despertaron, esta vez con menos violencia porque Haruso era un niño de apenas 15 años; cuando desperté él estaba a mi lado dándome palmaditas en el hombro, al abrir mis ojos él se volteó como si no hubiera notado lo que hacía, a lo que me reír con timidez.

—Buenos días, muchacho —le saludé, mientras bostezaba y me estiraba con las manos al aire.

Las otras camas estaban vacías pero quien entró en seguida fue Marie con una cara de preocupación, pero al verme despierta sonrió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, cosa que me pareció rara.

—Mamá no despierta aún, Steve acaba de bajar para abrir el restaurante —dijo ella aún pegada a la puerta.

—¿Está loco? —inquirió Haruso—, ¿acaso ya llegaron los demás?

—Creo que Momoe está abajo con Keira, sea lo sea debes vestirte rápido Mimi —ahora ella me miraba a mí, se acercó y me levantó del suelo a pesar de que ella fuera… ¿2 años menor que yo? Quizá tres—, si mamá te ve así estarás en graves problemas, Keira seguro la despertará.

—¿Y ella dejaría que una empleada suba a su casa a despertarla a tempranas horas de la mañana? —pregunté mientras buscaba mi cepillo dental y la ropa adecuada para vestirme, aún así Haruso captó que iba a quitarme la ropa y salió con el rostro sonrojado cuando saqué de mi maleta un brasier; Marie, su hermana mayor, rodó los ojos.

En serio que Mitsune era de una especie muy extraña, no sé si estaba equivocada pero notaba una extraña molestia en el pequeño castaño cuando hablaban de su madre y en Marie la incomodidad de sus palabras, no que la odiaran pero simplemente que no le agradara.

—Keira es como su verdadera hija, han trabajado juntas desde hace cinco años, a papá tampoco le importa.

—Entonces Keira tiene unos cuantos años encima, ¿no?

Comencé a cambiarme de espaldas a la pared aunque también me daba lo mismo que mi prima me viera, había quedado en peores situaciones en mis clases de actuación, principalmente en la obra de los Dioses Griegos, porque hacer de Venus era un gran papel y la muy… siempre estaba desnuda.

La vergüenza también era algo que superaba fácilmente.

—Algunos… creo que llega a los 23 como Momoe —ella sonrió y se rió un buen rato para sí misma—, no sólo eso, sino que hoy es domingo y vienen unos clientes especiales.

—¿Especiales?

Y ahora ya sabía qué tan especiales eran esos cuatro…

—Sí. Son hijos de un gran amigo de mamá, por eso debemos tratarlos muy bien… Nada de groserías, caminar con elegancia y servirles en la mejor bajilla —Marie suspiró cansadamente mientras terminaba de contarme las reglas.

Estaba casi lista, me había puesto uso vaqueros y unas zapatillas doradas sólo para no usar los zapatos incómodos de mi tía. No cometería ese error de nuevo. Supe que en ése instante debía de estar buscando otro lugar a donde irme, lo mejor sería muy lejos de Mitsune. O un lugar que ella desconociera, así que quien podía ayudarme era mi prima cómplice, seguro ella no quería que me quedara aquí sufriendo por siempre, ¿o sí? ¿Desearía que yo también sufriera lo de ella?

Entonces, acabando con mis pensamientos de ése tiempo, alguien abrió la puerta y quien apareció detrás fue Steve, que sangró, sí, sangró al verme con el brasier puesto en la parte de arriba nada más; la reacción de Marie fue carcajearse con todas las ganas y la mía cubrirme con mis manos finas (como si eso cubriera mi pecho de talla 34B). Fueron alrededor de 30 segundos, luego cerró los ojos y cerró la puerta de un portazo que hizo estallar carcajadas más sonoras de mi prima.

Sin duda el parecido que tenían ella y Haruso se notaba precisamente en sus ojos chocolate, la piel tostada y el cabello oscuro, no negro, pero sí un castaño bien fosco. Entre otras de las cosas que ella llegó a contarme fue que Steve no era su hermano como tal, sino que era el hijo del esposo de Mitsune, y no recordaba su nombre porque jamás me pareció importante. Esa podía ser la explicación de que se impresionara al verme, aún así quedaba esa cuestión de que Haru, como comencé a decirle de cariño, sí se comportaba extraño.

Al momento bajamos ambas listas, perfumadas y listas para recibir a los clientes de oro, yo me los imaginaba como a unos ancianos adinerados y con tres mujeres en las costillas como bien lo hace Hugh Hefner, o quién sabe cuántas más.

Los cuatro en la cocina ya estaban en su labor diaria, sin risas, con miradas enojadas trabajando por obligación, ésa era una de las cosas que más odiaba, la tensión que había entre los mismos trabajadores era pésima y me aplastaba más los ánimos. Al entrar a la parte del frente Keira ya había comenzado a gritar números, y llegaba al 53 como si fuera magia, y era Haruso quien cubría mi lugar de mesera; me puse el delantal y le sonreí al pequeño de quince años.

Los minutos y las horas se me pasaron con más relajo que el sábado pues no sentía que el restaurante estuviera hasta el tope sino que la gente iba y venía, aparte la frescura en el ambiente, me ponía de buen humor haber tratado con mis primos también. Cuando era algún plato demasiado grande, como la orden 103 del día, Haruso corría a ayudarme. Él, para tener apenas quince añitos, era bastante alto y sus músculos obviamente más notorios para cargar cosas pesadas no como mis bracitos que eran unos fideos al lado de los suyos.

Y eso que yo hacía ejercicios.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos pasado de las dos de la tarde y Mitsune no daba señales de estar por allí cerca, hasta que se hicieron las tres y media y llegábamos a la orden 984, sí, tanto se llenaba.

Abrí ambos ojos y estornudé ahora despierta, Michael me miró con gracia a través del retrovisor y el gatito se asustó cayendo al suelo de la camioneta; ya él sabía que estaba despierta y de nada valía seguir haciéndome la dormida. Me bajé y busqué al animal levantándolo del suelo y poniéndolo en mis piernas como al principio de mi viaje.

—¿Por dónde vamos? —le pregunté a mi querido conductor, él volvió a mirar al frente y me respondió con esa voz que tan bien me hacía sentir.

—Nagano aún, pequeña.

—Dormiré otro ratito, aunque me duela el trasero.

Lo escuché reírse y ahora sí, volví a mi acto de sueño, simulando que Morfeo me tenía bajo su poder. Volví a retomar esa parte donde Mitsune apareció con un kimono muy bonito color rojo sangre, salió directo y despidió a unos clientes de una mesa que daba justo en la ventana al lado de un pequeño acuario que tenían con un pulpo diminuto.

Luego escuché la campanita que anunciaría la orden 985, o eso esperaba. Los que entraron fueron tres chicos que no pasaban de los veinticinco años, uno de ellos, el gordo (no era que me gustara resaltar a los pasados de peso, pero se notaba tanto al lado de los dos flaquitos) le guiñó un ojo a Keira y esta sonrió pesadamente, como si en serio no lo soportara. Marie, por su lado aguantó la risa y los saludó con la mano, estos le respondieron el gesto con unas sonrisas blancas al estilo _Colgate_. Mitsune comenzó a atenderlos con una amabilidad parecida a la que me recibió la tarde anterior. Tatum, el otro ayudante, no dejaba de entrar y salir de la cocina y yo sólo escuchaba los choques de ollas y cucharas grandes.

Lo primero que pensé fue que ellos eran los clientes dorados.

Mitsune se retiro y volvió con cara mala, pero aún así Marie le preguntó algo:

—¿Y el otro?

—No lo sé, atiéndanlos a ellos —ordenó, pero luego su cabeza se volteó hasta tenerme justo en frente—. Mimi, sé una dama con ellos y cumple todo lo que te digan.

_Todo_…

_**Todo**_.

Me repetí, el viejo Takane no había ido hoy a trabajar por lo que yo debía llevar todos los platillos que Haruso iba arrastrando; él tuvo intenciones de ayudarme pero Mitsune lo regañó por querer hacerlo y no me quedó de otra que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía. El primer plato era un Sekihan gigante, con una botella de Sake incluida y sus recipientes. El olor sencillamente era divino y mientras caminaba con ese olor penetrando en mis pulmones olvidé el caminar que me habían enseñado en mis clases de modelaje.

Al llegar, los tres me miraron asombrados, supuse que era porque jamás me habían visto en la ciudad y eso los dejaba un poco desconcertados. Apenas puse el pesado plato en la mesa, les hice una reverencia y con la voz de niña buena que ya había ensayado muchas veces les dije:

—Espero disfruten su comida —miré a cada uno, el grandote tenía los ojos puestos sobre la comida con cierta discreción, el flaco de cabello largo se cruzó de brazos y me prestó atención examinándome con la mirada—. Si surge algún inconveniente no duden en llamarme, señores.

—¿Señores? —llamó uno de ellos cuando estuve de espaldas.

Luego tomó la palabra sólo uno.

—No somos unos ancianos.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —aludí antes de que otro fuera a dar su punto de vista—, soy nueva aquí, así que no sé mucho de éste mundo.

—Nos damos cuenta, chiquita —dijo el más grande, porque con esa voz que tenía ya me daba miedo llamarlo gordo en mi cabeza y que pudiera oírme—. Yo soy Lee Poi, y me gustaría que me dieras un masaje mientras como mi orden del día.

Abrí los ojos al doble y miré hacia atrás para encontrarme con la mirada furtiva de Mitsune, todo porque le iban a pagar de más. Tragué saliva y me acerqué al hombre grande mientras con todo asco intentaba masajearle la espalda grasosa, los otros dos comieron sin eludir palabras pero él seguía diciendo bla bla bla bla, y a veces le respondía alb alb alb para que dejara de molestar.

Ése era el primer plato de los tres hermanos Poi, hasta que llegó, me supuse yo, el cuarto hermano, aunque no tenía nada que ver con él, ni siquiera con los hombres o chicos que venían a comprar, ése era Michael. En mi recuerdo sonreí feliz al verlo, como toda una estúpida y ahora en su auto también lo hacía, cosa que también lo ponía feliz a él también.

Aún plantada en la mejor escena del domingo, Michael se sentó al lado del de cabello largo y los saludó de manera informal, fue Momoe, la cocinera preferida, quien trajo el segundo plato con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en nadie, o quizás sí, en aquellos días de Odaiba donde Sora solía salir con Taichi… ésa sonrisa empalagosa. Momoe dejó el Katsudon con cuidado sobre la mesa, e inmediatamente los chicos comenzaron a devorarlo; aun así, quien más comía y el único que no había hablado era Michael, tenía un apetito voraz que dejaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunte, ahorrándome el "señor" y así evitar otro castigo.

—Sí, preciosa, muy bien; puedes irte.

Al voltearme sentí instantáneamente su palmada en mi trasero, lo que me hizo encararlo hecha un diablo. Pero antes de regresarle una cachetada habló Michael, con la boca llena, pero habló:

—Lee, si ella no quería no tenías porqué darle mano… no estás tratando con ninguna ramera, es una jovencita que viene a conseguir trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

—No, de hecho se equivoca —respondí aún molesta—, soy sobrina de Mitsune Tachikawa, me llamo Mimi.

Presentaciones que no debí hacer.

Mamá me había enseñado a no hablar con extraños pero desde que me mudé a Hikarigaoka, perdón, desde que cumplí los veinte eso me daba igual pues era una adulta y necesitaba socializar para conseguir empleo, pero decir mi nombre a cuatro tipos que parecían mafiosos era un error grandísimo.

Me retiré sin más nada que decirles, pero aún con la idea de que Michael hizo el intento de defenderme, aunque no estaba segura de eso. Luego de un poco de Kakigori, que era el helado de postre, ellos se fueron dejando la jugosa paga en cheque, siendo el más flaco de cabello corto quien intentara coquetear con Marie logrando que esta lo ignorara.

El día, de allí en adelante, ocurrió de manera paralela al del día anterior llegando a la orden 1650, más de el doble, pues era en verdad un restaurante muy conocido aunque demasiado pequeño. Desistí de llamar a las chicas sólo por hoy, también para no recibir acusaciones de enferma o algo por el estilo; otra cosa que me olvidaba que había sido buenísima de todo el domingo fue mi paga, ajá, mi primera paga… pensé que no recibiría nada pero por el contrario Mitsune me felicitó por mi trabajo con los hermanos Poi y así llegaron los 50.000 yenes a mis bolsillos.

El siguiente día, lunes, mejoró con una visita al atardecer, buscando Kakigori de nuevo. Quien corrió a atenderlo fue mi tía, esta vez sin el kimono bonito y la cara se le puso dura al llamarme.

—Mimi, Michael necesita hablar contigo —dijo mirándome a los ojos preguntándome qué había hecho, cosa que yo también me preguntaba a mí misma: ¿Qué hice mal?

—Sí, así es, pero aquí no —mi tía volteó y abrió la boca, aunque el muchacho se la calló enseguida—, quiero llevarla a la costa a dar un paseo.

—¿Disculpa? —en mi cara debía tener un signo de interrogación pintado porque él no hizo más que reírse.

—Como una cita, vengo a pedirle permiso a tu tía.

Noté como ella suspiraba cansada y detrás, Keira fruncía el ceño mientras Marie y Haruso, mis nuevos cómplices con los que me llevaba muy bien, se reían de la situación sin dejar de atender a los clientes, Tatum estaba extraviado del mundo, trabajando como un robot.

—Esta bien —aceptó mi tía, mientras yo en mi cabeza comencé a gritar frenéticamente—, pero debes traerla antes de la media noche.

—Claro, eres como Cenicienta —Michael me miró y me guiñó un ojo, Keira, detrás de mí, bufó. El rubio tomó mi mano y me indicó salir del establecimiento, no sé porque salía con un extraño pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más escuchaba a Satoe repitiendo que tuviera cuidado.

Dejamos el restaurante detrás pero caminamos entre las apretadas calles de Osaka. Sólo mis primos guardaban el acento de Osaka, pero mi tía conservaba el normal y Michael simplemente no hablaba demasiado bien el japonés, lo que me hacía risa… y él se daba cuenta.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó con amabilidad aún recorriendo calles para llegar al Acuario.

—De ti —le respondí sin pena.

No me molestaba eso de querer salir, había sido muy caballeroso en invitarme y pedirle permiso a Mitsune, aún así… ¿por qué yo? Sabía que era hermosa, alta y grácil, pero eso no me respondía mucho. Intentaba no acercármele demasiado por el miedo a que me secuestrara y me llevara con el grandote de nuevo.

—¿Por qué me invitaste?

—No lo sé, fue algo así como un impulso; me pareces hermosa Mimi.

—Gracias.

No respondí más nada pero seguimos bajando las calles, al llegar fue él quien pagó y pudimos entrar a ver las millones de especies marinas. De hecho, desde aquel momento no hablamos, fue como si a él se le quitaran las ganas de hablarme y a mí me cerraran la boca para no cagarla o decir algo que levantara sospechas de que a mí también me parecía guapo, no todos los días encontrabas a un rubio ojiazul dispuesto a salir contigo, con un gran físico y probablemente dos años mayor que yo, pues aún no tenía arrugas en su hermoso rostro.

Al salir del enorme lugar, Michael dejó salir una sonrisa y le regaló esa alegría al aire. Me sentí tan feliz como él porque contagiaba esa felicidad.

—Gracias por venir conmigo, Mimi.

—No hay de qué, tu compañía ha sido todo un gusto pero, ¿eso no ocasiona problemas con los demás?

—¿Te refieres a los Poi? —yo asistí con vergüenza—. Para nada, yo sólo soy su socio, no tenemos nada en común y almorzar con ellos en el restaurante los domingos es una costumbre —Michael hizo silencio pero nuestros pies se movieron hasta la costa donde ya estaba anocheciendo—. ¿Por qué trabajas con tu tía? Nunca te había visto atendiendo y tengo alrededor de un año que visito ese restaurante.

Decidí ser sincera pues tampoco ganaba demasiado mintiendo, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué quería hacerlo? Cualquier idiota se daba cuenta que ése no era mi lugar; me cansaban las mentiras, lo que necesitaba era alguien que no fuera Marie (porque hablaría mal de su madre y eso no sería correcto), ni Hikari porque jamás sería lo mismo por teléfono que se frente.

Suspiré y me apoyé en la barrera de la costa —Te lo voy a resumir: Vivía con mis amigas en Hikarigaoka, nuestro departamento se inundó, tuve que mudarme, mi tía me obligó a trabajar y mis amigas están distanciadas. Creo que todo influye con todo.

—¿No quieres estar aquí? —yo negué suave sin mirarlo—. Entonces vete.

—Claro… ¿Y a dónde?

—¿Dónde están tus amigas?

—En Odaiba, pero eso sería muy malo de mi parte y…

—Pregúntales, no pierdes nada con preguntar —Michael lanzó su teléfono y lo atrapé con torpeza para que no se cayera—, las chicas como tú no deben ser infelices.

—¿Sabes qué?, estás demente… No lo haré, me voy a quedar aquí hasta poder pagar un departamento en Tokio y se acabó, no hay que discutir.

—Eres realmente terca —él rodó los ojos—, solamente preguntarás la dirección, diles que te la pasas mal y que te den ayuda mientras yo busco algún departamento para ti en Tokio, sería perfecto… viajo bastante y conozco las ciudades así que…

—Suficiente, cierra la boca y llévame a casa. No quiero que me ayudes, ¿ok?

Me harté y le regresé el teléfono móvil, caminé pisando fuerte para quitarme la ira pero él siguió hablando como si no entendiera que estaba molesta.

—Considéralo. Además no te estoy pidiendo que vivas conmigo.

—Ya está, voy a confiar en un extraño —aclamé llena de sarcasmo.

Michael suspiró cansado y me tomó de los hombros para que volteara a verlo, y lo soltó como una bomba que se estrelló en mi mente: —Lee vendrá por ti, el miércoles.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere que te vayas con él y no lo voy a permitir, grábatelo. Haré todo lo que pueda hacer para que eso no pase, así tenga que secuestrarte.

No entendía demasiado bien, hasta donde me acordaba Lee era el grandote al que le había masajeado la espalda asquerosa y con eso de que quería llevarme me había matado, entonces él no era el grandísimo interesado porque fuera bonita, sino el otro. Michael sólo quería protegerme y yo no sabía en el lío en el que me había metido, definitivamente no lo sabía.

—Nos vamos el martes —dijo él como una orden—, te daré tiempo de escoger a dónde irte.

Supe que no mentía no sólo por la mirada sino que también él trabajaba con ellos desde hace mucho y eso lo hacía un cliente de oro, lo que ya tenía la respuesta que en serio debía estar muy integrado a esos hermanos. Aún quedaba la duda de que podía ser una trampa pero… juzgar a un libro por su cubierta era algo que hacía muy a menudo y que a fin de cuentas terminaba siendo algo completamente distinto.

—¿Por qué me quieres ayudar? —le pregunté mientras retomábamos el camino a casa.

—Mimi, no es eso… es que ya pasó una vez y no quiero ver a otra chica sufriendo lo mismo que sufrieron las demás, es suficiente y alguien tiene que detenerlo.

Miré como sus ojos se tornaban tristes y distantes a la luz de la luna, cómo detrás de él se paraba una sombra de recuerdos nada agradables que tal vez nunca llegue a conocer.

—Ok, supongamos que te creo. Dame alguna… prueba… o algo que me permita saber que en realidad me vas a llevar a donde yo te diga.

Michael no culminó de dar la vuelta cuando me tomó el rostro y lo volteó hacía él dándome un beso en los labios profundo de unos cuantos segundos; quedé embobada y más confundida de antes, pero lo principal era saber, ¿cómo me diría eso que confiara en él?

—¿Qué te dice el corazón ahora?

La ciudad siguió moviéndose pero mi mundo, que incluía a Michael en él, se detuvo y sólo escuché a mi corazón bombear sangre con más rapidez, recorriendo mi cuerpo y llenándome de esa cosa que no sabía qué era pero me hacía sentir viva y querida. Lo primero que reaccionó en mi mundo fue mi mano, que se estrelló en su rostro y luego comencé a reírme, y él me acompañó en la carcajada aunque para él no debió ser tan divertido recibir un golpe de una chica que le llegaba a la estatura perfecta y podía verlo de frente a frente sin problemas.

—Buen derechazo —me dijo.

—Cierra la maldita boca —fue mi respuesta entre risas.

Llegamos al restaurante pero no me volví a despedirme, en ese momento lo primero que pensé fue que había hecho todo eso sólo para besarme… ¡vaya tonto! Como si eso pudiera lograr que me fuera con él… aunque la tonta era yo, porque todo lo que dijo era verdad.

Lee vendría por mí.

Yo tendría que correr.

Tenía que confiar en Michael.

Debía escapar.

Y lo haría con él.

Y esa era la parte que aún me costaba creer.

Caímos en un bache y la camioneta anciana se sacudió toda, levanté mi cabeza del asiento y me estiré ya sin ganas de fingir, así que tomé al gatito y comencé a acariciarle el pelaje blanco de éste. El gato era un _regalo_ de Steve. El martes les anuncié a los tres: Haruso, Marie y a él mismo, que me iría en secreto y que no dijeran nada del lugar a nadie, principalmente a su madre. Porque según lo que me dijo Michael el lunes, eso era peligroso.

El lunes concurrió de la misma forma hasta al atardecer, que Michael volvió a buscarme pero para algo que esta vez sería rápido. Me había decidido por llamar a Hikari y preguntarle si quedarme o no; ése día me contó que al parecer sentía algo por el niño que vivía en casa de Taichi y que acababa de darle el primer beso, grité emocionada con ella desde el teléfono, cosa que asustó mucho a Michael.

Con Hikari me sentí libre de contar lo que estaba pasando, y aunque Michael estuviera allí, él también sabía lo que me había pasado en mis dos días pasados. Ella misma me ofreció quedarme allí, y me prometió charlarlo con Taichi apenas éste llegara de un viaje; nuestra conversación llegó hasta allí pues se consumió el crédito de Michael. El plan hasta ahora era irnos el martes en la tarde, como si volviéramos a salir pero no regresaríamos. Haruso me pasaría las maletas por la ventana y Michael las atraparía mientras yo aún atendiera a los clientes y Marie distraía a su madre gruñona.

A mis primos no les pareció buena idea al principio pero les juré que sabía cuidarme yo sola y que mis clases de defensa personal aún tenían efecto en mí. Así llegó el martes; todos en sus puestos listo para el primer, único y último asalto.

Ése día me vestí más deportiva de lo que solía estarlo, la única que lo notó fue Momoe pues al pasar no me quitaba la mirada y yo se la devolví con todas mis ganas.

La orden 1023 se acercó y al entregarle a la chica su Fugu, mi teléfono escondido en mis bolsillos enormes del pantalón comenzó a vibrar y me alejé un poco para responder.

—¿Sí, diga?

«Mimi, deben apresurarse, voy camino a buscarte»

—Pero aún es demasiado temprano, no hemos tomado puestos —susurré aún no sabía si podía escucharme tan fuerte porque todo el restaurante hablaba al mismo tiempo, los niños, los viejos, y Takane atendiendo mi puesto mientras tanto.

«Lee se adelantó y va camino hacia allá, necesito ir por ti inmediatamente antes de que enloquezca» habló él, comencé a caminar rápido hacia Haruso pero me quedé inmóvil para continuar escuchando a Michael «Deben bajar todo rápido, estoy llegando, te doy 10 minutos para lograr escapar, ¿entendiste? **10 minutos**.»

Me tardé en responder, pero Haruso logró escuchar la conversación con éxito y fue él quien le respondió al chico al otro lado del teléfono —Sí, ya entendimos, nos pondremos a trabajar —y Haruso colgó el celular regresándolo a mis manos—. Mimi, debes correr, yo comenzaré a alistar todo arriba y Marie me ayudará distrayendo a mamá.

Sólo asistí y me quedé helada con la idea de que Lee llegara antes que Michael, en los días que salimos él me contó de lo peligroso e ingenioso que era el gordito (sí, él lo llamaba gordito), el riesgo que implicaba gustarle y que una de las que habían pasado el mal rato con Lee era Keira. Parpadeé y ella me llamó para llevar una orden, obedecí aún temblorosa y asustada con la idea de lo que podía hacerme; también guardaba el miedo de que Michael fuera más bien el que me llevara hacia él, como había dicho mi primo.

Cerré los ojos y me dije a mí misma que debía confiar más en la gente, porque no todos me iban a traicionar como lo había hecho Takuya, pero tampoco serían una cerecita como lo eran Haruso o Steve, quién en ese momento salió de la cocina y se dirigió con un gato gordito y peludo acariciándolo y saliendo por el frente del restaurante. Eso llamó la atención de todos pues era antihigiénico hacerlo a la vista de todos pero yo lo seguí simulando que lo regañaba hasta el callejón.

Él me dejó allí y justo estaba la camioneta estacionada, con Michael afuera recibiendo las maletas desde el segundo piso. Steve lo ayudo a ponerlas en la cajuela pero la más pequeña la metieron en el asiento de atrás donde también me senté yo. Entonces escuchamos un ruido, algo fuerte se rompió dentro de la casa, Haruso desapareció de la ventana y lanzó sin cuidado el otro bolso; yo me bajé asustada y miré hacia arriba esperando ver algo, pero sólo escuchaba los gritos de Marie y Mitsune.

—Haru, ¿qué sucede? —grité hacía arriba pero quien respondió fue Steve.

—Es Mitsune… seguro volvió a golpear a Marie.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la volvió a golpear? —no podía creerlo, y todo era mi culpa.

Michael se fue corriendo a encender el motor, yo necesitaba saber más de eso, no como si pudiera hacer algo de todos modos, sino para saber qué clase de monstruo tenía por tía y cómo hacía sufrir a la pobre Marie.

—Pasa cuando Marie le miente, yo estoy algo acostumbrado pero Haruso siempre interviene y ambos terminan heridos.

—No… por Dios…

—¡Mimi, vámonos, Lee no tarda en llegar! —me llamó Michael con la puerta aún abierta, pude ver como el gatito que Steve acariciaba hace rato estaba dentro del auto asustado también por los gritos.

En el primer instante no me moví porque escuché a Mitsune llamarme por la ventana.

—¡Y tú también eres una malagradecida! ¡Eres igual a tu padre, un perro arrastrado por dinero!

Steve me dio un empujón y me llevó hasta el auto, me sentó sobre el asiento y cerró la puerta de éste mientras Michael (gracias a Dios Mitsune no vio que era él quien manejaba) pisó el pedal con lentitud no sé si para que yo me despidiera o porque la camioneta no podía empezar tan rápido.

—¡Dile a Mitsune que lo siento mucho…!

—Y tú cuídate, Mimi —me respondió corriendo pegado a la ventana del auto colorado—, y al gatito también.

—Lo haré, y gracias por todo; sé que aún me queda familia en Japón en la que puedo confiar.

No dijimos más nada porque la camioneta rugió y cruzamos la calle apresurados, Michael se saltó varios semáforos y me asusté con miedo a chocar pero él era un gran conductor y sabía lo que hacía. El rubio suspiró cansado y lo dejé respirar tranquilo para luego poder preguntarle qué haríamos, o mejor dicho, qué caminos tomaríamos.

—Seguramente Lee acaba de llegar, hará un gran escándalo al no verte.

—¿Qué tipos de escándalos? No le hará daño a nadie, ¿cierto? —pregunté abrazando al gatito blanco y éste ronroneaba entre mi pecho y mis brazos.

—No lo sé Mimi, Lee es muy listo y te perseguirá enseguida.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Y si le hacen daño a mi familia! —apreté al gato con fuerza contra mi pecho como si fuera una almohada lo que lo molestó instantáneamente y me aruñó las manos con sus garras afiladas—. ¡Maldito gato de mierda! Debí dejarte con Steve.

Nadie dijo más nada, el viaje hasta ahora me había traído esos recuerdos que, por una parte me hartaban de risa, y por otra me hacían sentir pésima. También llamé a Kari para decirle que iba camino a Odaiba y necesitaba tener el permiso lo antes posible, costara lo que costara. Ya era miércoles al medio día y había mucho calor por lo que me quité la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y me quedé con la franelilla blanca.

—¿No tienes calor? —le pregunté a Michael que no se había movido ni hablado, ni reído, ni nada en un buen rato. Él llevaba su mismo abrigo de la noche y no había tenido intención de quitársela.

—No, creo que el calor es algo subjetivo.

—¡Eres igualito a Sora!

Ahora sí, volvió a reírse. Miré a mi lado derecho y observé con claridad el letrero que anunciaba que estábamos en Saitama, nos quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a Tokio, pero no me importó demasiado pues en sí quedaba bastante para poder llegar a Odaiba. Me sumergí en mis caricias hacia el gatito que aún no tenía nombre, pero definitivamente tenía algo que me recordaba a mí misma, desde su pelaje blanquecino hasta su mancha en la cabeza que lo hacía único, esa manera de ser lanzado y aventurero por venirse con una persona que ni siquiera termina de conocer.

—¿Momo? —lo llamé y él volteó inmediatamente, le sonreí y Michael se puso atento.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Humo, humo! —grité, Michael detuvo el auto y me bajé de la camioneta con el gatito aún en las manos para ver como salía el humo del motor recalentado por el viaje tan largo.

Michael también se bajó y corrió a levantar la capota de la _Mitsubishi_ para que todo le cayera en el rostro. Me acerqué para ver el motor y verificar que sí necesitaba una ayudita. Él se quitó la chaqueta y el sudor de la frente también para comenzar a "reparar" el motor, pero con esa carita que tenía yo no le veía futuro como mecánico.

—¿Ahora sí tienes calor señor subjetividad? —pregunté con picardía mientras me acercaba a revisar también, sabía que no era la mejor reparadora de autos pero podía ayudar en cualquier cosa, eso incluía molestar a Michael un rato.

—No, sigue en pie mi teoría de "mente fresca, cuerpo fresco" —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y me sigues recordando a Sora…

—¿Quién es Sora? —inquirió mientras desconectaba y conectaba unos cables, yo lo miraba atenta.

—Una amiga, mi mejor amiga.

.

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

—¡No, no, no, Takeru! —le reclamé cuando se acercó a mí con la cámara de Hikari para tomarme fotografías limpiando, en serio odiaba las fotografías por un maldito recuerdo dejando una herida abierta que aún estaba infectada y dolía—. ¡Basta! Si sigues con eso me comeré tus sesos en la noche Takaishi, ¡sé donde duermes!

—Uy, que miedo —le cerré la boca cuando le lancé el pañuelo lleno de polvo en la cara y estornudó automáticamente—. ¡Sora!

—Te lo mereces por payaso.

—Toc, toc —dijo Hikari, eso me asustó mucho pues había olvidado que ella también llamaba a la puerta de esa manera, igual que su hermano.

Toda la noche la pasé durmiendo, eso fue bueno. Tampoco me despertó algo malo como para arrepentirme de babear la sábana, pero sí soñé con algo que no debía soñar; comprendí por fin ambas imágenes que tuve hace un tiempo… quién estaba sobre mí en la habitación especial de los chicos. En mi sueño-pesadilla me encontraba con ropa íntima de color oscuro, mi piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y aquel hombre, con su cuerpo tostado me ató a su pecho y me besaba el cuerpo sin control hasta que yo también decidí comérmelo y hacerlo mío.

Ya me había encontrado con Taichi un par de veces en el día, Hikari notaba mi inquietud y seguro, cómo me coloreaba toda cuando me preguntaba qué planeaba o cómo me pondría al ver otra vez a Mimi. Sí, ahora me daba miedo soñar con Taichi, aunque no podía negarlo, se sintió tan bien ser suya por ese instante y sucia también, porque es mi mejor amigo y no había razón científica para imaginarlo sobre mí, prefería soñarlo con Takeru…

—¡Sora! —me llamó el rubio pues me sentí ajena a la conversación con Hikari por estar metida en mi mundo. ¡Ay no, ahora no podía ver a Tk luego de imaginarlo sobre mí! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que dármelas ahora de pedófila?

—¿Sí? —le contesté bajando la cabeza.

—¿Piensas seguir limpiando el primer piso o vas a cambiarte para recibir a la nueva inquilina? —fue Kari quien me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, no me había dado cuenta pero ella ya estaba vestida, traía unos jeans negros y una playera pequeña blanca junto con una chaqueta azul marino que resaltaba la gargantilla verde menta que la misma Mimi le había regalado por su primer cumpleaños en Hikarigaoka, y oficialmente como "mujer".

—En seguida subo.

Takeru y Hikari subieron corriendo, últimamente las escaleras estaban más iluminadas aunque fuera de noche por una extraña razón que sí sabía: **amor**. Takeru sentía algo por Hikari de lo que yo ya me había dado cuenta, porque esas miradas sólo se ven en dos personas, ése amor, o atracción por lo menos, era una cosa que Tk y Kari tenían y yo no volvería a sentir jamás. Al menos en esta vida.

Me sentía negada a amar, no quería sentir nada por nadie en el mundo pero me costaba con estos dos chicos. Estaba Tai, el chico de mi vida y mi mejor amigo, era hacer lo correcto y lo normal, que me atrajera no era una novedad y ver esos ojos chocolates enamorándome más de ellos era descubrir el agua tibia… pero sentía que había una línea traslúcida que me daba miedo atravesar y no quería ser yo quien diera el primer paso, porque temía que de esa línea en adelante el piso fuera de lava y me carbonizara en él.

Quedaba Yamato, un idiota acosador que me volvía loca y se metía en mi cabeza como un parásito, y tanto que me gustaba pensar en él; sentía que me idiotizaba con más rapidez y eficacia que con Taichi, que Yamato tenía más control sobre mi piel del que yo misma tenía, simplemente no podía explicar la inclinación que tenía por ese rubio, pálido y con cuerpo de espagueti. Si me iba por el exterior, visualmente Taichi era atractivo y de mejor físico que Yamato (porque siempre me gustaron más los morenos que los hombres de nieve) e interiormente, Taichi seguía ganando pues la mente del rubio no era una fresita precisamente (aunque Tai también tenía un lado perverso) pero Yamato seguía atrayéndome mucho más.

¿Por qué?

Parafraseándolo a él mismo: ¿Podría hacerme preguntas que una Alienígena normal pudiera responder? Claro, cuando fuera un ser de otro planeta NORMAL, las comenzaría a hacer.

Recordé el mensaje de Henry que había enviado ésta mañana. Aunque en realidad me quedé pensando en sólo una parte del mismo:

«Creo que es por esa cosa de que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres rudos y que las hagan sentir mal, porque al menos así se sienten valiosas. Les gusta dárselas igual de malas y luego volver, les encantan que les digan tontas, enojarse y luego que les digamos: "Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor"; cosa que debe pasar…»

Y el mensaje continuaba con una extensión mucho más larga de su día y cómo él veía el mío, aún no había querido responderle, aún no porque quería contarle cómo sería la llegada de Mimi; seguro algo escandaloso y llamativo como ella misma.

Le di unas vueltas a la sala limpia que Takeru y yo habíamos organizado; para cenar comenzaríamos con algo rápido como ensaladas saludables que Koushiro y Yamato prepararon (esperando que la mía no tuviera veneno), como bienvenida de Mimi. Las tareas se estaban desempeñando con grandes pasos y todos colaboraban lo que me hacía sentir como una madre educadora, fuerte y estricta con sus hijos adolescentes. Le di el último vistazo al cuadro con arte pop de Yamato, puse los ojos en blanco y subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación y bañarme con tranquilidad.

Fue un baño tremendamente rápido pues no quería perder tiempo ya que comenzaría a ponerse el crepúsculo en cualquier momento y Mimi no tardaría en llegar. Entré a mi armario para buscar algo rápido y adecuado para la ocasión por lo que encontré… nada, no tenía ropa decente. Desistí en mi búsqueda para no perder más tiempo y me puse unos pantalones ajustados con estampado de cebra y una camiseta rosa sobre la cual me puse otra verde agua, me despeiné un poco el cabello y salí de la habitación como si fuera el mejor atuendo.

—¡Wao! —aclamó Koushiro al verme—, te ves… genial… me recuerdas a alguien. Una cantante famosa…

—¿Hannah Montana? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—No —dijo él—, es otra.

—¿Lady Gaga?

—Uy…

—¿Shakira? —volví a aguantar la risa por su expresión con mi pasado nombramiento.

—Con ese cabello no…

—¿Kate Nash?

—¿Y esa quién es?

Rodeé los ojos y le di un pellizco en el hombro alejándome de él. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Hikari y Takeru en una escena que… claro, se separaron inmediatamente. Y no fue mucho mejor que después de mí bajara Taichi y se cruzara de brazos detrás de mi figura.

—Hikari —la llamó su hermano pero yo pensé en ayudar antes de que se formara la Cuarta Guerra Mundial.

—¡Takeru, allí está! Sabía que Kari se lo había puesto, gracias por buscármelo —bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa, me deposité al lado de la castaña y le quité el collar que por supuesto era de ella pero formaba parte de la mentira. Me volteé para mirar a Tai, con vergüenza aún, él estaba petrificado en las escaleras—; ves, era éste.

—Ah, yo buscaba que la cadena fuera verde.

—Takeru, tonto —le di un golpecito en la cabeza y ambos nos reímos, Hikari se alejó, le echó una muy mala mirada a su hermano y continuó hacia la cocina, donde estaba Yamato únicamente.

Dejé a Tk con la tensión que se iba dispersando de la mente de Taichi y entré sólo para calmar mis nervios también, pues la camisa que se había colocado dejaba volar mi imaginación coincidiendo con la de mi sueño, ¿verdad que era bonito ser vidente? Si al menos pudiera convencerme a mí misma…

Entré a la enorme cocina elegante y los encontré a ambos sentados en las sillas viendo la televisión, exactamente era el noticiero del Canal 04. Había una mujer plantada llorando en la jefatura y otro grandote de piel blanca detrás de ella consolándola con una sola mano y la cara demasiado dura como para creérmela. Ella hablaba de que su sobrina estaba perdida y la habían secuestrado, mostraron el lugar del hecho y los guardias remarcaron la sangre del suelo, Hikari arrugó la cara y pronto Koushiro se nos unió a los cinco que ya veíamos la noticia; sin embargo, fue Tai quién tomó el control y cambió el canal, los cinco lo miramos con rostros de asesinos pero él respondió a nuestro silencio matador:

—No me gusta esa cosa de los secuestros, hay muchos peligros en la calle y eso ya lo sabemos.

—Cierto —habló Yamato—, de verdad que no le estaba prestando atención.

Ya había oscurecido y Mimi aún no daba señales, pensé que tal vez se haya confundido de dirección o quizá salió demasiado tarde Osaka y se equivocó en la hora aproximada. Fuera lo que fuera comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, consulté mi reloj y sobre pasábamos las 19.00 por lo que afuera ya se veía una manta negra cubriendo toda Odaiba.

—¿Ya la llamaste, Kari? —pregunté a la que tenía a mi lado.

—Intenté, pero no contesta su teléfono —respondió con una voz suave y triste, le di un pequeño abrazo y la animé con cosas como que ya regresaría pronto, y que se quedara tranquila, aunque debía decirme eso a mí misma primero.

Esperamos varios minutos en silencio a que ella llegara, era el tercer café de Izzy y Yamato seguía haciendo zapping, lo cual me ponía sin cuidado. Taichi estaba charlando con Takeru en la sala y sólo me quedaba Hikari pero entonces, cuando ya había tomado esa iniciativa la voz de Beyoncé se escuchó en todo el salón.

La bestia llegó.

Descolgué el teléfono y Hikari se pegó a mí para poder escuchar. Yamato ignoró todo el proceso mientras Izzy nos mirada entretenido.

—¿Mimi?

«¿Esto es una broma, Sora Takenouchi?» la escuchamos por el audicular «dime que es un juego»

—¿De qué hablas?

«Creo que me equivoqué de dirección…»

Hikari tomó el teléfono y habló con ella, ahora fui yo quien se acercó para escuchar —¿Cómo que equivocado? Claro que te la dije bien…

«Taichi no puede vivir en una cosa así» la escuchamos decir acelerada, casi la sentí hiperventilar «salgan, necesito que me digan si estoy soñando»

Hikari colgó automáticamente y salimos disparadas corriendo, los chicos se nos fueron detrás y abrimos la puerta con todo y chirrido. Afuera no había más que una princesa con una maleta pequeña en la mano, que al vernos se nos lanzó encima y nos dimos un abrazo más amistoso que el de despedida. Mimi comenzó a llorar entre nosotras y a articular palabras sin sentido pues no se entendían entre su berreo y la voz chillona que ella ya tenía desde mucho antes.

—Chicas, me hicieron tanta falta…

—Tú también a nosotras, y ya deja de llorar pareces una de esas mocosas que tantos odias —le dije, automáticamente ambas, Kari y ella comenzaron a reírse.

—Siempre tienes un chiste de mal gusto para nosotras… También los extrañé.

Mimi se hizo a un lado y detrás apareció un chico rubio, también de ojos azules, me sorprendía la cantidad de este estereotipo de chicos que ahora se conseguía, pero indudablemente inicié la comparación de éste con el niño Ishida, el chico era más pálido y el cabello mucho más amarillo y sin brillo que el de Yamato, que más bien guardaba un dorado acaramelado y la piel un poco más tostada. Sin contar los ojos, que no llegaban ni a la belleza de Takeru.

—Él es Michael, mi amigo… quién me trajo hasta aquí. Mike, ellas son Hikari Yagami y Sora Takenouchi, las amigas de las que te hablé.

Él dio un paso al frente y me di cuenta que tenía un gatito en sus brazos.

—Un gusto conocerlas a todas —nos dio un caluroso abrazo a cada una y la mirada se les extendió hacia dentro de la casa, Mimi logró visualizar a Taichi en la puerta y corrió hasta él, los tres, Kari, Michael y yo la seguimos pero con más cuidado.

—¡Tai! —ella se lanzó a los brazos de mi amigo castaño. Por un momento me sentí incómoda y quise quitarla de encima de mi mejor amigo, que ahora la cargaba porque en realidad, Mimi pesaba menos que yo y era mucho más fácil de levantar, incluso se adaptaba más a la estatura de Taichi.

Una palabra, y debía admitirlo: **Celos**.

—Hey, Super Girl, te veo más pequeña.

—Son los zapatos, estabas acostumbrado a verme con tacones —respondió ella para acabar con el abrazo, por fin respiré tranquila.

Mimi se apartó y nos sonrió a todos, incluyendo a los que estaban detrás de Taichi, quién los presentó a todos cuando pensé que ese debía ser mi trabajo pero a fin de cuentas estaba tomando responsabilidades muy grandes para una niñita de 1.63 y que perfectamente podía adoptar una bestia de 1.88.

—Ellos son Izzy, Yamato y su hermano Takeru —cada uno saludó con la mano, sabía que Koushiro era la timidez en vida y no tardó en hacerse invisible. Tk lo tomó con demasiado relajo y sonrió como todo un niño, me suponía que Hikari a mis espaldas decía estar hecha nada por esa mirada.

Le seguía Yamato y vamos… ¿acaso ese chico no conocía la timidez? ¿La pena? ¿Nada? Demonios…

Pero él no tuvo el impulso de acercársele a Mimi, sino que fue al revés. Mi amiga le extendió la mano en señal de querer formar amistad, malísima idea.

—Soy Mimi Tachikawa, todo un gusto Yamato —sonrisas, sonrisas, sonrisas…

—El gusto es mío Mimi, así que eres amiga de Sora, ¿no?

¿Qué?

—Claro, somos las mejores amigas, pero eso sí, somos completamente distintas y opuestas —resaltó ella, Michael se había retirado y ahora sacaba las maletas de la camioneta donde habían llegado pero antes de ayudar necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Ishida.

Ahora me identificaba con dos palabras:** Más celos**.

—Con razón no terminas de agradarme la vista.

Auch. Ok, tenía que detenerlo justo ahora.

—¿Disculpa? —Mimi sí qué estaba ofendida. Y yo también (aunque una parte, muy chiquita, estaba más contenta que lombriz en manzana)

—A ver Ishida, aún es muy tempranito para que comiences a molestar a Mimi con tus chistes de mal gusto. Déjala, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a hacer tus cosas de hombrecito?

—Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste? Sólo escuché bla bla bla.

—¿Sabes qué? Hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que me dice que debería golpearte las bolas, grandísimo inútil.

—Si es la misma voz que te dijo que te vistieras así, créeme que no está haciendo mucho por ti —fue su respuesta, en ése momento Takeru y Taichi me sostuvieron de ambos brazos y quedé suspendida dando patadas esperando que alguna le llegara en su preciada polla y se la dañara de por vida.

—¡Hijo de la gran puta que te parió!

Teníamos que aclarar algo: A Hikari no podías decirle pequeña; con Mimi debes halagar su comida siempre y **nadie** podía meterse con mi ropa, eso no lo permitía.

Mimi y Kari regresaron entre risas pero al acercarse a donde estábamos los demás las risas se desvanecieron, Mimi mató con los ojos a Yamato logrando que de éste saliera una risa de conformidad… pero ella era intrépida y aprovechando el peso del bolso que llevaba en manos lo golpeó con todas sus ganas, y ahora quien reía era yo.

Koushiro y Takeru les quitaron las maletas a las chicas y subieron junto con Michael a dejarlas en su nueva habitación, la que estaba entre Hikari y yo, y también la que limpiamos esta mañana el rubio pequeño, Taichi y yo.

Así sería la primera noche de Mimi, al menos ahora alguien más podía molestar a Yamato conmigo, por otro lado, seguía estando la opción de que fuera ella la molestada y que el susodicho se olvidara de mí. Esa idea me creo un hueco en el corazón, un punto negro en el medio el cual era ahora mi debilidad, ya sabía qué tan celosa podía ser pero no qué tan astuto podía ser Yamato si se enteraba de mi defecto.

Y aún quedaba mucha noche que vivir.

**Notas de Autora.**

Bueno, ha salido un poco más barato este capítulo, espero no se hayan aburrido como ocurrió en el anterior (por lo largo ¿no?), en serio lo siento muchísimo. Ahora pasaré a hablar de mi propio capítulo: fue toda una experiencia narrar como Mimi, les juro que nada me costó más que eso, pasé cuatro días intentando meterme en su piel y fue tan duro… cuando lo corregía me sentí tremendamente feliz porque había quedado bastante bien, aunque yo misma sentí la diferencia al narrar como Sora, la comodidad de mis palabras no tenía valor en ese momento. Pero aún hay mucha Mimi que contar, así que seguiré perfeccionando mi narración.

También me gustó la idea de hacerlo todo en Osaka pues tuve que investigar un poco más acerca de Japón y las costumbres del distrito, como los nombres de las comidas, el único que conocía era el Fugu, ¡el resto era una cosa rara en mi diccionario! Ha sido una semana agotadora para Rose, de allá para acá, y de acá para allá, por mis calificaciones obtuve una beca en la universidad y estoy bastante feliz aunque la comenzaré antes de lo esperado y eso me pone realmente nerviosa, y también a correr con mis fics, trataré de actualizar más seguido y terminar todo a tiempo pues en octubre se me terminará el tiempo libre. ¡Una vez a la semana! Así que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, con un poco más de diversión.

Estuve pensando en lo genial que sería socializar con algunos de ustedes, aunque sí, sigo siendo re tímida y normalmente no lo parezco. Pueden buscarme en Facebook por "_Rose Lopez Ishida_" o por Twitter como _rosesitax3_, aunque sí es posible que les pregunte si los conozco, por favor avísenme que son del fanfiction, y no hay rollo ;) También actualicé mi profile en ésta página, si alguno quiere revisarlo ¡siéntase libre de hacerlo!

Creo que se entiende el nombre, otra vez Anita: _Tachikawa è in Odaiba_ significa: Tachikawa está en Odaiba *suspiros* ya no quiero saber nada de mi profesor, eso sí, seguiré con mis clases pero por otro lado, esto ya no va a mejorar xD.

Gracias, gracias por sus **reviews**: _Dadita, Takeru fang, rockpink94, SoraTakenouchii, Aldinn, Carpotter18, kanikanigoro (¡gracias por tu súper review!) & Puchisko_, como me di cuenta que les gustan mis cantos acappella (?) En este capítulo cantaré_ Dani California_.

¿Les dije que ayer fue mi fiesta de graduación? ¿No? Bien, ayer me la pasé de lo mejor, mucha comida, música buena, pastel, m pobre dedito maltratado por el zapato asesino y sin contar la lluvia torrencial que cayó a las 2.00 am, no me mojé pero amanecí con gripe así que espero mejorarme para el Lunes, que es la ceremonia (¿Quién reza por mí?) Bah, y sigo con mis babosadas. Lamentablemente, quedé "abollada" y no pude asistir al concierto de Escape The fate, que es hoy en la noche... *suspiros* Craig deberá esperar un tiempo más para conocer a su esposa.

OMG! ES CORTO! (En comparación con el resto) Y para llenarme de más estudios, me dedicaré al inglés, que matada… qué bueno que me gusta estudiar. Tengo sueño, son las 00.08 aquí en Venezuela y mi cama me está llamando para dormir, dulces sueños a todos, recuerden: Charly Mata está con ustedes (Y Angemon también).

Besos.  
La _Rose_.


	11. Contare su di me

¡Hola! Anuncio, anuncio que… Digimon no me pertenece, y que todos los derechos están sobre Akiyoshi y Toei.

Lamento la tardanza de actualización, pero tuve unas mini vacaciones en casa de mi abuela, y la laptop era incomodísima para corregir el capítulo, lo siento, lo siento, ¡no tardaré tanto la próxima! Los dejo con el capítulo **11 **de este Fic, muchas gracias a ustedes queridísimos lectores por seguir leyendo mi historia, aunque quisieran matarme por mi tardanza ¿no? ¡Puedo recibir amenazas!

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Contare su di me.**

_Mimi Tachikawa POV's_

Luego de golpear con todas mis fuerzas al tal Yamato continué el corrido con Hikari a mi lado y los otros dos chicos adelante, detrás de ellos Michael con Momo al lado, sin querer despegársele.

—Ya comenzaste a ver cómo son las cosas por aquí —dijo Hikari pero no la miré porque mi cabeza daba la vuelta en círculos por tantas cosas que veía en la casa, aumentaba la curiosidad que me daba tocar a todas y cada una de esas.

El piso barnizado y limpio, las paredes blancas, el frío que me azotó apenas entré a la sala. Las escaleras negras y su pasamano de madera y la enorme ventana que parecía colonial.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya viste. Estos dos son los _caballeros_, puedes confiar en Takeru y… y en Izzy —fue su respuesta, llegamos al segundo piso donde las paredes blancas seguían frías y el termostato también, en vez de encender el calentador.

Logré ver unos cuantos arreglos y un espejo mediano con marco hermoso, el piso reluciente lo que me pareció que Sora tenía muchísimo que ver en eso. Nos fuimos a la derecha y aterrizamos entre un conjunto de habitaciones, cuatro puertas en verdad. Hikari punteó inmediatamente de quien era cada habitación, y sinceramente no me agradó demasiado que Yamato y Takeru durmieran entre nosotras, pero algo debíamos soportar, no todo podía ser perfección absoluta.

Los tres hombres y el gato, entraron primero y dejaron todo sobre la cama blanca, la habitación estaba teñida en rosa y púrpura. Kari pareció leerme la mente cuando quise preguntarle pro, sorprendentemente, pero quien habló fue Tk:

—Una obra maestra de Sora y mía —alardeó orgulloso de usar rosado.

—Gracias chico —le dije sonriente pero seguí revisando la habitación con la mirada emocionada—, ¡oh por Dios, mi propio baño! ¿No es broma?

—No —apuntaron todos entre sonrisas, menos Michael que estaba cabizbajo.

Seguí admirando la habitación hasta que cada uno fue diciendo que tenían otras cosas que atender, incluyendo a Sora y Taichi que subieron segundos después y los fastidié con tatos gracias, gracias.

Mis ojos se fueron hasta el mar azul que escondía Michael sentado en mi nueva cama, le tomé la mano y la palmeé despacio. Él no quiso mirarme y yo seguía preguntándome qué había hecho para que cambiara su actitud, ¿emocionarme? ¿Ser feliz? ¿Tener un baño propio? No entendía nada a los chicos. Sabía que les encantaba quedarse callados y les costaba hablar de sus sentimientos con otros, especialmente mujeres. Aunque eso no me decía nada, se supone que éramos amigos y que por dos días fue mi salvación en el restaurante de Mitsune. Que arriesgó su empleo por mí, y que quiso salvarme de Lee.

—Mimi —comenzó diciendo con el mismo tono de voz casi inaudible que me recordaba a alguien más—. Mimi —repitió—, ¿en serio te quedarás aquí? ¿No quieres que te busque otro lugar en la ciudad?

—La verdad me siento bastante segura aquí, no sólo porque hayan cinco hombres en la casa que protejan todo sino porque mis amigas están aquí y ellas son mi familia… no podría dejarlas de nuevo.

—¿Y tu familia real? Nunca me contaste de ellos…

Suspiré profundo y cambiamos de papeles, la cabizbaja y la que no quería hablar demasiado era yo, mi madre era una excelente persona y mi padre… estaba un poco loco pero así lo quería, entonces… ¿Por qué me dolía hablar de ellos? Ellos nunca me dejaron sola, fui yo quien decidió quedarme aparte de todo el círculo Tachikawa, quise quedarme en Odaiba y vivir como la chica responsable que debía demostrar que era. Sí, extrañaba mucho ver a Satoe haciendo el desayuno en la mañana y que Keisuke no me molestara cuando llegaba de una cita con un chico, o que me celara, esas pequeñeces que llegaban a confundirse con tonterías era lo que me dolía. No tenerlos cerca.

Ambos decidieron hacer un "viaje por el mundo" y regresarían en cuanto lo terminaran. Ya casi pasaban dos años y mis padres no daban señal de vida, aunque no me preocupaba porque ese sentimiento de unión a ellos en mi corazón seguía brillando y me indicaba que estaban perfectamente. Y que me amaban tanto como yo a ellos.

—Les pedí vivir sola y me dijeron que estaba bien, no veo problema con eso. Pero están tan lejos que… —la voz se me quebró en ese instante y me apegué a su hombro en un abrazo—, lo siento… no puedo…

—Discúlpame por querer que hablaras de eso.

Él estuvo otro rato acariciándome la espalda mientras Momo se ponía celoso y le ronroneaba en los pies aclamando un poquito su atención. Fui yo quien me alejé y tomé al gatito poniéndolo en sus piernas para que lo acariciara y se quedara tranquilo mientras yo seguía arreglando la habitación que me había tocado.

Pero antes de levantarme el gato saltó de sus piernas a las mías y se acurrucó como una bolita de algodón demasiado blanco. Le sonreí inconcientemente y me distraje jugando con él.

—Yo creo que ya escogió dueña. Seguro se enamoró de tu sonrisa.

—No seas poeta Michael, los gatos no le prestan atención a eso —le contesté sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y qué tipo de animal si lo ve?

—No lo sé… ¡los perros! —me reí de mi comentario feminista y él me imitó lo cual me hizo sentir un poco más segura de que seguía siendo tan chistosa como para trabajar en SNL o en So Random.

—Si pudiera me convertiría en perro ahora mismo.

Volteé a verlo y su mirada sostuvo la mía un rato. Volví a reírme y chasqueé la lengua bajando al gatito, ahora sí, comenzaría a arreglar todo por fin.

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor —pedí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Eso! Deja de mirarme así o te echaré una rasguñada a la Mimi —amenacé mostrando mis uñas de barniz transparente pero suficientemente largas como para sacarle un ojo de un solo ataque.

No paró de sonreír, entonces… ¿yo podría ser una perra porque me fijaba en sonrisas? ¿Y más porque me sentía atada a su sonrisa? El jodido mundo se detuvo cuando tocó el picaporte y me dijo con voz baja la realidad. Esto no era un sueño, él estaba en mi nueva habitación, conmigo, para mí y yo me distraía haciendo cosas que podía dejar para después pero él, conmigo, para mí… no, eso no podía esperar hasta mañana.

Lo evitaba, algo me decía que evitara lo que estaba dentro de mí.

—Ya viene siendo hora de que me vaya, el camino es largo y…

No lo dejé continuar porque me lancé sobre él abrazándolo y quitándole las ganas de seguir hablando cosas que ni al caso. Seguro conmigo encima ya no tenía ganas de irse. Fui yo la primera en dar el paso, me fue demasiado lento para como me gustaría normalmente pero con Michael hubo una excepción porque sus labios querían más y más de los míos y los míos se dejaban llevar por la corriente pidiendo también más de él, y toda la guerra consistía en obtener más de todo. Sus manos comenzaron a tornearme la espalda y a abrazarme con cuidado hasta que ese beso lento se volvió furioso y nos lanzamos a la cama tirando todas las maletas al suelo.

Lo que más me daba miedo era el momento donde se le ocurriera desvestirme, porque allí gritaría y tendría que detenerlo, cosa que por lo visto yo no iba a hacer si la estaba pasando tan bien.

Él siguió moviéndose sobre mí, sus labios se movieron hasta tocarme el cuello y más tarde el hombro, de mi boca salió algo que no conocía que podía hacer y lo estimuló a seguir su labor aunque quería mejorar, demostrar que podía ser fuerte y capaz de todo. Deshice su camisa en un segundo y él la mía como si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Sus dulces manos reposaban en mi cintura desnuda y su boca besaba mis pechos aún protegidos por mi brasier negro, todo fue maravilloso, experimentando nuevas sensaciones que no conocía hasta que rodamos y caímos sobre Momo.

Resultado: Mimi arañada de nuevo en el brazo, genial, tenía un nuevo tatuaje. Aun así, ignorando mi pequeño accidente con el nuevo dibujillo, comenzamos a besarnos hasta que quien abrió la puerta se llevó un buen susto. A mí y a Michael casi se nos sale el corazón por la garganta.

—¡Ay por Dios, Mimi! —Hikari se cubrió los ojos y salió en seguida, y eso que sólo nos vio uno encima del otro y no la otra escena, aunque claro… le dejaba libre a su imaginación y eso era mucho peor.

Suspiré cansada y tomé nuestras camisas lanzándole la que le correspondía a él para poder vestirnos y evitarnos otro trauma ajeno.

—Bueno… ya viene siendo hora, ahora sí Mimi.

Lo abracé esta vez sin intenciones de buscar algo más en él, Michael correspondió mi gesto y nos quedamos allí un rato. No podía decir que me había enamorado, porque enamorarse estaba prohibido para mí pero sí admitía con todas mis ganas que él estaba buenísimo y que me atraía descontroladamente. No podía decirle que se quedara, ni que me visitara porque entonces comenzarían a sospechar de lo que él hizo, que me trajo hasta Odaiba encubierta; simplemente debía despedir esto aunque no le encontrara sentido al irme a vivir con él, eso sería estar encabronada y yo no era tonta. Sólo intenté disfrutar al máximo ese último momento, porque lo más probable era que no lo viera más nunca, y sería cuestión de días para que me olvidara de él… siempre pasaba con cada cita… Lindo, salimos, beso, y adiós, era la historia de mi vida.

—Adiós Michael —dije sin más nada que aportar, aunque me doliera en el momento sabía que se pasaría, siempre se pasaba.

—Ya tienes mi número, te mantendré informada de tus primos y cuidaré que Lee no venga por ti —se acercó para despedirse con un beso pero no lo dejé y volteé la cara, no me podía pasar de dos, también estaba en contra de mis principios y a ellos no los traicionaría. Se vio obligado a besarme la frente y despedirse con la mano—. No te voy a olvidar, Tachikawa.

—Ni yo a ti, Rushton.

Le dejé la puerta abierta para que se fuera y la cerré con la sonrisa aún pintada. Momo me miró desde la cama como un amante esperando a su novia, le di un golpecito en la cabeza y seguí caminando directo a mis maletas en el suelo para arreglarlas. La ventana del lado Este llegaba a ser un balcón a través del cual pude ver a Michael despidiéndose de Taichi y Sora, montarse en su camioneta vieja, encender el motor, dar la última sonrisa y marcharse.

Cuando dejé de ver el polvo de los neumáticos me sentí más vacía que antes, sentí que debí haber hablado cuando tuve la oportunidad pero, ¿qué decirle? Simplemente no había nada allí adentro, ni ahora, ni hace cinco minutos, ni cuando me besó en Osaka, ni mucho antes… simplemente dentro de mí no podía crecer algo más que estima.

Por más que lo quisiera eso no podía pasar.

Comencé a arreglar parte de lo que sería mi habitación, colocando la ropa en su lugar y algunos objetos de valor en lugares que pudiera apreciar porque mis afiches de DBSK, Rain, Super Junior y Big Bang se habían quedado en Hikarigaoka, y ahora debía salir de compras por otros cuantos pues desde pequeña me gustaba tener cubierta las paredes de chicos lindos para mirarlos al amanecer.

—_Hey girl…_ —dijo Sora entrando a la habitación y la vez cantando una de nuestras canciones favoritas que siempre cantábamos juntas.

Entonces ambas cantamos al unísono: —_to the left, to the left shikdanghan pretty girl move to the left_ —luego nos carcajeamos como de costumbre y chocamos las palmas en el aire.

—¿Qué tal ha estado todo? Hikari me dijo que no subiera por nada del mundo pero ya sabes como soy…

—Terca y media —dijimos ambas para reírnos nuevamente.

Sinceramente había extrañado muchísimo a Sora, aunque la notaba ligeramente diferente y con una forma de ver el mundo distinto, aunque sólo fueran un par de días lejos sentía que nos habían ido varios meses. Desde hace muchos años, nosotras éramos las mejores amigas, nos contábamos todo, hasta _eso_, íbamos de compras juntas en Odaiba aunque a ella no le gustara demasiado, más tarde en Hikarigaoka había cambiado esos pequeños detalles que nos hicieron más unidas.

También, sumándole a todas esas cuestiones, Sora era casi mi hermana mayor, su actitud responsable era siempre mi salvación y tenía tanto por agradecerle… desde que me ayudara a estudiar actuación hasta ser casi una madre, porque la mía estaba desaparecida.

—Y bien… ¿no vas a contarme acerca de Michael? —preguntó con una media sonrisa pero notaba la seriedad en sus palabras.

Comencé relatándole mis días en Osaka, cosa que Hikari ya sabía por las llamadas que nos hicimos en mi estancia allá. Desde el sábado temprano hasta el mismo miércoles en la camioneta. En ciertas partes ella se rió, en otras guardó silencio y a veces me interrumpía para hacer mención de sus chistes de humor negro.

Incluso tuve ese impulso de contarle con detalles lo que acababa de hacer con Michael y la historia de Momo, hasta de cómo tuve que acordarme del cochino de Takuya. Sinceramente todo se me distorsionó al contarlo y no pude orden entre lo más importante sino a cómo llegaran a mi cabeza, lo soltaba con todo el dolor en mi alma, pero **no todo**.

—Ay Meems —dijo Sora, hundiéndome en su hombro mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas—. No te preocupes, mira, ya estás con nosotras… nos la pasaremos bien, además, viviremos aquí por un tiempo corto, cuando Davis llame que el departamento está listo, nos largamos de esta mierda.

—Sí… —una idea saltó mi cabeza—, ¿mi auto?

—¿Tu qué?

—¡El Volswagen! ¡Está en Hikarigaoka!

Me levanté apresurada y sequé mis lágrimas con brusquedad en cada acción. Había dejado mi auto abandonado, quién sabe qué cosas tendría mi pobre bebé.

—Ya, a ver Mimi, no te compliques… Hikari irá el viernes a buscar su auto en el mecánico, puedes ir con ella y pasar buscando el tuyo, ¿no crees que sería genial?

—¡Viernes! —exclamé jalándome los rizos—. Sora, estaré un día sin auto, ¿cómo sobreviviré?

Ella se carcajeó fuerte y entonces me di cuenta que también doblaba mi ropa ayudándome.

—Mimi, primero, estuviste cuatro días sin auto, puedes soportar uno más —Sora volvió a reírse, esta vez más sigilosa pero no le quitaba lo macabro—. Segundo, es imposible aburrirse en esta casa, créeme.

Ella se despidió con la mano y salió de la habitación, no sin antes acariciar al pequeño Momo. El gatito era muy grácil, caminaba de un lado de la habitación a otro moviendo su colita largaron lentitud y sensualidad, escalando la mesita y enrollándose con armonía. No entendía aún por qué se parecía tanto a mí, ese caminar, esa belleza, podían decirme narcisista pero no conocía a nadie más elegante que a mí misma.

Ahora estaba el animalito.

Y aunque a veces mi elegancia y educación se iban por el quinto coño porque sinceramente debía culpar la junta con Sora, y ella no era Miss. Lenguaje Limpio.

Terminé de arreglarlo todo demasiado tarde pero por fin me cambié de ropa y me deshice de esa molestosa chamarra calurosa, me miré en el espejo de mi baño con el brasier que Michael había tocado, increíblemente no había ocurrido lo que esperaba. Luego de contarle a Sora me sentí muchísimo mejor, y en el transcurso de acomodamiento también estaba perfecta pero ahora que me miraba a un espejo el cuerpo tenía esa sensación de que él aún estaba sobre mí.

Hacía mucho que no pensaba en un chico, de hecho, no quería que me consideraran como puta por salir con muchos muchachos a la semana sino que simplemente no me gustaba romper corazones, ya había pasado por eso de la negación a ellos y uno solo termino mal…

… Takuya Kambara…

No, no quería recordarlo ahora, no ahora que tenía esa sensación y la angustia con nombre: Michael Rushton. Abrí la llave para que el agua fría corriera y comenzara a bajar la tibia, pero entonces tocaron la puerta y tomé la camisa para medio cubrirme al abrirla. Quien estaba detrás era el pelirrojo pequeño… ¡Izzy!

—¡Izzy! —le saludé, aun incómoda por la miniatura de cosa que me cubría los pechos—. ¡Pasa!

¿Pasa? ¡Mimi! ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer pasar a un chico extraño a tu habitación? ¡Tonta, tonta!

—No, no te preocupes… sólo dejé mi Pendrive aquí, y lo necesito. Creo que está en tu cama.

Alivio. Corrí a buscarlo yo sola, y se lo llevé con una sonrisa más por la diversión de su cara cuando le pedí que pasara que por… por… ¿tenía más razones para reírme? Entonces se lo entregué pero vi en sus ojos oscuros algo que ya había visto antes, algo que llamó más mi atención y necesité llamarlo de nuevo para comprobarlo.

—Izzy —pronuncié su nombre y él volteó, chocando torpemente con mi puerta y yo dejé salir una carcajada bien sabrosa, él me acompañó más tarde sonrojado—. Disculpa, no pude evitarlo.

—No hay problema —no dijo más nada.

—Disculpa, siento que te conozco de algún lado… ¿Vivías en Odaiba antes?

—No, la verdad no —dijo él—, sí nací aquí pero un tiempo después nos mudamos a Corea, el año pasado regresamos y pude terminar mis estudios de medicina.

—Wao —deje salir—, así que eres médico, ¿qué rama?

—En general, sé de todo un poco, he hecho varios seminarios y trabajo en un postgrado —se detuvo a mirarme un poco mejor y sentí como la sangre se me subí a la cabeza, mis mejillas se encendieron. Por reflejo di dos pasos atrás—. La verdad también me pareces conocida.

—Viví mi infancia en California, en mi adolescencia me mudé a Odaiba y conocí a Sora, ahora que soy joven adulta me mudé a Hikarigaoka y… bueno, ya sabes qué pasó…

La conversación murió allí, o al menos eso pensé porque solamente escuchaba al agua de la regadera chocar con el suelo de mármol. Ya ni nos mirábamos. ¿Quién diría primero que debía irse? ¿Izzy o yo? Apostábamos.

—Yo —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Lo sabía.

—Tú primero —se repitió la escena pero entonces él me dejó hablar—. Tengo que bañarme.

—Y yo estudiar, lo siento, hablamos… en la mañana. Duermo en el otro pasillo…

—Ya sabes dónde estoy yo —le respondí y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Luego del baño rápido y aún con el recuerdo de Michael, las imágenes se me distorsionaron al dormir porque soñé con él, con sus besos, con sus caricias… En el muelle, en el restaurante, en el desierto reparando en auto, con Momo, al irse… era él a quien no podía despegar de mi mente pero sus ojos ya no eran el mismo cielo en el pensé volar porque estaban cubiertos de negrura y se hicieron más oscuros que de costumbre.

Me levanté en la madrugada aún asustada y acelerada por la pesadilla, Momo estaba enrollado a los pies de la cama y también se agitó al verme con la respiración a mil y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Volví a lanzarme de espaldas a mi almohada en intente recobrar el sueño pero sólo logré hacer un revoltijo de sábanas y que Momo también se espabilara. Ahora nadie tenía sueño.

La garganta comenzó a arderme y estiré mi mano para tocar la mesita de noche como acostumbrara pero no estaba el vaso de agua que esperaba encontrar. Me levanté irritada, molesta y adolorida pues en el viaje de Osaka hasta Tokio tuve que dormir sentada y con el cuello desviado.

Tomé a Momo y abrí la puerta encontrándome con el pasillo a oscuras. Intenté abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sora pero estaba con tranca, demoré otro rato en decidirme si tocar la puerta o no pero desistí para no molestarla más. Con mucha vergüenza me di media vuelta y tomé la perilla de la habitación de Hikari, estaba abierta pero ella dormía tan plácidamente que en seguida se me fueron las ganas de despertarla, y salí de la habitación.

Recordé las palabras de Hikari: _Puedes confiar en Takeru y en Izzy_.

¿Podía? ¿En serio **podía**?

Takeru dormía con su hermano al lado de la habitación de Sora pero también tuve el impulso de abrir la puerta, cerrada también, ¿ninguno confiaba en ninguno? Wao, yo debería cerrar mi puerta también.

—Bueno Momo, somos tú y yo en una casa enorme.

Tomé con fuerza al gatito y agudicé mis sentidos esperando no encontrar nada demasiado desagradable, de hecho, a nadie. Le tenía miedo a la oscuridad desde pequeña y por eso siempre, antes de dormir, llevaba un vaso con agua hasta mi habitación para no levantarme en las madrigadas a buscar otro.

Las escaleras se me hicieron infinitas y un olor que no estaba temprano al llegar me inundó los pulmones haciéndome toser. Momo también se inquietó y comenzó a moverse escapándose de entre mis brazos.

—¡Momo! —susurré en la oscuridad e intenté bajar las escaleras con rapidez para que no se perdiera mientras seguía llamándolo—. Momo, Momo…

Pero él obviamente no iba a decirme: "Ay Mimi, aquí estoy"

También aproveché para reprenderme por salir de la habitación sin mi bata e irme sólo con mi short diminuto y mi camiseta blanca ajustada; o estaba muy dormida o era realmente tonta, apuntaba por las dos pues jamás fui una genio precisamente.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré con Momo que había dejado una dulce mancha amarilla que logré ver por el brillo que entraba de la ventana enorme e iluminaba su gracia.

—Ay Momo, esto no es bonito… —le susurré mientras le jalaba las orejitas blancas.

Ahora con el gato en mis costillas seguí caminando con cuidado hasta la cocina en el primer piso, no sabía como funcionaban las cosas así que empujé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas pues estaba demasiado pesada, la cocina tenía un olor más placentero, olía a… a cocina. Por fin, luego de encontrar el agua y tomar por lo menos medio litro, me di media vuelta para regresar a la seguridad de la habitación no sin antes escuchar una maldición sigilosa pero lo suficientemente audible para mis oídos afinados.

Un chico alto y esbelto estaba a pies de las escaleras mirándose las piernas, su cabello oscuro y los lentes de pasta gruesa pero moderna por los problemas oculares que padecía. No lo conocía, no sabía quien era pero al principio pensé que podía ser un ladrón aunque su buena vestimenta y su acompañante me dejaban claramente que no lo era.

—¿Qué mierda es esta? —el chico tocó el "agua" en sus zapatos y se llevó las manos cerca de la nariz pero lo detuve antes de llevársela a otra parte.

—¡No, no, no, no! —grité pero luego me tapé la boca pensando que lo había hecho demasiado fuerte y podía despertar a los demás—. Es de mi gato, creo que es mejor que vayas a lavarte las manos…

Mi tono de angustia lo hizo voltearse hecho una fiera, casi lo sentí gruñir; Momo se aferró a mí y yo tuve que encarar al muchacho. Me tomó la mano libre y miró con asco todo mi cuerpo entonces aproveché el momento, le doblé la muñeca con mi sola mano y, contando que tenía una mano ocupada, usé el resto de su peso para derribarlo y hacerlo caer directo al piso frío.

Oh, no estaba informado con quien se había metido.

—¡Eres una ignorante! —aludió con carácter fuerte desde el suelo, aunque en ese instante no podía dárselas de grandote porque yo acababa de tirarlo al suelo con una sola mano—, ¿qué hace esa porquería aquí? —concluyó señalando al gato.

—Es mío —le contesté con el mismo tono de voz—, y ahora esta también es mi casa.

—Pues no me interesa, ese gato de mierda no va a seguir haciendo de las suyas aquí —dicho esto, se acercó a quitarme a Momo y lo lanzó contra el suelo, éste soltó un chillido aterrador pero tomé venganza con una patada directo a su entre pierna.

Momo se había quedado en el suelo adolorido y corrí a recogerlo para poder atenderlo arriba, ese desgraciado tenía una fuerza inmensa y se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, no le bastaba con insultar sino también agredir.

—Desde que todas ustedes llegaron, esta casa arde en el infierno.

—Muy bien niños se acabó el espectáculo —escuché otra voz que provenía del piso de arriba y volteé a las escaleras para encontrarme con la mirada azul furiosa de Yamato, y más atrás de él Takeru y Sora—. ¿Quién me va a explicar qué sucedió?

—¡Mimi! —gritó Sora y bajó las escaleras, por suerte no pisó la gracia de Momo, ahora herido—. ¿Mimi qué haces aquí?

—Yo solamente vine por agua cuando éste desgraciado se trastornó todo y tomó a Momo para lanzarlo al suelo.

Sora le envió una mirada de complicidad a Takeru y éste se acercó unos cuantos pasos medio empujando a su hermano que estaba quieto mirando al grande profundamente, no comprendí cómo podían vivir ellos con semejante asesino en casa.

—Llama a Koushiro, el gato está lastimado —le dijo Sora y Takeru, antes de pisar la orina del herido, subió de nuevo.

—¿Joe? —lo llamó Yamato.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No vas a explicar qué haces a estas horas? Taichi dijo que permaneciéramos en casa y quietos, **sin visitas**.

—Precisamente por eso me fui para dejarle paz a la perra de tu amiga —fue su respuesta, pero yo sabía que estaba hablando de mí.

—Cierra tus fauces, asesino —fue mi ataque defensivo, sus ojos se abrieron alarmantemente pero Yamato llamó su atención y le dio una mirada de comprensión como para que se quedara tranquilo, por último, él respiró profundo y se levantó para subir las escaleras en tanto las bajaban Izzy y Takeru. Yamato volvió a quedarse quieto.

La revisión de Izzy fue rápida y correcta, fue sólo un dolor muscular pero debía permanecer con la cabeza y las costillas vendadas por el traumatismo que podían crear esas. Lo pusieron en una caja bastante alta y con agujeros pues los gatos solían escaparse cuando estaban mejor, eran inquietos y yo lo había confirmado.

Cuando ya pasó el mal rato solamente en la sala estábamos los cuatro, Yamato había limpiado la suciedad y Sora no había querido apartarse de mí. Pronto de uno a uno se fueron retirando, Koushiro y Takeru, finalmente Yamato que se nos acercó con una advertencia:

—Niña bonita —me estaba mirando a mí—, te deseo suerte al igual que a Sora, Joe las tiene a ambas en la mira —él se detuvo para cuestionar nuestras miradas y acciones—. Y no vengan al primer piso solas… nunca jamás.

Entonces se fue dejándonos un hueco en el estómago y en el cerebro. Quince minutos más tarde, Sora y yo subimos en silencio y cada una entró a su habitación. Yo no sabía cómo iba a dormir ahora, si es que acaso podía cerrarlos ojos por más de 10 segundos, porque la aterradora imagen del tal Joe lanzando al gato contra el suelo no se me iba a borrar en varios días, sin embargo si pude acostarme y descansar la vista un par de minutos gracias a la dulzura y el cariño que transmitía Izzy en su curación, recordé sus sonrisas destellantes para Momo y por un momento deseé que me las dedicara a mí.

No era que me gustara, sino que en ese momento el gato no era el único asustado; yo también lo estaba y ellos no lo sabían.

Aún así, pude dormir hasta que el sol estuvo bastante fuerte y ya pasaba el medio día. Momo seguía en su lugar descansando y eso fue un alivio.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con los nervios a flor de piel y asomé mi cabeza primero. No estaba tan oscuro pero sí se sentía húmedo y de extremo cuidado, poco a poco fui sacando el resto de mi cuerpo y toqué con furia ambas puerta la de Hikari y la puerta de Sora. Ésta última abrió inmediatamente y Hikari tardó otro poco pero estaba adormilada, las tres entramos en la habitación de Hikari con cortinas cerradas y nos sentamos en su cama grande.

Entre Sora y yo (más yo que Sora), le contamos a Hikari la travesía de la madrugada y la agresividad que presentaba Joe, de una vez me enteré que era profesor de Sora y que tenía una cierta atracción por ser "metido" e interrumpir cosas importantes.

Las tres nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo y como ya todas estábamos sin el pijama, bajamos recordando la advertencia de Yamato que ahora se me hacía más fuerte. Al bajar nos encontramos con una mudez sepulcral extendiéndose hasta por nuestro interior. Seguimos a Hikari, yo era la que tenía menos miedo, hasta la cocina pero tampoco había nadie.

El desayuno se nos fue velozmente y pronto mi plato de arroz con miso ya estaba en mi estómago. Silencio. Afonía. Elipsis. Nada. Intervalo muy largo.

—Buenos días —saludó Takeru entrando por la puerta giratoria pesada—. ¿Qué tal su noche?

—Genial.

—Igual.

—Horrible.

Fueron las respuestas de cada una de nosotras, Hikari, Sora y yo, cada una en ése orden.

—¿Eso por qué?

Pero todas respondimos lo mismo, aunque con tonos distintos desde alegría, cansancio e irritación. Ésta última era yo.

—No sé.

—¡Qué ánimos tan contradictorios los de ustedes! —fue su respuesta mientras se sentaba con su plato de comida a desayunar.

—¿No hay bestias hoy? —preguntó Sora moviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

—No —respondió él con la boca llena—, Koushiro tiene guardia, Taichi fue a sus clases de italiano, Kido… ya sabes como es él con sus cosas y Matt…

—Vale, solamente estás tú con nosotras —le interrumpió Sora.

Nuevamente hubo reacciones diferentes, yo solté el aire en mis pulmones y me relajé como nunca me había relajado, en Sora sentí esa comodidad y mejoría al hablar, como si se quitara una tensión de encima. Hikari, por el contrario, se puso tensa y miró al suelo entretenida.

Hasta Hikari había cambiado un poco. Pero yo ya me sabía el porqué y es que también lo había visto en la noche cuando fueron a mi habitación, Kari tenía razón al hablar de su mirada inocente y de la dulzura en sus acciones, más aún si eran para ella. No se quedaba atrás la belleza de hombre que ya tenía y la sonrisa torcida que también me embobaba; él la miraba, le gustaba, en verdad estaba interesado en Hikari, no como una barata sino como la chica valiosa que era.

Pero, ¿Sora? ¿Qué tenía Sora? Ella había cambiado un montón de cosas, sí seguía siendo gruñoncita, responsable, se preocupaba por los demás pero existía algo interno… muy dentro de ella que la hacía ligeramente distinta.

¿Yo también cambiaría? Ya había comenzado mi proceso cambiante, pues con Michael abrimos los dos una puerta en mi corazón que pensé estaría cerrada por siempre, luego de los escupitajos, las maldiciones, los malos ojos, los deseos de muerte… después de todo eso tatuado en mí, alguien comenzaba a tatuar nuevas cosas sobre mi piel desnuda. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que acabarse la noche pasada? Tal vez dolería más verlo al lado de mi cama al despertar y que se fuera en la mañana…

De todas formas se iría.

De todas formas se iría.

De todas formas se iría.

De todas formas se iría.

Me repetí muchas veces en la cabeza esa frase y comencé a sentirme un poquito mejor.

—Yo tengo que terminar de trabajar, así que no se preocupen, tienen la casa para ustedes solas —nos dijo divertido y con una sonrisa seguida del guiñó de ojo—. Eso sí, no salgan a la calle… es cosa de seguridad.

—Está bien —le respondió Sora—, no saldremos para nada.

—Yo me voy a mi habitación —argumentó Hikari sin más nada que aportar y se levantó de la silla con una cara terrible.

Yo la seguí pero Sora tardó otro poco, las dos corrimos hasta el segundo piso y ella se pegó a la puerta de su habitación sin entrar en ella pero sabía que yo la seguiría y tendría que hablar conmigo de su actitud.

Pero ella no lloró, solamente estaba abrazándose a sí misma. Corrí a su rescate y también la abracé, más tarde, Sora se nos unió y sentí que retornábamos a Hikarigaoka, en nuestra habitación enorme, en la cocina pequeña, el baño lila, el piso bien cuidado, el comedor gigante.

**Mi hogar**.

Nadie dijo más nada referente a la repentina depresión de Hikari, me suponía yo, causada por algo que Takeru le hizo sentir, pero quien acabó la mudez que sentíamos desde temprano fue Sora.

—Mimi, ya viste lo que sucedió ayer —me recordó y una supernova golpeó mi corazón—. Es hora de que conozcas la casa de las bestias.

Kari rió y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que Sora le había prestado, ambas me tomaron de las manos y me dirigieron a la primera habitación que ya conocía.

—Aquí duermen las bestias rubias, sus ojos azules son una maldición del lago en el infierno, de donde provienen —relataba Sora con gracia y picardía—. Este espécimen de dragón es único y especialmente torpe, cada uno a su forma. Es muy extraño conseguirlos en su recámara ya que les gusta tomar aire y beber licor; se debe tener precaución con el mayor ya que es muy agresivo e impulsivo, el más pequeño tiende a ser inocente pero sus dientes son afilados y pueden destrozar el dorso de su presa con una sola mordida.

—¡Ay Sora, no exageres! —la regañé y las tres comenzamos a reírnos.

El recorrido continuó con un espécimen que Hikari llamó: _Homoizzucus Rarilunis Sabelonada._ Refiriéndose a Izzy (aunque su nombre real era Koushiro, y no lo sabía). Luego nos desviamos 180º y me señalaron la habitación de Joe Kido, el estúpido asesino de gatitos tiernos, a él ambas los describieron como un pelele-muchacho-de-68añosmentales-alcohólico-gilipollas. ¿Descripción en español? El imbécil más grande de todos, no solía ser tan cruel pero… en él no podía ver nada positivo.

Hikari también quedó impresionada con una habitación que Sora llamó de "entretenimiento" pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no pudo abrirla para demostrarnos qué tan real era el entretenimiento. También la habitación de Takeru vacía, que, según ella y su papel de excursionista y guía de Jurasic Park, el dragón rubio la había destrozado en la temporada de apareamiento. Cosa que no puso demasiado contenta a Hikari.

Para continuar con el recorrido nuestra guía fue Hikari Yume Yagami, quien nos llevó a la primera habitación del primer piso, siendo esta un baño completamente de cerámicas negras y un vidrio transparente. La siguiente habitación estaba repleta de libros y paredes frías, la cual ella describió que era peor que una librería pública. En la próxima, Sora optó por no entrar, aunque no nos dijo el porqué, simplemente no lo hizo; la habitación era casi un estudio de música. En la siguiente fue Sora quien abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con…

—¿Takeru? —dijo Sora, automáticamente Hikari se escondió detrás de mí—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Trabajando —respondió con una sonrisa—. Yo debo saber qué hacen ustedes aquí.

Todas nos miramos pero fui yo quien le respondió, pues Kari estaba demasiado temerosa y Sora solía pensar demasiado las cosas.

—Les pedí que me mostraran la casa, para no equivocarme como anoche —nos excusé.

Él entendió y nos dijo que no había problema, y que sólo debíamos cuidarnos de no entrar en las habitaciones que no nos pertenecían. Me sentí regañada, luego de mucho tiempo en el que hice lo que me daba la gana, ahora llegaba un niño de 18 a decirme qué era correcto y qué no. ¡Qué bajo estaba cayendo!

—Hikari, ¿podrías venir un momento? —dijo él, la aludida volteó y lo encaró sin ganas. Ella no quería ir pero le di un pequeño empujón en la parte baja de la espalda y dio el resto de los pasos que le faltaban, sentándose al lado de Takeru en el enorme sillón.

Sora y yo comprendimos que aquel asunto era de ellos y nosotras estorbábamos, por lo que les echamos la última mirada a los dos pequeños y cerramos la puerta para avanzar al siguiente destino, ahora con la advertencia de Takeru. El tercer piso era algo mucho más macabro y gótico, con candelabros de velas apagadas y una oscuridad por las cortinas que no abrían nunca.

La primera habitación que Sora señaló desde lejos fue la de Taichi pero con ésta no bromeó. Yo sabía a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace un año; desde el momento en que ella sufrió el desgarre de su padre y se apegó a la familia Yagami, hasta los problemas con su ex novio Kouji y su gemelo Kouichi en el medio de todo el asunto, incluso la relación de cuatro años Takenouchi-Yagami me la sabía de memoria. Lo único desconocido para mí eran los pensamientos de Taichi. Quizás parte de esos pensamientos estaban detrás de esa puerta que ninguna de las dos queríamos atravesar por tres razones.

Una. Recuerdos.

Dos. Descubrimientos.

Tres. Espionaje.

Simplemente no teníamos nada que hacer dentro.

Luego ella me mostró (esta vez rompiendo el tratado con Takeru) el comedor donde cenaron dos días atrás, me sentí celosa pues seguro no habría nada más genial que comer con tanta elegancia.

Aún así, nos quedaban tres puertas más que no sabíamos a dónde nos llevaban, mi amiga pelirroja tomó la iniciativa de abrir la primera y nos tropezamos con un bar, ¿podía llamarlo bar? Era una especie de habitación con millones de licores antiguos y de gran valor, Sora hizo signo de asco mientras yo quedaba maravillada con tanta elegancia que representaba eso para mí.

Cerramos la puerta porque el olor fatigaba a Sora y a mí me embobaba. La puerta que le seguía no estaba tan escondida y al abrirla las dos gritamos de alegría con lo que veíamos.

—Taichi está mal de la cabeza —soltó ella sonriente— ¡Esto es una depravación! ¡Es una exageración!

—¡Pellízcame, pellízcame Sora Takenouchi! ¡Escándalo, escándalo!

No sabía hasta qué punto eso maravillaba a mi amiga curiosa, pero a mí me ponía contenta ya que mis piernas estaban demasiado descuidadas y necesitaba una buenas dosis de lo que veía. Las dos corrimos y cerramos las puertas entre risas. Mientras no llegaran los demás chicos podíamos hacer de las nuestras allí dentro.

.

.

.

_Takeru Takaishi POV's_

¿Trabajar? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Seguro ninguna de ellas creyó mi mentira. Hikari avanzó con ayuda de Mimi cuando la llamé, ¿estaba molesta aún por lo de anoche? Necesitaba saberlo, principalmente ahora que su hermano no estaba en casa. La invité a sentarse a mi lado en el gran sofá, ella lo hizo sin ganas por lo que me sentí más culpable de su miseria.

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —me preguntó con la cabeza aún hundida, pero se hundió más cuando subió sus piernas y apoyó su rostro en las rodillas.

Respiré hondo y la miré con anhelo. —¿Estás enojada conmigo?

—¿Debería estarlo? —fría.

—Eso quiero que me digas —tácito.

—No —neutral.

—Hikari por Dios, sé que no quieres hablarme, dime qué te dijo Taichi. Sé que es mi culpa por estar impaciente pero ponte en mi lugar… Kari, no me controlo contigo.

—Pues ahora te estás controlando bastante bien, creo yo —siguió con sus tonos nulos.

Nada me hacía sentir peor. Ella lo sabía. Pero eso no iba a detenerla.

Por alguna razón ella necesitaba ser fría conmigo y mostrarme indiferencia; la noche anterior, en espera de Mimi quise intentar demostrarle mi cariño y respeto pero ella se negó diciendo que era demasiado peligroso con tantos en casa y más aún, si uno de esos era su hermano. Dicho y hecho. Al intentarlo, Sora bajó las escaleras e hizo detenerme, en seguida detrás de ella Taichi hizo acto de presencia con los brazos cruzados y actitud autoritaria, pero nos salvamos gracias a la buena excusa de Sora. No sabía si se había dado cuenta, de ser así ya sería hombre muerto.

Algo, no sabía qué, le tuvo que decir para que comenzara a tratarme diferente. Yo, que había sido caballeroso con ella… no entendía cómo Tai podía impedirle forjar amistad conmigo (aunque secretamente lo de nosotros era más que una amistad).

Yo me moría por besarla a cada rato, en las mañana quería levantarme lo más temprano posible y en las noches lo más tarde que mi cuerpo aguantara para verla a cada instante; toda ella era una bendición, desde sus ojos canela dulce y el cabello almendra que le caía sin obstrucciones hasta la mandíbula fina, que fuera menuda también me enloquecía pues no era un niñito… tenía dieciocho años y buscaba algo más que abracitos en una chica, aunque no por maldad, ni por perversidad… simplemente porque ella me hacía sentir grande, estar con ella era elevarme al cielo.

Pero cuando ella se enfriaba, como ahora, me estrellaba con el hielo de la indiferencia.

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzarme sobre ti —le respondí, que sonora como debía sonar… yo no le buscaría la parte crucial.

—Deja de comportarte así, por favor —ordenó—. Mejor me voy.

—No, no, no, no —dije, aparté mi computadora portátil y me arrodillé frente a ella—. Hablemos, por favor. Si vamos a dejar de ser amigos entonces al menos dime la razón.

Ella no quiso mirarme, pero sentí como su corazón frío se descongelaba y dejaba la calidez dentro de ella en verdad. Como se iba quemando con sus mentiras, y como yo me sentía mal por esas acciones y ese dolor ajeno. Lloró, ella lloró a diestra y siniestra sin decir nada que me ayudara, sólo tuve que quedarme abrazándola, cuidando que su corazón no volviera a enfriarse y que tampoco se incendiara ella misma en la fogata que acababa de prender.

Aunque mi camisa se mojara y dejara el trabajo botado a un lado, ella seguía siendo el centro del universo. Primero ella, segundo ella, tercero ella, cuarto ella, quinto… mi corazón.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—, ya no lloraré… en serio.

—Está bien… sabes que llorar está bien si lo necesitas, no te preocupes, conmigo puedes llorar todas las veces que quieras y a cualquier hora.

Ella asistió hundida en mi pecho mientras seguía acariciando débiles mechones de su cabello. Su corazón junto al mío, lo sentía latir incrementando el del mío.

—No quiero herirte, Tk —dijo ella, yo iba a argumentar que no lo estaba haciendo pero Kari siguió hablando lo que esperaba que fuera la explicación—. Ni a Taichi. Ponte en mi lugar, si Matt te dice que por tu bien no debes estar conmigo… ¿qué le dirías?

—Que no es asunto suyo, que esta es mi vida… y que —tragué saliva, se aceleró, se detuvo, pasó y pude hablar— que te quiero demasiado…

Ella movió la cabeza negando —Yo no puedo decirle eso a Tai. Mi hermano ha pasado por tantas cosas Takeru, a veces me pregunto cómo es capaz una persona de soportar tantos maltratos, una vida tan dura cargada de sufrimientos, amarguras, Tai lo hizo y sigue luchando con los monstruos del pasado.

Me quedé callado, para que ella siguiera explicándome cosas que tenía que ver con esa lejanía que ahora presentaba su mente de la mía, no podía descifrarla, no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué cosas, aparte de su amor enfrascado por Sora, pudo sufrir Taichi y sin embargo seguramente Hikari no las nombraría para mí. No ahora.

—Yo no quiero ser otro de esos monstruos Takeru, ni quiero que tú seas uno. No quiero que te odie como odia a tantas personas. Dejemos que pasé un tiempo… algo que le deje claro que tú y yo no tenemos nada. Luego…

—¿Luego qué?

—Luego veré… —respondió.

—Hikari, está bien, hagámoslo —me rendí—. Yo no te buscaré cuando estén los demás pero… prometamos algo.

—¡No estoy en condiciones de prometer nada, Takeru! —gritó apartándose—. No te voy a prometer decírselo algún día porque no es mi salud la que está en juego, es la de mi hermano, la única familia que tengo, mi razón de seguir adelante.

—No he dicho eso… ¿Entonces qué, Hikari? Si Tai te dice que vayas y duermas con Yamato ¿lo harás? ¿O con Koushiro?

—¡Cállate!

Ella rompió en llanto de nuevo, esta vez no fui a socorrerla, se estaba quemando, estaba ardiendo, si la tocaba me iba a quemar yo también. Ira, impotencia, nuestros sentimientos compartidos, ¿el amor? No sabía si Hikari me amaba tanto como yo a ella, tanto como para enfrentarse a su hermano.

—Lo siento…

—Taichi tenía razón, eres igual a todos… esperas que caigan con esa mirada tuya y cuando las tienes, las besas, las ilusionas, las llenas de vida y cuando te cansas las echas a la basura y busca a otra, ¿verdad? Te escondes detrás de esa mascara de inocencia, pero eres terrible, me das asco.

—¡Yo no te estoy obligando a nada! Además, ¿cómo eres capaz de decirme eso? ¿No ves que lo que te digo?, lo hago porque me importas. Tú no puedes vivir por Taichi, Tai no te va a durar toda la vida…

Estaba siendo demasiado duro y ronco con ella, pero tenía que hacerla entender. Kari no era de esas personas a las que hay que llegarles con cuatro piedras en la mano para hacerla entender pero cuando se quemaba, cuando entraba a esa pequeña fogata que incrementaba con ella dentro tenía que hacerlo. Aunque ella ardiera más.

—¿¡Qué! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Tú no eres vidente ni nada para decirme que Tai se morirá —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se cubrió entre ellas.

—No estoy diciendo que lo haga pronto, simplemente que algún día ocurrirá, ¿y qué harás ese día? ¿También te matarás? No puedes… no puedes entregar así tu vida, a nadie —le dije tomándola de las manos, pegada a la puerta de esa habitación donde me inspiré tantas veces, tantas noches soñando con ella y sus labios que ya había probado—. La que malinterpreta todo eres tú, Kari. Tienes miedo de estar sola, yo lo sé, Taichi lo es todo para ti, es tu héroe, tu Dios pero debes saber que dentro de ti hay más personas… qué importa si no tienen tu misma sangre, ellos son tu familia. Sora, Mimi, tus amigos de la universidad, incluso los que viven en esta casa… yo, Hikari, yo que te amo… ¿ninguno merece estar allí dentro?

Dejé que mi mano se fuera directamente a su pecho, tocando su corazón latir, un suspiro que entraba y salía, entraba y salía, pero nada se quedaba dentro… seguía caliente, y estaba por convertirse en hielo de nuevo. Ella siguió llorando, ahora hecha nada, estaba dolorida…

Porque todo lo que dije era real.

Le golpeaba la verdad. Sus miedos. Le sorprendía que alguien le conociera el corazón tan bien. Había sido muy duro, no tanto con ella sino conmigo mismo, ¿cómo? Yo la entendía. Yo pasé por todas esas cosas… la soledad, el miedo que se crea dentro de uno mismo, la ansiedad de salir y no saber cómo, las ganas de probar algo nuevo, el pensamiento y las cicatrices que quedan dentro… ella era tan frágil que tocar ese mundo oscuro la mataría inmediatamente.

Más aún si su único apoyo, que ella permitiera, era su hermano mayor.

Estaba allí, en su silla. Yo debía ponerla en la mía, enseñarle a abrirse, a relajarse, a cambiar.

—No quiero hacerle daño a ninguno.

—No les harás daño… ¿hay alguien aquí? —volví a tocar su pecho, ahora más agitado por otra razón que por emoción o rabia.

La cargué sin demasiado esfuerzo pues no era tan pesada y la recosté sobre el sillón y allí se quedó, luchando contra el asma que padecía y lo que las emociones fuertes le ocasionaban a su corazón y a sus pulmones, como la alteraban y la volvían más pequeña.

—Lo siento… Kari, lo siento muchísimo… Discúlpame por hablarte así y por ocasionarte eso.

Ella, con sus ojos cerrados, con el pecho arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Los abrió, me dejó verla sonreír de nuevo, tomó mi mano y respondió mi pregunta.

—Sí, todos están conmigo pero…

—Hikari, si dices pero es porque tienes miedo de tratar.

Ella asistió apretando mi mano.

—Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas, Takeru —me dijo—, pero la muerte no es una de esas.

Quedé extrañado pero ella continuó su relato, no sin antes suministrarle la medicina que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo.

—Es la soledad, la nada, lo que no llego a sentir, volverme inútil, de plástico, de aire… Me da miedo, cerrar los ojos y que al despertar nada esté.

—¿Entonces por qué no vives tu vida independientemente? Y no tienes que preocuparte, ya te dije que hay muchas personas que se preocupan por ti y te quieren.

Hikari pareció meditarlo, o al menos eso pensé durante un buen rato pero luego simplemente dejó sus ojos cerrados, su corazón seguía latiendo y brillaba para mí. Su belleza dormida, su nariz perfilada, su boca de granada, sus piernas delgadas… todo era una luz y yo era el único bendecido con ella.

Ella decía que Taichi había sufrido demasiado, pero no se daba cuenta que ella también sufrió con él, ¿por qué las personas malinterpretan las acciones? No se daba cuenta qué estaba haciendo, al estar atada a él sentía que sufría ella, mas no él. Seguro Hikari pensaba, equívocamente, que al tener personas dentro de ella, que la siguieran sufrirían de igual forma; se veía en el espejo equivocado como una persona mala y perversa.

Kari era un ángel, una princesa sin pecados, una niña inocente que jugaba a ser persona grande. Tenía razón, ella y Tai la tenían, yo no era un niño inocente… ya no podía serlo, pero ella… la chica que quería estaba en la flor de la esperanza y yo sería el encargado, así ella no quisiera, de que disfrutara cada momento como si un meteoro le pudiera llegar y llevársela.

Aunque el que en verdad podía irse era yo.

Allí, en el suelo admirándola terminé los últimos párrafos del capítulo XI de la novela que escribía desde hace mucho. Me inspiró, me iluminó, y ella no lo sabía… No sabía que me moría por tenerla, no sabía que estaba enloqueciendo por su aroma florar ni que necesitaba otro de esos besos suyos para volver a pasear por Marte, y regresar con ella en mis brazos. Nada. No sabía **nada**.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándola descansar y soñando quien sabe con qué cosa, pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser muy agradable para que se quedara quieta y sonriente. Pasó un buen rato hasta que se levantó ella sola restregándose sus ojos hermosos, me miró sorprendida aunque ella ya sabía que me encontraría allí al despertar.

—Buenas tardes, Aurora.

Ella rió con ternura y el corazón me explotó —Buenas tardes, príncipe Felipe.

—Mis disculpas, creo que no he cumplido mi papel como debo hacerlo… Yo debía besarla para que se despertara de su sueño profundo.

—¿Qué espera príncipe? Béseme en los labios —pidió con las mejillas encendidas y yo simplemente obedecí mientras ella se incorporaba y se sentaba.

Su boca. Mi boca. Juntas. Era una sensación diferente cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, y más allí que sabía que era solo mía, nadie me la podría quitar. Estaba adentro y se iba a quedar allí mientras ella quisiera. Fue más agresivo que los demás, era nuestro tercer beso y el quinto intento; significaba más que un beso, eran dos almas uniéndose por amor, por ese sentimiento en común que se incrementaba cuando ella se acercaba y me empujaba… me llevaba hacia atrás, me atraía de nuevo y yo me dejaba manipular.

Era un idiota enamorado, una mirada, una sonrisa y un hola y ya era suficiente para hipnotizarme, ¿qué cómo lo hizo? ¿Y acaso importaba ahora? Si acaso… lo único que debería interesarme era cómo escapar de ese sentimiento, pero yo no quería, así que no había nada que hacer, sólo dejarse acariciar por sus finos dedos, sus labios benditos y las sonrisas deslumbradoras, fueran para mí o no.

—Dilo ahora.

No entendía a qué se refería.

—¿Qué cosa, Hikari?

—La promesa…

¿Valía? No creía que ella tuviera que probarme nada, no ahora que sabía lo que ella no fue capaz de decirme, lo sentí… no importaba, de verdad que no.

—Ya no importa.

—Anda dilo… —Kari hizo ojitos divertida y yo me carcajeé de ello.

—Seamos cuidadosos, yo esperaré pero… mientras podamos estar juntos libremente, hagámoslo, ¿no crees? —pregunté y ella bajo la mirada hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas—. Justo como ahora, ¿no lo deseas? No le harás daño, sólo serás feliz a tu manera…

—¿Cómo decirte que no si acabas de besarme así? —ella sonrió y el mundo se levantó, los colores se hicieron fosforescentes y lo muerto en la tierra revivió con magia—. ¿Cómo evitar amarte más con tu mirada?

—No luches entonces… y déjate llevar.

Se acabó la habladuría. Aunque eso último sentí que lo dije más para mí que para ella, como fuera que lo tomara no importaba. Sus ojos dulces y duros. Mis ojos libres y esperanzadores. Fue una colisión de partículas, como se enamoran las personas… como ella, una chica responsable, decidida, atenta termina enredada con un muchacho relajado, confuso y despreocupado.

No creía mucho en eso de que los opuestos se atraían porque en verdad teníamos tanto en común como en lo que nos diferenciábamos. Una combinación de personas podía crear la nueva generación. También era escéptico en cuanto a los cuentos de hadas, sabían que las princesas estaban por todas partes pero los príncipes que quedaban no las merecían o simplemente se pintaban de ello y cuando le lanzaban el agua de la verdad morían sabiendo que el dragón al que le temían estaba dentro de ellos.

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse y nos detuvieron la inspiración. Kari se levantó y me dio la mano para ponerme de pie también. En la sala por un momento dejamos de escuchar los gritos y pude identificar el primero de ellos en las escaleras.

—¡Mimi!

—Espérate, espérate —dijo Hikari y seguidamente me chistó, ambos prestamos atención al siguiente grito—. ¡Sora!

Entramos a sus habitaciones pero el ruido provenía del tercer piso. Kari fue más rápida que yo y cuando reaccioné ya estaba arriba. Los gritos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad pero dejaron de parecer tortura, no sólo por las risas que proseguían de los gritos sino también de lo que Mimi dijo:

—¡Te voy a ganar con este! —y luego el grito de Sora al estilo película de terror.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Comencé a reírme pues ya sabía dónde estaban las pequeñas (grandes) escurridizas. Y yo que pensé me habían hecho caso cuando dije que no entraran en ninguna habitación que no fuera de ellas. Moví la perilla de la habitación donde sabía que ellas estaban y el viento de Noviembre me golpeó en la cara. Sora estaba en la plataforma de 4 metros y se lanzó en picada provocando otro de los gritos en Mimi.

Ambas se rieron al vernos a ambos allí, Kari no salía del asombró mientras las chicas se carcajeaban en la piscina.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que tenían piscina? ¿Están locos? —cuestionó la princesa castaña a mi lado.

—Porque son cosas que no saben saberse, porque entonces pasaría eso —señalé a las dos sirenas que se movían con gracia.

—¡Esto es inválido! —Hikari se fue refunfuñando y pisando fuerte en cada caminar; las chicas mostraron sus dientes blancos y comenzaron a lanzarme agua desde la lejanía de la piscina. Me acerqué a ellas para pedirles que salieran pero… vaya error el mío.

Apenas me incliné Mimi dobló mis rodillas y Sora me jaló de los brazos, entonces caí dentro de la piscina enorme. Mis oídos llenos de agua sólo escuchaban sus risas en la superficie, abrí mis ojos y pude encontrar las piernas de una de ellas, no vi bien cuál de las dos pero la jalé al fondo conmigo pero la risa seguía oyéndose arriba. Hasta que otro cuerpo saltó al agua y subí con Sora a mi lado, descubriendo que a quien había hundido era ella.

Hikari entró a la piscina y los dos quedamos igual de impresionados al vernos allí, ella con su traje de baño y el cabello pegado a las mejillas y yo con la misma ropa pero mojada. A que fue la escena más graciosa en toda la casa.

Mimi llamó nuestra atención con un silbido y volteamos para encontrarla en la plataforma.

—A esto lo llamo clavada a la Mimi…

Pero no pudo terminar de presentar su salto porque Sora la empujó desde atrás haciéndola caer en el despiste —Y esa es una a la Takenouchi.

Pasamos un buen rato los cuatro, entre empujones y risotadas, me vi en la obligación de quitarme la camisa y quedarme en las mismas bermudas para recibir los comentarios perversos de Mimi; Sora se echaba a reír y Kari… sonrojada como una manzana. No sé hasta qué punto dejé volar mi imaginación con las piernas y el trasero escultural de Mimi Tachikawa, ni hasta dónde me llevaron los pechos bien redondos y levantados de Sora, pero sin dudas lo que más me atraía del visaje era la figura pequeña y fina de Hikari… la fragilidad en sus pechos recién salidos y la naturalidad de ellos, sus piernas pequeñas pero bien fuertes… me volvía loco.

Y más aún, su mirada sonriente cuando se lanzaba con una voltereta que no hacía ninguna de las otras dos chicas.

Escuchamos la puerta de la azotea abrirse, suponíamos que así como Kari y yo escuchamos a las chicas arriba, ellos nos encontraron a nosotros. Sora se metió bajo el agua pero los demás nos quedamos en la superficie viendo la cara dura de Taichi, seguro ya estaba muerto.

—Así que aquí estaban.

—Sí —le dijo Mimi saludando con su mano—, ¿por qué no te nos unes?

—Estoy cansado y ya sabes como me pongo yo…

Mimi soltó la bomba, y pronto comencé a verlo como un juego:

—Takeru, ¿hace cuánto está Sora en el fondo?

—Tiene más o menos dos minutos —le respondió Hikari nadando hasta ella.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Cómo que "oh, oh", Mimi? —gruñó el embajador dueño de la casa. Al poco tiempo entendí lo que pretendían, se me ocurrió detener a Taichi pero no pude evitar ver la repetición de mi caída—. ¡Sora!

Taichi se acercó a la línea de peligro y lo vi todo con mejores ojos. Mimi acarició la parte interna de las rodillas Kari le tomó una mano y Sora salió de las profundidades jalándolo del otro lado porque él era mucho más pesado que yo. Así nuevas risas nacieron de nosotros cuatro, ahora cinco en la piscina.

¿Qué les diría él a ellas? ¿Y a mí?

Bueno… al menos deleité mi vista los últimos segundos de mi vida.

**Notas de Autora.**

¿Les ha gustado este capítulo? A mí sí, aunque sirvió más como para explicar otro poco de la historia de Mimi y Takuya, ¿qué pasó entre ellos? De eso hablaré luego. Sé que en este capítulo desapareció el Taiorato, así que prometo que el próximo será mucho más de todo ese drama que les gusta. También habrá capítulos así, que sólo serán de los secundarios… para, ya saben, no cansarlos del dramón.

Dije que debía ponerme más atenta con mis fics, así que creo que esta semana me pondré en marcha a escribir mucho, mucho de los demás pero no dejaré este ya que nos acercamos a la parte cumbre y decisiva *grititos* Ok, no, falta más o menos para que llegue eso pero debo acortarlo todo ya que se hace demasiado largo, ¿quieren que haga eso? ¿O escribo todo? ¡Esto es difícil!

Mi tardanza, como ya expliqué arriba, se ocasionó por mi ausencia en casa de mi abuela y el jodido teclado incómodo, además que la silla era re pequeña y yo también lo soy, así que no tenía muchas esperanzas para mi espalda que ahora está adolorida. Mañana será mi sesión fotográfica y estoy emocionada, todas las cosas del día a día me inspiran, entre otras tantas que puedo conectar con Taichi Yagami (¿eso está bien?). También, pediré disculpas pues no podré responder sus hermosos reviews ya que ahora no tengo Internet y estoy actualizando en casa de mi tío, gracias a mi hermanito por gastarse el crédito ¬¬ ¡Ahora sufriré! Una semana más para escribir únicamente. Y además de unos cuantos problemitas para subir este capi porque al parecer el archivo tenía un error y me había asustado feísimo.

Quiero aclarar algo, no odio a Joe, en serio no… Pero creo que no podía poner a más nadie como el muchacho malo e impulsivo, pero démosle un aplauso a Yamato al rescate ¡Viva!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews: _Puchisko, Aldinn, annia, Ichijouji Kany-chan, Takeru fang, puppi25nov, rockpink94 & SoraTakenouchii_ ¡Qué lindura! Ahora, quería aclarar algo, no sé si lo sabían pero aunque lo tengan cuenta registrada de Fanfiction igual pueden dejar un review, ¿sí? ¡No importa sino tienen! Así que gracias, gracias a quienes me agregaron al Facebook y me dejaron comentarios, ¡gracias chicos! Y… como en serio les encantan mis cantos acapella, esta semana cantaré algo de Aerosmith, ¿les gusta _Pink_? _Pink is my new obsesión. Pink is not even a question _(?)

El nombre del capítulo: _Contare su di me_, significa "Cuenta conmigo", es para recordar que esta historia no es sólo de Matt, Tai y Sora, sino que hay otros personajes que también viven en la súper mansión, y le dan color a esta historia, gracias a Tk y Kari, Mimi, Joe y Kou.

Nos leemos en la próxima. Muchos besos y bendiciones a ustedes.

Pd. ¿Es mi imaginación o esta Nota no tiene gracia?  
¡Recuerden que las chicas sólo quieren **diversión**!

_Rose_.


	12. Casa del Terrore I

¡Estoy viva! (aun), y con Internet *abraza su computadora vieja*. Sí, cariño, estoy de regreso, este capítulo será algo corto pero tiene segunda parte la cual actualizaré esta misma semana, ¿por qué? Pues digamos que no tener Internet una semana entera ayudó a la inspiración, ¿y qué creen? Pude escribir **4 capítulos**. ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver como me cortan la cabeza al leer lo que sigue!

Por último, volver a lo mismo: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Akiyoshi y Toe guardan sus derechos. Bien, ahora les dejo el capítulo **12** de este fic, y su primera parte.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Casa del Terrore I:****Vuoi Farmi Triste, Cattivo e Pazzo****.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

En el agua me sentía mucho mejor, más libre y con más ganas de soñar de las que algún día pensé tener. Al flotar, lanzarme de la plataforma, correr y empujar a Mimi, todo era un mundo distinto y yo me sentía la reina de ese lugar. Era una combinación de lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, como aplaudir con manos invisibles. Era un tiempo aparte de todo lo que era mi ajetreada vida.

Un punto y aparte.

El cómo llegamos a la piscina era una historia bastante divertida y entretenida, y se debía a que ahora tenía dos habitaciones preferidas en toda la casa; el comedor elegante y el gimnasio frente a este. Cuando entramos Mimi y yo pensamos que era un sueño o que el olor de los licores nos había afectado un poquito, en Hikarigaoka íbamos todos los días, las tres, a un gimnasio a dos cuadras del departamento y sí que extrañábamos eso. Verlo allí, llamándonos y seduciéndonos… no pudimos resistir, cinco minutos más tardes Mimi estaba en la máquina de Pilates y yo en el Multi-fuerza fortaleciendo mis muslos y gemelos ya flojos.

Se suponía que para las chicas normales el paraíso debía ser un Centro Comercial, una zapatería reconocida, una playa paradisíaca, una juguetería con peluches pero… momento, ¿nosotras éramos normales? _Ja ja ja_, esa no me creería jamás.

Luego de casi dos horas entre las pesas, abdominales y sentadillas, Mimi y yo llegamos al punto donde no podíamos con nuestra alma y hasta los pulmones nos ardían, entonces caímos en cuenta de que nos faltaba la otra puerta. El jodido día no había terminado.

—Te juro que luego de esto iré a mi habitación y me daré una ducha de cuatro horas —dijo Mimi quitándose el sudor con el antebrazo, también sudoroso.

—Yo me lanzaré en la cama y no despertaré hasta que sea lunes, lo prometo —bueno… no estaba segura de poder dormir tanto y menos con tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta y fue una combinación de "aquí vamos otra vez" y "maldita sea", no un maldita sea maldecido, sólo como de maldición, aunque entonces sería otra palabra… en fin, no era algo de demasiada importancia. Lo que sí importaba era qué hacer ahora que veíamos a la piscina gigante frente a nosotras, Mimi saltó y aplaudió de felicidad, se sintió como Napoleón y no la culpaba de emocionarse.

Por Dios, ¿una piscina? Yo esperaba un Marc Anthony pero no una piscina.

Ella me jaló y entramos a la casa de nuevo, pronto me vi bajando las escaleras y entrando a mi habitación buscando mi traje de baño morado y Mimi el suyo que era rojo. Corrimos entre risas como unas niñas que acababan de ver la nueva Barbie, con brincos incluidos. En el tercer piso nos lanzamos como si hubiéramos olvidado el dolor muscular de los ejercicios y el calor que sentíamos por ellos.

Así llegamos a donde estábamos ahora. Bueno, eso y la interrupción de Takeru y Hikari, también incluía esos instantes donde me sentía fracasada y quería gritar, ambas usaban trajes de dos piezas y relucían su abdomen plano al sol del atardecer mientras yo optaba por una pieza única escondiéndome de las miradas que odiaba desde siempre.

Odiaba que me miraran como una_ mujer_, no quería convertirme en la imagen de Venus y dejar mi cabello hasta el trasero para luego tapármelo con él mismo. Aunque eso no justificaba el porqué me sentía tan bien cuando Taichi me miraba con deseo y recuerdos, ni por qué era tan dichosa si Yamato proclamaba mi cuerpo como su pertenencia.

Mi vida estaba perdiendo sentido y volando hasta un contenedor de basura, mientras yo sólo me preocupaba por nadar en una piscina con mis amigas y… Takeru, también por lanzar a Taichi al agua, y eso sí que fue gracioso. La cara de Taichi al salir a la superficie fue de mera rendición, no pudo con nosotras antes cuando éramos Hikari y yo, no podría ahora que estábamos junto a Mimi, ¿tendríamos un nombre heroico? ¿Mujeronas? ¿Gatas Salvajes? Al menos teníamos que colocar una pose épica.

Sus ojos, luego de ser separados del cabello largo mojado, me miraron directamente a mí como la culpable, y lo era, pues fue mi idea hundirme y decir que estaba en peligro para poder hacerlo entrar a la fuerza. Con los demás no funcionaría eso, Izzy era demasiado tranquilo como para subir y ver qué estaríamos haciendo, Kido vivía en su burbuja feliz y Yamato… lo más seguro era que él nos llamaría tontas y nos daría la espalda.

Nos quedamos dentro de la piscina por alrededor de 30 minutos más, hasta cuando ni Mimi ni yo podíamos con nuestros cuerpos, y Takeru comenzaba a congelarse siendo los únicos que en la noche querían permanecer allí los hermanos Yagami.

Al salir del estanque pudimos ser victimas de otro juego de miradas, y yo salí corriendo para evitarlas entre mi bata de algodón sin cerrar ¿Y qué era lo que me faltaba? Una _Yamatada_, exacto, les había puesto nombre a nuestros encuentros dónde él era el fuerte y el rudo. Me esperaba en el balcón,** mi** balcón, con una sonrisa de lobo complaciente.

Conté hasta diez quitándole el seguro a mi ventana y encarándolo.

1, 2, 5, 8, 10.

—Lárgate de mi balcón, **ahora** Ishida. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para entrar a mi habitación así como así?

Risa, su risa, su jodida risa perfecta, ¿le encontraría otro defecto además de su arrogancia algún día?

—Yo no entro a habitaciones ajenas a diferencia de _otras personas_ —sabía que se refería a mí por su tono de voz y la mirada furtiva que me fue dedicada, pero desconocía si era porque él descubrió nuestras travesías por la mansión de Tai o porque aún recordaba el día que entré a su habitación sin querer—. Y para que te enteres, yo no quiero estar en tu habitación, debería quemarme allí adentro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te crees muy angelical como para quemarte en las llamas de mi infierno? —eso salió de mi boca como una película de romance épico y me auto regañé en mi cabeza por parecer estúpida.

—Simplemente soy un pecador más que necesita una buena dosis de tu maldad —dicho eso, pasó sus dedos suaves por mis labios bajando hasta mi barbilla y siguió, siguió hasta la cuenca de mis pechos, se detuvo y allí me tomó de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo. Sentí cada uno de sus músculos bien formados en mi piel y cómo mis pechos se iluminaban encima de él… y luego aquel latido que bajaba de mi estómago a más abajo—. Entonces… ¿me darás lo que necesito?

Ya había sido suficiente para dos días seguidos. En mi mente la máquina de la racionalidad comenzó a funcionar como nunca había funcionado en mi estadía aquí; le di un buen empujón y corrí hasta dentro de mi habitación cerrando la ventana gigante con seguridad y por último saqué mi lengua para la sonrisa de Yamato pegado a la baranda, entonces las cortinas taparon mi intimidad y me encontré en paz por fin.

Luego de mi baño correspondiente y una buena leída de _Los Hombres son de Marte y Las Mujeres son de Venus_, tocaron mi puerta con delicadeza.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté.

—Mimi y Hikari, te traemos la cena —anunció la mayor de las dos, salté de la cama y les abrí la puerta a ambas sin sonrisa, ni sueño.

No estaba molesta con mis amigas porque simplemente no podía estarlo, era completamente ajeno a mi subconsciente y consciente. Y celosa… celosa quizás un poco, pero apenas de eso no me sentía impulsada a tratarlas con desprecio. Supongo que todos ocultan secretos, yo oculto los míos también, por lo menos ninguna de ellas sabía qué me pasaba con Yamato, ni del tratado que hicimos Takeru y yo, así como estaba segura que en Osaka pasaron cosas que Mimi se había saltado por conveniencia y Hikari no me hablaría jamás del pasado con su hermano.

¿Significaba venganza? Tampoco me había acostumbrado a la venganza, aún, y prefería dejarle todo al Karma. Sonaba más fácil, y seguro lo era.

Las hice pasar adentro, las tres nos sentamos sobre mi cama grande y yo no podía evitar rodar mi mirada hasta el ventanal donde había estado Yamato antes, pesando que lo encontraría allí de nuevo espiando lo que hacía con las muchachas.

—¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar con todos? —se cuestionó Hikari, dejando que la vista se le rodara por toda la habitación.

—Me distraje leyendo un rato y… tampoco tenía hambre —en parte era verdad, no podía acreditar al rubio de mis escapes porque sería tremendamente estúpido. Sólo no quise mencionarlo a él pero ellas se dieron cuenta, no sé cómo.

—Ay Sora, no seas mentirosa, dinos ya qué te pasa —habló Mimi mirándome directamente a los ojos—. No te estoy escuchando señorita, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que no sé.

—Te juro que no sé de qué estás hablando. No estoy mintiendo —lo hacía.

Toshiko me enseñó que jurar era malo, pero como que me estaba olvidando de mi ética y mis crianzas.

—Sora —llamó Kari de pie, yo aún no había terminado mi cena, de hecho apenas comí un tercio de ella cuando el apetito desapareció completamente—, Mimi y yo nos hemos cuestionado acerca de tus cambios y no sé porqué presiento que mi hermano tiene que ver en todo esto.

Bajé la mirada. Mierda, me había descubierto. En parte.

Aun estaba afectada por no ser motivo de habla para ellas, las cosas superficiales siempre las hablamos pero ¿Y lo de adentro? Estaba bien informada de la vida "amorosa" de Kari pero no por su boca, y de Mimi simplemente no sabía demasiado y al igual que ella conmigo, también sentía que me ocultaba una parte de su vida.

—Taichi no tiene nada que ver Kari, por favor no lo culpes a él de nada, sabes que ya pasamos por lo que tuvimos que pasar.

—¿Entonces a quién? Vamos Sora, dínoslo. ¿Acaso no confías más en nosotras? —Hikari restregó la verdad en mi rostro y me sentí más sucia que antes.

Podía hablar de ello, lo había hecho una vez pero no sabía porque ahora dolía más. Sentía mi garganta quemarse con una estrella, el corazón expandirse y encogerse con rapidez, y el bilis revolviéndose dentro de mí junto con mi conciencia, que no estaba del todo limpia.

En el pasado había hecho cosas realmente malévolas, no como tirar el florero de mamá o escaparme del instituto para mojarme en la lluvia. Con cada uno de ellos hice cosas incorrectas. Cada una de las personas a las que conocía les había hecho daño, grave o no, allí estaba, ellos me catalogaban como una muchacha loca y rebelde, tan fácil como eso. Sin embargo ni Hikari, ni Mimi serían capaces de me mirarme así. Entonces, si les contaba la verdad… me tomarían como lo que no era y me daba miedo… mucho miedo que no confiaran en mí de nuevo.

—Claro que creo en ustedes, pero siento que son ustedes las que no confían en mí.

—¿Cómo dices? ¡Sora, por Cristo! —Mimi levantó la voz y también se puso de pie colocando sus manos en la cadera—. Claro que confiamos en ti y te queremos, ¿no ves que estamos aquí para ayudarte? Pero necesitamos que nos hables de lo que pasa —con cada palabra su voz se iba agudizando y so me llenaba de terror, el terror de perder a la primera de las dos.

Sus palabras me llegaron, sí, pero quien me hirió fue quien menos pensé. Ella se veía más serena pero por dentro estaba transformada en un volcán y al hablar explotó quemándome la cara, el corazón, los pies, el cuerpo entero.

—Necesitamos que dejes de comportarte como una niñita malcriada, que te abras y digas las cosas como en verdad son. No sé qué hay en tu cabeza pero lo que sea te está matando —Yamato… Taichi… Haruhiko… Sora…—. Debes detenerte y ver lo que has hecho, crees que si nos dices algo nos vas a lastimar pero eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta que ignorando lo importante nos haces daño a mí y Mimi, queremos recuperar la amistad pero te metes en tu cabeza que lo harás otro día y los días pasan mientras tú te sigues matando con lo que piensas ¡Es suficiente!

Los ojos de Kari se volvieron cristalinos de pura rabia, no sabía si porque Tai estaba metido en todo (aunque lo había negado) o porque en serio mi salud mental valía mucho más. Y de todos malos estaba mal. Me levanté también y la abracé invitando a Mimi unírsenos en un abrazó más doloroso que cuando nos despedimos en nuestro departamento.

—Yo confío en ustedes —dije sincera—, pero me da miedo que al enterarse me vean como algo que no soy y… tengo miedo de que dejen de ser mis amigas…

Nos separamos y ahora sí, Hikari lloró y se alejó golpeándome en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas.

—Eres una estúpida, Sora, ¿cómo eres capaz de pensar que voy malpararte si te considero como mi propia madre? Lo siento, pero te desconozco, desconozco a esta chica que está en frente de mí y se parece a Sora.

—Yo tengo algo que agregar —Mimi dio un paso adelante y sostuvo a Hikari de los hombros—. Para mí eres una chica muy fuerte y has soportado las mil y un cosas que puedo imaginarme, pero como dice Hikari, esta no eres tú… te vuelves nada.

Me quedé en silencio y petrificada, intentando armar pieza por pieza mientras Hikari se quitaba lágrimas de encima furiosa. No la acusaría de lo mismo, porque ella lloraba por mí y su preocupación hacia quien veía como a una madre. Hikari, mi pequeña amiga, me lancé sobre ella en un abrazo que ya no pudo evitar y la acuné como cuando Susumu se iba dejándoles el sabor amargo a sus hijos con tantos quejidos, cuando salía mal en un examen y todas las veces que de pequeña no conciliaba el sueño y yo me encontraba en su casa.

Por esos ratos donde dejó de verme como una amiga y comencé a formar parte de lo que le quedaba de familia, por esos detalles yo no podía lastimarla como ya sus padres lo habían hecho.

—Lo siento, en serio que lo siento —me senté en la cama con Hikari y Mimi nos imitó desde la punta—, pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que puedan pensar de mí.

Mimi rió

—Mientras no estés tomando drogas, no hay porqué pensar mal de ti.

¿Taichi y Yamato podían llamarse droga? Eran un vicio de todas formas.

Antes de comenzar a explicar lo que sentía dentro tuve que advertirles (principalmente a Kari) que lo que iban a escuchar podía parecer irreal, y que a lo mejor se sentirían con un peso encima pero que por favor no saliera de aquí. Ellas aceptaron y nos pusimos en la típica posición que tomábamos en Hikarigaoka, Mimi en la cama con la cabeza al revés cayendo al borde de ésta, Hikari en la cabecera con las piernas cruzadas y yo en el suelo frente a ellas, lista para contarlo todo.

Fui la primera en hablar con una voz inaudible al principio. Le conté a Mimi lo de nuestra llegada, pero también confesó que lo sabía, lo que Yamato había dicho esa noche y me había marcado de por vida. Mis encuentros con Taichi, que sorprendía bastante a Hikari, y las ganas que a veces sentía de abrazarlo y jamás, jamás dejarlo ir. Ese sentido de culpabilidad por todo lo que le había pasado, cuando dejé de escucharlo y él dejó de escucharme; cuando los dos dibujamos una línea de distancia que lo fue matando poco a poco y sobrevivió gracias a su hermana menor… y quizá otros cuantos.

Mi madre, Miyako, Haruhiko. Lloré. Lloramos mucho las tres…

Mimi por ser casi secuestrada en Osaka y el dolor de dejar a sus primos en las manos destructoras de su tía Mitsune, por recordar a Takuya y su traición, por no dejar de pensar en Michael, el miedo que le causaba Joe Kido y sus problemas acerca del futuro, no saber qué hacer con él.

Hikari, por estar perdidamente enamorada de Takeru y tener que ocultárselo a Taichi, y hasta a nosotras, el dolor de no haber visto más a su padre porque se fue a España y su odio eterno a Susumu. Las horas de agonía y la felicidad de su primer beso. Con eso nos dábamos cuenta que al menos una de nosotras la estaba pasando ligeramente mejor.

Y yo, por supuesto, por seguir sintiendo amor por Taichi y confundirlo con la amistad que al parecer no podía estar y la atracción peligrosa hacia Yamato y sus ojos azules. Nuestros padres que ya no estaban, debíamos guardar nuestra virginidad y amor por ellos, lejos pero en nuestros corazones.

Todo se metía en problemas, nos íbamos lejos y de pronto ya no queríamos correr porque estábamos nadando en lágrimas. Nos juramos (esta vez no le fallaba a mamá) confiarnos las cosas y hablar cuando tuviéramos un problema, como decía John Gray… a las mujeres nos gusta hablar de nuestros problemas y ayudar a los demás.

Mimi se ofreció a llevar mi plato y fregarlo, así las tres nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba cansada y tuve que tomarme un Ibuprofeno para pasar los dolores de cabeza por llorar tanto. Caí de espaldas a mi cama y miré con anhelo mi balcón, donde había sentido su corazón y donde había rechazado el de Taichi, ese balcón había visto de mí más cosas de las que mi propia madre podía imaginar. Y allí, arropada en el frío otoño, las hojas cayendo y el sol desapareciendo, me quedé dormida volviendo a mi ritual de lágrimas nocturnas, esperando que algún día terminaran definitivamente.

La mañana siguiente, topándome con un viernes caluroso, me quité las sábanas de la cara y estaba sudando, mi garganta era una especie de triturador de verduras y mi estómago una combinación de un agujero negro porque sentía que me jalaban desde adentro y lo retorcían todo, tenía los brazos calientes y dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido. Fui al baño a cepillarme y arreglarme entonces la tos comenzó a atacarme, genial, estaba enferma.

Luego de informarles a Mimi y Hikari (que también estaba en cama), acerca de mi estado de salud llamaron a los chicos, entre esos el primero en llegar fue Taichi y su afán en que me acostara porque estaba de pie arreglando la mesa de noche.

—Taichi, por favor —le contesté con la voz de trompeta y carrasposa, mi nariz parecía un gotero y estaba más roja que mi cabello, y aún intentaba dar la buena imagen, la chica fuerte que siempre soñé con ser.

—No, no, no —él se acercó y me quitó todo de la mano, me cargó entre sus brazos gigantes y me puso con delicadeza en la cama para que _descansara_—. Estás enferma, debe ser una virosis lo que pescaron Hikari y tú —dijo él, intentando ser intelectual—, deberías ser más como ella, está durmiendo.

—No, yo no soy así, sabes que odio estar en cama todo el día.

—Y lo odiarás más —ahora quien entró a la habitación fue Mimi con una sonrisa, estaba vestida de blanco y con un sombrerito del mismo color dejando a sus bucles castaños caer a un lado ¡Qué envidia! Mimi era realmente preciosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, incluso con ropa de hombre—. Acabamos de revisar a Hikari y tiene 39º de fiebre, vómitos y flema. Deberá estar algunos días en cama.

Detrás de ella apareció Koushiro con un maletín de paramédico, en seguida puso un termómetro debajo de mi axila y comenzó a examinarme la tensión, los latidos y el azúcar en la sangre. Terminé siendo agujereada con suero y dosis de otras medicinas cuyos nombres no recordaba, y tampoco me importaban demasiado. Taichi se dio la vuelta cuando comenzó a notarse la sangre pues él sufría de hemofobia desde lo ocurrido hace un año.

Por último, debía mejorar mi alimentación y permanecer en cama pues mi fiebre era de los mismo 39º de Hikari. Cuando los chicos estuvieron afuera le pedí un favor a Mimi pues era la única sana de las tres, y las que sabían parte de mis secretos.

—¿Puedes vigilar que Ishida no entre?

—Cariño, tengo eso resuelto —bramó ella con un mohín pícaro—. Deberá hacer una súper comida y no le daré descanso con la excusa de que debe ser perfecta para ustedes las niñas enfermas.

—Procura que no me envenene —comenté entre risas acompañadas por tos y el dolor muscular en la espalda que aumentaba mientras más tiempo pasara sentada—. Por cierto, ¿tú por qué no estás enferma?

La vi sonrojarse y sentarse en la punta de mi cama con una sonrisa. Ella lo susurró como si la lagartija en la esquina pudiera escucharla:

—Anoche estuve hablando con Koushiro y… me dio algo para evitar el resfriado, cuando vine a verlas ustedes dos ya estaban durmiendo, por eso ya nos suponíamos que amanecerían enfermas.

—Vale —canté acompañada de la nueva tos—. Te llevas mejor con él, ¿no?

—Sí, no sé por qué pero él es muy dulce y me agrada, en serio me agrada.

Rodeé los ojos y Mimi optó por dejarme descansar el resto de la mañana en compañía de la fiebre que me hacía sudar y el estómago que me torturaba cada diez minutos. En eso, me acordé de Miyako y su Sakurita, ella ya debería estar aquí, o quizá dentro de algún par de días, y yo había prometido verla, cumpliría pero cuando me curara de la virosis de mierda.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y me imaginé a mí misma en el hospital que tanto odiaba, el piso blanco y el ruido del teléfono como música de fondo me asustaba aún más, el murmullo de voces en mi alrededor y yo corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Me detuve en una puerta igual de lúcida y a esta le di un buen empujón para poder entrar, encontrándome la escena más horrible de mí misma. Estaba en la cama con un bebé en brazos, era yo con unos años de más, quizá diez pues mis ojos se veían cansados y la flor primaveral ya no existía en mí.

Ellos no me veían, ni Sora ni el bebé. Salí corriendo y me tropecé con una persona, no logré verlo a los ojos porque tenía miedo, odiaba soñar cosas así, mis pies me guiaron al nuevo lugar una habitación negra llena de velas que apenas iluminaban un poco. La mujer encima del hombre me miró con ojos de bruja y felina, me lleve las manos a la boca pero igual me escuché gritar al darme cuenta que esa también era yo.

Dos futuros… dos Soras, mi vida partida a la mitad, mi corazón de un lado a otro, un lado a otro, sólo querían correr y desaparecer, entonces desperté y me llevé algo por delante. Taichi estaba en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza y yo con los ojos abiertos al doble antes de que el dolor muscular los atacara también y tuviera que cerrarlos con pesadez.

—Significa que sigues siendo cabeza dura —se quejó Tai, levantándose.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza? ¿De qué hablas?

Tai tardó en responder, y se volvió a sentar en frente de mí con los brazos cruzados. Se rió con suavidad y siguió con su chiste intentando ocultar algo como ya lo sabía.

—Vine a darte tu almuerzo —obtuve de respuesta.

—Pero yo no tengo hambre, Tai. Quiero dormir —falso, si iba a dormir y soñar con eso otra vez prefería tirarme por el balcón—. Anda, yo comeré luego.

—¡Terca! Come algo, sino no mejorarás, Izzy me dijo que no me fuera hasta que probaras la sopa que hicieron Mimi y Yamato.

—¿Sopa? Taichi no quiero comer sopa hoy y…

—Y te va a gustar —interrumpió él, introdujo la cuchara en lo que parecía caldo de muerte (si provenía de las manos de Yamato eso era) y la puso en frente de mí—. Di "ah".

Abrí la boca y me tragué todo de sopetón, sentí como pasaba por mi garganta y me quemaba por dentro, no porque estuviera caliente sino por el dolor que tenía en esta. Cuando estuvo en mi estómago me regresó el dolor y al momento se calmó, pero ya tenía la segunda cuchara en frente para devorarla y eso hice.

Así me terminé la taza completa, con los cuidados y mimos de Tai mientras me sonreía cada vez que hacía caras feas cuando la tomaba y me felicitaba cuando no las hacía. Taichi era todo un caballero, un muchacho honesto y cumplidor. Él seguía volviéndome loca… su sonrisa y cuando sus manos tocaban las mías era una combinación de los dolores musculares atacando a mi pobre corazón agitado.

¿Agitada…?

Ya no podía mentirme a mí misma y seguir ocultándomelo por más tiempo. Mi corazón lo sabía, yo lo sabía pero él no tenía porque saberlo. ¿Para hacerle daño? ¿Más? Tendría que matarme y no volver a nacer para poder pagar todo su dolor.

No supe cómo él llegó a estar a mi lado, en la cama. Hablamos de tantas cosas. Le conté parte de nuestras aventuran en Hikarigaoka, cómo amanecía trabajando y al despertar Mimi y yo peleábamos porque no quería desayunar. Él me habló de su trabajo y las anécdotas de todos sus autos, sus deseos para el futuro; yo lo miraba, sus ojos más iluminados que nunca, sus dedos acariciando mis cabellos en la almohada y él sin querer irse, ni yo quería que se fuera.

Estaba enferma pero necesitaba _eso_. En mi vida faltaba esa parte, el amor, el romance, el cariño de un hombre y Taichi fue quien me lo dio todo durante cuatro años, tal vez más sin que yo lo supiera pero ahora no podía explicarlo, me emocionaba tenerlo tan cerca y acurrucándome, protegiéndome. Él no era el niño que tomé como mi mejor amigo, ni el que casi mata a mi ex novio por una confusión, el que estaba frente a mí era un chico fuerte que superó todo el pasado y podía verme como la mujer que seguía siendo, dejó atrás el orgullo, el rencor, y se encargó de amarme todo el tiempo.

¿Cómo no regresarle el afecto si me sentía tan bien?

—Esto es raro, ¿no crees? —le pregunté pues nos habíamos quedado en silencio, él pensando en sus cosas y yo en las mías.

—¿Qué cosa, Sora?

—Esto… digo, tú y yo —él se movió intentando hacer distancia pero yo lo tome del torso en un abrazo para que no se alejara—. No, no te vayas.

—Tienes razón, lo siento mucho, sé que te incomoda y yo…

Comencé a acariciarle la espalda ahora más pegada a él, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y su mano también en mi cintura. Lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa de perdón, me harían falta demasiadas sonrisas para disculparme completamente por todo lo que había hecho.

—La que lo siente soy yo. Cometí un error, Taichi, y créeme que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder repararlo —sus cabellos largos se enredaron en mis manos tomándole el rostro y él se inclinaba hacía atrás llevándome hasta arriba de él. Sobre su pecho dejé salir una risa y entonces se nos acabó la comedia.

Sin tocar la puerta de mi habitación aparecieron en ella Koushiro y Yamato, este último con una cara de fastidio, Izzy intentaba mirar hacia otro lado mientras Taichi me levantaba y me ponía de mi lado correcto de la cama, la vocecita de mi cabeza gruñó para Izzy y Yamato, pero mi razonamiento lógico digo: "¡GRACIAS!" Y les sonreí apenada.

—Parece que esta enfermita se siente mejor, ¿no, Sora? —se burló Koushiro. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Izzy se burló de mí?

—Algo, bastante —respondí apenada y con las mejillas encendidas en rosado.

Intenté localizar la mirada perdida de Yamato y me encontré con el demonio. Su rostro hablaba de más y no faltaba que abriera sus fauces si iba a llamarme de puta hacia arriba. Furioso, molesto, histérico, enajenado, el diablo estaba dentro de él pero debía descargarlo sólo en mí, y estaba en todo su derecho… Yo jamás reclamé y dije que no quería ser suya, y que me encontrara con quien menos él quería ha de ser horrible, qué bueno que lo comprendía porque yo ya pasado por eso.

—Tienes 37º, en serio mejoraste bastante. Hikari aún tiene 38º y sigue vomitando.

—Pobrecita —musité parando la mirada que yo también le daba a Yamato Ishida.

—Iré a verla un rato —comentó Taichi, y luego se dirigió a Yamato—. Matt, ¿a las 16:00?

—16.30, tengo cosas que hacer —fue su respuesta y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte, luego escuchamos el portazo y entonces pude dejar salir el aire.

Taichi me sonrió antes de entrar a la habitación de su hermana, Izzy se me quedó viendo con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te lo digo como amigo o como profesional? —dijo sin mirarme mientras volvía a inyectarme para el dolor de estómago.

—Amigo.

—Ay estudios que demuestran que la actividad sexual reduce los riesgos de pescar un resfriado —palmeó mi hombro y se levantó para tirar a la basura la inyectadora.

Le lancé una de mis almohadas en la cabeza y le sonreí divertida. Consejo de oro que está prohibido olvidar:

—Jamás le des la espalda a un Takenouchi.

—Hasta enferma eres bien guerrera. Eso me agrada de ti.

—¿Yo te agrado? —pregunté complicada.

—Y mucho. No lo sé… me pareces una buena persona y tan divertida como Mimi —Izzy cambió su tono de voz y comenzó a susurrar—. Pero ella está loca.

—Lo sé, y es muy cariñosa también —admití—. Hasta allí deja de parecerse a mí.

—Te dejaré descansar un rato, volveré más tarde —tomó su maletín y me dedicó una mirada combinada entre advertencia y burla—. Nada de abracitos en la cama.

—¿No acabas de decir que era bueno?

—Mientras estés enferma. No.

Me daba cuenta lo genial que me hacía sentir una charla con Koushiro. No sabía por qué siempre comparaba a Takeru y a Koushiro, quizá por las edades o porque no me quedaba a más nadie. Takeru también me hacía sentir bien por sus chistes de sátira social y personal aunque casi siempre me dejaba ese peso de que debía cuidarlo demasiado porque siento que es un tonto y no sabe cómo actuar mejor (tampoco es que yo lo supiera, pero era lo que sentía). Con Izzy no debía preocuparme de parecer "inteligente" sólo ser yo misma y ya manteníamos química, no lo odiaba, él no me odiaba, no me llamaba la atención varonilmente, ni yo a él carnalmente, por ese lado las cosas iban excelentes.

Igualmente con las chicas. Aunque a ellas muy poco las comparaba, para mí cada una era una línea de diferente color.

Mi mejor amigo, y mi peor enemigo (mejor enemigo) eran agua y aceite, blanco y negro, pero en sí eran algo… eran un color, un líquido, hombres, animales, bestias y me hacían daño. Hikari tenía razón, me estaban matando. Y quería que me mataran. No podía comparar ni siquiera su manera de pensar porque uno pensaba demasiado y su boca casi siempre estaba cerrada, el otro hablaba y hablaba hasta dar con lo correcto, a pesar de ese último detalle yo seguía siendo más tonta que los dos.

Porque no pensaba ni hablaba, ¿en mi cabeza hay puras incoherencias? Yo sí que lo creo.

Como por ejemplo ésta: "mirada de Yamato Ishida" Este capítulo de mi vida me dejó pensando alrededor de 7 horas, ¿qué habría querido decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Esperaría hasta la medianoche para acuchillarme? Rezaba porque así fuera, porque la mejor forma era hablarlo y decirle la verdad, punzaba, pero era verdad. Él y yo no podíamos, es decir, yo no voy a ser suya.

¿Cómo? Tenía que pensar.

¿Cuándo? No lo sabía.

¿Por qué? Porque no puedo seguir jugando a dos bandos y necesito decidir, quiero decir, ya decidí.

¿Qué? Decidí no hacerle daño a Taichi, porque lo quiero.

¿Cuánto? Demasiado… más de lo que me imaginaba.

El siguiente día también me la pasé en cama porque amanecí sin garganta y apenas podía hablar, quien me trajo el almuerzo y el desayuno esta vez fue Takeru, nos entretuvimos bastante con sus intentos del avioncito y en su lugar decía que era un ovni que entraría a mi boca y crearían un imperio de proteínas en mi estómago. ¡Vaya que estaba loco este muchachito! Logré mejorarme un poco para el atardecer, y decidí bajar a tomar un poco de aire fresco pero sin salir al jardín pues la temporada decía FRÍO en grande e Izzy lo impidió para que no recayera.

Hikari también estaba mucho mejor, con su hermano al lado que no dejaba de enviarme señales luminosas con sus sonrisas preciosas, lo quería, lo quería demasiado y sólo para mí. Podía tenerlo pero tenía que actuar primero. En las horas de la noche ya podía hablar a la perfección y comenzar a maldecir a todo aquel que se me pasara con cara de chulo, Kido.

A él tampoco lo había visto desde hace mucho, pero tampoco era motivo de alarma. Mi preocupación tenía nombre y apellido, y sus miradas eran indescriptibles. Yamato intentaba sentarse lo más alejado que podía de mí, más aún porque en la mesa de la cocina Taichi estaba a mi lado, pero a medida que se fueron levantando y tomando puestos de nuevo no le quedó de otra que ponerse a mi lado. El aire se tensó y comencé a ponerme muy, muy nerviosa.

Takeru había dejado en la televisión unas caricaturas que lo entretenían a él y a Mimi, pues eran los más infantiles, me incluía porque hasta comencé a reírme de las babosadas del personaje cantando una ópera. Justamente al terminar el programa, Mimi apagó el televisor plasma y no nos dejó ir. Dentro de mí se activo una alarma que funcionaba sólo con las ideas descabelladas de Mimi Tachikawa.

Nota mental: _Hacer más notas mentales para recordar que Mimi tiene una afición por volvernos locos._

—¿Ya saben qué día es mañana? —habló con emoción pintada en cada palabra.

—¿Domingo? —contestó Yamato de mala gana.

—¡Hello! ¡**Ha-llo-ween**! —respondió Mimi con entusiasmo. Me daba tanto miedo verla así de… ansiosa… pero Hikari y yo ya habíamos tenido ya un Halloween al lado de Mimi, y lo normal no iba incluido.

En Hikarigaoka, casi todos los que vivían en el edificio dormían pero nosotras estuvimos despiertas hasta las siete del día siguiente con los amigos de Mimi, opté por no tomar nada porque solía ponerme mala y bailé con cuanto se me pasara por el frente, aunque los conocía. Una noche de locos, pero así era Mimi y sus fiestas con gastos innecesarios.

Hikari se levantó y la abrazó para luego saltar como Miss Universo recibiendo corona.

—¡Dime que me dejaras elegir estos disfraces! ¡Dilo, dilo, dilo! —pidió la de dieciocho años.

—Está bien, te encargarás de eso —Mimi se volteó a mirarnos a mí y a los chicos, aunque creo que yo me volvía invisible entre tantos hombres, la novia de Jigsaw nos miró tentadoramente—. Las chicas y yo saldremos a festejar en Shibuya —me aclaré la garganta, estaban poniendo acciones en mis pies—. Vas a ir Sora, te guste o no

Ya estaba condenada a eso, aunque seguía sin parecerme emocionante que se los mencionara. Pensé que le pediría permiso a Tai para llevarnos a Hikari y a mí, o les avisaría para que no se preocuparan pues en nuestra plática de días atrás también le contamos la búsqueda casi suicida del Yagami mientras yo estaba en casa de mi madre, pero NO, ella no iba a pedir eso.

—Vendrán con nosotras.

—¿Qué?

Todos tenían la misma cara, Tai, Yamato, Izzy y la más graciosa la de Tk porque dejó la boca abierta, éste se levantó con ánimos relucientes y se unió a Mimi, me recordó al día que yo estuve informando de las actividades que desempeñaríamos cada uno, ahora Mimi parecía la "Señora de la Casa" y yo sería la suplente, pero en este asunto no estaba de acuerdo con que ellos nos acompañaran, y es que ya había sacado la cuenta para que esta fuera mi primera noche de copas. Cosa que ya no podía hacer si iba a tener a la cuerda de machos presente.

—¡Yo me anoto! —anunció Tk—. Hace años que no voy a una celebración de Halloween, no es lo mismo aquí que en Italia. Allá todo es aburrido.

—¿Te dije que me caes genial, Takeru? —Mimi lo abrazó con mucho afecto, ése afecto que sólo ella sabía regalar y prestar—. ¿Izzy?

Al inquirir, él alzó la vista con la mirada de perdición pero como siempre, su caballerosidad lo hacía más estúpido de lo que podía llegar a ser, se mostró abierto y sincero, como es con todo el mundo.

—Siempre pasé de ese tipo de celebraciones pero creo que puedo intentar participar en esta.

—Kou, eres el mejor —Mimi y él chocaron los cinco en el aire, ahora los ojos de Hikari y ella se posaron en los dos chicos que tenía a mi lado, nada fue más incómodo para mí pero si me levantaba o movía un milímetro me notarían allí y la paz terminaría en una situación más bochornosa que peligrosa.

Y tenía que dejar de pensar de una manera tan pesimista. No sabía qué tan invisible estaba intentando parecer, como si mi piel y huesos pudieran unirse al plástico de las sillas y volverme nada, le puse tanta presión que la silla se volteó y fueron mis piernas las que quedaron arriba. La risa escandalosa de Takeru fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que la había cagado y esto era merecedor de un buen trágame tierra.

Yamato se levantó y me dio la espalda, no me ayudó. Taichi me dio la mano entre risas, pero seguía confundiéndose la suya entre la de Mimi y Hikari, Izzy intentó no hacerlo cubriendo su boca. Risas, risas, pero una no estaba y era la que extrañaba, necesitaba escucharlo.

—Estoy bien —dije tomando la mano de Tai y sobándome con la otra en la cabeza—, fue una caída pequeña.

—¿Y bien? ¿Irán? —Mimi se enfocó en convencer a Yamato pues le pareció el más difícil de convencer. Confirmado.

Me había enterado que fue él quien acompañó a Mimi y a Takeru al buscar el auto de ella y Hikari en nuestra antigua ciudad, junto con algunas otras pertenencias que dejamos en el departamento. Mimi dijo que no habían comenzado los planes de remodelación, por lo que tardarían un poco más, y que tuvo la nada buena suerte de encontrarse con Jun Motomiya, causante principal de nuestra estadía aquí, aparte del mal clima.

Y ella se había enfrascado con Yamato.

—Lo haré, si yo decido el disfraz —puso como condición Yamato, mi amiga rodó los ojos y no le quedó de otra que aceptar su petición.

—Yo quiero ver eso, así que cuenten conmigo —aceptó Tai, también.

Mimi soltó un grito agudo que perforó nuestros tímpanos y comenzó a aplaudir. Corrió hasta mí y me tomó de la mano para llevarme arriba, según ella, para comenzar a armar disfraces con Hikari. No estaba tan emocionada como al principio de la mencionada celebración pero ahora me ilusionaba el terror que colocaríamos en la casa, y lo que nos esperaría en Shibuya mañana en la noche acompañadas de los chicos.

Nos acostamos tarde preparando trajes y remodelando ropa que Mimi tenía para poder usarlas como telas para los disfraces de todos. Sin lugar a dudas el más _normal_ de todos sería el de Mimi, pues de vestiría de una muerta y Hikari que ya tenía su disfraz de Sakura Kinomoto desde hace tres años hecho por mí.

Aparte de eso, nos costó mucho el mío y el de Takeru, pues debimos empezarlo de cero. Lo demás estaría listo para mañana en la mañana.

Esta era otra noche donde no dormía con lágrimas. Mas no significaba que no tuviera a alguno de ellos en la cabeza.

Increíblemente me levanté temprano, las chicas y yo desayunamos mandando a Izzy y Tk correr a comprar algunos artículos de decoración para la casa, pues estábamos muy atrasados. Mimi inició su preparación de galletas y dulces que regalaría hasta las 00.00 de allí en adelante, la noche era para nosotros los adultos y nos iríamos en el auto de Taichi y de Izzy.

Mientras tanto, me quedé arriba dándole los últimos toques con Kari a nuestros disfraces. Aún me sentía algo… afectaba por la indiferencia de Yamato, aunque más bien debía alegrarme, pero es que ya teníamos más de una semana aquí y él se había logrado meter demasiado dentro de mí, la bestia de la que hablaba Kari me consumía despacio, necesitaba comer, alimentarse de algo que ya no tenía.

—Hikari, ¿has notado a Yamato? —le pregunté interrumpiendo su trabajo de arreglar la parte de arriba de mi disfraz.

—¿Yamato? Pues yo lo noto casi igual, ¿por qué? No me digas que vino a buscarte otra vez…

—No, no, ese es el problema —le dije también dejando mis intentos con la tela negra y la morada de Tk—. Él nos vio a Taichi y a mí… en una posición nada cómoda a la vista.

Ella tardó un poco en analizarlo, o seguro pensaba algo suficientemente bueno que decirme, sino es que se estaba calmando por la rabia de que yo siguiera molestando a su hermano. Ya había prometido ser sincera con ellas y lo esta siendo, pero necesitaba un consejo, una palabra de aliento que me dijera que podía pasar la página y que al día siguiente Ishida me iba a esperar para besarme el rostro, jamás los labios, y decirme que era toda suya.

—Se nota que es celoso, Sora. Además, míralo así, no creo que debas preocuparte por un acosador ahora que te ha dejado de molestar —Kari continuó cociendo con el hilo verde las cuatro hojas—, a menos que en serio te importe.

—¿Importarme? —bufé tres veces—, lo que me preocupa es la amistad de Tai y él, Yamato no significa nadie para mí.

—¿Te has escuchado a ti misma en estos días, Sora?

—Yo diría que demasiado —le respondí, también tomé el disfraz de Takeru y continúe sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de la distancia que Yamato había puesto—, ¿y sabes qué? Estoy harta de los blabla en mi cabeza, yo debería comenzar a actuar y dejar de estar pensando demasiado las cosas. No quiero ser una vieja profunda.

Kari se rió y puso los ojos en blanco clamando paciencia contra mi "nueva" manera de ver la vida y vivirla, por intuiciones e impulsos. Sí, así debía ser ahora.

—Eso es genial, So. Aunque a veces es mejor saber lo que vas a decir bien, allí es cuando surgen los malos entendidos.

—Hikari, tengo suficiente edad como para saber usar mi lengua.

—Si tú lo dices…

Allí dejamos de hablar ambas y nos ocupamos por terminar los disfraces a tiempo.

Para nuestra suerte, Takeru e Izzy nos ayudaron con la decoración y adornaron el frente con calabazas decorativas y brillantes, la puerta con telarañas y murciélagos, hasta instalaron un pie grande que lanzaba baba verde en la puerta principal, sería una noche de terror en todos los sentidos.

Al bajar el olor de los chocolates de Mimi invadió mis pulmones y me dejé llevar por el delicioso aroma robándome unos mientras ella no me veía, así no me cortaría la cabeza. Taichi decoraba el techo con Yamato por lo que debía procurar mantenerme cabizbaja y no mirar hacia arriba. Uno de los chicos se encargó de dejar cada disfraz en cada una de nuestras habitaciones cubiertos con bolsas negras para que no vieran absolutamente nada, ni echaran una ojeadita.

Pensé que me había quitado a los chicos de encima entre tanto aquí, allá, aquí y allá pero no fue así, porque su imagen se dibujo en mi corazón inmediatamente lo mencionaron y me golpeó como una patada en el estómago que casi me hace vomitar.

—¿Tú crees que Matt se ponga un disfraz? Él es demasiado amargadito y…

—Kari —la detuvo Mimi—, él prometió ponérselo, te juro que si no tiene uno le pondré uno de mis vestidos y lo sacaré a la calle así por dos largas horas de sufrimiento.

—Deberías dejárselo claro.

—Él leyó mis ojos, lo sabe.

Matt… Yamato… Demonio… Mierda… Cualquiera era él. Luego de su imagen se me lanzaba Taichi aplastándolo y hundiéndolo en el fondo de mi corazón, como si con eso se metiera más y más de lo que pudo en una semana.

—¡Deben ver las calles! —dijo Tai entrando a casa, automáticamente me levanté de mi asiento y lo miré a él y al acompañante asustada—. ¡Es una locura!, ya hay fantasmitas por la ciudad, ¿verdad, Matt?

Él asistió y se dirigió a pasar por la cocina y subir las escaleras pero Mimi lo detuvo con una mano que puso en su pecho, y qué envidia. Él la miró con disgusto pero mi amiga le sonrió.

—Tu traje.

—Está en mi habitación —respondió huraño.

—No te vas a tirar una payasada porque sabes de lo que soy capaz, Ishida.

—Tranquila princesa, seguro hasta el mío termina siendo mejor que el tuyo —tentó con estilo mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa, quitó la mano de Mimi que yacía en su pecho y se marcho.

Las dos castañas se miraron y sonrieron triunfantemente.

—Te lo dije —cantó Mimi—. Eso es control de la situación.

Me levanté con intensiones de irme pero Tai me tomó de la mano y no pude escapar de su sonrisa. Estaba atardeciendo y ya era hora de arreglarme, principalmente porque mi atuendo era de los más difíciles de poner por lo **ajustado** que era, aunque sinceramente yo dudaba que mis impulso fueran por eso…. Necesitaba… siquiera que me mirara con odio pero yo era invisible, hasta las moscas merecían más de su atención que yo.

—¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó mi mejor amigo.

—Necesito comenzar a arreglarme desde temprano.

Me escapé de sus manos y corrí por las escaleras de caracol topándome con Kido y sus lentes oscuros que me causaron una impresión de muerte. Él ni siquiera necesitaba un disfraz para ponerme los pelos de punta, aunque a la vez creaba asco; el aire me comenzó a faltar cuando supe que me miraba a mí, los pies no me daban para seguir y el reloj se detuvo en esa escena, el grandote allí, mirándome, comiéndome con la mirada acercándose peligroso. Sentí un calor en mi frente y luego el agujero negro en mi garganta tragándose mis palabras, el corazón lento, muerto, enfermo y mis ojos cerrándose, sin fuerzas me aferré al pasa manos y entonces dejó de mirarme y aquello quedó en el pasado.

—Buenas noches, señorita Takenouchi.

Un olor atravesó mi camino y me quedé con el por el resto del recorrido, débil y vulnerable, no sólo porque él me hubiera encontrado interesante y sintiera como si muriera cuando me miraba. Tampoco estaba el único que sabía lo mucho que le temía al profesor de geometría, Yamato estaba muerto en todo sentido de la palabra.

Por dentro y por fuera, él no era nada, no tenía nada para darme pero sí mucho para pedir. No le hacía daño y me sentía pésimamente, la verdad era lo mucho que nos parecíamos, que yo no era nada por dentro ni por fuera, ni tenía nada para regalar pero pedía y pedía… pedí y pedí tanto de dos hombres que sólo uno me complació… ¿Qué hacía con el otro? Lo que le hice… le rompí los sueños, como me los rompieron a mí.

Lo hizo Kouji, lo hizo Tai, y ahora era mi turno de cargarla. Sin embargo, no significaba que él no la hubiera metido, porque lo hizo, pero yo no lo sabía.

O al menos eso creía, pero yo podía creer muchas otras cosas.

**Notas de Autora.**

Ya sé, ya sé que no ha sido un capítulo "emocionante" pero la verdad es que tuve que cortarlo aquí para que no se hiciera infinito como pasó con _**Arcobaleno Vene**_. Esa es la triste realidad, pero prometo, juro, y confirmo que el próximo estará mejor. También informo que necesito unas clases de Taiora, siento que no me quedan tan geniales, ¡ustedes dirán! ¡Yo siento que apesto!

Como expliqué arriba, esta semana sin Internet me abrió la cabeza y ahora que corrijo este capítulo puedo notar como las cosas dan un vuelco grandísimo, desde sus sentimientos y OMG la ironía de las cosas, de verdad no sé qué hay en mi cabeza (este comentario va más para mí misma, ignórenlo)

Recuerdo que una amiga me preguntó qué haría en mis vacaciones antes de comenzar la Universidad. Respondí que quería escribir mucho y poder terminar mi historia antes de que llegara octubre, pero ¡Hey, estamos en Agosto! Y yo no me estaba moviendo, así que comenzaré a darme buenos golpes para acabar con esto, no sé si ustedes quieren ver el final de esta cosa sin sentido (¿ustedes lo ven?) pero yo ya quiero escribirlo, sé que me van a golpear, a escupir, me dirán que soy una perra, y todas las groserías del mundo pero me las mereceré, estoy segura. Así que comencé a sacar cuenta y, si no me equivoco, serán 22 capítulos. Correcto, estamos a mitad de camino.

Lloraré, seguro que sí. Este capítulo me encantó porque tuve que hacer unas cuantas investigaciones del Halloween en Japón (que hice antes de que cortaran la conexión), y sí, lo celebran a lo grande como todo lo que pasa en Japón. Así que lo que verán en la segunda parte será algo que en verdad puede pasar en Japón a estas fechas.

Ahora que las cosas van un poquito mejor con las amigas, y con ella misma (porque la muy boba ha tomado la decisión de ser impulsiva) ¿Cómo le hará Sora ahora que Matt no quiere nada con ella? ¿Y, mejor aún, ahora que está más segura de lo que siente por Taichi? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo sobrevivirán a este Halloween con los chicos? Repito: **Le haré un hueco en la cabeza a Sora**, gracias a Cristo, no puede vengarse de mí.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Con toda sinceridad, gracias, gracias por leerme, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios acerca de las locuras que escribo, gracias por sus sugerencias y amenazas. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza en publicar siempre; espero tengan un huequito en su corazón para mí como yo lo tengo para ustedes, queridos lectores míos: _Ichijouji Kany-chan, SoraTakenouchii, Puchisko, Aldinn, Kry's & Takeru fang._

**Kry's**: ¡OMG, NO! Claro que mi intensión no era esa, sólo lo digo porque es importante para los autores saber los comentarios que ayudan a mejorar sus escritos. Antes, cuando no tenía cuenta, no le daba importancia a lo que podía significar para ellos, ahora lo sé y me hacen tan feliz como a los demás. Espero no te sientas ofendida, pero de todo corazón no quise lanzar la indirecta T-T ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Por favor, ahora sí, ya sé, ya sé que les aburren mis cantos… quizá si bailo algo tipo… DBSK, ¿les gustan? *babea por Hero*. En fin, eso no es lo que tengo que decir aquí. **¡Dejen reviews!** ¡Y coman mucho pastel de chocolate, como yo, y comiencen a gritarle a la lluvia por la ventana!

El nombre del capítulo: _Casa del Terrore I:_ _Vuoi Farmi Triste, Cattivo e Pazzo__. _Se desprende de una canción que me encanta, por T-Max, y el título con toda la letra de la canción expresa la inquietud de Yamato al ver como Sora comienza a inclinarse más por Taichi, también la actitud de Matt que descontrola a la protegonista. Significa: _"Casa del Terror I: Tú me haces triste, malo y loco"._

¡Nos leemos! Los quiero mucho, muchísimo.

_Rose_.


	13. Casa del Terrore II

¡Estoy muerta de nuevo! ¿Por qué? Pues volví a quedarme sin Internet… la felicidad me duró sólo cuatro días, pero gracias a Dios tengo un tío súper genial que vive detrás de mi casa y me presta su computadora (menos los fines de semana) y esa es la razón por la que publico ahora.

Debo decirlo de nuevo, Digimon y sus personajes no son míos, pero tampoco tuyos, y eso me deja más tranquila para lograr mis otros fines malvados como por ejemplo, robar en la Casa Blanca, pintar la torre Eiffel de rosado, robarle un beso a Christofer Drew… y bla bla bla!

Ya, me salgo de lo que tengo que decir, ahora los dejo con el capítulo de esta semana. **13**, y segunda parte de la casa del terror.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**. Casa del Terrore II: ****La Mia Spada VS Tuo Pugnale****.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Al ver en mi habitación el traje de Pamela Isley me convirtió en una niña de nuevo, la mayoría de nosotros decidimos no asustar, sino únicamente pasarla bien con un disfraz… un propósito estúpido, aunque la que sí asustaría sería Mimi. Ella y sus ideas descabelladas. Mientras me bañaba pude escuchar con una claridad terrorífica una canción que salía de una garganta que no conocía en el primer instante; era hechizante y hermosa, la letra que hablaba de un héroe y como quería conseguir a una chica me hizo llorar, la guitarra trinando con los acordes correctos, salí en toalla a mi habitación, donde se escuchaba con menor calidad por lo que volví a entrar a mi ducha para hundirme en la canción intentando memorizarla.

Pegada al espejo detrás de la puerta terminé de escuchar sus palabras mimosas.

Protegerla. Amarla. Tomarla. Imparable. Paciente… eran una de las características de la canción y cómo me derretía deseando tantas cosas, acomodando esa letra a mi manera de vivir. Me dejé caer de espaldas y me abracé a mí misma sin llorar, porque sabía que al llorar no vendría _él_ a secarlas. Nunca más. Y al parecer me estaba acostumbrando.

Lloraba por todo, cualquier cosa era motivo de soltar lágrimas, me contaban que una niñita se perdió en el centro comercial y lloraba. Me alegraba y me entristecía por todo… últimamente me dejaba dominar por mis sentimientos haciéndolos muy obvios.

Quien fuera que tocara detuvo su guitarra en un segundo y la canción quedó a medias partiéndome el alma, me puse de pie y me lavé el rostro porque me lo sentía sucio y pesado, entonces allí sí inicié mi comportamiento de mujer fuerte, ese disfraz que no me quitaba jamás.

Vestirme como La Hiedra Venenosa era toda una fantasía, Mimi me había prestado una peluca que había usado hace mucho para sus actuaciones, y debía aceptarla pues aunque mi cabello fuera del color correcto no era lo suficientemente largo. Me puse las medias verdes y el bañador del mismo color decorado con hojas por Hikari, la corona también de hojas y luego los tacones de plataforma translúcidos que le daban puntos a mi estatura.

Me miré al espejo y no aguanté carcajearme. Al abrir la puerta lista para soportar burlas y comentarios llegó el primero, gracias a Tk, vestido con su bata larga y morada azulosa, los lentes de contacto rojo sangre, la camisa blanca debajo y las cadenas colgando de un solo lado.

—Kurapika —le llamé.

—¿Pamela?

Takeru se asombró de verme vestida así, bueno, yo también me asusté otro poco con todo tan ajustado, aún me seguía sintiendo desnuda.

—¿Esperas a tu damisela? —bromeé y le di un empujón con el codo, Takeru comenzó a reír de manera execrable, siempre sabía cómo actuar, debería darme algunas pequeñas clases de comportamiento.

—¿Quieres que la espere? Yo sólo necesito que alguien me ponga las cadenas como van.

—A ver, yo te ayudo.

Lo hice pasar a mi habitación y se las quité de encima para desenredarlas, pero al pasar por el marco de la puerta volvió a hacer algo similar a lo que hicieron Mimi y Hikari en la cocina. Recordando ratos que me ponían de malas.

—¿Ya te contaron del golpe que te di hace una semana? —estaba apenado y se quedó quieto, no pasó de mi peinadora.

No me acordaba del golpe pero sí cómo me lo habían dicho y de qué manera recordaba los sucesos con mucho dolor. Otra vez se aparecía él en mi cabeza y su forma de controlarme, de volverme débil, de pelear conmigo y atraerme a un mundo peligroso del que ya no podía escapar y luego desear jamás haber entrado allí.

Seguí desenredándolas con cuidado y la mirada de Tk recorría sobre toda la habitación, donde había soñado con él, donde se quedó dormido, y yo con él acariciándome el hombro, ¿por qué por eso no me sentía culpable? Tai sabía que Yamato estuvo toda la noche conmigo y él estaba mal por eso pero no me sentí abrumada o descontrolada pensando sólo en el dolor de Taichi, aunque no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que él estaba seguro que Matt no me había tocado y es que simplemente él no había visto nada.

Yamato vio todo, vio cómo las manos de Tai descendían hasta mi espalda baja y me sostenía mientras yo me le acercaba. ¡Suficiente!

—Takeru.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedes hablar? —pedí—. Necesito distraer mi mente, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Tardó un momento en reaccionar y se acercó sentándose en mi cama.

—Primero, creo que muchos tenemos distintas formas de desahogarnos. Segundo, cuéntame cómo te gustan los pijamas.

—¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas?

—¿Te estoy distrayendo o no? —acusó.

—Vale, bajaré los humos.

Allí se nos fue una buena parte de la noche, principalmente por lo largas que eran las dichosas cadenas y cómo debían encajarle en cada dedo, definitivamente, el disfraz de Kurapika era lo más difícil que había fabricado en cuanto a diseños por la cantidad de materiales, aunque fui salvada por Mimi y su viaje a Hikarigaoka, trayendo consigo lo que había sobrevivido del accidente.

Más tarde volví a retocarme el maquillaje. Koushiro salió de la habitación de Mimi con su disfraz y el cabello planchado de un lado.

—¿Tú quién eres? —cuestionó Takeru aguantando al risa.

Mimi apareció detrás de la cara resignada de Koushiro

—Es Megaman, ¿dime que no me quedó genial?

—Wao, ha de ser toda una experiencia convertirse en un personaje de video juegos clasificación E —me burlé quitándole el casco y batiendo su cabello planchado que antes era descuidado y despeinado.

—Al menos yo no soy el chico malo, y no estoy semi desnudo.

—Auch.

Los cuatro nos carcajeamos, pero Mimi aun no estaba completa, solamente tenía el vestido blanco, mas ahora mismo maquillaría a Hikari. Por cierto…

—¿Dónde está Kari?

—Aquí —ella abrió la puerta y todos volteamos a mirarle la cabeza nada más. Ella sonrió y la abrió completa dejando mostrar su hermoso traje que le quedaba tal y como recordaba, quizá un poco más corto pero se veía perfecta—, ¿qué tal?

Los ojos de Takeru no hallaban qué parte del cuerpo mirarle primero y Koushiro no se quedaba atrás en esa reexaminación visual a la pequeña de la casa. Mimi la alabó desde su habitación y entró de nuevo para terminar. Luego de comentar un poco los cuatro acerca de nuestros disfraces, todo era una maldad por parte de Hikari. Un rato más tarde se nos unió Taichi, ahora odiaba a Hikari por colocarle ese "disfraz" y a mí misma por no protestar cuando Mimi dijo que se vería espantoso. Tenía que abrir me bocota.

Si Mimi lo viera… seguro hiperventilaría.

—Se supone que es así, ¿no?

En momentos así una pregunta se me venía a la cabeza: ¿Por qué Señor? ¿Por qué Taichi tenía que estar buenísimo?

Hikari corrió hasta su hermano para abrazarlo. Yo no dejaba de verle el rostro a Tai porque su cabello estaba aplacado y no tenía ese revoltijo alborotado de siempre, la única prenda que le tapaba la intimidad era una bermuda larga y vieja rasgada, no faltaba por supuesto el tatuaje del personaje que usaba como disfraz.

—Oh mi Dios, ¡te dije que quedaría perfecto! —le dijo su hermana sonriente cuando se bajo de los brazos de Taichi Yagami, alias Jacob Black

—Esto es una locura, ¿sabes que voy a congelarme por estar sin camisa?

—Amigo, ¿te hicieron pasar por eso? —comentó Takeru acercándose y saludándolo con la mano apretada—. Yo que tú hubiera buscado otra cosa.

—Ni te imaginas cómo se pondrá en la noche —le dije como respuesta pero entonces sentí sus brazos desnudos contorneando los míos en forma de protección, su aliento en mi nuca despertó lo que estaba dormido reviviendo aquellos instantes en el antiguo departamento de Odaiba donde me quedaba con los hermanos Yagami hasta altas horas de la noche.

—¿Estás celosita? —susurró en mi oído con seducción, la piel se me puso de gallina pero me salvó la campana, literalmente.

El timbre de la puerta anunciaba que ya era suficientemente de noche como para que los pequeños comenzaran a pedir dulces pero inmediatamente alguien los atendió. Hice a Taichi a un lado con cuidado y le tomé la mano para que me siguiera hasta el pasillo de la entrada dejando la sala detrás con los tres héroes en ella.

Joe era quien atendía a los chicos, para mi sorpresa tenía una chaqueta larga que caía hasta debajo de las rodillas y sólo podía ver su pantalón de cuero entallado. Al escuchar su voz me di cuenta que por más oscuro que tuviera el cabello y deseara, increíblemente, que fuera mi profesor, estaba soñando porque no era otro más que Yamato.

Justo cuando le entregó los dulces a los niños, detrás de ellos, una enfermera zombie los asustó y estos salieron corriendo entre las risas malévolas de la chica disfrazada, que eran de nuestra nueva inquilina Mimi Tachikawa; sus risas dejaron de sonar maléficas y ahora lo hacía como toda una niña que recién hacía una travesura, entró a la casa apartándose un poco el cabello de la cara y chocando los cinco con Yamato que también sonreía complacido.

Mimi se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con **demasiado** afecto. En mi cabeza una alarma se activó descontrolando el resto de mi organismo. Tenía muchas alarmas en mi cabeza.

Ella lo sabía, sabía por todo lo que habíamos pasado Yamato y yo, pero yo también sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, ¿o sí? ¿Desde cuando se habían hecho tan buenos amigos? ¿Qué me había perdido? ¿Qué me estaban ocultando esos dos?

Al voltearse, él nos miró como un verdadero asesino, con su cara pintada en blanco y los ojos a negro que resaltaban con mayor inquietud mi atracción hacia sus ojos azules, logrando verse así más brillantes y profundos que nunca.

—¿Cómo te va, Eric Draven? —se burló Taichi aún sosteniéndome la mano con fuerza, yo quería escapar, me daba vergüenza que Ishida nos mirara como una pareja cuando no éramos mas que amigos con derecho a algo más, aunque eso no mejoraba las cosas.

—Parece que mejor que a ti, lobito —respondió el rubio, ahora con cabello negro.

—¡Conoces la película! —se asombró Mimi volviendo a carcajearse por los gustos del niño Ishida—. Es una saga estúpida.

—Culpa a las chicas con las que trato, no a mí —fue su respuesta.

No sé hasta cuándo les presté atención pero me perdí al verlo de frente, su traje adherido a la piel y desgarrado en los lugares indicados, el cuero le lucía perfecto con su piel pálida y sus ojos zafiro me retenían, estaba allí, tomada de la mano de Tai sintiéndome _segura_ pero quería correr, sabía que me estaba mirando, con odio, pero lo hacía.

Me tenían en una jaula de exhibición, donde cualquiera podía escupirme y ponían una línea que indicaba hasta dónde podía defenderme, y sin embargo, no lo hacía porque estaba muy cansada. Así me sentía.

Recibí halagos por parte de Mimi, Izzy (aunque ya se había burlado lo suficiente), Kari y Taichi. Yamato permaneció taciturno ignorando todo lo que saliera de mi boca. Los niños siguieron llegando y nos turnamos para atenderlos y asustarlos, a mí no me gustaba la idea de espantarlos y por eso no me apunté mientras que a Mimi y Tai les encantaba la idea de oírlos gritar: "mami, mami". Kou pensaba igual a mí.

Takeru también asustó a unos cuantos pero principalmente ayudaba a Hikari a seguir decorando las bolsitas con los dulces, como una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella sin que Tai se pusiera en el papel de hermano sobre protector.

Se nos hizo tarde demasiado rápido, a eso de las 23.00 Mimi comenzó a murmurar que era tiempo de irnos a Shibuya porque los bares ya debían estar hasta el tope. Todos nos ansiamos y obligamos a Tai ponerse una camisa por el frío de la noche, a su hermana no le agradó la idea pero supongo que tampoco le gustaría si le dijera a Taichi que se fuera en calzones a un bar, ¿no? Qué dura. Kari, Mimi, y yo tomamos lugar en la Hummer de mi mejor amigo, con las buenas intenciones de llegar rápido y seguras. Los demás se fueron en la camioneta de Izzy, por mera comodidad.

Abrimos los vidrios y nos fuimos escuchando música a todo volumen en el estéreo nuevo y carísimo, a veces sacábamos la cabeza y mirábamos a los chicos que venían atrás, suerte mía que Yamato hubiera decidido ponerse en el asiento de atrás, así sólo veía a Tk y al otro pelirrojo.

Tardamos una hora en llegar. Justo en esa hora de madrugada Tai, comenzó a preocuparse por su querida mansión y lo sola que estaba, que algún niño escurridizo le lanzaría huevos y papel higiénico, gracias a Dios Mimi lo golpeó por mí. Los chicos tardaron cinco minutos más en llegar, por la cantidad de gente que había en las calles. Disfraces inclusos más geniales que el de Matt y más terroríficos que el de la chica de Osaka se veían deambular por el bulevar, eso, sin contar a las carrozar llamativas que revivían mis recuerdos de un Halloween pasado lleno de felicidad.

Entramos para probar suerte en dos bares pero estaban hasta el tope, y el último no permitía a menores de 20, así que tanto Mimi, Kou, Tk y Kari no podrían entrar y yo no estaba de ganas para soportar al viejo de Yamato y al oxidado de Taichi. Otro bar, un poco más pequeño, llamó nuestra atención desde lejos, también por la cantidad de gente que había fuera: Nada. La calle se veía vacía, eso me dio mala espina pero decidí cerrar mi pico y no aguarles la fiesta a los demás.

El bar estaba súbitamente lleno de personas con trajes y en la barra nos atendieron enseguida, siendo Yamato el primero el probar licor, yo no me quedé atrás y decidí empujarlo todo aunque mis ojos y la nariz ardieran, sin contar la garganta… ¡hacia tanto que no bebía! Ya se me había borrado del disco duro la sensación del alcohol pasando y estancarse en mi estómago, más la reacción de relajación y la pérdida de memoria; pero era mi primera copa, no podía exagerar tanto.

Todos se nos unieron y pronto la música nos animó a uno por uno. Izzy fue realmente débil y se llevó a Hikari de paseo, Mimi no aguantaba el estómago pero se reía como si no hubiera un mañana de todo lo que pasaba en frente de ella, y bromeaba y bromeaba una y otra vez con Yamato, a éste no se le notaba ni un poquito lo borracho y eso que había tomado más tragos que yo.

Aún se negaba a mirarme, a hablarme, a tomarme en cuenta, era invisible, no porque Takeru fuera nuestra separación y habláramos animadamente los dos, porque no estábamos aún al borde de las copas (y que Taichi estuviera tan adentrado en su labor de macho man bebedor), sino porque en serio me odiaba, no quería mirarme a los ojos ni saber nada de mí. Le daba asco.

Me sentía peor que débil e infame, como si me hubieran quitado un ala con la que volaba y ya no pudiera exhibirla, alzar el vuelo era una hazaña peligrosa. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué tenía él? ¿Qué tenía él que no pudiera tener cualquiera?

¿Valentía? Cualquiera la tenía.

¿Un buen cuerpo? Por Dios, estaba rodeada de hombres semi desnudos y tenía que pensar en él, que estaba totalmente cubierto y apenas lograba ver su piel pálida y brillante.

¿Agresividad? Él no era más que un egocéntrico, y de eso no me sobraba a mí.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era?

¿Por qué me dolía tanto la indiferencia de Yamato?

Lo vi levantarse y tomar la mano de Mimi, esta se fue entre carcajadas a su lado y se adentraron a la pista de baile, Taichi ya estaba dentro con otra chica, y más borracho que perro recién apaleado… ahora, en el caso de Tai tampoco sentía celos, porque sólo estaba atenta a las acciones de Yamato, era él, era todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, y su aroma que estaba en el aire combinado con el cigarrillo y el licor.

—Takeru —le llamé y al mismo tiempo esperé que lo tomara como una disculpa por casi no prestarle atención a sus palabras—. Oye… ¿sabes qué le sucede a tu hermano?

Mi faceta de chica mala se había ido al carajo y ahora quedaba una chica deleznable, triste por no ser tomada en cuenta y estar dolida por los celos mutuos, de no poder decidir, de tener a uno aquí y otro allá, uno demasiado adentro y no poder sacarlo y el otro… el otro era la misma situación pero simplemente dos a la vez era demasiado. Constantemente, y dependiendo lo que ocurría en el día, uno le ganaba al otro, el alfiler rojo llevaba una ventaja significativa por tener más tiempo dentro de mi corazón pero el azul no se quedaba atrás y se había arrastrado con todas sus fuerzas por todo el medio y supo dónde atacar con más rapidez.

—¿A Matt? —preguntó mientras se bebía el whisky—. Ni idea, yo lo notó igualito.

—Conmigo no está igual…

—¡Ah! —alardeó como si hubiera descubierto un octavo mar—. Son celos de Mimi, ¿no?

Lo golpeé muy fuerte, sí me había pasado de cinco copas pero la fuerza no se me iba.

—¿Tú también con ése chiste? No me da risa. Y no estoy celosa, él es el celoso —aclaré, entonces me tomé a pecho la siguiente copa, el cantinero me miraba con cierta pretensión pero quise continuar con la idea de que me lo imaginaba y seguir desahogándome en mi rubio favorito. No. Yo tenía otro rubio favorito y no era Yamato.

Wallace, mi querido profesor, ahora que lo recordaba nuestra relación era bastante similar a la que teníamos Yamato y yo, aunque desde un punto de vista menos comprometedor. Wallace jamás me había tocado pero sí me había flechado, y estaba segura que yo a él, pero jamás quisimos dar un paso. No sé por qué ahora debía cuestionarme lo que hubiera sucedido si yo le hubiera abierto las puertas de mi corazón cerradas por Taichi, ¿estaría aquí en Odaiba? ¿Continuaría con mi triste aventura juvenil con Taichi? ¿Sería tan blanda y suave con el sexy Ishida? Y lo más importante… me seguiría sintiendo sucia… por lo que algún día Kouji hizo.

Sus manos seguían grabadas en mi piel, a veces podía sentirlo cuando eran mis propias manos las que bañaban mi cuerpo, incluso cuando Yamato me tocaba, los recuerdos nocturnos cuando Tai y yo éramos novios. Cada instante debía tenerlo en mente, como si fuera un fantasma que sombrara mi caminar y me hundiera con cada paso que diera; como si su alma pútrida se transformara en un veneno que invadía mi felicidad y la convertía en odio.

Odio a la vida, odio a amar, odio a los humanos, a los besos, a los abrazos. Odiándome a mí misma. Quería cambiar. Por casi diez años lo había intentado, me daba cuenta que ni Tai ni Wallace lo habían logrado con sus miradas, sus actos y sus palabras… pero él… que bailaba con Mimi…

Él era un punto y aparte en mi vida. Era capaz de tomar un lápiz y comenzar a escribir el nuevo curso de mis latidos, a otra frecuencia y a otro color.

Pero él ya no quería, porque la había cagado.

—¿Por qué debería ser él el celoso?

Me quedé muda, sin decir más nada. ¿Qué le diría a Tk? ¿Que estaba molesto porque me vio sobre Taichi a punto de quitarnos la ropa? Y una risa se me saldría de lo más profundo, cargada con ese peso que supuestamente ya me había quitado con las chicas y Henry, pero que ahora volvía al mirar a Takeru, seguro me llamaría mentirosa porque conocía mucho mejor a Tai y no lo creía capaz de tomarme así como así.

—¡Amo esa canción! —mentí para salvarme—. ¡Bailemos!

Tomé al pequeño y dejamos la barra libre para unirnos al montón de gente que no dejaba de sudarse el maquillaje en la noche de muertos que se celebraba en todo el mundo, Tokio era de los que no se quedaban atrás y solían disfrutar más los adultos que los propios niños, por las fiestas que se hacían hasta altas horas de la madrugada y sin desenfreno. Nosotros estábamos metidos allí.

Fuimos descendiendo, Tk era un muy buen bailarín y me hacía ver como una completa estúpida, aunque si me preguntaban, podía hacerme la borracha pues aún tenía los cinco sentidos bien puestos. Se formó una larga fila donde todos bailaban con todos y cambiaban de pareja, pasé por varios chicos y de verdad me incomodaba tener que bailar con extraños, por lo que se me hacía más placentero tener a Koushiro en frente y reírme de las tonterías que decía por la borrachera. Pobre muchacho.

Volvimos a cambiar de pareja y esta vez aterricé en los brazos de Yamato, sus ojos y mi corazón estaban conectados, a medida que más odio y desprecio usaba en ellos mi corazón se aceleraba más, con riesgo de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Yo me detuve en seco sin querer seguir con la fiesta. Había sido suficiente de su juego de miradas y era tiempo de hacerlo a la Takenouchi. No sin antes un poquito de violencia incluida.

Pero él detuvo mi mano que iba dirigida a su mejilla y se pegó a mí para seguir simulando que era parte del baile y seguíamos en la pista, sentí el cuero en mí, aunque tuviera guantes y el bañador con flores, lo sentía demasiado cerca, tanto como el día que nos caímos en la terraza a espaldas de todos y llenos de agua y pescados muertos.

—Eres una puta malhecha, Sora Takenouchi.

Allí pasó su lengua por mi cuello excitándome desde lo más profundo y tuve que dejar salir el suspiro más extraño de toda mi vida. Él se fue y me dejó sola pero los bailes no había terminado y ahora Taichi me había tomado.

—Estaba preocupado por ti.

No podía con eso. Él estaba feliz, sonreía, lleno de vida y ganas de perdonarme. Sabía que aunque le dijera todo lo que Yamato y yo habíamos vivido, volvería a perdonarme. Si ya lo había hecho cuando no quise contarle mi pasado con el peliazul de Kouji, cuando casi lo mando a la tumba, ¿por qué no podría disculparme tener un enredo con Matt?

Trastornando mi pregunta: ¿Por qué Tai podía y Yamato no?

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te veo extraña? —seguro tenía la cara más pálida que un fantasma.

Me dije a mí misma que no lloriquearía, no volvería a ser una debilucha frente a nadie, eso incluía a mi ex novio y mejor amigo. Odiaba en lo que me había convertido, la bestia que tendría dentro era fea, estaba impregnada tanto en mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza, no iba a sacarla y meterla en el closet como ya lo había hecho porque volvería por más de mí. Tenía que transformarme en Dios y matarla desde adentro, aunque ya no pudiera controlar a este animal…

—No pasa nada, es sólo el ruido de la música. Voy a tomar agua —le dije y en seguida me quité de sus brazos para poder marcharme en paz.

Sentí el peso de su mirada hasta luego de mucho y traté parecer serena, pero al llegar a la barra me encontré con Koushiro y Mimi, ambos hablando plácidamente con Yamato, o al menos eso creí desde lejos, pero entonces, el más pequeño de todos ellos, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó al rubio, éste hizo una señal de despedida y se fue dejándolos solos.

Corrí hacia ellos primero.

—¡Hey, bailaste con todos! Acabaste con todos los hombres en la pista, seguro vienen a pedirte tu número —bramó Mimi brindando con Izzy.

—No estoy para juegos, ¿a dónde se iba a Yamato?

—Pues yo qué sé —me dijo Koushiro, un poco peor de tragos—, me dijo que le diera el auto. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?

Rodé los ojos pero los brazos de Taichi me atraparon antes de que pudiera marcharme.

Basta. Basta. Basta. **Basta**.

—¿A dónde vas?

Estaba allí, perdiendo mi tiempo mientras el que no podía salvar se me iba. Mi presente y mi futuro estaban corriendo por allí en las calles, quien sabe con destino a dónde pero debía ir aunque muriera en el proceso. Eso me decía mi corazón y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi cerebro también estaba de acuerdo con decirle las siguientes palabras a Taichi:

—No importa lo que haga Tai, sé que me vas a perdonar por esto.

Le di un empujón a su cuerpo enorme y salí empujando a la gente, me quité la peluca y la dejé en la acera de concreto. La calle estaba tan sola como cuando habíamos llegado y corrí en dirección a donde pasaban los autos y estaba la mayoría de las personas. Nadie había visto a un chico vestido de "El Cuervo" digo… cuántos no se podrían confundir…

Desistí de preguntar a viles mortales la localización de un salvador en forma de bestia y decidí tomar cartas en el asunto, corrí con los tacones unos cuantos metros hasta que las plataformas se me hicieron imposibles y las calles iluminadas me sirvieron para no pisar algo extraño ahora que estaba descalza. Rezaba por haber sido un poco más rápida que Ishida y llegar antes que él al estacionamiento.

Con suerte, ambas máquinas de muerte aún estaban allí. Pero para mi mala suerte no me daba tiempo de pensar algo ingenioso y de alto coeficiente que decirme al demonio, porque él ya estaba cerca del auto. Corrí pero no le grité porque sabía que me ignoraría o, en un caso de locura, huiría de mí y me arrollaría con el coche.

Me lancé sobre el automóvil blanco con la respiración acelerada, él me miró complacido pero duro. Le encantaba verme sufrir. Era su venganza, mi agonía y mi sufrimiento.

—Súbete al auto, mujer.

Obedecí cabizbaja sin saber a dónde me llevaría, nadie me dijo que tuviera miedo, lo único que era de alto riesgo era lo que tenía dentro en mi corazón. La misma bestia, el mismo dolor, la sangre que se volvía roja de nuevo, y el peligro de que esta viera la luz.

Yamato encendió el auto y nos fuimos por el mismo camino que usamos para llegar. En el camino se mantuvo callado y yo quise hacer intento de conversación más de una vez pero siempre decía: "tus palabras son nada para lo que mis oídos necesitan escuchar" y eso me aplacaba, no podía dármelas de alzada y comenzar con un ataque violento porque sólo lograría darle el gusto de mi dolor…

Pero él estaba seguro de mi padecimiento. Lo sabía por sus ojos, su vista era la causante de querer matarme, y esperaba que entre tanta mirada existiera una lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar lo que crecía, esta hierba mala en mi dermis que pronto todos comenzarían a notar, pero no estaba… no iba a matarme, sólo a retorcerme un rato por mero entretenimiento.

Al llegar a casa me miró por el retrovisor y evité sus ojos.

—Habla, te doy cinco minutos para que digas lo que quieras decir, te bajes y entres a la casa.

La frialdad también la sentía, pero acompañada de una pizca de dolor, ¿en serio le dolía? ¿No era broma? ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora me sentía peor!

—¿Puedo hacer preguntas?

—Acabas de hacer una, apúrate que no te daré toda la noche.

—¿Podemos entrar a casa? —cuestioné, lo que lo obligó a voltearse y mirarme con los ojos abiertos, el maquillaje se le había corrido bastante y se le notaba cansado y estresado. Ahora sí me daba miedo.

—Una razón.

—No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo que hablar dentro de un auto, las personas normales deben verse de frente para solucionar los problemas.

Él abrió la puerta del piloto y me abrió la de atrás. Seguía molesto y era capaz de ser educado, a regañadientes, pero lo era.

—¿Acaso hay algún problema entre tú y yo? —me preguntó cuando terminó de cerrar la puerta, puso una de sus manos contra ésta, quedando a la altura justa y yo entre su cuerpo.

Sentía que se volvía una nueva guerra, mi espada contra su daga, nuestros puntos de vista puestos sobre una mesa donde sólo se podía escoger uno, el real y el que ganaría, el otro cumpliría algún tipo de consecuencia o truco, y estaba casi segura que mi espada se partiría a la mitad, aunque tuviera la razón.

—¿Qué te sucede conmigo? Si vas a mirarme mal, hazlo, no me interesa —falso—, pero dame la explicación. ¿Qué te hice? Pensé que al menos, un poco, un poco de serenidad tenías en tu podrida cabecita. ¡No tienes 9 años como para jugarte las cartas así!

—Mira quien habla, señorita cumplidora de tratos —dolió escuchar su voz, él dudó, no quería decir nada de lo que dijo—, la chica ejemplar y la mujer perfecta que todo hombre desearía meterle la polla hasta romperle el hueco negro que tiene debajo y hacerla gritar de puro placer.

Jamás había escuchado tantas malas palabras dirigidas a mí, y peor aún que las usara un hombre con mucho poder sobre mi subconsciente. Sus palabras… las que salían de su boca. Jamás habíamos mantenido una conversación demasiado coherente como para desatar un mal así, y un odio tan grande, pero eran sus palabras y tal vez este sería el último momento donde escucharía algo con bastante sentido hacia mí.

—¡Deja de hablar de sexo y cochinadas! ¡Esto no tiene que ver con cuantas personas lo hacen conmigo o no!

—¡Tiene que ver con que te toqueteen todos! ¡Es tu pudor!

—¿Qué? ¿No te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido? —aullé.

—¡Y te parece que tú y yo tenemos algo con sentido! —gritó en mi cara, entonces se alejó y corrió directo a la puerta principal, pasando las calabazas y la decoración que habíamos puesto en la mañana.

Tuve que adelantarme para detener la puerta y no quedar fuera de la casa, él entró y se detuvo en el pasillo, se quitó la chaqueta larga y la lanzó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que retumbo en el silencio críptico que ya se hallaba en la habitación vacía.

—Deja de comportarte como un crío malcriado —tomé su chaqueta que había dejado en el suelo, él se jaló en cabello, ahora negro y me miró con más furia que antes, sus manos llenas de tinte temporal me llenaron el rostro con el químico negro pero no me importó porque al menos era él a quien veía.

—¡Y tú deja de ser una niña! ¡Deja de jugar con dos personas que se interesan en ti!

—¿Tú qué sabes de mi vida?

—Más de lo que quisiera saber, tal vez más de lo que tú misma sabes.

No podía, no podía. Yo también lancé mis zapatos traslúcidos y los lancé con fuerza al suelo y se rompió el par entero, como estaba mi conciencia en esos momentos, destrozada. No sabía lo que hacía ni lo que decía, pero entendía completamente lo que él aludía.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Gritos… muchas voces fuertes me asechaban en la cabeza, me rompían en alma.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de buscarle sentido a tu maldita existencia! ¡Mientras estés conmigo, nada va a coger sentido! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué haces de mi vida un suplicio? ¿Por qué me torturas, Sora? Detente ya…

—No, no Yamato, tú eres el que no entiende nada —dije confundida, con las lágrimas a flor de piel a punto de darle final a la conversación más dolorosa de toda mi vida, y eso que no me olvidaba del rompimiento con Tai, mi padre antes de morir y todos, todos los que pasaron pro mi vida, mamá, Miyako, Henry, Kouichi, todos ellos eran nada al lado de este dolor que ahora se apoderaba de mí—. ¡Yo también sufro! No sé lo que eres pero… quiero detenerte, te metes dentro de mi cabeza y me estás matando…

—Tú sola que estás matando, por ser una niña y no olvidar a ninguno de los que pasó por tu desgraciada vida. No eres capaz de pasar una jodida página de tu vida para poder seguir haciendo el resto. ¡Quieres que todo sea como te da la gana pero la vida no es así!

Volvía a meterse en mi cabeza y a reflexionar cuando no debía reflexionar, debía correr y poder ser capaz de reparar todo lo que yo misma me había hecho. Me había ilusionado con alguien que no podía amarme, había puesto en sus manos lo más importante que tenía para que lo hiciera bien, y ni siquiera sabía cuantos años tenía…

No sabía nada de él y ya sentía que era capaz de darlo todo.

—¡Yo no pedí conocerte! ¡No pedí a una mujer que me volviera loco en mi propia casa! Yo no te pedí que vinieras a borrarme el pasado pero lo hiciste, puse todo en ti y lo coloqué mal, ahora la cagas Sora. Tiras todo a la mierda como la puta que eres. No eres más que una regalada que se aprovecha del dinero de los hombres succionando todo lo que tienen hasta que ya no les queda nada, te haces la víctima y te vuelves a convertir en arpía esperando que otro te vea llorar y te acurruque en sus brazos para luego…

No lo dejé, no hubo más nada que decir… lo que había dicho ya me había causando suficiente daño. Lo golpeé en el rostro, mi mano quedó llena del maquillaje de fiesta blanco y más sucia de lo que ya estaba, allí comencé a llorar sin pena, grité todo lo que mi garganta mal herida me dejó y me cubrí el rostro ensuciándolo del blanco que yacía en mis manos y el negro que él había puesto en mi rostro, lo revolví todo con mis lagrimas, mi dolor que ya no tenía precio pues era tan común como ver el amanecer. Me tiré al suelo y él se hundió contra la pared y el plástico de mis zapatos, desgarrado y hecho nada igual que yo.

Lo perdí, perdí lo que tenía, perdí mi oportunidad de poder hacer algo bien. Había jugado mal desde el principio de mi vida, no valía de nada seguir viva… pude haberlo hecho bien pero no, tenía que arrepentirme a los quince cuando comencé a ver la sangre **negra**, tenía que olvidar en ese momento que mi existencia era una carga más en el mundo y ahora lo recordaba con dolor, en mis ojos se volvía a notar el alma de una chica loca con ganas de irse del mundo y no sufrir más.

¿Tenía más opciones?

Me levanté del suelo con pesadez y Yamato me miró sin rencor pero salí corriendo torpemente por las escaleras, intenté ser más rápida que él pero a mitad de mi travesía por la oscuridad que reinaba en los peldaños me detuvo, me detuve, detuvimos el tiempo.

—Nadie gana, Sora. Si tú y yo seguimos nadie ganará. Si yo te sigo persiguiendo… este mundo se nos desmoronará a alguno de los dos —sus palabras fueron un viento en mis oídos acariciándome en la madrugada de los muertos, pero yo ya estaba muerta… Yamato acababa de matar a la bestia.

No.

Yo misma la mate.

Y no ahora, hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

Me di cuenta que lo que sentí por todos estuvo mal, todo era un clavo que sacaba al otro y debía olvidar lo primero antes que nada, comenzar en el cero y borrar lo que escribí en la página anterior, sin un lápiz y un borrador, sola… porque yo había legado sola al mundo, y sola me iría.

Me volteó con cuidado extremo y me pegó contra la barandilla de las escaleras lóbregas, dispuso sus manos al aire para que yo pudiera escapar cuando quisiera pero dejé que me besara en la mejilla, tan cerca de mis labios, lo que él más temía y tan lejos de mi corazón.

El último beso sin sentido.

Como lo fue nuestra relación de posesión, pero él nunca fue mío y yo siempre pertenecí a él, ahora era libre de poder escoger un camino y correr, no sin antes despedirme.

El beso termino suave y lleno de ternura, sus labios saborearon mis lágrimas y se quedaron en él por siempre, el sabor de mi dolor y mis agonías, la sal en ellas y la poca pureza que quedaba dentro de mi corazón se había ido en la lágrima que cayó en su boca.

_Te encargo mi pureza y mi dolor, lo que me mantenía viva en una sola Sora._

—Espero que sepas, que las cosas terminan aquí por el bien de todo.

Se alejó de mí se apoyo paralelamente a mí, en el otro pasamanos.

—Ahora aquí —continuó él mientras yo dejaba una mano en mi corazón desgarrado, doliéndome y ardiendo en llamas—, trazo una línea que nos separa, seguiremos viéndonos, pero no volveré a ti. Es mejor dejarlo así, Sora. Olvida todo lo que fuimos, olvídalo todo por el bien de todos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, que era lo que me torturaba más y lo que esperaba se hubiera ido en las lágrimas, él volvió a hablar, ya no podía verle el rostro por las sombras que creaba la misma luz de la luna.

—Seguirás siendo mía, podrás hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, lo olvidarás, pero jamás dejarás de ser parte de mí. De eso nadie puede deshacerse. Nos hicimos daños y me enseñaste una gran lección de vida. Ahora es tu turno de borrar esta página tuya y mía, yo acabo de quemar la de parte de mi vida donde estuviste tú.

—¿Listo? ¿Así de fácil? —le dije aún con la voz destrozada—. ¿Tan importante fui? Claro… no esperaba más por una semana…

Eso último fue en voz alta.

—No es el tiempo, mujer. Es el impacto que logras en la vida de las personas que tocas, deberías… deberías estar muerta y dejar de hacerles daño a las personas.

Tenía razón, ya lo había pensado más de una vez, ¿qué tantas veces podía tener la razón un humano como él? Los papeles se doblaron, o bien el suyo se fortaleció más, abrió su mente a nuevos horizontes mientras yo me quedaba muerta internamente.

Él también deseaba verme muerta.

Terminaría igual o peor que Taichi… porque ya sabía cómo era cuando le decías a alguien que se podía morir. No volvería a intentar suicidarme, porque él tenía razón, no era capaz de pasar esa página y comenzaría con esta igual que él, con la diferencia de que yo no la quemaría, la botaría o arrugaría… la pasaría y más nada, era tiempo de escribir en una hoja en blanco.

—Y para que sepas, fue muy duro también.

—Te lo juro —dije con una voz apenas audible—. Esta será la última vez que tú, Yamato Ishida, me veas llorar.

No hubo más.

Era tiempo de cambiar mi mundo.

Allí, en las escaleras lo vi dar sus últimos pasos, disfrazado pero era él. Cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente segura de que él estaría en su habitación subí a la mía y me lancé a mi cama, en mi almohada llorando sin piedad, sin importar que todos en la maldita casa me escucharan gritar, que Dios, que el Diablo, que los ángeles y los fantasmas me maldijeran por no dejarlos descansar en paz con mis sollozos, que me partiera un rayo y me callara la boca, pero iba a llorar hasta quedarme sin habla.

La guitarra trinó en mi corazón y creó una avalancha que se volvió gigante arrastrando mis glorias y lo bueno que me quedaba hacia el suelo, todas se amontonaron y brillaron juntas. El héroe de la letra en la canción estaba triste y desgarrado, no quería seguir sufriendo y en mi ventana la sombra del héroe fue la última visión antes de dormir. El héroe que se escondía detrás de mi corazón y que lo protegería bajo una identidad secreta.

Ya era lunes, ya comenzaba la semana, debía poner un buen rostro pero no podía, porque su blanco y negro estaban grabados en mi piel, y no me dejarían por nada… Como él dijo, y como no se me olvidaba…

_Jamás dejarás de ser parte de mí_.

Y tampoco él:

_Deberías estar muerta…_

Así lo había anotado en mi corazón, parte de él… hasta que la muerte nos separe.

**Notas de Autora.**

Ya, lo sé, soy una perra, una desgraciada, una maldita, me merezco escupitajos, insultos ¡Denle donde dice "Review This Chapter" e insúltenme! Sé que me he pasado de la raya pero no pude evitarlo, la verdad… esto ya estaba planeado desde un principio y cuando por fin llegó el momento casi me daba un paro cardiaco. A mí me pasó algo muy personal con las últimas escenas de pelea entre los dos, el dolor de Sora… la indecisión aún de Yamato, yo en serio logré sentirme conectada con ella, incluso logré llorar mientras escribía y mi pobre madre casi me golpea por babosa. Esto es un dramón así que debe haber cosas así.

Ya comencé a escribir más capítulos puesto que estoy sin Internet, de nuevo. La verdad me está dando un fastidio con esta conexión de porquería en mi casa y a veces me provoca gritar de histeria.

El capítulo está bastante corto a como los suelo escribir, y la verdad me incomodan un poco que sean así de pequeños pero lo importante es el contenido ¿no? Y este deja mucho que desear y pensar. En la siguiente actualización no me daré el lujo de publicar tan tarde y lo corregiré mientras mis deditos sigan funcionando.

En cuanto a los disfraces, sí... debería darles una lista para que busquen las imágenes, ¿les late? Creo que así nos entenderíamos mejor y verán el por qué les puse dicho disfraz.

Takeru » Kurapika » Supongo que los atuendos inofensivos iban a mandar en ellos, pero imagínense al hermoso de Tk con esos ojazos rojizos de Kurapika *babea* Claro. Nada me derrite más que un rubio sexy.  
Hikari » Sakura Kinomoto » Fue repentino y creí que quedaría bien, con cualquiera de sus trajes se verá bien, ¿no?  
Mimi » ¿Novia Zombie? » A Mimi había que ponerla lo más loca posible, y he allí lo que dejó la pobre mujer.  
Koushiro » Megaman » Luego de casi disfrazarlo de Justin Bieber y recibir una golpiza de mi agente (realmente me golpearon por ello xD) lo dejé así, sé que no tiene una gran explicación pero la idea era demostrar que se iba a dejar dominar de las chicas.  
Taichi » Jacob Black » Supongo que no soy la única que fantasea con eso...  
Sora » Pamela Isley » ¿Conocen Batman? ¿La Hiedra Venenosa? Gracias a mi hermano mayor, Sora llegó hasta allí.  
Yamato » Eric Draven » ¡Mi novio perdido! Que broma tan fea... ¡Busquen sus imágenes y alucinen con los ojos azules de este rubio!

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Esta semana me sorprendió la rapidez con la que llegaron y ojala (¡deseo!) que ahora también suceda, les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios: _ncca26, Puchisko, Draven Gleon5, Ichijouji Kany-chan, Takeru fang, Kaze, Kry's, Selene & rockpink94_, aunque esta semana se me escaparon dos personitas *saca la escopeta* Hahaha, ellas sabrán quiénes son ;) Entre tanto, bailaré un poco de SNSD porque al parecer canto muy mal.

El título de este capítulo: _Casa del Terrore II: __La mia spada VS tuo pugnale_. Lo que significa: "Casa del Terror II: Mi espada contra tu puñal." Una frase que tomé de la canción de Silverstein con el mismo nombre, y en sí la letra se asemeja bastante a la situación.

¡Listo, una nota de autora corta! ¡Mañana es día de Lago! ¡Qué viva el Lago! Por cierto, fans del Sorato, ¿les gustaría pasarse por mi nuevo fic? Se llama "Little Angel" pero es la última parte de otros dos, también publicados. Así que, si tienen tiempo libre, dense una pasadita por allá y me harán sumamente feliz **(L)**

Pd. "**Ama todo lo que sueñes y sueña con todo lo que ames**." Recordando otra de mis frases que me encanta y quería compartir.

Nos leemos. Besos y abrazos.

_Rose._


	14. Dopoguerra

¡Oh Cristo, extrañaba esto! Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo. Quiero volver a pedir que no me maten por el capítulo anterior, aunque a muchos les gustó ese sufrimiento… ha sido todo un notición, así que muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Soy una chica buena, soy obediente, y por eso hay que seguir las reglas: Digimon no me pertenece, y uso a sus personajes sin fines de lucro. Entre otras cosas, creo que ha sido una buena semana, este capítulo se escribió hace bastante así que corregirlo a sido una comedia para mí, ¡con comida de bebé en mi boca! ¡Yummy! ¿A ustedes les gusta? Bien, olvidemos eso, los dejo con el **14**, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Yo no! ¡No quiero que se acabe!

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Dopoguerra.**

_Koushiro Izumi POV's_

La alarma en la mesa de noche comenzó a sonar con una insistencia terrorífica y mi cabeza daba vueltas aún. Ciertamente, recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, digo… sabía bien que las chicas organizaron una salida a Shibuya con motivo de festejar un Halloween un tantito disparejo, recordaba mi primera copa, pero el resto se me perdía en la quinta o la séptima. Tomé el reloj con furia y lo lancé al suelo pero instantáneamente me levanté porque pensé que se había roto, estaba en perfecto estado y yo con una cara deplorable principalmente por el dolor de cabeza.

Resaca.

Ya me sabía los síntomas porque los había estudiado millones de veces, y billones de veces me había prometido jamás beber, pero la noche anterior me dije trillones de veces estúpido y niña que era por no haberlo hecho antes. Ahora se me perdían los números por lo mal que me sentía.

Son de esas cosas en la vida con las que no te esperas tropezar, dices no hacer algo jamás, cuando ni te das cuenta que lo hiciste todo el tiempo. Mis síntomas fueron los mismos desde hace algunos días atrás sólo que el dolor muscular ahora se destacaba tanto como el de la cabeza. Ella se había convertido en mi dolor de cabeza, o algo por el estilo; se mareaba, el mundo se ponía a temblar, ella daba vueltas y sonreía.

Jamás me había pasado en mis 19 años de vida, y mucho menos me esperaba que fuera una niña tan… igual a Mimi.

Corrí hasta el baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes, así terminar de despertarme, en ese momento deseé tener un reloj que detuviera el tiempo como en las caricaturas de niños, y poder dormir otro rato. Pero no. La vida continuaba y mi día para trabajar iniciaba con el sol lento del otoño, casi invierno.

No tenía tanto frío a pesar de haber dormido en ropa interior, ni demasiado calor como para quitármela en la madrugada. Me vestí rápido y tomé la bata del gancho sin siquiera medio revisarla y baje con los libros en la otra mano. En la cocina se encontraban Matt y Mimi, o por lo menos solamente Matt, estaba vestido y listo para irse a trabajar mientras que la castaña dormía a diestra y siniestra sobre la mesa con el plasma a todo volumen y un video de Rihanna con muchos colores.

Yamato alzó la vista y me saludó con la sola mirada.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó con amabilidad, y como respuesta me lancé sobre la cafetera negra para servirme una taza gigante.

Con delicadeza, Yamato le quitó a Mimi el control de entre las manos y puso las noticias del país, no estaba seguro de qué tanta atención le prestaba a las imágenes o al audio, pero no tardó demasiado en comenzar el zapping. Mimi despertó con la mano en la cabeza y una resaca mucho peor que la mía.

—¡Maldición! —masculló sin vergüenza alguna—. ¿Por qué carajo me cambias el canal, Yamato?

—Tú estás durmiendo, vuelve a sosegarte —respondió él sin prestarle atención.

Rodé los ojos de pura cómica, ellos, a mí parecer, hacían muy buena pareja, digo… Yamato era lo suficientemente creído como para no necesitar que alguien lo alabara, eso sin contar el montón de chicas que iban a su oficina todo el tiempo, Mimi no necesitaba atención de más… digo… ¿qué? Espera. Creo que el café me está cayendo realmente mal.

Glosa cerebral:_ Abandonar el café temprano._

—¡Izzy, dile que me lo regrese! —rugió ella con los brazos cruzados, pero yo aún estaba demasiado distraído y aislado por mis pensamientos anteriores como para captar sus berrinches.

—¿Por qué no vas a estudiar un poquito, Mimi? —sugirió Matt sin mirarla, estaba tenso, molesto, en sus ojos notaba algo peor que los días anteriores, su agonía interna y la inquietud de su alma. Todo era bastante notorio a pesar de mi resaca.

—No es tú problema, ahora te agradezco que tú sí te vayas a tu trabajito y me dejes ver televisión tranquila.

—Es cierto, Mimi —le pregunté más atento al asunto, y con un tono menos agresivo y ofensivo como el que tenía el otro dueño de la casa—. ¿No trabajas, o estudias?

Ella bajó la cabeza y volvió a descansar sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Su voz sonó ahogante y herida, quizá confundida y con una ansiedad detrás de toda ella, y no lo decía por la figura de Yamato a sus espaldas, de pie y con el control en la mano, que la había molestado con el tema de su profesión.

—Estaba haciendo un taller de actuación pero ya no quiero, estuve perdiendo el tiempo —dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, y Matt un "Jaa!" con malas intenciones, Mimi le respondió lanzándole el salero que golpeó su hombro—. ¡Ojala te coma un gato!

Momo, el gato de Mimi, fue lo primero en lo que pensé y como si mis pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, el gatito entró en escena y se subió a las piernas bien formadas de Mimi, y lo decía con todo derecho pues el pequeño short ajustado dejaba volar la imaginación hasta del más inocente.

—¿Actuación? Si no te gusta ¿por qué lo tomaste en un principio? —inquirí, haciendo bailar a la cucharilla en la taza de café con azúcar.

—No lo sé, quería ser famosa… ¡Ay no lo sé! Pero perdí cuatro años de mi vida allí, eso está muy mal —admitió más fastidiada.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

Pensé en intentar ayudarla a buscar algo mientras esperaba que se hicieran las diez de la mañana y poder irme a hacer guardia en el hospital. La miré al rostro y ella, aún con la cara sobre los brazos, me miraba con los ojos cristalinos y color miel. Ahora pasaba por la borrachera de siempre (no la de esta mañana), me mareaba, se aceleraba el corazón, tenía ganas de correr y comenzaba a sentirme feo… sí, como si ni siquiera fuera merecedor de mirar tanta belleza en ella.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Hacer? —me sacó de mis pensamientos, por ese momento sentí como si estuviéramos solos ella y yo, como si el ruido de canal a canal fuera parte de nuestro organismo, pero lo que me mantenía creyente con que era de día fueron sus efectos en mí.

—Sí, ya sabes… Quizá te guste la moda, te gusta plantar flores, la playa…

Ella pareció meditarlo porque alzó la vista y observó el televisor por unos pocos segundos seguido de un suspiro más… Oh, si sólo ella supiera que también suspiraba así…

—La cocina, creo que me gusta cocinar… es de lo único de lo que no me he cansado en la vida —siempre hacía eso, me daba más respuestas de las que en verdad necesitaba.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de lo único de lo que no te has cansado en la vida?

—Pues que nunca termino algo cuando lo empiezo y me aburro de las cosas con mucha rapidez. Sé que está mal pero ya es hasta normal en mí —dijo—. Me cuesta decidir algo.

En ese último instante no me miró, por lo que lo tomé como una mentira piadosa.

—Entonces… ¿te aburres rápido de tus amistades? —pregunté y ella subió la cabeza con los ojos abiertos con desmesura, allí me arrepentí de la pregunta—. Lo siento, olvídalo, ¿sí? —Mimi asistió y cerró los ojos para seguir escuchándome—. ¿Algún tipo de comida que te guste cocinar?

—Hago lo que sea, cuando sea. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora Izzy? ¿Acaso te ha caido tan mal un poco de whisky? —ella se levantó y puso su mano sobre mi frente, sentí el calor puntear en mi entrepierna y otras punzadas más veloces en mi pecho, maldición… ¿por qué ahora?—. Estás algo calientito, no deberías tomar café.

—¡Nutrición! —grité y me levanté de la silla, Yamato y Mimi voltearon a verme, pero el zapping jamás se detuvo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No te gustaría ser nutricionista? —le dije ahora con un poco más de vergüenza, pues sí, seguro me había visto como un estúpido al saltar así.

—Oh… —se detuvo—. Oh… Bueno, jamás lo había considerado… yo…

—Puedo conseguir un cupo para ti en la universidad, ¿no te gustaría? Al menos así harás algo mientras te quedes aquí en Odaiba, luego regresarás a la actuación o a otra cosa —seguí animándola—. Nunca es malo saber de todo un poco.

Mimi volvió a tardar en responder, pero entonces ella también se puso de pie con un ánimo y entusiasmo más notorio, su alegría y su mirada entretenida podían mantenerme despierto todo el día aunque me estuviera quedando sin alma, justo como ahora.

—No, ¿sabes qué? No volveré a actuar. Es más, sí, me encantaría aprender algo y ser doctora, debe ser divertido ayudar a los demás. ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?

Se me iluminó el cielo con su sonrisa y la idea de poder acompañarla todos los días a la universidad, aunque claramente iría más adelantado que ella, eso no me impedía salir entre clases y visitarla dondequiera que estuviera. Mi gloria tuvo una nube gris relampagueando, y el fuerte sonido se estrelló en mi mejilla por la bofetada de Hikari, que acababa de llegar con los ojos hechos nada, ahora yo me preguntaba qué le había hecho.

—¡Eres un animal! ¿Qué te hice yo? —vociferó ella con un tono de voz agudo.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ¿por qué me golpeas?

—_¡Por qué me golpeas! _—se burló ella con una voz insultante y luego hizo sonidos estúpidos más el golpe sobre mi pecho que me hundió el corazón que antes Mimi había logrado que comenzara a latir—. ¿Por qué te golpeo? Oh, disculpa Sr. Inocencia, sabes bien lo que hiciste.

Ella estaba irritada, molesta y destrozada. ¿Qué clase de criatura pudo haberle hecho tanto daño una niña tan dulce como la hermana de Tai? Sabía bien que no le agradaba del todo, pero eso no le daba derecho de acusarme sobre algo de lo que en verdad yo no era culpable, entonces fueron sus ojos, su boca, la nariz, su voz lo que hizo llegar al punto de que en verdad estaba muy mal y necesitaba ayuda urgente, pero no mía, porque terminaría siendo comida china.

—Te juro que no sé de qué hablas.

—¡Pues de esto! ¿A qué otra cosa me podría referir?

Ella lanzó el montón de tiras de papel en mi cara, algunas de las puntas de ellas me rasguñaron pero aún seguía sin entender, hasta que volteé un pedazo de una de las fotografías y me encontré con parte del rostro de Tk y su cabello. Sus fotos. Aunque eso aún no tenía lógica.

—Quiero saber qué te hice —pidió ella de brazos cruzados con la mirada tan dura y fría como una piedra.

—A ver, Kari —le dijo Mimi, intentando ablandar la situación, aunque ella tampoco entendía nada de la situación—. Primero cálmate. Segundo, explícanos qué sucedió, sin agredir verbalmente a nadie.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas al Sr. Responsabilidades —su tono amenazador y el odio reflejado en cada gesto me hacía temblar internamente, esperaba que no se notara.

Recogí otro poco de pedazos de fotografías, a medida que las tomaba me daba cuenta que eran todas imágenes de ella y el hermanito de Yamato, todas cortadas en millones de partes pero no sólo eso… sino que también un pedazo de papel. A penas lo tomé con las manos, ella me la quitó con furia y se apegó a Mimi como protección.

—No sé ni para qué vengo a intentar aclarar las cosas contigo.

Pero no, antes de que se fuera Takeru apareció para tomarla y allí se desmoronó. Lo abrazó con fuerza y él nos miró pidiendo explicaciones, que por supuesto yo no iba a dar porque no me las sabía, no sabía qué había hecho.

Lo que fuera, estaba seguro que no estaba conciente al hacerlo… No señor.

—Kari, escúchame —rogué con un tono bastante conocido en mí—. De verdad no sé qué tienen que ver estas fotografías cortadas conmigo… no sé en serio lo que pasa, siento que me perdí de algo.

Ella se volteó aún aferrada a Takeru.

—Entraste a mi habitación en la madrugada, pero no te dije absolutamente nada porque no me escuchaste y no tenía ganas de correr tras de ti a las cinco de la mañana; pero cuando fui a tu habitación esta mañana todo estaba en la basura, mis fotografías más preciadas y mi cámara, todo estaba echado a perder, ¡por tú culpa! —descontrol—. ¿Qué te hice Koushiro? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Pensé que habíamos hecho las pases?

Eso era demasiado. Me estaba culpando de algo que ni no recordaba haber hecho, no podía quedar como el acosador que entraba a su habitación para robar fotografías con su noviecito y romperlas todas, hasta su cámara. ¡Eso no sonaba a mí!

—¡Me estás culpando de algo que no soy responsable!

—¡Todo tiene que ver con tus responsabilidades! Aterriza, Koushiro, eres tan niño como yo, no puedes manejar ni tu propia vida solito, tienes que vivir de molestar a los demás…

—Hikari, cálmate un poco —pidió Takeru pero ella estaba salida de sus cabales, muy salida.

—¡No, no! No me voy a calmar nada, tuve mucha paciencia con él. Yo tampoco soy tan linda y dulce, ¿sabías? Puedo ser más cruel que Sora y Mimi juntas.

Takeru acariciaba su brazo con demasiado apuro como para poder relajarla, seguro él tampoco entendía nada. Mimi, quien permanecía taciturna, tampoco comprendía nada pero estaba pensando demasiado, como si en serio fuera a levantar una acusación en contra de mí.

—¡Se acabó! —aulló Yamato y estrelló su taza de café contra el mármol—. Parecen unos niñitos discutiendo, si ambos se van a quedar aquí deberían aprender a soportarse, o por lo menos no se busquen problemas entre sí mismos que incluyan a los demás. Quién sea que tuviera la culpa, ya no importa… solamente dejen de discutir por cosas estúpidas.

Yamato no terminó de dar su discurso cuando Kari ya se había marchado pisando con fuerza en cada pie, el chico de las fotografías se fue detrás de ella y yo me lancé vencido en mi silla. Matt tampoco tardó mucho en marcharse sin decir más nada, estaba tan molesto como Kari pero sin razón aparente.

Ya nadie tenía razones para nada.

Todos amanecieron molestos. O bastante extraños.

Lo confirmé con Sora, que bajó con lentes Uzzlang de sol, con un vestido pequeño y un pantalón de nylon negro. Su humor estaba decaído y tomó un Gatorade de la nevera, no dijo más nada y se marchó. Al salir, sólo escuché que se despedía con una voz deprimente y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse; allí comprendí que era bastante tarde y había perdido tiempo con la discusión de Hikari, ahora ¿qué me diría Taichi por haberle hecho algo así a su hermanita? Podía defenderme porque en verdad no recordaba nada.

—¿Estabas borracho? —la voz de Mimi me sacó de mi nube de mis hipótesis. Debía apresurarme y llegar a la universidad—. Quizá sí hiciste lo que Kari dice, ella no miente nunca y tú no te acuerdas de nada.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Me estás acusando? ¿No me crees cuando digo que no lo hice nada?

Ahora también tenía un poco de ese malhumor. Me costaba creer cómo mi relación con Mimi había avanzado en tan poco tiempo y cómo se deterioraba tan rápidamente…

—No te acuso, estoy intentando buscarle lógica a lo que pasó —se defendió sin agredir.

—¡No puede ser, Mimi! Ella acaba de decir que es mucho peor que tú y Sora juntas.

—¡Por favor, Izzy! Ella sólo lo dice porque está irritada y enojada, ¡ella jamás será más agresiva que Sora! —gritos otra vez, ahora ella también estaba en mi contra y eso era más difícil de asimilar que Hikari me odiara, porque en sí, ella me odiaba desde mucho antes—. ¿Insinúas acaso que Kari es una mentirosa?

—Puede llegar a serlo… como todo el mundo.

—¡Este es el colmo, Koushiro! —ella se dispuso a irse y yo ya no tenía ganas de salir corriendo, estaba estresado y cansado de tanta gritería a las nueve de la mañana—. Puedes llamarme boba, puedes meterte con mi orgullo, y todo lo que se te ocurra, pero jamás Koushiro, **jamás** te metas con mis amigas…

Ella se fue moviendo sus caderas al son de su rabieta y las ganas de correr a ayudar a Kari, como lo estaba haciendo Takeru, y Tai no tardaría, prefería irme de una vez que esperar una nueva gritería que formaría el jefe de la casa.

—Y para que te lo sepas ¡Guárdate la dichosa inscripción de la universidad! No necesito nada de ti.

Tomé mis cosas, y sin pensar en más nada salí por la puerta trasera, subí a mi auto y me marché directamente a la Universidad. En la facultad todo transcurrió con extrema normalidad y mucha rapidez, que no me gustó en lo absoluto porque implicaba que el momento de regresar a casa se acercaba, Tai me diría millones de cosas y yo no podría defenderme como debía ¡Si tan sólo Hikari dejara hablarse! Ella no quería escucharme y mantenía la teoría de que era yo el culpable.

¿Y si Mimi tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba borracho al hacerlo?

Jamás había estado en un estado semejante y eso me tensaba otro poco, comenzaba a dudar hasta qué punto me podía mantener conciente y por qué no sabía cómo responder mis propias preguntas, pero entonces recordé una frase que dijo mi propia madre: "Cuando ya no encuentres respuestas a algo, hazte nuevas preguntas"

Grandes y sabías palabras. Mi familia era un gran apoyo en mi vida; mi madre era sumamente joven y mi padre no se quedaba atrás de esa juventud, ambos se criaron en Okinawa igual que yo, pero eran originarios de Odaiba. Mi hermana era la locura en vida, principalmente por sus ataques de rabia semejantes a los de Hikari, pero con más ira.

No sabía por qué debía recordarlos ahora, no era necesario, no ahora. Mi mente debía estar ocupada en qué decirle a todo aquel que me preguntara acerca de lo ocurrido en la mañana. Excusas buenas y creíbles.

Cuando ya estuve dentro, el ruido de la sartén y el olor a comida despertaron mi hambre y la curiosidad. Matt estaba en la cocina con Takeru, que hacía mi labor. El televisor estaba programado en un canal de música Coreana y no entendía ni el "Yog". Para mi suerte, ninguno de ellos dos estaba molesto conmigo, me sonrieron y comencé a ayudarlos como un escondite de lo que podrían ser palabras de Tai. Me sorprendió mucho que, cuando él bajó, tomara sólo un plato de comida, me saludara con la mano muy gentilmente y se marchara escaleras arriba ¡Y seguían los ánimos sin sentidos en todos!

No había rastro de las chicas, ni siquiera su olor. Por lo que no corría tanto riesgo preguntándoles a los chicos.

—¿Y las muchachas? —inquirí tragando el arroz. Sólo comíamos los tres allí, aún con la música coreana al fondo.

—Arriba.

Me respondió Takeru. En eso Matt se puso de pie y musitó algo parecido a "no tengo hambre" y lanzó la comida a la basura con una velocidad peligrosa, también se fue de la cocina.

—Todos están arriba —reiteró Tk.

—¿Por qué? —yo hacía preguntas muy tontas últimamente.

—Bueno, Sora ha estado sin ganas de hablar, Taichi está preocupado porque no quiere comer, no duerme y se la pasa vomitando en el baño, estábamos esperándote para que le dieras una revisada a su estado físico, incluso le ofrecimos el psicólogo de Taichi pero también se rehusó.

Takeru también dejó de comer al momento que yo dejé de hacerlo y miramos la comida con lástima. No había apetito por ningún lado y el delicioso olor había sido reemplazado por angustia y agonía. Pensaba que Sora era tan enfermiza como lo fue Tai en aquel momento, al menos ella lo era últimamente; ya comenzaba a sospechar que no podía tratarse más de un virus.

—¿Y las demás? —continué indagando en los pensamientos de Takeru, esperando que se abriera a mí.

—Hikari está deprimida y no ha dejado su habitación, ahora está durmiendo porque llegó de la universidad cansada. Mimi…

Su nombre hizo que mis oídos se afinaran y una parte muy centrada en mi pecho comenzó a lanzar veneno que se expandía por cada vena en mi organismo.

—¿Qué pasa con Mimi?

—Estuvo muy mal, por alguna razón que sólo Hikari sabe, y sospecho que Sora también, no quiere estar fuera de su habitación. Si te acercas sólo escuchas su voz, lleva cantando desde muy temprano. Al parecer eso no molesta a ninguna de las dos en cama.

Eso fue duro. Algo pasaba. Los ánimos y humos seguían alterados, no sé porque todos los lunes les caían mal a todos.

Subí inmediatamente a revisar a Sora, no fue una sorpresa que Taichi no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento pero ella estaba en completo estado de salud bueno; una temperatura regular pero con mucho cansancio muscular, por lo que opté por darle suero y así recuperar lo que había perdido con los vómitos.

Al verla a los ojos, podía notar como su mal estado era más anímico que físico. Taichi tuvo un descanso y fue despedido de la habitación por la misma Sora, allí decidí que era tiempo de transformarme en el psicólogo, aunque ya había uno en casa, sabía que era mejor que yo mismo me ocupara de este asunto.

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo? —ella levantó su cabeza que estaba baja, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar me partieron el alma desde adentro, como si pudiera conectarme a ella y compartir parte de esa agonía—. Digo… que creo hay algo que hay algo que te está perturbando.

Ella asistió.

—¿Es por alguna amiga? —pregunté esperando que fuera por Mimi o Hikari pero negó rápidamente—. ¿Un hermano?

—Soy hija única —al fin habló.

—¿Un chico que te gusta?

Bingo. Tardó otro rato en responder.

—Izzy, a mí no me gusta nadie, no te ofendas, pero los hombres son unos idiotas —respondió con voz quebradiza, ella quería mentir pero desgraciadamente (y para sorpresa mía) podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Un hombre es idiota cuando quiere serlo Sora —dije—, pero supongamos que lo somos, ¿por qué deberías preocuparte por algo así?

—Porque vivo en una casa llena de filósofos que siempre tienen la razón.

Fría y tímida.

—¿Y tú no la tienes nunca? —negó—. ¿Segura?

—Yo soy un error de Dios, Koushiro —mi nombre en su boca se escuchó agotado y como una palabra de auxilio, con la manta cubría su rostro del mío, y el mismo cabello le servía como cortina para tapar su sufrimiento—. Debería de estar a seis metros bajo tierra

—¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

Sora agachó la mirada y se miró las manos finas, eran del mismo tono de su piel pero se veían más suaves que el terciopelo, Sora me gustaba de un modo muy distinto al que me gustaba Mimi, era parte de las ganas que me daban de conocerla y abrazarla, de estar a su lado siempre, así como el impulso de querer hacerla sentir mejor aunque _este_ no fuera mi problema.

—Nadie.

—Puedes confiármelo —pedí.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sola… seguro se sentía sola.

—Un chico… —respondió ella—. Tienes razón, estoy así por un muchacho y estoy dolida de que así sea, me siento desdichada de ser rechazada y golpeada en el corazón.

Rompió en llanto y se quitó las sábanas de encima, allí se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con fuerza, llorando… un llanto que jamás había pensado ver en mi vida, cargado de dolor y despecho, de odio a sí misma y ganas de correr del destino que no le gustaba.

Me quedé con ella un rato para que se calmara, dejándola lagrimear otro rato más, que no duró menos de 2 minutos y más de 3.

—Sora, escúchame —ella levantó su cabeza y me miró con cuidado, lejana pero a la vez abierta a mí—. No sé cuántos te lo han dicho, pero hay muchos que esperan por ti, no puedes lanzarte al vacío sólo porque no funcionó con quien fuera que estuviste antes. Tú necesitas mirar un nuevo amanecer y comenzar a ignorar el atardecer, no esperes a que se haga de día, disfruta de la noche también.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo y miró al balcón con algo nuevo en los ojos, un pequeño punto brillante que se metía en su sangre y la alimentaba a partir de ahora, sonrió de medio lado y sin mostrar sus dientes blancos.

—Tienes razón, no debería dejar que todo se me cayera.

—Exacto, ahora toma ese ánimo y siémbralo, te aseguró que no pasarán más de cinco minutos para que sientas el efecto —se carcajeó tenuemente—. Te lo dije.

—Pareces un niño, Izzy, estoy pensando que puedes ganarle a Tk.

Cambiamos un poco el tema y comenzamos a hablar de su trabajo, estaba en un receso que pronto llegaría a su final y que en serio debía estar sana y sin preocuparse por cosas minúsculas. Sora tenía un gran corazón, pero alguien le estaba haciendo crecer del lado incorrecto y sin conocerla, me veía en la obligación de hacer que a partir de ahora, las hojas crecieran saludables.

Me despedí y la dejé dormir, pues tendría un examen con Kido dentro de dos días y necesitaba estudiar mucho. Tomé una bocanada de aire y toqué en la puerta de Mimi, ya había restado bastante tiempo hablando con Sora (no podía decir que lo perdí porque al menos ella confiaba más en mí). La puerta de Mimi se sentía con menos presión y más suave, aunque más frágil a mi tacto.

Mimi abrió la puerta con la cara dura, las luces estaban prendidas y el estéreo encendido con un poco de la música parecida a la que Yamato y Takeru tenían abajo… aunque su voz, su voz era hermosa, jamás había oído a alguien cantar tan bien como ella.

—Hola —la saludé.

—¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Koushiro Izumi! —bramó con sorna, seguía molesta.

—No soy un holograma.

—Los chistes son míos, cariño —anotó con odiosidad—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Disculparme —me sinceré, ya estaba bueno, sabía que con Hikari no llegaría a nada pero al menos correría con suerte si Mimi decidía escucharme—. Sé que me alteré un poco y no te escuché… estuve pensando que… tal vez, sí… entré borracho pero no explica mis conductas, yo no soy así.

Mimi abrió toda la puerta de su habitación y guardó silencio, pero al ver que yo no me movía me pidió que pasara amablemente, yo moví un pie, luego otro, y otro mecánicamente aunque estaba más pendiente de lo femenina que era su habitación.

—Te disculpo. Yo también me alteré por la gritería.

Silencio.

Un viento frío me llegó a la nuca y bajó hasta mi espalda baja, Mimi estaba igual de incómoda que yo y seguro también buscaba algo para hablar y que no me fuera, lo sabía por como jugaba con su almohada y cómo se había pegado a la puerta para que no saliera.

Vacío.

Pero ella rompió eso.

—Oye… lo de la universidad…

Saqué un papel doblado de mi bolsillo ancho y se lo extendí, ella lo leyó con rapidez y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Debes ir a firmar unos cuantos papeles, es todo. Si quieres puedo acompañarte mañana.

—¡Koushiro, eres un milagro!

Mimi se lanzó a mí en un abrazó, pero para mí significó más que eso, pegada así de cerca, sentí su corazón latiendo de felicidad sobre el mío y como el apretón en el abrazo se iba desgastando pero aún no se despegaba de mí.

—No quiero volver a hacerte enojar, no me gusta pelear con la gente —alcé mis manos para posarlas en su fina espalda y acariciarla dulcemente; me gustaba verla feliz, sonreír, como cuando la había visto en frente de la puerta hace casi una semana y como la recordaba de algún lado extraño.

—Me gusta como eres Kou —se aceleró—. Eres muy dulce y preocupado, atento y… y ¡yo soy una loca que no sabe qué hacer con su vida! —no se apartaba seguía allí. Mimi era notoriamente más alta que yo, incluso descalza lo era, pero su cabeza se ajustaba perfectamente en mi hombro ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan bien? ¿Tan calurosa y acaramelada? Sentía que no podría tenerla jamás.

Para terminar aquel instante soñado, su gato en recuperación, Momo, se arrulló en sus pies y ella se tuvo que apartar por las cosquillas que hacían de la cola de este. Quería matar al gato, pero no literalmente, sólo meterlo en una jaula y que no saliera jamás.

Mimi tomó al gatito y lo levantó acercándomelo.

—¿Quieres ir con Kou? —le preguntó al gatito, éste hizo movimientos raros con las patitas abiertas, mostrando las garras afiladas, demasiado afiladas— ¡Ándale!, no seas grosero, Izzy no te hará nada —tomé al gato con cierta repelencia, nunca me agradaron mucho los animales, y Momo no era la excepción.

Lo llamé varias veces por su nombre, pero luego se fastidió y saltó hasta Mimi.

—Solamente quiere estar contigo… tiene un caso agudo de Mimitis —yo también tenía esa enfermedad.

—No, con Kari y Sora se lleva perfectamente, pero hasta con Takeru pasa lo mismo que contigo, un momento y se fastidia.

—No le gustan los chicos… es raro, un gato hombre suele apegarse con sus dueños masculinos.

Mimi sonrió y me miró con timidez.

—Nunca revisé qué era —dijo como bomba, su mejillas se incendiaron en vergüenza y realidad marcándola con una hermosura anormal en ella.

Me ofrecí a ser quien mirara el sexo del gato, aunque luego de tomarlo me arañó la mano entera y comencé a sangrar, genial, ahora se me infectaría por el estúpido gato, mejor dicho, gata, porque ya no me quedaban dudas de que me odiaba. Mimi explotó en risa y acarició a su preciada gatita.

—¡Te odia!

—Tú también, te estás riendo.

—¿Desde cuándo reírse es odiar?

—Desde que la gata me mordió y me hizo sangrar.

Me pude limpiar sin apuros acompañado del tema gatuno hasta que se hizo bastante tarde y tuve que irme, aunque hubiera deseado poder verla dormir como el ángel que era, pero ya la noche hacía de las suyas en ella misma y su sueño y bostezos me hicieron alejarme rápido.

En mi habitación también estaba esa calidez que experimenté en la suya, al parecer me la había traído conmigo, sentía esa anormal felicidad y la estúpida sonrisa en mis mejillas al recostar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, esperando que mis días continuaran para seguir viéndola… aunque en verdad no fuéramos nada.

La siguiente mañana no fue igual a la del día anterior, no tenía dolor de cabeza y al menos estaba seguro dónde estaba, pero mi estado era un misterio, una especie de estupidez con ansiedad. Me aseé y vestí para bajar temprano y encontrarme con todos en la cocina, Sora aún tenía los lentes oscuros y la cabeza pegada al plato de comida pero aún así cuchicheaba con Hikari, escondida a sus espaldas. Takeru miraba entretenido una película de acción justo con Mimi, que miraba con cierto deseo a Orlando Bloom

Debía tenerlo en cuenta, yo no era como Bloom.

Taichi iba de un lado acomodándose la corbata y Kido se tomaba el café prestándole atención al gatito a los pies de Mimi. Seguro buscaría la manera de sacarlo sin parecer asesinato.

Tenía que admitir que Kido guardaba miradas que me hacían temer, él no era una mala persona, sólo muy reservado y atento a sí mismo. Lo conocí ya que por un tiempo fue tutor de mi hermana, aunque a ella tampoco le caía demasiado bien y teníamos el mismo tipo de miedo; debía vigilarlos aunque él siempre fuera educado con ella. Era un hombre inteligente y muy centrado en lo que quería, pero "lo que quería" seguro no era vivir con un montón de niñitos. Había algo que lo mantenía en esta casa.

Como mi razón. Cuando Taichi llegó al hospital malherido, hace casi un año, yo estaba en mi turno de guardia, estudiando el postgrado. Me contó su historia, sin demasiados detalles, lo que había pasado con su familia y la chica de su vida, sin evitarlo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, así que, entre su psicólogo y yo, logramos animarlo a intentar vivir una vez más. Más tarde surgió el tema de su herencia y el terreno que Yuuko le había dejado como el primogénito que era, invitando por fin a Yamato a quedarse con él y seguidamente a mí, el hermano de Ishida también vino a vivir con nosotros ya que él no quería que se quedara solo.

Después de todo, todos teníamos razones para estar aquí pero bien podíamos irnos. Yo podía irme si así lo deseaba, Yamato podría tener 20 casas como está y Takeru podría ser heredero de la fortuna de su padrastro pero **no**. Ninguno se iba de la casa. En cuanto a las chicas, sólo esperarían a que repararan el departamento que les pertenecía, aunque no entendía porque mejor no simplemente Hikari le pedía un préstamo a Taichi, o lo más normal, que Tai lo ofrezca.

Joe Kido no se iría hasta conseguir algo ajeno, aunque a veces hasta yo mismo olvidaba que él vivía en nuestra casa. La mansión era realmente quienes éramos, nos representaba a cada uno de los que vivíamos aquí… menos a él; sereno, agitado, sin sentido.

También me senté y les sonreí a todos, pronto Kari se movió y le anunció a su hermano que se iría, este le dijo que fuera con cuidado y besó su frente. Así se despedían los hermanos Yagami. Sora le siguió con una calma anormal, llamó a Taichi con la mirada y se retiraron de la habitación, los dos hacia la sala.

Yamato, Takeru y Joe también; de una manera distinta cada uno. Mimi estaba allí y se levantó apagando el televisor, se estiró toda y sonrió. ¡Ah, qué hermosa se veía hoy!

—¿Estás listo para acompañarme? —preguntó ella, yo tardé en entender a lo que se refería porque no dejaba de mirar sus labios bañados en bálsamo.

—Eh, sí —dije—. ¿Vamos en mi auto?

Ella asistió y salimos por la puerta trasera, dejando la casa sola, por… segunda vez en la semana, pero con Momo allí. Abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella pasara pero en lugar de subirse, Mimi gritó con pánico en cada nota.

—¿Qué sucede? —la tomé por los hombros y ella se escondió detrás de mí, saltando.

—¡Una… una… **rata**!

—¿Que qué?

—¡Eso, esa cosa peluda que está en el asiento! —señaló con repugnancia al roedor, Mimi no paró de gritar y a mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de tener una rata en mi auto, y mucho menos que Mimi gritara—. ¡Otra rata! —y gritara otra vez—. Koushiro, ¡mátalas, mátalas!

—¿¡Cómo las mato! —pánico, había toda una familia de ratas en mi auto nuevo: 10 ratas gordas, negras y peludas.

—¡No sé, no sé! ¡Has algo! —ella estaba espantada, y la musofobia era bastante notoria ahora.

Mimi corría despavorida por toda el estacionamiento intentando alejarse de los animalitos hasta que una de esas ratas salió del auto y pasó por sus pies, allí me quedé sin tímpanos. Por suerte, Sora y Taichi aún estaban dentro y salieron a revisar qué sucedía. Mimi corrió, se lanzó en brazos a Sora y ésta la cargó como si fueran una pareja recién casada, una escena muy cómica si no estuvieran las ratas dentro de mi auto.

—¡Qué pasa aquí! —Sora dejó caer a Mimi al suelo de la impresión y al ver la segunda rata salir del auto—. ¡Oh por Dios! Voy a tener que matar a alguien por meter la pata así, ¡le dije que no se metiera con Kou!

Yo también, yo también.

Comencé a prestarle un poco más de atención a las palabras de Sora mientras ayudaba a Mimi a ponerse de pie y Taichi, Sora y yo (con una valentía enorme) tomábamos a las ratas que quedaban y las metíamos en una caja. ¿Quién podía meterse conmigo y que Sora conociera al mismo tiempo? Mimi, le tenía pánico a las ratas. Yamato jamás; quizá Tk pero a él no le había hecho nada por lo que una sola persona me quedó.

**Hikari Yagami**.

… Niña traviesa…

… Muy traviesa…

Mimi no quiso subir a mi auto luego del ataque de los roedores, y yo tampoco, pero tuve que aguantar el olor de sus eses y orina que, aparte de ser tóxico y nocivo, apestaba peor que los desechos de un perro callejero en el basurero.

Tachikawa optó por ir en su automóvil y seguirme en el camino. Logramos inscribirla y empezaría a estudiar en un mes, por ese lado todo estaba bien. Ahora por el otro… yo no era vengativo, jamás lo fui, pero tenía en mí ese impulso de regresarle el golpe a la hermana de Tai, aunque menos fuerte y sin heridos, porque la espalda de Mimi no terminó perfecta luego de que Sora la dejara caer.

¿Y quién más podría ayudarme en la venganza?

—A ver Izzy, déjame ver si entendí —él cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia—. ¿Tú quieres que te ayude a vengarte de la hermanita pequeña de Tai, sin violencia?

—¡Bájale a la voz Yamato! —lo chisté y miré a todos lados para que nadie nos estuviera observando, o escuchando; había caido bajo, muy bajo… pero tenía mucho por caer aún—. Además, sólo será una vez, si ella quiere guerra con Koushiro Izumi, habrá guerra.

Yamato rodó los ojos y desató una sonrisa, extendió su mano para estrecharla, y lo hice.

—Trae refresco, cola y galletas. Te veo en el jardín a las mil.

Asistí y esperamos pacientemente hasta que fuera la hora indicada, Matt, para ninguna sorpresa mía, tenía una llave maestra, así que abrir el auto de Hikari no fue cosa de trabajo. Él estaba demasiado relajado y yo cuidaba mucho que no nos vieran, porque aún pasaban autos por la calle e iluminaban nuestros cuerpos envueltos en ropa negra, creando sombras.

—Yamato, apúrate —susurré mientras me escondía y él seguía de pie.

—Silencio —no susurró—, me desconcentras. Acepté ayudarte porque no tengo nada más bueno que hacer con mi vida.

Escuchamos un "clic" y la sonrisa de triunfo se asomó por la comisura de sus labios: lo conseguimos. Yamato pidió la coca, así la untó por todo el volante del auto y la silla del piloto, siguiendo de la cola que sólo colocó en el volante y las galletas en migajas por todo el asiento pegándose, y en el volante. No era la gran venganza pero era lo que quería, sólo un poco de maldad.

—Si querías una buena venganza le hubieras roto los neumáticos pero no, tenías que ser tan bueno —acusó Yamato, cerrando la puerta molesto.

—Tú eres el que tenía la libre elección, yo no te pedí que hicieras esto precisamente.

—Ve a dormir, y espera la venganza mañana —me palmeó la espalda y se fue directo por las escaleras. Yo lo seguí sin más nada que decir, estaba cansado y debía esperar la venganza como bien había dicho.

Antes de dormir, recordé que jamás me había comportado así pero con ella debía hacerlo, estaba dejándome ser golpeado y en la vida las cosas no son así. Las batallas siempre hay que acabarlas ganando de la mejor forma, pero cuando no se puedo, el contraataque es la única salida.

En mi caso, muy divertida.

.

.

_Hikari Yagami POV's_

Tenía que gritar, tenía que golpear algo y lo hice. La corneta de mi _Tucson_ resonó con fuerza en todo el jardín, y activó la alarma de los otros autos creando un escándalo aún mayor, mis manos se pegaron al maldito volante y olía a rayos. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

Bien, bien, ya estaba bueno, debía admitir que yo era la culpable por querer vengarme pero era injusto; si bien Koushiro jamás fue de mi agrado ni yo del suyo, no entendía por qué tenía que hacerme la vida cuadritos. Primero, el día de nuestra llegada, luego en Halloween y al muy idiota se le ocurrió entrar a mi habitación a las cinco de la madrugada. Recuerdo aquel susto, fue tanto mi pánico que no pude pedir auxilio. Él entró en calzoncillos a mi habitación, ¿qué otra reacción iba a tener? Aunque claro… si hubiese sido otro habitante en la casa posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho, pero era _él_.

Me alejé lo más que pude de la puerta hasta que caí de la cama y me escondí tras ésta, el de cabellos rojizos metió las manos en unos de mis cajones y se cayó al suelo, para sorpresa mía, siguió arrastrándose hasta llegar a la puerta e irse.

Mi cabeza procesaba las imágenes con agonía y mi cerebro le dijo a mi corazón que había sido suficiente, y mis miedos con ese loco en la casa se hacían más grandes, ni la puerta con llave me salvaba de ese acosador despistado.

Tenía que actuar.

Si bien al despertar corrí a su habitación, no estaba él, pero lo que había tomado de mi habitación sí. Takeru y yo tomamos esas fotografías en nuestra cita de Sega Joypolis, y él las había dañado con cortes rectos y verticales, cada imagen hecha nada, y mi cámara rota y desarmada. Lo que veía era un castigo y la gota que rebasó el vaso. Fin de la niña buena. O actuaba, o actuaba.

Mimi sugirió que quizá él estaba borracho, y Takeru aprobó esa posibilidad ya que él lo "conocía" mejor, y sabía que jamás había probado el licor hasta la noche anterior. ¿Me podría servir de algo? ¿Calmaría mi enojo? No. Yo seguía sin tener culpa, pudo molestar a cualquiera pero no, tenía que ser yo la víctima de todo eso.

En el primer momento sentí ira e impotencia, Taichi no podía saberlo. No podía. En esas fotos estaba mi dolor de que aún me importaba Takeru, que me gustaba cuando él había pedido alejarnos. Ya sabía que en algún momento tendría que llenarme de valor y decírselo pero el momento no era ahora, y mucho menos que estaba deprimida y cegada por la irritación.

Así como también estaba segura que sólo una persona iba a ayudarme con la venganza. Esa misma noche, ella nos contó a Mimi a mí lo devastada que estaba (aunque antes fui la primera en soltar la sopa y decir el problema con Koushiro), lloré con ella… podía sentir su pena y la herida aún abierta en su pecho mientras contaba todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Yamato.

Sudor.

Gritos.

Lágrimas.

Muerte.

Yamato había dicho que la quería ver muerta, eso no era fácil de escuchar para mi madre sustituta. Sora nunca fue una mala muchacha, ni tampoco podía ser sólo la victima de la novela, ella también era culpable de muchas cosas… como que yo me mudara y tuviera que dejar a Taichi, y que éste tuviera que ir a rehabilitación. Son cosas grandes, pero han sido más las que ha sufrido, que las que le hemos perdonado.

Siempre se sintió en deuda con los Yagami (la familia conformada sólo por Taichi y yo, y tal vez, muy escondido, mi padre) por ser quienes más la ayudamos en el funeral de Haruhiko. Sora sufrió mucho más cuando pasó el tiempo y conoció a Kouji, él la había hecho tan feliz, se le veía más alegre cada día y la había transformado en una gran jovencita pero unos meses después la fantasía se volvió de cristal templado y un solo golpe en lugar indicado quebró su vida, literalmente, Sora estaba muerta en vida.

No podía salir, no podía moverse. No era ella, no era nadie. Dentro no sucedía nada.

Hasta que llegó Taichi… pero las cosas no mejoraron demasiado. Aunque la felicidad duro más, Sora siempre decía que prefería tener una vida entera a su lado que un final feliz, porque no podía terminar ese amor. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó, fue un homicidio mutuo, yo te destruí, destrúyeme a mí.

Me di cuenta que Sora comparaba ambas situaciones, la diferencia:

**Ella no iba a matar a Yamato**.

No hablaba de darle un tiro o clavarle un puñal por la espalda. No quería ser tan importante en su vida como para destruírsela, nosotras, Mimi y yo, notábamos a Yamato con una normalidad fría de todos los días.

Porque Matt no era igual a Tai.

No podía combinar helados con nachos, o chocolate y parrilla. Estaba mal. Pero Sora estaba destinada a permanecer en el medio, y ella no quería, no pretendía que así fuera. Él le pidió que lo olvidase, que intentara no mirarlo, que no tenía que conocerla, que ella no tenía que mudarse en un principio, que ni siquiera debía vivir.

Fue duro escucharlo. Mimi no tardó en maldecirlo y odiarlo un poco más, aunque notaba que tenía cierto contacto extraño con el rubio que me ponía los pelos de punta, gracias a Dios no era mi rubio.

A penas arreglamos las cosas con Sora, Mimi nos soltó parte de su agonía al recordar con más fuerzas a Takuya, luego ésta última tuvo que retirarse y nos dejó en soledad a Sora y a mí. Allí hicimos el pacto.

—¿Vas a vengarte en serio? —preguntó alzando un poco la vista rojiza.

—¿Tengo cara de mentirosa?

—No estoy diciendo eso… digo… ¿quieres ayuda? Ya me cansé de estar llorando, aquí sentada, y seguro me vuelvo gorda estando todo el día en cama.

Me reí de su comentario, aún era muy temprano para vengarnos, Koushiro no había llegado, no podíamos tomar venganza aún. Luego de unas cuantas llamaditas, localicé lo que necesitaba, no iba a salir de mi habitación hasta que todo estuviera listo. Mi amigo de la universidad, Tomoki, las trajo, quince preciosas ratitas que él mismo había criado, no existía garantía de regreso pero pude darle un poco de dinero y dos ensayos de la morfología para poder quedármelas. Nadie sabía de esta parte.

Ya había visto a Sora abrir las puertas de los carros anteriormente así que ella sólo colaboraría en esa parte. Cuando se hizo de madrugada las dos salimos al jardín, con una moneda ella fue capaz de forjar la cerradura y así la venganza se hizo táctil. El asiento de Koushiro, el auto abierto. Sora no se la creía aún, pero no le pareció nada dramático cuando le dije que no quería que se involucrara más, pues la guerra era entre Koushiro Izumi y Hikari Yagami, no podía haber alguien más. El lunes, llené su auto de ratas.

Pero ahora me encontraba maldiciendo la creación y error de Dios: Izzy.

Me bajé del auto y mi pantalón estaba igual de pegajoso y con ese olor a rayos. ¡Excelente! Acababa de sacar mi auto del taller y ahora debía regresarlo para que limpiaran el tapete y toda la mueblería, ¿qué podía ser mejor?

Tenía que vengarme, así que esta vez lo haría sola. Luego de limpiar mi atuendo y el auto, comencé a trabajar en la venganza, más fuerte. ¿Podía confiar en Yamato? O más bien… ¿Yamato confiaría en mí? Me acerqué a él mientras preparaba la cena y deposité en el jugo de mi enemigo una buena cantidad de laxante y tapador, tenía que verlo retorciéndosele el estómago, llorando de la ira por no poder sacar todo lo que tenía en el intestino.

¡Bravo Hikari! Eres malísima.

Los siguientes días se me fueron entre risas por verlo levantarse y correr al baño, tal vez me había pasado un poquito de cantidad pero eso lo detuvo un buen tiempo, incluso pensé que las cosas se quedarían así para siempre y podía declararme ganadora, pero no. La guerra no terminaba, aunque me daba un receso para ocuparme de la universidad, otro poco a Sora y aconsejarla en sus citas con… Taichi.

Era extraño volver a verlos juntos, aunque ambos daban por seguridad que sólo salían como amigos, una noche de bolos, otro poco en la heladería, la continuidad en la habitación de Sora me dejaba menos tiempo para poder visitar a Takeru en su habitación mientras Yamato no estaba, y también que él pudiera venir a la mía. Otras veces acostumbrábamos a ir a la terraza, me sorprendía que hubiera una parte dónde podíamos ver la claraboya del comedor, y mejor aún, poder sentarnos encima de los vidrios sin peligro a que se cayeran y rompieran pues eran resistentes a todo. Claro. Mi abuelo siempre fue refinado y buscaba las cosas de mejor calidad, es decir, costosas.

—Es increíble cómo todo ha mejorado. Sora ha cambiado su estado de ánimo desde que Taichi la invita a algún lugar para pasar el rato —comentó mientras acariciaba mi espalda y mirábamos el atardecer—, ella se arregla más y no sale sin maquillaje.

—Es como dicen: "El amor nos hace arreglarnos para alguien" —dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En momentos así, donde sólo existíamos él y yo, borraba de mi cabeza la venganza y la agonía que a veces me daba ver a Tai tan apegado a Sora, pero eran grandes y los supervisaba del modo bueno, con que Sora estuviera feliz era suficiente para calmarme y aguantar otro poco. Ahora, podía ocuparme de mi chico, Takeru significaba todo para mí, a pesar de tener una agenda un poquito loca y escasa de sentido, había una parte que se iluminaba con una luz rosada pasión, esos eran los ratos que vivía con él.

Los desayunos a solas a tempranas horas en la mañana, los días en su habitación y cuando me besaba acariciándome el cuerpo entero. Tk y yo comenzábamos a tener una relación un poco más seria, aunque… nadie había mencionado qué éramos formalmente… ¡Ni siquiera éramos aceptados! Nos faltaba mucho por experimentar pero… una parte de mí que crecía velozmente… deseaba que él detuviera sus experimentos (o que yo lo detuviera) y poder concordar algo decente, ¿pedía mucho?

Esta inquietud de cada día me dejaba viva por la idea de que mañana podía ser peor. Esa era mi frase de vida: "Vívelo ahora, aunque no sea lo que desees"

No podía olvidar eso.

—Ah, pero es que a ti no te hace falta arreglarte, ¿verdad?

Siempre me ponía nerviosa con sus halagos caballerosos, aunque con este me atrapó, no sabía qué responder, porque ambas respuestas, sí o no, se escucharía mal.

—¡Deja de confundirme!

—Yo no dije que comenzaras a hablar de Márquez —se defendió él, en respuesta pude regresarle un pequeño beso para callarlo.

—Cuando hablo contigo a veces olvido pensar…

—Kari, no tienes porqué pensar siempre lo que haces —él puso ambas manos sobre mi rostro y acercó sus labios a los míos para volver a sentir esa emoción dentro de mí, como si un pequeño animalito se moviera en mi pecho y me hiciera cosquillas que se extendían a los dedos de mis pies, y pedía más y más. Más besos de Takeru—. Tú eres mi único amor verdadero…

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello que quedaba en la nuca y sin querer cayó de espaldas conmigo sobre él, pero no nos levantamos, se sentía tan bien estar allí solos… aunque claro, no era un lugar tan privado, no quería ni imaginarme qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiésemos estado en su habitación, o mucho peor (mejor), en la mía.

Era increíble creer todo lo que sentía por ese pequeño rubio de apenas unos meses mayor que yo, se hubiera desarrollado tanto en tan sólo casi un mes en esta casa. ¡Casi un mes! O quizá uno completo, porque las semanas se me iban volando entre mi corazón que latía a demasiada velocidad y mis pensamientos que ardían en llamas con él.

—¡Hey! —Takeru abrió los ojos y me quitó de encima, él se volteó y miramos debajo de la claraboya, Matt estaba con una escoba toqueteando el vidrio para que nos quitáramos, seguidamente nos hizo señas para que nos fuéramos con ambas manos. Quizá lo escuché mal, pero sus labios dijeron:— ¡Taichi va para arriba! —y siguió haciendo señas.

Takeru se bajó corriendo y se escondió detrás de la rampa de la piscina. Me quedé sentada allí con los nervios de punta. No, Tai no.

Para sorpresa mía, quien atravesó la puerta fue Sora y corrió hasta mí mientras me bajaba.

—¿Y Tk? —preguntó cuando me tuvo más cerca.

—Escondido por allá —señalé el lugar, pero en seguida quité mi mano porque mi hermano se apareció más atrás. Nervios, mareos. ¡Qué horrible se sentía mentirle!

No había superado eso… Que él y yo tuviéramos algo en secreto, para nuestra suerte, Sora y Mimi nos ayudaban como mis cómplices y Matt, como cómplice de Takeru.

Y eso no me hacía sentir mejor, porque ellos se meterían en problemas también.

—¡Hikari! Pensé que te habías ido, pero Koushiro me dijo que sí estabas aquí.

Ese niñato…

—Sí, estaba harta del aire de mi balcón, es que todo el mundo me ve y no… es horrible. Preferí tomar un poco de sol aquí —respondí temblorosa y dudosa, seguro notó que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Vestida así? ¿Sin bloqueador solar? —preguntó, mientras se acercaba a Sora y la abrazaba con cuidado.

—¡Ay pero qué tonta! ¡Lo dejé en la habitación de Sora! —grité fuerte, esperando que Takeru captara el plan.

Luego de eso, hubo un almuerzo tranquilo y silencioso, podía notar cómo la semana pasada entera había bajado la incomodidad y la tensión en el ambiente; notaba como Yamato ya no miraba a Sora con ese desprecio de los primeros días y Sora tampoco se preocupaba porque él lo hiciera o no, aunque por otro lado, ella intentaba ignorar las invitaciones "oscuras" de Tai. Lo que sí no cambió fue la mirada precavida de Koushiro y la mía, ahora me debía otra por andar de lengua floja y decir que estaba arriba, aunque bien pudo decir que Takeru estaba conmigo y eso me lanzaría directo al infierno.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le debía esa, o mejor, contrarrestaba la otra, aún así esperaba su contraataque, que por supuesto no tardó demasiado en llegar. A la mañana siguiente, como el resto de los días, había tomado la costumbre de revisar bien el auto antes de irme y no encontré nada, como el resto de la semana. Encendí el motor y ronroneó como todos los días, cuando ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras decidí prender el estéreo y escuchar una canción para relajarme pero en lugar de mi música serena, una sirena comenzó a escucharse alterándome completamente, no se callaba ni podía bajar el volumen, el equipo no se apagaba, estaba más que estropeado… y ahora sí.

Venganza para mí.

¿Hasta cuando duraría la guerra entre él y yo?

Luego de bajarme y desconectar el aparato de la batería, entendí que debía ser un poco más ruda por mi cuenta. Así decidí hacer una visita corta al C.C Aqua City… Le pondría final, pero no sé por qué sentía que mis maldades eran más grandes que las de él, Koushiro sólo se limitaba a irritarme y yo le hacía daño y lo destruía, ¿o era eso lo que quería que yo creyera?

—¡Detente Hikari! ¡Ahora! —me dije a mí misma, el dependiente volteó a mirar y me hundí en mí misma de la vergüenza.

No podía ablandarme ahora que tenía la guerra ganada. No ahora que podía demostrar que era tan fuerte como Mimi y Sora. Ellas eran lindas, con cuerpos magníficos y caracteres fuertes, de familias unidas… No era que las envidiara, pero sentía que era menos al lado de ellas, que era demasiado dulce e inocente, necesitaba desatar toda esa chica mala que tenía dentro y desgraciadamente la víctima era Koushiro.

Cuando llegué, verifiqué que su auto no estuviera estacionado y proseguí con mis compras de la tarde a entrar a la casa. En la azotea, preparé la mezcla de gel balístico, el que usaba la policía para imitar la carne humana. Sora ya estaba en casa, así que para esto sí tuve que pedirle cierta ayudita.

—Hikari —llamó ella y yo presté atención—. ¿No crees que con esto te estás pasando un poquitito de la raya?

—Tonterías, Sora.

—Lo digo en serio, inundar su habitación con gel es un golpe bajo —Sora estaba preocupada, seguro parecía una mujer salida del psiquiatra por el sudor del taladro removiendo la mezcla y los baldes ya llenos—. Se volverá loco.

—¡Él tiene la culpa! Quiere guerra y la tendrá.

Me ocupé de hacer bien la mezcla y decidí que la voz de mi casi madre pasará a un segundo plano, como el cantar de los pájaros y el viendo fresco de invierno chocando con los vidrios de la claraboya; me estaba comportando tremendamente infantil, esta sería la última jugada, luego le pediría perdón y la tregua, ¿estaba bien?

Eso esperaba.

—No quiero involucrarme demasiado, Kari…

—No te preocupes, tú sólo vas a ver si hay alguien por el pasillo, y yo vaciaré los envases, quédate tranquila. Ya tanta junta con Tai te pone igual de preocupada que él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de la azotea, bajamos las escaleras del tercer piso y la dejé pasar primero para que revisara, Sora dio luz verde y me pasé directamente al pasillo de la habitación de Izzy.

Había olvidado mi promesa de: "esta es la última" porque sólo pensaba en la venganza que me comía desde adentro, abrí la puerta con cuidado y luego le di una patada. Allí desaté el grito más terrorífico de todos. Sora corrió a asomarse por el marco de la puerta y tampoco creyó lo que veía.

Mis ojos, mi cerebro y nada… nada, me dio miedo volver a la nada, o que ella se fuera a la nada. Mimi en brazos de Koushiro, besándose, ella compartía la misma reacción de asombro que Sora, sólo que la susodicha reaccionó primero.

—¿Mimi… con Izzy?

Él le quitó las manos de encima a la castaña que estaba en ropa íntima y Koushiro sin camisa, bien, se me quitaron las ganas de vengarme, seguro había notado lo que traía en el balde y ahora debía escuchar sus regaños por ser una chica vengativa, eso sí… Mimi y él nos escucharían primero a Sora y a mí.

No sé si mi casi madre compartía mi molestia, y es que nosotras le habíamos platicado de todo a Mimi… pero ella jamás nos contó que le atraía el muchacho, o bien sentía algo por él, nada, nada. Estaba muy mal.

Nada.

Me convencía más de eso cada día: _Cada quien ve el __**nada**__ de una manera distinta._

La manera de Mimi, me aterrorizaba, y me hacía enojar también.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola! ¡Volvemos a mis notas gigantescas! Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué esta loca siempre nos hace esto? ¡Dejarnos con la duda en los peores momentos…! A ver, es que sí, soy horrible, lo siento, a mí también me dolió lo ocurrido con Sora, por eso aquí se calman las cosas un poco para ella y nos ocupamos en cómo ve Hikari la situación, y cómo, extrañamente, pasamos a centrarnos en Mimi.

Me encantó poder narrar como Koushiro por primera vez, es que… como sólo yo sé qué pasará con él entonces me cae TAN bien que ya lo amo, es un muchachito dulce y de pensamientos cuidadosos, uno no espera eso de un chico como él, que comenzó el fic lanzándose sobre Hikari cuando en verdad tiene un corazoncito muy acaramelado. Y por supuesto… su lado maléfico lo hace merecedor de un FAIL gigante.

Posteriormente, el pequeño Takari que me dio por hacer… es la pareja de oro… Todavía no conozco a nadie que los odie, digo, ¿qué le vemos de malo a que unos niñitos dulces se amen? ¡Eso mismo estás pensando tú! En cuanto a las trampitas y jugarretas, le debo la idea a Mythbusters, ¿alguien más los ve? Si es así, déjenme decirles que admiro a Kari pero que amo con locura a Tory y a Adam.

Como siempre, les agradezco a mis lectores por sus comentarios: _Takeru fang, Aldinn, Ichijouji Kany-chan, Puchisko, rockpink94, SoraTakenouchii & Black Sweet_. Y aclaremos algo… no les disparé a las chicas amenazadas cariñosamente en el capítulo pasado, ustedes saben que yo soy tan inocente como la mente de Yamato ¡Jah! ¡Y que las quiero un montón a las dos! :3

**Selene**: Mil disculpas por no responderte antes, es que como no estaba en mi computadora no me concentraba para leer bien todo los reviews, son cosas mías. Respondiendo tu pregunta del capítulo 12, pues la verdad… aún me lo estoy cuestionando yo misma, hahaha no, en serio… pues no es que no quiera decirte, sino que es más interesante leer y ver cómo las cosas cambian, los altibajos, cómo Sora va de un lado a otro. No te preocupes, prometo que será un buen final ;)

El nombre para este capítulo: _Dopoguerra_; en español: Posguerra; ya pasamos por la discusión de Matt y Sora, y esto es lo que queda de aquella guerra, Izzy y Hikari.

Por favor, dejen **reviews**, esos mensajitos me ponen, muy, muy feliz… Así que los espero con ansias como cada semana. Sin embargo, ahora no cantaré ni bailaré para ustedes… ¡hagamos la prueba, a ver qué sale! Entre otras Digimonadas que ocurrieron en mi semana, fue que limpié mi habitación y, además de conseguir mi video con las tres primeras películas de Digimon, conseguí un rompecabeza que tenía de DA de 150 piezas, lo armé y pegué en un cartón. ¡Fue emocionante! Sólo que me quedé hasta las 03.00 am en ese plan.

Buenas noches a todos, (en Venezuela: 8.00 pm) Ah, por cierto… felicitaciones a los Mexicanos por la corona del Miss Universo, ¡otra muestra de que las Latinas somos las más hermosas! Listo, con esto le doy fin a mi larga nota de autora de la semana. ¡Nos leemos!

Besos.

Rosesita.


	15. Occhio Sporco Trucco

¡Hola a todos! La verdad extrañé muchísimo actualizar aquí, es que no lo sé… Saben… no es lo mismo, aquí siento una privacidad extraña, y estuve publicando toda la semana (Sí, adoré mis propios ataques de inspiración) además de tener una semana un poquito difícil, pero que mejoró gracias a sus hermosos comentarios.

Cambiando de tema, les dejo el disclaimer: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

Esta historia avanza realmente rápido, para mi mala suerte, esta semana no pude escribir **nada** de Casa Casa Mia (es que como que me adelanteeeé… demasiado), pero mañana mismo seguiré trabajando en esto a como de lugar. Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo **15**, ¡qué rápido crecen estos ficsitos! Ah, y de una vez anuncio que este capítulo es algo largo, y siento mucho si se cansan por momentos, de verdad, mil disculpas, pero éste no podía partirlo a la mitad por más que lo deseara. Nos leemos al final, en las Notas de Autora.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Occhio Sporco Trucco****.**

_Koushiro Izumi POV's_

Fue algo similar a echarle ácido a mis manos, o que el cuerpo de Mimi se volviera de espinas porque me alejé de ella por inercia, ella se echó lo más atrás que pudo y miró a sus amigas, Kari tenía los ojos abiertos al doble y apenas podía sostener el triste balde que llevaba en sus manos, pero lo peor era la mirada de Sora, atacaba a Mimi con la mirada y sus brazos cruzados daban muestra de que no estaba dispuesta a que le metieran gato por liebre. Lo que había visto era la realidad: Mimi estaba sobre mí, besándome. Carajo, ni yo me la creía aún.

—¿Quién me dará la explicación? —bramó Sora, automáticamente, miró a Kari con advertencia—. No los escucho a ninguno de los dos hablar. Háganlo, ahora.

—No creo que tenga algo que explicarte, Sora.

Esas fueron las palabras de Mimi, ni siquiera la encaró.

—¿No? ¿No, Mimi? ¿Dónde rayos quedó lo que hablamos la semana pasada? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo? —Sora bajó su tono de voz en el último momento y la última palabra, me miró a mí—. Koushiro, ¿tú si hablarás de lo que estaba pasando?

Negué despacio.

—Lo siento —no dije más nada, me moví para ponerme mi camisa, creí que las chicas ya habían visto suficiente Koushiro por un día, y no era justo que fuera lo mismo que Mimi.

—Mimi… en serio no hablarás… —esta vez quien articuló palabras fue Kari, ella puso con cuidado el cubo en el suelo, abandonando cualquier tipo de ataque y bajando la guardia.

Sora le tocó el brazo a la más pequeña y se dio media vuelta como señal de que debían irse pero antes Mimi las llamó a ambas entre tanto yo me cubría de vergüenza.

—¡Alto allí! —las llamó mi acompañante—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacían ustedes en la habitación de Koushiro?

No entendía por qué ellas estaban molestas con Mimi, digo ¿acaso no les agradaba que ella estuviera conmigo? Eso era una discrepancia ya que todas tenían un gusto distinto y todas podían aceptarse entre sí mismas sabiendo esos detalles, pero… ¿si a Mimi no le gustaba un rubio entonces estaba mal?

La complicación era esa, que las chicas eran muy raras.

Ojala ninguna me escuchara.

—Obviamente, no lo mismo que tú —Sora terminó de voltearse con el peor rostro de desprecio que pude haber visto nunca. Escupió el resto de su condena con repugnancia—. Qué buena amiga terminaste siendo, Mimi.

Kari dio un portazo de despedida. Mimi me miró pidiendo paciencia y quizá disculpas pero entonces dejó caer la camisa y me abrazó de medio lado.

—No te preocupes… No eres tú —su piel se sentía tan bien de cerca, la suavidad en sus manos sobre mi abdomen y su mejilla en mi hombro, Mimi era parte fundamental de esto que sentía ahora; también mi vergüenza, no porque me avergonzara del amor que nos teníamos y que habíamos descubierto, increíblemente, gracias a Hikari.

Aunque ella me odiara por hacer algo de lo que no me acordaba tenía que apoyar a Mimi en su teoría, que en serio fue mi culpa, y por eso me di por vencido en mis ataques. Preferí dejar a la guerra morir, que todo quedara en paz pero al parecer era muy complicado para entrar en su cabeza, ni una bandera blanca la haría comprender que pedía tregua. Era el final.

Sin embargo Sora me quería, estaba tan seguro como que yo la quería a ella, y era casi parte de mí, pero el aprecio no le llegaba a la chica de Osaka ni a los talones, la viajera inexperta e intrépida muchacha que llegó apenas hace un mes, que conocía más a una que a la otra y daba más por una sola de ellas.

—¿No te molesta que interrumpieran el momento? —preguntó ella sacándome de mis comparaciones.

—Por una parte sí, y por otra no —fue mi respuesta, allí la tomé con cuidado y la alejé de mí, puse sus propias manos en sus piernas—. ¿Sabes? Es mejor que vayas a ver qué les sucede.

No quería ser la razón para que ellas se enojaran entre sí, no quería que pelearan… era cierto… no me gustaban las peleas, ni saber que yo podía ser el causante de una de esas. Se notaba como se rompía esa confianza desde que Mimi y yo teníamos _algo_.

Y el problema era el _algo_.

Luego de llevarla a la facultad y pedir su cupo, comenzamos a salir luego de la universidad todos los días, nadie lo sabía, al menos por mi lado era así… Tampoco me importaba si ella se lo quería decir a alguien, no me molestaría, a menos que esa persona intentara meterse entre nosotros, porque ahora teníamos una muy buena química entre las cuales sacaba espacio para poder seguir mi venganza, desgraciadamente ella no lo sabía, porque de nada servía decirle que me estaba vengando de su amiguita.

¿O lo hacía para cubrirme? Quién sabe. Lo bueno es que los ataques también cesaron.

—Se les va a pasar…

—¿Y vas a esperar a que suceda?

Ella pareció meditarlo un momento y suspiró, Mimi no dijo nada pero se puso su franela de Japón y sus pantalones de mezclilla, por último, me dio un beso en los labios con extrema ternura y me llevo lejos, muy lejos, sentí la magia que implicaba besar a una chica, y más aún, que esa chica me amara.

—Siempre eres así de tierno, es lo que me gusta de ti.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez en la mejilla y me dejó en la soledad de mi habitación. Quizá debía pensar un poco más las cosas, me recosté en mi cama con los brazos abiertos, estaba algo cansado, quería relajarme y olvidarme de todas las tonterías que había cometido hasta ahora. Por un momento quise levantarme para pedirles disculpas a las chicas pero por ese período el asunto estaba entre ellas, en sus manos tenían el perdón de Mimi, faltaba ver que lo aceptaran. Después de todo, era un privilegio.

Me quedé dormido, pero desperté gracias a la llamada entrante en mi teléfono. Era ella, así que sonreí sin querer para contestar:

—¿Hola? ¿Mamá?

«Kou» saludó ella con la voz lenta y suave que me hacía sentir protegido desde siempre. «Cariño, Masami y yo queremos ir a visitarte, tu hermana también está ansiosa por verte. También necesita ayuda con un ensayo de la universidad y quería pedirte ayuda.» concluyó algo más divertida.

Sonreí para mis adentros, definitivamente ella era una de las personas más valiosas que pude conocer en mi vida, ella me había cuidado desde muy joven, francamente demasiado joven, eliminando el hecho de que Rumiko no era mi verdadera madre, no sólo porque tristemente nos pareciéramos físicamente, para mí eso era algo innecesario para poder llamarla madre. Fue la única que quiso hacerse cargo de mí, y a la única a la que podía agradecerle que estuviera donde estaba justo ahora.

—Claro, Miko —como le decía de cariño—, pueden venir este fin de semana, les avisaré a los muchachos y a las nuevas inquilinas.

«¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que nuevas inquilinas?»

Y confiaba en ella… tremendamente.

No tuve miedo de relatarle mi opinión personal de cada una de las muchachas, que las tres me parecían hermosas, una más que otra; sus personalidades. Tenía una buena comunicación con mi madre adoptiva, enterarme de eso no fue para nada fácil, tenía apenas nueve años cuando logré comprenderlo: Mi verdaderos padres me abandonaron de bebé, y ella se encargó de mí aunque esperaba otro bebé, mi hermana.

Increíblemente hablamos alrededor de una hora y media, ella me hablaba de su trabajo como modelo y las millones de veces que tuvo que salir del país en los dos meses que dejé de verla. Desde que me gradué.

Ella siempre preguntaba si quería saber algo de mi verdadera madre, a lo que me negaba porque era un tema bastante triste que terminaba con pequeñas lágrimas de parte ella. Lo único que sabía era que no vivía en Odaiba, pero al quedar embarazada tuvo que venir al pequeño barrio en crecimiento porque así lo pidió mi padre… de él menos cosas me interesaban, sólo sabía que le había arruinado la vida a mi madre y junto con la de ella, la mía.

Sin embargo, le agradecía eternamente que jamás me hubiera buscado, porque así pude aprender a vivir con Rumiko, y no tuve que cambiarme a cada rato de bando, seguía pareciéndome asqueroso desde que tenía memoria. Aunque sus errores fueron la salvación de un niño de dos meses.

—Entonces, ¿te veo el sábado mamá?

«Allí estaré, cariño. Besitos.»

Luego de colgar, lancé el teléfono a un lugar lejano de mí. Entré a la ducha y acaricié el agua para enjuagar la presión de lo ocurrido minutos antes, bajé para poder cenar y, de una vez, enfrentarme a las tres gatas salvajes, aunque fue otra la que me recibió.

—¡Hey, Momo! —la tomé en brazos y la acaricié desde las orejas hasta la cola, luego la solté aunque no me terminaran de agradar los animales, pero hacía el intento por Mimi. En la cocina estaba Yamato sirviendo un poco de arroz en cada taza para poder comer, su vestimenta indicaba que acababa de llegar del trabajo.

La mesa y el televisor estaban ocupados por Mimi y Hikari que cantaban una canción extraña sin desafinar, lo bueno de la escena es que se les notaba bromeando así que mientras yo dormía, deduje que ellas se arreglaron a la perfección; mi siguiente pregunta era la localización de Sora.

—Está con Tai —dijo Mimi sin dejar de bailar con Hikari alrededor de la mesa, esta última no me miraba pero sí seguía bailando al ritmo de la canción. A pesar del fuerte volumen que tenía la música, escuché a Yamato chascar la lengua de estrés.

Ah, ya entendía esa parte.

Me quedé más tranquilo mientras ayudaba a este otro, supuse que ya no estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trato de las actividades y me olvidaba de cocinar. Por la excusa de irme con Mimi y disfrazarla con clases hasta tarde.

—Lo siento, mañana podré hacer las comidas yo, no te preocupes. Puedes salir por la noche.

—No seas estúpido Izzy, yo no soy ningún inválido para que vengas a dártelas de niño explorador a ayudarme para ganarte una bandita nueva.

Me reí de su comentario agrio, detrás de la puerta aparecieron los dos mencionados anteriormente; Sora iba más delante de Taichi y me hizo una seña de que me estaba "vigilando" acompañada de un puñetazo en el hombro, demostrándome que las cosas en serio se habían aclarado. No importaba cómo, sino el mismo hecho de que las cosas estaban bien entre la Tachikawa, la Takenouchi y la Yagami.

Sentados ya para cenar, Yamato le dijo a Tai que Tk no llegaría temprano por asuntos personales, me suponía yo que Hikari sabía la razón con detalles explícitos; Joe comió rápidamente y se retiró así de veloz, por lo que tuve que llamarlos para poder decirles que serían mis padres los que vendrían el fin de semana, y aún faltaba mucho para aquel día.

—¿Rumiko vendrá de nuevo? ¡Genial! —admitió Taichi porque en serio adoraba a Rumiko, ya que siempre que podía le regalaba chocolates de dragones.

—¡Qué bueno! ¿Y tu hermana también estará aquí? —inquirió Yamato, con la boca llena de comida.

—Así es —confesé con una sonrisa de mera alegría, sí, también era sobre protector con mi hermanita menor, bueno… apenas unos meses menor.

En el resto de la comida, se fue rodando el tema de mi consanguínea por la boca de todos los que comíamos allí, menos de Kari, seguro seguía enojada conmigo y la guerra no iba a terminar hasta que lo hiciéramos oficial. Cuando todos se levantaron de la mesa, picoteé su hombro para llamar su atención, ella volteó con la cabeza baja.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —dijo como "saludo" aunque ya nos habíamos visto en el día, y bueno… ella había visto de mí, más de lo necesario.

—Quería… hablar contigo, Kari.

Ella suspiró y se relajó un poco más.

—Si tiene que ver con lo que vi en tu habitación, ya Mimi me lo explicó y los felicito.

Hikari me rodeó para irse pero tuve que sostenerle el brazo para no dejarla ir, o arreglábamos el problema hoy, ó hoy.

—No es eso —dije con voz más dura—. Tiene que ver con la batalla que tenemos tú y yo.

—Ya olvídala —dijo sonriente, no sabía por qué ahora esa risa parecía sincera, no era una burla… y si lo era, la pequeña era buenísima actriz—. Yo ya no le encuentro gracia.

—Entonces… ¿no más ataques?

—No, no más, _Izzicito _—ella sonrió y palmeó mi mejilla casi de cachetada, seguido de su guiño de ojo—. Eso sí, que te quede claro que lo hago por Mimi, no porque me nazca perdonarte.

Así ella se fue, sin ganas de seguir atrapándola. Las buenas noticias comenzaban a llegar como una ráfaga aunque me daba algo de miedo que de repente luego de esas estrellitas me lanzaran un meteoro y me dejara enterrado a ocho metro bajo tierra de por vida.

Las chicas estaban bien, pronto vería a mi madre y… estaba más que enamorado de Mimi.

Definitivamente, no quería que llegaran las malas. Al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

_Taichi Yagami POV's_

Nuestro sábado estuvo cargado de algo demasiado oscuro, no que fuera totalmente gótico porque últimamente mis días se volvían muy brillantes, debía admitirlo. Pero aquel día estuvo lleno de un ambiente pesado, no porque los padres de Izzy quisieran venir (en realidad su presencia era muy grata para nosotros que ya los conocíamos) sino porque otra visitante llegó para complicar las cosas ligeramente, lo peor era que también la apreciaba a ella.

Toshiko Takenouchi era una mujer muy agradable, la conocía desde que tenía memoria por ser muy buena amiga de mi madre, aunque con el tiempo se fueron distanciando terriblemente una de la otra al punto dónde ella sólo sabía de Kari y de mí. Podía decir también que era como una mamá, aunque ella también guardaba esa falta de afecto maternal a nosotros por querer demostrárselo únicamente a Sora.

Sora…

Ella seguía enloqueciéndome desde siempre, aunque de pequeños pasábamos muy buenos ratos en las canchas de fútbol, más tarde en su casa viendo películas de terror y en la mía experimentando con comidas extrañas como pan con mayonesa, tomate y azúcar. Esa era mi amistad con Sora, aconsejarnos, reírnos de nuestras locuras y molestarnos con juegos pesados; ella nunca ha sido demasiado femenina, aunque al crecer y tener su primer novio, la comencé a ver con otros ojos, se maquillaba para él, usaba vestidos para las citas, solía hablar con Hikari de películas románticas y a veces, sólo de ratos, sentía que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga.

Estaba muy equivocado. Sora jamás dejó de estar para mí, aunque amara a… Kouji… y aunque él le hiciera todas esas perversidades, ella seguía amándolo. Todavía cuando comenzó a salir conmigo juraba que lo hacía para olvidarse de él, no me importaba salir lastimado, lo esencial era su felicidad y que se sintiera bien… de todas formas yo ya estaba enamorado de ella, y seguía haciéndolo a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Había una parte de esos recuerdos que dolía mucho, por eso prefería quedarme hasta allí, luego los cuatro años maravillosos a su lado y lo que quedaba era simplemente sangre, el aire se me iba de los pulmones y las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como una tormenta eléctrica. No quería seguir pensando en lo que ella haría. No quería estar sin ella.

Ahora las cosas estaban muy diferentes, desde hace dos semanas Sora y yo tenemos algo así como "citas casuales", al parecer no quiere llegar a algo más definitivo, y más bien salimos como amigos porque ella asegura que nos estamos distanciando y eso no tiene perdón. Que necesitamos recuperar la amistad. He allí la triste razón. A veces desearía que fuera por _otra_ cosa, y que aquellos cuatro años de felicidad se convirtieran en cuatro años y un día, al menos.

Esa noche estábamos cenando en un pequeño puesto de Aqua City, Sora bromeaba y a la vez se quejaba de las clases de Joe, cómo estudiaba mucho para poder dejarlo mal parado y como un estúpido, ella siempre había sido así, divertida y directa en cuanto a lo que quería, sabía cómo hacerse feliz a sí misma y yo pensaba que tenía una respuesta para cada cosa.

Ella degustaba de su pasta cuando el teléfono sonó y Sora respondió con una sonrisa contagiosa, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad por saber que esa persona la estaba llamando y quería saber de ella, en serio quería.

—¿Mamá? —llamó ella y esperó a que Toshiko le respondiera—. ¡Tai es mamá!

—¡Toshiko! Dile que le mando saludos —fue mi reacción a la unión de madre e hija.

No me sentía celoso de que Sora fuera feliz con su madre y yo no con la mía, todo lo contrario, me hacía sonreír saber que aún quedaban madres honestas capaces de poner la mano en fuego por sus hijos, Sora era los ojos de Toshiko, su única hija, y para empeorar, mujer. Ella también supo por todo lo que pasó su hija con la muerte de Haruhiko, y ahora yo comprendía que le seguía ardiendo igual que el primer día… ese detalle no había cambiado aunque estuvo perdida meses en Hikarigaoka. Asimismo, sabía que el primer noviazgo de su primogénita había terminado en tragedia y que el segundo apenas se le acercó a la perdición.

Toshiko la amaba con todo y errores.

—¿Eh? Más lento, mamá —esperó con una sonrisa que sólo yo miraba, sus labios rosados que se movían con el canto de la voz que salía desde el fondo de su garganta y corazón—. Ay mamá, yo puedo ir a tu departamento y… —silencio—. Ya sé pero… —la interrumpió de nuevo—. Oh, entiendo, entiendo, claro… supongo que no hay problema, después de todo eres tú, aunque déjame preguntarle a Tai —ella tapó el audicular con su fina mano y me miró con rostro interrogante—. Oye, mamá quiere visitarme en tu casa, ¿qué le digo?

Sora abrió los ojos desesperada, ella no quería que su mamá la visitara en la casa plagada de "bestias" como ella misma nos llamaba, incluyéndose a su propia persona en ese montón de monstruos.

—Pásamela, la saludaré —respondí entre risas; sin estar muy segura Sora estiró su brazo y depositó su móvil en mis manos—. ¡Hola Toshiko!

«Yagami Taichi» saludó ella.

—El mismo habla con usted. Sora acaba de mencionarme que quería visitarla en_ nuestra_ casa.

«Así es, cielo» admitió con paciencia y dulzura. «¿Qué opinas de ello? ¿Seré bienvenida en tu dulce morada?»

Me reí.

—La espero en mi hogar el sábado a las seis de la tarde para cenar —articulé con risa entrelazada en las palabras, mientras Sora abría los ojos y la boca con desmesura y yo le introducía una buena cucharada de pasta enrollada en la boca—. Será todo un honor tenerla en mi hogar.

«Gracias Taichi, dale mis saludos a tu hermana, nos vemos allá» ella cortó la llamada y le regresé el teléfono a Sora, en seguida recibí un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eres siniestro, Yagami!

—Gracias, es todo un halago.

Ella dejó descansar a su cabeza sobre la mesa del pequeño restaurante y gritó como una niña pequeña en pleno berrinche. Oh, sí que odiaba que su madre viniera.

Así llegamos al sábado.

Koushiro y Sora parecían gelatina debido a los nervios, ésta última tenía un pañuelo escondido en su espalda para limpiar todo lo que se viera desordenado y lleno de polvo, en cambio, en Izzy no era una novedad tensarse cuando sus padres nos visitaban pero ahora era mucho peor ya que les presentaría a su nueva novia, ¿quién? No era otra más que Mimi Tachikawa; las muchachas se habían arreglado de más, principalmente la nueva miembro de los Izumi.

El timbre sonó y ambos se ahogaron en la presión, yo desistí por reírme del acto infantil y sus temores de críos, pero aún así Sora me siguió hasta la puerta y Mimi se colocó detrás de Izzy para llenarlo de la confianza que le faltaba.

—Que sea lo que Dios quiera —musitó Sora, más para sí misma que para mí.

Abrí la puerta y la familia de Izzy apareció tras ella, el esposo de Rumiko lucía como siempre, relajado y alegre, Masami tenía el brazo izquierdo puesto sobre la hija menor de la madre de Koushiro, los saludé a los tres y les presenté inmediatamente a Sora; Rumiko era muy cariñosa y melosa por eso no me sorprendió que tardara algo durante el abrazo a ella, mientras tanto, más atrás, Izzy se adelantó con Mimi tomada de la mano y con las mejillas encendidas se acercó a ellos con pulso de maraquero.

—Madre, Masami, hermana —les dijo a todos—. Ella es mi novia, Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi se mantuvo sonriente y fresca, desde que la recordaba ella era así de alegre, no le costaba tener una sonrisa en el rostro, no sabía si las fingía entre ratos pero si así era, lo hacía muy, muy bien.

—El gusto es mío, señores Izumi.

Tenía que admitirlo, Kou se había sacado una buena lotería, Mimi era una chica dulce y fiel, muy contenta y divertida, sobre todo hermosa (aunque mis ojos ya estuvieran clavados en alguien más). Tenía suerte, y más por ser correspondido.

Los guiamos al comedor que la misma Sora había arreglado, diferente a la vez pasada. La familia de Izzy se quedó asombrada y muy contenta con la decoración, pero las sorpresas no terminaban allí, oh no…

¿Quién dijo "**suficiente**"?

—¿Tú? —Hikari se abrió entre Takeru y Yamato para poder encarar a la Izumi menor.

—¿Hikari Yagami?

—¿Rika? —todos miramos a ambas por encontrarse, entonces se abrazaron como si tuvieran años sin verse, pero luego nos enteramos que se veían todos los días en la universidad, en esos momentos era tiempo de cantar "Qué pequeño el mundo es" con panderetas y teclado—. ¡No sabía que eras una Izumi!

—¡Pues no lo soy oficialmente! —aclaró ella, increíblemente Rika se parecía un montón a Izzy, cosa que me desconcertaba, desde el cabello rojizo hasta la piel pálida, pero en los ojos se notaba el parentesco de ella y su madre, y donde Izzy no coincidía con ningún miembro de la familia, pero había que tener al menos una pista para notarlo—. Tengo el apellido de mi madre, por eso soy una Nonaka.

—¿Quién me explica? —y por favor a mí también.

—¡Kari es mi compañera desde que estamos en la universidad! —admitió Rika, mientras se sentaba al lado de mi hermana en el comedor gigante que compré en

Cosa que estaba fuera de conecto pero la consideraba mi mejor compra hasta ahora. ¿Quién dijo "yo"?

—¡Y somos las de mejores calificaciones en la facultad!

—Espera, ¿esta es la casa que dijiste que estaba llena de machos el otro día en la universidad? —para suerte de Hikari, los padres de Koushiro no le prestaron atención a su hija ya que estaban contentos y entretenidos mirando con entusiasmo el pescado a la Mimi (ahora sí, el verdadero) pero yo sí, ¡vaya! Hikari siempre ha pensado de manera extraña.

Sora estaba un poco más ansiosa pues su madre no había llegado aún, intentaba servir el vino blanco con lentitud extrema para hacer tiempo, hasta que sus animos se calmaron al escuchar el timbre anunciando a la última invitada.

No era el único con esa sensación de felicidad en el aire, porque olía a familia y a unión; los efectos atacaron a los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi ya que también estaban alegres y Joe se mostraba más abierto de lo que en verdad era… hasta me asustaba a mí…

Sora se lanzó a los brazos de su madre en la puerta rechinante y la recibió con esos abrazos calurosos que tanto me gustaban a mí, podía vivir sólo de esos cariños.

—Mamá, gracias por venir.

A Sora ya se le había pasado el trauma con la idea de ver a su madre en mi casa llena de animales de zoológico, y contradictoriamente, estaba emocionada porque los pudiera ver a todos. Toshiko estaba envuelta con un vestido largo y anaranjado que decoraba su figura joven, el cabello atado con una coleta como siempre y el chal café cubriendo sus brazos de la frescura.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Toshiko —le dije como saludo y ella asistió con una reverencia, ella era demasiado tradicional, incluso más que Sora.

—Gracias a ti, por dejarme visitar a mi pequeña.

Ambos la hicimos pasar mientras Sora le enseñaba algunas cosas de la casa, como el mueble negro de cuero y el cuadro pintado, los espejos y la escalera, algunos jarrones a los lados y las velas encendidas de colores. Por supuesto, le presentamos a la otra familia invitada y las sorpresas siguieron y siguieron apareciendo.

¿Quién dijo "**demasiado**"?

—Ellos son los Izumis, la familia de otro de mis amigos que vive aquí con Taichi —los presentó Sora a su propia madre.

Toshiko sonrió al ver a Rumiko de pie, y ésta la acompañó un poco más escandalosa y brillante, allí estaba la diferencia entre ambas madres, no sólo que una fuera más joven que otra sino que sus actitudes eran repelentes, y sin embargo, se notaba que se llevaban bastante bien.

—Señorita Rumiko Nonaka.

—Mi querida Toshiko Takenouchi.

—¡Va! ¿Esto es algo así como una broma? ¿Se conocen también? —bramó la pequeña Rika, idéntica a su madre en la mirada confusa.

—Ella es tu hija, ¿no? —apostó Toshiko con la sonrisa de serenidad aún plantada.

—Claro, su nombre es Rika; supongo que sospeché que esta niña tenía algo que ver contigo, tienen los mismos ojos, Toshiko.

—Mamá, ¿me explicas? —dijo Sora posándose al lado de su madre, la escena era bastante cómica para quien tenía buen sentido del humor como Mimi y Yamato (que tenían una buena sonrisa tatuada en la cara), las dos madres con sus respectivas hijas a sus lados, una en frente de la otra, las pequeñas confusas y las grandes divertidas.

Perfecto, hasta yo me reía.

—Rumiko es mi prima, Sora; teníamos tantos años sin vernos, pensé que te habías mudado.

—Lo hice, Toshiko —admitió la otra—. Me mudé a Corea del Sur para criar a mis hijos allí, y hace casi dos años regresamos a la ciudad.

—¡Espera, espera! —pidió Sora, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, incluyéndome—. ¿Entonces Koushiro y Rika son mis primos también? Digo… ¿Primos Segundos?

—Correcto. Qué encuentro familiar tan lindo…

Yo lo llamaría de locura parcial.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, las primas reencontradas se sentaron juntas y los primos segundos encontrados también lo hicieron así, por supuesto Mimi al lado del hijo de la familia invitada, y yo al lado de la otra hija de la otra invitada, y la mujer que amaba… No pensaba que Sora me podía estar ilusionando, quiero decir… ya ella era todo, y salir un par de veces no me volaría demasiado la cabeza.

Los temas se volvieron cambiantes y más triviales hasta que Yamato tuvo que salir por asuntos del trabajo, y Joe tomó lo mismo como excusa para escaparse a "corregir" "unos" "exámenes", aunque lo más probable era que planeara algo para mortificar a la pobre de Sora, era su entretenimiento número uno según mi mejor amiga me contaba: Takenouchi, Takenouchi. A veces pensaba que le gustaba. A mí esa teoría me sacaba de mis casillas.

Llegó la hora de despedirse y, por lo visto, Hikari y Rika tenían muchas otras cosas para contarse, al igual que Rumiko y Toshiko, que aunque estuvieran calladas, las miradas que se lanzaban sin rencor dejaba mucho que pensar, aunque suponía que yo era el único que lo notaba.

Todos se despidieron de todos, y sólo quedamos en la gran sala, Takeru, Koushiro, Mimi, Sora, Hikari y yo mirándonos las caras neutras.

—Así que… primos segundos, ¿no? —comentó Sora con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Todavía con eso?

—¡Es que para mí es increíble! —ella se quitó de la pared y puso sus manos en los hombros de Koushiro—. Ay por Dios, Koushiro ¡somos familia y no te emocionas!

—Ya te dije que sí, pero…

Sabía lo que él diría ahora, algo que no todos en la casa sabían… Y los dejaría un poco asombrados.

—Rumiko no es mi verdadera madre —los rostros de todos se levantaron y lo miraron a él, incluyendo a Sora que no terminaba de comprender—. Soy adoptado… pero la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre, esa es la realidad. Así que, sí, seguimos siendo primos… si quieres seguir viéndolo de esa forma.

Mimi sonrió abrazándolo y no hizo un escándalo como me esperaba, lo que indicaba que ella ya lo sabía a la perfección. Takeru y yo nos miramos porque también nos sabíamos esa historia de memoria. Kari y Sora bajaron la cabeza y ambas se sintieron igual de mal, cada una a su forma… Kou había tenido una infancia tan difícil como la de Takeru y Yamato que fueron separados por sus padres, pero al menos ellos sabían de dónde venían… Izzy no, y tampoco le interesaba saber quién era su verdadera madre o su padre, a él le bastaba con tener a alguien en su vida que representara ambas figuras importantes en su día a día.

—Lo siento, Izzy —le dijo Sora, por impulso corrió a abrazarlo, lo sostuvo un rato y su gesto fue correspondido por él—, pero aún seguimos siendo familia, y es igual de lindo.

También entendía perfectamente lo importante que era la familia para Sora, pues venía de una muy pequeña donde normalmente todos se preocupaban por ellos mismos… por eso, su vida era y es Toshiko, es lo que le queda, y enterarse que tiene una clase de primo cerca la hacía totalmente dichosa.

—Pues claro, Hayley Williams —aludió él, en son de broma.

—No me digas así —refutó mi mejor amiga.

Nuestras bromas siguieron hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando decidimos irnos a dormir. Pero yo no iba a dormirme sin antes desearle lo mejor a mi princesa de cabellera rojiza, ella lo sabía pero ignoraba el hecho de que me moría por dentro cuando la abrazaba y deseaba más de ella de lo que un amigo normal quisiera. Toqué la puerta de su habitación y ella estaba entre las sábanas terminando de leer un libro.

—Hey, Yagami, pasa sin pena.

Claro, lo decía ella porque no estaba viendo a la mujer más hermosa del planeta en pijamas lista para dormir en cualquier momento, ¡cuánto me hubiera gustado quedarme con ella toda la noche!

—Sólo quería desearte las buenas noches, So —me acerqué para sentarme a su lado en la cama, ella alejó el libro y lo puso boca abajo en la mesa de noche.

Me agaché para besarla en la frente pero al encontrarme con sus ojos soñadores algo en mí despertó el impulso de buscar un lugar más indicado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta ya que apenas bajé un poco mi cabeza y nuestras narices se rozaron ella alzó la cabeza y terminó besando mi nariz con un nerviosismo gigante disfrazado de una dulzura inmensa.

Maldición.

Siempre hacía eso…

Pero era tan terco como ella, y me costaba renunciar a no volver a probar sus labios rosados.

—Buenas noches, Tai —dijo ella con la cabeza ya escondida entre las almohadas. Tal vez no me daría vencido en toda mi vida, pero por hoy había sido suficientes intentos…

**Por hoy**. Me repetí al alejarme de sus sábanas.

—Dulces sueños, princesa.

También me había acostumbrado a eso, al rechazo sutil por parte de ella, sutil porque jamás me lo decía directamente, no sabía si así era mejor o tal vez se creaban más problemas con la confusión pero al menos por ahora tenía que mantenerme como el buen amigo, no como un admirador disfrazado de amigo.

A la mañana siguiente me enfrenté con más sorpresas, al bajar Sora era la única en la cocina, estaba viendo televisión con algún chiste extranjero debido al acento que se oía claramente por el altavoz del plasma.

—¿_Cesaroni_?

—¿Lo conoces? —dijo ella con una sonrisa, oh diablos, me estaba matando—. Me parece gracioso el humor italiano.

—A mí también —me senté con ella para seguir disfrutando de algo más que un estúpido programa de enamorados babosos, sino de sus risas al leer los subtítulos en japonés del televisor, como la comisura de sus labios subía y mostraba sus dientes como de niña, a veces bajaba la mirada para no ser tan obvia en la risa y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo soltando una nueva risa que me enloquecía.

En ese rato de carcajadas y risotadas, su teléfono volvió a sonar y ella respondió con tono neutro que cambió inmediatamente escuchó la voz en la otra línea. Toshiko la estaba llamando de nuevo, esta vez le pidió que ella fuera a su casa, Sora aceptó pero avisó que tardaría porque haría otra visita antes.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a casa de mi madre? —me preguntó con cierta vergüenza, jugaba con sus labios y miraba las puntas de mis zapatos.

—Claro —acepté—. Claro que voy contigo —no tenía que pensarlo mucho, mientras más tiempo pasara con Sora todo sería mejor para mí en mis pensamientos, más rápido pero más divertido.

—Perfecto —expresó ella—, anda a cambiarte para que salgamos temprano antes de que oscurezca.

Eso hice, intenté no parecer demasiado serio con unos jeans rasgados y una camisa deportiva, ni siquiera me peiné para que Sora lo hiciera al estar en el auto. Sí, era un necio. Ella ya estaba en el estacionamiento esperándome, apenas podía dar dos vistazos a lo hermosa que se veía, Sora tenía un rostro delicado como de muñeca y el cuerpo de una Barbie, sólo que de una más pequeña. Subí al mazda como ella esperaba que lo hiciera e iniciamos la travesía por la ciudad, no sabía cuál era la otra visita así que me sorprendió mucho llegar a ese conjunto de apartamentos.

—¿Estás segura que es aquí?

—Pues claro, ya he venido antes, no te alarmes.

Cerramos el auto y nos adentramos a la recepción. Sora no le dijo ni una palabra a la rubia plantada limándose las uñas, a mí me lanzó una sonrisa empalagosa y me fui detrás la pelirroja directo al ascensor.

—Miyako se morirá cuando te vea —musitó Sora con una sonrisa.

—¿Morirse? ¿Por qué debería pasar eso? —no entendía demasiado lo que ella quería decir, algo así como que Miyako me quería mucho no sonaba a realidad… Digo, al principio nos llevábamos muy bien pero ahora no lo sabía. Me asustaba que el elevador siguiera andando, y el que se dañara por arte de magia sería una buena experiencia, no sólo porque no vería a la muchacha loca sino que también me quedaría un buen rato a oscuras con Sora.

Y a solas.

—Ya lo verás, sé paciente.

El elevador se detuvo y maldije mi triste suerte cuando las puertas se abrieron, Sora salió dando brincos de felicidad. Le encantaba confundirme… ella era la verdadera mala del cuento.

Tocó el timbre dos veces seguidas y quien apareció detrás fue un muchacho joven con el cabello largo, tenía unas ojeras tremendas pero la sonrisa era de mera felicidad y la de la chica a mi izquierda era más bien de diversión. El tipejo le abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar a mí también gentilmente.

—Venimos a ver a Sakura.

¿No veníamos por Miyako?

—Claro, ya está enorme, debes verla gritando —respondió, mientras caminaba por un pasillo y yo los seguía hasta un cuarto al fondo—. Es todo un espectáculo, ¡puu!

En esa habitación se encontraba Miyako de pie, acunando a una pequeña bebé. A medida que nos acercábamos más, notaba el parecido que tenía la niña en los brazos de ella al hombre de atrás que no llevó hasta allá. Sora se adelantó y abrazó a Miyako tiernamente, pero sus ojos estaban posados en mí como una alarma, una tigresa que protegía a su cría.

—Miyako —Sora llamó su atención y ella volteó inmediatamente—, él es Tai, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro, cómo olvidarte Yagami querido.

La de cabello lila se me acercó y me abrazó hipócritamente, lo sabía por la insistencia de éste y lo fuerte que era, como si ella pudiera sacarme un pulmón en el intento, también por las palabras que seguían.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer tú aquí? —habló con tono muy fuerte, lo que hizo que la bebé detrás de ella se despertara llorando—. ¡Ay no, otra vez no, no Señor! ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Miyako corrió y alzó a la bebé a sus brazos sin poder callarla, entonces pasó por mi lado como si yo no existiera y se la pasó al otro hombre, sin éxito de poder calmarla. Miyako se jalaba los cabellos largos y pasaba de un lado a otro buscando juguetes suaves y peludos para la niña que me suponía era su hija.

—Miya… ¿puedo intentarlo? —todos miramos a Sora como una virgen (aunque para mí ya lo era) porque hasta a mí me estaba hartando el llanto, definitivamente yo no estaba preparado para ser padre.

Él le extendió la bebé a Sora y automáticamente hubo un cambio en el ambiente, ella no la acunó en sus brazos sino que la levantaba y la bajaba lentamente. Al poco tiempo la bebé volvió a llorar pero se le pasó con algo que hizo Sora, ¿qué era? No tenía ni puta idea. Todos estábamos asombrados por cómo ella la atendía, y de pronto se reía al mirar a mi mejor amiga sonreírle también, ella le cantó una canción movida y la hizo bailar, eso la hacía reír. El padre de la niña, Sakura, ahora que recordaba el nombre, se sentó al lado de Sora y ésta comenzó a darle consejos para calmarla y relajarla; ellos estaban en lo suyo y yo tenía que encontrar dónde estar.

—Ven conmigo, Yagami.

Miyako seguía algo enojada y la razón era ajena para mí, aún así la seguí hasta la pequeña sala del departamento donde vivía.

—¿Qué tienen Sora y tú?

La pregunta me dejó confundido, no sólo porque incluyera a Sora sino que además yo estaba muy distraído pensando en la perfecta madre que sería mi mejor amiga.

—Sora y yo estamos saliendo como amigos solamente, hoy me pidió que la acompañara y eso hice —no era mentira, jamás hubieron intensiones de algo más, al menos por el lado de ella.

—Tus intensiones…

—Son mis intensiones —dije de forma neutra para taparle la boca—. Ya tú sabes lo que siento por ella.

Miyako se carcajeó con enemistad en los ojos.

—Ella no te quiere, lo sabes Yagami.

—Ese es su problema, ¿no crees? —no la miraba, no iba a mirarla porque se me irían los estribos y las cosas iban a terminar muy mal conmigo mismo, tenía que controlarme, no quería otra cita con el psicólogo como la pasada.

—Es mí problema también —alentó ella—. La estás confundiendo más, y ella no va a meter la pata dos veces contigo —amenazó—. Sora es humilde, pero no estúpida.

Me reí de eso, ella estaba demasiado cerca de mí y me señalaba con su dedo índice dándose el papel autoritario, desde siempre Miyako era así, le encantaba decirle a los demás qué hacer y qué no, que las cosas sucedieran a su modo y cuando no era así… pasaba esto…

Tal vez, sólo un poco, ella tenía razón; Sora podía crear esa caparazón por miedo a cometer el mismo error, pero yo había cambiado y ella también, no era lo mismo… mis enemigos estaban siendo controlados y quería recuperar a mis camaradas, entre esos ella, la mujer que amaba, no importaba si quería a otro o no, siempre sospeché que dentro de su corazón y su cerebro estuviera la imagen del chico que ella en verdad quería, la imagen que vería cada amanecer en mi lugar.

Lo envidiaba, envidiaba no ser su razón de existir cuando ella en verdad era la mía.

—¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice que de los errores se aprenden?

—Pues claro que sí —contestó ella.

—Qué bueno, porque así entiendes que yo no estoy dispuesto a lastimarla de nuevo —le respondí en serio.

Estaba apunto de despotricar algo cuando el otro muchacho apareció en la pequeña discusión para salvarnos de algo peor.

—Miyako —la llamó el chico idéntico a la bebé—. ¡Sora hizo que Sakura se durmiera! ¡Tienes que verla!

Los dos corrimos y la escena que apreciábamos no tenía precio, en mis cuatros años de buena vida… sí llegó un momento donde la imaginaba con un bebé en sus brazos finos, y ahora ver materializado ese pensamiento era como show de televisión. Los ojos de la criatura cerrados con armonía y ella la mecía con suavidad para no agitarla, enseguida la puso en la cuna y la arropó hasta el pecho dejando sus brazos libres.

Sora… siendo madre…

… La madre de mis hijos.

¡Diablos Taichi, no debía pensar en esa porquería!

—¿Cómo…? —susurró Miyako pero la culpable de que la nena durmiera plácidamente no respondió, sino que hizo señas para salir de la habitación y poder explicarle mejor a la madre biológica.

—Debes hacerlo con movimientos suaves y mantener la calma, tú eres su madre y será más fácil para ustedes tener conexión —explicó mi mejor amiga sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Eres una maga! —gritó Miyako y aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras las mejillas de Sora tornaban a un color más dulce y rojizo, se veía tan hermosa… en momentos así tenía que volver a tomar control de mí mismo para no pasarme de romanticón.

—Hago lo que puedo, Miya.

Sora admitió que antes había cuidado muchos niños de los vecinos y estaba acostumbrada a ellos, sin embargo era su primera vez con uno tan pequeño de apenas un mes de nacido. Sakura tenía los ojos color miel como su madre y el cabello oscuro y liso como el padre, que incluso al momento de irnos, no sabía su nombre.

La conversación entre Miyako y yo no avanzó más de eso… ella no confiaba en mí ni un poco, tenía sus dudas de que Sora volviera a enamorarse de mí y cometiera los mismo errores… una y otra vez. Cuando se es un adulto, o un adulto joven como lo era yo, la vida comienza a depender de los errores, hacen una cosa mal y normalmente intentan evitarla siendo lo más repelente posible, pero también quedaban los que las repetían y las hacían mejor… y sobraban los tercos que volvían a cagarla.

Yo no estaba en ninguna categoría, mis errores fueron lo que fueron sólo para atrasarme, no hacer las cosas al tiempo debido. Arrepentirme… quizá, pero esa palabra no servía en esta sociedad independiente, yo quería que ella tomara esto en serio, no era un juego. Necesitaba gritarle al mundo que estaba dispuesto a amarla hasta que mis huesos se hicieran polvo y hasta que mi alma se fugara al infierno.

Ya afuera, luego de esa experiencia multisentimental, subimos al auto con el cielo ya oscureciéndose, lo que indicaba que sería una visita rápida porque no nos gustaba a ninguno de los dos estar tan tarde en las calles de Odaiba. La residencia de Toshiko estaba tal y como la recordaba, el vigilante saludó a Sora gentilmente, y yo la imité con una sonrisa y el movimiento de manos.

Dentro del conjunto, ella subió primero, todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas cuando un aire de recuerdos me golpeó pensando en aquellos días donde Sora estaba más pequeña y la venía a buscar en su casa para llevarla a nuestras citas, o más lejos… cuando íbamos al partido de fútbol. Su sonrisa no se había desvanecido y seguía creciendo a medida que aumentaban los minutos. Cuando corríamos jugando las escondidas, nuestro primer beso a los doce, ese momento mágico que desencadenó los hechos siguientes, nuestras dudas, las esperanzas, los miedos a perderlo todo que se echaron a un lado, sabíamos que nuestra amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte y duradera como para aguantar ese sentimiento de confusión.

Ahora me daba cuenta que en verdad era bastante fuerte.

Miraba al pasado, miraba el presente y lograba identificar lo que había hecho, en parte era mi culpa que ella fuera así de graciosa y algo loca, cada una de las personas que pasaron por su vida me la transformaron y existía alguien dentro de ella que la transformaba en algo que la atraía hacia mí, pero la tenía en su poder aún…

La triste realidad de su sonrisa blanca, la verdad detrás de sus lágrimas y las mías era la misma. La mortificación de la libertad y hacer el amor por el mundo.

Sora no era mía. Podía apostar por eso.

.

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Luego de siete pisos de escaleras blancas llegamos a nuestro destino principal, la casa de mi madre. Últimamente muchas cosas habían cambiado para mí, era increíble como hace dos semanas intentaba tener a Taichi bajo margen y ahora me costaba apartarlo y negar su presencia a mi lado. No diría inmediatamente que entre nosotras existía _algo_ pero nuestras citas amistosas comenzaban a tener un tono más vivo y flameante que atemorizaban a cualquier mortal, pero no a los demonios.

Todo se trastornaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a veces quería escapar lejos de todos y todo pero no podía mientras ellos me tuvieran atada, me torturaban pero yo cerraba los ojos y me resistía a ver al culpable directamente a los ojos. No podía hacerlo. Ni aunque fueran veinte años más de dolor, ni aún así los abriría.

Taichi y yo estábamos retomando esa amistad perdida, aún así evitábamos el tema del amor, las otras citas y el pasado, nos enfocábamos en lo que me gustaba ahora y lo que quería para el futuro simple. Él siempre intentaba complacerme en ese sentido. Tai sabía escuchar, hablaba y daba su opinión en los momentos indicados, ¿cómo no ponerle el título de mejor amigo? Lamentablemente no iba a ascender nunca más.

De verdad era lamentable.

Mis ánimos se habían visto afligidos por un tiempo, y fue él quien me hizo volver a la realidad y darme cuenta que la vida continuaba, con o sin aquel muchacho… Desde el día de los Santos eran una muchacha distinta, tenía que tomarme la vida más en serio aunque mi ley de vida, desde que tenía memoria, era: "no dejes que la vida se ría de ti, ríete tú de ella". Ahora debía mandar todo al carajo.

Empezar de cero.

Toqué el timbre del mismo modo de siempre: Dos toques y uno largo de tres segundos completos indicando que estaba en casa, Tai se rió a mi espaldas porque él también recordaba mi anuncio particular.

Mamá no me recibió al igual que la última vez, esta vez ella estaba muy seria, y cuando vio a Tai detrás de mí, suspiró fuerte.

—Hola Taichi —le saludó sin ganas y con una media sonrisa escondida.

—Buenas noches, Toshiko.

Inmediatamente pasamos y nos sentamos en los sillones, en mi casa había un aroma extraño, no a azufre… pero olía a dolor, a lágrimas, a algo terrible que no comprendía, estaba tensa y preocupada por la llamada de mi madre y yo decidí ir primero a ver a la hija de una de mis amigas, me excusaría con la verdad, pero eso no me libraría de la culpabilidad que ahora sentía.

Toshiko nos sirvió un poco de té a cada uno y se quedó parada, pegada a la pared viéndonos a nosotros y al suelo, del suelo a nosotros.

Algo estaba pasando con ella.

—¿Mamá? —la llamé sin respuesta de ella—. Mamá… mami…

Al rato reaccionó.

—Dime hija…

Suspiré cansada y quité las manos de Tai de mi cadera para poder levantarme, él también lo sentía así, sentía ese aire deprimente que aplacaba toda la felicidad vivida algún momento en ese departamento.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?

—Tardaste en venir… —no respondió mi pregunta, pero ella no me miraba.

No me miraba, no me miraba, no quería mirarme. ¿Estaba enojada?

—Lo siento Toshiko, fue mi culpa por…

—No, no te preocupes Tai, gracias por acompañarla —su voz estaba hecha nada, algo había ocurrido y me lo había perdido completamente, necesitaba una explicación **ahora**—. Tai —lo llamó mi madre luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo—, ¿nos permites un momento a solas para Sora y para mí? Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa.

—Adelante, y gracias Toshiko.

Mi madre me tomó la mano con temerosa debilidad y me llevó hasta donde antes estaba mi habitación, el aire de nostalgia me cacheteó inmediatamente al ver el montón de cajas en el suelo y lo que solía ser mi pequeña cama, ella hizo un espacio para que yo me sentara a su lado, mi madre dejó la luz apagada pero la iluminación lunar siempre brillaba a la perfección por toda la habitación y esta vez no fue la excepción, así que nos quedamos allí…

Esperé, con el corazón en la mano, escuchar las palabras de Toshiko que tan mal la tenían, necesitaba desahogarse y sabía que tendría que ayudarla con lo que fuera.

—Sora, tienes… veintiún años, hija —comenzó a decir mi madre—. Eres toda una mujer valiente, protectora y amorosa, algo terca pero de buen corazón.

—Mamá, explícame qué sucede, ahora… por favor…

Ella no me prestó atención y siguió hablando.

—Tú podrás con esto, hija. Me duele mucho haberte ocultado todo desde hace tantos años… Sora yo… soy una mala madre —como por arte de magia, las gotas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y mi alma se partió en dos, abracé a Toshiko con mucho cuidado, no estaba bien pero tenía que hacerla sentir bien…

Nunca me gustó verla llorar.

—No digas eso, mamá… Eres la mejor madre del mundo —tomé sus manos y la miré al rostro con una sonrisa para que me creyera, porque era verdad, admiraba a mi madre por haber pasado y soportado tantas cosas, y aún estar viva y feliz. Esa era la Toshiko que yo recordaba, no la que estaba en frente de mí deshaciéndose mientras hablaba con su única hija.

Por un instante me sentí en un espejo, era verme a mí sollozando cada noche en la mansión de Taichi… por él… o por Yamato…

Yamato…

Yamato Ishida… era mi perdición. Siempre llegaba ese maldito momento del día donde lo recordaba y me sentía más sucia que antes.

—No lo soy Sora, qué clase de madre le oculta estas cosas a su hija de veintiún años, veintiuno…

—No sé de qué cosas hablas, mamá. No entiendo lo que dices, por favor, ya dime qué te sucede, por qué estás tan mal…

Mi madre se secó las lágrimas con su propia camisa y respiró profundo, muy hondo, algo me dijo que yo también debía hacerlo. Respirar para lo que se vendría. Lo que fuera que me hubiera ocultado sabía muy bien que lo había hecho para mi bien y que eso no la convertiría en una mala madre, jamás.

—Tú estabas muy pequeña cuando eso sucedió, apenas tenías año y medio, Sora. Recuerdas cuando te conté que yo debía trabajar mucho y no podía cuidarte, tu abuela tenía sus problemas pulmonares y no podía atenderte, ¿recuerdas eso? ¿Recuerdas que tuve que llevarte a un maternal fuera de la ciudad por casi un año?

Lo recordaba, recordaba cuando mi madre me lo dijo porque no tenía memoria en aquellos años, sabía que mi madre trabajaba muy duro en Odaiba dando clases de Ike bana por toda la ciudad para poder mantener a la familia y que por esa razón tuve que irme a Okinawa para que me cuidaran como toda una jovencita por tres años, pero aún así no duré ese tiempo allí, sólo un año… a los casi tres regresé a los brazos de mi madre y mis memorias comenzaban allí.

En Odaiba. En éste departamento. Mi vida.

—Claro que sí.

—Tu padre…

No faltaba decir más nada, mencionar a Haruhiko era suficiente razón para hacerme nada y convertirme en una niña de nuevo, desprotegida y con alas rotas. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto? ¿Y por qué sacarlo ahora? No había dicho nada cuando ya estaba empezando a sollozar por dentro.

—Tu padre también trabajó duro en Kyoto, su trabajo lo dejaba muy cansado y a veces necesitaba un poco de escapatoria de ese mundo, él anhelaba venir a Odaiba y poder ser feliz con su familia pero jamás pudo suceder… por eso… —mi madre suspiró lentamente y nuevas lágrimas imparables se pasearon regando sus mejillas, nuestras lágrimas compartidas por el mismo dolor de que mi padre no estuviera—. Tu padre tuvo una aventura…

Mis ojos, mi alma, todo se vinieron al suelo, mis paredes se desplomaban, mi mal día empeoraba y la tormenta comenzaba a expandirse en mi corazón, fuerte, el viento salvaje que sacudía todo lo vivo dentro de mí y lo azotaba con hilos de Karma, hasta lo que no tenía que ver con Haruhiko estaba sufriendo.

—Yo no supe qué hacer… él nunca me dijo nada de quién era esa mujer, pero… un año más tarde, meses antes de que tú llegaras de nuevo, él trajo al bebé.

Toshiko lloraba, yo lloraba, todo perdía sentido, quería morir por lo que estaba escuchando, deseaba que fuera una pesadilla y que me despertara ahora… por favor, por favor… Quería despertar justo ahora.

—Estaba grande, ya tenía cinco meses de nacido…

—¿Y no sabes qué le sucedió a su madre? —pregunté con la voz quebrada, incluso tuve que repetirlo porque ni yo misma entendía mis intentos de habla.

Toshiko negó suave… no quería, no quería escuchar pero seguiría oyendo.

—Su madre murió al dar a luz al niño por una complicación.

La historia estaba empeorando, la historia no iba nada bien, no encontraba aún la razón para ella sentirse culpable… estaba bien que me lo ocultara, tal vez jamás tuvo el valor de decírmelo porque cuando ya tenía suficiente edad para entenderlo, mi padre falleció y eso no mejoraría mi estado anímico en aquel entonces.

Era una gran madre… Y jamás me avergonzaría de lo que ella era para mí.

—Haruhiko me pidió cuidarlo, pidió que lo tuviera como si fuera mi propio hijo y que… te mintiera diciendo que era tu verdadero hermano, pero yo… no pude con eso… Le dije que no quería a esa criatura cerca de mí, que debía asumir sus responsabilidades de padre traicionero y que era su hijo y no mío, así que… yo… no quería que supieras lo que tu padre había hecho, y acudí a la única persona que me quedaba, después de tu abuela en aquel entonces enferma…

Le costaba explicarlo, tomó una foto que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche, era aquel bebé, me mostró la fotografía. Se veía tan inocente y frágil, esa criatura no tenía la culpa de nada, había venido al mundo sin madre y con un padre que no podía hacerse cargo de él… lo pasaron de mano en mano, y mi propia madre se negó a protegerlo. No es que me enojara, ni pensaba que era desnaturalizada pero creo que si a mí me sucedería yo… no podría con eso… la seguía admirando aún más por soportar el engaño y el nacimiento de un niño prohibido.

—Ella —no quiso decir su nombre— no podía quedar embarazada, lloraba sin poder conseguirlo y se presentó esa oportunidad de oro: yo tenía un niño que no era mío en brazos y no podía cuidarlo, ella no tenía nada y quería tener los brazos llenos, allí decidimos que lo criaría. Ella lo cuidó muy bien el primer mes, luego… por fin pudo quedar embarazada. Luego de todo ese proceso no pude evitarlo, tenía que ir a buscarte en Okinawa no podía alejarte tanto de mí, necesitaba tu cariño, darle ese amor maternal a alguien… demostrarme a mí misma que podía ser mejor y que la crueldad no estaba en mí. Necesitaba perdonarme.

—Mamá… y ¿qué le pasó a _ella_? ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella y su nuevo esposo se fueron del país, perdimos contacto. Lo último que supe de ella fue que tuvo una hija, y pudo criar a ambos sanos y salvos.

No podía creerlo, sentía que jugaban conmigo. No paraba de llorar, porque… uno de mis deseos más grandes se había hecho realidad gracias a un error de Haruhiko, tener un hermano. Alguien de mi propia sangre, un Takenouchi más en la generación. Quería verlo, abrazarlo… tal vez él pensaría que era una loca, pero era mi hermano… necesitaba encontrarlo, al menos su nombre… siquiera mi madre pudiera soltar el nombre de la mujer que lo cuidaba.

—Gracias por confiármelo mamá —le dije con lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada, las mejillas bañadas en agua. Las dos estábamos iguales, nos dolía mucho recordar a mi padre y ahora más, sabiendo que había hecho lo que había hecho—, pero…

—Hija, debes saberlo…

La quería dejar continuar pero no podía, estaba empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba…

—Quiero verlo mamá —le dije con seriedad pero dolida—. No importa si no sabes su nombre, al menos dime como se llama la mujer, no importa si él jamás se entera que es mi hermano, quiero verlo… es… ese niño es el único pedazo de Haruhiko que me queda en la tierra. Por favor mamá, dímelo. Moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, sólo quiero verlo.

Mamá suspiró y sacó otra fotografía de ella cuando era más joven, su cabello largo caía como una cascada y enmarcaba su rostro, al lado de ella una chica que se me hacía conocida.

—Nonaka, Rumiko Nonaka.

Mis ojos vieron un nuevo tipo de oscuridad, volví a llorar con mi madre y tomé esa fotografía con extremo cuidado. Era ella… era su mismo cabello miel, sus ojos violeta, el cuerpo esbelto. Sino era una pesadilla me mataría, tenía que acabar con esto, el dolor se volvió parte de mí adentrándose en mis huesos, mi garganta, todo, no podía hablar… no lo podía creer.

Estaba mortificada con este sentimiento de descubrimiento.

—Eso… mamá, eso quiere decir que…

No, por favor… di que no…

—Así es Sora, Koushiro… es hijo de Haruhiko.

No podía.

Ya no más.

Salí de la habitación envuelta en lágrimas, olvidé a Taichi y dejé a mi madre en la soledad de la habitación donde antes dormía para que se revolcara con sus recuerdos, era mi vida la que iba al vacío, todo lo tenía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Con torpeza abrí la puerta y la cerré inmediatamente, corrí por las escaleras mojadas por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer y caía de los balcones, me resbalé una y otra vez pero me levantaba cada vez con menos fuerzas al punto que llegué arrastrándome como la sabandija que era.

Me mojé toda y grité en la inmensidad de la oscuridad de la noche, no valía de nada soñar con la perfección, esa maldita cosa no existía. Nada era como lo quería en mi jodida vida. Quería un auto rosa, quería una mariposa, un mejor amigo normal y estar enamorada de Taichi, mi hogar en Hikarigaoka, olvidarme de Yamato, sacar de mi cabeza a Kouji y reemplazarlos por los lindos momentos con Wallace pero **no** se podía, porque nada iba a ser como lo deseaba.

Estaba sola.

De nada servía esforzarse, morir o vivir, lastimarse, tener una cicatriz, tener amigos que levanten a los suyos si de todas formas alguien más los va a tumbar luego. La vida era eso, un juego de caídas al vacío, si terminas de caer pierdes todo y ya era tiempo de que me rindiera.

No sin antes hacer una última cosa.

Me levanté del suelo y corrí a la salida en el piso resbaloso, Taichi gritó mi nombre pero me hice la sorda y seguí corriendo, en frente de mi auto me subí y encendí el motor… No le di tiempo de decir más nada porque también se subió y arranqué el motor.

Lloraba en el camino, podía ser suicida pero no dejaría que nadie tomara el control de lo último que haría: comprobar que él era mi hermano.

Tai hablaba, intentaba detenerme pero yo gritaba de forma aguda para que se alejara de mí, quería estar sola por dentro y por fuera. Dejé el auto afuera, aún con la lluvia me adentré a la gran mansión intentando meter la llave con la mano temblorosa.

—Sora por favor cálmate, no sé qué sucedió en casa de Toshiko —Tai me tomó la manos y lo miré al rostro, sus cabellos largos se le pegaron a las mejillas, no quería nada con él ahora. No dije nada, le contesté llorando una barbaridad de incoherencias, él abrió la puerta y apenas estuve dentro saqué fuerzas para empujarlo y sacarlo de mi camino.

Subir las escaleras también fue difícil por el agua en mis zapatos de tacón ahora rotos. Escuché demasiadas voces, dentro de mi cabeza y afuera, que me llamaban. No iba a retroceder, no iba a arrepentirme.

En frente de su habitación, abrí la puerta y él estaba allí, era él y cuando me miró, quise morir… mejor dicho… me convencí de que era momento de acabar con todo, había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver. Sus ojos oscuros como los de mi padre, la sonrisa que me dio al verme y su rostro de preocupación cuando se fijó que lloraba, que estaba muriendo por verlo.

—No… puede ser…

Me dejé caer y grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas para dejar salir el sufrimiento que mi propio padre me lo ocultó diez años, antes de que muriera: En alguna parte del mundo tenía un hermano, y sin saberlo vivía conmigo… sin saberlo lo quería, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pensé que sucumbiría en cualquier momento, ya era hora de apagar las luces. Mi último vistazo fue su rostro angustiado corriendo hacia mí, levantarme y verlo desde abajo.

Lo último que me quedaba de Haruhiko…

Koushiro Takenouchi.

**Notas de Autora.**

Creo que queda bastante en claro que soy una sádica de mierda que ama hacer sufrir a los demás, no vale… sé que me he pasado de la raya terriblemente. Comprendo que alguien me dejé de leer por… ¿rencor? ¿Rabia? ¿Odio? ¿O simplemente no acostumbrarse a que sean hermanos? Sí, sí, ya sé que es raro pero es que desde que tuve la idea del fic en sí, sabía que esto iba a ocurrir a como de lugar ¿Ya ven por qué amo a Izzy? ¿No? Esperen el siguiente y tendrán una idea más detallada para comprender mi condenada cabecita.

¡Volví a narrar como Taichi! ¡**YAY ME**! Por ese lado los he complacido, ¿no? En cuanto al POV de Yamato, hay que esperar un poquito más, pero sí lo habrá, lo prometo. Espero que se haya notado el amor que en serio siente Taichi por su mejor amiga, en verdad quería enfatizar esa cualidad de su personalidad, que su propio mundo gira alrededor de Sora.

Y mientras está el POV de Izzy, preferí por dejarlo como el chico "justo" y honorable de toda esa cuerda de animales xD! Y la verdad no es tan difícil imaginárselo así de correcto y educado.

Por cierto, entre otras cositas, ¿alguien tiene una idea de lo que puede trabajar Yamato? Quiero decir, siempre hablan del dichoso trabajo profesional… ¿nada? ¿Alguien? ¡No es astronauta, se los aseguro! ¡Intenten adivinar! ¡Jueguen conmigo!

Esta semana debo agradecerles a todos por leer el capítulo anterior: _ncca26, rockpink94, Puchisko, SoraTakenouchii, Ichijouji Kany-chan (¡Sí, fuiste el #100! ¡Gracias por tu comentario!), Draven Gleon5 & Aldinn_. Y por sus hermosos comentarios, me han animado un montón, ¡se los juro!

¡También a los que no dejaron reviews! ¡A todos muchas gracias! Los Hits también me hacen muy, muy feliz. ¡Y recuerden que también nos podemos contactar por facebook: "Rose Lopez Ishida" o en Twitter, como "rosesitax3"!

El nombre de este capítulo: _Occhio Sporco Trucco _que significa, _Maquillaje de ojos sucios_, una manera para decir que se ocultó el dolor de Sora muy bien pero que al final, nuevas cosas tuvo que enfrentar. También se menciona en una canción preciosa de Automatic Loveletter (Makeup Smeared Eyes), un grupo que me encanta. Si quieren escucharla, háganlo, es sencillamente preciosa.

Por favor, dejen **reviews**, sé que da perecita… pero ¡vamos! Ese botón de allí abajo, "**Review this Chapter**" ándale, escríbeme e insúltame, ¡si no lo hicieron en el capítulo de Halloween lo harán ahora! O, si se les hace más fácil, en "**Go**". Como dije antes de empezar, me inspiré mucho esta semana y subí un one shot de Taichi y un Sorato corto, ¿se animan a leer? ¡Por favor! *pone cara de perrito*

Listo por aquí, nos leemos la próxima semana con un capítulo nuevo de este fic que tanto me enorgullece, y al que le daré un buen final.

Besos.

_Rose_.


	16. Non Sopporto

Hola a todos, sé que esta semana actualizo un poco tarde pero la razón es que, de nuevo, no tengo Internet (aunque sólo hasta el miércoles, sobrevivo por mi teléfono). ¡Esto se está volviendo un maldito juego y ya no me causa gracia! Fue otra semana difícil, pero que pasó bastante rápida… a pesar de haberme enterado de algunas cositas que me ponen un poco ¿_emo_? Mierda, no.

Voy a lo mismo. Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, y los uso sin fines de lucro. Sólo para entretener a los hermosos lectores. ¡No saben cuánto los extrañé!

Esta semana logré escribir el capítulo **19** ¿Y que no es genial? ¡Me ha quedado buenísimo y me muero por subirlo! Pero todo a su tiempo. Este es el **16**, y ya estamos muy cerca.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

**.Non Sopporto.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Mis ojos estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza por mi propia voluntad, no iba a despertar, no quería encontrarme con esa horrible realidad. No horrible, sino difícil. Escuchaba una sola voz en mi cabeza, pero su eco me golpeaba una y otra vez en el fondo de mi cráneo, estaba luchando contra mis propios deseos contradictorios. Una diminuta parte de lo que quedaba de la buena Sora, escuchaba atentamente a la otra vocecita susurrándome que debía darme por vencida, que ya había hecho demasiado por todo y todos, y que perdió, que dejara de sufrir de una buena vez, pero yo había pasado por tantas cosas en el pasado, y en el presente ya sentía que mi vida era una telenovela mal escrita por un niño de ocho años que jugaba algún juego macabro.

¿Acaso jamás iban a terminar de acuchillarme?

Ellos querían ver mis vísceras azules afuera, retorciéndome, quejándome, gritando… no les bastaba con todo lo que ya había _superado_.

¿Qué querían de mí que no podían conseguir en otra persona? ¿Qué había de especial en una pelirroja más?

Un frío aire saltó en mí y aumentó enseguida, me bajó de la cabeza a los pies y consideré la presencia de alguien más a quien ignoré, dejé mis ojos cerrados y como sin vida, hasta estas pesadillas con el mundo incendiándose eran mejor que lo que pasaba en la superficie de la verdad. Mi cabeza se ponía caliente, sus manos tocaban mi rostro y de pronto su labios en mi mejilla me estremecieron de adentro hasta afuera con un temblor de 3º.

Sin fuerza de voluntad, alcé un poco el dorso desde mi cama, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y la ventana abierta de par en par, las cortinas ondeaban con suavidad y el sol ya se podía ver a pesar de la terrible tormenta de anoche, la de adentro y la de afuera.

No me levanté, sino que caí de espaldas a la cama y abracé mi triste almohada para poder quitarme el dolor de cabeza que ahora amenazaba con regresar, porque volvía a llorar como una niña desprotegida. Los sueños… mis sueños ya no valían de nada, soñar era gastar tiempo porque los únicos que podían ser felices eran los hombres ricos con muchas mujeres, aunque en realidad ellos estaban más tristes por no saber lo que querían.

Quedaban los abatidos mortales que ni siquiera sabían su propio nombre, mientras yo… una simple muchacha que no buscaba destacar en una jodida sociedad era aplastada por todos sin altruismo…

Como una vil cucaracha.

Todos los días de mi vida me preguntaba qué había hecho para ser el objetivo de escupitajos y el imán de la mala suerte. Desde que salí del vientre de mi madre todo se ha ido perdiendo lentamente, si antes vivía en el piso ahora me acercaba al núcleo de la tierra para encontrarme con un infierno caluroso… Yo no podía ser de esas personas que se atreverían a hacer un agujero para llegar al otro lado del mundo, ahora tomaba mis maletas y me iría sin decir adiós.

Esta vez, tendría que hacerlo bien.

¿Y qué si no pasaba?

El techo se veía tan hermoso, quieto, a él nadie lo movería de su lugar y sería feliz por siempre, no cumpliría otra función que entretener a aquellos que no pudieran dormir, a los que necesitaban pensar y tomar una decisión, mejor aún… ser simple, blanco y plano, ¿estaba pidiendo demasiado? Yo sólo quería ser invisible, pasar desapercibida, convertirme en la chica oculta.

Que nadie me viera fallecer. No quería la preocupación de nadie.

Haruhiko era todo lo que había imaginado en un padre y hombre perfecto, era el único que no me había defraudado, y ahora me daba cuenta que más que dejarme sola por años… había engañado y roto su promesa de amor fiel con mi propia madre, era un mentiroso, como todos… Tai lo era, Wallace, Kouji, Kido, Takuya, Takeru, Yamato…

Y yo que le perdoné todas y cada una de sus cagadas.

No me aterraban los hombres, sino que simplemente cada uno había dejado una diferente herida dentro de mí, todas encajaban en mi cuerpo y se removían como tres veces por día para recordarme que estaban allí: Lo que yo misma había hecho, y me había marcado de por vida.

Pero yo no tenía la culpa de que Haruhiko se hubiera "enamorado" de otra mujer, y que él hubiera nacido… Seguro él tenía la misma cicatriz que yo, a lo mejor la otra mitad que le faltaba a la mía.

Sus ojos eran los mismos de mi padre, eran los culpables de este dolor de tantos años. Como si todo mi sufrimiento no hubiera sido suficiente, los días enteros que me pasaba en el cementerio con él, hablándole, esperando que me respondiera todas esas preguntas. No sabía quién se lo había llevado pero ahora era mejor así, porque si aún estuviera aquí entonces fuera mucho más doloroso. Verlo al rostro y enfrentarlo…

Enojarme con él y gritarle que odiaba las mentiras. Escupirle en el ojo la realidad: Lastimó a su hija y a su hijo.

Ya no podía molestarme, ni hacer un puchero. Mi padre estaba muerto.

Recuerdo el día de su muerte perfectamente. Ese día hubo nieve en todo el país, en Hikarigaoka y Odaiba se presentaron accidentes de todo tipo por las carreteras resbalosas y muchos resultaron heridos siendo llevados de emergencia al hospital, pero en Kyoto las cosas no mejoraban precisamente. La empresa tuvo un corto circuito y muchos fueron llevados a clínicas, pero mi padre no estaba entre esos… Los culpables de su desaparición aprovecharon el revuelto de los heridos con quemaduras graves, nadie prestó atención a lo que ocurría en un parque cercano a la empresa de análisis computarizado. Él iba camino a su departamento como todas las noches, un testigo afirmó que lo acorralaron cuatro tipos gigantes que comenzaron a golpearlo mientras vomitaban insultos a él y entonces, el más pequeño, fue quien disparó sobre su espalda, atravesándole el pulmón.

El hombre sólo escuchó el disparo y se asomó por la ventana de su casa, cerca de aquel parque, llamó a las autoridades pero cuando Haruhiko llegó al hospital no tenía signos vitales para seguir bromeando como todos los días.

La noticia se nos informó en seguida gracias a uno de sus estudiantes más jóvenes que lo apreciaba mucho, el muchacho, Shuu, se sintió en la responsabilidad de venir hasta nuestro departamento y darnos la terrible noticia, fue devastador, y el entierro no se quedó detrás. A veces, principalmente en diciembre, podía ver a esa niña vestida de negro en el cementerio llorando sobre la urna mientras su madre, igual de adolorida, la quitaba de allí para que lo enterraran seis metros bajo de tierra que parecían eternos.

Con las flores en las manos, con las esperanzas muertas… pero esa niña ahora no estaba tan sola después de todo, el problema era que ella quería estar sola. Me daba cuenta que, por más loco que sonara, me lo había repetido muchas veces mientras dormía…

"Él es mi hermano, lo único que me queda de Haruhiko". No quería culparlo, porque yo tampoco tenía la culpa de haber nacido con tan mala suerte, y lo peor aún, que seguro lo contagiaba con ella.

Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, escuché atenta la voz fascinante que se escondía en alguna parte de mi habitación, la misma voz de mi cabeza que sonaba más de una vez al día allí dentro y me taladraba con insultos; hoy no decía groserías o intentaba impulsarme a hacer una locura, tarareaba una canción hermosa, me suponía yo, para poder quedarme dormida, amaba ese sonido que me volvía pequeña y me hacía llorar más despacio a medida que las notas subían de tono y luego bajaban y hacían cambios para sonar más armoniosa. De pronto me sorprendí de no estar llorando y ver en la ventana mi temor más grande.

Él se acercó a mí y me tocó el rostro, hoy no tenía ganas de enojarme y discutir, ni de sonreír, quería quedarme allí hasta despertar de la pesadilla y que se acabara la pesadilla, eso incluía que él se marchara.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó Yamato con la voz que me gustaba oír, no la de un dinosaurio, pero aunque me gustara y me relajara, no me iba a sentir mejor, sus poderes jamás llegarían a tener un nivel tan alto como lo era el de mi dolor, el agujero negro que quedaba punzando… por eso negué suavemente mirando al espacio—. ¿Quieres platicar de lo que sucedió?

Despegué mis labios pero los cerré automáticamente. Este asunto no lo incumbía a él.

Yamato esperó por mí diez minutos y seguía con la misma cara amable sin cansarse, pero yo igualmente mantendría mis labios sellados. Ahora me cuestionaba eso, ¿para qué contarle a alguien esto? ¿Qué diferencia haría que lo supiera una persona más? ¿Qué pasaba si Koushiro se enteraba? Él no tenía que enterarse, al menos no por ahora.

Resoplidos de mi parte se escucharon en las paredes púrpuras.

—No quieres, ¿cierto? —no, no quiero Yamato… quiero que me dejen en paz. Le respondí mentalmente—. ¿Al menos podrías decir cualquier cosa? Sino hablas de tus problemas no puedes solucionarlos, lo mejor es saber que tienes una pregunta para luego buscarle la respuesta.

—Tengo más de un problema.

Él sonrió y entonces suspiró para sentarse en el suelo. Logró hacerme hablar.

—Enuméralos por urgencia —yo no quería hablar—. Enuméralos para ti misma.

No quería que él supiera qué había en mi cabeza cuando ni yo misma podía descifrar mis códigos secretos, ahora estaba hecha una caja fuerte, nada podía entrar ni salir. Procesar tanta información dentro de mí era difícil, pero por alguna razón le hice caso al duelo de los ojos azules. Cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida, sólo para concentrarme y no olvidar algún otro inconveniente de mi vida.

No eran dos problemas… No eran cuatro o seis, digo, todos tienen problemas porque la vida no es perfecta, pero los míos llegaban a un punto muy lejano a los problemas cotidianos de una persona común. Ellas no tenían que tratar con personas del pasado todos los días, no tenían que sufrir diariamente, pero yo sí, y tapaba cada una de esas experiencias con pensamientos infantiles de comida que habla y letreros gigantes como aerografía.

Estaban mis asuntos con Mimi y Hikari, nuestra confianza se estaba viendo afectada por estupideces todos los días, desde que le gusta este o el otro, esta situación nos estaba separando drásticamente. La casa… nuestro departamento y nuestra vida en Hikarigaoka, aunque regresáramos, no volverían a ser las mismas. La universidad que nos olvidaba o nosotras la olvidábamos porque ya nada podía ser igual que antes.

Igual que antes era ligeramente peor.

Haruhiko y Koushiro en mi vida, su parecido indudable, los dolores cardiacos que tenía por su causa, sin que ellos lo supieran, me destrozaban lentamente. La confusión en ellos mismos y el extrañarlo, todo eso era uno sólo porque, después de todo, para mí ellos dos eran una sola persona. Toshiko, como madre inquieta y preocupada que trajo a su hija de regreso con ella sólo para probarse a sí misma que podía ser una buena madre, pero sufrí las consecuencias de un engaño que, al parecer, la señalaban como la única responsable, y me costaba creerlo… mi madre no sería capaz de tanto.

¿Izzy la odiaría?

Kouji y su deseo que aún me aturdía, cumplir o no sus deseos, yo no era un genio o una hechicera como para traer todas las cosas que pedía en un sueño cubierto de caramelos, en lugar de eso dejé que la torta se volteara e hiciera de mi vivir un suplicio que, aunque se marchara, me iba a perseguir internamente, sus manos en mis caderas, mi cabeza, mis hombros, mi pecho, mis pies, sus labios sobre los míos sin despegarse para que yo pudiera morir amada.

Taichi y su amistad indecisiva que me atraía y me regresaba para sentarme en la lista de espera, o mejor dicho, eso hacía con él. Sin darme cuenta estaba volviendo a jugar con su vida y usaba el viejo truco de sacar un clavo con otro… ya lo había usado para sacar a Kouji de mi cabeza y había terminado enredada en algo peor con él, lo volvía a usar para sacar al otro problema que no sabía dónde enumerarlo porque los veía igual de urgentes y empataban la guerra… Yamato, ahora venía a tratarme de forma caballerosa luego de decirme que olvidara todo lo que vivimos, que me muriera y desapareciera, después de culparme por sus heridas… Yo y nadie más que yo, merecía estar en el fondo.

Yo misma era un problema, mi forma de ver la vida era un problema, mi cuerpo era un problema, la negación a mí misma y la resistencia a apreciarme, mi propio odio por dañar todo lo que toco… Yo era el problema y la solución, como un veneno, sólo yo tenía la cura de mis propias memorias partidas. Estaba sola en esto, y debía actuar muy rápido y con fuerza.

¿Y si no quería? Acaso… acaso no era mejor cerrar por fin los ojos…

¿Podía conformarme con nueve problemas? Quizá me había salteado uno, pero de ser así no sería suficientemente importante como para catalogarlo urgente, no hoy. Ahora no podía ordenarlos, desde mi punto de vista y con mi estado anímico carente de felicidad y dinamismo, no podía establecer comparaciones equitativas, pero sí podía comenzar a pensar como una persona responsable.

Responsable.

—No puedo —desistí, abriendo los ojos y con la cabeza baja, sin ganas de verlo.

Al alzar la vista por completo sólo encontré su cabellera rubia, el rostro hundido entre las sombras, ahora Yamato era quien evitaba mis miradas tristes, cualquiera que me viera se daría cuenta de que tenía nueve problemas graves.

—Por favor, no tengas lástima de mí —dije, mientras me pasaba las manos por las lágrimas secas, todavía no me había visto—. Déjame sola.

—No la tengo, Sora —espetó con dureza al hablar.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? —pregunté con voz tenue y apenas audible, pero él me escuchó, estaba segura. Por alguna estúpida razón abrí más los ojos hasta tropezarme con su mirada. Tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, hacía cuánto no sentía eso… el problema aumentaba.

Yamato sostuvo mi mirada por un largo intervalo de tiempo, pero entonces bajó sus ojos azules y los ocupó en sus propias manos.

—Quería hablar contigo.

—Adelante —le permití proseguir—, no todos los días me encuentras así de pasiva.

Hizo una mueca graciosa y volvió a mirarme dulcemente, comenzaba a cuestionarme si en verdad era un sueño porque Yamato Ishida jamás había sido así conmigo. Ni nunca lo hubiera imaginado de esa forma con nadie.

—Siento lo que pasó aquella noche hace un mes —me estremecí con el recuerdo de la discusión en la noche de los muertos—. Asumo mi culpa y fue un error lo que dije, estaba cegado por la ira, no sabía lo que decía y… no sólo eso Sora, te he tratado muy mal, sabes a qué me refiero…

Suspiré mientras asistía rendida.

—Yo pensé que nuestra relación mejoraba —confesé.

—En momentos como este, es mejor empezar de cero, aunque creo que entre tú y yo eso será difícil, mas no imposible…

—Yo no olvido Yamato —lo corté—. No sé hacerlo, por eso estoy así y soy quien soy.

Él tomó mis manos y las acarició con lentitud, para mi sorpresa se puso de pie para besar mi mejilla, y antes de irse, susurrar con voz quebradiza en mi oído.

—Cuando estés lista para hacerlo, dímelo.

No lo vi más, atravesó la ventana blanca y se fue a buscar su destino. Esta mañana no era un abrir de ojos igual que los de cada día, incluía maneras para mejorar y consejos que llegaban subliminalmente, que Yamato llegara no había sido casualidad sino que estaba escrito… que me diera cuenta que él y yo no podíamos ser por el simple hecho de que yo no sabía olvidar, como él sí. Una vez que hacía algo… estaba destinada a recordarlo y a ser torturada por eso día tras día.

Ese era mi décimo problema. Olvidar.

Eludir los accidentes pasados me era muy complicado, y eso no me dejaba avanzar como persona, a lo mejor por eso seguía vistiéndome como una niña de quince años y seguía pensando en arco iris de crías. Estaba atrapada y dividida en millones de pedazos, y cada miles les quedaban a ellos, a los diez problemas. Se dividían y me atrapaban en sus propios mundos.

Todos tenían que ver con amar, amarlas a ellas, a las cosas que me rodean, a mi madre, a mis amigos, a alguien de más y a mí misma. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Por qué crearon eso? ¿Cuál es el propósito de ponernos de cabeza? Hombres y mujeres, ahora se me hacía tan difícil coexistir con ambas especies, como si en verdad yo no pudiera entrar en ninguna.

Momentos así sentía ganas de volver a tomar el estúpido libro de vampiros y lobos, y ver si de casualidad me hallaba a mí misma en esas especies sacadas de fantasías.

Pero no se trataba de ser de un lado o del otro, se trataba de uno mismo, de lo que tenían dentro cada uno de mis problemas y de lo que conllevaba uno al otro, la conexión entre ellos y la poca gracia del asunto en enumerarlos. Siempre iban a tener prioridades distintas a medida que crecía, y seguiría creciendo. Matt lo sabía y se reía de mí, me estaba ayudando… tal vez sin querer, pero lo hacía.

Le debía más que unas noches de pesadillas soñadoras, más que confusiones en mí misma y tentaciones que incrementaban peligrosamente y fueron frenadas de un segundo a otro. Le debía más que esos detalles ya cotidianos al pensar en él.

Fuera de mi habitación, sentí su voz como un toqueteó pidiendo entrar a mi dolor y compartirlo, o algo por el estilo, no sé si porque me sentía ligeramente mejor o porque se trataba de él.

—¡Déjame entrar! —reclamó Koushiro, estaba enojado en el pasillo, jamás me lo había imaginado con esa voz tan ronca y potente—. ¡Quiero verla!

—Izzy, por favor —le ahuyentó Hikari con dureza—. Cuando ella pueda salir lo hará por sí misma.

—¡Es una locura Hikari! ¡Tiene dos días allí dentro y yo soy el único que puede revisar su salud en la casa y Taichi no me deja entrar, por Cristo! —¿Qué decía? ¿Dos días en la habitación? Parecía locura pero era verdad, alcé la mano hasta mi teléfono, y no mentía, estábamos a 24 de noviembre y no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de aquella fecha—. ¿Acaso quieren que se muera?

La idea de que Koushiro se preocupara sólo por los dos días sin comer ni ir al baño suponían que estaba en coma, pero alguien tuvo que mantener a Taichi controlado para que no fuera él quien quisiera romper la puerta con sus brazotes. Alguien… un ángel al que le agradecía poder descansar por tanto tiempo en soledad, pero que también me mantuvo en una pesadilla real.

—Sora no está muerta, Koushiro —replicó otra voz también conocida—. Deja de ser dramático.

—¿Y su alimentación qué? ¿Acaso les da igual que esté encerrada sufriendo? Ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que le pasó, cómo se les ocurre la idea de que está perfecta.

—Nadie ha dicho que está perfecta, Izzy —le dijo Mimi para calmarlo—, pero confiamos que es así.

Cerré los ojos y me moví para poder hacer algo por mí misma, las voces fuera de la habitación se callaron pero las de adentro siguieron hablando y cuchicheando, miré mis pies descalzos sobre el piso frío frente a la ventana por donde Yamato se había marchado. Mis manos, las palmas de ellas, las uñas cortadas y los nudillos oscurecidos por no tener la fuerza suficiente para aclararlos.

Debía comenzar por lo que ellas habían hecho, olvidar… perdonar… no sabía el verdadero significado de esa palabra, era rencorosa, pero con ciertas personas no podía serlo, entre esas estaban mi nuevo hermano y mi casi hermano.

No supe qué ocurrió conmigo luego de pensarlos a los dos, el viento de hizo pesado y me derrumbé sin poder detenerme, no quería llorar más pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí fue inevitable, corrieron como caballos en un juego y sin jinete, sin dirección, como estaba mi vida ahora. Fue él quien curó mi dolor por ese momento, no necesitaba escuchar sus palabras ni él las mías para hacerlo enojar, entristecerlo o mal entenderlo.

Pero estaba aquí y era una razón más para pensar que esto era un juego.

—Se los dije, tú no estabas bien —murmuró.

—Gracias —respondí aún sorprendida de que él estuviera allí. No me lo creía—. Gracias por no dejarme sola, papá.

Estaba extremadamente más pequeño que antes, y sus brazos más delgados que como los recordaba nueve años atrás, nueve… **nueve**…

Su cabello más largo y la voz completamente idéntica, pidiendo ayuda mientras me miraba desde arriba…

_Llévame, llévame y has que termine_.

No era un sueño, nada era falso.

Kou seguía siendo mi hermano, la tormenta no había pasado, Yamato me había besado de nuevo la mejilla y todos seguían igual de preocupados por mí, porque al hacer el primer movimiento Mimi me abrazó con fuerza para darme la bienvenida, todavía aspiraba que fuera miércoles, y estaba en lo cierto, sólo que había anochecido. Tenía tres días sin probar bocado ni agua, hasta que Kari extendió el vaso con líquido y me atreví a beberlo en un santiamén, esperando la recarga en el. Todos ellos estaban en mi habitación, los quería mucho y debía agradecerles por cuidarme en ese momento.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde atravesaron la puerta esas personas que más necesitaba para dar el primer paso a la reconstrucción. Toshiko estaba con una imagen ligeramente mejor que la mía, acompañada por Taichi pero del otro lado las cosas se veían un poco más tormentosas, Rumiko Nonaka y su hijo adoptivo, Izzy. Su mirada me dejaba bastante claro que no sabía lo que ocurría.

—Sora, querida —dijo mi madre con una felicidad sin máculas.

No pude responderle, no porque no quisiera sino porque no hacía falta, el único saludo se basó en una mano alzada para Rumiko, la mujer tremendamente hermosa que Izzy tenía como madre, siempre sonreía quizá por cortesía o porque en serio le salía del alma, sus rizos rubios caían al frente enmarcando su sonrisa y equilibraban su imagen adulta. De cierto modo, sin conocerla, la admiraba.

Taichi les indicó a todos salir, el último fue Takeru que no quería soltarme por la preocupación, por último me dio un apretón para que confiara y fuera fuerte, me suponía que por alguna razón todos ellos ya sabían la verdad. Ninguno quiso quedarse, y tampoco preguntaron qué tenía que ver Izzy _Izumi_ en todo esto.

—Sora —me llamó la rubia—. ¿Cómo has estado, querida?

Ella se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras mi madre se quedaba de pie y Koushiro la seguía en la misma posición e igual de estático.

—Bastante mejor, señora Rumiko, gracias.

Ella suspiró.

—Si vamos a comenzar a vernos más seguido será mejor que dejes eso de "señora" tengo treinta y siete años, por favor —bromeó, ella siempre tenía buen humor, algo más que apuntar—. Dime sólo Rumiko, o si prefieres Rumi.

Yo asistí contenta por poder dirigirme a ella como Rumi.

—Rumiko —esta vez tomó la palabra mi progenitora—. ¿Ya estás lista para explicarles todo a ambos?

—Eso no lo entendí aún, mamá —comentó Koushiro con rostro confundido—. ¿Qué nos van a explicar a Sora y a mí?

La mujer suspiró y frunció el seño por primera vez desde que la conocía, pero también sabía lo que significaba esa cara. Le dolía, a Rumiko también le dolía mentirle a Izzy.

—Izzy, cariño, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí corazón, pero —hizo una pausa para tomar otra bocanada de aire—, pero sé que cuando sepas la verdad me perdonarás. Es acerca del tema que siempre evitamos.

—Mi verdadera madre, ¿no?

A medida que esa idea entraba en la cabeza de Koushiro sus animos se bajaron mucho, el tono de voz pasó a ser tenue y yo debía quedarme para volver a escuchar la historia. Lloraría, no había que ser inteligente para saberlo.

—Tu verdadera madre se llamaba Yoshie —esta vez quien habló fue mi madre, ella lo sabía, sabía el nombre y no quiso decírmelo a mí, porque no era mi problema—. Lamentablemente Yoshie murió al dar a luz, por eso ella no está aquí, pero jamás te abandonó.

—Yoshie —se repitió el muchacho en un susurro—. Disculpe, ¿usted cómo sabe esas cosas?

Mi madre le sonrió y le tocó la mejilla maternalmente.

—Ya vamos a eso, pequeño.

—Tú padre por supuesto estaba vivo, pero él no sabía nada de Yoshie…

—No quiero saber de él —calló Izzy—. No quiero tener nada que ver con ése hombre.

—Pero debes saberlo, Izzy —esta vez fue mi turno de hablar, los tres pares de ojos se me quedaron mirando e intente trabajar una sonrisa sincera para él, a mí tampoco me hacía muy feliz la idea pero era eso… no había marcha atrás—. Escucha a Rumiko.

—Lo siento, esa parte de la historia ya no me la sé yo —porque se la sabía Toshiko.

La manera en la que ella le explicaba las cosas eran mucho más delicadas y trabajadas que a mí, lo mío se explicó solo y mi madre veía las consecuencia, una hija con dos días en cama sin abrir los ojos, yo pensaría que estaba muerta pero estaba más viva que el fuego mismo. Estaba ansiosa, quería que lo dijeran rápido para poder abrazarlo y decirle hermano… moría por ese momento.

—Tu padre se llamaba Haruhiko —Izzy no dijo nada—. Haruhiko te trajo hacia mí para que te cuidara pero yo… lo siento mucho Koushiro, no pude hacerlo porque yo tenía la responsabilidad de mi honor, como mujer y dejé al lado el de madre. Sora estaba muy pequeña, apenas tenía dos años; por esa razón, Rumiko te crío como su hijo adoptivo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que nos estaba demacrando y cercenando lentamente.

—Entonces lo sabías, mamá —la miró con algo que no supe entender, no odio ni rabia, quizá nostalgia pero había otra cosa allí dentro de sus ojos azabaches—. ¿Y dónde está Haruhiko?

Era la hora, esta espera se estaba acortando. Mi madre calló pero yo hablé, y saqué todo con extremado cuidado.

—Murió, Izzy. Mi padre, Haruhiko Takenouchi murió hace nueve años por una herida de bala.

Silencio.

Rumiko y Koushiro me miraron asombrada, a lo mejor por diferentes razones porque ya me suponía que la mujer debía saber que él estaba muerto. En verdad Koushiro era huérfano, sus padres estaban muertos y ahora que lo veía a él, me daba cuenta que yo también era lo único que le quedaba. Nos teníamos solos mutuamente.

Lo abracé y él no se resistió, lloré sigilosamente y Koushiro me acompañó igual de triste, pero él era fuerte, podía serlo. Aunque esta fuera una realidad difícil. Yo ya me había convencido que en mi vida me iba a tener que caer mucho, pero ya mis rodillas estaban astilladas de tantos golpes. Por eso, mi primer paso a mejorar todos estos asuntos era esto. Aceptar a Koushiro… como mi nueva familia.

No sabía cómo tomar este abrazo fuerte, como un sí o un "no lo puedo creer", yo tampoco me lo creía… mi hermano, verdadero hermano.

—Sora, entonces tú y yo sí somos… familia.

—Hermanos, Izzy. Gracias por quedarte aquí y por aceptarme —volví a abrazarlo, se sentía tan bien, su aroma era muy parecido al de Haruhiko, la sonrisa forzosa era ligeramente más chueca pero no dejaba de verse dulce.

Lo siguiente no fue demasiado complicado, ambas madres abrazaron a los hijos de la otra. A mí me sorprendió lo que salió de la boca de Toshiko.

—Lo siento mucho Koushiro, siento haberte negado y excluido. Yo…

—No se preocupe, Toshiko —dijo él con sinceridad—. Usted hizo lo que debía hacer y lo hizo muy bien.

Proseguí a escuchar lo que Rumiko tenía para mí. Fue algo menos doloroso y más alentador, comenzaba a encajar y, de cierta forma, podía decir que este problema estaba resuelto. Algo, por fin, en la vida estaba mejorando y aclarándose en realidad. No estaba segura si en este lapso me iba a alcanzar para reparar todo lo que había causado, pero rezaba porque así fuera.

—A veces, los malos ratos se vuelven en bendiciones, Sora —me besó en la frente y salió marcha atrás para despedirse de Koushiro, y mi madre de mí—. Siempre mírale el lado positivo a la vida, y sonríele a los ratos que valgan la pena.

Fue lo último, nadie más entró a la habitación pero Izzy y yo nos quedamos allí comenzando a asimilar lo que éramos. Estaba pensando, lo sabía porque vivir con él por todo un mes y quizá más, me dejaba mucho más claras las cosas y, además, Izzy era tremendamente predecible.

—Sora, digo… hermana —se corrigió a sí mismo, nervioso.

Yo me reí despacio. Qué bueno era poder volver a hacerlo…

—No lo digas por obligación, te cuesta porque no estás acostumbrado.

—Cierto —silencio—. Hey, Sora —me llamó y yo alcé la vista para ver sus ojos rojizos de llorar—. No sé cómo pedirte esto pero… ¿podrías contarme cómo era tu padre? Quiero decir… nuestro padre.

Le costaba, a mí también. ¡Qué parecidos eran! ¿Por qué no lo sospeché antes?

—Papá era maravilloso, aunque desearía haber vivido más días con él —confesé—. Haruhiko era muy amable, no fue celoso ni con mi madre ni conmigo y siempre se preocupó por nuestra salud, no siempre podía ir a mis partidos de soccer o tennis por su trabajo en Kyoto, y nos veíamos sólo tres veces al año, pero aún así lo quería y lo admiraba mucho —hice una pausa corta esperando su respuesta pero en lugar de eso, él quería escuchar más—. Físicamente era idéntico a ti, sólo que su cabello no era tan oscuro, pero eran los mismos ojos brunos, me encantaban sus ojos y más cuando decía un chiste malo y me reía como una niña estúpida.

Comencé a lagrimear de nuevo y al igual que antes de caerme de la cama, sus dedos secaron esas gotas de tristeza, Koushiro también pero él prefería ocultarlas. Igual que Haruhiko… jamás se mostraba débil, estaba prohibido para él.

—Yo no soy bueno contando chistes —balbuceó.

—Bueno, mi madre tampoco así que supongo que mis comentarios de humor negro se deben a él.

—Mírale el lado bueno, Sora, tú viviste con él, lo pudiste conocer, te dio amor paternal, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? —claro que lo entendía. Koushiro era realmente fuerte y valiente por soportar todo esto, ciertamente mi admiración hacia él creció bastante no porque fuera mi hermano, porque dudaba mucho que todos los hermanos del mundo fueran iguales de magníficos, pero hablaba del varón con parte de mi sangre. No importaba si había otra mujer de por medio, era él, no había otro Takenouchi que se le acercara más.

Estuvimos toda la mañana y la tarde de los dos días siguientes, juntos los dos, charlando, yo estaba preparada para el escándalo de Mimi y sus bromas de "quieres robarme a mi novio", pero apenas le dijéramos la razón ella comprendería nuestra tremenda cercanía repentina. Sin embargo, alguien se encargó de explicarles por nosotros, me suponía que Rumiko y Toshiko.

Nadie preguntó por nada, ni Mimi refutó o gruñó, Koushiro comenzó a tenerme en tratamiento para mejorar un poco mis energías que fueron consumidas en mis dos días de sueño profundo.

Los dos hablamos de toda su vida en Corea del Sur, y la historia de porqué Rika y él no tenían el mismo apellido y es que al momento de adoptarlo el esposo de Rumiko en ese entonces, fue quien lo presentó a él como Izumi, pero cuando el examen de embarazo de su esposa dio positivo el muy desgraciado se marchó y la pobre Rumi tuvo que presentar a Rika con el Nonaka, años más tarde conoció a Masami y así se había formado la hermosa familia que llegó a la mansión de Taichi el sábado pasado a cenar.

Confesé que siempre me pareció una persona de confianza y que jamás pude imaginarme que él tuviera algo que ver conmigo. En pocas palabras, estábamos haciendo un juego, intentando vivir lo que no vivimos en diecinueve años de hermandad, en… ¿10 horas? El tiempo se me pasó muy rápido.

También cambió mi estado anímico, eso fue realmente asombroso. En parte por los analgésicos y el suero, y además las sonrisas de Koushiro; ser ignorante jamás fue tan divertido. Me enteré que cumplía años en septiembre, se había graduado hace tres meses de médico cirujano pero le encantaba saber de todo un poco, incluso ginecología… y eso me asustaba un poquito.

Sin embargo, aquellos miedos se iban corriendo con saber que en serio había sido aceptada nuestra hermandad, que podíamos compartir más que antes y que ambos estábamos completamente abiertos a ver nuevos horizontes.

Luego de un baño rápido, guié a Koushiro hacia el cementerio donde descansaba nuestro padre, el mismo de aquella noche donde casi matan a Yamato y toda mi vida comenzó a hundirse más y más. Aun así no veníamos por una razón de ese tipo, para que él lo conociera, en la misma lápida yacía una foto de Haruhiko, Koushiro sollozó rápido al ver su imagen pero continuamos nuestra plática sentados en el suelo, con las flores en las manos…

Sentíamos que también hablábamos con él. Que él estaba justo allí, con su única generación. Lo que dejó en la tierra para florecer.

La vida nos sorprendía diariamente, una mañana podía comenzar de color blanco y terminar en morado sin darnos cuenta, porque todo es lento, pero a la vez corto. Sin saberlo yo lo tenía todo, tenía más de lo que alguien necesitaba para vivir, y para alegrarme más, había perdido dos kilos en mi "hibernación".

Luego se quejan los que duermen mucho…

—Ese día tenías que ver a Toshiko, nos llamó locos por hacer esa combinación de sabores pero bien que la probó y le gustó —comenté entre carcajadas recordando esos días cuando mi padre pasaba fines de semanas enteros en casa, aquellos días llenos de felicidad y luz.

—¡Quisiera intentarlo! —se animó mi hermano—, ¿y si vamos a probar?

—¿Estás loco? ¡Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con el café! —ya lo había admitido entre esos temas que tocamos—. ¡Ni de coña te ayudaré a hacer eso!

—Entonces improvisaré.

Koushiro se puso de pie y yo me levanté en seguida para seguirlo, vale, era mi hermano menor y lamentablemente yo tenía el control para cedérselo. Llegamos a casa y él se dirigió directamente a la cocina para preparar un experimento realizado en el pasado, el cielo ya había oscurecido y las estrellas sobresalían de la poca luminosidad en el ambiente.

—Sí que es de noche —musité.

—Claro —respondió Izzy ocupado en su taza de leche con chocolate, comenzando a echarle café y salsa de tomate—. ¿Segura que es así?

—Tan segura como que mi nombre completo es Sora May Takenouchi.

—Lo anotaré.

Siguió batiendo divertido, fue realmente gracioso verlo meter la cuchara y llevársela a la boca para luego poner una cara traumática del asco.

—¿Le pusiste canela?

Negó, o yo lo tomé como tontería mientras lanzaba lo que tenía en la boca por el lavabo de platos.

Entonces cuando agregó la canela se dio cuenta de lo delicioso que era aquella cosa extraña que solíamos hacer mi padre y yo desde el agosto del 2000. También le di una probada pero lo mandé a dormir con la taza gigante en manos y llena de espuma. Aparte de toda la tarde maravillosa descubriendo cosas que no sabía, tuve que pensar en muchas otras cosas y al entrar a mi habitación pude ver con claridad qué era. Mi ventana estaba cerrada, abrí las cortinas para quedarme embobada frente a la luna pensando en sus palabras.

Él siempre me dejaba pensando de más, cada palabra, cada sílaba estaba cargada de un químico que me ponía mal, aunque esta vez no fue así. La distancia temporal que hubo con Yamato pudo ser un factor del cambio, pero él ya no podía decirme que era una perra o una zorra (aunque hasta yo misma dudaba de eso), sentía que no estaba en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Porque al estar dormida muchas cosas cambiaron, y a pesar de haberle prometido no volver a llorar frente a él, lo había hecho… Sabía que era débil pero tampoco se había burlado de mí. Quizá, sólo quizá… él sí estaba dispuesto a empezar desde cero. En serio.

Di un último vistazo a mi lista de problemas donde ya uno estaba resuelto. No creía que faltaba alguno pero seguía sin poder enumerarlos con un orden bien fuera de menor a mayor o viceversa. Me costaba mucho y, desde donde tenía a la mira en ese momento, no importaba cómo los resolviera, sino el hecho de hacerlo. Un impulso me hizo acabar con Yamato de una vez, luego… parar mis "citas" con Tai ahora que tenía tiempo, no iba a dejar que las cosas empeoraran más.

Impulsos.

¿Actuar por impulsos?

Impulsos _responsables_.

Ya afuera, toqué tres veces la puerta de la habitación de al lado, no estaba segura si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sentí una picazón en los pies que interpreté como una orden de que me fuera pero me quedé, ya nada iba a detenerme con lo que deseaba. Ni presentimientos o intuiciones… Sólo impulsos responsables.

Me inquieté porque tardaron un poco en abrirla, y al hacerlo fueron apenas unos cinco centímetros del marco por donde la cabezota de Takeru logró asomarse, y lo identifiqué por la voz de alegría.

—¡Ay eres tú! Me asustaste.

—Tú me asustas a mí —admití mientras intentaba empujar un poco la puerta—. No me digas que la chica traviesa está contigo…

Se ruborizó. Punto para Sora.

—Está debajo de la cama, ya sabes… por si acaso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, jovencitos intrépidos. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está tu hermano?

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? —preguntó Hikari saliendo debajo de la cama con el cabello despeinado, ahora que lograba ver el visaje con mayor amplitud me daba cuenta que no hacían nada malo, sólo jugar un videojuego. ¿O querían hacerme creer eso?

Era la primera vez que miraba con claridad la habitación de los hermanos rubios, por eso no tardé en rodar los ojos hasta la cama más oscura, con afiches de grupos extraños en su pared. La habitación olía a él aunque me imaginaba que Hikari ya tenía un buen rato dentro.

Le quité el gorro blanco que llevaba Tk y se lo lancé en la cabeza a la castaña. Le di al blanco.

—Vuelve a tu madriguera.

Takeru soltó la risotada.

—Está en la azotea, se llevó su guitarra así que… que no te sorprenda que no te preste atención.

Le agradecí por la información pero muy bien que la sabía. Me sentía ligeramente deleznable pero sería algo rápido, diría algo tácito y me iría de regreso a la cama, pero al pisar el primer escalón que me conducía al tercer piso de aquella casa pude ser alcanzada por aquellos malos presentimientos que no me llegaban desde hace mucho y esa vocecita tediosa susurrando palabras sin coherencia, normalmente me hubiera detenido para canalizarlas, pero esa ya no era yo.

Era un nuevo amanecer, una nueva Sora sin miedos y con muchas ambiciones que no serían fáciles de alcanzar. Ni siquiera su voz…

La misma tonada de esta mañana, sólo que ahora tenía vocales y consonantes dándole forma y embelleciéndola. Era cierto, podía escuchar los acordes de la guitarra resonando en la caja de mi corazón.

Él tocaba aquellas cuerdas que ahora rompería de una forma menos dolorosa que la última noche que nos dirigimos una mirada intensa. Ambos éramos personas nuevas, con visiones mucho más grandes y sueños que sobresalían de un pasillo a oscuras donde nos ahogamos en besos sin sentidos.

Con lentitud me fui acercando. Jamás volteé la cabeza hacia la habitación de Taichi aunque me llamara con insistencia, me mantuve firme antes los llamados provocativos, además que seguía turulata por la voz del niño Ishida.

_And maybe someday we will meet  
And maybe talk and not just speak  
Don't buy the promises 'cause  
There are no promises I keep, and my refletion troubles me  
So here I go._

Eran su voz y la mía, que intentaba no ser opacada sin éxito, porque aunque me supiera perfectamente aquella canción jamás sonaría igual de hermosa que la de Yamato. Su versión era mucho más cercana a lo que uno en verdad podía sentir al escuchar aquellas palabras en su corazón, como rebotaban en las paredes de mi caja y le seguía el eco de las cuerdas que él movía a su placer.

No iba a dar pasos hacia atrás porque él estuviera cantando y me hiciera sentir feliz, podía seguir escuchándolo, podíamos incluso ser grandes amigos si él lo quisiera, pero ya no estaba en mis manos esa parte. Yo estaba dispuesta a todo, menos a _eso_, ni por él ni por nadie lo volvería a hacer.

Toqué la perilla para poder abandonar el pasillo oscuro y salir a la luz del farol que iluminaba a la piscina, a un lado, podía seguir oyendo la voz de Yamato y el final de aquella canción deprimente, fui recibida por el viento frío acompañado del aceleramiento cardiaco por los nervios. ¿Debía comenzar a pensar más o menos qué decirle? Maldición.

Me negaba a meter la pata con algo de doble sentido que pudiera salir de mis labios, por eso tenía que planear un poco mejor las cosas y el silencio me ayudaba tremendamente, ya nada resonaba allí dentro, sólo el triste latido que procuraba calmar, porque ya sentía en mis oídos ese "bum bum" que al cabo de unos segundo logré desaparecer aparentemente.

Me acerqué abrazándome a mí misma y lo vi allí. Yamato sonreía al lado de ella, ella no dejaba de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Me sentí tremendamente desdichada y dejé escapar aquel suspiro sin sentido, porque llevaba escrito un "llegué tarde" en letra corrida con ortografía perfecta, porque era totalmente verdad.

Uno, o dos minutos antes seguro yo no me sentiría igual de partida. ¿Alguien una vez habló de las alas rotas? Pues así estaba. A mí no me miraba así como la miraba a ella, porque antes… en sus ojos… sólo había lujuria y barbarie, su mirada sañosa que contagiaba a la mía y deseaba devorarlo. Ahora él era dulce, era comestible y delicado. Juntaba los mechones que se le caían por la brisa detrás de su oreja y le había cantado…

A mí _no_.

Aquella voz que en un instante cantó con Yamato Ishida se quebró y no quiso hablar, esperó, esperamos allí paradas a que sucediera algo. Se acercaron demasiado y mi vida dio un pastelazo cuando los labios de ella chocaron con los de él, aunque corto, el encanto de amor propasó los quince metros a los que me encontraba. Él me miró, yo lo miré y le sonreí feliz… de que al menos uno de los dos ya estuviera camino a aquella felicidad extrema.

Se veían como serafines juntos, ambos tenían una belleza deslumbrante. La chica era igual de rubia que él pero sus ojos chocolateados eran tan dulces como la canela, y su rostro tan cándido e ingenuo que apenas lograba sostener su vista por un segundo, y con eso me bastaba para saber que lo merecía.

Se había transformado en el príncipe que ella necesitaba y que a mí me sobraba, porque yo tenía dos y el otro tampoco era el indicado. No estaba celosa, eso ya no funcionaba para mí, pero además de la alegría ajena, me sentía en agonía…

Estaba sola…

Necesitaba una cosa.

Sonreír y sonreír.

Porque quien no sonríe no es nadie.

—Lo siento, yo no quise interrumpir.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada —me respondió ella, la chica sin nombre. Su sonrisa me dejó más en claro que estaba hecha a su medida.

Todas las mujeres fueron creadas para estar al lado de un hombre, yo también, sólo que mi chico no había llegado y no estaba ni cerca. Yo no tenía el cabello largo y sedoso, y mis ojos eran tan profundos como un charco en el suelo, mi figura se veía atacada por mis desordenes alimenticios y la depresión, pero por dentro tenía una identidad que mantener, era Sora Takenouchi.

Yamato se guardó lo que tuviera para decirme, porque de todas formas no iba a mejorar la situación. Y me fui corriendo hasta que ellos me perdieran de vista, ya dentro de la seguridad y la calidez de la mansión Yagami me llevé las manos al rostro y corté la pequeña lágrima antes de que saliera.

No.

Esta vez no.

En el espejo del pasillo donde dormíamos ambos, me eché una ojeada. El amor estaba por todos lados, sólo debía dejarme llevar por el de los demás y luego me ocuparía de buscar el mío propio. Suspendí aquella charla por el momento, y la misma me quitó las ganas de solucionar la siguiente, al menos por la noche.

En un mes habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos cambios que ni yo me los creía. Pasé de la locura a la razón y de la gnosis a una depresión temporal, salí de aquel pozo y me adentré en una nueva noche sin luna menguante, o creciente.

Nueves problemas que podían significar mucho, ahora eran nada, porque estaba comenzando a ordenarlos sin saber, al menos allí estaba el más urgente pero a pesar de saberlo no lo atendería por el momento.

En un mes, pude darme cuenta que lo que viví el primer viernes dentro de la casa había tenido secuelas en ambos testigos, los culpables, el todo que nos rodeaba durante ese instante. Aprendí a llorar de más, aprendí que los enemigos estaban tan lejos como el amor verdadero, y luego cambié esa lejanía a una cercanía obvia. Porque estaba escrito, era obvio, era una ley… las cosas debían ser así.

Yo… posiblemente, algo me decía, que estaba enamorada de Yamato.

Del antiguo Yamato Ishida. No de esa dulzura que veía ahora.

Y aunque él no me quisiera, no podía evitar sacar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza, donde la muchacha rubia no podía ser reemplazada por mí, no era imposible pero yo no quería… ya había sido egoísta suficiente tiempo y era el turno de los demás buscar la alegría y tomar ese momento que yo había perdido.

Eso sí, cuando regresara mi oportunidad… entonces no la desperdiciaría.

**Notas de Autora.**

Buongiorno! Vale, personalmente creo que el capítulo ha quedado bastante bien. ¿Ahora sí saben por qué amo a Izzy? ¿No les enterneció? ¡Vamos! ¡A mí me ha dejado completamente satisfecha la relación de los hermanos!

Bueno, sé que ha sido otro pastelazo para Sora enterarse que Yama está con otra, ¿ven como cayeron las tres bombas seguidas? Que Matt no te hable, te digo que Koushiro es tu hermano, y hago que Matt quede con otra. ¿Y luego no soy una bitch? ¡Jah! ¡No me crean! Sora, todavía te falta mucho que soportar, pero lo haré ameno poniéndole dulzura a los capítulos siguientes.

Voy a aclarar otra cosita pequeña, gracias a _Aldinn_, que me recordó una pequeña contradicción que cometí en el capítulo 7, cito:  
**«**_Mi madre estuvo sola los últimos seis meses del embarazo ya que, según ella me contó, mi padre fue a conseguir trabajo en Kyoto y no hubo más remedio que ella se quedara pues de igual forma, aunque nos mudáramos, él no estaría con nosotras. Mi abuela, Rumiko, fue quien cuido de nosotros dos… y al parecer el único apoyo._**»**  
Como lo notan inmediatamente, hay un error mío, llamé Rumiko a la abuela y eso sí que complica un poco las cosas, pero en aquel entonces todavía no tenía claro qué iba a escribir el capítulo de la revelación. Luego me di cuenta y pues ¡me quería golpear con violencia! ¡De verdad lo siento!

Y, aclarando un poquito más, fue la abuela quien cuidó de Toshiko mientras Sora estaba en el vientre, luego se enfermó de los pulmones, murió por cigarrillos como Sora se lo dijo a Yamato, por eso Sora fue enviada a un maternal en Okinawa porque era más seguro, y ustedes se saben la historia de lo demás… Igual les invito a aclarar sus dudas, no tengan miedo de preguntar nada, con todo gusto las responderé (si es que se puede, ¿no? ¡MP!).

¡Pero no me pregunten si quedará Sorato o Taiora! ¡No lo sé, Dios! ¡Estamos en el 16 y no sé cómo dejar esto! ¡El fina!

Muchas gracias a quienes participaron adivinando el trabajo de Yamato, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, y se los dedicaré a ustedes. ¡Me alegró mucho que en serio prestaran atención a mis pistas por todo el fic! Y en cuanto a la respuesta de _Puchisko_… Ay Dios, ese día me reí de tu comentario por varias horas, repitiéndome: "por Dios, si él trabajara en las despedidas de solteras, Cristo, déjame ser soltera toda la vida" pero ya, ¡he superado eso! Creo que nos ha quedado el efecto de la foto de Christofer.

**Otro juego**, ¿cuál es la canción de Yamato? ¿Se la saben? ¡Yo amo la película en la cual sale como soundtrack!, pensé en otro jueguito para la próxima semana, así nos divertimos mientras estos muchachos pasan dramas y dramas, ¿les parece? ¡Pero jueguen conmigo, vale! Sino no ,_,

Como siempre, agradecerles a mis lectores preciosos, hermosos, amorosos, dulces y carismáticos que me alegran siempre: _SoraTakenouchii, Lyls. Zaoldyeck, ncca26, Andrea, Takeru fang, Aldinn, Tiniihh, Black Sweet, Ichijouji Kany-chan, rockpink94, kry's & Puchisko_. ¡Sin ustedes no soy nadie! Pero les recuerdo, dejen **reviews**, deben saber lo feliz que me pongo al leer uno! Así sea una carita feliz, ¡no importa! Me hace muy, muy feliz.

También, gracias a los que leyeron mis pequeños one-shots :3. El nombre de éste capítulo: "_Non Sopporto_" ¿se entiende? Para éste no pedí ayuda YAAY. Significa: "_No lo soporto_" ¿Saben por qué, no? Bueno, es todo por ahora. Nos leemos la próxima semana con el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Besos.

_Rose_.


	17. Un Altro Giorno

¡Hola de nuevo! Ha llegado la hora de actualizar y no sé por qué estoy tan emocionada esta semana. Primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy perfectamente, que lo que sucedió la semana pasada me ha dejado libre y pude escribir bastante más el resto de los días, y que de nuevo tengo Internet.

Lo importante de decir es la aclaratoria: Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akiyoshi y a Toei Animation.

A diferencia de los demás, este capítulo era demasiado largo, **demasiado**; por ende me vi en la obligación de cortarlo, aparte de agregar suspenso pues… no se cansan tanto, como la otra parte también es corta, haré lo posible por subirla esta misma semana, quizá el sábado o el domingo. Listo. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo **17**, dedicado a quienes adivinaron mi juego de las dos semanas pasadas: _Cari Cazal. Aldinn._ _Kry's._ _Puppi25nov._ ¡Gracias por jugar! Más abajo les espera otro pequeño juego…

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Un Altro Giorno****.**

.

.

_No porque desees algo lo vuelve realidad._

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

_«… En fin, querido Henry, como te darás cuenta mi vida es una tremenda locura sin sentido, pero ¿sabes? He tomado una decisión importante y definitiva, es tiempo de avanzar y arreglar cada uno de los errores que he cometido, en la medida que se pueda… claro. También quiero pedirte mil disculpas por estar ausente estos días pero como ya te expliqué que la noticia me puso un poquito __**paranoica**__ y me dejé llevar, espero tú no te asustes con todo lo que te acabo de contar, besos.  
La nueva Sora Takenouchi. »_

Luego de corregir mi escrito de cuatro páginas de Word y darle al botón de "enviar" corrí a ayudar a Takeru con la limpieza del sábado, nadie había podido hacer sus actividades durante el tiempo que estuve hibernando, por los nervios Hikari no pudo lavar y Taichi tampoco la ayudaría con nada pues obviamente sus ánimos estaban en un estado mucho más deplorable. Los encargados de la cocina habían pasado de hacerla y uno a la vez salía para traer comida chatarra, mientras que Tk era el que menos ganas tenía de trabajar. Hasta donde él mismo me había contado, se quedaba sentado de espaldas a la habitación de Hikari para vigilarnos a las dos mientras dormíamos. ¿No era tierno? Yo sí lo creía.

Me sorprendió dormir tan bien esa noche, claro… me levanté tempranísimo y tuve que estar navegando en la red un buen rato para que se pasaran las horas y al menos una persona más en la casa (que no fuera Kido) se levantara a hacer cualquier cosa. Aproveché esos instantes para revisar los diseños que tenía guardados de varios meses atrás, procuraría regresar a esa Sora centrada en su trabajo, valiente y temeraria, ella tenía regresar.

Ése fue el resumen de la decisión, pronto el cuchicheo me estimuló a ponerme de pie porque Mimi y Koushiro ya estaban haciendo unas tortillas rápidas para el desayuno, como bajé en el pijama me llevé una buena burla por las escaleras para cambiarme de ropa a algo un poquito más decente y agradable a la vista. Todos compartimos un desayuno afable, hasta _ellos_, _él_ y _él_; quedé asombrada de mi autocontrol aunque jamás me quedé mirando fijamente a uno, pude evitar sus miradas pero la verdad era que sentía un peso sobre mi frente.

Ignoré eso.

Incluso el llamado de Tai, porque le dije que me esperara cinco minutos y tardé cuarenta en escribir con las palabras correctas mis días de locura para Henry, mi amigo que ahora vivía en Argentina y trabajaba como veterinario. Y luego de enviar el documentote, me dediqué a ayudar a Takeru, la universidad nos había dado vacaciones a los que entregamos los trabajos con adelanto, por supuesto, Hikari y yo los presentamos con antelación para evitarnos otra semana del despertador de la muerte. Que acabarían en una más.

El segundo piso fue lo más fácil y rápido de limpiar pues sólo eran un par de mesas, espejos y velones para cambiar y aromatizar la atmósfera. Aunque en el primer piso las cosas cambiaban tremendamente, no sólo porque estuviera más sucio, sino que también la cantidad de gente aumentaba dramáticamente. Tai y Hikari pasaban de arriba a abajo, subían las escaleras y las bajaban más cansados entre cada ronda, principalmente por las enorme cestas de ropas que llevaban entre los brazos para lavarlas.

Lo que era descuidar la labor unos días…

Del otro lado podía sentir los golpes con las cucharas en las ollas y los cuchillos en la tabla de cortar, algunas risas y la música del televisor, un aviso claro de que Mimi y Koushiro cocinaban. En mi opinión, ellos se veían realmente lindos, no sólo porque las estaturas chocaran y mi mejor amiga fuera casi 10 centímetros más alta que mi hermano, sino que sus rostros encajaban uno en el otro, juntos, parecía que Mimi había sido creada para Koushiro e Izzy sólo pudiera darle ése cariño a ella.

Para empeorar un poquito más el ajetreo que se veía, se olía y se oía, Takeru comenzó a jalarme para que barriera (porque él lo había hecho la última vez) eso implicaba acercarme a Yamato, que hablaba muy animado por teléfono en el sofá.

Suspiré antes de tomar la escoba y dedicarle una mirada fulminante a Tk, esperaba que él pensara que fuera por el sólo hecho de limpiar, pero yo sabía que mi odio era por otra cosa.

—Claro que te entiendo, ha de ser horrible —para mí era medio extraño oírlo hablar de una manera tan formal y con un tono tan soportable. Yamato había sido cambiado por un alienígena, algo me lo decía, por más loca que sonara esa idea, debía ser cierto—. Oh… gracias, claro, ella está bien —inconscientemente comencé a aumentar la fuerza en la escoba y a prestar más atención a la conversación, lamentablemente él me estaba mirando y debía barrer detrás de él, a lo mejor podía escuchar un poco más si era inteligente—. Ayer tuve que trabajar hasta tarde… ya sabes de qué hablo —Yamato se río, eso no había cambiado—. ¡Se volvió loca!, ya verás como la haré feliz.

Volví a sentir esa agonía en mis pulmones y suspiré para dejar salir todo lo malo que había respirado. Intenté limpiar todo con suma rapidez, pero no lo iba a lograr con su mirada persiguiéndome por toda la sala. ¡No debía ponerme ese pantalón militar!

Me puse nerviosa e intenté pasar rápido pero entonces me atrapó. ¡Rayos, qué débil era ahora!

—Sora, ¿tienes un momento?

—¿Un momento? Pero claro —asistí mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado en el sillón, tanta confianza repentina lo asustó al igual que a mí misma—, ¿para qué soy buena?

Sonrió de medio lado. Ay, mi cerebro.

—Quiero aclarar ciertos asuntitos contigo —me puse muy alerta con el tono que usó al mencionar los "asuntitos".

Suspiré hondo.

—Sé breve o tu hermano me golpeará por no ayudarlo —esa fue mi excusa para apresurar las cosas. Tomé distancia y me arrimé bastante lejos de él, hasta la punta del sillón de cuero.

Yamato no tardó en hablar de lo que yo sabía que hablaría.

—Escucha Sora, lo que viste anoche…

—Perdón por interrumpir —le corté—. Otra vez.

—No es eso, escúchame y luego piensa, ¿sí? —pensar, escuchar, eso, tú, yo, ¿qué?—. La chica de anoche se llama Mika y ella es…

—Mira, mira, entiendo perfectamente lo que vi, no necesito una explicación porque tú y yo cortamos todo, ¿verdad? —no esperé a que respondiera—. No tienes que preocuparte por hacerme entenderlo, todo está bien. Yo no estoy molesta, y estamos en paz. De hecho, me alegro por ti.

Sí, al igual que la noche anterior me daba cuenta que con Yamato era más conveniente pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, y debí comenzar a practicar justo en el momento que mencionó los asuntitos. Por ejemplo, yo estaba asumiendo que había terminado todo, pero no lo habíamos hablado jamás, sólo dijo esa cosa de "empezar de cero" que aún me era difícil de digerir.

—A ver Sora —me dijo, cambiando ese tono serio a uno más pícaro—. ¿Por qué te supones **eso**?

Atenuó la última palabra con la ceja arqueada.

—Yo no estoy "suponiendo" nada —contesté, haciendo las comillas con mis dedos al hablar.

Yamato bufó divertido, sonreía más, cosa que me parecía maravilloso. Por un lado estaba muy feliz de que él no hubiera cambiado en ese sentido y todo lo que yo vi era un error, pero hasta un ratón se podría dar cuenta que le gustaba estar con ella, lo enamorados que estaban, ¿qué intentaba sacarme? Yo ya sabía todo… ¿acaso no le bastaba con verlos besándose? ¡Yo era tan estúpida!

—Oh, claro que lo supones —abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y alzó una ceja más que otra.

_No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires._

—Ya te dije que no lo hago —me puse de pie para seguir haciendo mi labor, no iba a perder más tiempo valioso con él. Incluso ya podía escuchar a Takeru carraspear esperándome—. Ahora si me permites, tengo que seguir trabajando.

—Y ahora estás enojada… e intentas evadirme…

—Porque no dejas de abrir y cerrar la boca.

Comencé a escuchar otra voz adicional: Cálmate Sora, no más palabrotas, no seas maleducada, respira profundo, no lo mires Sora, no seas idiota por favor… ¡**no lo mires a los ojos**! ¡Cuenta números! ¡Cuéntalos!

—Yo sé que no te gustó verme con Mika, Sora.

—Yo no estoy celosa —perfecto, aplausos para mí.

Pero en serio no lo estaba, no estaba para nada molesta, triste… podría ser, alegre… ¿iba a seguir engañándome a mí misma?

—Se te nota en la cara.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Suéltalo.

6, 7, 8, 9, 10… Déjalo.

—Yo no me lo vi esta mañana.

—Justo ahora lo estoy viendo —Yamato se acercó más a mí, sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, a lo mejor por los cigarros que se había fumado temprano, me sentía contra la espada y la pared pero para mi salvación, Takeru venía hacia nosotros, ¡viva la obstinación! Le debería dos por lo que iba a hacer pero que Dios y Kari me perdonaran.

No tenía opción.

Le di un empujón violento al niño Ishida que apenas lo movió, y me acerqué a Takeru, lo jalé de la camisa y lo hice ¡Maldición! ¡Esto alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de depravación en mi vida! Ni yo misma podría verme haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, milagrosamente el beso que le di a Tk a la fuerza duró menos de quince segundos pero para nuestra muy, muy mala suerte, Hikari estaba detrás de ambos, la cesta de ropa cayó en el suelo y los pares de calcetines limpias cayeron en la madera fina de la casa. Yamato se reía despacio y lo disfrutaba, pero claro, quién no lo disfrutaría si veía a Tk con esa cara y a mí misma con la boca cubierta por mis manos sin saber a donde mirar, obviamente me daría un ataque de risa de no ser por la cara herida que tenía Kari.

En cambio él estaba aguantando por ser cordial.

—¡Qué rayos fue eso! —gritó mi amiga castaña, tragué saliva y quería golpearme fuerte en la cabeza, ¿no había prometido dejar de impulsarme? ¡Por qué! ¡Tonta Sora!—. ¿Takeru Takaishi?

El primer juzgado.

—… —que no podía hablar del shock, bueno… al menos Yamato ya tenía una referencia de lo mal que besaba.

En verdad no parpadeaba.

—¿Sora? ¿Por qué besaste a Tk? —ella estaba molesta y tenía los ojos vidriosos, no iba a llorar porque ella estaba segura que él no sería capaz de hacer algo así, yo sí, aunque fuera esto o lo otro… era cien por ciento válido en mí, ella sabía eso—. ¿Por qué dejaste que ella te besara?

—¿Te lo explico? —sugirió Yamato pero yo le regresé un puñetazo al estómago.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuché? —las cosas no estaban mejorando… Taichi también estaba allí, y lo peor, él había escuchado a su hermana molesta—. ¿Sora, tú y Tk se besaron? —aunque claro, él estaba mucho más calmado pero para él tampoco era fácil escuchar que me habían besado.

De pronto, muchos más entraron a la escena, yo me sentí más incómoda. ¡La culpa era de Yamato, no mía!

—¿Puedo explicarlo? No tengo problema —volvió a proponer el rubio sin susto.

—¡Silencio! —rugió la pequeña castaña, se jaló los cabellos y se cubrió el rostro.

Tenía que pensar rápido antes de que las cosas se situaran feas, me arriesgaba a dos cosas, o que Yamato se burlara de mí por usar a Takeru como pretexto de que no me importaba o que Taichi me matara por besarlo, lo que incluía a una Kari enojadísima… todo conducía a cosas desastrosas. Lo que iba a decir tenía que ser tan creíble como para que Tai y Matt se la tragaran, y que Hikari no se precipitara a una locura con el pobre Tk que era la víctima de todo el enredo.

—Yo voy —dije mirándolos a los tres—. Lo que pasa es que… es que… Kari vio mal, yo no besé a Tk, sino que tenía mis cordones sueltos y tropecé con la alfombra, por eso me caí y él me sostuvo, ¿no fue así, Yamato? —genial, ahora le proponía ser mi cómplice.

—Sí, yo lo vi todo. Pasó exactamente así, yo la quise ayudar pero mi hermanito se me adelantó —Yamato le dio tres palmadas en la espalda a Tk, una más fuerte que otra.

Los dos esperamos pacientes la reacción de los Yagami, la primera fue Hikari Yagami.

—¿Eso es verdad, Tk?

El rubio aún estaba algo descolocado y mal ubicado, pero en tres segundos estaba listo gracias a un pellizco mágico.

—Sí, Sora iba a caerse y yo… bueno, tú malinterpretaste todo, Kari. Lo siento por… asustarte.

Ella suspiró y lo abrazó con ternura. Se veían tan tiernos que ninguno prestó atención a la otra tormenta que se venía.

—Ahora explícame tu escándalo, Hikari —aulló Taichi de brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante plantada en Tk.

—¿Escándalo? —Tk iba a defenderla, todo se estaba volcando, lo que comenzó como una jugada de dos terminó con cinco cabezas en el medio—. Bueno, Kari sólo estaba preocupada porque Sora tuviera algo conmigo, ya sabes… la edad y esas cosas.

Esperamos a que Tai se la tragara, era tonto pero no tan tonto, porque él también se asustaría con esa idea… pero algo estaba claro, Taichi no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, eso ya estaba hablado y resuelto.

—Suficiente —clamó Hikari—. Tai, escúchame antes de actuar, escucha claramente lo que te diré, por favor —ella tardó unos segundos, suspiró profundo por los nervios y tomó a Tk de la mano, yo sonreí sin querer y Yamato también, porque nosotros sabíamos qué pasaría, mas la reacción de Tai era un enigma—. La verdad es que… Takeru y yo… ¡Me gusta Tk! ¿Está bien? No quise imaginarlo con Sora, y tampoco pude contártelo, porque… porque…

La pobre no pudo más y se refugió en los brazos de Tk, pero inmediatamente fue quitada de allí por su hermano y ahora era él quien la abrazaba. Tai era demasiado sobre protector, ni siquiera quería que otra persona la protegiera.

Vaya dramón.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él —murmuró, pero aún así yo pude escucharlo.

Hikari negó tiernamente, ahora sí, lloraba.

—Tú no puedes controlar lo que siento en mi corazón, ni yo misma puedo, Tai —volvió a abrazarse a él—. Yo lo quiero, en serio quiero a Takeru.

Por el momento guardaron silencio y nosotros también, aunque ya comenzaba a sentirme un poco incómoda pero es que mi problema no terminaba, aunque por ahora estaría pendiente del de Kari. Ella en serio sentía muchas cosas por Tk, sin embargo Tai no sabía ninguna de ellas y comprenderlas todas en tiempo record era una hazaña gigante para alguien como él, lo conocía; él juraba que su hermanita se quedaba obedeciéndole, cuando la verdad era que ya tenía un mes de pura droga Takaishi, y no quería abandonar el vicio.

—¿Acaso tú no has amado a alguien así, hermano? —inquirió Hikari, ella se alejó de él y se apegó más hacia donde yo me encontraba, clara señal de lo que quería demostrar.

Tampoco importaba que lo supiera, después de todo Matt tenía a su _súper girl_ que merecía más atención que una vil mortal que le atraía a un chico adinerado. No lo sabía, no sabía qué veía en mí de interesante.

—Claro que sí, Hikari, pero lo de ustedes es muy diferente.

—Es lo mismo Tai —fue el momento correcto para que Tk irrumpiera, no sólo para no verme involucrada yo misma, sino que también para defender y comprobar que aquel amor era cierto. Lo era—. Yo también quiero a tu hermana y si te preocupa que le haga algo, tú me conoces perfectamente y sabes que no sería capaz de algo así.

Silencio.

Cuando Tai levantó la mirada estaba cargada de un conjunto de impresiones y los pensamientos revueltos en una batidora emocional, y eso no me hacía tan feliz como esperaba.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de daño, Tk —habló despacio para controlarse—. Son otras cosas.

—No me iré de Japón —dijo seco Takeru—. Mientras yo la siga amando y ella me siga queriendo, no me marcharé de Odaiba; tenlo por seguro.

Todos volteamos a mirarlo, personalmente yo no entendía lo que había dicho, quiero decir, el motivo por el que Tk se tuviera que ir y Tai se lo sacara en cara. Yamato se orientó igual de alerta por la razón similar aunque estaba más que claro que él sabía mucho más que yo.

Comenzaba a pensar que todos sabían más cosas de esta casa que yo, incluso Mimi, que tenía menos tiempo aquí.

—Eso dices ahora.

—No estoy mintiendo —lo encaró el más pequeño.

—¡Taichi escúchalo! —grité—. Míralo a los ojos, mira la verdad… Tk jamás le haría algo así a Kari.

_Jamás le haría lo que yo te hice a ti_.

Omití esa parte, o al menos intenté omitir mis pensamientos referentes al pasado, me había prometido mirar al presente y ser una mejor chica. Sin rencores, sin acusaciones. Yo debía prepararme para olvidar y luego para avanzar… Todo a su tiempo… todo a su ritmo. Como Yamato me había explicado.

Ambos se miraron con fuerza pero aquella presión se vio afectada con la voz de Kari, la única víctima desde mi punto de vista.

—Yo lo quiero Tai, pero no pretendo que él se convierta en tu dolor de cabeza —le soltó la pequeña. Definitivamente estaba en todo su derecho de ser feliz, quiero decir, porque no funcione para uno no significa que no funcionará para los demás. Taichi veía el mundo de una forma muy distinta y parte de ese nuevo mirar era culpa mía, en sí, todo lo que era Tai ahora, se debía a mí, por una parte estaba orgullo, y la otra… la arreglaría pronto—. Takeru es mi tranquilidad, yo soy feliz con él, sé que tal vez no te guste la idea pero ya estoy harta de vivir en una mentira. Yo le amo, y tú también tienes derecho de saberlo, hermano.

Me estaban comenzando a inquietar los segundos disfrazados de minutos en silencio que vivíamos, la tensión de la situación entre aquellos tres nos dejaban a Matt y a mí por fuera, eso claro, ambos nos preocupábamos por ellos y no tomamos ese instante como nuestro. Preferimos aprender de esas pequeñeces que ellos nos dejaban, individualmente lo que a él le pasara por su condenada cabeza.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre todo ese asunto del "tú y yo" (que tampoco me gustaba de ahora en adelante), noté como Tai bajaba las manos de la espalda de Hikari y la dejaba libre, su sonrisa cargada de nostalgia me conmovió, no sólo se veía tierno sino que por ese instante sentí que él también volvía a ser el muchacho atolondrado del que me había enamorado en la secundaria.

No podía terminar todo con él así de fácil, tenía que pasar por más cosas antes de hacerlas, debía aprender de mis pies metidos… evitaba volver a caer en las comparaciones problemáticas que me colocaban contra la espada y la pared, y no sé porque la pared me parecía más peligrosa que la espada.

Tai dejó en libertad a su hermana y jaló a Tk hasta su lugar para que fuera él quien la abrazara. Dulcemente se miraron y con confusión pusieron sus ojos sobre el muchacho de piel bronceada que ahora sonreía. Más que un niño grande inmaduro y celoso, estaba aprendiendo de su consanguínea, abrirse, estirarse, amoldarse; la vida no era desear y esperar.

Era **pensar**, **actuar** y **disfrutar**.

—Te voy a vigilar más Takaishi.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Tai? —preguntó Takeru ansioso, como si acara de ver a un ángel.

—En la calle hasta las ocho de la noche, y al estar en casa se acuestan a dormir a las diez, no hay prórroga. Si se comportan bien quizá los deje hasta las once.

Y volvía a ser el mismo…

—¡Taichi! —le regañé dulcemente—. ¡Déjalos crecer!

—Estoy siendo demasiado amable con ellos —apuntó divertido y serio a la vez.

—Claro, pero tú sí que te sales con la tuya hasta las cuatro de la madrugada —jugueteó Yamato, lo que terminó en un juego de manotazos y golpes en las espaldas.

Hombres, reyes del universo.  
Hormigas extraviadas en el ecuador de una manzana, y creen que pueden dominar el mundo.

Debía anotar eso como un respiro, y es que hasta esa felicidad que ahora ellos tenían podía sentirse libremente por toda la casa sin tener una puerta en la que detenerse. Incluso cuando se besaron sin que Tai se diera cuenta, Mimi y Koushiro echaron un vistazo, seguros aquellos tortolitos aprovecharían también aquel instante.

Todos tenían alguien con quien estar, pero lo nuestro era un jodido triángulo donde yo era la punta del lápiz que había pasado por los lados incorrectos en un principio.

Era un lápiz muy problemático, la punta se rompía a cada rato y cualquiera podía usarlo para hacer lindos paisajes o bien un infierno con cuernitos y todo. Ya no se me ocurrían buenas ideas pero necesitaba inspiración lejos de todos ellos.

¿Qué hacer con lo que sentía por Taichi ahora? La primera cuestión era buscar la respuesta a lo que sentía por él. Yo admitía sin problemas que me atraía como una abeja la miel, no veía inconvenientes con que él fuera atractivo y yo lo pensara más de una vez al día cuando lo miraba. Quizá era un compromiso por todo lo anterior, hace un año podías mirarlo a los ojos y estarías completamente seguro que no era el mismo muchacho.

Veía con claridad lo importante que era para mí.

Su apoyo como mi mejor amigo en los peores momentos de mi vida, desde pequeños él estaba allí… y ese podía ser otro compromiso para no dejar de _quererlo_. Creía firmemente en que todos necesitaban ser amados del modo carnal por lo menor por una sola persona, no es que fuera lástima, pero a veces me veía en la necesidad de ser esa persona sólo para animarlo, Tai no era tan malo, no se merecía eso, a lo mejor él también se cuestionaba las mismas preguntas que yo referente a la vida injusta a la que estábamos oprimidos y sometidos.

Él se parecía tanto a mí. Antes de Koushiro, yo daba por seguro que él era como un hermano perdido, aún lo pensaba (tres Takenouchi ¡qué locura!). Durante todo el mes en su casa nuestra amistad se había fortalecido bastante, comenzábamos a confiar más el uno en el otro y no teníamos ánimos de formar discusiones por cosas estúpidas, ¿y lanzar lo bueno ahora? Pensaba que tal vez era mejor formar distancia prudente, así cuando llegara el momento cero no dolería tanto.

Aunque de todas formas me llevaría un cuchillazo más en estómago.

Tantas cicatrices, las heridas mal cerradas y las abiertas que esperaban ser curadas. Todas estaban allí y poco a poco deformaban mi cuerpo, y junto con este, mi futuro.

Lamentablemente estaba resignada a aceptarme tal y como era ahora, esta era yo.

Podría pensar diferente pero seguiría siendo la misma Sora Takenouchi, físicamente hablando.

Mi sentimiento con tai era un compromiso que se confundía en las paredes de mi corazón y se usaba camuflaje con el pasado que debía borrar pronto, me daba miedo… no sabía porque… me hacía daño pensar que olvidarlo sería dejar de quererlo de cualquier forma.

.

Ya era más tarde y todos habíamos compartido un almuerzo libre de presión, ahora que se sabía el secreto de los pequeños de la casa y que Kido sí debía ir a la universidad a dar clases a los irresponsables, nada era mejor que eso, ni siquiera empeoró la tranquilidad cuando tuve que quedarme sola limpiando la cocina porque Tk y Kari tendrían su primera cita oficial.

¿Eran pareja o no?

Sus aplausos me distrajeron de mis pensamientos, yo volteé suplicando paciencia.

—Luego de todo el escándalo de esta mañana, ¿estás preparada para admitir lo que eres? —llegó él con sus frases llenas de sabiduría falsa.

—Sigo diciendo que no vi nada, Ishida —le dije, aun limpiando la mesa de la cocina.

—Por favor, Sora tú te delatas sola.

Comenzaba a descontrolarme unos centímetros.

—Ok, cometí un error al no dejarte hablar primero —acepté cansada de sus juegos—. Di lo que tengas que decir, yo veré si quiero escucharte o no.

Él suspiró y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dilo, ¿no querías eso? —repetí.

Hizo una mueca de conformismo, entonces suspiró.

—Sora… —comenzó con mi nombre en su boca—. Trataré de ser rápido con esto para que puedas comprenderlo con tu pequeño cerebro.

—Lo estoy entendiendo hasta ahora.

—Mika es sólo una paciente de mi consultorio, digamos que éramos conocidos de muchos años atrás, vivíamos en el mismo vecindario en Roma, ayer fue su cumpleaños y quise cantarle algo para animarla, cuando tú llegaste ella simplemente me besó. Es todo.

El disco de vinilo que tocaba la música ambiental en mi cabeza se detuvo y terminó rompiéndose en dos.

—Entendí todo menos una partecita.

—¿Cuál fue? —preguntó mientras se recostaba en la pared casualmente.

—En realidad dos —contesté—. Uno: "paciente", dos: "simplemente"

No me sorprendió que se riera, de hecho, lo esperaba. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más segura que aún quedaba parte del ocioso y huraño Yamato.

—Soy Psicólogo, Sora, y sí, yo tampoco entiendo por qué me besó.

Ahora sí me estaba matando.

—Espera, espera —estaba confundida, fue una sola respuesta, no dos, no cinco, no trece, una sola y me había dejado inquieta—. ¿Psicólogo dices?

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende?

Volteé a encararlo y estrellé el pañuelo contra el suelo.

—¡Pues claro que me asombra! ¿Tú? ¿Psicólogo? Es como si dijera que Osama Vin Laden es un sacerdote que trae paz en el mundo o una cosa similar.

—Lo tomaré como un halago.

Gruñí para mí misma, ciertamente existían muchas cosas que no sabía de Yamato. Imaginarlo detrás de un escritorio y en una silla gigante atendiendo gente con problemas era mucha imaginación volátil, quiero decir, ¿qué clase de psicólogo se acuesta con mujeres desconocidas? Vale, esa era una suposición que me hacía cada noche pero no tenía algo para probar que aquello era cierto. ¿Y si él jamás fue así? ¿Y si en serio era así de amable y bueno? ¿Dónde quedaba yo? ¿Por qué me insultaba? ¿Por qué me besaba el rostro? ¿Por qué jamás me di cuenta? ¿Por qué conmigo era diferente?

Hasta donde sabía, un psicólogo no enloquece a los demás. A lo mejor a él lo enloquecieron en el proceso y, muy probable también, que la tal Mika le acomodara el tornillo que tenía por fuera. En cuanto a mí, tendría que esperar un rato más para que alguien arreglara mi cerebro colorido de chupetín.

En tanto al beso "inesperado" y "no deseado" como lo hacía parecer Yamato, no me convencía completamente; estaba de obviedad que él babeaba por la rubia acaramelada, que se conocieron de antes era una excelente excusa y pretexto. Su cumpleaños, también. No podía olvidarme del detalle más importante: Yamato era un genio y sabía entrar en mi cabeza.

¡Qué suerte! Ahora que había comenzado a dejar de ser traviesa, necesitaba mi caótica personalidad para comprobar la realidad de la afirmación.

—Es que ni te entiendes tú mismo.

La supresión entre él y yo se intensificó por quince minutos mientras hacía el intento de estar distraído, pero me prestaba atención, lo hacía, y eso me ponía un poco más hiperactiva de lo que ya estaba. Me creé la necesidad de querer salir y gritar cosas sin sentido fuera de la casa, en el pasto verde y mojado por la lluvia, pero fui fuerte y soporté la retahíla de ataques de demencia.

Y lo dejé allí plantado.

Subí a mi habitación para sacar de mis cajas de mudanza unos cuantos libros que ya me hacían falta ver y tocar, mi saga de Twilight fue lo más necesario, y le di comienzo a todo con New Moon, porque antes de venirme a la mansión de Taichi pude terminar de leer (por décima vez) el primero de los cuatro libros. No pasó demasiado rato de intervalo entre la explicación de Yamato y mi registro de recuerdos cuando tocaron mi puerta, y apenas llevaba cinco páginas.

¡Como odiaba que me interrumpieran!

Allí estaba él, apoyado en la puerta, sonriente y con una imagen jovial sumamente atractiva.

Perdí control sobre mis sentidos para mantener orden en mí misma. Deseaba cachetearme.

—Soy yo de nuevo —saludó inquieto.

—Hola "Yo de Nuevo", ¿qué se te ofrece? —me burlé.

Estaba realmente cambiado, su actitud, aunque radiante, mostraba un punto de timidez que se extendía a medida que dejaba mi mirada sobre él, eso era divertido, ¿quién reía ahora? Lastima que no podía disfrutarlo como quería. Quizá unos minutos más.

—No seas graciosita —comentó con una mueca de desagrado.

—Por supuesto, lo siento, Yamato. Es raro que toques la puerta, quiero decir… pudiste saltar el balcón y tocar la ventana como siempre, creí que era más divertido así.

Se relajó por mi comentario y se carcajeó del lado sensual.

—Sí, pero pensé que no te gustaba que tocara **tu** balcón.

—Prosigue ahora que estoy de buen humor —canté sin mirarlo, era un duelo de actitudes, la mía más relajada de lo normal y él con una mixtura de emociones traída de otro mundo.

Como si nos hubieran cambiado de cuerpo, aunque yo tampoco tocaría su puerta ya que él tenía la costumbre de aparecer en los lugares indicados, el momento preciso, y a pesar de las diferencias, me daba cuenta que este Yamato seguía gustándome tanto como el de antes.

Podría acostumbrarme si seguíamos con este ejercicio de poder.

—Vas a ir a una cena conmigo hoy, mujer —cambió de tono y mirada, volvió aquel chico atrevido y temerario—. Mimi te arreglara, pasaré por ti a las ocho, y si te portas bien puedo cargarte de tu balcón al mío —terminó con un guiño del ojo derecho que me hizo temblar.

Comenzaba a fijarme que yo no era la única chiflada en la casa y que él tal vez fuera un poquito psicótico en cuanto a sus deseos al transformarlas en órdenes. En un principio no me agradó la idea tan apresurada, pero la inseguridad de antes me hizo reír, y en serio me estaba muriendo de la risa en su cara.

—Buenísima esa, Yamato —yo misma levanté su mano y la choqué con la mía. En su mano sentí una corriente, estaba frío y su mirada profunda comenzó a desconcentrarme. Maldición iba en serio. Dejé de reírme—. ¡Estás de coña! —se me salió la palabrota—. No iré contigo a ningún lado Yamato Ishida.

—¿Acaso lo consulté? Debes ir conmigo.

—Ponle a Taichi una peluca y sácalo a pasear, pensé que eras más ingenioso —sugerí con el típico chiste de mal gusto que iba en mis frases sarcásticas.

—Déjate de bromas, Takenouchi —hizo un seño turbador—. Es cosa del trabajo, necesitan ver que soy una persona seria y todos afirman que la única forma es que tenga un "relación oficial", por favor, deja de ser terca, te mueres por ir conmigo.

Me pareció, de cierto modo, un insulto.

—Creo que te hubiera salido más barato decirle a alguna de tus _pacientes_ que te acompañara —brillé de ingenio—, espera, ¿por qué no le avisaste a Mika para que fuera contigo?

Ella dijo: _Recuerda el 1-10_.

Yo asistí e inicié el conteo de la tranquilidad.

—¿Eres estúpida o qué? —movió las manos para borrar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando—. Vas conmigo, y la chica que vive al lado de esta habitación te tendrá lista a tiempo.

Me dio la espalda y se marchó directamente a su habitación. Estaba estresada por él y cómo lograba convencerme sin siquiera proponérselo, también lo peor del asunto, cómo yo me dejaba convencer y me alegraba de la idea de una cena con él fuera de la casa. Aunque me estaba olvidando de un detalle grande, se supone que sería el nuevo comienzo, se supone que yo no debería seguir siendo blanco de sus ataques, ni seguirle el juego… inconcientemente lo hacía desde esta mañana.

Había pasado del incidente del día anterior que impidió que lleváramos a cabo la charla que cortaría todo. Yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar mi pasado, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, necesitaba escucharlo, él debía decir todo lo que yo necesitaba escuchar y ahora que me había enterado que era un psicólogo con título, estaba más segura que mi conversación de nueve problemas debía ser sólo con él.

Primero él, luego Taichi Yagami.

Para mi sorpresa no faltaba mucho para la hora acordada, y como conocía bien a Mimi, llegaría mucho antes a "arreglarme".

No me cabía en la cabeza cómo pudo convencer a mi mejor amiga de algo así, quiero decir, hasta la última vez que pudimos charlar **bien** había resaltado la palabra odio en la oración: odio totalmente a ese bestia, aunque también dudaban de ese quizás… en la puntuación de soportable. Ellas, Hikari y Mimi, lo llamaban con un nombre distinto que no me hacía para nada feliz.

¿Por qué había accedido a algo así? ¿Qué tendría de grandioso? Y algo que me había asustado desde un principio cuando Mimi llegó a Odaiba, específicamente a esta casa, ¿cómo sería su relación con el rubio? Obviamente tenía la respuesta frente a mis narices más clara que el agua.

Ambos se llevaban bien, en lo que cabía de la palabra, a veces era capaz de notar unos deslices que despertaban dudas en mí. Esta vez no se dejaron llevar por sus actitudes chocantes y trabajaron juntos por un propósito desconocido.

Mimi llegó a eso de las seis y cuarto, yo ya estaba limpia y con el cabello húmedo. Realmente eran muy pocas las veces que me dejaba arreglar de ella, normalmente sólo era el maquillaje pero ahora ella tenía todo el control y no me dejaría salir de la casa a menos que fuera con un vestido reluciente, estaba preparada para lo que viniera, o bien un vestido esponjado de princesa o un micro vestido que al dar el primer paso se me vería medio trasero.

Conclusión: mis vestidos al estilo hippie estaban descartados.

Al momento que ella tomó el primer mechón de cabello para arreglarlo y rizarlo con suavidad. Ansiaba escuchar la excusa de Mimi para ayudar a Yamato.

—Meems —la llamé con cariño—. ¿Cómo te convencieron de esto?

—¿Convencerme de qué?

—De tratarme como una muñeca que iría a una fiesta de té —hizo una mueca por no entender mi comparación. Yo llevé los ojos al blanco—. Que qué te dijo Yamato para que accedieras a arreglarme.

Mimi alzó una ceja.

—Por favor, Sora, ¡qué pregunta es esa! Digo, ¿quién no moriría por maquillarte y peinarte?

—Mimi, limítate a responder —me estaba irritando.

—No me dijo nada del otro mundo, Sora, pero es que… —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es que qué…?

—Ay, Sora, no me hagas decirlo.

—¿Decir el qué?

No comprendía.

Mimi dejó de rizar mi cabello y se sentó sobre la peinadora blanca que me regaló Taichi.

—Que Yamato se avergonzó con la idea de pedirte que fueras con él, pero charlamos y le convencí de que fuera más… abierto, y menos estricto contigo.

Todo era algo así como una cadena de sucesos. Yamato no había comenzado a ser amable conmigo porque quisiera sino para que accediera a la petición, era un cochino soborno y Mimi estaba metida en él, intentando colaborar (que no lo lograra era una cosa distinta) pero el daño estaba hecho.

Yamato no quería cambiar conmigo y seguía pensando igual acerca de mí.

—Lamento decirte que no lo hizo. No me lo pidió, asumió que yo iría. ¡Es tan… estúpido! —me puse de pie para marcharme, ya no iría a ningún lado como una infiltrada—. ¡Se acabó! ¡Hoy no hay ninguna cena!

—¿Pero tú le dijiste que no?

—¡No! —salió de mi boca sin pensar—. Bueno sí, pero luego me quedé callada, creo que lo tomó como un sí.

—Ese tipo es complicadísimo —muy correcto—. Es que… me hizo prometer no decírselo a nadie, Sora.

—¿Guardas secretos con él? —indagué ofendida.

—No, es sólo que él se siente raro contigo, yo le dije que podría hablar con Koushiro e ir con él a la dichosa cena porque nos llevamos un poco mejor que antes en ese sentido, pero él prefirió que fueras tú, me dijo que mantuviera mi boca cerrada —confesó cabizbaja—. Ya lo dije una vez y lo repito, tú le gustas, Sora. Se le nota en la cara.

¿Era mi imaginación o todos querían convertirse en comediantes ahora? Eso sonaba como un chiste.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida. Mira, acepté solamente porque lo sentí sincero —mentí. Él no había sido sincero, y en verdad sí quería ir con él.

—Sora, tienes que arreglarte, se lo prometí —rogó Mimi con ojos llorosos y la carita de perro—, además que es por asuntos del trabajo. Por favor…

Suspiré cansada, después de todo, yo sí quería ir.

—Ocúpate en arreglarme y ya.

Mimi aplaudió contenta.

La verdad… un pedazo de mí quería tomar esto como una despedida, quizá en medio de la cena me darían fuerzas para hablar del tema y lo haría, luego de pensarlo mucho, y comenzaría el proceso de amnesia con el pasado.

—A la orden cuñada mía.

Sí, a eso tampoco nos acostumbrábamos Mimi y yo, después del mismo Izzy, Mimi fue a quien más le costó aceptar la hermandad de su novio y su mejor amiga. Kari fue bastante retraída debido a la pequeña riña que aún había con Koushiro, esa actitud hosca la guardaba para él y más nadie. Takeru y Taichi tardaron un par de minutos nada más, supongo que por algún lado nos habían buscado la similitud y la habían encontrado con facilidad.

En cuanto a mi futura cita, era un misterio saber lo que pensaba, él en sí era un misterio, no podía comprender lo que había en su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía si era comestible.

A fin de cuentas, todo giraba alrededor de lo que había en la cabeza de Yamato, y el por qué a mí. Los dos. Eso era lo que no entendía.

**Notas de Autora.**

Ciao.

Como cosa rara… no encuentro qué decir para éste capítulo, como ven, es corto y no tiene mucho drama, nada comparado con el anterior. Por supuesto, tomé este momento para que Taichi se enterara de la relación que tenía su hermana con Tk, no lo iba a dejar siempre a lo escondido, es que… oh no, él tenía que saberlo, y no soy tan extremista como para hacerlo que odie a Takeru, qué locura. El beso con Tk fue lo que desencadenó todo, cosa que ocurrió a último momento, ¡amo cuando todo pasa de un segundo a otro! Y la cita que tendrá Matt con Sora por "asuntos del trabajo", yo no me la trago, ya ustedes se harán la idea de lo que ocurrirá en la noche… pero a fin de cuentas, sólo yo sé qué ocurrirá, y será ¡Bellísimo!

La canción de la semana pasada era de James Blunt, _Same Mistake_, una canción que me hace llorar como loca, y la película, P.S. I love you, otra ternura más. Aunque me muero por leer el libro. De nuevo, gracias por jugar conmigo, mil, mil gracias. Hay un nuevo juego, un poco más… difícil. Una escena, ¿sí se acuerdan de cuál capítulo hablo?

«_Esta vez no tenía las mismas intenciones, sólo puso sus brazos entre mi cabeza, porque yo era mucho más baja en estatura que él. Quitó una de la pared y me acarició el cabello rojizo oliendo mi champú con mucho detenimiento, bajó hasta tocar mi mejilla y hacía círculos en ella._

—_Recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad? —el tono de su voz era demasiado suave y me estremeció desde abajo hasta arriba. Mi estomago latió como si acabara de comerme mi corazón._

_No sabía a qué se refería y negué con miedo._

—_Te dije que eras mía._»

Ese es el juego, sé que no es el MEGA juego, pero me encantan que me sigan la corriente. Me siento como Justin Bieber y las Beliebers (?) Disculpen esa, ando un poco trastornada.

Como siempre, les agradeceré a todos ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a escribir más cada día: _Cari Cazal, Takeru fang, nOck-nOck, Black Sweet, Aldinn, puppi25nov, SoraTakenouchii, Kry's, Puschisko & Draven Gleon5_. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios! ¡**Espero que dejen muchos, muchos, reviews esta semana**!

Mientras tanto, el nombre de éste capítulo "_Un Altro Giorno_" ¿por qué? La verdad es que quiero dejarlo libre esta semana para cada uno de ustedes, con sinceridad… el capítulo se llama así ya que fue un capricho mío… ¡También es **Otro Día** para mí! Yo me entiendo ;) pero sólo quiero poner una última cosa: "Yo estoy bien, seguiré mi camino y no pisaré tus huellas".

¡Qué tengan un feliz día, todos! ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Besos.

_Rosesita_.


	18. Cadere Per Voi

Hola a todos, bueno… prometí actualizar entre sábado y domingo, y aquí está, ayer me dediqué a subir el nuevo capítulo de "The Spell", así que ya se pueden pasar por allá a leer ;) Creo que este capítulo es un poquito más corto que el otro pero lo intentaré alargar con una escena extendida (ya ando yo con mis locuras)

Como siempre, la aclaratoria: Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lo entiendo, pero ellos no me entienden ;^;

Los dejo con el capítulo **18**, esta semana me volví perezosa de nuevo y no escribí, esto está muy mal, ¡mal Rose! Ah, y dedicado a _tutiifrutii_, ¡que adivinó la línea del capítulo anterior! Oh sí, capítulo dos, cuando Sora le pide a Matt que la lleve a la habitación de Taichi. Listo. Disfrútelo.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Cadere Per Voi.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Una hora más tarde mi cabello estaba ondulado y listo para desfilar por una alfombra roja. Mimi tenía razón, era un espectáculo verme con el cabello así, me sentía tan diferente y femenina que hasta quería llorar… me hacía falta esto para levantar mi ánimo, estaba completamente segura de ello. Otra media hora más se fue en tanto el maquillaje era aplicado, afortunadamente cubrió mis pocas ojeras, eso o Mimi era muy buena en el trabajo, ambas también. Salimos de mi habitación, para aterrizar en la suya que era sinónimo de paraíso para féminas.

Desde las paredes delicadas, hasta el aroma juvenil y despreocupado que se sentía. Momo, que estaba en una esquina, se levantó para recibir a Mimi con un ronroneo grácil y a la vez protector. Los vestidos colgaban de un lado pero había uno que estaba apartado, me dio un poco de temor al verlo en un protector negro para que nadie lo viera.

Estaba temblando. No quería usar algo extremadamente largo porque lo ensuciaría, ni algo corto porque… Cristo, no, simplemente Yamato y vestido corto no iban juntos en ninguna oración.

Mi mejor amiga, me lo extendió y pidió que me lo colocara. Con su ayuda logramos que encajara, con mucha suerte pudo entrar en mí a pesar de las tallas distintas que teníamos mi amiga y yo.

—Bueno, queda un poco más largo de lo que pensé pero se te ve genial, Sora ¿no lo crees?

Mimi me dio vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo completo y aprecié mi figura dentro del vestido azul. Era una total demencia, jamás ni en mil años me hubiera imaginado usando algo tan femenino y lindo, hasta yo misma debía admitirlo, me veía _normal_. Mi estómago fue atacado por los nervios que ocasionó el pensar en lo que diría Yamato al verme, estaba enferma con ese asunto y también extrañada de mi misma actitud.

—Estoy aterrada —dije dándome la vuelta, negándome a verme de nuevo.

—No seas bebé, mira que me esforcé por dejarte así. Además, tú diseñas vestidos…

—¡Pero jamás me los pruebo yo! —aludí en mi defensa.

Mimi rodó los ojos sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

—¿No recuerdas este vestido?

Tardé un segundo en analizar todo lo que tenía, incluso me di una vuelta para inspeccionar de nuevo. En el espejo, además de verme la figura bañada en un vestido azul, miraba el rostro de Mimi sonriente, pensando que no me daría cuenta.

—Fue el primer vestido que te hice.

—¿Ves? Deberías hacerte vestidos a ti misma, Sora.

Asistí divertida… de pronto, todos esos recuerdos se vinieron a mí, cuando éramos unas niñas babosas aficionadas con la moda, ella con la actual y yo con la excéntrica, pero eran esos detalles diminutos los que me aferraban a ella y la convertían en mi mejor amiga. Mimi estaba loca, pero no más que yo.

—¡Me alegra que me dejaras hacerlo!

El último toque fueron los zapatos plateados que hacían juego con los aretes, en momentos así prefería parecer muñeca de Disney que esa cosa que veía en el espejo, sólo lo deseé por ese instante, luego agradecí al cielo por ser una mujer voluptuosa. Como si no fuera suficiente tensión la que ya sentía, escuchar la puerta fue mucho peor para mi cerebro, e inconcientemente grité de forma aguda. Trágame tierra.

Al abrirse la puerta y ver a Koushiro no me ayudó mucho, pues me morí de vergüenza. ¡La idea era que nadie me viera!

—¿Están jugando a mujeres grandes o qué?

Genial. Ahora era objeto de burla para mi hermano menor.

—¡Izzy, no ves que la pones nerviosa! —regañó Mimi entre dientes y simulando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Como si yo no me diera cuenta.

—No, no, lo digo en serio… Te ves más alta, Sora.

Di dos pasos con los tacones de 3cm e Izzy quedó más impresionado de mí, si bien no era tan femenina al menos tenía ese instinto para caminar con tacos altos y lo había hecho más de una vez en mi vida.

—Más que tú, cualquiera.

Rehusándome a dejar que más personas me vieran, abrí la puerta y me fui directamente a mi habitación casi corriendo, todos los materiales estaban allí, mi ropa, la plancha de cabello y mi libro de vampiros… Hasta él releyéndolo.

Gruñí.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí dentro?

—¿Te gustan los vampiros brillantes?

En ese momento, él levantó su cabeza para verme y fue como una doble cachetada. Su rostro en esa ropa no tenía precio, se veía extremadamente real y perfecto, era casi un príncipe, su mirada azul penetró mi vestido y el tono rojizo en mis mejillas no tardó en aparecer, delatando mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me volvía nada cuando él me miraba, era tremendamente débil a esos ojos y bastaba desenganchar una sola palabra más para terminar conmigo.

Él sonrió e inmediatamente puse la mirada en mis zapatos, jugué con las puntas de la falda del vestido, sin ganas de verlo ni que me viera, deseaba haberme negado al peinado y el maquillaje, no dejar a Mimi que me vistiera. Entonces recordé mis propias palabras:

La vida era **pensar**, **actuar** y **disfrutar**.

Y ya me había propuesto disfrutar esta cena como la última oficial, luego de esto… estaba prohibido sentir algo por Yamato.

Lo estaba prometiendo ahora mismo.

—Sabía que Mimi podía hacerte lucir bien, pero creo que se pasó un poco —me halagó tomando mi mano y dándome una vuelta, era un juego peligroso, tan peligroso que no había empezado y ya sentía el calor—. Pareces una… dama.

No respondí a eso, ni al comentario del libro, aunque él tampoco se preocupó por decirme algo más, tampoco volvió a tocarme, así que cuando lo vi salir lo tomé como una señal de seguimiento. Era lo peor, encontrarme en las escaleras con Kido sonriente mientras él las subía. Yamato me dejó pasar antes y él se quedó cuidándome la espalda de mi profesor, y por si todo no hubiera sido suficiente el último reto para mí, era la mirada de Taichi la última prueba.

Yamato captó la intensión y me dejó con él.

—Te espero en mi auto, sal por la puerta principal.

Casi era como una fantasía, emparejada con un espejismo caliente, para mí era complicado verme salir con Yamato a una cena, aunque me repetía la palabra "cita" y me costaba muchísimo entenderla, con él yo me sentía estúpida, sentí que todo mi intelecto maravilloso se volvía a una payasada embarazosa.

—Te ves hermosa, Sora —comentó Tai con ilusión en los ojos—. Has crecido tanto.

—Tai —le llamé—, si Mimi ve lo que le estás haciendo a mi peinado te matará.

Se alejó divertido.

—Mis dos chicas se van a cenar en restaurantes con los hermanitos rubios.

Recordé a los dragones de ojos azules.

—Pero yo no tengo horario de llegada —le dije en broma con una risa incluida, aunque para él eso no era muy divertido.

—Eso crees tú —aclaró con mirada alarmante—. Sólo diviértete. Aún me deja extrañado que vayas con Matt, considerando que es con quien menos te llevas.

Ay, Tai, querido Tai, si supieras lo mal que me hace esto… Supongo que algo así se sentía Hikari.

—Ya ves, es un pequeño favor solamente.

—Entiendo —los dos nos quedamos bastante alejados el uno del otro, como si de pronto una barrera se nos hubiese atravesado, pero él no tardó en romperla—. ¿Un abrazo pequeño?

Caminé hacia él y dejé que sus brazos me cubrieran la espalda completa. Me sentía completa allí, estaba feliz de que me apoyara y no tomara una actitud áspera… a lo mejor porque le debía algo a Yamato… o lo que fuera, pero no actuó mal. Iba bien, su respiración cálida golpeaba mi oreja, y entonces besó mi cuello.

Pero me salvaron.

Escuché la corneta del auto ya fuera de casa y me despedí de Tai con lentitud para hacer rabiar un ratito al conductor, pero rápido para dejar de ilusionar a este preso. Afuera, sólo noté el auto amarillo que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la carretera de nuestro barrio a las ocho y media de la noche, jamás me habría imaginado algo así, es decir, que Yamato condujera algo de ese tipo.

—¿Lamborghini? —pregunté mientras entraba pero ignoró mis palabras.

Con sus manos golpeteaba el volante al ritmo de la música que salía de los parlantes traseros con demasiada fuerza, más de la necesaria para tener armonía. Cerré la puerta de un portazo cargado de ira, aunque más tarde pude identificar la canción como una de mis favoritas de Hawthorne Heights, al poco rato también comencé a canturrearla animada y al terminarse, él bajó el volumen para dejarla a lo normal y así poder "platicar".

—¿Te gustan?

—Algo —confesé con una sonrisa mientras miraba la ciudad alrededor de nosotros.

Por alguna razón los vidrios oscuros del auto llamativo de mi acompañante me hacían recordar a los de mi auto y me traía un aire de agonía y nostalgia, pues la última vez que salí de noche a mirar la ciudad fue el día de mi llegada, ya hace más de un mes, pero las cosas no habían cambiado para nada… la noria seguía igual de hermosa y brillante, el lago se veía oscuro por la capa bruna que permanecía sobre nosotros, y el puente que nos conducía al otro lado de la moneda…

Sonreí para mí misma con la sola idea de estar en Hikarigaoka, extrañaba aquellos días de paz, quería regresar a mi departamento, vivir mi vida de universitaria como una chica normal pero eso no se podía… la verdad, ya estaba marcada por todo lo que había ocurrido, no tenía vuelta atrás, el dolor se quedaría y la magia del amanecer aventurero había desaparecido desde mucho antes.

Y aún así debía recuperarlo.

Yo no pertenecía a ningún lugar, era una chica neutra, estaba destinada a quedarme en el medio de todo, morir allí, inmóvil y fría, con falta de algo inexplicable e innombrable.

—Llegamos —anunció Yamato mientras ponía el freno de mano y apagaba el equipo de sonido. Me había hundido en aquellos vagos pensamientos y apenas me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos de nuestro departamento, pero como ahora pensaba y después actuaba, decidí cerrar mi pico para que él no lo supiera jamás—. Una cosa más, Sora mía. Si alguien te pregunta qué tipo de relación tenemos, dirás que eres mi novia, ¿comprendes?

Eso me asustó, jamás me gustaron esos juegos, pero bien era un servicio completo.

—Claro que sí, querido mío —me burlé con una sonrisa.

Él suspiró cansado de mi comportamiento.

—Ni un vestido te hace cambiar, ¿no, mujer?

Me reí de él, había encontrado una falla en el contrato.

—Sora, recuerda mi amor, mi nombre es Sora —repuse con cariño excesivo—. Por cierto, ésta no te va a salir barata, cobro por hora.

—Qué exigente me saliste —rodó los ojos por la ironía—. ¿Cuánto quieres?

—No necesito tu cochino dinero, Ishida —dije complacida, pues él aún no se había fijado del plan.

Pero decidió seguirme la corriente desde ahora.

—¿Entonces dime, qué quieres, preciosa?

—Deja que pase la noche, y entonces te diré ¿estamos?

No dijo nada pero sonrió por el lado que más me gustaba y lo tomé como un sí.

—De ahora en adelante, trata de ser bonita.

Nos bajamos del auto e inmediatamente las múltiples miradas nos alcanzaron a tocar desde los pies hasta el cabello más largo y la punta de éste. Inmediatamente él me tomó la mano y me guió hasta dentro del restaurante _Big Chef_, allí nos recibieron unos tipos en traje formal preguntando por una reservación a la cual Yamato respondió con un número y el nombre, asumía yo, del centro clínico donde trabajaba.

La mesa estaba bastante alejada de la multitud, de hecho era un piso aparte donde sólo podían estar parejas, el ambiente íntimo se sintió apenas puse el pie derecho en aquel espacio y un mal presentimiento se asomó en mi cerebro, pero al igual que todo lo demás, terminé ignorándolo.

Nada me arruinaría la diversión.

No pasó mucho desde que nos sentamos en la mesa y llegó el mesonero regordito pero bien vestido a atendernos, el restaurante era de comida internacional, así que el hombre nos extendió los menús sin dejar de mirarme, lo cual me inquietaba un poco.

—Sólo unos ravioles y un poco de refresco, joven —le pedí intentando sonar refinada. Pensaba que estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente.

—¿Y para el caballero? —le preguntó igual de cortés.

—Agua, por favor.

—En seguida, le atendemos, señor… señorita.

Lo miré esperando que ocurriera algo, dejé rodar la vista por todo el salón, muchos cuchicheaban y bebían un poco de licor, otros más atrás comían demostrando el verdadero amor en cada mirada. Nosotros no podríamos hacer ese acto, pues no éramos tan locos como para emborracharlos en un súper restaurante, ni entrábamos en la categoría de "unidos por siempre" como los ancianos que se daban comida uno al otro, incluso me pareció tierno.

No podía imaginarme a mí misma a esa edad (setenta, quizá ochenta), con un esposo que me amara tanto, que aun fuera delicado para llevarme a pasear o invitarme una cena romántica. Seguía con mi idea de que el hombre para el que había sido hecha no existía, seguro lo habían matado en algún accidente o Dios lo quería tanto que le evitó ese gazapo conmigo.

El muchacho trajo la comida y el olor despertó a mi lado hambriento de ravioles, y comencé a devorarlos uno por uno con lentitud, Yamato se limitaba a tomar agua con mucha más lentitud, quizá demasiada.

Era una competencia de lentos.

—¿No comerás nada? —aplasté a dos porciones con mi tenedor y los metí a mi boca con extremo cuidado.

—No —dijo sin prestarme atención—. Come tú, Sora.

Al principio no le di importancia pero ya se me hacía inquietante verlo tomar solamente agua, de un sorbito y otro, y otro, el que le seguía, y seguía, y seguía.

—Come, Ishida —dije extendiendo el cubierto por encima de la mesa repleto de ravioles y salsa inglesa.

Matt echó un vistazo hacia atrás y se acercó para probar la comida, cerró los ojos y lo hizo con todavía más lentitud. Al abrirlos me encontré con ellos, y volví a sonrojarme mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose a nuestra mesa.

—Ishida Yamato —dijo el hombre que se había acercado, dándole un manotazo en la espalda—. Compañero, ¿cómo te han ido en esas vacaciones?

—Hey, Ryo, todo ha estado muy bien —Matt también se puso de pie y junto con eso, me extendió la mano para que también me levantara. Automáticamente adopté la posición "señorita modelo" y le dediqué una sonrisa a ambos hombres. Uno de ellos era moreno, su cabello era castaño oscuro y algo recortado, el otro era ligeramente mayor, pero el cabello largo le hacía parecer un niño inmaduro. Qué clase de clínica era…—. Ella es mi chica, Sora.

Conté hasta tres y comencé a hacer ojitos. Recordé a Mimi e intenté comportarme como ella cuando coqueteaba, aunque ese no era mi mejor acto después de todo.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Takenouchi Sora, es todo un placer conocerlos —me merecía un lindo premio dorado.

—Masaru Daimon, el honor es mío, señorita Takenouchi —dijo el de cabello largo, acto seguido tomó mi otra mano que no estaba tomada de la de Yamato y besó mis nudillos como todo un caballero. Señal de que los trucos de Mimi eran completamente reales y letales.

Yamato carraspeó molesto.

—¿Y sus acompañantes?

—Casi listas para la acción —musitó el más moreno—. ¿Tú como vas por aquí?

—Pues todo está bien con Sora, ¿no, cariño? —Yamato me abrazó de medio lado, pero con una de sus manos alzó mi mandíbula y acariciándola al mismo tiempo, estaba más nerviosa que antes y apenas podía respirar y sostener su mirada al mismo tiempo, pero debía moverme, y por lo visto lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Comencé por calmarme a mí misma y entonces noté como mi corazón no era el único ansioso que corría a mil por hora, su pecho sobre el mío también estaba sobresaltado y confuso. Eso dejaba mucho que decir a los niños.

—Claro, contigo… todo está bien.

—Los dejaremos solos, seguro las muchachas ya salieron del baño.

—Luego te contamos como nos fue —el más alto le dio una palmada en el hombro, e inmediatamente se fueron despacio, Yamato me soltó con delicadeza y me dejó terminar la comida.

Por el momento pensaba que el plato era demasiado grande como para terminarlo yo sola, por lo que volví a ofrecerle a Yamato, este se negó rotundamente y volvió a tomar agua con la misma lentitud, incluso pidió otra botella, ¿estaba loco o qué? Al cabo de quince minutos no hallaba qué hacer con la comida, pasaba los ravioles de un lado del plato al otro extremo sin gracia.

—No probaste bocado —le dije, aun jugando con mis supuesto carritos de juguetes.

—Normalmente no como mucho, sufro de acidez.

Estaba demasiado serio. Otra cosa que me había propuesto era la felicidad de los demás, no sólo dejarlos en paz para que fueran felices sino también contribuir en ello, con él no sabía cómo hacerlo, la mente de Yamato era un enigma para mí, una caja de Pandora y tan insegura como el 2012.

Pronto nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer o decir, el ambiente en todo el salón cambió completamente y la pista de baile se comenzó a llenar de otras parejas que se movían al ritmo de una pequeña banda de tres chicos en la esquina del restaurante. Al principio no sentí ánimos de levantarme pero apenas vi a los mismos ancianos de antes bailar encantados los ojos se me pusieron vidriosos con aquel futuro que jamás llegaría para mí. No era correspondida y no encajaba en ningún lado de esta sociedad, estaba resignada a cumplir cada capricho de los demás y hacer sus sueños realidad. Quizá en un futuro no tan lejano, lograba hacer una campaña para los más necesitados y eso mantendría mis días ocupados hasta que fuera suficientemente anciana y ya no podría ni moverme.

Eso era lo más triste… la espera.

Su mano se interpuso en mi vista y una sonrisa de lástima fue identificada en sus labios.

Lástima… él sentía lástima.

—¿Bailas o te da vergüenza?

Tomé su mano con la misma sonrisa, sólo que esta sí era de agradecimiento. Al menos él se había tomado el tiempo justo para mirarme y darse cuenta que no estaba bien.

Sus pies fueron una gran guía y nuestra música era tan lenta que hasta sentí que me acunaba en sus brazos perfectos. Realmente la podía identificarme con la letra de aquella canción de Jet, ya la había escuchado un par de veces, él también porque yo no podía oír la voz del cantante en la tarima sino la de Yamato cantando en mi oído. El aroma que azotó mis pulmones me drogó a un nuevo nivel y la sed de éste aumentaba cuando él se alejaba y me daba vueltas en mitad del baile.

Volví a sentir su pecho latir como aquel día en la terraza cuando presenciamos la guerra de los pescados, y también como hace menos de treinta minutos. Su mirada se parecía a la que le dedicaba a Mika la noche anterior, no pude evitar comparar ambas situaciones, tenía un punto a mi favor porque él no la invitó a bailar, ni estaba cantando en su oído _Look what you've done_, existían diferencias entre ella y yo. Sora Takenouchi era más estúpida y se estaba dejando llevar por la emoción que sentía, por los latidos del corazón que coordinaban con los de la pareja de baile… por el baile lento para enamorados con corazones rotos, como el mío.

Seguía roto y seguía esperando que alguien viniera a arreglarlo con magia, pero yo no creía en la magia.

Estaba desesperanzada, aunque también lista para olvidar mi pasado, para pasar la página, para perdonarme a mí misma por cada resbalón, justo ahora lo hacía… porque había olvidado todas las salvajadas y las obscenidades que Yamato y yo nos dijimos un día, ahora le daba paso a un nuevo sentir, estaba dispuesta a abrir un centímetro más mi corazón, aunque pudiera morir mientras lo formaba.

Nos perdimos en aquel instante, su alma brillaba bañada en pasión y la mía ardía en busca del amor que necesitaba, pero que no sabía si iba a estar en él. Quería comenzar bien y ese era mi mayor miedo… comenzar. Ahora que terminaba algo, debía comenzar otro, porque yo seguía viva, estaba bailando, respirando, tarareando y dispuesta a todo. Podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero se terminó demasiado rápido.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —sugerí cuando me abrazó al finalizar la canción y el mismo grupo comenzó otra más movida.

—No —dijo él, dejando una jugosa propina en la mesa—. Si quieres hay otro lugar que ver, menos… tenso.

Asistí tras él y corrimos hacia el auto como niños en cuerpo de adulto, abrió mi puerta con magnanimidad y me senté a esperarlo. No estaba cansada y el reloj del auto indicaba las 22.34, el tiempo había pasado verdaderamente rápido.

—Supongo que ya no importa si tu cabello se revuelve un poco…

Él presionó un botón al lado del tablero y el techo se bajó poco a poco, claro, había olvidado que era su dichoso convertible llamativo, ¿algo más Yamato?

—No, ¿sabes? Hasta será divertido ver tu cabello despeinado.

Touché.

—Lo mismo digo.

La carretera nocturna fue nuestra, Hikarigaoka ahora traía otra clase de recuerdos a mí. Ver mi departamento desde lejos me revolvió los ravioles pero tenía razones para no preocuparme. Me daba cuenta que en verdad había que pensar las cosas un poquito más, antes de venir al restaurante y pasar una noche diferente con Yamato, tenía en mi cabeza la idea de decirle que estaba lista para olvidarlo, acabar con todo y decirle adiós a cada recuerdo bueno o malo.

Aún habían estrellas que brillaban, las que se apagaron, tristemente lo hicieron, esa era la realidad y debía aceptarla aunque doliera, pero ahora viviría por las que permanecían en el cielo, las que valían la pena, las que contaban como una en un millón. Las que tenían más que un color iluminado y estaban rellenas con caramelo.

Al punto de pasar el _Rainbow Bridge_, Yamato se detuvo del otro lado de la bahía de Odaiba y nos adentramos al parque de atracciones. Hacía muchos años que no entraba, la última vez tenía quince años y estaba con otra persona… y no importaba, eso no iba a opacar mi noche de fantasía. Él compró un delicioso algodón de azúcar color azul para que hiciera juego con mi vestido; otra razón para atraer miradas y es que el resto de las parejas estaban vestidas de atuendo casual, Yamato y yo éramos los únicos de traje en el famoso parque.

—¿Ya subiste a la _Daikanransha_? —preguntó mientras la miraba ahora con más relajo, se había soltado un poco la corbata y el cabello, como bien lo había predecido, no estaba del todo arreglado, él mío no estaba mucho mejor.

—Sí, pero cerré los ojos porque estaba pequeña y me daban miedo las alturas.

Él se rió de aquello y lo golpeé en el brazo con fuerza.

—Tenía nueve años —me defendí con una mentira.

—¿Y quieres subir ahora?

La idea fue difícil de eludir e inmediatamente compramos los boletos, estaba nerviosa pues siempre tuve terror a las alturas y ahora no era la excepción. Intentaba ser valiente y no voltear para mirar por el vidrio, él estaba sentado en frente de mí y aún podía ver la figura de aquel a mi lado como hace seis años. Taichi tenía el cabello más largo y era más huesudo de lo que era ahora, su sonrisa coqueta me partió a la mitad y sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

Estaba cayendo en el mismo error.

No estaba olvidándolo, no estaba avanzando, estaba retrocediendo, ¡estaba alucinando!

—Abre los ojos —me dijo con tono tenue, yo obedecí y miré a la ciudad completa llena de luces y colores, me apegué al vidrio emocionada por las imágenes que no tenían precio si no se vivían.

Aunque tuviera miedo de muchas otras cosas, las alturas eran algo que eliminaba del resto de los problemas, también podía llegar lejos sin necesidad de caer. Aquel soplo de tiempo fue únicamente mío, Yamato desapareció y el Taichi de quince años también. Al menos ponía en práctica la cosa del olvido y salía bien, pero no podía hacerlo permanente… ya tenía un día entero intentando y no ocurría el milagro que necesitaba, tenía que madurar y abandonar ese estado de ebriedad.

—Se ve hermoso —musité para mí misma.

—Claro, de noche todo se ve mejor…

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, al bajar del cubículo me topé con la realidad. Había pasado mi segundo día maravilloso con este muchacho, no se comparaba con ningún otro recuerdo, mi corazón no podía estar más contento y alegre.

Así… todo terminaba…

Al llegar a la mansión enorme, la encontramos en completa oscuridad. Como entramos por la puerta trasera, evitamos el chirrido anunciador, nos quitamos los zapatos y pasamos las escaleras en puntillas, seguro el primero en enterarse de todo sería Takeru pero no me molestaría. En el lumbral de mi habitación, él se quedó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla cargado de cariño puro, no había sentimientos perversos, era aprecio sincero.

Agradecimiento, ternura…

Sólo eso, aprecio…

Cerré con llave mi puerta y comencé a quitarme el maquillaje para poder dormir. Mañana sería el día, mañana pondría fin a esta historia ridícula y sin sentido, me dejé el vestido un rato más sólo para pantallear y pavonear en la soledad de mi habitación, abrí los vidrios del ventanal para tomar otro poco de aire fresco en la noche, sin saber lo que me esperaba del otro lado.

Allí estaba él, en su balcón, en la misma posición sobre la barandilla, sólo que ya sabía que no se caería.

Sonreí al verlo allí y él también, pero nadie dijo nada.

Escuchamos al viento romperse en los vidrios de nuestros balcones y el poco que lograba entrar en nuestras habitaciones, comencé a sentir frío y me abracé a mí misma, él lo notó porque se bajó de aquel lado y se acercó a mi balcón.

—Oye, olvidé preguntarte lo del pago —mencionó con aburrimiento—. Ya pasó la noche, ¿cuánto me costó sacarte de paseo? —ahora había diversión en sus palabras.

Era realmente divertido… me daba cuenta que lo era.

¿Le cobraría algo por hacerme pasar una noche de en sueño? Hasta deseaba que se repitiera, cosa que no iba a pasar. No era tan estúpida.

—Tómalo como un equivalente a todas las veces que me hiciste rabear… —no pude decir más nada porque el viento me cortó con un estornudo.

—A ver, mujer, anda a la cama de una vez, este viento no es bueno para ti —Yamato dio un salto de su balcón al mío como acostumbraba, sólo que era de las pocas veces que lo había visto en acción.

—¿Y para ti sí lo es?

—Estoy acostumbrado.

Él me dio un abrazo cálido, su cuerpo estaba más caliente que el mío, tenía razón. Yamato Ishida siempre tenía la razón, era inteligente, gracioso (en el mal y buen sentido) y lindo… era un sueño dorado que me costaba tocar, no estaba a mi alcance, ya lo había intentado y siempre llegaba una u otra cosa a detenerme. _Siempre_ nos detenía algo.

Era un sentimiento no correspondido… porque era tan difícil ponernos en el camino correcto.

¿Por qué era tan difícil cambiar? ¿Por qué se me complicaba decir las palabras correctas? ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien abrazada a él? ¿Por qué era dichosa a la medianoche en mi balcón a su lado? ¿Por qué siempre llegaba a la conclusión de renunciar? ¿Por qué se volvía imposible de conseguir? Mis alas caídas y pisoteadas seguían luchando, pero él tampoco se decidía, debía decidir conmigo… porque no quería estar sola en esto, en esta noche, la historia ya no trataba de una muchacha enamorada de su mejor amigo y atraída por un loco acosador… ahora era aquella muchacha buscando el amor verdadero, en la persona que ella sentía que era la correcta.

Para mí, Yamato era el indicado. Él podía serlo si tan sólo lo deseaba.

—Estás congelada.

—Eso es —dije entre sus brazos y su pecho agitado—. Ya sé…

—¿De qué hablas? —hizo un mohín desdeñoso a causa de mis palabras misteriosas.

Sonreí de felicidad.

—Ayer… —comencé farfullando, sin saber en verdad por donde empezar—. Mika y tú…, Takeru… quiero decir…

Suspiré cansada de esta confusión, necesitaba las respuestas a cada una de las preguntas.

—Matt —era la primera vez que le decía así en su cara—. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

No se lo esperaba, no se imaginaba lo que pasaba por mi mente, ni yo misma sabía qué esperar en la respuesta, si es que acaso abría alguna.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —desistió, intentando evadirme.

—Sólo dime qué es.

Tardó un tiempo en contestar pero se lo di, lo dejé pensar, dejé que se encontrara a sí mismo pues a mí también me sorprendieron mis propios pensamientos incoherentes. El tiempo se pasaba y no había emitido ninguna palabra, o alguna onomatopeya, silencio absoluto, movió sus labios un par de veces para decir algo pero se arrepentía una y otra vez cancelando su acción y auto regañándose en su fuero interior.

Lo cual me dejaba sólo una cosa que pensar. El rechazo.

—Vale, entiendo, no pasa nada.

—No soy bueno con eso de… hablar las cosas… mis cosas… sabes… no me lo esperaba.

Yo tampoco. Él siguió hablando:

—Aunque hay más formas de demostrarlo.

Sus manos subieron aunque normalmente hubieran bajado hasta mi cadera, esta vez sus pulgares rozaban mis mejillas heladas. Se notaba la turbación en su mirada y que en verdad no era fácil para él apagar el fuego que ardía muy adentro, ni siquiera yo podía controlar mi respiración ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de mí. Allí ocurrió lo que siempre esperé. Cada vez que estábamos a solas él tomaba esos momentos para besarme en el rostro, mis mejillas, la frente, el cuello quizá, mis manos, mis ojos… pero él evitaba mis labios como si fueran una maldición.

Ahora los tocaba y jugaba con ellos como un niño, con sus labios marcaba el último terreno que faltaba, aquel beso de iluminación grácil pero fantástica se transformó en la furia del león escondido, nuestras bocas peleaban por ganar una sobre la otra, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos dorados y sus manos comenzaron a perderse alrededor de mi vestido mientras toqueteaba todo lo que fuera posible.

Ese balcón había sido testigo de muchos encuentros y la luna, que no se quedaba atrás, nos miraba con zumba, me sentí dichosa y poderosa, pensé que podía con el mundo y que podía sonreír cada día de mi vida de ahora en adelante, que era imparable y que podía tocar aquella luna llena y redonda. Pulcra.

Me encontraba en la cima de mi propio mundo, jamás me habían besado así, jamás había probado un momento tan delicioso y carente de abatimientos, sin rencor, sin antipatía que nos acusara de un error. No conseguía equivocarme, ya no… por Dios.

Deseé que durara por siempre, ser más intrépida pero no lo logré.

Yamato se separó de mí con la respiración hecha migajas y delicada, tomé ese instante para cavilar mis acciones y pensamientos, repasé mis instantes en el restaurante, su corazón bombeando sangre apresurado, su mano tomando la mía, las almas que coincidían ahora con sus ojos sobre los míos me cotaba regresar atrás y pensar en cómo inició todo.

—Esto no debía pasar —siseó Yamato mientras se tocaba su propia boca, donde aún podía sentir mis labios encima de los suyos—. No debía ocurrir, Sora, no sabes lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante… No lo sabes.

—Lo sentí —evité su drama—. Sentí todo lo que dijiste.

—¡No! —me calló—. ¡Tú no sentiste nada, no debes sentir nada!

Me estremecí.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

—Maldición, Sora, no volvamos a lo mismo…

—Eso quiero decir yo, Yamato.

Los labios me quemaban y el corazón se me comenzaba a oscurecer, sentía un dolor que se expandía hasta mi estómago y mi espalda también se veía afectada.

—No sabes que lo que acabamos de hacer va a traer secuelas... ¡Maldita sea!

—Lo que traiga lo voy a aguantar —aullé sin pena a que me escucharan—. Ya lo soporté un maldito mes entero, lo aguanté cuatro años en mi vida, yo importa sufrir un poco más, Yamato, para mí ya no vale…

—Para mí sí —rugió—. Tú y yo no somos iguales…

_Tú y yo no somos iguales…_

_Tú y yo no somos iguales…_

_Tú y yo no somos iguales…_

Lo repetí más de una vez para que se quedara dentro.

_Por supuesto que __**no**__ somos iguales._

—No discutas, por favor. Si no querías besarme, hubieras pensado mejor antes de meterte en mi cabeza, Ishida.

Fue lo último, me volví a mi habitación y, como acostumbraba luego de un mal rato, lo cerraba todo con llave, pero este rato era completamente distinto porque aunque discutimos estaba feliz, pude probar lo que se sentía, el peligro de los labios de Yamato y entender lo que sentía un poco más.

Él también tenía miedo de aquel demonio, le aterrorizaba tanto como a mí. ¿Una mala experiencia? Quizá era la causa, pero de todos modos no podía irme por un solo camino a pensar en ello; el problema era ese, mientras yo tenía ocho problemas, él tenía uno sólo que abarcaba más terreno que el mío propio.

Aunque ahora llorara porque él no lo aceptara, y Mimi tenía razón, logré dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, con sus labios sobre los míos y su cuerpo imaginario junto a mi cuerpo congelado por su frialdad y negación a aquel mundo que yo también temía, pero estaba más ansiosa por entrar, mientras él se retraía al mismo.

Necesitaba tantas cosas, pero por el momento me conformaría con que él pensara en mí… aunque fuera un minúsculo instante antes de dormir… porque yo pensaría en él por el resto de mi vida, aunque me odiara y me lastimara.

Ahora notaba claramente a lo que se refería, en verdad no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, más que meter la pata, estaba enterrándome en un error repetitivo, aunque ahora destacaba más por ser él a quien besara… y que, sin que lo demostrara, él también deseaba vivir eso conmigo.

Morfeo me atrapó lentamente, pero yo deseaba fantasear otro rato con sus labios, dejar atrás la sombra de lo que eran mis antiguos errores y enfocarme en este, el más valioso y hermoso.

Para mi sorpresa desperté con dolor de cabeza, la música agitada en el teléfono me aturdió y las piernas me ardieron a pesar de no levantarme a buscar nada porque mi móvil estaba justo al alcance de mi mano en la mesa de noche. Estiré el brazo para sentirlo y por fin así, contestarlo.

—¿Hola? —hablé con la voz cargada de cansancio.

«¿Takenouchi Sora?» dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Con ella habla, ¿quién es?

«¡Qué alivio poder hablar contigo, Sora! Soy Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya»

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola a todos! Hablaré un poquito del capítulo que sí ha quedado mejor que el anterior… mucho Sorato, sé que a algunos no les agradará pero recordemos que todo puede pasar en este fic, ya lo vieron en los capítulos anteriores, ¡no se impresionen! Y el final… claro, ya me querrán matar por cortarlo acá. Como dato adicional, éste capítulo lo escribí en un solo día, ya estaba hecho, sólo que me gusta dar la tensión a los lectores siempre.

Ya ven, después de todo no era tan falsa la cena de "trabajo" porque en realidad sí estaban sus compañeros en el dichoso restaurante, que sí existe, pero creo que no es tan refinado como lo hice parecer aquí xD! ¿Me inspiré? No sé… ¡Ojala les llegue el sentimiento del beso! El beso que mucho esperábamos, pero… ustedes me conocen… saben que soy malísima y no voy a dejar esto tan rosado.

Algo más personal que añado, es que hoy es un día importante en mi país pues debemos votar por el futuro, obviamente, me quedaré con las ganas pues soy menor de edad y no puedo hacer más que esperar como una idiota -.- Ya me imagino que se saben la noticia pues CNN no deja de transmitir el desastre…

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en la semana: _Takeru fang, Puchisko, nOck-nOck, Kazeminami, Cari Cazal, Black Sweet, Aldinn, soraTakenouchii & Tutiifrutii._

Aunque… aunque… el sábado cumpliré un año con mi Fanfiction, y estoy muy contenta por ello. Procuraré actualizar un día antes o después…

Adicionalmente, quiero agradecerle a mi querida hermanita _SoraTakenouchii_, por ayudarme en mis… problemitas referente a lo automotriz, sí, algo así, yo no sé nada de eso. ¡Gracias, Sorita! (Sé que me habías dicho los nombres hace mucho pero apenas encontré el momento para colocarlo).

Btw, ¡dejen **reviews**! Miren, yo sé que da pereza, lo sé, ¡pero no importa si escriben una carita feliz y ya! ¡Lo que sea! La semana pasada recibí hasta insultos xD! ¡Todo se vale en un review! Sino… pues, abajo, hay un botón que dice "Go" él no muerde, puedes darle y ¡ocurrirá algo mágico! ¿Saben qué más me hace feliz? ¡Los hits! Y todo gracias a ustedes.

El nombre de éste capítulo: _Cadere per voi, _significa: "Caer por ti" de pronto me acordé de una canción preciosa de "Second Hand Serenade" con ese nombre, y lo estúpida que me puse cuando la escuché por primera vez. Es todo. Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Besos.

_Rose_.


	19. Io Sono Tornato

¡Hola, hola! Hoy, un capítulo más para este fic, gracias a Dios, esta semana sí pude escribir algo (_¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!_), y adelanté un poco de otro capítulo. Como les dije antes, ayer sábado 02 de octubre, mi Fanfiction cumplió 1 añito, muchas gracias a quienes me felicitaron, me dieron torta, regalos y dinero (?) Sí, gracias a todos. La fiesta es hoy en la noche, a partir de las 21.00, bailaremos, beberemos y habrá hombres tan sexys como Yamato y Taichi, ah y mujeres como Kari y Mimi, ¿todos felices?.

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Corto. Sin más nada que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo **19**.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Io Sono Tornato.**

.

.

"_El infierno está vacío, y los demonios están aquí".  
__**La Tempestad – William Shakespeare.**_

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Espabilé los ojos y quité mi mejilla de la almohada lo más rápido que pude, volví a pegar el teléfono celular a mi oreja lista para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, estaba ansiosa e hiperventilaba como una niña en Disney. Si bien Daisuke jamás me cayó muy bien, al momento de la inundación tampoco lo hizo y me había quedado su rostro grabado con la palabra odio en el medio, ahora eso pasaba atrás porque sentía que debía comportarme linda con él.

—Te escucho claramente —le dije nerviosa.

«¿Y cómo está mi Hikari preciosa?»

Puaj, volvía con sus intentos de coqueteo asqueroso. Qué bueno que Kari no lo escuchara porque comenzaría a hacer gestos de molestia y rabia, seguro que le daba un paro cardiaco del estrés que le causaba la simple voz del conserje.

—Bastante bien, Davis, está durmiendo —respondí con sinceridad y la voz más amable que pude dejar salir en ese momento—. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada a tan tempranas horas?

Me tragué el: estaba durmiendo plácidamente y me volviste a despertar para vivir la pesadilla.

Aunque otra parte decía: "Escúpelo, escúpelo Motomiya".

«Oh, claro, claro. Tengo muy buenas noticias para ti, Sora» dijo él, aunque estaba tardando mucho para arrojarlas «Hice unas cuantas llamadas a unos amigos míos, ellos fueron realmente amables, les mostré tu contrato, los hice pasar al departamento a tu nombre y en dos semanas repararon todo.»

—¿Estás bromeando? —inquirí impresionada, ahogué un grito de felicidad para no despertar a los que aún dormían, pero la sonrisa se quedó impresa en mi rostro desde ese instante—. No juegues…

«Por supuesto que no, te llamo para decir que ya pueden venirse a Hikarigaoka y disfrutar de su departamento en el edificio Galileo»

No faltaba decir más nada, me puse de pie para saltar sobre la cama de alegría, obviamente el sueño y el mal humor se habían espantado. ¡Me iría por fin de esta maldita casa! ¡Viva Superman! ¡Qué viva Spiderman y todos los superhéroes buenazos!

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias Daisuke! —le dije, ya sin poder evitar alzar el tono de voz—. ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Espéranos esta noche, las tres estaremos allí! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias!

En seguida corté la llamada y lancé mi móvil a algún lugar de la habitación para poder seguir saltando hasta tocar el techo de dos metros y medio, eso que yo era pequeña. Seguro me veía tremendamente ridícula.

Pero seguí saltando incluso ya bajo la cama y mientras salía al pasillo, directamente a la habitación de Mimi, y al mismo tiempo tocaba la puerta de Hikari con mucha fuerza y energía para despertarla con los golpes. La puerta estaba abierta y salté sobre la cama donde la princesita Tachikawa dormía como un gran oso, su gatito se enojó conmigo pues también lo había despertado.

Ahora sobre su cama comencé a saltar también, mientras la llamaba llena de felicidad.

—¡Mimi, Mimi, Mimi, Mimi! —insistía.

Y también me faltaba el aire.

Hikari abrió la puerta tallándose los ojos del sueño que aún tenía, incluso la recibimos con un bostezo, pero justo en ese momento perdí el equilibrio y caí de la cama de Mimi dándome un fuerte golpe en la espalda, ellas ni se inmutaron pero estaba segura que la gatita se reía de mi estupidez.

La hermanita de Tai se acostó al lado de Mimi para seguir durmiendo pero no las iba a dejar, por eso les quité la sábana y ambas me miraron hechas unas fieras. Sí, tenían mal humor.

—¡Sora, ya deja de saltar como cría! —bramó Mimi mientras se quitaba la banda de los ojos que usaba para dormir—. ¿Qué carajo pasa contigo, mujer? Son las seis de la mañana, y es **domingo **—remarcó con intensidad—. ¿Qué coño le pasa a tu cerebro?

—¿7.00? —Kari gruñó y se colocó una almohada en la cabeza con furia, como si quisiera ahogarse y morir. No me dejaban intentarlo, y en eso se me quitaba la emoción.

—¡A que no saben quién me acaba de llamar! —esperé sus respuestas pero ninguna dijo nada, estaban adormiladas y se notaba por encima que estaban rezagadas a la felicidad, por lo que solté la noticia ahora que la llama estaba viva—. ¡Daisuke Motomiya!

Ambas se levantaron y me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mimi soltó un grito más de terror que de alegría y Hikari abrió la boca en forma de "o". ¿No se emocionaban? ¿Por qué no saltaban conmigo en la estúpida cama y bailaban La Conga de camino a Hikarigaoka?

—El departamento está reparado, podemos regresar a Hikarigaoka —dije de forma más clara, pero la emoción seguía decayendo al punto donde yo olvidé mis saltos e intentos de acróbatas de 30 segundos antes de caerme de la cama.

Algo estaba mal.

Kari ya no tenía las lagañas en los ojos y Mimi se había deshecho del mal humor que la atormentaba cinco minutos antes. Señal de que las cosas no iban nada bien.

—Sora, Sorita, escucha —Mimi fue la primera en hablar, acercándose a mí y tomándome de las manos—. Yo… no creo que lo mejor sea regresar, ¿sabes? No es por nada… pero aquí tengo todo, y no me refiero a lo material, Koushiro es mi vida, Sora —al menos Mimi estaba siendo sincera y eso tenía un peso muy valioso—. No lo voy a dejar por algo que no vale la pena. Aquí tengo un trabajo y una responsabilidad más fuerte en la carrera que tomé. Lo siento.

Me quedé callada con una mueca de angustia notoria para cualquiera, pero inmediatamente intenté desaparecerla con una sonrisa de afabilidad para demostrar que todo estaba bien, y lo estaba, literalmente.

—Bien, entonces Hikari y yo nos iremos solas… Será muy grande para las dos pero podremos con ellos.

—No creo Sora —apuntó la menor—. Estoy en una situación similar a la de Mimi… Taichi ha mejorado muchísimo y no pienso dejarlo de nuevo para irme contigo… otra vez, lo siento mucho. Takeru y yo tenemos una hermosa relación que no echaré a perder por mudarme a una ciudad de miseria, sin ofender —otra chica sincera.

En verdad podía entenderlas, sabía lo que era dejar algo que amabas por algo que ni siquiera sabes cómo va a terminar, así me sentía yo la primera vez que abandonaba mi ciudad para marcharme a Hikarigaoka con las chicas. Dejé a Taichi con sus promesas rotas, dándole la espalda a mis problemas para que se resolvieran solos… como solía hacerlo siempre.

Pero ya no más. Y este era otro problema que se resolvía.

Al menos ellas tuvieron el valor de decirme la verdad, de apartar ese vínculo que nos hacía mellizas; ahora me daba cuenta que éramos personas distintas, con gustos distintos y destinos completamente contradictorios uno de otros. Yo tampoco podía obligarlas a vivir todo lo que yo había vivido.

Ni aunque las odiara.

—Está bien —solté una vez hecha mi reflexión—. No hay problema, yo las entiendo.

—Pero Sora, quédate, ¿qué harás sola en esa ciudad, ése departamento…? —Kari se acercó preocupada por mi comentario.

—Lo mismo que antes —fui sincera—, sólo que ustedes ya no estarán conmigo.

—No seas tan terca como siempre, quiero decir… si es por Tai o Yamato entonces busquemos un nuevo departamento pero aquí en Odaiba. No es necesario que te vayas a otra ciudad a dos horas de aquí.

La cuestión era que Mimi y Kari no sabían qué ocurrió luego de la cena con Yamato, pero debía decírselo para que me apoyaran en esta decisión de irme. Lo sabía, ya sabía lo que podrían decirme: "Estás intentando escapar" pero más bien yo lo tomaba como una derrota, me estaba dando por vencida a lograr algo más con Yamato, y con Taichi prefería que esta amistad perdurara mientras se pudiera antes de que cualquier otra cosa la hiciera venirse abajo como una casa de naipes.

Era tonta, pero no gafa. Eso incluía que Matt tampoco era un idiota consumado.

—Yamato me besó anoche… por primera vez.

Sonaba tan difícil escucharlo que decirlo era peor que vomitar. No contuve mis lágrimas, aunque se me quemaran los ojos y las mejillas mientras las gotas se resbalaban y las bañaban.

Aquel beso me hizo tremendamente feliz, pero mi tristeza por abandonar mis sentimientos no tenía precio sobre mi alma. Perdía todo de nuevo por equivocarme, por enamorarme de quien no debía, por ser el objeto preferido de todos para molestar. Internamente, me quemaba en mis propios errores de los que ahora quería dispersarme, lanzarme en un tanque de agua y morir allí, fría.

Hikari se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome de primera. Sentí la lastima y el apoyo, todo en un solo acto.

—¿Qué sentiste?

¿Qué sentí? ¿Eso era una pregunta análoga? ¿Podría acaso encontrar el vínculo que tenían mis sentimientos con la realidad? Porque yo ya no podía ni creerlo.

Yamato no era una mala persona, sino que era una tremenda locura quererlo tanto con lo poco que había hecho, hablando de palabras, aunque sus actos dejaban la mente libre a cualquiera, yo hasta pensé más de una vez que quería aprovecharse mí. Jamás lo hizo. Ishida jamás fue capaz de tocarme más abajo de un pedazo de tela, y apenas se decidió en tocar mis labios ¿podía esperar mucho más de eso? No lo creía posible… y mucho menos ahora que sabía lo que pensaba, una oración con seis palabras que aún atormentaba mi propia perspectiva de las cosas.

_**Tú y yo no somos iguales**_.

Porque yo juraba que teníamos cosas en común. El dolor ahogado, las ganas de buscar algo nuevo y lanzarnos en una aventura, hasta la música, pero… él tenía un visaje más grande que él mío. Yamato se había dado cuenta desde Halloween que no podíamos estar juntos jamás, que por más que yo le gustara y que él me volviera paranoica, jamás seríamos uno.

Y jamás era una palabra muy grande hoy día.

Ni siquiera en otra vida.

—Me sentí feliz. Sentí… que todo el dolor había sido una estupidez y que… me engañaba a mí misma con que Tai y yo… y yo no…

No contuve que las lágrimas rodaran con más fuerza que antes, cubrí mi rostro llena de desolación e impotencia. Cómo quería regresar el tiempo…

Ya no lloraba al dormir sino al despertar, porque esto no era una pesadilla o un posible sueño transformado en mentira, era la cruda realidad: Lo quería, lo quería para mí. Deseaba repetir aquella noche y darle fin antes del beso, así sentirme más relajada para irme; pero me arrepentí inmediatamente, porque aquello era parte de lo que debía vivir, esa felicidad, esta agonía, todo tenía que vivirlo y ya no había fuerza sobre la tierra que impidiera lo que ahora sentía en mi corazón.

Yo no era correspondida en ningún lado, pero me encantaba estrellarme, ser golpeada e insultada, luego me quejaba de aquel dolor mientras buscaba un dolor menos fuerte.

No me daba cuenta que en la vida, el amor era un real campo de batalla y de todas formas iba a salir herida en esa guerra. No recaería en aquella agonía del año pasado… ya no me molestaba pensar en aquellas pastillas o imaginarme en el hospital psiquiátrico, me había intentado suicidar a los quince años como toda una estúpida… por no saber a dónde correr, pero en aquel entonces estaba segura que no debía continuar en la misma dirección.

Lo mismo de ahora, buscar un nuevo camino.

—Por eso... —continué lentamente, mientras quitaba las lágrimas de mi piel yo misma, porque no dejaría que más nadie tocara mi rostro—. Tengo que irme, ustedes estarán perfectas aquí, ambas serán felices y se convertirán en todas unas mujeres —dejé salir un suspiro que las desorientó—, pero yo no, éste no es mi lugar, aunque haya nacido aquí no tengo porque permanecer mi vida entera sufriendo por estúpidos recuerdos que no me dejan avanzar.

Sus rostros cargados de preocupación abrieron la puerta de la agonía en mí, estaba dejando atrás a las que eran mis mejores amigas, mis casi hijas y compinches en el día a día. Esta era mi decisión final: regresar a mi departamento, sola, y vivir con lo que había aprendido gracias a Yamato.

Olvidar.

Olvidar era una palabra corta pero que incluía muchas cosas. Por esa palabra ya no me importaba todo lo que hubiera hecho, o quizá sí, pero aunque estuviera encerrado ya no dolía al igual que antes. Tenía que dejar todo atrás, **olvidarlo**. No estaba escapando, porque existían formas más rápidas de hacerlo, pero yo ya no era la misma muchachita que llegó a ser tomada como rehén de Ishida.

Todo el tiempo estuve en una montaña rusa que dio miles de vueltas y por lo menos ahora se quedaba en una posición estable donde podía visualizar el frente de mi futuro, ya no rotaba mi cabeza. Ahora no.

—¿Recuerdan lo feliz que era en Hikarigaoka? Mi única preocupación era inventar una broma para Wallace —dibujé su rostro en mi pecho—. Aquí está mi padre, está mi amor, mis sentimientos encontrados; en Odaiba no puedo dormir en paz —hice una pausa para mirarlas con una sonrisa de despedida, aunque no sería la última—. Voy a hacer mis maletas, las veo más tarde. Si alguien quiere entrar a mi habitación, díganle que estoy ocupada, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Corrí a mi habitación y me lancé a mi armario, intenté apresurarme pues aquella noche en Hikarigaoka, Hikari y yo no tardamos mucho en "mudarnos" porque la mayoría de las cosas estaban mojadas y destruidas; aquí mis cosas estaban cicatrizadas y era cuestión de paciencia empacarlas. Gracias a la música del estéreo, logré guardarlo todo con suma rapidez, pero la verdad era que me había saltado tanto el desayuno como el almuerzo y seguía sumida en mis propios pensamientos que no coordinaban con las acciones.

No me preocupaba colocar la ropa de éste lado o guardar mis CDs de música en otro, aunque eran mis manos las que hacían esos movimientos mecánicamente y apenas lo notaba.

Mi mente divagaba en una dimensión un poco más compleja y amarga, carente de colores vivos, y plantada en sepia que crecía a medida que subía el volumen de la música.

Afortunadamente no fui molestada por nadie y tan siquiera me dio tiempo de decidir despedirme por teléfono de mi propia madre. Ni para eso tenía tiempo.

—Mamá, me regreso a Hikarigaoka —dije por fin, luego de una conversación algo dinámica entre ella y yo.

«¿Qué? ¿De nuevo? ¿Ya repararon tu departamento?» preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto mamá, además no quiero ser más una carga para Taichi en esta casa, ¿me entiendes? No me gusta depender de los demás, y Tai ha hecho suficiente por mí —fue mi respuesta, muy cierta por un lado, mientras que la otra prefería guardármela en mi interior.

«Claro pequeña, está bien, ¿y cuando te marchas?»

—En diez minutos, siento no poder despedirme pero la tarde se me ha acortado un poco entre las cajas y maletas —me excusé.

«Ni lo menciones cariño, te deseo suerte, y mándales saludos a todos»

—Lo haré, mamá.

Corté la comunicación en ese momento y arribé a mirar por última vez aquel balcón, diciéndole adiós como si fuera un sueño. Él había visto tantas cosas de mí que ni yo misma sabía que tenía, ahora me costaba un montón desplazarme de esta habitación, que aunque parecía soñada, jamás me iba a dejar descansar en paz. El armario y mi cama, los muebles como regalos de todos… no podría llevármelos, pero quedarían aquí para que ellos mismos decidieran qué hacer con ellos.

Ja, de todas formas me salí con la mía.

Ganar ahora era todo un reto y una completa estupidez, increíblemente, era la primera vez que le ganaba a Taichi Yagami desde que lo conocía.

Arrastré los pedazos de mi alma por todo el pasillo ya a oscuras, intenté ser rápida y bajar la mayor cantidad de maletas mientras pudiera, lo que ameritó dos viajes al interior de mi mazda, ahora cargado con mis pertenencias. En la tercera y última mirada logré despedirme completamente de mi habitación, del pasillo, ése donde había recibido sus primeros besos de lobo y aquel donde comencé a sentir apatía total de Kido.

Kido, me acordaba de él ahora que lo veía al final de las escaleras, esta vez el aire no se me cortó al mirarlo, quizá porque tenía gafas de sol y eso que era de noche. No podía verlo bien.

—Nos veremos mañana, profesor Kido —era realmente extraño que le dirigiera la palabra a mi profesor, incluso en clases intentaba ignorarlo y estudiar por mi cuenta.

Sin rencor, estiré mi mano para darnos un apretón, pero el volteó su cabeza y expulso las palabras como vómito.

—Recuerde, no me gusta involucrarme con mis alumnos.

—Usted seguirá siendo mi profesor, pero me despido como compañera de vivienda.

Él frunció el seño.

—Para tener un promedio de 94, le cuesta entender el rechazo.

Eso me golpeó, pues era realidad.

—El coeficiente es un número profesor, mi vida no depende de ellos desde hace mucho —le di la espalda triunfante y me lancé sobre Izzy.

Sus brazos eran tan idénticos y cómodos como los de mi padre, mi hermano me acarició el cabello con delicadeza y me mantuvo en un abrazo largo cargado de buena vibra y cariño, como todo él. Todos ellos estaban allí en la puerta esperando verme salir, las chicas les avisaron de mi mudanza e, increíblemente, la aceptaron. ¡Qué buen trabajo hicieron ellas al convencer a Izzy y a Tai! Cada una a lo suyo, ¿no?

A lo mejor era cuestión de manada.

—Mi dulce Sora —cantó mi hermano cargado de tristeza—. Todos iremos a visitarte los fines de semana, ten mucho cuidado y…

—-Izzy, no te sobrepases —le dije en broma—. El papel de sobre protector no te luce para nada.

Miré su estatura de apenas unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo, y lo dejé de lado por el momento para poder acercarme a Takeru, mi casi yerno y me levantó porque aunque fuera delgado, tenía suficiente práctica con esos intentos de Batman que hacía al lado de mi habitación con Hikari allí dentro.

—Caballo de baja estatura —le saludé y despedí a la vez.

—Conejita de la mugre —respondió siguiéndome la corriente en los apodos más inusuales que siempre nos inventábamos—. Te extrañaré mucho, gracias por todo lo que has hecho aquí, no olvidaré lo que me enseñaste. Eres enorme Sora Takenouchi.

Me reí con él.

—¿Cumplí mi promesa?

—Claro que lo hiciste, ahora sé libre y déjame ser feliz con mi chiquita —en ese momento, Tk estiró su brazo hasta la cintura de Kari, mientras el hermano de ésta ponía cara de demonio.

Muy horrenda cara demoníaca.

—Hey, hey, hey —les llamó la atención el valiente Yagami—. Quita las manos de mi hermana y ponlas donde pueda verlas.

Al menos me quedaría con el recuerdo de un Taichi dulce y preocupado por lo que amaba, volví a sonreír… cosa que ya no hacía mucho desde que llegué a esta casa, pero esperaba que en mi nueva (antigua) ciudad pudiera encontrarme con un cofre de carcajadas y colocármelas en la cara para seguir siendo feliz.

—Taichi, déjalos —avisé mientras me ponía en el medio de los dos para calmar sus ánimos—. ¿Quién te detendrá ahora?

Despedirme de Taichi era como repetir casi todo lo que ya había vivido dos veces, la repetición de nuestras vidas sólo que aquella vez no nos despedimos en verdad, estábamos enojados y el adiós significaba un más "para siempre" que un "hasta luego", _eso_ también tenía que olvidarlo.

Lo lograría, iba con muy buen pie hasta ahora, y logré abrazarlo aunque su olor me llamara, suplicando que me quedara. Sin embargo, no podía despegarme del cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, aquel al que le confié tantas cosas de mi vida y al que herí múltiples veces, perdonándome todas y cada una de ellas al final.

Era un gran muchacho tan amable y dulce que en verdad no merecía sufrir por una pobre diabla como yo, la devoradora de hombres que intentaba ser y jugaba a perfeccionar el mundo, cuando no era más que una mosca muerta que ahora se transformaría en mariposa, libre.

Al menos eso quería.

—Gracias por venir a vivir conmigo todo este tiempo —no eran exactamente palabras inteligentes pero qué más iba a decir… ¿gracias por hacerme sufrir más? Él mismo se engañaba.

—Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Taichi bobo —le golpeé con fuerza en el brazo, lo que le obligó a acariciárselo del dolor, ¿por qué tenía que ganar ahora cuando me iba?

El abrazo de despedida no se hizo esperar más y me mantuvo en un caparazón de calor apasionado, eso me turbó un poco pero insistí en mi interior que esta era la conclusión de la fatídica historia y que no debía preocuparme más por tonterías similares.

_Una más_, me repetí a mí misma, _una sola más_.

—Y tú serás mi todo, Sora —susurró en mi oído, siquiera logré escucharlo, lo que me informaba que los demás ni se habían fijado en el movimiento de labios de Tai—. Te amo tanto…

Explotó por dentro.

Me le alejé y golpeé su pecho fuerte, ahora sí, causándome un dolor agudo en la palma de la mano, y eso que tenía el puño cerrado…

—¡Jamás vas a cambiar! —bramé entre risas y la sacudida de mano.

Y era cierto… ese chico también era más fuerte que sus propios músculos. Un hueso duro de roer.

Por último me quedaban mis chicas, las dos ya se habían despedido, pero no insistieron con palabras de aliento y cosas como "nos volveremos a ver" porque ya estaba escrito nuestro reencuentro, todo aquello era una tremenda exageración, no me mudaba de continente o país. Seguiría aquí en Japón, en Tokio, pero un poco más alejada de mi antigua vida.

Todo aquello se me asimiló a un orfanato, cuando por fin adoptan a algunos de ellos, los demás se despiden alegres porque les espera la buena vida… sólo que ellos ya tenían la suya propia armada, yo comenzaría de cero a armarla de nuevo.

Por tercera vez.

Me subí a mi auto negro y encendí el motor en tanto lograba ver sus rostros en la puerta principal. La buena vida se me estaba encarando y yo la buscaba desesperadamente.

En esta corta y tonta despedida no me hizo falta nada, incluso sin Yamato allí todo ocurrió con más facilidad. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de que me iría, aunque también estaba terriblemente convencida de que él quería verme fuera de esa casa a pesar de no demostrarlo con claridad, mi estadía allí era un infierno para él.

Le subí el volumen a la música mientras procuraba incrementar mis ganas de cantar que no se avivaban aunque llegara al nivel 12, y fuera mi canción preferida, me largaba de la ciudad con unos ojos más claros y limpios, listos para dedicarle más tiempo a lo que vivía en el planeta y me rodeaba, aquello a lo que no podía hacerle daño.

Tantas luces al pasar decoraban mi rostro oscurecido por la poca iluminación que llegaba gracias al papel ahumado en mi automóvil, la noche brillante de Odaiba me recordaba mi noche anterior de fantasías. Mirar la noria ahora causaba un sabor amargo en mi lengua y de pronto todo pareció mentira, sus manos en mi hombro, tapando mis ojos al estar tan en lo alto, al bailar, al tocar mi rostro… sus ojos al mirarme para inventar un nuevo chiste capcioso y derretirme en el intento. Aquello dejó de hacerme gracia.

_Tú y yo no somos iguales_.

Desde mi conjunto residencial podía ver el restaurante donde habíamos cenado en nuestra primera, y única cita. Me resultó completamente agonizante, pero quería sonreír, quería cambiar y ser nueva, ser más independiente en este no tan nuevo lugar.

Atravesé el portón de entrada y saludé al portero con una sonrisa carismática. Él no era tan mayor como el que trabajaba en donde vivía mi madre, de hecho, a veces dudaba que tuviera menos de 18 años.

—Buenas noches, Charlie.

—Buenas noches para ti también, Sora —dijo con elegancia, él sabía cómo comportarse con el montón de empresarios que vivían en los demás departamentos, nosotras éramos la excepción—. ¿Y las demás?

Me carcajeé con melancolía dentro de mí.

—Larga historia, te la cuento cuando no esté tan apresurada.

Volví a pisar el acelerador y conduje el auto hasta mi puesto del estacionamiento. Los dos puestos de los lados estaban vacíos y eso no ayudó a mi morriña, la incrementó y la hizo más evidente para mí que nunca antes. Mis dos mejores amigas estaban tan lejos, pero al menos ellas me apoyaron hasta el último momento de la mudanza.

Me dirigí a la recepción y fui recibida por el rostro de Daisuke cubierto en hipocresía, yo ni siquiera tuve que fingir una sonrisa pues de verdad le estaba muy agradecida por, de cierto modo, sacarme de aquel infierno. Estaba sola, pero en un paraíso… donde la vida volvía a iniciar para mí.

—Mi querida Sora Takenouchi —clamó con duplicidad en los dientes.

—¿Qué hay, Davis?

Lo abracé, él hizo un mohín de desagrado. De las tres, yo era quien menos soportaba, no sólo por mi acidez (al parecer borrada) sino por siempre solucionar las cosas con violencia incluida. Al menos Mimi le deleitaba la vista un par de veces al día, y Kari era su ángel sin que ésta lo supiera.

—Lo mismo de siempre, trabajar como un loco —comentó sin interés al no ver lo que deseaba—. ¿Y dónde está mi doncella?

Usó un rociador para reparar su aliento de mula, y al mismo tiempo, hacer el ridículo conmigo.

—Pues, la realidad es lamentable —dije ahora con un toque de audacia en mi voz—. Mimi tuvo que quedarse pues ha comenzado a trabajar y estudiar algo diferente, será enfermera. Y Hikari decidió quedarse con su hermano un tiempo más —no pensé bien antes de decir lo que seguía—, y tampoco quería dejar a su novio sin protección, ya sabes.

Los ojos de Davis se posaron en mi cara seria, juzgando si mentía o no. Oh mierda, había herido su ego.

—Con que novio… ¿eh?

—Sí —admití, al menos le estaba quitando un peso de encima a Kari—. Tienen algún tiempo saliendo, se llevan bastante bien.

—Comprendo —no dijo más nada referente al tema, pero no dejo su desgane de lado—. ¿Trajiste tus maletas?

—En la cajuela del auto.

En seguida, él me ayudó a subirlo todo al ascensor que daba hasta mi departamento, por último me dijo que la llave estaba arriba y todo estaba limpio y desinfectado, por si acaso, subiría a verificar más tarde cómo iban las cosas. Eso me aplastaba otro poco, pero ya quería gritar de emoción al ver mi piso como un lienzo en blanco.

Desgraciadamente, la perfección no siempre es lo que uno se imagina.

Pero ella no tenía ni una pizca de la perfección a la que yo me refería.

Se encontraba sentada sobre mis nuevos muebles con una pose de leona y moviendo su mano asquerosa con gracia, volví a contar hasta diez recordando que ella también me había enseñado a tener la paciencia necesaria para soportar todo lo que soporté en Odaiba.

—Buenas noches, linda Sorita, ¿te hice falta? —dijo con sorna, infló su globo de chicle rosado y comenzó a jugar con él mientras tenía la boca abierta. Algo repugnante.

—No —dije con sinceridad—. Créeme que tuve asuntos más importantes que atender aparte de una compañera de trabajo.

—Exacto —se quejó aún con el chicle en la boca—. ¡Ni una llamada Sora! Si mi hermano no me dice que te marchaste jamás hubiera intervenido en tu departamento para que lo arreglaran.

—Déjate de payasadas, June —la callé, pero como de costumbre, ella nunca entendía mis amenazas.

June y yo nos conocíamos desde antes que me mudara a Hikarigaoka, desde que empecé a trabajar en la empresa de diseño. Motomiya era mi tutora en un principio, pero a medida que fui aprendiendo las técnicas y dejando salir mi creatividad, me ascendieron, allí me di cuenta qué tan odiosa podía llegar a ser, que aquella faceta de niña buena que siempre le demostraba al mundo no era ella en verdad.

Justo ahora, era la verdadera June la que tenía en frente de mí.

Si su hermano menor era insoportable, ella era muchísimo peor multiplicada por quinientos.

—Qué grosera, Sora, ¿así me agradeces haber decorado tu habitación?

—¿Que tú hiciste qué?

La dejé sola en la sala mientras subía con mucha rapidez las escaleras esponjosas que conducían a la recámara que antes compartía con mis mejores amigas. La decoración era tan repugnante como mi compañera de trabajo, los colores brillantes me estresaban la vista y el techo pintado de negro le quitaba la elegancia que una vez hubo en ese salón. Me volteé hecha una bestia, y la miré agasajada en la barandilla con cara de burla.

—Fuiste tú —gruñí.

—Sí, fui yo Sora, pero no tienes pruebas —contestó con mirada amenazante chocolate.

Contuve la respiración, June estaba alerta esperando que me lanzara sobre ella, pero no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

—Genial, con eso me bastaba —le respondí con una sonrisa divertida, mientras me acercaba con lentitud—. Aunque gracias por esa June, si no me hubiera ido a Odaiba, jamás hubiera aprendido la lección más importante en mi vida.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida por mi actitud, ¡oh vamos! Hasta yo estaba asustada por la calma que sentía por dentro justo ahora, aunque mi habitación fuera un asco, no era nada irreparable… y después de todo, mientras se pueda arreglar hay que hacerlo.

Si iba a comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, iniciaría con cosas pequeñas, a paso lento.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No gritarás? ¿No me golpearás a pesar de que hice que te largaras de Hikarigaoka para quedarme con tu puesto? —negaba a medida que mencionaba cada una de las cosas, incluyendo la última—. Eres una estúpida.

—Gracias, es de los insultos más cordiales que he recibido el último mes.

Ahora ella perdía el control.

—Takenouchi, te despidieron —repitió, remarcando las palabras—. Ya no trabajas en Parsons.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? —contesté—. Lo que tenga que hacer no creo que te deba importar, y por si no lo sabías, no me fui así como así, sigo recibiendo mi pago vacacional del trimestre.

Tenía que abrirle los ojos, yo en verdad no estaba en peligro de perder el trabajo, o quizá sí, por mi falta de inspiración, mas no porque alguien me quitara el puesto temporalmente. En caso de que eso ocurriera, estaba más que segura que June no tomaría mi lugar en la empresa.

—Eres una perra barata.

—Gracias —admití, brillando más que ella—. Tampoco me ofendes, pero si vas a seguir gritando en mi departamento, puedes marcharte por donde entraste. Qué mala suerte que no fue por la ventana.

—Deja de hacerte la chula, Takenouchi. Al parecer te cambiaron todita en Odaiba, ¿no? ¿Acaso te dejó tu noviecito?

Allí dejé de ser ingeniosa, otra más me restregaba la verdad, pero no iba a dejar que nadie aplastara mis ganas de arreglar las cosas que había hecho mal.

—Sí June, me dejaron pero porque yo quise. Ahora si eres tan amable, estoy cansada y no quiero escuchar tus quejidos más tiempo.

Ella bufó y sacó la lengua. ¡Y luego yo era la infantil!

—¡Me cansas!

June se dio media vuelta pisando fuerte los peldaños de la escalera, cegada por la ira de no conseguir hacerme rabear lo suficiente.

Increíblemente, había pasado la primera prueba no tan difícil, aunque seguro muchas más complicadas se me lanzarían como avalancha, eso lo comprendí cuando se despidió con un portazo.

Paz.

Y silencio.

Bajé para revisar el resto, estaba completamente agradecida con que mi departamento volviera a la normalidad, con eso me refería a que al menos era apta para vivir allí. La cocina pequeña relucía en plateado y las cortinas en un blanco angelical. El baño ya no tenía aquella pasta asquerosa que salía del inodoro, ni rastros de ella habían quedado en el sanitario, la biblioteca y el lugar de trabajo eran sólo una estantería vacía y llena de cajas con un montón de cosas dentro que no me dedicaría a desempacar ahora.

Me enfrentaba a esta enorme casa sola, mañana volvería a la universidad y me dedicaría completamente a ser la número uno como antes, me ganaría a Kido y al resto de los profesores, eso me mantendría ocupada bastante tiempo, y luego… ¿qué haría con mi vida de ahora en adelante? Estudiar y trabajar estaba bastante bien, pero necesitaba ambiciones, explotar mi creatividad y permitir que mi cabeza tomara un poco de aire ahora libre de aquellos ajetreos de más que me agobiaban.

En seguida desempaqué mis maletas y tomé la toalla para darme un baño largo de burbujas, fueron dos horas exactas cuando mi estómago comenzó a dar señales de vida, y es que no había comido nada en todo el día. Preparé unas tortillas, quizás demasiadas para mí sola pero las comí todas, después de todo si lo tenía, debía aprovecharlo. A veces las segundas oportunidades no llegaban, o lo hacían muy tarde.

Pronto, sentí el impulso de dibujar algunos diseños, sólo para variar y no estar tan falta de experiencia cuando regresara a mi trabajo en enero. La hoja hablaba por sí sola y me gritaba para que pusiera el lápiz sobre ella de una buena vez, pero yo dudaba, dudaba qué hacer con lo que tenía a mi alcance, estaba perdida en un planeta nuevo.

Y el primer alienígeno nuevo se acercó a mí para darme la bienvenida.

Alguien tocaba la puerta y la abrí contenta de encontrarme con Davis, ahora un poco más pasivo que cuando llegué.

—Como estuvieron ausente mucho tiempo no sabíamos qué hacer con su correo, así que lo guardamos —Daisuke extendió un sacó de tamaño mediano y junto con él un par de hojas de papel más el bolígrafo—. Iba a pedirle el favor a Mimi para que firmara el día que vino a buscar su auto, pero luego recordé que eras la dueña y por eso debías hacerlo tú misma.

Hice los garabatos correspondientes a mi firma y le sonreí, agregándole un "muchas gracias", acto seguido se retiró de mi departamento.

Abrí la bolsa, y entre tantas cajas de regalos correspondientes a Mimi y los pocos libros que Hikari pedía para su carrera, encontré algo que llamó mi atención enseguida. La verdad yo no era una muchacha famosa como Mimi, mi tenía una afición por estudiar y comprar por Internet al igual que Hikari, yo de hecho casi nunca recibía correo, pero esta vez una carta iba dirigida a mí.

El sobre negro con letras metalizadas decía bastante de la persona que lo enviaba, sentí el golpeteo en el corazón cuando leí las iniciales de aquel hombre.

_**C.W.**_

_Cooper Wallace._

La rasgué con suma rapidez y contuve las lágrimas de alegría para leer la ansiada carta ¡Hace cuanto no sabía de mi profesor perfecto!

Con emoción la fui desdoblando y abriéndola, con cuidado también. Era su letra. No podía confundirla. La letra de cuando tachaba mi examen, o corregía mis apuntes con errores ortográficos, era su caligrafía envidiable, era su alma plasmada en un papel para mí.

Contuve la gritería interior por un instante y me senté cómoda sobre el sofá para leerla.

«_Hola Sora, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Y qué tal Japón? Debe hacer mucho frío en esta temporada. Aquí en Nevada las cosas parecen ir muy rápido, ya extraño mi país en verdad, y otras cuantas cosas sin importancia. Te preguntarás el porqué te escribo a estas alturas, cuando a penas ha pasado una semana desde que nos vimos… La razón es bastante complicada, Sora, pero créeme que intentaré que sea fácil, aunque no es así. _

_Sé que fui bastante, de hecho muy estúpido y confuso cuando me marché de la Universidad para dar clases en Estados Unidos, también entiendo que no sea una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para escribir una carta y quitarte parte de tu tiempo de tortura (seguro que Kido ya ha de haciéndote caer el cabello) pero debo hacerlo, tú sabes a qué me refiero._

_Me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba haciendo al dejarte atrás y olvidarme de ti, creí que inmediatamente al salir del aeropuerto lograría olvidarme a ti y todos esos momentos divertidos a tu lado, pero ha sido tan dificultoso, me doy por vencido muy rápido, es que de verdad es demasiado complicado para mí sentir tanto afecto por una simple alumna más del montón. Cometí un error al abandonarte en Hikarigaoka, siempre puse ése diminuto título antes que mis sentimientos, cuando en verdad lo que sentía por ti era lo más preciado que me quedaba en mi país natal._

_Nunca te di la oportunidad de que me conocieras lo suficiente, ni tú a mí de saber algo más que tu nombre y siquiera tu departamento. Por eso espero que me comprendas, he escrito esta maldita carta más de cinco veces y aún no sé si la enviaré, pero si llegas a leerla, quiero que sepas que jamás dejaré de pensar en ti… en tus ojos llenos de rabia, en lo que ocultas en cada lágrima, en los restos de la niña que se transformaron en mujer aprendiendo más que una clase llena de números y fórmulas. Quiero que seas para mí y que te enteres que yo te…_»

Detuve la lectura masoquista y volví a aquél papel en una bola de desprecio. No quería saber nada de hombres que se morían por mí y que… _me amaban_. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso.

Adiós a la nostalgia y al sentimiento que me causaba mirar los ojos azules de Wallace, también al escuchar su voz en las clases, a penas me acordaba de cómo era… por eso, aunque para él significara mucho, para mí no tenía sentido, y no iba a ser controlada por nadie.

Entonces dejé que ardiera en la estufa de la pequeña cocina, junto con los últimos cuatro párrafos de la carta que me negué a continuar leyendo. Además de eso, en aquella bolsa no había más nada para mí.

Era un gran paso para Sora, poder abandonar ese pasado de unos meses atrás, aquel día que Wallace se marchó y Kido entró a mi vida desencadenando la serie de sucesos desafortunados que acabaron poco a poco conmigo misma, pero fui más fuerte que ellos. Tambaleé, dudé, lloré y pedí auxilio, y aun así seguía viva, con esta fuerza de voluntad por salir adelante.

Era una cruda realidad.

En momentos así, recordaba mis libros perdidos en la inundación, entre esos, uno de mis favoritos, Ana Frank, y una de sus frases: "La juventud es más solitaria que la vejez" y por lo visto, de estos veintiún años tenían mucho por aprender, un camino muy largo para encontrar la compañía de alguien.

Pero no ahora.

Eso era demasiado.

Debería estar triste, pero no lo estaba, no lo estaba, lo estuve, pero iba a estarlo nunca jamás.

Corrí a mi habitación mal decorada y extendí las sábanas para poder dormir plácidamente, estaba cansada por todo el rollo de las maletas y las cajas que todavía debía desempacar, estaba con el estómago lleno, la presencia del silencio siempre me fue útil para dormir, pero esa noche no. Di miles de vueltas sobre mi sábana, como una princesa con un fríjol debajo del colchón.

Llegué a ese punto donde todo aquel sueño y ganas de descansar desaparecieron y me limité a bajar las escaleras en la oscuridad, prendí las luces y me senté en sofá a ver televisión con el objetivo de aburrirme un poco. Veía aquel sillón negro más pequeño y menos especial que el que estaba en casa de Tai, lo mismo ocurría con el televisor, era un simple aparato de 24" cuando estuve acostumbrada a un plasma gigante por casi dos meses.

Mi primera noche no dormí.

Igual que la primera vez que vine a Hikarigaoka.

Hikari estaba demasiado cansada pues no solía viajar mucho, Mimi y yo no lográbamos conciliar el sueño, yo por miedo y ella por ojear que no fuera a hacer una locura. Esa noche, me quitó mi teléfono móvil y no me dejó usar el fijo del departamento para que no lo llamara a él, querían que me quedara tranquila, pero no lo lograba.

Esa noche fue oscura, pues no sólo luchaba contra mi inquietud al no saber qué le había ocurrido a Taichi, aunque estaba segura que no estaba para nada bien, y también batallaba con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no decirle nada a Hikari a tiempo.

—¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! ¡Tai no es tan idiota para hacer eso! —me repetía ella una y otra vez.

—Mimi, yo lo vi en sus ojos, él me lo dijo con claridad… Por supuesto que lo hará.

—Pero si lo hace no tienes que preocuparte y echarte la culpa encima, tú no le dijiste que lo hiciera.

—¡Claro que sí es mi culpa, Mimi! ¡Puedo ir presa por esta mierda, y eso no es lo que importa, la cuestión es que él está mal, lo sé! —yo me negaba una y otra vez a creer que luego de las palabras que pronunció con tanto odio a sí mismo y su mundo, él estaría bien. Sabía que Tai estaba destrozado, pero no me odiaba por haberlo abandonado…

Taichi me seguía amando igual que el primer día.

—Bájale, Sora —amenazó Mimi ya harta—. Si tengo que quedarme despierta toda la maldita noche contigo y tus melodramas románticos, lo haré. A ver cuando confiarás en mí.

Luego nos enteramos de que no estaba nada bien. Fue mi madre quien me informó su estado de salud y el lugar en dónde estaba, dirección que le mostré a Hikari pidiendo perdón por callarme la casi muerte de su hermano.

Yo le estuve mintiendo durante esos 15 días… me dolió esperar hasta dos semanas después para poder contarle la verdad y darle el permiso para marchase a Odaiba por esa semana entera, acompañada de Mimi.

Aunque sólo duraron un par de días allí, fue duro para ella verlo tirado sobre la cama de hospital. Para mí lo era, y yo ni siquiera lo había visto. Y también fue duro enfrentarse a su propia madre.

—Él está bien, los médicos dicen que mejora con notable rapidez y que quizá en unos meses podrá salir —eso dijo su hermana menor al llegar a casa, con el rostro deprimido y la voz entrecortada. Todos sabían que unas semanas luego de que Hikari lo fuera a ver, Tai logró recuperarse y salir… en un principio yo no, pero mi propia madre lo había afirmado ocho meses después—. Quiere verte.

—Lo mejor es que eso no pase por ahora —dije igual de preocupada, de verdad que lo estaba.

—De eso quería hablar contigo —comentó ella—. No quiero que estés preocupándote por él, al menos no por ahora, dale tiempo al tiempo, tú te curarás aquí y él allá, todo será más fácil así.

Y las cosas se habían quedado así. Taichi maduró solo, Susumu se fue del país y Hikari creció conmigo el resto de los ocho meses que vivimos juntas.

Mis noches en la primera semana sola eran muy parecidas a aquella en el sentido del desvelo, pero no en la preocupación.

Hoy estaba tranquila sabiendo que Tai estaba bien en casa, quizá algo nostálgico pero nada alarmante, Mimi y Hikari seguro estaban contentas con sus chicos, y Kido me vería de todos modos mañana temprano ¡qué decía! ¡Hoy mismo! Si ya propasaba la media noche. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue no despedirme de Yamato, lo más seguro es que hubiésemos terminado en una discusión peor que con Taichi ocho meses atrás, y probablemente hubiese sido yo la que terminaría en una ambulancia.

Logré dormir a penas dos horas en la madrugada y me levanté más temprano de lo normal.

Me vestí con mi atuendo favorito, mi pantalón de animal print y mi franela de Switchfoot, me puse corrector y base en todas las imperfecciones que notaba en mi rostro y finalicé con un labial rojizo. Bajé entre brincos las escaleras de los 21 pisos, aprovechando esa ventaja como un ejercicio matutino. A pesar de no lograr descansar demasiado, pude felizmente sonreírle al amanecer y al gerente del edificio.

—¿Contenta por el nuevo departamento?

—Oh sí —asistí a su interpelación—. Hoy soy una nueva chica.

—Me gusta esa actitud —admitió igual de sonriente.

Me despedí de Daisuke con la mano y me abalancé a mi Mazda sin mirar a los lados, sin preocuparme por otra cosa que no fuera yo misma. Encendí el estéreo con canciones movidas y eléctricas que me llenaban de la energía que me hacía falta todos lunes en la mañana.

Canturreé la canción hasta el final del recorrido, agradecía a mi ingenio y costumbre de vergüenza por querer ponerle papel ahumado a mi auto, así nadie lograba verme desde afuera cantando y moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras esperaba al semáforo que cambiara de color.

Fui yo misma cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí, el montón de chicos me saludaron y yo a ellos, a mis compañeras y compañeros, devolviéndoles las sonrisas blanquecinas.

—¡Luces genial! —escuché al fondo, mientras caminaba con los libros en mano para mi primera clase del día: Geometría.

Al menos sería el último semestre que lo vería.

Kido estaba sentado en su típico puesto, jugueteando con su Blackberry. Logré analizar su atuendo segundos antes de sentarme en la tercera fila, una camisa color crema y unos pantalones beige más su zapatos marrón chocolate… Había que admitirlo, Joe Kido no tenía tan mal gusto para la moda.

La clase se fue en sus explicaciones, varias veces me llamó por mi nombre, pasé al pizarrón y completé el ejercicio con éxito total. Otras tantas, llamaba a otros alumnos que me miraban a mí para soplarle la respuesta correcta, y lo hacía pues me parecía divertido ver a Kido mirarme más de la cuenta.

¿Ya me extrañaba? Pues qué tristeza, yo estaba mejor sin él.

—Takenouchi —me llamó por mi apellido al terminar la clase, todos voltearon a mirarnos mientras me acercaba con firmeza a mi profesor—. Tenemos que hablar.

La verdad, fueron muy pocas las veces donde me sentí abrumada por su voz, normalmente era su mirada ruda la que me ponía de cabeza y sacaba la peor parte de mí, volviéndome totalmente vulnerable a lo que me rodeaba. Justo ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos y no ocurría nada.

—Dígame, usted —le respondí cortésmente, sabiendo que aquí no lo podía tratar como lo que era, un aprovechado desgraciado.

—En casa de Tai me dijeron que preguntara por ti, especialmente tu hermano, está bastante preocupado porque no lo has llamado.

Suspiré de felicidad. Izzy se preocupaba por mí con gentileza. La verdad era que sólo había llamado el primer día al llegar, pero los otros días me encontré ausente para todos… sumida en mi nueva forma de vivir.

Opté por ser sincera.

—Todo bien, aunque no logro dormir mucho, ¿le dirás eso?

—Eso, y que te has colocado maquillaje de más —justo en ese momento pasó sus dedos fríos por mis labios bañados en el bálsamo rojizo de cereza, en seguida me alejé de él y por inercia le di un manotazo en el brazo.

Definitivamente me había tomado con la guardia baja.

—No me toque, profesor.

—Sólo le ponía emoción a mi aclaración dramática —soltó una risa un poco más macabras que las que ya había escuchado anteriormente salir de las gargantas de otras personas—. ¿No te encontrarás libre este fin de semana? ¿Quizá esta noche…

—Ni se te ocurra —murmuré al cambiar mi formalidad en el habla, ya no lo iba a respetar porque él no me había respetado a mí.

—No te lo tomes a pecho, Takenouchi, ¿sabes que yo puedo ser igual de juguetón que Yamato?

No debía mencionarlo ahora.

Estaba tan fuera de mí, que su solo nombramiento me puso alerta de inmediato, solté una patada para mí misma y quise mantener la calma por dentro y no recordar sus ojos azules cuando me miraba, cuando me besaba el rostro, la noche que bailamos juntos, el primer beso…

—No lo metas en esto.

—¿Acaso ya no lo quiere, Takenouchi?

—No te incumbe —respondí con peor ánimo—. Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca.

—Y usted, señorita Takenouchi, a no ser tan obvia con su humor —volvió a sentarse pesadamente en su silla esponjosa—. Que tenga feliz día, Sora.

No le respondí porque no hacía falta.

A diferencia del primer día de clases, que me negué a formar una escenita con un puchero de niña de nueve años, esta vez sí lo hice, le di un portazo para salir de aquella escena. ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de tocarme la boca? Puaj, me daba asco, quería correr al baño para lavarme lo más pronto posible y quitarme esa inconformidad que tenía conmigo misma.

Me mojé el rostro y el maquillaje se corrió dejando automáticamente visibles mis ojeras de petróleo. Hacía demasiado silencio en el servicio de damas, por lo que me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie mirando por debajo de los cubículos. Vacíos. Me dejé llevar por esa sensación de ahogo y un "yo no sé qué" que me ponía intensa y mareada, me dejé caer de espaldas a la pared y me quedé mirando al espacio en el suelo de baldosas blancas.

Internamente estaba gritando del horror, cómo podía extrañar tanto a alguien. No, el problema no era verlo. Era la impotencia que sentía con Kido, de pronto, sentí que hubo un momento mientras tocaba mi labio inferior, donde deseé que sus manos fueran las de Yamato, y volviera a besarme…

Deseaba estar con él de nuevo, deseaba tantas cosas que no iban a hacerse realidad. Me sentía más estúpida que antes, pero ya no estaba para más decepciones. Quería salir de esta sola, ya no confiaba en eso de que un clavo lo saca otro clavo, no más escapes, no más.

Volví a aplicarme maquillaje para cubrir cada imperfección y así no ser juzgada por mí misma, me valía un carajo lo que los 10.000 mil estudiantes pensaran de mí. Salí con una sonrisa para enfrentarme al mundo, con o sin Yamato a mi lado.

Con esa nueva mirada, las horas de clase a clase se me confundieron y no me di cuenta cuando se hizo de noche. Ya en mi departamento, no tuve la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme con June, y tampoco preparé suficiente comida como para un hambriento equipo de fútbol americano, preferí comer sólo una taza de arroz y un jugo de cartón que compré de camino a casa.

Desde la ventana gigante del departamento lograba ver claramente los relámpagos dibujarse en la noche oscura que azotaba a Hikarigaoka, no lo había notado, pero era totalmente distinta a las noches de Odaiba, incluso antes de mudarme con Taichi, no era el mismo cielo. Los rayos se veían más brillantes y amenazantes desde aquí, quizá por estar en el último piso del edificio. Los veía caer a lo lejano, y en otros momentos, estaban tan cerca que pensaba que podían caer en la calle de al lado.

Logré estudiar y memorizar cada pieza de arte de mi clase de historia a regañadientes, porque me distraje más de una vez gracias a los truenos que resonaban con fuerza en suelo segundos más tarde que la centella de luz brillante en el cielo negruzco.

En conclusión, no podía dormir.

Tranqué las ventanas con seguro antes de que comenzara la tormenta de lluvia, escuchaba con fuerza el golpeteo en los vidrios que dejé de oírme a mí misma y a mis pensamientos para alejarme lo más que podía de donde estaba la tempestad. Cerré los ojos deseando que todo se pasara con rapidez y abracé mi almohada haciendo oídos sordos del vendaval que estremecía a la misma edificación.

Había olvidado lo mucho que me relajaba el ruido de la lluvia, así como había olvidado muchas otras cosas… y así logré quedarme dormida.

Dormía… dormía por primera vez desde que estaba en Hikarigaoka, sola. Descansaba en soledad.

Aposté por despertarme temprano el resto de los días, a medida que la semana transcurría utilizaba menos maquillaje, hasta el punto que aquel viernes sólo me coloqué un poco de brillo labial para no estar tan simplona y mostrar a una chica más relajada. Todo estaba igual al resto de los días, hasta que me detuve frente al salón 8-B, mi clase con Joe Kido.

Entré con una mejor cara ya que sabía que él no tendría nada que decirme, pues había logrado conversar con mi hermano los últimos días, también con Hikari, y sólo una vez con Taichi Yagami. Izzy y Mimi me visitarían mañana mismo, y esa era la noticia de la semana. Y que por ahora Daisuke no vería a su Hikari, ella confirmaba no querer volver.

El salón estaba casi vacío, a excepción de la última fila, la más oscura y oculta. Observaba a un tipo gigante dándole un paquete en negro a alguien, luego éste pasó de mano a mano un arma de fuego plateada. Logré identificarla por el brillo que destacó en ella al momento de chocar con la poca iluminación del sol entrando por la ventana. Ambos hombres voltearon hacia mí, y le miré los ojos al miope que vivió conmigo por dos meses; la sangre se me bajó y me puse pálida del miedo… la última vez que vi un arma casi hacía una locura con ella y ahora, el otro tipo, me estaba apuntando con ella.

Dejé caer mis libros y me tiré al suelo.

Sólo escuché el arma accionarse y luego la voz de Joe, musitando una maldición a aquel hombre cómplice. Sentí el fuego dentro de mí y una mezcla sobrenatural en mi corazón al tocar el suelo. Tenía más que claro que de esta no salía viva… por castigo o lo que fuera… esta era la segunda vez en mi vida que estaba a punto de morir.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Yay! Debería quedarme callada y no decir nada de nada para éste capítulo, pero ustedes saben que no puedo… Ya sé, sé que siempre hago esto de cambiar una cosa a otra completamente distinta. ¿Que por qué Joe? ¡Él también está metido en ésta historia! Y los próximos… dos capítulos (o tres), él también tendrá bastante protagonismo.

Verdaderamente, lo del arma fue de último momento, no sé cómo llegó a mi cabeza, pero debo aprovechar mis momentos. ¿Qué creen que le pase a Sora? ¿El Karma actuó en ella? ¿Qué le hará Kido? Y más importante aún… ¿qué esconde su profesor de geometría?

Quedé muy satisfecha con éste capítulo, no sólo porque comencé a mirar a Joe como una posibilidad de drama al cubo, sino que también incluí de una vez a June y a Wallace. Pues allí está, lo que todos querían saber, June fue quien ocasionó la inundación y Wallace sí, está enamorado de Sora, por supuesto que ésta anda tan metida en sus asuntos con Yamato que no le queda tiempo para su ex profesor, que ahora vive en Las Vegas ¡Yippee! ¿Qué por qué allí? ¡Culpen a mi amiga Weirda!

Como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios: _Cari Cazal, Aldinn, Black Sweet, Tutiifrutii, Puppi25nov, Alionushka, Zuzufire, Takeru fang, Puchisko, Liz & SoraTakenouchii._ Me hacen infinitamente feliz.  
Recuerden dejar un lindo review, no sean perezosos, eso es malo u.u, hagan a una niña de 16 años feliz ¡Al menos porque ayer mi cuenta cumplió año! ¡Por favor! ¡**Reviews**, **reviews**! ¿Reviews?

El nombre de éste capítulo: _Io sono tornato_, "Yo ya regresé" ¿Correcto? Hahaha, mi italiano no está tan maluco después de todo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos a todos.

Besos.

_Rose_.


	20. Salvatore

¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada me excuso por el retraso, ¿que qué me sucede? Yo no sé, es que últimamente no me llega suficiente inspiración, digo… estoy atorada en un capítulo que deseé escribir desde el inicio del fic, y ahora no sé cómo llegar hasta allá ¡Es tan frustrante! En verdad no me daban ni ganas de corregir este capítulo, hasta hace unos días que logré despejar mi mente.

Además de, ya saben, la guerra diaria de los adolescentes en, y contra el mundo. Como siempre:  
Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akiyoshi y a Toei Animation.

Sé que el capítulo anterior los dejó un poquito _fuera de pote_, como decimos en mi país, pero todo tiene una explicación, ¿no? Y aquí está. Bien, los dejo con el capi **20**, ¿saben qué quiere decir? Como la canción: _¡Todo tiene su final… nada dura para siempre (8)!_

**.Casa Casa Mia. **

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Salvatore****.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Abrí los ojos y me topé con la cerámica fría del salón de clases, esperé sentir el dolor agudo e insoportable en alguna parte de mi cuerpo que nunca llegó.

Aún pegada al piso, traté de normalizar mi respiración trémula. Estaba bien. Aunque no tomaba la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para alzar la cabeza y ver a los dos hombres, tenía pánico, sentía la adrenalina en mis venas y los ojos se me iban a todos lados sin quedarse en un punto fijo; no dudaba que dentro de ese revólver existieran más balas capaces de atravesarme la piel y matarme inmediatamente.

Me tambaleé y miré un poco hacia el frente para toparme con los zapatos de alguien. Ese alguien levantó uno de sus pies y me pateó la mandíbula dejando un ardor intenso en mi rostro, pegando así mi dorso a la pared de la pizarra de acrílico, y luego el calzado quedó en mi pecho para mantenerme allí.

Kido levantó mi rostro sin delicadeza mientras el otro cerraba la puerta con seguro, esta vez sí que estaba perdida.

—Takenouchi —me llamó él con la voz más tenebrosa que jamás había escuchado en toda mi vida, mis oídos zumbaron y cerré los ojos por el miedo—. Siempre llegas tarde a clases, y por casualidad del destino hoy se te ha ocurrido ser una muchachita buena —se carcajeó con sorna frente a mi cara—. Mira lo que te ganas por ser obediente y bonita.

Consideré con incontenible insistencia la picazón en mi nariz y luego como perdía la visión ahogada en lágrimas de terror. No quería morir, no ahora, no de esta forma. Estaba apunto de rogar.

—Por favor…

Lo hice.

—¿Tienes miedo?

No pude hablar.

—Sora… ¿tienes miedo? —repitió con más paciencia.

Asistí con la cabeza y dejé correr la primera lágrima, él la atrapó con sus dedos fríos y se la llevó a la boca para probar la sal en ella.

—¿Te portarás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa luego de saborear mi espanto.

Volví a mover la cabeza.

—Entonces si te portarás bien no tienes de qué preocuparte, Takenouchi querida —de pronto lo vi más cerca de mí que nunca antes, sus palmas tocaron mi cabello recién lavado esta mañana, lograba ver sus pupilas dilatadas a través de los lentes con aumento, la emoción detrás de ellos y lo feliz que era al saber que tenía más poder sobre mi cuerpo del que yo misma tenía—. Solamente obedece y todo irá muy bien.

No me atreví ni siquiera a responder por miedo a que el otro utilizara el arma para acabar conmigo, ahora lograba verlo un poco mejor por la claridad de la situación, el tono de su piel era similar a la mía, el cabello era castaño claro y, a diferencia de Kido que vestía negro, él estaba de rojo y beige, como un chico normal.

Un buen disfraz.

Su mirada también miel, era de las más dulces. Por momentos pensaba que él no quería estar allí, que estaba obligado a utilizar esa arma para defender a Kido y al secreto, la mano le temblaba de a ratos y dudaba en callarme la boca o no, aunque yo no estuviera hablando.

Él también tenía miedo.

Pronto que Joe terminó de mirarme, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en su escritorio tirando todo al piso.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada hoy —susurró en mi oído llenándome de más terror y paranoias. Estaba temblando y buscando una salida, todo al mismo tiempo, cegada por la consternación—. Él es un niño y no lo quiero traumar con tus gritos.

Entendía muy bien a lo que se refería, y eso no me hacía sentir mejor.

Dos veces lo habían intentado, dos veces había logrado escapar, pero muchas veces más había escuchado el dicho de "la tercera es la vencida", pero al menos hoy no sería el final.

De pronto me encontré con las palabras de un ángel, alguien que me hizo una advertencia que pasé de largo, tal vez porque no era lo suficientemente específica.

_Niña bonita, te deseo suerte al igual que a Sora, Joe las tiene a ambas en la mira_ —sabía que se dirigía especialmente a Mimi, pero lo tomé para mí aunque fuera difícil—. _Y no vengan al primer piso solas… nunca jamás._

¿Por qué no le presté atención?

Aunque yo tampoco tenía la culpa de que él estuviera tan temprano también. Como el dijo, fue una coincidencia.

—Mantendrás tus hermosas fauces cerradas —pidió, aún encima de mí—. Sé dónde estás, sé quiénes son tu familia, y sé que a Taichi le encantaría que mantuvieras su vida a salvo… o la Yamato…

—¡No! —grité acobardada—. No le hagas nada a Tai, por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjalo en paz.

Hizo un mohín de diversión.

—¡Pero qué cariño logro ver aquí! ¿Taichi es muy importante para ti?

Sí, y más que cualquier otra persona.

—Sólo te pido que no le hagas nada…

—No ocurrirá nada si te quedas callada —volvió a apuntar con otra voz más suave, quizá para que no se me olvidara lo importante que era mi silencio para él. Así como él iba a recordar por siempre lo primordial que era Taichi en mi vida—. Déjala ir —le dijo al otro chico—. Espero que recuerdes la clase de hoy.

No contesté.

Apenas estuve fuera del aula me di cuenta de lo grave que había sido aquella situación, que de mí dependía la vida de los que quería, mi hermano, Tai, Mimi, Tk, Kari y hasta el propio Matt terminó de convertirse en alguien importante. Me importaba la vida de todos ellos.

No sabía en lo que estaba metida pero tenía presente lo delicado que era el problema de Kido, quizá era un narcotraficante, un gángster, un asesino en serie o un ex policía, ¡lo que fuera! ¡Ese hombre era extremadamente peligroso! ¡Y yo estaba involucrada!

En mi auto, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante, preguntándome por qué a mí, qué había hecho, siempre era la maldita víctima de todo lo que ocurría, seguro tenía una maldición encima y seguiría contagiando todo lo que me rodeara.

No importaba lo mucho que intentara cambiar, o lo mucho que lo deseara desde el fondo, mi camino de piedras ya estaba dibujado y tenía que seguirlo a como de lugar, no habían segundas opciones para mí. En realidad… se estaban disolviendo.

Me cacheteé a mí misma, me negué a llorar otra vez y encendí el auto con destino al edificio donde ahora vivía, pero camino a él me detuve en un lugar, no estaba en mis planes hacerlo pero sentí esos impulsos especiales de hacerlo, no importaba mucho la razón pero tampoco estaba tan mal como para que no me dejaran entrar al famoso restaurante donde estuve hace un par de semanas.

Los hombres me reconocieron.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Ishida.

Me avergoncé por ese comentario, wao… era conocida en un restaurante cinco estrellas sólo por entrar con el famoso psicólogo Yamato Ishida. Incluso ya me colocaban como algo más de él.

Sólo me senté en la primera mesa pequeña que vi, y enseguida alguien me trajo el menú. Necesitaba ese aire de felicidad y tranquilidad que tuve hacía una semana, se sentía extremadamente bien escuchar mi propio corazón latiendo en mi oreja y el recuerdo de sus manos tomando las mías para bailar. Olía a canela el primer piso, igual que aquella noche.

No pretendía durar mucho más de media hora en el pequeño lugar, pero sí procuré tomarme el café con extrema lentitud. No tenía deseos de llegar a donde vivía.

Entonces me interrumpió su tono de voz alto.

—¡No me digas! ¡Espera!, ya me acuerdo de tu nombre… —fue loco, pero sonreí ante su simpatía, yo sí lo recordaba a él pero parecía que en su caso era mucho más complicado hacer memorias.

—¿Masaru? —le atiné con una media sonrisa, mientras él se sentaba frente a mí.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Ese es mi nombre! Sí me recuerdas… —dudó— Sora, ¿no?

Asistí a mi nombre.

—Pues obvio, no todos los días un chico me besa en la mano de forma tan… caballerosa —opté por usar palabras que no dejaran al descubierto mi mal estado anímico, lo triste que estaba por dentro y la preocupación arrebatadora de cordura.

—¿En serio no te sucede todos los días? —preguntó él, intentando ser más encantador conmigo—. Es extraño que a una chica tan hermosa como tú no la llenen de comentarios elogiadores… —me reí divertida, por un momento me la creí, ¿tan bonita era?—. Por cierto, ¿y tu novio? ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

Puse cara de no entender ni cinco de lo que decía.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Novio?

—¡Ay, no me digas que Yamato terminó contigo! —maldije mi poca capacidad de análisis cuando estaba deprimida, había olvidado completamente que Matt me había presentado como tal la noche que vio a sus amigos, era para impresionarlos ¿no?

¿Tenía que seguir con el juego? Yo creía que sí.

—¡Ah, Yamato! —me reí con gracia—. Lo siento, es que no estamos acostumbrados a usar esa palabra entre nosotros —excusé.

Él pareció creérsela.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo Masaru—. Le diré que venga a verte, no es posible que pueda dejar a su chica sola por allí, gracias a Dios yo no soy un acosador que pueda secuestrarte, pero en esta sociedad caras vemos y corazones no sabemos.

Me puse en alerta cuando sacó su teléfono de la gabardina, dejó presionado un solo botón y automáticamente se lo pegó a la oreja.

—¡Hey, hey no, no lo llames!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin despegarse de los timbrazos del teléfono.

—¡Porque… porque Matt no puede saber que yo estoy aquí!

—¿Cómo que no? ¿No es tu pareja? ¡Está en su derecho de verte!

Yo misma me estaba hartando de mis fallidos intentos por quitarle el móvil de última tecnología. Tenía que pensar en cosas estúpidas justo ahora, algo que lo dejara confundido y bajo en guardia.

—¡Porque estoy _aflerrizada_!

—¿Ah? —tomé el despiste de Masaru, aunque fuera casi dos cabezas más alto que yo, y le quité el aparato que llamaba a Ishida.

Lo bueno que era inventar palabras. ¿"Aflerrizada"? ¡Claro! Esa cosa sonaba como un embarazo… y no quería pensar en ello.

—Por favor —le rogué mirándole los ojos con toda la dulzura plasmada en ellos—. Te ruego que no le digas que yo estoy aquí, olvida que me viste, has como que no dije nada… por favor.

No me creyó.

—¿Estás engañando a Yamato? —se sentó derrotado en su silla.

Rendida a seguir mintiendo, confesé lo que tenía que saber. Sólo le conté que yo vivía aquí en Hikarigaoka, y que me fui de Odaiba sin despedirme de él, que no quería verlo pero que sí seguíamos siendo pareja, al menos que él no había pronunciado el "terminamos" de manera oficial, y yo no quería hacerlo. Quizá dejé escapar unas lágrimas para agregarle drama a la situación, pero eran más bien la descarga del peso que ahora tenía sobre mí, por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente en la universidad.

Sin saberlo, el pobre muchacho que intentaba coquetear conmigo terminó ayudándome a sentirme mejor.

Yo me despedí primero, dándome cuenta que aquella pequeña visita al restaurante me había costado casi dos horas de mi tiempo, no treinta minutos, y se llevaría más pues al salir en mi auto no llegaría directamente a mi departamento, tenía el presentimiento de que él me seguiría sólo porque confiaba más en Matt que en mí. Di dos vueltas e hice una recarga de gasolina antes de pasar el portón de mi edificio.

Estuve rodando por todo mi departamento en lo que quedaba de noche, intentaba leer libros que al pasar los tres párrafos, me llenaban de inconformidad y terminaba lanzándolos a un lado de la gigantesca habitación.

La comida fue sólo picoteada, incluso estuve apunto de acostarme sobre ella. Aún no podía olvidar el impacto de la bala sobre la pared, y cómo aquella acción casi pudo terminar en mi pecho y matarme de una buena vez, cómo Kido me obligó a guardar silencio. Al menos el fin de semana estaba así de cerca y no lo vería hasta el lunes.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejar la clase, después de todo era el último mes, y llevaba una buena racha. Si bien él podía hundir mis calificaciones, esperaba que las respiraciones de los miembros de mi familia en aquella casa siguieran funcionando. Lo arriesgaría todo, pero no podía imaginarlos muertos.

Y si no cumplía, eso pasaría.

Desperté en mi cama, descubierta, y con el cuello adormecido. Mi teléfono sonaba con una alarma: "V. Mimi & Izzy", eso indicaba que debía arreglarme para recibirlos. Preparé un poco de comida para el desayuno mientras arreglaba todo, ponía la mesa nada elegante, me vestía yo misma con una ropa más decente en lugar de la horrible camisa sucia del otro día.

Estaba alegre de poder verlos a ellos, y necesitaba mostrar mi mejor sonrisa por ahora. Mientras yo no metiera la pata y ellos seguirían vivos.

—¡Sora! —Mimi me abrazó dejando a Izzy detrás con un paquete grande—. ¡Ni te imaginas la falta que nos haces! ¡Por Dios, dos semanas sin verte se hacen un infierno total!

Ella me volvió a echar un vistazo y me untó en otro abrazo de amor.

—Es que estás acostumbrada a verme todos los días, el cambio también se ha hecho difícil para mí —admití, aún unidas en aquel abrazo.

Koushiro se aclaró la garganta y corrí hacia él con una sonrisa sincera. Lo peor era que no tenía mucho de haber conocido a mi hermano cuando ya tenía que alejarme de él. A mí también me dolía el abandono.

—Pequeño niño —le molesté, odiaba pensar que era el menor, después de todo, toda su vida fue el hermano mayor de Rika.

—¡Te extrañé un montón! ¿Sabes que hace días Takeru se estaba quejando de tener que limpiar solo y tuve que ayudarlo como su "pupilo"?

Me reí con ganas por ello. Ya veía a Izzy con el delantal rosa que siempre usaba.

—Lo siento, pero yo también tuve que ayudarlo, ¡no tiene excusa! —aulló Mimi orgullosa de limpiar, mostrándome sus largas uñas destrozadas. Claro, Mimi jamás lo había hecho antes.

Pasamos un rato agradable los tres, para sorpresa mía, con ellos no ocurría lo mismo que con Tk y Kari, me sentía como la tercera rueda, como si en cualquier momento me dirían que me fuera, o comenzarían a llenarme de caries con tanta dulzura en sus miradas. Mimi y Koushiro eran un patrón distinto, ella era mi mejor amiga y él mi medio hermano. ¿Cómo tomarla mal con ellos? Mimi bromeaba conmigo mientras se metía los bollos de azúcar en la boca e Izzy miraba la televisión entretenido, haciéndonos comentarios apartes de la conversación.

Mimi me contó cómo, muy asqueada, inició la carrera de nutrición. Lo mejor era que no había NADA de matemáticas, lo peor era visitar la 'piscina' de muertos, algo que hacían todos los que tomaban esta carrera, o sus derivadas. Sabía lo asqueroso que era para Mimi, y lo emocionante que sonaba para mí por mi tono de voz al hablar, la envidiaba muchísimo.

Koushiro se limitó a contarnos las travesuras que Kari seguía haciendo y ahora molestaba a Taichi. Él estaba perfecto, sólo que a veces se deprimía porque yo no respondía el teléfono. En esos momentos me encerraba en la habitación para hacer bosquejos, mi inspiración estaba regresando y no podía desperdiciarla por nada.

Hasta ayer.

Aún con el recuerdo de mi encuentro con Joe y su amiga asesina, no lograba mirar por mucho tiempo a ambos, pensaba que si lo hacía más rápido desaparecerían. No soportaría perder a alguien de mi familia, de nuevo, ni a la mejor amiga que alguien podía tener. No me imaginaba la vida sin ninguno de los dos.

—¡Quiero ver tu habitación! —se animó Mimi, ni siquiera me permitió pensarlo porque ella ya estaba de pie, subiendo las escaleras llenas del alfombrado.

Quedó ilusionada, siempre pensé que a Mimi le gustaban más los diseños exagerados como estos, al estilo de June. Por un momento dudé en decirle que se lo quedara, incluso pensé en decorarle la habitación de la misma forma, sólo que… tendría que regresar a Odaiba… y yo no quería que eso ocurriera, porque siempre me conducía a lo mismo… al silencio que Joe me había obligado a guardar.

—¡Sora! —me gritó Mimi, atendí a su llamado comprendiendo que estaba volviendo a perderme en mis vagos pensamientos—. ¿Qué tienes?

Mi mejor amiga me invitó a sentarme con ella sobre la cama, Mimi sabía a la perfección cuándo estaba mal por algo y cuándo ese _algo_ era una tremenda idiotez o era verdaderamente grave. Justo como ahora.

Suspiré, sabiendo que Mimi no dejaría que le metiera gato por liebre, y si lo hacía, ella me descubriría inmediatamente. Además Mimi no era demasiado hablachenta como para decírselo a todo el mundo. Y me arriesgué. Con el corazón en la mano, al borde de la locura.

—Mimi, escúchame bien lo que te diré, lo haré sólo una vez y prométeme, no, júrame que no le dirás a nadie de esto.

Ella atendió a mis cavilaciones en un silencio sepulcral. Moriría callada.

—Joe… bueno, Kido… —me costaba arrancar—. Ok, esto es estúpidamente difícil.

Me estaba rindiendo muy rápido. Llevaba mis manos a la cabeza por el desespero, necesitaba dejarlo salir, como viniera, estaba acabando conmigo y tristemente necesitaba compartir la inquietud.

—¿Qué te hizo ese asesina gatos? —le acusó enseguida.

¡Eso era!

—Mimi, es que creo, estoy casi segura, que en serio es un asesino —musité igual de estresada que la primera vez.

—What? ¿Estás fumando o qué? Sabes que digo lo del asesino por lo que le hizo a Momo, Joe no es un asesino, digo… Izzy y Tai lo conocen, no lo dejarían vivir allí si lo supieran.

—Ese es el problema —aclaré igual de horrorizada—. Ellos no lo saben. Me amenazó con acabarlos a todos ustedes si decía algo… y que tenía que obedecerlo y "portarme bien".

El par de ojos de Mimi me miraron como si hubiera dicho una grosería.

—¿Y tú cómo te enteraste de esa barbaridad? Sora… ¿no lo estarás inventando? Seguro te confundiste… —sugirió ella como escapatoria. Mimi estaba incrédula.

—¡Lo vi con mis ojos! ¡Le estaba entregando el arma a un chico, él me apuntó y disparó porque estaba nervioso! ¡Casi me matan! —grité, pero luego me regañé yo misma pensando que Izzy podía escucharnos—. Ni una palabra de esto a los chicos, a Kari puedes decirle. Quiero que estés callada, principalmente con Izzy y Tai, son muy impulsivos.

Ella asistió preocupada y me abrazó. Me sentí querida, que le importaba a alguien, tenía dos semanas completas sin sentir ese cariño inmenso.

—Gracias, Mimi —dije—. De verdad necesitaba desahogarme con alguien.

—¿Y ahora qué harás? —preguntó ella, cosa que ya me había cuestionado—. Joe te seguirá torturando con esa idea, no vas a soportarlo.

—Tengo que hacerlo, por lo menos durante lo que queda del mes —ya me había quedado con esa idea, y no cambiaría de opinión. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Mimi me observó con ojos más cautelosos, se notaba que estaba preocupada, demasiado. Yo misma tenía dudas de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, algo de mucha delicadeza… tenía miedo.

Bajamos a la sala para no preocupar más a Izzy con nuestra conversación privada. No nos sorprendió que se hubiera quedado dormido viendo televisión, pues entre todos los temas triviales que comentamos estaba la de su guardia en el hospital, que le había costado 78 horas con los ojos abiertos, y era obvio que llegaría un momento donde su cuerpo ya no lo aguantaría más.

No lo despertamos en ese momento, y Mimi y yo continuamos hablando pero no de aquel tema, con miedo a que Koushiro tuviera un excelente oído. Aunque en los ojos notaba cómo mi mejor amiga quería tocar el tema con unas ansias incontrolables porque estaba preocupada por mi bienestar, cuando yo había dicho que todo estaría bien sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo realmente. Cumpliendo una promesa a base de un inseguridad.

Algo que no me esperaba.

Koushiro despertó a casi las seis de la tarde, y a esa hora tuvimos que despedirnos. Mi hermano se disculpó por no poder estar despierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo le disculpé sin ningún problema, pues sabía que no era su culpa.

—Cuídate mucho, muchísimo —fueron las palabras que dijo Mimi, luego de que yo le entregara las cartas de sus padres, y los libros y pedidos absurdos de Hikari.

—Lo haré, créeme.

De nuevo. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

El lunes debía volver a verlo, entrar a su clase y soportar su mirada, quizá cruzar más de veinte palabras que me pondrían el cabello de colores y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ocurriría lo que él había mencionado… esa era la parte más terrorífica, el daño que podía hacerme en un solo intento. Yo era pura y virgen…

A pesar de todas las cosas que pasé en cinco años….

Esa mañana me coloqué más ropa de la necesaria en un invierno tranquilo, apenas caían copos de nieve de rato en ratos, e incluso las jovencitas aún usaban las faldas para caminar por allí. Muestra del poco frío que en verdad hacía. Sin embargo me puse un pantalón y una falda superpuesta, una camisa debajo, otra arriba, el chaleco de campana y un sombrero. Quizá exageraba, pero me vi en la necesidad de hacer esto para quitarle el antojo.

Temblorosa, saludé a Daisuke y al vigilante bonito. Con un pulso inestable manejaba como una chiflada e intentaba controlar mi propia ansiedad, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, mi nueva familia y el peligro inminente en el que se encontraban, pero no olvidaba el gran problema al que yo misma me iba a enfrentar en sólo 10 minutos. Contando desde ahora, que acababa de estacionar el auto.

Incluso intenté caminar con extrema lentitud para llegar tarde al aula, al menos con dos estudiantes más allí, estaría fuera de peligro. Para mi suerte, me encontré con uno de mis compañeros de clase camino a ella, y entramos juntos. Kido ya había comenzado a escribir garabatos en la pizarra, y cuando me vio atravesar la puerta sonrió con tenue maldad en sus facciones.

Al finalizar la clase intenté salir volando y dejar una estela de fuego por mi rapidez, pero no lo pensé con tiempo.

—Takenouchi, ¿tienes un momento?

Ikuto me miró con ojos interrogativos, dispuesto a esperarme. Joe notó esto.

—Todos salgan del aula. Recuerden estudiar y presentar la actividad la próxima semana —les ordenó, el chico ya no podía hacer nada al respecto y se volteó para salir por la puerta de madera. Kido fue más rápido y la cerró con tranca.

Oficialmente estaba perdida.

—Tus amiguitos están bien, me encanta que hayas sido obediente.

No respondí.

—Te mereces un premio por buen comportamiento, Sora.

Estaba tan alerta en sus acciones con las manos que no me esperé que acercara su podrida boca a la mía, sólo sentía el sabor a cigarrillos y café, su lengua se adentró hasta lo más profundo que pudo llegar mientras sus manos intentaban desarmar mis piezas de ropa. Estaba aterrada, pero por más que luchara terminaba con los brazos flojos y sin fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de mí.

Esta vez no hubo sutileza al subirme sobre su mesa de trabajo, no sólo porque no había libros que lanzar al suelo sino porque él se estaba llevando la vida en un beso mío que se detenía sólo para que él recuperara la respiración. No tardé en comenzar a llorar por mi final.

—Esperé todos los meses por esto, Sora —quise volverme sorda—. Disfrútalo como yo lo haré.

Lo peor fue ver la magnitud de su fuerza completa al romper mi primera camisa dejándome al descubierto, lo único que pude hacer fue enrollar mis brazos en su torso e intentar golpearlo, pero eso sólo lo exaltaba más a irrumpir en la armonía de mi cuerpo, en uno de esos muchos golpes que le di mientras aún me besaba como una bestia feroz, sentí un frío tacto, duro y macizo, indagando con lágrimas comprendí lo que aquello era, y podía significar mi salvación.

Me aterroricé.

Él lo notó mucho antes de que yo pudiera tomar bien con mis manos la pistola. Joe me la quitó de la mano izquierda y él usó su derecha para ponerla en mi pecho que subía y bajaba por mi respiración agitada y confusa. Tenía miedo de perderme justo ahora, pero deseaba morirme. Si debía escoger entre dejar que él me penetrara, y morir… escogía la muerte.

—No intentes jugar rudo, Takenouchi —me señaló mordiendo mis labios, con la arma de fuego aún compactada contra mi seno izquierdo—. Pensé que habías entendido que yo era mucho más fuerte que tú.

Me reí con pánico en cada "ja".

—Claro que lo sé —la voz se me quebró al final.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó con asco hacia mí—. Recuerda lo que hay sobre tu corazón justo ahora.

—Eso es lo gracioso —le agregué una nueva carcajada, esta era menos temerosa—. ¿Vas matarme?

Él gruñó.

—Eso quieres, ¿verdad?

Me reí en su cara y me limpié las lágrimas, toqué su rostro frío, ahora caliente por la ira que yo había causado.

—Sorpréndeme.

No vi venir a la pistola golpear mi rostro, sólo al tocar mi mejilla y pasar con cuidado la palma de la mano por mi boca, sentí la sangre tibia borbotear de mi nariz y la mitad del labio. Seguía aterrorizada, comprendiendo que por más que intentara jugar no iba a ganarle. Sólo podía provocarlo más y más cada rato para que me matara lo más pronto posible.

Estiré la mano y dejé la sangre plantada en su mejilla.

Me miró con odio total y entonces hubo dos golpes más que acompañaron los que él me dio en el estómago y el muslo. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Kido me dio el retazo de mi camisa rota y use el chaleco hasta el cuello para que no notaran que sólo tenía el brasier debajo. Sin embargo, no fui hasta el fondo, y me quedé allí sentada.

Quién llamaba a la puerta era el rector de la facultad. Al verme allí me ordenó bajarme de la mesa y retirarme, aunque Kido le haya dicho que tenía temas que solucionar conmigo acerca de una calificación, el rector no lo consideró necesario pues en verdad tenía algo importante que hablar con él. Y también dudaba de su pedagogía, pues mi sangre en su mejilla era la marca de muerte.

Con las piernas temblando salí del salón y corrí a mi auto sin dejar que nadie me viera. Ya dentro, me limpié con más cuidado la sangre y lloré en silencio. Era extraño que sucediera así, pues siempre lloraba con gritos y pataletas para que el mundo entero se enterara de mis desgracias. Hoy no deseaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que yo había hecho, acercarme tanto al fuego de nuevo; lo que Joe casi me hizo…

Odiaba ser la que más sufría, ¿duraría para siempre? Incluso si salía de esta, dudaba que no me ocurriera otra cosa grave, lo más probable era esperar una muerte prematura a causa de mi mala suerte.

Incluso aunque no hubiera ocurrido nada, me metí al baño por cuatro horas, de las cuales dos estuve llorando en la tina, inundando más aún la gran bañera con la sal de mis propias lágrimas. Ni siquiera aquí podía ser feliz, estaba tomando en cuenta la idea de marcharme definitivamente de Tokio, no sólo Tokio, de Japón. Cualquier país me traería un poco más de tranquilidad que esta horrible experiencia.

Cuando salí, llamé a Mimi para desahogarme y contarle absolutamente todo. Ella no se negó a escucharme en ningún momento… incluso me repitió varias veces un: "te lo dije" pero cuando comencé a ponerme seria ella padeció del terror, dijo que estaba corriendo un riesgo en mi propio departamento.

Ella también lloró por un instante, pero cortamos la llamada porque alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación, me dijo que daría la excusa de que la novela que veía la había hecho llorar, eso me calmó y hasta me hizo sonreír.

Pasaron muy pocos días sin novedades, un chichón de color morado se formó del lado derecho de mi rostro, donde mi profesor me golpeó con el arma, lograba cubrirlo a la perfección con maquillaje, el de la pierna ya ni se notaba y mis labios seguían ligeramente hinchados. Mimi me hablaba todos los días para informarme de la situación en casa, y hasta de la actitud de Kido esos pocos días.

Lo que me preocupaba de esa noche era Mimi no me había llamado, ya presentía que algo estaba terriblemente mal y cuando llamaron por el intercomunicador me sentí peor al visualizar a las dos figuras que estaban en recepción.

Automáticamente mi corazón comenzó a latir, principalmente por uno de los chicos que veía en la pantalla.

¿Qué hacía Taichi con Yamato aquí en Hikarigaoka?… Llamando a mi departamento

.

.

.

_Mimi Tachikawa POV's_

Me volvía loca dando vueltas en círculos por toda la habitación, de un lado a otro, no importaba lo que hiciera o con quien estuviera, Sora siempre se me venía a la cabeza más de una vez al día. Lo me había confesado me dejaba completamente asustada, y al mirar a Izzy a los ojos sentía una tremenda culpabilidad por no poder decirle la verdad. Ocurría con todos.

En el trayecto de regreso a Odaiba no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y él me miraba pidiendo respuestas, intentando buscarlas, pero estaba tan distraída que apenas comprendía que él estaba a mi lado.

—Mimi, tienes como una hora sin parpadear, ¿te sucede algo?

Intenté sonreírle y demostrar que todo estaba bien.

—No pasa nada, amor —le mentí a Izzy por primera vez, una mentira blanca—. Sólo estoy cansada por el viaje.

—¿En serio? No sé cómo aguantaste desde Osaka hasta aquí —comentó con la vista aún en el camino, Kou tampoco tenía los pies tan en la tierra ya que se estaba quedando dormido. No tuvo fuerza para preguntar más.

Tampoco había encontrado el entusiasmo interior para contarle la realidad a Hikari, últimamente se le veía tan contenta al lado de Takeru porque Taichi los dejaba estar juntos en la azotea hasta muy tarde, las entrada a la habitación del otro estaban prohibidas para ellos, pero las citas por toda la ciudad no, siempre y cuando Tai supiera el lugar y llegaran a la hora justa. Por suerte, Tk jamás la había traído a más de las nueve de la noche, incluso antes. Eso ponía muy contento a Tai y me quitaba las ganas de llenar de angustias a la pobre Kari, no se lo merecía.

Izzy seguía notando lo rara que me ponía a medida que los días pasaban, yo negaba todo como buena amiga. No logré a ver a Joe Kido durante los primeros días, pero ese día, antes de que las cosas empeoraran, yo seguía pensando que no era tan capaz de algo de esa magnitud. Que Sora exageraba y todo era una ilusión.

Joe se dedicaba a tomar un café caliente, más de la mitad de la conversación se iba en palabras de Koushiro y éste otro se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Yo seguía preguntándome cuál era su misión aquí.

Izzy me había contado hace unas semanas que él era el médico de emergencia que atendió a Taichi en el hospital, de allí nos conocíamos, aunque sólo nos habíamos visto un par de veces por los pasillos, contando el hecho de que yo no era castaña sino pelirosa y eso dificultaba un poco el reconocimiento.

Yamato fue el psicólogo luego que se le dio de alta, mientras que Takeru sólo estaba allí acompañando a su hermano mayor, me suponía yo. Nosotras éramos las mejores amigas de su hermana. ¿Qué hacía Joe Kido aquí? ¿Taichi necesitaba un tutor? ¿Para qué quería un asesino en su propia casa? ¿Por qué él vivía allí si ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra al dueño? ¡No tenía sentido!

—¡Hey, Joe! —le saludé, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sólo que normalmente tenía pintada la sorna en el rostro y lo realizaba con hipocresía extremada, ahora dudaba—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Él me miró de arriba abajo, analizándome, luego volteó hacia Koushiro que me miraba directamente a mí. Él suspiro y dejó la taza de café de lado.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? Si lo que te importa es Sora deberías llamarla, lo más seguro es que esté llorando, como siempre.

Koushiro se puso alerta.

—¿Qué acabas de decir de mi hermana? —inquirió mi novio, estaba molesto y lo encaró al grandote aunque fuera notoriamente más pequeño.

—Lo siento, siempre olvido que es hija de tu padre —respondió en su defensa, no se sentía para nada amenazado—. Y lo más seguro es que sí esté llorando, sus calificaciones bajaron.

Le estiró uno de los papeles que tenía a Izzy, él lo admiró con recelo y me lo mostró.

Una vez que logré analizar la poca motivación de Sora, y sabiendo que muchas otras cosas la hacían decaer en la universidad, quise hablar de ello con Joe pero él ya había salido de la cocina y se encontraba en la sala.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Sora bajó sus calificaciones? —le pregunté cuando él estaba de espaldas.

—¿Qué tanto te importa su vida?

—Mucho —admití.

Él se rió.

—Deberías decirle que lo mejor es que se comience a apreciar más a sí misma.

Kido se marchó, y sus palabras no me dejaron más tranquila en cuanto al estado de Sora. Seguía temiendo por ella, pero debía serenarme frente a Izzy, estaba ocultando un secreto que seguro le costaba la vida y me mortificaría por todo si a ella le ocurría a algo.

Esa misma tarde me sorprendió que fuera ella la que me llamara. Sora estaba llorando. Me contó entre sollozos lo difícil que había sido para ella volver a tocar un arma, que Kido la besará con salvajismo, le costaba hablar por la herida que él le había causado en la boca y la mejilla, le dolía la pierna donde le dio un puñetazo y el estómago estaba ligeramente enrojecido.

Por poco ocurría aquello.

Lloré por ser tan boba y guardar ese tipo de secretos, por mi culpa Sora estaba lastimada y se sentía confundida, no sabía qué hacer ahora con todo lo que sentía. Las dos teníamos en claro que esta vez había corrido con suerte, pero que en la próxima le caería el charco de agua. Yo no dejaría que aquello ocurriera.

—Sora, debo colgar —murmuré—. Están tocando la puerta, hablaremos mañana. Sea quien sea, le diré que estuve llorando por la estúpida novela coreana.

Corté la llamada y escondí el teléfono debajo de mi almohada.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta, Yamato estaba justo en frente de mí. No vestía sus usuales camisas para trabajar y el pantalón de vestir. Los jeans le lucían notoriamente mejores, pero las camisas negra eran sus favoritas y las usaba hasta para estar en casa. Me llamaba para cenar, a lo mejor por dentro quería otra cosa, y en la escalera lo soltó.

—¿Qué sabes de Sora? —preguntó un poco avergonzado al tener que preguntarme.

—Pues está bastante bien —falso—, sólo que ha bajado las calificaciones… —verdadero.

Inmediatamente se le notó un poco más tranquilo y menos tenso. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo sentía ahora.

Si bien seguía preocupada por Sora tenía otro asunto que atender, le había enviado un texto a Yamato para que viniera a mi habitación justo con llegar a casa. Yo misma tenía un límite y ya no me iba a arriesgar más, tenía que detener esto justo ahora que había suficiente tiempo de sobra. Sora no iba a ser manchada de ese modo.

Cuando tocaron mi puerta me sentí a punto de morir, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida y ahora comprendía porqué. Él estaba allí, su cara decía bastante, podía leer el: "di lo que tengas que decir rápido", quizá un muy pequeño "por favor" al lado.

—¿Y bien?

—Has silencio —le dije, jalé a Yamato para que entrara a mi habitación y se sentara en mi cama. Yo comencé a dar vueltas en el espacio libre, pensando qué decir y cómo, qué estaba bien para Sora y qué no—. Lo que tengo que decirte es serio.

El hizo un mohín desentendido.

—Te escucho —Yamato se puso más cómodo y dobló sus piernas para pensar también.

—¡Aahh! —grité harta de no saber por qué hacía esta locura, me jalé los cabellos de la cabeza y me lancé sobre la cama, moviendo un poco a Yamato—. ¡Odio estar metida en embrollos tan grandes!

Matt se levantó de la cama.

—No voy a juzgarte.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, Matt.

Yo respiré profundo y me senté en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, me quedé mirando mis pies descalzos sobre la sábana. Pedí por última vez en voz baja que Sora me perdonara por todo esto que haría.

—Joe le está haciendo mucho daño a Sora.

Matt me fulminó con la mirada y apretó sus dientes, pero se quedó callado por unos segundos, yo aún no sabía cómo continuar.

—Kido es un asesino, Sora lo vio con otro tipo y… —se me trabó la lengua—. ¡No lo sé! ¡Maldición! ¡Casi matan a Sora!

—¿Desde cuándo sabes eso? —me regañó.

—El sábado, en su departamento, ella me contó.

—¡Y ahora es cuando vienes a abrir la boca, mujer! —estaba furioso, incluso se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero yo me le adelanté y no lo dejé salir.

Él gruñó.

—¡Quítate ahora!

—¡Escúchame! —pedí con voz fuerte—. Sora me pidió que me quedara callada, pero ya fue suficiente con lo que me dijo hace unos días… no voy a permitir que Kido le haga algo que la destruya completamente.

Esto lo puso alerta.

—¿Qué te dijo, Sora?

En ese momento me di cuenta que en verdad le importaba lo que le pasara a Sora, era un idiota, porque él también la había hecho sentir mal más de una vez, pero jamás haría a un lado su fachada hostil frente a ella, ése no era Yamato. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que él era, sólo un estúpido que no sabía controlarse.

—Joe la golpeó —confesé—. No es tan grave, eso dijo ella, pero estuvo a punto de… hacerlo con ella, ya se lo había advertido una vez y ha fallado dos veces, yo no…

—¡Ese hijo de perra!

—¡Yamato, no!

Corrí tras él e intenté tomarlo por el brazo, incluso me subí a su espalda para detenerlo pero nada funcionó. Yamato le dio unos cuantos puñetazos a la puerta de la habitación de Joe, yo estaba aterrorizada, si él abría la puerta sabría Dios que tipo de cosas podían pasar, yo misma le tenía miedo al profesor de mi mejor amiga y eso que no lo había visto con un arma en la mano.

Por suerte, nada ocurrió, no se escuchó ruido alguno dentro de la habitación y entonces Matt tomó la loca idea de empujar la puerta hasta que ésta cediera.

El marco interno se abrió y dejó al descubierto el oscuro secreto que tenía la habitación de Kido. Era una simple habitación en azul grisáceo, pero el chiste era que estaba vacía. Yamato comenzó a perder la paciencia y tuve que tomarlo fuerte de los hombros, entonces solté mi mano para que se estrellara con su mejilla.

—¡Suficiente! —le grité con fuerza—. ¿Si sigues actuando así crees que lograrás hacer algo? Si te lo estoy confesando es porque eres el que tiene más cerebro aquí y más poder para detener esto. ¡Eres un hombre de 23 años! ¡No puedes hacer un berrinche porque sí! ¿Entiendes, Ishida?

No podía dejar de levantar mi voz, jamás me había visto en la bochornosa situación de poner en calma a un propio psicólogo, normalmente eran ellos los que terminaban arreglando estos asuntos, pero Yamato era un caso especial… era un punto y aparte de lo que algún día se escribió.

—Tienes razón —admitió rendido. Por un momento estuvo en silencio, sentado sobre la cama del asesino, pero pronto una idea lo hizo brillar e hizo que se asomara una sonrisa en mis labios—. Escucha lo que vamos a hacer —Yamato metió la mano en su bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un teléfono nuevo—. Voy a buscar a Sora, y Joe se irá de esta casa hoy mismo. En los contactos hay un hombre, Ken Ichijouji, llámalo cuando te avise. Mantén la calma y no salgan de sus habitaciones, por nada del mundo.

—¿Quién es él?

—El que le salvará los culos a todos —Yamato se puso de pie y salió de la habitación intentando dejarla tal y como estaba, quizá un poco diferente pero ése era el peligro, que Joe se enterara que nosotros planeábamos algo.

Él subió escaleras arriba y yo corrí a avisarles a los demás.

Todos entramos a la habitación de Hikari, la más grande. Lamentándolo mucho, me negué a decirles qué sucedía, sólo sabían que no podíamos salir, de ratos Koushiro discutía con querer irse y, por primera vez, Kari lo apoyaba e imploraba libertad. Takeru estaba de mi lado, se negaba a que saliéramos y eso me ayudo a controlar las cosas.

Dos contra dos.

El golpeteo en la puerta erizó mis vellos y todos hicieron silencio para escuchar la voz fuera de la habitación.

—Soy Taichi. Ábreme.

Kari corrió hacia su hermano y todos se pusieron de pie para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

—¿Hermano que sucede? ¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí?

—Vamos a buscar a Sora. Les explicaremos cuando regresemos y si es posible, que ella misma se los diga —fueron las palabras del Yagami mayor. Noté el odio en sus ojos, estaba hecho un demonio por dentro y quién sabe cómo tomó la noticia, ya me imaginaba las maldiciones que rondaban por su cabeza.

—¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? —Koushiro comenzaba a tensarse y tuve que abrazarlo para que se calmara un poco.

Seguro se enojaría conmigo.

—Si llegamos a tiempo, no ocurrirá nada —dijo Yamato con autoridad—. Estaremos de vuelta en la madrugada, y no salgan por ningún motivo.

Taichi dio varios pasos al frente, con el rostro tieso que hasta a mí me daba pánico.

—Takeru, cuida a Hikari —se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda suave, también se despidió de su hermana con el cariño máximo que la ira le permitió—. No te acerques a Joe.

—¡No entiendo nada! ¡Ustedes están exagerando! —gritó Hikari confundida—. ¿Qué tienen que ver Joe y Sora en esto? Esto parece un juego de espías…

Yamato apretó los puños, por un momento pensé que rompería su mano con las uñas y la presión que ejercía sobre su propia piel.

—Yo te lo explicaré —me ofrecí sin opciones—. Les explicaré a todos, después de todo yo soy la responsable de que ellos la vayan a buscar en Hikarigaoka.

Kari asistió y se unió a nosotros.

Matt dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar en frente de mí.

—Si ella llega sana y salva a casa, tú serás la salvadora.

Negué encogida de hombros.

—Ustedes son los únicos héroes —les dije al moreno y al rubio—. Vayan por ella.

Con esas palabras ellos se marcharon y nos dejaron a nuestra suerte. Sin embargo, unas de las cosas que nos advirtieron fue hacer ruido, por lo que Hikari conectó su laptop al interruptor y dejó correr una música que no coordinaba con nuestros estados de ánimo, desdichados y estresados. Takeru se apoyaba en la puerta y luego yo me turnaba para ocupar ese lugar, Izzy no lograba estar tranquilo, caminaba de un lado a otro y Hikari estaba apunto de llorar por el desespero.

Mientras era mi turno, Tk se ponía de pie para abrazarla y regalarle uno que otros besitos para curarla, los efectos duraban tres segundos, todos estábamos cayendo ante las consecuencias de la prisión. A veces, hasta a mí misma me daban ganas de golpearme en la cabeza por la angustia y la poca vida que teníamos allí dentro.

Pese a la concentración que se expandía en nuestro interior, todos logramos escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, pensamos que eran Tai y Matt, junto con Sora, pero al percatarnos lo mucho que tardaban en subir dedujimos que no eran ellos. Quien acababa de llegar era Kido. La sangre se me bajó y me costaba respirar, aunque la música nos encubriera mucho, tratábamos de susurrar, como si cada uno estuviera en su propia habitación.

—Quédate tranquila, Mimi —me dijo Tk, pero Kari estaba mucho peor que yo, pues se dejaba abrazar de mi novio.

¿Cómo podía calmarme sabiendo que una persona tan mala como él estaba en el mismo piso que yo? Tenía miedo de que algo nos sucediera a todos, después de todo, acababa de darme cuenta que yo era la mayor y la que debía cuidarlos.

Al cabo de media hora, quizá más, no ocurrió nada. Hikari logró dormirse con Takeru acariciándole el cabello, ya eran más de las dos de la mañana y no tenía ni una pizca de cansancio, eso no podía estar en mí justo ahora.

—Mi amor, debes descansar —me dijo Koushiro, pegándose a la puerta conmigo—. Ya pasó mucho tiempo, él no sabe que fueron a buscar a Sora, no nos hará nada —pensé en eso por un momento, tenía razón, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no ocurrió nada alarmante, ¿podíamos actuar con normalidad? Yo dudaba que Koushiro no se le lanzara encima al hombre que había golpeado a su hermana—. Podemos salir.

—Oh no, eso no —fui firme—. Son órdenes de los chicos.

—Mimi, por favor, están haciendo un drama. Actúan de una forma sin sentido, ¿para qué la van a traer si Joe aún estará aquí? ¡Es igual de peligroso!

—¡Es un plan que tenemos Matt y yo! —susurré, y lo chisté para que hiciera silencio.

Izzy se confundió un poco.

—Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Resulta que ahora tienes planes con Yamato? ¿De cuando a acá se han hecho tan buenos amigos?

—Ay Izzy, no te pongas celoso, es por el bien de tu propia hermana —aclaré, pero él todavía dudaba—. ¿Crees que tengo algo con Yamato?

Izzy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo me extraña que hagan un plan de esta magnitud y no me digan absolutamente nada. ¡Estoy harto de esta mierda!

Mi novio no tardó en levantarse y abrir la puerta aunque yo estuviera pegada a ella, la verdad era que para él era fácil moverme y más aún si estaba así de débil y vulnerable. No podía creer que Koushiro se pusiera celoso con una situación así de delicada, en este momento, justo ahora, ¡**y con Yamato**! ¡Intentaba compararse con Yamato! ¿Estaba loco o qué?

Me fui detrás de él y dejamos a los más pequeños en la habitación. Logré alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su cuarto, estaba ligeramente enojado y como respuesta en ello le di un abrazo para que se detuviera.

—¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de engañarte? —le pregunté con un tono afligido.

Él quiso zafarse pero yo me negué a ello.

—No, no se trata de eso —admitió, ¿o me mentía?—. Sólo que a veces siento que él es más como tú, que debes estar con un chico más exitoso, alto, rubio, ¿me entiendes? Son boberías mías, no controlo lo que pienso, Mimi.

Me enterneció su forma de excusarse, y volví a darme cuenta por qué lo amaba tanto.

—Cariño, yo siempre te voy a querer a ti, no pienso en más chicos porque te tengo a ti —le sonreí y le regalé un beso en los labios para hacerlo sentir mejor—. Créeme que no me importa que no tengas mucho dinero, eso es una estupidez. Y lo de la estatura, Izzy, los chicos se desarrollan hasta los veintidós, tienes mucho tiempo para crecer, cielo.

Eso nos animó un poco, pero como siempre… la calma y el relajo no duraban todo el tiempo. Tuvimos que volver a la realidad, sintiendo la verdadera presión al escuchar los zapatos en las escaleras. Koushiro asomó su cabeza con mucho cuidado y yo le seguí.

Me aterroricé de ver a Kido con una mujer, la tipa tenía ropa muy corta y se le notaba bastante joven, aunque yo no logré verle el rostro. Sin embargo, Koushiro lo tomó como una mala señal y me empujó directo a su habitación.

En aquella inmensa oscuridad, miré sus ojos oscuros dilatados y abiertos con desmesura.

Entonces, escupió la razón de su asombro.

—Esa mujer… ¡Ella no puede estar aquí!

—¿Quién era ella? —le susurré.

Izzy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y me mantuvo pegada a él para protegerme.

—¡Maldita vieja! —masculló con enojo completo, estaba apunto de un ataque de rabia—. Va a correr sangre, Mimi.

.

.

.

_Taichi Yagami POV's_

—¿Sora? —la llame de nuevo—. Sora necesitamos que nos abras, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Fueron las palabras que salieron muy apresuradas desde mi garganta, Matt y yo estábamos en la recepción del edificio donde ahora vivía Sora. Estábamos contra reloj.

«_Ya les abro, suban por el ascensor_» contestó ella un nulo.

Estaba ansioso por poder verla de nuevo y también por sacarla de este infierno. Yamato estaba completamente callado, siempre serio y calmado como cada vez que se trataba de Sora. A lo mejor estaba un poco molesto con ella, pues no tuvo la decencia de despedirse de él antes de venirse a la nueva ciudad.

Sora nos esperaba con una sonrisa, pero la cara bastante gacha a como la recordaba. Se lanzó directo a mis brazos y no se despegó de mí hasta que recordamos que Matt también estaba allí. Ella nos invitó a pasar, yo quedé como inepto mirando todo el departamento, allí caí en cuenta de que mi hermana vivió ocho meses en este departamento con ella.

Pero fue Yamato quien me recordó lo que veníamos a hacer, la razón de mi ira.

—Te vienes con nosotros, Sora —le dijo sin pelos en la lengua.

Yo pensaba que existían formas más amables de decirle que era por su bien.

—¿Qué dices? No, no, yo no me iré de mi propio departamento.

—Sora, sabemos lo que sucedió —le recordé, ella pareció captar a qué parte me refería—. No te dejaremos aquí sin protección alguna. Por eso vendrás con nosotros.

Ella negó rotundamente, era un NO por donde lo viera. Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo estoy perfectamente bien —dijo ella, inmediatamente se alejó de nosotros—. Perdieron el tiempo y la gasolina, yo no me voy de aquí.

—¿Podrías dejar de mentirnos? Al menos por el cariño que le tienes a Taichi, ¿podrías ser sincera con él? Tienes una herida en la boca…

Me crujieron los dientes y apreté los puños con todas mis fuerzas, de verdad que hasta justo en este momento Yamato estaba trabajando con Sora.

Ella se cayó ante la tentativa, yo me fijé más en sus labios antes de que se la cubriera con la mano. Estaba hinchada y rojiza de medio lado.

—Sora, ¿qué te hizo ese salvaje?

—Nada.

—Deja de mentir —le recordó Matt.

Sora volvió una mirada fulminante a Yamato.

—Me golpeó.

Inmediatamente corrí hasta ella y toqué cada una de sus heridas, no tuvo pena en mostrarme cómo se veía su mejilla sin maquillaje, ni su estómago golpeado con el puño de Kido. En ese momento comprendí la rabia interna que tenía Yamato cuando llegó a mi habitación.

Odiaba la violencia contra la mujeres, las respetaba, y que mi Sora tuviera ese tipo de heridas causadas por un hombre que creía era mi amigo, era un golpe bajo para mi propia autoestima. Sentía que quería arrancarle la cabeza, quería estallar de la ira pero recordé que ella estaba en mis brazos y no debía lastimarla más.

—¿Ves por qué no puedes quedarte aquí sola? Joe puede venir a buscarte —comentó Matt ante mi silencio, enseguida recobramos la conciencia—. Busca tus maletas, dinos qué llevarnos por ahora, nos vamos inmediatamente.

—¿Están locos? —bramó ella alejándose de mí. No se había convencido—. No puedo irme así como así. Además, de todos modos tendré que ver a Joe en la universidad… no hay diferencia con que me vaya y me quede, incluso estaré peor.

Estaba adolorida.

A mí me costaba muchísimo mirarla con el lado derecho casi negro, y no podía dejar de imaginarme al supuesto "amigo" que tenía, lastimándola toda, intentando llevársela. Sólo una persona se me vino a la cabeza, y aquellas imágenes de casi siete años atrás me turbaron como si fuera el primer día. Sentí que era capaz de perder el control de nuevo.

Lo odiaba, y ahora tenía las suficientes agallas para romperle la cara. Se salvó de que al momento de enterarme él no estuviera en casa, porque lo hubiera matado yo mismo. Aunque realmente Yamato no me explico nada muy bien, pero sabía que al poner dos palabras juntas, Sora y problema, era suficiente para hacerme reaccionar y ponerme a correr, camino a Hikarigaoka me lo contó todo tal y como Mimi lo había dicho, lo único que no sabía era que Joe cargaba sus armas todo el día y las usaba para esas barbaridades.

—Podrías confiar en nosotros…

—Eso déjamelo a mí —cortó Yamato—. Yo me encargo de que ese hombre no vuelva a dictar clases en todo Japón —concluyó—. Busca tus cosas y vámonos ahora mismo.

—Nos vamos hoy, Sora —fue mi última palabra. Ella sabía que no tenía opciones.

Que no nos iríamos hasta que ella accediera.

Sora suspiró y se ató el cabello con una cinta, sin decirnos nada, nos guió hasta su habitación y sacó todos los bolsos donde podía meter cosas. Entre los tres logramos guardar todo en tiempo record, Yamato era quien bajaba todo hasta mi auto, llegando esos minutos donde me quedaba a solas con ella, callada, tímida y cerrada en sí misma, pensando en sabe quién qué cosa.

Y yo, controlando mis ganas de destrozar el rostro de Joe. No sabía hasta cuándo aguataría.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —indagué sin dejar de empacar ropa.

—Porque no quería que les ocurriera algo malo —respondió muy sincera.

Me detuve.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, a eso… Taichi, no te hagas el idiota, ya sé que Mimi te lo contó todo.

—No —aclaré—. Mimi le contó a Yamato.

Sora apretó los labios.

—Él me amenazó con hacerles daño… a todos ustedes.

Yo me reí de forma escandalosa, ella se volteó molesta y a la vez ofendida.

—¿Y tú te la creíste? Sora, Joe no puede hacerme nada, yo le pago.

—Espera. ¿Cómo que le pagas? —preguntó ella.

Volví a reírme, sin bajar el furor por tener que hablar de él.

—Joe es mi guardaespaldas, o al menos lo era, luego de todo esto te aseguro que no le dejaré ganas de seguir trabajando para los Yagami —le aclaré a mi mejor amiga. Pensé en lo mal que estaba, le debía sumar el hecho de que no sólo se metía con Sora, sino con toda mi familia—. Sé que él no está en casa todo el tiempo, pero por meses mi abuelo me dejó uno a cargo, sólo por si acaso, pero ya sabes cómo soy yo. Lo acepté sólo para complacer, jamás me imaginé que él fuera ese tipo de personas.

Era cierto, y me había traicionado de la manera más vil.

Me acerqué a ella y toqué sus cardenales en la mejilla y el labio, como si con mis manos pudiera sanarla por completo, por impulso me incliné para besarla pero, al igual que siempre, ella se bajaba unos centímetros y mis labios terminaban en su nariz.

—Ahora no, por favor… No luego de que Joe…

Ella se detuvo repentinamente.

—¿Hizo más…? —cuestioné más para mí mismo que para ella.

Sora tardó en contestar.

—Me besó…

—¿Más maletas? —nos interrumpió Yamato con las manos en la cadera. Justo en el momento perfecto para calmarnos.

—Esas de la esquina, son las últimas…

Ella se me quedó mirando un buen rato, en tanto Matt bajaba con el resto de las cosas.

Antes de que explotara.

—¡Por eso no quería decirte nada al respecto! —dijo como defensa sin mirarme a la cara.

—¡Esas cosas no debes guardártelas!

—¡Hay muchas más cosas de mí que no sabes!

Bufé de manifiesto.

—¡Por favor, Sora! Sé todo sobre ti, eres un libro abierto para mí —la conocía a la perfección, todo sobre su vida, sus historias, sus heridas. Y mi labor era desatarla de todo el infierno.

—Cállate —respondió herida—. Si así fuera al menos te hubieras dado cuenta que me estaba cubriendo la herida de la mejilla, ¿lo hiciste? Apuesto a que si Yamato no abre su bocota, tú ni lo notas.

Me estremecí por la ira.

—Eso es cosa de tener buena vista, no de conocerte —le contesté calmando un poco mi tono de voz anterior, me estaba dejando llevar por dos estúpidas palabras.

"_Me besó_…"

No podía imaginar a Sora con otro, me costaba, sabía que lo más probable era que eso pasara pero no podía pensarlo, y menos aún enterarme que aquel que chocó sus labios con los de ella era un maldito engendro que me engañó también, un esperpento que la había lastimado y casi la mata. No merecía ni ser llamado por su propio nombre, no merecía probar la divinidad de los labios de Sora.

Todo era mi culpa, yo mismo le di el arma con que golpeó a Sora.

—Todo lo usas como excusa, Taichi —me corrigió ella, estaba furiosa pero sus razones eran un cuento de niño al lado de las mías, y sin embargo, yo estaba mucho más relajado pues la culpabilidad comenzaba a ganarle a la furia—. Es mi vida, si quiero morir es mi decisión.

—¡Morir no es algo que uno escoge!

Se calló la boca, comprendía que tenía toda la razón.

La paz volvió a nosotros mismos cuando Yamato subió de nuevo, era la primera vez que le agradecía tanto a alguien por estar en el medio de una situación tan bochornosa que pronto se tornaría bastante dura y difícil de superar. No me gustaba hablar de la muerte, y mucho menos con Sora.

Le prometimos a ella que volveríamos al día siguiente para buscar todas las cosas que faltaban, por ahora estaba bastante bien de ropa y unos cuantos recursos. Definitivamente Sora no volvería a vivir en Hikarigaoka sola. Nunca más.

No se despidió de nadie, y caminó sin mirar atrás. Eso me gustó de ella.

En el auto la dejamos sola en la parte trasera, de a ratos volteaba para verla con el rostro perdido en sus propias piernas. Sora se cambiaba varias veces de forma, a veces tenía las piernas estiradas por todo el asiento, en otro momento las encogió y se las pegó al pecho para descansar la cabeza, se sentaba como debía y pegaba su mejilla buena al vidrio, pero no usaba el cinturón de seguridad porque no le daba la gana.

Yamato manejaba la Hummer, y ambos le repetimos más de una vez que se lo pusiera, jamás lo hizo pues se hacía la sorda por puro capricho.

Al mirarla, a veces sonreía, sentía que me estaba pidiendo perdón con sus ojos rojizos y me daba las gracias al mismo tiempo. Otros instantes parecía que me pedía que dejara de mirarla y se cubría con su cabello corto y el flequillo ya largo como si fuera una cortina para cerrar su propia alma.

No podía enojarme con ella por no decirme algo si lo estaba haciendo por mi bien, y seguro eso de las demás cosas era sólo por su coraje, Sora solía decir las cosas sin pensarlas y me gustaba imaginar que ésta era una de esas veces.

Al bajarse del auto tomó tres maletas de una vez, Yamato y yo agarramos las que parecían más pesadas y le dejamos la llave a ella, pero justo antes de entrar, Matt nos detuvo para pedir mi teléfono, marcó el número que se sabía de memoria y dio una orden a alguien:

—Llama a quien te dije, justo ahora. No te asustes por el escándalo, mantenlos a todos en sus lugares.

Sora se abrazó a sí misma y dudó en preguntarle a Yamato acerca de la llamada. No lo hizo. Se mordió la lengua.

Fue ella quien abrió la puerta, y con temor pidió que yo pasara primero.

—Confío en ti, Tai —la escuché susurrarme. Yo tampoco pensaba que esto era lo mejor, pero ella debía enfrentarse a él, con nosotros protegiéndola.

El típico aire frío que se respiraba en la entrada no tardó en inyectarse directo a mis pulmones y succionarme el alma entera. Entonces todo empeoró dramáticamente para los tres. A Yamato se le arruinaba el plan al encontrarse con Joe apenas llegamos, le restaba una notoria parte del tiempo en la que debíamos conversar con Sora. A mi Sora se le hacía un nudo en la garganta el poder ver a Kido sonreírle de nuevo. Y a mí se me llenaba la boca de mierda al verla a ella a su lado, sus malditos zapatos y sus faldas que marcaron mi adolescencia, su piel tibia que yo no tenía pero esos ojos canela que tanto detestaba.

No sabíamos qué hacer, estábamos completamente jodidos.

Y el tiempo estaba al favor de ellos dos, mi guardaespaldas se reía de ver la cara traumada de Sora, ella también conocía a la mujer al lado de Kido, pero yo mucho más de lo que deseaba.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —escupí con todo el resentimiento que sentía al recordar su maldito nombre.

A Yamato tampoco le gustaba para nada su presencia.

—Trabajando, ¿acaso no te das cuenta, querido hijo? Hola Sora, Yamato… tiempo sin saber de ustedes…

Y sonrió. Odiaba la sonrisa podrida de mi madre.

Odiaba tener que luchar contra ese maldito que besó a la mujer de mi vida y tanto daño le había hecho, y ahora también a la principal culpable de quién era Taichi Yagami, Susumu.

**Notas de Autora.**

Uff, otro capítulo más, he tomado esa costumbre de cortar todo en el momento 00 y pido disculpas por ello, ¿pero les gusta el suspenso? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Seguiré haciéndolo!

Creo que la primera parte, la parte de Sora, se notó lo compenetrada que estaba en la escena, no sé porqué pero de las tres partes fue la mejor, dolorosa y entretenida, lo que me encanta del fic es poder meterme yo misma en él, soy una bicha rara. En verdad estuve muy feliz una vez terminado el capítulo completo.

Y la segunda parte con Mimi, ya sé… ¿por qué a Yamato? Principalmente para que vean que sí les doy una buena relación amistosa a ellos (e intentar medio complacer a Meny ;), y bueno… imagínense que Koushiro se hubiera enterado, peor aún, Tai, ese hombre se volvía más loco en el primer instante y Mimi no sabría calmarlo. No sé, al principio sólo quería que fuera Tai quien buscara a Sora pero luego pensé que un poquito de Matt no quedaría tan mal. No se metería tanto en ellos.

Seguro ni se imaginaban que iba a colar a la madre de Tai y Kari en todo esto, ¿recuerdan cuando Kari habló de ella? Por si no, en el próximo capítulo terminaré de refrescarles la cabeza, y como dijo Koushiro… ¡Correrá sangre! :]

**» » Aviso Informativo**, les contaré lo que ha sucedido, tengo un problemita con los nombres de los padres de Tai y Kari, sinceramente yo no me recuerdo cómo era en la serie (Señores tenía 6 años y le prestaba más atención a los Digimons que a los padres! xD!), estoy un poco perdida por ese lado y no me ha dado tiempo de buscar algún capítulo de referencia por Internet. Me confié de una página donde el nombre de la madre es 'Susumu', y el padre 'Yuuko'; y no sé si se fijaron que en los capítulos anteriores los nombré de esa forma. Estas últimas semanas leí otros fics, y los nombres cambian, no sé si es por cosa de Latinoamérica y España, ¡me confundo! Así que… si estoy errónea, pido una **disculpa** enorme, si me ayudan les agradeceré muchísimo, pero cambiar todos los episodios se me hace un pesar y sería mejor ya dejarlos así por éste fic. ¿Me apoyan? ¿Qué aconsejan? ¡Estoy hecha un lío!

Mil y un gracias por sus comentarios, queridos lectores, me han alegrado toda la semana: _Takeru fang, Cari Cazal, Zuzufire, Aldinn, Black Sweet, Alionushka, Kazeminami, Niishi, Puchisko, SoraTakenouchii & Draven Gleon5_.

Dejen muchos _**reviews**__, __**reviews**__,__** reviews**__, __**reviews**__,__** reviews**__, __**reviews**__,__** reviews**__, __**reviews**__,__** reviews**__, __**reviews**__…(8)_ Como dice la canción que acabo de inventar, por favorcito.

El nombre de este: _Salvatore_, Salvador. Concha, ¿quién los salvará ahora?

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Recen para que se me quite el bloqueo feo :'C

_Rose_.


	21. Gocce d'Giove

¡Hola a todos! Vale, sé que la semana pasada les hice una maldad al dejar el capítulo allí, pero es la idea… el suspenso y todo el chiste para atraparlos en el fic, no me escupan, por favorcito. Esta semana no tardé tanto porque estoy un poco más inspirada y me sentí tan bien de terminar el capítulo que tanto me costaba que ahora se me suma otro reto; de eso se sabrá luego, por ahora no daré ningún tipo de detalles. Ninguno. A nadie. Ni sobornos. **No**.

Disclaimer, como siempre, pensaba poner algo diferente pero… bah, no se me ocurrió nada bueno! Jajaja.  
Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Tampocos son tuyos, así que… me siento bien por decírtelo. _Pútridas rimas…_

Y luego de un terrible resfriado, una Rose recuperada se sienta a corregir éste capítulo **21** ¡Qué orgullo poder decir veintiuno! Espero comprendan que entre cada capítulo que pasa me vuelvo más dramática. Hasta mi propia madre lo nota.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Gocce d'Giove****.**

_Taichi Yagami POV's_

Automáticamente, los tres pares de pies dimos dos pasos hacia atrás y nos miramos unos a los otros de manera sincronizada, como si todo lo que veíamos y hacíamos estuviera planeado por obra de un ser más fuerte y malévolo que las cinco personas que nos encontrábamos en la sala, separadas o juntas, incluso más diabólico que la mujer que se situaba frente a mí.

Si bien ninguna fémina merecía ser maltratada, aún me cuestionaba si ella necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Un trago de veneno, una tajada de maleficio. Algo que le diera a conocer el ardor que producían mis ojos con sólo mirarla de nuevo a la cara. Y los latidos de mi corazón, uno a uno, contados como el final de una historia sombría. La sangre que se me manchaba con sólo pensar en lo que me convirtió.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa —gruñí. Pasó un segundo—. Joe, aléjate de ella.

Kido obedeció y le quitó la mano de la cintura pero no dejaba de mirarla… ¡Cómo se notaba que quería más de ella! Influían asco en mí ambas figuras, por más que ella sonriera… por más que intentara ser perfecta… no concebía mirar ni un gramo de belleza en esa piel.

—Qué mala educación de mi propio hijo, botarme de esa manera de su casa —comentó ella, encogiéndose hombros y bajando la sonrisa a una forma cóncava.

Ambos se divertían de sólo ver nuestros rostros cargados de miedo, confusos y retraídos. Por lo menos yo admitía que lo padecía y estaba intentando ser el valiente del grupo de todos modos.

Me encontraba bastante ocupado mirando a Susumu directamente a los ojos, ella intentaba ocultarlos con la melena más larga a como la recordaba, apagada entre sus finos brazos de madre disfrazada, quería dejarle en claro lo mucho que odiaba su presencia, su aroma, su cuerpo, ella completamente. No la quería cerca. Estaba ensimismado en sólo eso, la mirada frívola que le regalaba a Susumu, olvidándome por largos segundos la existencia de los otros dos pares de pies parados a mi lado, ellos más cerca uno del otro.

Volví mi cabeza a la izquierda, Sora era medio abrazada por Yamato y él empujaba su cabeza hacia su pecho para que no mirara a Kido. O para que éste no la mirara a ella, ahogándola en un mar de rencor como en el que yo comenzaba a hundir a mi progenitora.

Todos tenían miedo. Sentían la presión, olían el peligro.

—Así que… aquí era donde tu abuelito tenía su mansión —continuó con voz cargada de nostalgia, y concluyó con un suspiro—. Yuuko jamás quiso mudarse aquí, pero ya veo que tú fuiste inteligente —hizo una pausa e invitó con una mirada repugnante a Kido para que se acercara a su lado, él obedeció sin quejas aunque yo estuviera allí. Ya me imaginaba la razón—. Y tienes un guardaespaldas que saber hacer muy bien su trabajo.

—Tenía un guardaespaldas —corregí. Joe se puso alerta y me miró como un demonio—. Como oíste, quiero que te largues de mi casa, no quiero que molestes más a mi familia —dije ofendido—. No puedo creer que le pagaras a mi madre para hacer esto.

Ella se carcajeó como arpía, erizando mis vellos. Lentamente, sin sonreír. Sin verdaderamente poder ser feliz.

—¿Todo esto es porque tu madre trabaja de ramera? —se las apostó Kido.

—No —admití lentamente sin interrumpirlo, tampoco quería que me interrumpieran a mí—. Tú… tú sabías que no quería saber nada de ella, aún así y la trajiste aquí. Tú sabías muy bien que Susumu Yagami era mi madre… Sabías todo lo que me hizo… —alcé la vista y lo miré directo a los ojos, temblando por un momento, deseando soportarlo—. ¡Sabías que no quería verla más en toda mi vida! ¡Que ella es lo peor que me pudo ocurrir! ¡Y tuviste los cojones para cogértela!

No la vi llegar.

Sentí la mano de mi madre estrellarse en mi rostro sin vergüenza alguna mientras terminaba de insultar a Joe, mi ex amigo, y al mismo tiempo la metía a ella en todo lo que me ocurría, después de todo así debía ser.

Su mano estaba caliente y llena de su propio trabajo de prostituta. No sabía qué tan bajo pudo caer mi madre hasta un par de años atrás, no sabía ni siquiera qué le había pasado a Eric, su último esposo, cómo se notaba que el feliz matrimonio enmascarado de amor terminó en tragedia. Pero realmente tampoco me importaba qué había ocurrido con su graciosa vida.

Lo que me importaba era sacarla de aquí. No quería verla más, no soportaba el hecho de que me hubiera tocado porque creía haberle quitado todo derecho sobre mí.

—No hables así de tu madre, Taichi, yo no te enseñé esas palabras.

—Me enseñaste más que eso Susumu —disentí.

Cerró los ojos adolorida y quiso falsear una dizque sonrisa, Susumu pasó su mano sobre mi mejilla con un cariño de madre falsa, deseando con todo su corazón jamás haberme golpeado.

Ella podía desear muchas cosas, pero ésta no se le iba a cumplir.

—No puedo creer que pienses de mí de esa forma, Tai —gotas pintorescas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos destruidos, concebí la sensación de un abrazo cuando sus antebrazos se quedaron en mi cuello, inundados de perfume que escondía el olor a sexo que ya había penetrado en su piel y se quedaría permanentemente allí.

Como si una sola caricia fuera capaz de borrar todo el dolor. De borrar su olor. De eliminar el resentimiento.

Intentaba ser fuerte, controlándome a mí mismo para no empujarla y lanzarla contra la pared, luchaba contra lo que ella misma había creado en mí, esa bestia que sonreía ante la tentación de hacer sufrir a alguien y al mismo tiempo dañarme de por vida. Quería controlarme, porque así me lo habían enseñado dos se los espectadores. Matt y Joe. Ya todo estaba lo suficientemente delicado como para que yo también perdiera la cabeza.

Él seguía mirando con insistencia a Sora, acusándola de boca suelta con solo la mirada que ella era incapaz de devolverle, jamás la había visto tan desprotegida y temerosa. Y esa era la parte irónica. En cualquier momento el don defensor de Matt saldría a flote, más allá que un defensor, sus ojos se incendiarían de mera ira.

—Tú nos abandonaste, ¿de qué otra forma puedo pensar acerca de ti? —respondí frío, como si el golpe no me afectara (aunque no era así), y la verdad era que ya había recibido golpes más fuertes que éste.

—Lo hice por tu bien y el de tu hermana —explicó mi madre, Susumu se alejó y secó ella sus propias lágrimas al ver que yo no lo iba a hacer, como al principio de su aventura—. Irme era la solución para que sobrevivieran.

Comenzó a apestar.

—No te necesitábamos, Hikari viviría feliz en Hikarigaoka al cuidado de Sora y yo tenía edad para conseguir un empleo. Esto que está aquí, lo conseguí sin tu ayuda.

Mi madre se sintió obviamente ofendida, incluso respiró profundamente, como si yo fuera un idiota que no veía la realidad. Nadie tenía los mismos ojos.

Movió la cabeza en negación lentamente. Demasiado lento.

—Taichi, estabas en el hospital, estuviste dos meses recuperándote —me recordó cansada.

—Lo sé muy bien, no se me olvida todo lo que hice. Me gradué con honores, me mudé a la casa del padre de mi padre, conseguí un magnífico empleo y viajé por todo el mundo ¿quieres saber algo más de mi vida que te hayas perdido? Tengo veintidós, por si no lo recuerdas…

Me sonrió y yo pensé fallecer.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa de ese tipo en alguien.

Por primera vez era la sonrisa maternal dirigida sólo a mí. La que busqué por años.

Por ese instante me sentí de nuevo como un niño de once, cuando mi madre era una más del montón, la ama de casa, la que le dedicaba amor a sus únicos hijos, sus ojos eran Hikari y sus constantes recaídas, y yo le importaba tanto como su propia vida, pues más de una vez me golpeé con alguien y ella corría a defenderme.

Se me retorcía el corazón por recuerdos en color sepia de las veces que me dijo que me amaba y que estaba feliz por mí, cuando me abrazaba al llegar de la escuela y cuando lo hacía en frente de mis amigos, yo le pedía que se detuviera porque era realmente vergonzoso. Cuando estaba orgullosa de mí.

Si ellos la vieran abrazándome ahora me dirían que era un rico pobre que no podía pagar ni a una buena dama de compañía. Deseaba ahorcarla, que dejara de mirarme de esa forma… incluso prefería que al llegar estuviera sólo Kido y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas aunque él era tres veces más grande que yo. Correr otro tipo de riesgo, no sentirme nostálgico porque mi madre me dejara en la soledad… incluso por más de un simple año.

Aunque su abandono comenzó desde mucho antes… mucho, mucho antes.

No quería sufrir más agarrotamiento en mi corazón.

De sólo pensar lo cruel que era conmigo me hacía odiarla más. Odiarme a mí mismo por ser tan vulnerable con ella. Quería ser frío, que mis sentimientos murieran, que las ganas de llorar se esfumaran. Quería despertar de la pesadilla.

—Felicidades hijo —musitó con dulzura, sus ojos volvieron a empañarse y dio un respingo para agregarle más sazón a la escena. Yo aún no podía digerirla—. De verdad que crecen rápido. Ya me acuerdo cuando estabas en mis brazos al nacer, te amé desde el primer momento…

—Mentirosa —musité.

Ellos me escucharon y voltearon dejando atrás el duelo de miradas, ellos tres luchaban una guerra distinta a la mía.

Estaba peleando contra el pasado que me marcó y definió mi comportamiento completo, lo que opinaba de convertirme en padre algún día y ser hijo de una mujerzuela. Todo a la vez. Contra todo lo que era ahora, con aquella que tenía un pedazo de mí. Susumu guardaba ese pedazo desde el día que salí de su vientre.

—Eres una mentirosa sublime, Susumu —espeté con dureza—. Tú me odias. Yuuko arruinó tu juventud, tú no deseabas tener hijos… pero la boca es el castigo del cuerpo, y mírate, ¡ganaste mamá! —se heló al oírme llamarla así—, tienes dos hermosos hijos y sigues luciendo como una quinceañera. ¡Tienes la fortuna de Eric! ¡Trabajas para la "comunidad"! Y todavía no comprendo por qué te empeñas en jodernos la vida… —de pronto, la conversación comenzó a acalorarse para mí y las palabras salían de mi boca entre temblores y contradicciones internas—. No lo deseaste así, pero tuviste lo que quisiste, te rompen cada noche, sabes que te odiamos y todavía eres capaz de sonreír… ¡Cómo si con eso pudieras arreglarlo todo! ¡Como si no te pesara la maldita cruz que llevas en la espalda!

Era mejor no seguir mirándola porque peores cosas iban a salir de mi boca. Con los puños apretados, aparté de una vez los ojos.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —comenzó ella—. Yo no esperaba tenerte, pero no soy capaz de mentirle a mi propio hijo…

—¡Nos mentiste diez años! ¡Nos mentiste con el trabajo de papá!

Ella se puso de pie y abrió los ojos al doble, pude leer claramente como no quería que habláramos de eso.

—Ese tema no es cuestionable —pronunció con voz ronca. Sus ojos café temblaron al hablar.

—Claro que lo es, Susumu. ¡No tuviste suficiente saliva para decirnos que estaba enfermo, que estaba grave, que era tu culpa que papá quedara inmovilizado! ¡Le arruinaste su futuro también!

—¡Calla tu boca Taichi Yagami!

—No, no lo voy a hacer… cerré mi boca por años y ya no más, mamá.

Dejé de lado la respiración irregular de Sora y las palabras de aliento que el mismo Yamato le daba a ella, ignoré la mirada asombrada de Joe que compartía con Matt por descubrir esa parte de mí.

Mi padre estaba literalmente muerto, lejos de mí y de todos… Susumu se lo había llevado muy aparte y no teníamos la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Ninguno se tragaba eso de España… nadie…

Nos lo debía.

Y todavía era capaz de decir que jamás nos mentiría.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?

Escuché su voz a lo lejos, todos rodamos la mirada por las escaleras mientras Hikari bajaba con los ojos rojos y llorosos, entonces Mimi corrió detrás de ella y la sostuvo para evitar que continuara caminando.

Pero Sora estaba mucho más asustada con el hecho de que ella bajara.

—¡No, Hikari! —el grito de horror de Sora dejaba bastante en claro su estado anímico, la presión de que en cualquier momento Kido sacara el arma y comenzara una balacera la aterraba tanto como a mí y a Yamato en un principio, pero ahora lo único importante era que Kari no se sintiera afectada por ver a Susumu, cosa que ya nadie podía evitar.

Claro que la había visto.

La vio, le gritó desde lo lejos. Mi hermana ahora lloraba, intentando zafarse del agarre de Mimi y Takeru.

Kido se reía, pero yo no podía moverme, intentaba, pero era como si algo me mantuviera pegado al suelo. Intentaba alcanzarla pero estaba muy arriba para mí.

Pronto nos vimos atrapados en un remolino de gritos, los de Sora y los de Hikari, los de Mimi para que no bajara y las carcajadas sonoras de Joe. Las lágrimas de la hija de Susumu combatían en el campo de batalla contra la ira a sus amigos que no la dejaban bajar para escupirle el rostro a quien más odiaba. Porque para Hikari, el recuerdo de nuestra madre era mil veces peor que para mí.

A ella le dolió más.

Me sentí conmovido, como cada vez que ella lloraba, pero hoy era diferente, Hikari estaba completamente deprimida y dolida, seguro sentía que le había mentido y que toda la farsa era para conseguir algo de ella y Susumu.

Hikari fue la primera que me obligó a olvidarme de mi madre, la odiaba tanto como yo, quizás más de lo que una persona puede odiar a otra. Mi hermana perdía los estribos y Sora se calmaba ante la risa cortante de Kido pero aquella paz no nos duró mucho.

Pensé que había sido suficiente y terminé golpeando a mi guardaespaldas directo en el rostro, pero obviamente mis golpes eran cosquillas para él. No tardó en incorporarse y lanzarme contra el mueble, logrando una cadena que hizo que se rompieran varios adornos de vidrio al caer al suelo. Susumu también calló y gritó arrastrándose hasta donde estaban Sora y Matt.

Ahora, extrañamente, él las protegía a ambas.

Hikari dejó de gritar por su dolor y comenzó a interesarse en el mío, el físico y el emocional. Yo no lo podía creer.

—¡Hermano! —ella estaba horrorizada, lo sabía por el tono de su voz. El rompimiento en sus sentimientos, yo casi gritaba que esto no debía estar pasando. No de esta forma, porque el dolor aumentaba más y más.

Esta vez, nadie detuvo a Hikari, seguro estaban más impresionados que ella.

Sora los hizo reaccionar a todos.

—¡Taichi, no! ¡Para ya, Kido! ¡No le hagas daño!

Luego sentí el puñetazo directo en mi cara.

—Basta Taichi —soltó una risotada. Una sola—. Ya sé para qué estás aquí…

Pronto me di cuenta que no se refería a mí, sino a otra persona.

—Sora, sí que eres malísima para cerrar la boca.

El rostro de Joe hizo una mueca de desagrado y no de dolor cuando Hikari lo pateó en la espalda baja, inmediatamente Takeru la tomó por la cintura y la empujó consigo hacia atrás, alejándola del peligro.

—¡Deja a mi hermano!

Todos le temían, ninguno sabía que estuvimos viviendo todo este tiempo bajo el mismo techo con un completo monstruo.

Y aun así, Takeru no la alejó lo suficiente como para salvarla. Kido dio sólo un paso y la tomó del cabello en la coronilla, Kari soltó el peor grito que oí en toda mi vida y Sora seguía forcejeando para que Yamato la dejara correr y ayudar a mi hermana que no paraba de gritar. La escuchaba murmurar que era su culpa, que todo pasaba porque ella había hecho algo realmente malo y que ella merecía ser la maltratada, no Kari.

Yo no me podía levantar aún, era terrorífico sentirme ajeno a mi propio cuerpo y sin control alguno sobre éste, no me sentía ni parpadear. Y respirar era un alcance con doble filo.

—Eres una maldita escurridiza —estaba furioso, ella misma seguía luchando por su vida hasta que Takeru tuvo que intervenir, al menos sus piernas funcionaban bastante bien y podía correr por mí.

La ayuda llegó y Koushiro aprovechó los puñetazos que le daba el novio de Hikari a Joe, para tomar a ésta en brazos y llevarla detrás de las escaleras. Hikari tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba desmayada.

Mimi lloraba desconsolada en la seguridad de las escaleras, no lo podía creer, yo no podía seguir mirando. Quería sacarme los ojos. Era una verdadera lucha la que había entre los dos, el rubio y el de cabello azabache, Takeru iba perdiendo pues ya sangraba por la boca y Joe lo había paralizado más de una vez sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, lo golpeaba en el estómago y él escupía, se reía y hasta lo tentaba para que lo golpeara de nuevo.

Tk estaba furioso por lo que le había hecho a Hikari.

Justo allí reaccioné, lo hice caer al suelo, restregando su rostro contra la sangre del hermano de Matt. Le costaba soportar mis 89 kilos sobre las costillas, por fin le veíamos dificultoso. La mente de Koushiro se sincronizó con lo que yo quería e intentó buscar algo en sus pantalones, pero no lo encontró. Vimos todo en negro.

Allí pensé que todo estaba perfecto.

Pero esperé, porque siempre ocurren estas cosas… y lo sabía. Él se movió y me tumbó sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba en el centro de la sala, derribándola completamente. Ahora, en sus manos poseía el mayor miedo de Sora, ella logró mirarlo con pánico y me miró a mí con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Su lenguaje corporal decía: "corre, me quiere a mí", "sálvalos".

Ella abrió sus manos y Yamato la dejó libre sin querer por el segundo que caminó hasta él.

—Si vas a dispararle a alguien, que sea a mí —Sora tambaleó, pero rectificó con el rostro más serio, con la mandíbula arriba y recta—. Anda, mátame, sabes que quieres matarme.

—¡No seas estúpida, Sora!

Yamato corrió hasta ella y la lanzó al suelo cayendo sobre su propio cuerpo, un pequeño quejido de dolor fue lo único que se escuchó y luego Matt se tomaba el brazo derecho con fuerza, el dolor, estaba herido. Las cosas no iban lo suficientemente bien.

Comprendí entonces que era tiempo de darlo todo o nada.

Le apunté con la cuchilla y él no pareció temer pues un arma blanca no era gran cosa para él, que se había preparado para evitar este tipo de cosas, por supuesto que sabía defenderse de un pobre inexperto con una navaja en su mano. Me vio venir y me apuntó con el arma, pero algo salió terriblemente mal. Fue ella. Fue un milagro.

Joe cayó de rodillas y medio lado, Mimi tenía miedo, temblaba, sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre y lloraba desconsolada.

Fue ella quien hirió a Kido.

El cuchillo grande cayó al suelo bañado en sangre y sus manos enrojecidas la hicieron sentir aún más culpable del ataque.

—¡Lo maté! —gritó sin poder creérselo.

Mimi cayó al suelo también, con las manos tendidas. Sentía el pánico. Ni siquiera yo podía creerme que ella hubiese hecho eso.

No lograba forjar todas las piezas que mis ojos veían. En verdad… Mimi me salvó la vida.

—No… no está muerto —dijo Susumu, poniéndose de pie y aferrándose a Yamato, el único apoyo que tenía mientras tanto.

Pero Joe no se levantaba, sí estaba conciente, pues se retorcía del dolor en la espalda y llevaba sus manos ya sangrientas hacia la herida, lastimándose más al hacerlo. Las cosas no iban tan bien como parecían, ninguno de nosotros pensábamos con claridad la situación. Queríamos sobrevivir y dejar vivos a quienes queríamos.

Poco a poco ella se fue acercando a Mimi, y la abrazó. Sora lloraba con ella sin importar que se manchara de sangre también, estaba allí, ayudándola. Era increíble cómo en tan pocos minutos algo podía cambiar tan drásticamente, de pronto la sangre era el único aroma presente… El más fuerte, el que nos adormecía los ojos y del que queríamos escapar, sólo dos tipos de sangre.

Entonces lo vi levantarse, y grité inmediatamente corriendo lo más cerca que pude.

—¡Mimi, muévete!

Sora reaccionó mucho más rápido y le dio un empujón para que se tropezara con las escaleras y cayera en una seguridad relativa. Kido la atrapó a ella y puso el arma contra su cabeza.

Mi Sora temblaba y yo no pude dejar de pensar que no era la primera vez que pasaba por eso, él ya la había amenazado y hecho este tipo de daño. La torturó mentalmente todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de mí… si tan sólo yo… si habría llegado antes…

Sora cerró sus ojos y no respondió a nada de lo que él le susurraba al oído.

—¡Suéltala pedazo de mierda! —ordenó Yamato, la orden no se cumplió, y, por el contrario, él le apretó más el cuello de la víctima, Sora gritó y comenzó a toser apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Acércate más Ishida, y te aseguro que le vuelo la cabeza. ¡¿Eso quieres?

Yamato carraspeó vencido, Koushiro no se sentía mejor, pues Mimi estaba luchando contra lo que veía y él rezaba en silencio para que no le pasara nada a su hermana. Seguro, si no hubiera un arma de por medio, ya se le hubiera lanzado encima, pues estaba completamente furioso. Era la segunda vez que lograba ver a Izzy llorando.

Miraba a todos lados buscando la oportunidad, de pronto me vi buscando a mi madre, rodé mi vista por la habitación catastrófica y quedé detrás de las escaleras, dónde Takeru cerraba los ojos y golpeaba el suelo derrotado. Susumu estaba con Hikari y ella seguía desmayada, era más que obvio que Joe la había lastimado más que a las otras dos, o al menos eso por ahora, pues un mínimo movimiento y Sora estaría acompañando a su padre.

Estaba seguro que ella sólo pensaba en eso. En que de un segundo a otro podían apagarse las luces y así ser llevada lejos.

Ella quería eso. Había dicho que morir era su decisión, ella sólo debía hablar.

Pero lo que esperábamos no llegó por nuestros ojos, sino directo a nuestros oídos. Las sirenas se oyeron desde la otra calle y poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono, Sora no abrió los ojos pero todos los demás sí lo hicimos.

—Maldición…

Yamato lo tomó como la peor señal y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No se suponía que la policía llegara ahora, no ahora que él tenía a Sora bajo su poder y la mayoría estábamos mal heridos. Alguien los había llamado y apenas aparecían. Seguro algún vecino que escuchó los gritos sintió que estábamos en peligro, pero el momento estaba mal planeado.

Seguro ellos tenían experiencia en esto pero no sabían que a Kido no le importaba matar a una persona más.

Esa persona era Sora.

Y a todos en la habitación, hasta a Susumu, nos importaba su vida.

—Ni se muevan, Sora puede morir.

Ella ni se inmutó.

Todos escuchamos atentos el forceo en la puerta principal y la trasera, entraron dos guardias primero, él miró la escena con rapidez y comenzó a hablarle Kido, dándole las instrucciones principales.

—Baja el juguetito, chico —le dijo Kido al policía, como si fuera mil veces más que él—. La chica está en mi poder.

De pronto el montón de uniformados estuvo dentro de nuestra casa, eran diez hombres contra un pobre loco que quería matar a la mujer de mi vida. Estaba frustrado, ya no sabía cómo actuar, qué pensar, correr, pedirle que me matara a mí… Un cambio, dinero o lo que fuera, pero que la dejara en paz.

Sora tenía las mejillas y el cuello cubiertos de la sangre de Joe, me dolía verla porque por segundos pensaba que ya estaba muerta, con los ojos cerrados, y casi ni veía el miedo en su cuerpo, estaba confiando que toda ella estaba bien. A veces el ajetreo en su pecho se volvía invisible y parecía dejar de respirar.

Mi corazón se astillaba más y más.

—Deje a la chica, y ponga el arma en el suelo.

Kido se rió, pero Sora le calló hablando por primera vez.

—Estoy lista —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Dispara Joe, mátame.

—¡No! —le grité con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Por lo que más quieras, ya déjala! Sí, nos dijo la verdad y por eso estamos aquí, pero perdónala. Ella tuvo miedo, tiene miedo, ¡es todo lo que quieres! ¡Asustar a la gente! ¡Listo! ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Déjala en paz!

—No, lo que quiero es que sepan quien manda, Taichi. Y tú ya no eres mi jefe.

Mimi dejó escapar un grito agudo y Tk uno más bien con voz gutural. Era lo último que veríamos de ella, pero Sora se reía, se reía como una idiota… listo, lo había dicho, Sora era una maldita estúpida por arriesgar su vida para salvarnos a nosotros.

Siempre tenía que menospreciar su vida… era una egoísta… sabía que la amaba… y aún así sonreía al morir. Sabía el daño que me hacía por dentro.

Aunque Kido disparara, los policías igual ganarían. ¿Entonces, qué hacía él allí aún? No había más salida, y él no se iba a marchar hasta que Sora estuviera muerta, y nosotros también.

—No tengo miedo, Tai —respondió con una sonrisa que para mí significó más bien una cachetada. Como si me restregara más el hecho de disfrutar mi sufrimiento.

Ya no lo aguanté, estaba llorando. No podía hacer nada para salvarla, estaba en una mortificación conmigo mismo, mientras los oficiales seguían intentando hacer entrar en razón a Kido, cosa que no iba a pasar. Yo sólo quería detener todo.

Corrí hasta ellos pero no fui muy rápido, noté cómo las venas de mi ex guardaespaldas se marcaban sobre su mano y apretaba el gatillo para poder terminar con Sora. La amaba… y la estaba perdiendo en manos de quien creía mi amigo, se iría, no la vería sonreír nunca jamás, se llevaría consigo el recuerdo de lo único que podía más que a mi familia, mi alma, mi soledad, mi compañía, mi silencio, mis palabras… todo se estaba hundiendo.

Pero no ocurrió.

Sora comenzó a reírse y al poco rato Susumu también, Yamato guardó la calma y suspiró al ver como los oficiales corrían hasta Joe y lo ponían contra la pared, soltando al fin el agarre de Sora. La pesadilla había terminado.

El amor de mi vida, la única mujer que amaba estaba viva. Jamás la había visto más hermosa, más viva que nunca, renaciendo de nuevo, viendo como el nuevo día se asomaba en sus mejillas achatadas por la risa. Su rostro soñador…

Caminé hasta ella y la abracé como si fuera la única manera de seguir viviendo. Tocarla, sentirla, su respiración en mi cuello, sus manos en mi espalda acariciándome. Aún no podía hablar de la emoción, todos estábamos vivos…

—Lo siento —musitó con ligereza, como si sus palabras fueran susurros del viento, sin apresuro ni obligación, salieron de forma natural—. Siento mucho haberte preocupado…

—Ya estás bien —la aparté más y miré su rostro. Sora seguía brillando, seguía saliendo de la pesadilla, cómo deseaba jamás haberla imaginado muerta… con el corazón negro.

Su hermano corrió hasta ella y tuve que apartarme, lloraron juntos. Medité durante los segundos de felicidad que compartían los hermanos Takenouchi, algo estaba trucado.

Entonces, como si pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba, mi madre me tocó el hombro despertándome de mis cavilaciones, como cuando era pequeño y soñaba con algo terriblemente malo. Jamás me sentí tan aliviado de que ella estuviera aquí.

—Luego me dices que mi trabajo no sirve.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como mi trabajo es éste, sabes… también debo protegerme de hombres como él, cariño. Obviamente, siempre hay un momento donde los revisamos para que no nos hagan daño, esta vez salió muy bien…

Y por eso los tres, Sora, Yamato y mi madre, estaban sonriendo y despreocupados, ellos sabían que ella estaría viva. Susumu quitó las balas antes de salir de la habitación. Ahora el asunto era otro, ¿cómo tomar la evidencia? ¿Qué haríamos para hundirlo en la prisión? Un simple acoso no sería suficiente para alejarlo de Sora, y sin una herida grave no había cadena perpetua.

Mi hermana seguía desmayada, y aún quedaba solucionar temas apartes con Susumu.

¿Y es que jamás iba a terminar la noche?

.

.

.

_Hikari Yagami POV's_

Cuando abrí los ojos, chillé del desespero. Me encontraba en el sofá del salón de trabajo de Takeru, él estaba a mi lado con una bolsa de hielo en el estómago, me sonrió tal y como me gustaba, del lado perfecto, con los ojos achicándose, como si fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra; pronto comenzó a carcajearse y se llevó las manos al abdomen, estaba herido. Allí comprendí que todo lo que había visto y escuchado no era un sueño.

En la madrugada escuchamos los gritos de Tai, estaba discutiendo con alguien. Takeru no me dejaba salir y me lanzaba sobre la cama una y otra vez para que dejara de luchar y así escapar, pero llegó ese momento donde Mimi entró a mi habitación, estaban preocupados y Koushiro muy pálido. No dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, hasta que decidí hacerlo. Pateé al doctorcito en la entrepierna y corrí en dirección al primer piso.

Allí estaba ella. No tuve la necesidad de verla al rostro porque sabía cómo era mi madre por detrás. Lo sabía, porque fue lo último que vi de ella, la espalda. Y ese recuerdo se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo… porque siempre nos dio eso a su familia.

Me dolía la cabeza, y pasé mis manos por el cabello para peinármelo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Hizo un esfuerzo gigante para mirarme de frente y soportar algo que no quería decir. Ya comenzaba a asustarme.

—Kari, pensé que te pasaría algo terrible —le regalé una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad, pero no me dio tiempo de más nada porque él ya me estaba abrazando, protegiéndome en su pecho varonil, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

Recordaba eso también. La sangre que emanaba de Tk cuando corría a golpearse con Kido. Era todo un valiente, un héroe… de no ser por él, seguro yo estaría peor que con un simple dolor de cabeza. Quizás hasta sin cabeza…

—Fue gracias a ti —le respondí con amor bañado en cada palabra—. Eres mi héroe, de nuevo.

Volvió a carcajearse, pero esta vez no le dolió.

—Tranquila… ya todo terminó —Tk acercó su mano a la mía y la tomó con fuerza para luego depositar un simple beso en mi frente. Cerré los ojos ante ese gesto fascinante, cada cosa que viniera de él me resultaba perfecta—. Aunque te confesaré algo… la verdad quien te llevó a un lugar seguro fue Izzy. Le debes las gracias.

—¡¿Qué? —grité sin poder creérmelo, rodé los ojos con resignación—. ¿Izzy? ¡Ay, maldición!

—¿Qué vocabulario es ese, señorita Yagami? —me reprendió con comedia.

Yo chasqué la lengua.

—Uno muy bueno que nunca quise usar.

Luego de unas pocas risas hubo un silencio espeluznante por un largo rato, Tk tomaba mi mano callando algo en lo que yo ya había comenzado a pensar desde que abrí los ojos. Susumu.

Pero en ningún momento le pregunté dónde se encontraba, pues realmente me valía un pepino lo que le ocurriera, si se la habían llevado a la cárcel, estaba bien, si estaba en un hospital malherida, estaba más que bien ahora sin tener que pensar en ella. Me alegraba mucho que Tk estuviera perfecto, sonriente como cada día.

Aunque seguía callando.

—¿Ocurre algo, Tk? —le pregunté por fin, él no estaba listo pero se vio en el labor de soltar una bomba.

—Quieren hablar contigo.

Yo rechiné los dientes pero me mantuve lo más calmada que pude.

—¿Quién?

Takeru no me respondió, pero me tomó de la mano aún más fuerte que antes para levantarme y así salir a enfrentarme a lo que me esperaba allí afuera. Un funcionario en especial charlaba con Koushiro, lo pasé por alto. Otros cuantos todavía estaban recogiendo evidencias mientras que en las escaleras, Sora seguía inmóvil mirando al espacio sin notar la nueva presencia de Tk y la mía.

Corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.

—¡Por fin despertaste!

Sora estaba realmente feliz, pero al igual que Tk, estaba llena de sangre. Ver el suelo de la sala era realmente espantoso pues el olor a azufre no desaparecía y yo me seguía preguntando dónde estaba Joe Kido. Él sí era importante.

—Algún día iba a hacerlo —le respondí más calmada. No sabía si estaba bien que ella me contara lo que ocurrió, quizá debí rogarle a Takeru un poco más para que me dijera todos los hechos pero él se había negado sutilmente. Yo podía preguntar sutilmente también. Aunque no fuera a él—. ¿Y los demás?

Sacudió la cabeza pensando palabras para decir correctamente.

—Kou está siendo interrogado por Ken, el agente encargado del caso; cosas de rutina, nada alarmante. Quizá también te interroguen a ti, aunque no había sangre tuya por ningún lado, y estás casi limpia —Sora suspiró sin mirarme, Tk se sentó al otro lado de ella, así ocupamos toda la escalera entre los tres que no éramos demasiado gruesos—. Mimi está descansando, para ella fue difícil y la tendrán en vigilancia un tiempo, lastimó a Joe para salvar a Tai, está en shock —yo me asusté—. Se le pasará… eso nos dijo el policía que la interrogó.

Faltaban más personas.

—Yamato… está… con Joe y dos oficiales más, me pidió que me quedara aquí y que por ninguna razón subiera, ellos están en la habitación de Kido. Ya sabes cómo son, no sé por qué no se lo llevan de una buena vez.

—¿Irás al juzgado?

—Debo hacerlo —admitió ella, no quería hacerlo—. También espero mi turno para hablar con el oficial Ichijouji.

Inmediatamente ella señaló al hombre que hablaba con Koushiro, un hombre muy joven para ser oficial encargado de un caso entero, tenía un rostro joven y sublime. Delicado y fino.

—¿Y mi hermano?

Sora y Tk se miraron, ambos dijeron algo en un juego de ojos rojizos y azulosos.

—Ven conmigo —Takeru volvió a tomarme de la mano y me abrazó mientras subíamos las escaleras negras.

Justo allí comencé a pensar en lo peor que le pudo ocurrir a Taichi. Porque todos estaban muy callados al respecto y no querían hablarme del tema, hasta Sora había callado y pedido el consentimiento de Tk antes de decir algo, pero él no se lo dio. Ahora me subía por las escaleras, esperando que lo que fuera que me encontrara arriba no fuera tan malo como para tirarme a morir.

La noche no había terminado. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

Al pasar frente al reloj gigante me fije que no eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada… hacía frío y apenas habían encendido el calentador, y sin embargo, yo sudaba de los nervios pues subimos hacia el tercer piso con extrema lentitud.

Tk no me soltó la mano en ningún momento, hasta incluso al estar frente a la puerta de Taichi, me sonrió para darme confianza y besó mis labios con mucho cuidado, como si fueran de porcelana. Acto seguido, tocó la puerta con sutileza.

Justo allí soltó mi mano y me dejó a la espera de algo mejor que no sabía si llegaría.

Taichi abrió la puerta, tenía otra ropa, mucho más cómoda y sin manchas de sangre, como el resto de las personas. Pese a lo ocurrido, también decoraba su rostro con un moretón en la frente.

Yo lo abracé, y no él a mí como ocurriría normalmente, no lo quería dejar escapar. No quería dejarlo solo jamás.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunté en el agarre del abrazo de cariño puro—. ¿Te hirieron más?

—Estoy perfectamente, pequeña —me juró.

Tai se apartó de mí y me dejó de frente a la mujer que más odiaba, ella seguía allí con Taichi.

Lo observé a él con todo el odio en la mirada, cambiaba completamente ese cariño y despreocupación de momentos atrás para la rabia y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para destruirla justo ahora. Aunque esa no era ni una gota del odio completo que sentía hacia ella.

Maldición, no quería que me viera… Ni quería verla.

La aborrecía.

—¿Por qué no te largas ya?

Ella iba a articular algo, pero cerró su boca unos segundos más, se rió, mi madre soltó una carcajada lenta y paciente.

—Estaba preocupada —dijo ella, bajando la mirada, evitando mis ojos.

—Siempre estás preocupada, años de preocupación te hicieron arrugas y te sacaron canas multicolores, ¿no es así, Susumu? —respondí como si vomitara.

Taichi me guió hasta su cama y me sentó en ella, me negué a sentarme al lado de Susumu y me mantuve lo más unida que me fue posible al cuerpo de mi hermano. No estaba asustada, sólo sentía que si la tenía más cerca de lo que ya había estado, iba a estallar y sabría Dios qué sería de mí.

—Hikari… ¿podrías darle una oportunidad de hablar?

No pude digerir eso.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Estás drogado o qué, hermano? ¡Cómo le voy a dar una oportunidad a esta… esta… arpía!

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Anda, descárgate, hija.

—¡No me llames así! ¡Yo no quiero tener una madre como tú!

Taichi me abrazó para controlarme, sólo fue un pequeño abrazo ya que enseguida él se puso se cuchillas frente a mí y me obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Al menos sus ojos me reflejaban la calma que necesitaba en estos momentos.

—Kari, cielo, linda, te lo ruego, escúchala.

Miré en sus ojos con detalle una vez más, cada silueta y cambio de color dentro de ellos. En verdad deseaba que le diera una oportunidad a ella, yo me resistí en el primer momento, pero una vez la vi, sólo su dorso, quise darle la pequeña ocasión de explicarse, no porque la quisiera realmente, sino por hacer feliz a Taichi. Él era lo que me quedaba, la razón que tenía para no odiar mi apellido.

—Si tienes algún otro insulto, quiero decir… algo que decirme, hazlo.

—Saldrá en el momento que deba salir.

Ella asistió, sabiendo que así sería, y prosiguió a hablar con un tono cortado.

—Quiero disculparme, con ambos. Ahora que están los dos presentes —ella suspiró y clavó sus ojos en uno a la vez, pasándolos de Tai a mí, de mí a Tai—. Sé que no he sido la mejor madre y…

—Ni siquiera actúas como una —la corregí—. ¡Crecí con Taichi como la única figura paterna que tenía, Sora era quien ocupaba tu lugar! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Ella tenía quince años! Sora se preocupaba más por mí de lo que tú te preocupaste en toda tu vida.

—Sabes que no es cierto, Kari. Yo siempre los quise, pero…

—Pero no tuviste el valor para contarnos la verdad —respondió Tai por ella. Eso la atrapó—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de Eric jamás?

Ella suspiró y hundió la cabeza en sus piernas bien formadas.

—Pensé que me odiarían, juraba que no lo iban a aceptar porque ustedes amaban a su padre y no… todavía les dolía lo que le había ocurrido a Yuuko.

—Nos duele aún —recordé—. Y claro que te odiamos. Te fuiste y nos dejaste a nuestra suerte.

—¡Yo no quería!

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —bramé, estrellando mis puños contra las piernas, me estaba molestando e irritando rápidamente.

Pronto a la mujer le costaba hablar y lloraba a diestra y siniestra, pensaba que era un buen teatro, y hasta me sentía idiota por haberle dado una oportunidad.

En realidad, hasta era su culpa lo que papá había sufrido.

Yuuko. Papá era un hombre muy joven y feliz, aún lo es, suponiendo que seguía vivo en alguna parte. Él estaba aparentemente bien aquella noche, sí, cojeaba un poco pero a ambos se nos hacía difícil ver a nuestro propio padre salir por la puerta con sus maletas, prometiéndonos en nuestros oídos que regresaría y nos llevaría con él. La noche que mi padre comenzó a ser atacado por una enfermedad. Ella jamás… jamás lo ayudó.

Eso jamás ocurrió. Ninguno de los dos cumplió la promesa, pero sabíamos que la promesa de nuestro padre no estaba en sus manos, sino en las del destino que le permitirían seguir vivo o no.

Taichi y yo sabíamos que todo era culpa de nuestra madre, ella lo dañó y lo consumió poco a poco, chupó cada una de sus minas y las riquezas que tenía para mi hermano, dejándonos sólo esto… la casa donde vivíamos ocho personas, ahora siete.

Ella no contestó.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Sí —la escuché hablar apenas me puse de pie—. Yo quise quedarme con todo lo que tenía Yuuko.

Una vez lo admitió, dejé que mi ira se consumiera en mis puños, enrojeciéndolos. Me lancé sobre ella olvidando que era la mujer que me había dado la vida, y también, la que me la había quitado por un momento.

Golpeé sus hombros sin demasiada fuerza y llegué al punto donde las lágrimas terminaron ganando la batalla de mi cuerpo. Lloré como si la vida se me fuera en ello, era su culpa que mi padre estuviera enfermo, que casi muriera… ¡que quizá estuviera muerto! ¡Que jamás nos dijera dónde estaba! ¡Adónde ir para buscarlo! ¡Nada! ¡No quedaba nada de valor acerca de ella en mi corazón! ¡Estaba vacío y esa _su_ culpa!

¿Por qué todas eran así? ¡Mimi, Sora…! ¿Yo también intentaría matar a Tk un día? No podía con la presión que se vivía en la habitación de Tai. Me sentí a miles de metro bajo el mar, apunto de ahogarme, con miles de litros y litros de agua sobre mí.

—¿Por qué, mamá? —musité con las lágrimas a flor de piel. Lloraría siempre por dentro, estaba hecha jirones desde el 25 de octubre—. ¡Por qué!

—Porque era una estúpida, y cuando conocí a Eric no lo evité, estaba cegada por cosas materiales. No tenía un esposo, no podía ir detrás de él. Él debía luchar solo… sí lo quiso él —tambaleó un poco más mientras se acercaba a mí y encorvaba su dorso para tener mi estatura—. Mírame Kari, ¿crees que estoy mintiendo?

Podía contar cada temblor que hacía su corazón marcado en el ojo, sus pestañas largas bañadas en lágrimas, al cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejar escapar lágrimas que tocarían suelos lejanos porque, después de todo, estábamos distanciadas y no podíamos volver en ello.

Estábamos tan separados que era increíble creer que seguíamos siendo familia con la misma sangre. Las lágrimas de mi madre caían sobre Venus, y las mías venían desde Júpiter, recordando que Tai estaba incluso más cerca de mí… en Marte. Colocar a mi padre era mucho más difícil pues aún dudaba que se encontrara en la misma galaxia. En otro universo… oculto… invisible.

—¿Sabes cómo son los monstruos, Susumu? ¿Crees en ellos? —cuestioné aún mirándola de frente, tragándome las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella con un tono de voz cortante y agonizante; no era lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba escuchar ahora. Que una niña de dieciocho años le dijera en cara lo que era en verdad—. Sé que yo soy un monstruo.

Todos sabíamos que era mucho más que eso.

—¡Deja ya de mentir! Sé honesta, Susumu —le grité, bañada en la furia interna de mi sangre hirviendo—.Ni siquiera nos dijiste que te ibas, no te preocupaste en avisarnos después ¿crees que para mí fue fácil descubrirte con ese hombre? ¡Arruinaste la inocencia que quedaba! ¡Jamás volví a ser la misma! ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No entiendes que no te queremos! ¡Que por más que desees borrar algo, ya está escrito, ya lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás…!

Los dos temblaron, ella y Tai.

—Creí que cuando regresaste a verlo dirías algo, dirías que todo estaba bien, nos llevaría contigo ¡pero no! ¡Viniste para llevarte más dinero de Taichi! ¡Porque sólo sirves para eso! ¡Taichi y yo no te necesitamos!

—Pero yo los necesito a ustedes —gritó ella por primera vez, quebrándose en miles de pedazos—. Necesito que me perdonen… —hubo en silencio matador que consumió poco a poco mis neuronas dejándolas cansadas. Ni Tai ni yo responderíamos a eso—. Eric está enfermo conmigo y tenía que olvidar eso que viví en Rusia, vine a Japón pero no quise regresar a Odaiba, Kido me llamó, y yo acepté con la ilusión de poder verlos y así aclarar todo —internamente me dice una pregunta que callé: ¿qué ocurrió con Eric?—. Cuando los vi no sabía cómo actuar, me sentía culpable, no podía creerlo. Además de eso, me alegró poder ver a mis hijos…

Seguía siendo una vieja cochina.

Para mí todo seguía siendo una mala actuación de mal gusto. Ella se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y siguió contándonos sus malos ratos.

—Ustedes saben que yo hago esto porque lo necesito…

—Susumu, comenzaste a hacerlo cuando perdiste el control —le recordó Tai con dulzura, a pesar que su mirada era completamente dura y casi inanimada—. Una vez que pisas esa tierra es difícil sacar los pies del barro ¿no es así? Más aún limpiar las botas…

Tuvo miedo y me miró con el mismo insertado en los ojos canelas.

—Ustedes, mis hijos, son lo único que me queda —dijo—. Quiero empezar de cero y yo… lo siento mucho, sé que por mi culpa se quedaron sin un padre y sin una verdadera madre… Y haré todo lo posible por repararlo, sé que estuvo muy mal y quiero solucionar todo, por eso no me he ido aún, quiero luchar por el cariño de mis hijos.

Yo bajé la mirada, aún resentida.

Pero Tai no se resistió más y la abrazó, su lenguaje corporal me dijo más de una vez que quería hacerlo, gritaba por estar en los brazos de su madre y por fin lo hacía. Dejé de mirarlo, pues pensaba que el desprecio a la escena por mi parte arruinaría la alegría de mi hermano, mas me valía mierda lo que ella sintiera.

—Todos cometemos errores, mamá —le dijo Tai. Yo comencé a prestar atención—. Ahora debes ocuparte de ser feliz, creo que todos, hasta las personas más malas, merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Lo que él decía era verdad, pero en mi cabeza no me cabían las palabras perdón y Susumu en una misma oración, me negaba a ello.

Nos alejó de lo que más anhelábamos y con decir que lo sentía no podía repararlo, ella admitía que vino a Japón sin querer buscarnos, y en verdad, encontrarnos con Kido había sido una casualidad terrorífica. Y la oportunidad de oro para ella.

Juraba que estaba mintiendo, no podía creer que se arrepintiera en tan poco tiempo… Obviamente, las cosas no funcionaron con Eric y conmigo tampoco, era terca y más difícil que Taichi de convencer. Cuando algo se me metía en la cabeza, era muy difícil cambiar de opinión.

Si tan sólo, ella me hubiera dicho que se marcharía porque amaba a Eric Tanabe, yo tuviera al menos esa pequeña razón para perdonarla, **amor**, pero ni eso. Y el _amor maternal_ era casi una grosería para mí. Ella se fue callada, lanzándonos a la nada, con la boca cerrada. Las últimas palabras se dijeron en casa, antes de irme a Hikarigaoka. Recuerdo la expresión de su rostro cuando la vi besando a aquel hombre adinerado. En nuestro departamento. Sin poder tragármelo.

—Lo siento, hija —eso iba para mí—. Eric, ya puedes marcharte.

Sin dar explicaciones, se volteó y entró a su habitación con un rostro que daba a conocer su descontento. Yo corrí y no quise verla más nunca, nunca la había visto hasta esta noche.

Aunque ella no se marchara inmediatamente, jamás se nos comunicó que se iría, no le importó que su hijo estuviera en coma, sólo recuerdo al médico de cabecera decirme que ella lo había ido a _visitar_, y esa información fue asegurada por la madre de Sora, que también visitaba a mi hermano antes de que yo lo hiciera un mes después del accidente.

Yo también tardé, pero al menos no lo abandoné.

—¿Kari? —me llamó mi hermano, yo volteé y me encontré con ambos rostros contentos.

—¿Sí?

Él me pidió que me acercara y lo hice, con lentitud pero llegué a su lado.

—Hermana, yo sé que tienes un corazón muy grande. Sé que puedes perdonar a mamá, busca dentro de ti, intenta recordar nuestros días en la antigua casa.

Busqué y busqué algo que me atara… pero por más que quería aterrizar en algún recuerdo siempre me encontraba con una puerta cerrada con candado. Porque yo misma me había negado pensar en ello.

No podía hacerlo. Sólo encontraba imágenes de las noches donde ella se iba de muy tarde y mi padre llegaba tan cansado que ignoraba la ausencia de Susumu; los gritos de la otra noche, cuando él prometió llevarnos y nunca lo hizo, su herida, su enfermedad, la silla de ruedas, Toshiko con Sora, ella cuidándonos… No encontraba momentos que me abrazaran a _mi madre_. Tai vivió más con ella y conoció la mejor parte, el amor de una madre real.

Yo me crié por una chica con tres años más de los que yo tenía, y ella era la familia que tenía… mis amigos eran la única razón para seguir adelante, ellos y Takeru.

—Lo siento —negué lentamente—. No puedo.

Susumu, esa que tanto odiaba con todo mi corazón y tanto daño me había hecho, se levantó de la silla y me extendió la mano con una sonrisa transparente.

—Al menos conoces mis sentimientos, sabes que te amo.

—Pero dudo de ellos.

—Por ahora, Hikari —acercó más la mano para recordarme que estaba allí—. Sé que no olvidarás esta noche, y que algún día, quizá no mañana o este mes, seguro dentro de unos cuantos años más… en tu corazón se borre esa oscuridad hacia mí y me permitas quererte como antes.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No prometeré nada —te di un empujón a su mano, negándome a tomarla.

Susumu esbozó una media sonrisa picarona.

—Sabes que… exactamente eso que acabas de hacer, ese gesto, esa acción la hizo tu padre antes de marcharse…

—Qué bueno —admití—. Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

No había más nada que hacer, la odiaría… yo no podía abrirme más de allí, incluso debía agradecerme mucho pues era casi un sueño que yo me atreviera a hablarle. Era un milagro que dejara que me tocara, que yo la tocara a ella. Quise escupir un adiós pero no salió de mi garganta, sólo me di media vuelta y bajé las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, allí me lancé sobre mi cama y en los brazos de Tk.

Lloré.

Lloré como si mi vida dependiera de las lágrimas que regaban mis mejillas y el pecho de Tk, donde caían las gotas saladas, como si cada lágrima borrara todo lo que había dicho Susumu y así dejar de sentirme culpable por negarle la bendición del perdón a la mujer que me había dado la vida.

Esto no era una discusión de una adolescente con su madre porque no la dejara ir a una fiesta, normalmente la chica se enojaría y no le hablaría por lo menos por tres días y luego, de la nada, se volverían a hablar como cada día. Con ella y conmigo no ocurría eso, esto incumbía muchas otras cosas. Por eso no ocurriría jamás.

Me daba cuenta que mi corazón era realmente apretado y solamente dejaba entrar a quien yo quería, no dejaba que alguien me quisiera si yo no lo deseaba, allí estaba Koushiro… jamás le di la oportunidad con todas las ganas, y allí estaba Takeru, a quien le abrí todas las puertas sin que él las tocara.

Tenía que ser fuerte y poner todo donde debía estar. Por momentos deseaba correr y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Con qué razón? No había razón para perdonarla. No porque deseara algo significaba que se hiciera realidad, aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones… un "lo siento, quiero empezar de cero" no servía. Ni para mí, ni para ella.

—Todo estará bien, pequeña —me animó su voz alegre y canturria.

Me abracé lo más que pude al cuerpo de Tk, no quería dejarlo escapar, pensaba que si me movía un centímetro más del lado contrario todo terminaría, él se iría y me quedaría llorando sola. De nuevo.

—Kari, Kari —me volvió a llamar, ahora por mi nombre. Tk tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza y lo alzó para que lo mirara sólo a él—. No llores, por favor, es mi culpa… debí haberte dicho que ella seguía aquí… No sabía que…

Lo callé, dejé mis dedos enredados en su cabello y lo besé, lo besé como jamás lo había besado… Nunca llegamos a ese punto de comernos entre mordiscones el uno al otro, hasta ahora. Adoraba su olor, sus labios y su boca que me hacía olvidar todo mi dolor, al mismo tiempo que me perdonaba y me daban más ganas de vivir para seguir probando su lengua de Dios. Sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándome y llenándome de energía para continuar despierta en la noche… además de ser quien más durmió.

—Hazme olvidarlo, Tk… —le pedí—. Hazme olvidar esto que siento, hazme sonreír una vez más… —imploré llena de lágrimas, sin dejar de besarlo.

El silencio se creo para mis oídos, aunque en mi cabeza lograba escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sincronía con el mío creando la explosión de partículas, activando la diversión y las cándidas sonrisas en mi rostro, lo miré a los ojos y pensé que todo era maravilloso.

No necesitaba más nada, sólo el amor que Tk me daba.

Varias caricias después y miradas reconfortantes, me decidí levantar de la cama. Él estaba a mi lado, miraba al techo en la oscuridad y sus ojos azules eran la única luz que veía en la habitación, aunque en cualquier momento pudiera amanecer.

Takeru volteó y me sonrió con gracia, recogió mis cabellos y me abrazó más hacia él.

—No dormirás, ¿verdad?

—Ya no.

La verdad era que no podía dormir con él a mi lado. El sólo contacto de nuestros cuerpos me estremecía, aún con ropa y con las intensiones más puras de velar mis sueños y protegerme de las pesadillas, siendo él el caballero que me salvara en cada una de ellas, llenándome de más besos ardientes y románticos como los de minutos antes.

—No tengas miedo —me dijo—. Yo me quedaré para cuidarte —me recordó con voz ronca, besando mi cabellera.

—No es eso…

—Déjamelo a mí —insistió con una sonrisa—. Tú sigues un poco mal, descansa, mañana solucionaremos lo demás, después de todo, no hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer más que mantenernos en paz.

Tenía razón.

—Tk, ya es de mañana —le corregí apuntando a la ventana, donde comenzaba a verse un destello más claro.

—Sólo duerme pequeña, que mis labios te dormirán y los mismos te despertarán.

Entonces presionó sus labios sobre los míos una vez más.

Intenté no pensar en lo que ya había ocurrido y me abracé a él. Viniera quien viniera… ya todo había terminado, la marea bajaba al ponerse el sol y la luna se perdía al otro lado del horizonte. Todo seguía el camino que debía correr y así yo podía dormir tranquila una vez más, sólo que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

Sana y salva.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Ajá! ¡Los asusté! ¿Creían que Kari y Tk iban a tener algo, no? ¡Mentes perversas! Vale, vale. A mí me gustó mucho el capítulo, totalmente Yagami, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Piensan igual?

Pues ya, por fin se supo qué ocurrió con el padre de Taichi y Hikari, o algo así… Faltan ciertos clavos que se me quedan por fuera, pero todo tiene su ritmo, se hace con calma. Lento se goza más ;). ¡Démosle un aplauso a Susumu por salvar a Sora! Siendo sincera, fue mi parte favorita, la riña y los puñetazos, cuando Tk defendió a Kari ¿no pensaron _'vamos Tk, tú puedes, dale en las pelotas'_ o algo similar? Yo hasta me emocioné, creo que la cuestión me salió bien.

No sé qué me pasa últimamente con Tai, quiero decir… amo narrar como él, me siento casi tan cómoda como cuando lo hago siendo Sora. Sale naturalmente, y me he focalizado un pelito más en el amor, que se demuestre mucho, mucho. Van a ver cómo después de esto la historia da otro girón en Sora.

Me gustó mucho la reacción que tuve el capítulo anterior, me esperaba una patada, un escupitajo pero todo salió muy bien y me hicieron subir el ánimo todos sus comentarios, como siempre les agradezco que me animen a escribir más. Que me agreguen a mis cuentas en twitter y facebook me hace mucho más feliz, ¡que en verdad les guste el fic! Muchas gracias a todos ustedes: _Aldinn, Black Sweet, Zuzufire, rockpink94, nOck-nOck, Kazeminami, Puchisko, Draven Gleon5 & Puppi25nov. _Espero esta semana vuelvan a dejar su amor plasmado en palabras, amo releer sus **reviews** cuando me siento de malas, ¡me alegra mucho tener su apoyo siempre!

Ahora… ¿qué creen ustedes que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué pasará con Sora ahora que está a «salvo»? ¿Kari perdonará algún día a Susumu? ¿Mimi se recuperará del caos? ¿Joe perseguirá de nuevo a Sora? ¿Izzy le perdonará la vida al Ingeniero que le dictó clases a sus hermanas? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente!

El nombre de este capítulo viene, principalmente de una canción de la banda _Train_ (Drops of Jupiter), pero aunque el capítulo no tiene mucho que ver con la canción, me gustó el simple nombre y como se dieron cuenta le cambié la analogía un poco.

Con esta nueva nota de autora los dejaré, esperando que tengan una semana productiva y llena de colores, disfruten cada instante y ¡ríanse de todo! Un beso. Y los dejo con una frase de uno de mis autores favoritos.

_"Los sueños mueren únicamente cuando una persona muere, antes de esto cualquier sueño puede ser cumplido__".  
**Oscar Wilde.**_

_Rose._


	22. Buonanotte

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? Pues espero que muy bien. Sí, ya sé que tuve un pequeño retrazo… a causa de… no sé, no me gusta pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir. Escribía cada dos días y muy poco, algo que no aportaba demasiado y me ponía tensa… suelo trabajar bien bajo presión pero ahora ningún tipo de presión me funciona. Les juro que quiero arrancarme la cabeza y lanzarla a la basura. No sé qué me pasa.

Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Éstos son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

¿Algún adelanto para el capítulo? Cómo diría un amigo mío: "pueden morir por él, o morir a causa de él". ¡Basta de parloteos! Los dejo con el capítulo **22** de Casa Casa Mia.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Buonanotte.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Aún me sentía un poco conmocionada y abrumada por todo lo que había ocurrido y la rapidez de los hechos mismos, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, en todas las direcciones, tomando distintos caminos, no lograba ver en dónde se habían ido las horas y cómo pronto comenzaría a iluminarnos el amanecer claro a la lejanía del mar. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada en Odaiba.

Eso, entre otras cosas que me hacían meditar mucho, todo a la vez. Por ejemplo, la aparición de Ken, el _novio_ de Miyako, me sorprendió mucho verlo con aquel uniforme y un arma oscura en sus manos, trabajando de oficial. Él fue muy amable y cariñoso al reconocerme y dirigirse hacia mí como si fuésemos grandes amigos de años atrás, aunque sólo tuviéramos un par de meses conociéndonos. Después de una entrevista donde pensé que se perdía su personalidad cándida gracias a la frialdad con la que formulaba cada pregunta, Ken me prometió mantener a algún tipo de policías siguiéndome para que no me ocurriera nada, él no sabía qué esperar de la situación y actuaba con mucha cautela, todo era válido, un secuestro, un homicidio…

Cualquier cosa.

No podía siquiera considerar alguna de ellas una posibilidad. Pensé en esto mas bien como un lindo detalle, pero no estaba segura que las cosas saldrían bien… después de todo no podíamos confiar en todos los que tuvieran un uniforme.

Ya teníamos a Kido arrestado, ¿necesitábamos más prueba de lealtad que esa? Yo creía que ya había sido suficiente por una noche, un mes, hasta por el año entero. Y eso que todavía debía contar todo lo que me había pasado con Kido las semanas anteriores, la casi violación y lo que eso implicaba, los golpes y el maltrato. Ellos investigarían más pues con mi sola afirmación no era suficiente para darle la cadena perpetua.

Escuché las palabras de Ken rebotando en mi cabeza dos veces:

"Toda persona es declarada inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

De nuevo, pero con más lentitud.

"_Toda persona es declarada inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"._

Retumbaron en el fondo y perdieron audición a medida que se alejaban de mí. Hasta yo pensaba que no se merecía la pena de muerte. Nada ni nadie podía ser tan malo como para merecerlo. Sí se merecía un castigo del siglo XV, pero dudaba que una ejecución de ese tipo se hiciera a estas fechas, a lo mejor una buena tortura como la rata caliente.

¡Tremendas boberías! ¡A quién quería engañar! Kido no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, estaba mucho más interesada en lo que podía ocurrir en los dos pisos superiores.

Hikari y Tai con su madre, intentando "solucionar" esos malos entendidos de años atrás, mis manos titubeaban con sólo pensarlo porque ese tema se salía de mis manos y no podía ayudar a ninguno de los dos. Mimi recostada, pasando el mal rato con Koushiro acompañándola y otros oficiales terminando el interrogatorio. Yamato con Kido, hablando de sabe quién qué cosa, él corría el mayor peligro y no podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera a Joe lastimándolo.

Necesitaba quitar mi vista de Ken, quería ver a mis amigos. Quería poder pasar toda la película de una vez. Mi familia había sufrido tanto.

Ken notó cómo me tensaba.

—Escucha. Sé que te preocupa, pero debes mantener la calma —dijo, y colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro para tranquilizarme—. ¿En serio no quieres la ayuda de los funcionarios?

Negué con delicadeza.

—No quiero saber nada de ellos Ken, en serio te lo agradezco, pero no quiero nada de eso. Lo siento —le miré el rostro, estaba hundido en mis facciones, analizando cada una de ellas—. Sin ofenderte.

—Comprendo —él se puso de pie en el banco de la esquina y sacudió su uniforme con una sonrisa menos forzosa que las anteriores para que me relajara mucho más. Funcionaba ridículamente por unos segundos—. Le daré tus saludos a Miyako y a Sakura.

—Oye, Ken —le llamé—. Muchas gracias —musité con tono nostálgico—. Miyako es afortunada por tener un muchacho tan bueno como tú a su lado.

Él se sonrojó y se carcajeó con gracia mientras sus ojos se achicaban y las mejillas se expandían, seguía pensando que era un pequeño niño jugando a usar uniformes de profesionales.

—Gracias a ti, te prometo que este hombre no les hará daño a ninguno de ustedes —por un momento se tornó más serio, y se corrigió a sí mismo—. Te lo juro.

Al poco rato me di cuenta que estaba sola en la sala, vacía y sin vida, todos los funcionarios se encontraban en el segundo piso, buscando al peligroso; hasta Ken.

Intenté no mirarlo a los ojos mientras bajaba, pero el simple hecho de no tener los anteojos puestos fue suficiente razón para quedármelo viendo por más de un segundo. Carcomiendo mi corazón y mutilándolo en el proceso. Sentía como la sangre en las venas se me espesaba y latía una a una a diferentes ritmos, matando la sincronización armónica que vivió dentro de mi pecho por un par de minutos. Finalmente, cerró su ojo derecho y me sonrió sólo a mí, comencé a temblar y sudar frío, entonces sentí los brazos de Yamato formando una armadura contra su mirada que se perdió al final del pasillo, mientras salían por la puerta principal.

No quería ni imaginarme lo que seguiría luego de esta tormenta, después de todo, en mi vida, luego de una bomba, le seguía otra. Tenía que respirar aire mientras pudiera, estar tranquila ahora. Sonreír, relajarme.

Apenas lograba aterrizar en la realidad: que aunque me hubiera mudado a Hikarigaoka la paz no regresó a mí en ningún momento.

Todo lo que imaginaba como la perfección no existía realmente y ya me resignaba a vivir de una sola manera, tenía que volverme de piedra y soportar cada una de las tormentas. Quedarme quieta, en un solo lugar, ser firme y fiel a mis principios. Comenzando por allí.

—¿Tienes miedo? —cuestionó Matt con tono calmado. Me gustaba escuchar esa paz en el aire, sentía como el aliento de tranquilidad se filtraba y salía por mi garganta sin querer.

—No —le respondí con voz cortante. Su piel comenzó a picar sobre la mía. No podía dejarlo más tiempo a mi lado, tuve que alejarlo y dar un paso hacia atrás. Tomar la distancia necesaria—. Gracias por llamarlos para que nos ayudaran.

Él hizo un mohín de relajamiento y dejó su espalda reposando en la pared limpia.

—Sabía que él no era bueno, pero Taichi jamás me escuchó —por un momento, gracias a la modulación de su voz, pensé que hablaba consigo mismo y se olvidaba de mi presencia. Yamato pensaba en voz alta, quería saber qué más había en su cabeza.

Ésa era su forma de decir que todo había terminado.

—Imagino que te sentirás feliz de decirle "te lo dije" —me burlé.

—No, es preferible no decir nada —decidió Yamato—. Creo que mejor recojo este desastre antes de que él baje.

Lo miré arremangarse la camisa y dar pasos derechos hasta el centro del salón, donde yacía el desastre. De todos nosotros, él era el más limpio, sólo se había manchado poco la ropa cuando cayó al suelo, si contar eso, estaba completamente impecable. A los pantalones también les tomó ruedo para no pisárselos del cóctel de sangre que dejaron su hermano y el asesino.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —le pregunté.

Él dudó al responder.

—Como tú quieras —fue su respuesta, bastante generalizada y helada para mi gusto.

Al menos no había que mover muchas cosas, sólo limpiar la sangre y quitar el olor a muerte de la gran habitación, no fue una labor muy trabajosa, y menos aún mientras yo no le prestara atención a las acciones del rubio. Entonces fue más compleja de lo que pensaba.

Me ocupaba de pensar en otros asuntos distantes a lo que había ocurrido más temprano; pensaba solamente en mi última noche… la última noche con Yamato, cómo mi alegría alcanzaba otro nivel y luego, la felicidad que se me iba cayendo en cadena cuesta abajo. Con sólo recordar la sensación sus labios sobre los míos aumentaba el movimiento en mi pecho y deseaba esconderlo, quería guardar aquella emoción y hacerla secreta.

Por momentos sentía que él escuchaba la percusión de mi alma, y se reía mentalmente de ello. Sólo ocurría en segundos de alucinación y demencia.

Quería soñar, pensar, imaginarme, creer que él también se acordaba de aquel momento con felicidad, pero para mi mala suerte, sabía que a él no le había agradado; él pensaba que besarnos había sido un error grave, porque no éramos nada compatibles… _dijo él_…

Y aunque fuera así, yo no me iba a quedar estática, tenía que moverme y buscar la manera de superar mis deseos, llegar a ellos con rapidez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En intervalos cortos de tiempo me controlaba y al otro momento me aferraba al sofá de cuero. Aún le debía parte de mi vida.

Llegué a aquel período donde tampoco sabía para qué me mantenía de pie, sólo observando, analizándolo, embobándome, él sabía que yo tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro pero guardaba silencio y, cuando pensaba que ya lo había acosado bastante, bajaba la mirada sonrojada. Dos minutos más tarde volvía a mi labor de prestarle atención a cada rasgo, cada movimiento de sus brazos, y cada paso para acelerar la limpieza. Me perdía allí y ni siquiera lo ayudaba.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo con mi conciencia, ésta seguía inerte.

—Sora —yo asistí avergonzada, me puse más nerviosa pensando que diría algo referente a mi acoso visual. Francamente no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar cosas más coherentes, sólo unos cuantos "quédate tranquila" y varios "por favor, que se detenga" que compartimos al momento de la masacre, esto era otra cosa. El momento perfecto—. Lamento hacerte venir de Hikarigaoka… fue mi idea tenerte aquí para mantener a Kido mientras llegaba la ayuda…

No comprendía lo que decía.

—¿Qué? No entiendo, Yamato.

Él suspiró e intentó explicármelo un poco más calmado y menos apresurado.

—Que no es en verdad necesario que te quedes aquí si no quieres —comenzaba a explicar con paciencia, lentamente armaba el perdón de sus gestos en un cuadro dorado que recordaría por siempre. Jamás pensé que fuera tan… multifacético—. Te traje sólo para que Kido no se marchara, sé que era arriesgado y…

—Me usaste —dejé escapar con tonalidad nula, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí —admitió—. Pudieron matarte y si lo hacían yo…

—Ibas a cubrir con toda la culpa —completé por él, de nuevo—. No importa, de todos modos no es la primera vez que pasa —no mentía, pero tampoco le guardaba rencor—. Además, no le tenía miedo —ahora sí mentía.

Me miró con unos ojos que no descifré, una combinación de burla que intentaba mantener la seriedad del asunto. ¡Casi me matan! No podía carcajearse por lo que había ocurrido, no era un juego, pero sí podía reírse de mis mentiras, ni yo me tragaba eso de que no tenía miedo… a lo mejor, el terror a morir desapareció primero, el pánico que sentía luego era de cuando golpeaba a Tai, cuando Tk sangraba y Kari gritaba, Mimi asustada, mi hermano confundido sin saber qué y cómo actuar. Todo combinado desató un infierno que me martillaba la cabeza mientras el grado de cada acción empeoraba.

Y por supuesto, la misma vida de Matt era razón para temer. Él no merecía morir… no a causa de mí. No después de todo lo que había hecho.

—Hasta hace diez minutos estabas temblando, Sora —me recordó.

—Y tú gritaste aun cuando sabíamos que el arma no tenía balas.

_Touché_.

—Tenía que agregarle drama —se excusó—. Sino Kido jamás hubiera accionado el arma.

Me reí de ello.

_Estaba preocupado_, pensé.

—Claro, claro —contesté ente risas—. Tú y yo sabemos que la accionó porque Taichi corrió hacia mí.

—¿Ahora yo no hice nada? —se sintió herido.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero lo insinuaste —Yamato dejó caer el trapeador, ahora en color rojo, y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado sin poder creerse que yo tuviera agallas para provocarlo luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, y en verdad, yo tampoco sabía cómo seguía adelante con mi actitud pedante—. Eres una mentirosa.

—Lo soy —asentí—. Tú también.

Ishida se quedó en mutismo y guardó la discreción ante lo que yo había dicho. Profundamente, si me detenía a revisar meticulosamente cada gesto, lo notaba confundido, un poco inquieto, turbado y pensante. No estaba cómodo en su lugar, se apoyaba en ambas manos por lo que yo decidí moverme solamente un poco más a la esquina. Metí la pata.

El cambio de aire llegó hasta él y volteó a verme, Matt sostuvo mi mirada por un largo lapso de tiempo hasta que ni él ni yo aguantamos más y las apartamos casi al mismo tiempo, primero él, luego yo.

Justo en ese instante comprendí que él no era el "Sr. Perfección". Que él también se equivocaba, que era un humano más con sufrimientos y sentimientos en su corazón frío e infante, carente de coraje para decirle al mundo quién era él realmente. Yo tampoco sabía quién era. Que podía respirar, tocar, beber, comer y hacer todo lo que yo hacía. Que aquella noche no tenía la razón.

_Tú y yo no somos iguales_.

Obviamente no, claro que no lo éramos… pero compartíamos más de una mentira, secretos al fin. ¿Compartir… era igualdad? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, yo seguía con la idea de que él se había equivocado, y que interiormente teníamos, al menos, una milésima de similitud en nuestras duras vidas. Ese sentimiento de querer borrar _algo_, no importaba el _qué_, sino _cómo_, y era allí donde coincidíamos.

Aun así, no era una razón tan fuerte como para dejar de pensar en la noche del balcón. No la quería olvidar, eso era lo principal, aunque tampoco la iba a tener en cuenta todo el día a toda hora. Seguramente, la razón de la confusión que teníamos dentro era la rapidez con la que sucedían las cosas.

Si tan sólo… Matt me hubiera dado la mano cuando llegué a la mansión… Si yo jamás me hubiera enamorado, si lo hubiera ignorado… Nada. Ni siquiera lo de Kido habría ocurrido.

Éramos tan pequeños y tan… inmaduros… que no podíamos con el peso de lo que sentíamos. A lo mejor era pura calentura del momento, o el eufemismo de un sentimiento más bonito, esa no era la clave para detenernos, aunque yo sabía que en nuestro beso hubo más que una ridícula pasión de hombre y mujer, soñaba que él lo dijera. Que lo recapacitara. La solución era saber qué sentía, hoy.

Ahora.

—Matt, recuerdas… lo último que te dije cuando aún vivía aquí…

Se sorprendió al escuchar mi voz.

—Sí, sí recuerdo —respondió sin mirarme.

—Hay que arreglar ese mal entendido, ¿lo sabes…?

—Claro que sé.

El sonido de la suela de sus zapatos chocando en el mármol bruno de las escaleras, nos alertó a ambos y movimos la cabeza hacia arriba, donde Taichi y su madre bajaban las escaleras a un ritmo estúpidamente lento, consumiendo las ideas que ya tenía para decirle a Matt y pedirle la explicación que necesitaba.

Cuchicheaban entre ellos, o sonaba como un cuchicheo, quise hacerme invisible para que no me vieran en la sala pero de todas maneras no funcionó decentemente, pues Taichi me llamó diciendo:

—Pensé que estabas dormida.

—No, me quedé ayudando a Matt a limpiar el desastre —comenté, poniéndome de pie inmediatamente, resignada a perder lo que ya había planeado aclarar.

—Gracias a los dos.

Seguidamente, él me invitó a saludar a Susumu. Me adelanté unos pasos aún resentida, me daba un poco de terror hacerlo pues ella había estado muy cerca de Kido, aunque también la admiraba por ello. Le di un abrazo, lo más insensible y fría que pude, pero tratar mal a una persona que conocía de tanto tiempo atrás se me complicaba personalmente. Aun así no pude negarme a la mirada que Taichi usó para que lo acompañara a despedirme de su madre.

Ahora los tres nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Hubo un cambio enorme a cómo Tai trató a Susumu temprano, al recién llegar, ahora lo hacía con más dulzura… como si en verdad la hubiera perdonado, ella se veía menos dura y más contenta con lo que presenciaba en la monumental casa de su hijo, a veces me miraba y yo me tambaleaba en el pie que tenía apoyado al suelo. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hikari y no ponía en duda que ella fuera su hija biológica, desde el color de cabello, la piel y lo menudas que eran, Hikari era un clon físico de Susumu.

Pronto me sentí incómoda, pero ella aumentó mi inconformidad al hacer el mal trío, dándose ese papel a sí misma, y al mismo tiempo, de heroína.

—Ojala que ustedes sean realmente felices, se ven tan perfectos juntos —Susumu me dio un empujón y me dejó más cerca de Tai de lo que ya estaba, yo me sonrojé y abrí los ojos al doble, enmudeciéndome al instante.

—Mamá, Sora y yo somos sólo amigos —aclaró él, hablando por mí.

—Lo mejores amigos —añadí en su lugar.

Ella comprendió —o se hizo la comprendida— y suspiró, era mucho más jovial que mi madre y no le gustaba mantener esa postura de mujer dura y refinada, era incluso tan enérgica como Mimi y eso me alegraba aunque estuviera avergonzada por lo que decía de Tai y de mí. Me absorbía esa forma de ser, por la costumbre, y porque a veces deseaba ser así, pero estaba segura que a otra persona le molestaría una mujer con semejante personalidad tan intensa.

—Está bien, no hay problema, lo siento… no pude evitar decirlo —volvió a sonreír. Susumu se volteó y miró la carretera con nostalgia impresa en los ojos.

Se estaba resignando y rezando a la vez.

—Ya te dije que puedes quedarte aquí, al menos hasta mañana… luego buscarás cómo irte de Odaiba y volver a tu trabajo.

—No, Tai, no podría hacer eso —le aclaró ella, con la mirada clavada en el pavimento—. Por el bien de mi hija, no, no lo haré.

Comprendía que algo más había ocurrido esa madrugada en el último piso de la residencia de Tai, no solamente con ellos dos, que al parecer se habían arreglado efectivamente. Hikari también estaba metida en el asunto, por un lado era bueno que hablaran, por otro, me entristecía enterarme del rencor que aún existía entre ambas mujeres. Madre e hija.

El Yin y el Yan. Sólo interiormente.

—Entonces ¿adónde irás? —le preguntó mi amigo.

La incomodidad volvió y quise volverme chiquita.

—Aún tengo amigos aquí, veré quién me da una almohada por esta noche —Susumu se carcajeó, eso le quitó un poco la tensión a Tai pero no lo relajó por completo. Taichi jamás dejaba de maquinar—. No tengo quince años Tai, bobo.

Su madre lo abrazó, ella era alta y por eso no tuvo que levantar mucho la mirada para tropezarse con los ojos de su hijo.

Me enternecí radicalmente en ese segundo donde la atmósfera se transformó en algo enteramente amoroso, e incluso se me dibujó una sonrisa de verlos tan unidos.

El perdón y la compasión que había en el corazón de Taichi era enorme, ¿cómo podía existir un hombre más humilde que él? ¿Cómo no derretirse ante esa amabilidad? A veces dudaba que mi mejor amigo fuera capaz de odiar a alguien, pensé que el tornado aún estaba activo por todo lo que hizo Susumu… sin embargo, ahora notaba cómo se disolvía en un solo gesto de cariño.

Era mágico.

El amor de una madre era la magia más extraordinaria del mundo.

—Tranquila, chica, no te lo quitaré —se burló de mí.

—Susumu… —le regañó Tai.

—Ya, ya, ¡control! —ambos asistimos con una sonrisa, Susumu se despidió de mí con la mano, ella caminó hasta el final del sendero y cruzó una calle más adelante, allí la perdimos de vista y decidimos, sin consultárnoslo el uno al otro, regresar a la vivienda.

Se sentía un aire diferente al entrar a casa, podía ser el olor de la sangre disuelta o porque Kido no estaba, yo apuntaba a esa, después de todo… siempre hubo peligro de sangre con o sin Joe.

Inconcientemente, guié mi mirada hasta el sofá donde antes estaba hablando con Yamato, él desapareció y en su lugar dejó el sentimiento de Tai presionando mi hombro con su mano.

Conformidad.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Yo negué sin mirarlo.

—¿Podrías regalarme unos minutos? Dentro de poco amanecerá pero no creo poder esperar hasta mañana…

Me volteé con un rostro interrogante, pero al mismo tiempo le seguí por las escaleras cuesta arriba, el segundo piso estaba un poco más ruidoso, oí las voces de Mimi y la de mi hermano, no peleaban ni alzaban mucho la voz, simplemente charlaban de algo en lo que no me entrometería; del otro lado el silencio era esencial. Aunque algo me decía que Matt estaba justo allí.

Me lo imaginé saliendo de una de esas puertas reclamando mi atención, aunque no deseaba dejar plantado a Taichi.

Me detuve en seco cuando mi pie izquierdo tocó primer escalón que conducía al tercer piso, Tai también lo hizo al notar que yo no lo seguía más.

Sonrió para alentarme y siguió andando.

Me convencí de que lo que fuera a suceder no pasaría por nada grave, no sería de importancia, no tenía porqué serlo si yo no lo deseaba. Por un lado distinto, debía agradecerle a Tai por lo que había hecho y pedirle perdón por asustarlo durante el momento en el Kido tuvo la pistola contra mi cabeza, él fue muy valiente al lanzarse. Siempre lo era.

Entró a su habitación, yo también, más atrás.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y lograba ver una línea morada difuminándose con la negrura de la noche en Odaiba, automáticamente me atrapó y corrí hacia la ventana con una semi sonrisa. Sólo escuché la puerta cerrarse espeluznantemente, y más tarde la respiración pesada de Tai a un lado de la mía, mirando la ciudad también.

—Buena vista ¿no?

—Me agrada mucho —contesté con sinceridad, sabiendo que ya tendría más noches para mirar la ciudad durmiendo, y que ahora debía ocuparme de él—. ¿Qué pasó, Tai?

Tai me volteó enseguida para que quedáramos justo uno en frente del otro, no me asusté pero simplemente me llené de nervios, siempre ocurría cuando Tai me tocaba, me miraba, cuando se acercaba.

—Lo que dije en tu departamento…

Lo había olvidado, pero apenas lo recordé me enojé como si tocara el botón indicado para esa acción. Endurecí mis facciones y él se tornó sobrio para hacerme entender. Una labor difícil.

—Sabes que es verdad —por la cara que usé, intuí que no comprendía a cuál de todas las cosas que había enumerado me refería—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, y no las diré nunca.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí.

Seguía mirándome a los ojos. Rectos, duros, firmes.

—Confío en ti —bramé sin necesidad de hacerlo— pero…

—Los 'peros' no deberían existir entre nosotros Sora, no después de haber pasado por todo esto.

Quité mis manos del alcance de las suyas antes de que las tomara, y me las guardé en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Supe que aquel instante era el que había estado buscando desde hacía dos meses atrás… donde debía hablar por fin con Taichi de todo, aclarar nuestros problemas y resolver las incomodidades que aún teníamos por lo ocurrido hace un año. Nuestra relación fallida.

Era innegable decir que Taichi era un novio estupendo, nos veíamos casi todos los días, me visitaba a cualquier hora, cualquier día, me invitaba a citas poco comunes y nos divertíamos hablando y bromeando entre nosotros, porque éramos los mejores amigos y de todas maneras íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida.

Decir que era un pésimo besador era la más negras de las blasfemias, yo mejor que nadie sabía la diferencia de un beso lleno de ternura y comprensión, de otro lleno de deseo y pasión. Porque sólo él sabía separar ambos sentimientos mientras estaba conmigo.

Sabía qué punto de mi boca tocar para provocar cierta reacción, qué hacer, cómo hablarme, cómo rendirme ante él… pero esa noche Tai olvidó todo, la ira se apoderó de sí misma, comiéndose su cuerpo enfrascado en esa imagen falsa y se transformó en el reflejo de Kouji Minamoto, rompiendo mis sueños, haciéndome la persona más miserable del planeta y reviviendo las pesadillas con las que luché por mucho tiempo.

Las pesadillas que él me hizo superar.

Lo amaba cuando terminamos, lo amaba cuando me fui, y lo amé hasta cuando regresé.

Dudaba de mi poder de control cuando llegué a la casa, pero lo primero que vi fueron los ojos de Yamato, desde ese entonces… las cosas no volverían a ser iguales entre Tai y yo. Aunque él me quisiera, y aunque yo quisiera ser su novia de nuevo, aunque me provocara lanzarme sobre él una vez más y decirle: "Sí, Taichi, esta vez tienes mi permiso, soy tuya".

Sabiendo que mi error más grande fue decir _no_ esa noche. Si yo… si yo hubiera dejado correr sólo cinco segundos más… ni siquiera me hubiera mudado a Hikarigaoka, jamás hubiera conocido a Yamato, jamás conocería el amor verdadero y no me encontraría aquí, reparando el pasado con Tai… sino viviéndolo con él.

Una acción me marcaba y eso ya estaba allí.

Entonces, ahora que lo sabía, ¿para qué ocultarlo? ¿Para que sufrir más? ¿Por qué seguir cuestionándome preguntas que chocaban unas con las otras y se transformaban en respuestas?

—Taichi, lo que tú y yo vivimos…

—Sora, te amo.

No pude decir nada, ¿qué podía responder a eso? Me mordí la lengua.

Tenía que hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado… volver a tomar el control de mi habla y hacer todo funcionar de nuevo. Pero estaba atorada. Él no podía tomar la palabra pero, internamente, deseaba escucharlo de nuevo. Él me amaba…

Lo sabía… lo supe desde siempre. _Él me ama_.

—Ya no puedo con esto Sora, te vi mal herida, casi te mueres delante de mis ojos, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente para mí? —no tuve tiempo para responder. Tampoco deseé tenerlo—. Te tuve aquí por semanas y jamás quise admitirlo, ya lo había pensado… pero jamás quise hacerte daño, Sora, de nuevo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas alimentando el dolor de Taichi, él era el culpable de que yo llorara. Estaba cansada de llorar, no lo dejaría hablar más. No Señor.

¿Por qué me hacía esto a mí misma? ¿Por qué no podía culpar a Tai por no dejarme huir y ya?

—La que te hizo mal fui yo. Taichi, yo jamás te fui infiel, jamás llegaría hasta ese punto, te quería, te quiero… como mi hermano, como mi amigo, pero a veces no controlo lo que pienso y termino engañándome a mí misma.

—¿Y qué piensas, Sora? —preguntó con voz ronca y agonizante, ahogándose con sus propios suspiros—. Dime qué piensas.

Con sus manos borró las lágrimas de agua salada en mis pómulos y me abrazó, yo seguí hablando con un fantasma… y dejé pasar lo que estaba pensando, dejé mi cordura de lado y me lancé a él.

Por primera vez, fui yo quien indagó su rostro en busca de los labios que dejé de probar por tantos meses, necesitaba tocarlos, me había dejado llevar por esos recuerdos de felicidad y excitación en los brazos de Tai, sobre su cuerpo y en sus ojos. El ahogó en mi pecho que explotó cuando por fin los encontré y me aferré a ellos.

Tomó fervor con excesiva rapidez y él se rindió mientras yo me mareaba por la satisfacción vivida en la sensación de un beso apasionado, Tai también deseaba besarme. Me entregué en aquel beso como jamás lo había hecho antes, como si en verdad, dentro de mí, existiera otra razón por la cual lo hacía. La razón que crecía detrás de la puerta cerrada con llave. Esa voz de locura que siseaba palabras que yo ignoraba… _eso_.

Me colgué de su cuello y él dejó sus manos en mi cadera, pegándome a la pared de la ventana.

Fue justo cuando reaccioné. Dejé caer con cuidado mi cabeza sobre su pecho y volví a llorar, él intentó tomar mi rostro de nuevo pero se lo impedí, queriendo llorar más, colocando fuerza sobrenatural en ese sólo acto.

_Él_ tuvo razón, yo… era una perra, una desgraciada que jugaba con Taichi. Le dije que no llegaría a la infidelidad, pero ahora lo hacía, yo misma sabía lo que Yamato representaba en mi vida y todavía tuve las agallas de besar a mi mejor amigo. Porque lo hice yo, no él.

Siempre lo evité, evité esos impulsos, pero me encontraba en un estado de embriaguez, dos semanas enteras en la soledad y necesitaba esto. Pudo ser de cualquiera, pero no, fue con Taichi. Prometí que no significaría nada pero mis venas, mis brazos, mis piernas… todo decía algo completamente distinto. La había cagado. Y me arrepentía, me daba golpes en el pecho… porque me había gustado.

…Besé a Taichi…

—Discúlpame…

No levanté mi cabeza, me daba tanta vergüenza, me sentía tan mal… tan sucia.

—No te disculpes por eso, sé que es difícil de aceptar y…

—¡No! —exclamé, ahora más a la defensiva—. Yo no volveré a hacerte esto. De ningún modo.

—No seas tonta, ¿no te das cuenta?

Alcé la cabeza por primera vez, entonces lo miré incrédula.

—¿De que soy la peor persona del mundo?

Él negó con una nueva sonrisa, cómo era capaz de sonreír hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Yo fallecí, fue mi final. No podía negar nada de lo que diría.

—Claro que no. Contigo a mi lado, eres todo lo opuesto a ello, Sora.

Dejé que ocurriera de nuevo, dejé que ésta vez él controlara todo. No hubo salvajismo, sino que Tai fue mucho más tierno al tomar mis manos y al colocarlas sobre su corazón más vivo que nunca. Él dejó la suya sobre el mío y esperamos la magia del segundo beso. Éste me recordó más al primero que tuvimos, a los doce años, por error o simple curiosidad, estaba cargado de ternura y aprecio inmenso.

Taichi me quería. Cómo no darme cuenta… cómo negar semejante realidad. Cómo no quererlo a él también.

Recordé su mirada al llegar el primer día, en octubre, sus ojos que no se desunían de mi cuerpo ni para mirar a su hermanita, la mañana que salí sin su permiso, la noche que confesé no arrepentirme, y todas y cada unas de las citas amistosas… no las podía comparar con nada de lo que había vivido alguna vez, con nadie. Me gustaba todo de él, mi cerebro me gritaba darle amor, y mi corazón empezaba a escucharlo mientras la otra voz se volvía más inaudible con cada segundo que corría. Y la voz encerrada forcejeaba la cerradura con delicadeza, y un solo "clic" la dejó fuera, donde pude oírla susurrarme…

A medida que el sol salía de entre los árboles al horizonte, nos quedamos viéndonos uno al otro. No lloré. Ahora sabía que todo estaba aclarado, que no podía luchar contra algo así.

Me gustaba Tai. Listo. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir negándolo?

—Gracias…

Dije mirándolo al rostro.

—Gracias por recordarme todo lo que siento por ti, Tai —le sonreí ampliamente, y él a mí. Esperando las dos palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre—. Pero un chico como tú merece algo mejor que… una chica como yo.

—No digas eso.

—Tai, te quiero —confesé con puño recto, no estaba mintiendo. Miraba sus ojos, incluso luego de haberme besado así y de haber respirado su mismo aire—. Te amo —Las dije—. Sólo que yo estoy sucia y…

_Deja vú._

—Fue lo mismo que me dijiste… hace cinco años, Sora —él recordó lo que yo olvidé, tenía la razón, eso fue lo que yo vociferé cuando mi relación con Taichi iniciaba. Que estaba sucia, que no quería ser amada porque, con dolor, amaba a alguien más…

Igual que ahora.

La relación que tenían ambas situaciones…

Quería a Tai, lo suficiente como hacerlo mi novio, no como si fuera el hombre de mi vida. Kouji, que me había hecho daño, rompió mi dignidad y me hizo caer tan bajo… tampoco se parecía a Matt… chocaban, todos chocaban uno con los otros. A fin de cuentas, sólo uno permanecería de pie.

Ahora no quería saber quién sería.

—Y te dije que te haría olvidarlo… Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿Y sufrir de nuevo? ¡Acaso no dijiste que había sido suficiente!

—Por ti lo haré, Sora.

Quería que se callara, que me dejara pensar… o mejor aún, que me desconectara del mundo de una buena vez.

—¿A quién debo borrar ahora? —insistió él.

—No Tai, con éste no podrás… —le negué con suavidad mientras volvía a llorar, una lágrima que no iba ni por mí ni por él—. No quiero borrarlo.

Solté sus manos dejándolas en el aire, abrí la ventana con cuidado y dejé que el viento helado golpeara mi rostro entibiado, abracé a Tai de medio lado para darle las gracias de nuevo por intentarlo.

No tenía rencor, después de todo ahora ya sabía qué sentía por mi mejor amigo. No buscaría la manera de olvidarlo, él siempre estaría conmigo, luchando a mi lado con lo que fuera, sólo dejaríamos que el sentimiento se aplacara y se transformara en algo confidencial de nuevo, aunque nos tardáramos dos, tres, ocho y veinte años en desaparecerlo.

Tai me gustaba como nadie.

Le estaría debiendo mi vida eternamente, incluso ahora. Renunciábamos a ese pasado.

Aunque los demás ya me hubieran dañado, aunque estuviera llena de cardenales y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Una cosa. Una persona lograría aliviar el dolor, mas no podía empezar desde cero mi vida entera. Yo tenía veintiún años, Tai veintidós… Y siempre sería el amor de mi vida.

Aunque Yamato tuviera mi corazón.

.

.

.

_Joe Kido POV's_

Me estaba quedando dormido en el frío asiento, cabeceaba entre el sueño de lo que más quería ahora, cerrando los ojos como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada, fantaseando como lo hacía de niño hasta ese momento, dos guardias grandes abrieron la celda donde me encontraba, aunque fuera espaciosa y la tuviera sólo para mí no me parecía lo suficientemente adecuada, después de todo, yo me merecía algo peor. Mas no me lo darían.

Medio sonreí ante esa idea, mientras escuchaba a uno más llamarme.

—Kido Joe, tienes derecho a una llamada —escupió el mismo que me encaró en casa de Yagami—. Úsala sabiamente.

Una vez fuera, uno de ellos quitó las esposas y pero las mantuvo muy cerca, ¡bah! ¡Cómo si yo fuera un crío capaz de escaparme! Tenía sueño y ya había tenido suficiente de mocosos por el resto de mi vida. Marqué con rapidez los únicos números que tenía en la memoria desde que salí de la mansión gigante, los que debía presionar en un teléfono mucho antes. Esa persona era la culpable, y si debía pagar diez millones de dólares para salir de aquí, él lo haría.

«_Hallo_» me respondió la voz desde el otro lado.

—Te hablan de Japón, idiota, no estás para esas mariconadas en alemán.

Se rió brutalmente.

«¿Qué te ocurrió Joe de mi corazón?»

—Escúchame niño, no tengo toda la noche para perderla hablando contigo por teléfono. Estoy en prisión, por tu culpa y tu maldita idea de vigilar al ricachón ése, ya está, no me interesa cómo, pero me vas a sacar de aquí.

Él espero mucho más rato para responderme, rió de nuevo, ahora un poco más sereno. Intentaba guardar calma.

«Joe, querido, no estoy en Odaiba, ni siquiera puedo regresar» Gruñí con fuerza para que me escuchara, aunque los guardias también voltearon, no tenía paciencia ni fuerza para aguantar a un chico de veinte y algo de años quejarse desde el continente Europeo. «¿Cuánto es?»

—Yo que sé, ni siquiera sé si me darán libertad condicional —confesé más cansado aún, dejé caer la espalda a un costado, ya vendada por la herida que la amiguita de Takenouchi me había causado. Punzó, pero soporté el dolor—. Deberás mandar a alguien pronto.

«¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana en la noche?» yo asistí con un sonido, más molesto que aliviado con la noticia, al menos no dormiría toda la noche en una celda por la herida. «Mandaré a uno de mis abogados»

—Te conviene, Minamoto, llama a Takuya y dale la noticia.

«Lo que tú digas, querido. _Auf Wiedersehen_.»

Así dejamos la conversación, enseguida salí de la cabina y los dos hombres me esposaron de nuevo. Cansado, los dejé hacer su trabajo. Cómo si fuera a escapármeles en sus narices y con una cámara de vigilancia sobre mí.

Cómo si…

—Sé cuidadoso —les dije fastidiado—. ¿Recuerdas que me lastimaron? Esa niña también debería estar aquí.

—Tenemos pruebas de que fue en su defensa, y usted no está muerto, Kido. Y la chica pagó la fianza…

—¿Y cuanto tendré que pagar yo?

—Cuestionable Joe, muy cuestionable —contestó el más pequeño de ellos, haciéndose la gran cosa—. Lo que pagarás, lo pagarás en otro lado.

Escuché la suela de los zapatos finos arrastrarse por el piso frío de la sala de emergencias, a donde me llevaban ambos guardias principales, y al levantar la cabeza sólo logré observar al rubio que vivió tanto tiempo con Yagami. Movió el cabello y me miró con ojos helados y completamente cargados de ira, Yamato estaba furioso y llevaba sus manos debajo de la gabardina dejándome a la espera de lo peor.

Recibir otro par de golpes no haría una enorme diferencia en mí.

—Yo seré quien te mande lejos de Japón.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? —lo encaré.

—¿Me estás retando? —él fue el primero en sonreír de los dos—. Sabes de lo que soy capaz, Joe.

—Tú también deberías estar aquí conmigo.

—Debería, pero como ves, no lo estoy —bufó con arrogancia—. Otra muestra de que puedo hundirte más que por un acoso estudiantil, homicidio de primer grado y un secuestro.

Ahora fui yo quien sonreí.

—Y todo porque toqué a tu chica… ha de ser frustrante saberlo, pero seguro tú se lo hiciste más veces de las que yo lo intenté —descifré el odio en sus ojos—. Espera —entonces di en el clavo—. Jamás tuviste los cojones de cogértela ¡pero que va! Allá debe estar tu amigo del alma Taichi, metiéndole la polla y haciéndola gritar su nombre.

Pensé que me golpearía como siempre lo hacía, por más que Yamato fuera dueño de una empresa gigantesca y tuviera más poder que media ciudad, en lugar de eso le pidió a Ken, el guardia a mi izquierda, que me encerrara de una vez. Ya me hacía la idea del final de la historia, y aunque para mí no terminara triunfante sería mucho más espesa y amarga para ellos, los que seguían en esa casa.

Y dulce para otro…

—Oye, Yamato —le llamé en tanto me llevaban a regañadientes hasta la celda correspondiente, un poco más limpia que la anterior, pero seguía igual de sola y oscura; no estaba tan loco como para que me mandaran solo—. Cuida mucho a Sorita —espeté—. Sino alguien vendrá pronto y te la quitará sin que te des cuenta.

—No voy a dejar que eso ocurra —defendió él, con el orgullo en el puño, apretándolo más y haciendo más notorias sus venas en la poca piel que se veía gracias al gran saco que llevaba.

—Igual ocurrirá, Ishida, Sora no será tuya.

Tardó un momento para calcularlo, mi mirada aborrecible y su rancia actitud chocaron al mismo tiempo que decidió mover sus pies y así alejarse todo lo que pudiera, sabiendo que por más que quisiera evitarlo, le escupirían en el rostro a Sora Takenouchi, y junto con ella, se llevaría a Taichi.

—Me das asco, Kido —habló, siendo ésta su despedida.

—Que Dios te cuide, Yamato Ishida.

—Yo no creo en Dios ni en ninguna de esas idioteces.

Solamente se marchó con la ira clavada en el pecho, haciéndole un agujero a medida que pisaba el suelo con más fuerza recordando mis palabras. Dejé que mi risotada se expendiera por todo el pasillo abandonado, aun con la herida expulsando sangre entre cada carcajada.

Yo podía estar arruinado pero quien recibiría la peor parte sería Yamato, ni siquiera Sora, porque al menos ella recordaría momentos felices mientras tuviera la oportunidad… antes de que la mataran.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Y allí está! Por fin, algo de Joe… como ven, sí, sí, ¿saben quién es Minamoto? ¡Sí! ¡Kouji tiene que ver con Kido! Ya las verdades comienzan a salir a la superficie. Sin duda, escribir como Kido fue una de las cosas más trabajosas, porque ni siquiera planeado, fue algo que salió en mi cabeza y pensé en hacerlo. Como ven, me costó toda la semana. (_Estúpido ese…_)

Ya, sé que muchos me dirán que Taichi es medio masoquista por seguir detrás de Sora, pero véanlo también de la otra forma, Sora también sufre porque por fin se acaba de dar cuenta que lo ama. Y aunque Yamato esté allí, haciéndole un hueco en la cabeza, ahora tomará en cuenta los sentimientos de Taichi. Y al fin, ¡el beso Taiora! ¡De hecho, **dos**! Supongo que muchos lo esperaban de otra forma, pero quiero que se calmen pues no será el último. ¿Sora se quedará en Odaiba? ¿Regresará? ¿Llegará a algún acuerdo con Yamato? ¿Éste sabrá que Sora estuvo con Tai?

De nuevo, pido miles de disculpas por haberme tardado tanto. Sí, estuve online toda la semana, mi problema fue enfocarme, concentrarme, y no lo conseguía. Así que… pido paciencia para la próxima semana pues quiero escribir un capítulo totalmente perfecto, teniendo en cuenta que éste no me ha convencido totalmente. No sé qué opinen ustedes, pero supongo que siempre es así, las autoras tenemos malas semanas que se reflejan en nuestros proyectos. Ya me han dicho muchas veces que no me decepcione de mis escritos pero éste capítulo quedó como una porquería al lado del anterior…

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, éstos fueron los que me levantaron el ánimo para seguir escribiendo el fic: _Cari Cazal, Takeru fang, Puchisko, rockpink94, Tutiifrutii, Lunitagleek, Black Sweet & Draven Gleon5._

El nombre de éste capítulo, llamado: _Buonanotte_, en español: 'Buenas noches'. Y, aprendiendo un poquito de alemán: _Hallo _(Hola), _Auf Wiedersehen _(Hasta la vista) ;)

Estuve pensando en iniciar un nuevo fic, pero quiero terminar éste primero para luego estar más libre y no sentir tanta presión. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo quedaré cuando inicie la universidad, seré una vara ambulante.

Dejen **reviews**, tantos como la semana anterior. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, queridos lectores.

Posdata: _A quienes les gusta la banda italiana dARI, pueden ver su nuevo video 'Bonjour' en su cuenta de YouTube o en MySpace, disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfruto la música de esta banda. Autora del título de mi fic, por su canción 'Casa Casa Mia'. __**Gracias a Dario Pirovano por su inspiración**__._

Besos.

_Rose._


	23. Accidentalmente

¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé que me he tardado una barbaridad… fueron dos semanas difíciles ¿no? Jajaja, no, exagero. Luego de estar cabeceando para idear un buen final, que me gustara —sí, porque todos me parecían una tremenda porquería— para este capítulo, llegué a dejarme guiar por mis sueños de años atrás. Es largo, así que recuerden tener paciencia, ya saben cómo hago los capítulos.

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores de la página.

Volví a sacar análisis de la cuestión, y al parecer serán entre… 26 ó 28 capítulos. Éste es el **23** y debo comenzar a maquinar para llegar al **24**. Se valen palabras de aliento y bendiciones para que mi alma aguante.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Accidentalmente.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Para nadie era inusual especular tantos finales en cuanto a lo que ocurriría ahora; de hecho, ya nos había sucedido algo similar, y ahora, por quién sabe qué vez, luego de la tormenta nos empujaba una calma masiva. En los últimos días no me preocupaba tanto por estar mucho tiempo en la universidad, o sí, pero sólo porque así debía ser, no existía nada que me atacara, no tenía nada de qué temer, pero al llegar a casa era una historia complemente distinta a la que se podía esperar.

¿Un estallido? Ojala eso fuera.

Yamato y yo seguíamos discutiendo, riñendo insultos hasta altas horas de la noche como niños de un vecindario, pero siempre terminábamos riéndonos el uno del otro. Jamás volvió a propasarse, ni hizo intento de ello. No se me acercó más desde aquella noche y por ratos me sentía aliviada de que así fuera. Otros ratos, solamente me consideraba vacía por dentro. Una parte de mí yacía dormida y no me agradaba ese tipo de pereza.

Con Tai las cosas iban relativamente similares, si bien al igual que antes nos dábamos los buenos días, me acompañaba al momento de abrir el portal y ayudaba cuando debía mover cosas pesabas en la limpieza, ahora sentía un extraño retraimiento cuando me miraba y sonreía cortésmente. Juraba que diría en cualquier momento "por favor, no me evites, regresa, mis brazos están abiertos", y esa oferta era tentadora y atractiva. Luchaba con esa cobardía y esa inclinación.

¿Podía ser dividida a la mitad? Yo me sentía así.

No sólo para mí hubo un cambio. Las chicas también sufrieron las consecuencias.

Hikari y Tk estaban más unidos que nunca, y respetaban los debidos mandatos de Tai. Supe que la noche del alboroto durmieron juntos; casi le arrancaba el brazo a Takeru de un bocado pero luego de que Kari me explicara con prisa (ya que la vida de su novio corría peligro) comprendí que en verdad no hubo nada más que un abrazo bajo las sábanas, no sin dejar escapar la oportunidad para advertirles que no quería ser tía tan prematuramente, logrando aparecer un tono rojizo en las mejillas de ambos adolescentes.

Mi hermano y Mimi llevaban algo un poco más peliagudo, su relación estaba… bien, sólo bien. Después de que mi mejor amiga hiriera a Joe y quedara con una especie de trauma subconsciente, Izzy no la dejó sola ni un segundo, en el día se les podía ver abrazados, entre besos, tomaban aire en el jardín juntos, salían una que otras veces y, otras noches, escuchaba la cama de al lado resonando. Prefería dejar a mi imaginación volando antes que preguntarles qué sucedía, mucho menos tocar la puerta. Conocía a Mimi y sabía que se le pasaría con una sola cosa.

Cuatro días pasaron desde la noche que Tai me besó, mejor dicho, que yo besé a Tai, que Hikari se negó a perdonar a su madre, que Joe fue herido por Mimi y enviado a prisión. Cuatro días de libertad y albedrío en cada rincón de la mansión que pertenecía a Yagami.

Hasta ese entonces, todos, incluyendo a Mimi, nos olvidamos de lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante.

Todos cenábamos juntos como cada noche, mirábamos la pantalla plasma entretenidos y nos reíamos de los programas de concursos crueles que exponían el dolor de cada participante al disfrute del televidente. Nos reíamos, nos burlábamos y nos asqueábamos.

Entonces mi mejor amiga gritó vivazmente.

—¡No puede ser! —hubo otro grito más fuerte que el anterior, y todos quedamos con los ojos abiertos al doble mirándola, esperando oír la razón del bramido—. ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

Para asombro de todos, no fue ella quien lo recordó, sino Izzy que tomaba su mano mientras la decoraba con una línea dulce de oro en la muñeca de Mimi. Me pareció un acto de ternura y amor conmovedor, pero seguro sería más tierno si le martillaba la cabeza a mi hermano como a un topo.

Yo también lo había recordado días antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —le dijo Yamato con desasosiego.

Inmediatamente la pareja sonrió.

—¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! —un grito más—. ¡Cómo no me acordé de ello!

Hikari y yo nos miramos con ojos cargados de turbación, pensando qué haríamos ahora… ¿le diríamos a Mimi que no le dijimos nada antes porque no queríamos otra fiesta salvaje como la del año pasado, que no fue en Hikarigaoka, sino en su departamento en Odaiba? No.

Taichi también la recordaba, lo sabía por la incomodidad en sus ojos. Oh no, si Hikari y yo nos hundíamos, él se iba al infierno con nosotras.

—¡Ustedes lo sabían! —nos pusimos alerta los tres—. ¡Sabían que Izzy iba a darme un regalo sorpresa y no dijeron nada! Son tan tiernos…

Nos apresuramos al hablan antes que mi hermano.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto, sorpresa, ¡SORPRESA! —dijimos ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, pero no en ese orden—. ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños!

—Son tan dulces… —Mimi se llevó una mano al corazón y nos abrazó a ambas con demasiada fuerza, por la emoción me suponía yo, no quería imaginar que ella nos hubiera descubierto. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que aunque el primer regalo ya estuviera en su muñeca, faltaban otros asuntos por aclarar—. Mañana es domingo, ¿qué haremos? ¿Fiesta gigante en la mansión?

—¡De ningún modo! —se apresuró Tai poniéndose de pie con la piel de gallina—. No, no, no y no. Esta semana no habrá quien arregle todo luego del caos que se creará aquí.

Mimi frunció el seño.

—Lo haremos en la azotea, nosotros limpiaremos —se ofreció ella misma.

Claro… ya me la imaginaba quejándose por la borrachera.

—¿Y por qué mejor no a una discoteca? En Odaiba hay muchas —sugirió Yamato, inmediatamente el rostro de Mimi se iluminó con una sonrisa y el de todos también. Ella corrió hasta él y le dio más de cinco besos en la mejilla.

Jamás logré controlar mis celos, envidiaba a Izzy, que sólo se reía de la cara que ponía Yamato. ¡Maldita sangre de mi madre! Era muy, muy celosa.

—¡Eres lo máximo, Yamato! —gritó con alegría mientras saltaba y aplaudía su hallazgo—. Y bien, Señor sugerencias, ¿cuál es la mejor disco de la ciudad?

Él tomó un minuto más mientras pensaba.

—Hay una… se llama… Paradise, queda bastante cercana a costa y dejan entrar a pequeños mientras tengan supervisión adulta —él señaló descaradamente a Kari y a Tk como los niños, y a sí mismo como el adulto responsable. ¡Ja!, esa quería ver esa en acción.

—Listo entonces, mañana en la noche tendremos bebidas, baile y diversión.

Todos aplaudimos por ello y continuamos degustando de una cena sabiendo lo que nos esperaba mañana a la misma hora, todos estaban tranquilos y relajados, excluyéndome.

¿Que por qué? Pues ya tenía bastantes malos recuerdos de los bares, discos y esos lugares similares. Interiormente me negaba a asistir a ese lugar, no porque fuera el cumpleaños de Mimi, y lo más seguro era que luego de la borrachera llegara un hombre semidesnudo a bailarnos, sino que simplemente no me encontraba de ánimos para otra fiesta desenfrenada como la de Halloween. Repetir algo así arruinaría mi presión cardiaca.

Fue suficiente borrachera, bailoteo y regodeo por un año entero, lo que deseaba ahora era buscar la excusa para no asistir a la catastrófica noche. Aunque todos me mutilaran por abandonarlos… y mi propia conciencia me martillara absorba de egoísmo.

Esperé que el sueño me noqueara acostada en la cama, cerré los ojos esperando quedar adormecida pero entre los cabeceos del mundo de los sueños y el real. Un golpe violento en la ventana interrumpió mi concentración. Volteé mirando la sombra que se dibujaba en las cortinas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Era él.

Me estremecí. ¿Vendría a verme? ¿Para qué me quería ahora? ¿Era correcto sentirme contenta por su presencia? ¿Y los sentimientos encontrados? ¿Los nervios y las ganas de hacerme la dormida también eran algo _normal_? De nada valía fingir, igual estaría incómoda sabiendo que me miraba sin poder mirarme realmente. Dejé mis pies en el suelo y moví las cortinas con un solo movimiento rápido.

Me reí de mí misma cuando Takeru sonrió y movió su mano con vigor en forma de saludo. No valía de nada emocionarse.

—¿Qué sucede, Tk? —murmuré haciéndolo pasar, el frío que entró desde fuera de la habitación era azotador e inmediatamente me hizo temblar como una hoja de papel.

Él entró sin titubear.

—No tengo sueño —guardé silencio, interrogándolo con la mirada pues sabía que había otra razón infiltrada—. Y quería hablar contigo…

Noté como jugaba con sus manos ante el nerviosismo, Tk no acostumbraba a comportarse así de cuidadoso, su personalidad era más… fresca y lanzada, parecida a la de un niño de quince años, aunque ciertamente tenía dieciocho. Siempre fue bello y cándido, pero ahora lo era mucho más, recordándome al primer día que lo vi aparecerse con Taichi. Brillante y cortés, comportándose como todo un caballero, inspirando confianza en todo aquel que lo viera a los ojos.

Tk causaba esa sensación extraña en mí, no comprendía cuál era mi papel mientras lo tenía en frente.

—Sé que parecerá raro que te pregunte esto a ti pero… quiero saber todo acerca de Kari y su madre.

—¿Ocurrió algo con ella? —indagué.

—Claro que sí —dije con tono zozobro—. Kari aún está resentida por todo, y yo no soy el mejor para darle un consejo —continuó, ahora más agarrotado—. El caso es que ella no quiere decir nada al respecto y yo no quiero herirla. Por eso necesito saber qué debo decir y qué no. Cómo ayudarla ahora…

Yo misma juraba que en el corazón de Hikari aún existía en ese rencor hacia su propia madre, aunque ella no lo aparentara el resto de los días pasados, el odio la estaba consumiendo y seguramente se sentía culpable por no encontrar el perdón el día que pudo obtenerlo. Tai lo había superado pero por sus propios medios; quizá era eso, Tai era más abierto y Kari más cerrada. Se sentía mal por ello.

Takeru era el único que curaría las heridas de Kari.

—¿Hay algo que quieras saber en específico? ¿Algo que temas mencionar?

—Todo Sora, quiero saber todo lo que puedas contarme. Sé lo que ocurrió, pero debo saber cómo era antes… alguna pista.

Asistí una vez y lo invité a sentarse en mi cama, encendí la lámpara en la mesa de noche y comencé a divagar en mis recuerdos, buscando desde dónde entablar el relato. Había mucha tela que cortar, suficiente como para tapar el comedor de la Reina.

Recordaba mis prácticas de fútbol con Tai al atardecer, las noches tempranas que descansaba allá y Susumu se encontraba cocinando mientras tarareaba una tonada inventada, ella cocinaba terriblemente y a los tres más pequeños nos daba pavor meternos una cuchara a la boca, en verdad era espeluznante lo espeso de los alimentos, al único que conocía y era capaz de comer esos engrudos con mucho entusiasmo era el padre de los Yagami, Yuuko.

Ahora que indagaba mejor, todo había cambiado desde que él se fue a trabajar al exterior, ellos jamás supieron nada de su padre y era doloroso sólo pensarlo. Era un completo desafío, pero aún me preguntaba por qué él jamás había regresado a la ciudad a ver a sus hijos ahora casi adultos.

La respuesta se coló en mi cabeza rápidamente y también se la dije a Takeru.

"_¡No tuviste suficiente saliva para decirnos que estaba enfermo, que estaba grave, que era tu culpa que papá quedara inmovilizado! ¡Le arruinaste su futuro también!"_

Sí, el padre de mi mejor amigo no podía caminar. No concebía crear esa imagen en mi cerebro, Yuuko siempre fue enérgico y alegre, en una silla de ruedas sólo podría estar payaseando, jamás en verdad. Ni aunque se rompiera ambas piernas, ese hombre se hubiera quedado caminando con muletas por las calles de Odaiba.

Cuando él se tuvo que marchar, Susumu estaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa que antes. Recuerdo cuando Tai me decía que fuéramos a mi casa en lugar de la suya y almorzáramos allí, obviamente él no tenía quién estuviera al tanto de su día a día más que nosotras, mi madre y yo. En aquel entonces, muchas cosas complicaron mi vida, tuve que apoyar a los Yagami y comenzar a dejar de lado la relación que tenía… desatando más caos.

Luego de eso, Tai y yo nos enamoramos, Hikari era casi una hija para mí a quien le enseñé todo lo que sabía de las cosas de la vida —que no eran muchas pero cosas al fin—. Resonaban en mi pecho las primeras lágrimas de Hikari cuando Susumu aparecía tarde, se lanzaba a la cama y dormía hasta el otro día, luego volvía a salir de noche a la misma hora del día anterior. Ese departamento se encontraba mucho más vacío que antes y su corazón no tenía zona libre para una madre como ella.

Poco a poco, el espacio se fue cerrando y _cicatrizando_.

Sin embargo, antes de eso eran la familia perfecta. Yo los envidiaba. Tai tenía una hermana bonita, él era cariñoso y bien parecido, un excelente deportista y futuro capitán del equipo de soccer. Su padre era un bromista de primera, trabajador y buen amigo, finalmente Susumu, una dama joven, contenta y orgullosa de lo que tenía, consentida con su pequeña familia, destinada a amarlos eternamente.

Ellas, madre e hija, salían juntas todo el tiempo, Susumu vestía a Hikari y la buscaba en la escuela hasta que cumplió los diez años. Yo jamás tuve una vida así de preciosa. Ni siquiera podía imaginarla.

—¿Será eso, Sora? —comentó Tk una vez terminada la historia, él la escuchó toda y sacaba sus reflexiones a medida que mi voz seguía corriendo como un radio encendido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hikari… puede extrañar a _esa_ Susumu.

Me quedé un segundo pensando en esas pequeñeces que dejé pasar de largo por mucho tiempo, pude dibujar una línea entre lo que Kari quería y lo que tenía. ¿Cómo no verme a mí como su madre si siempre estaba con ella? Siempre la quise, siempre fue la chica pequeña que debía proteger y recibir un daño en su lugar. Y ella me agradecía cada día que así fuera, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que así era, todos lo notaban.

Entendía a Kari en no desear perdonarla, pero ella sentía ese impulso de tener que. Allí estaba la diferencia: querer y deber, a lo que yo me enfrentaba siempre. Era su madre, le correspondía hacerlo.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que sí —los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos los pies, yo descalza y Tk con sandalias de tela, seguíamos reflexionando al respecto—. ¿Sabes qué hacer?

Él disintió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, los dedos tocaron su cabello rubio y pronto comenzó a jalárselos con desesperación, por un momento resultó hasta gracioso.

—¿Cómo le hago Sora? ¡Yo no puedo traerle a su madre! ¡No puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión! ¡Y mucho menos dejarla viviendo esa dolorosa situación sola!

Sentí que él estaba apunto de caer de rodillas y suplicar para que todo fuera un sueño, jamás lo había visto tan frustrado e iracundo, a lo mejor un poco descontrolado pero aquellos recuerdos eran un punto y aparte.

Lo abracé de forma maternal y cobijé a Takeru sobre mi pecho. Estaba siendo tan delicado con una situación muy áspera. Requería orientarle más… dureza a sus acciones.

—Cómo le hago entender que esto puede salvarse. Que… por más que la odie es la mujer que le dio la vida y… ¡ya no puedo seguir viéndola así! Con ustedes ella es feliz, sonríe, pero conmigo siempre termina llorando —estalló la verdad por dentro, y al mismo tiempo se alejó de mi mimo, dejándome los brazos colgados en el aire—. ¡No puedo hacerla sentir mejor! ¡Qué clase de hombre soy!

Le sonreí con ternura, esperando que él pidiera la explicación de mi mirada comprensiva. Con Takeru me comportaba de ese modo, más apacible de lo que en realidad era con los demás.

Tk creía que debía cargar ese peso con Kari y no dejarla desierta en el fuego, quemándose. Le dolía verla gimoteando, le chamuscaba el odio que emanaba de sus besos y se sentía condenado por no ser útil. Menudos dilemas. Tk tenía una visión de sí mismo hacia Hikari no correspondida, como si ella fuera muy grande para él y no pudiera ser la cubierta donde el alma de su novia entrara. Así eran las relaciones. Se culpaban a sí mismos del dolor del otro.

Cómo deseaba haber considerado mi vida como él en algún momento de mi pasado. Cómo ansiaba amar más lo que tenía… mucho, mucho más… Luchar por ello.

—Uno muy lindo —le di unas palmadas con cariño en la espalda sin quitar la sonrisa—. A veces, Tk, hay cosas que debemos superar solos, talvez con muchas personas alrededor todo parezca mejorar pero lo que necesitamos es pensar y dejarlo salir por un camino distinto. No te sientas mal cuando ella solloce, quizás quieras llorar con ella, o simplemente la consueles haciéndola olvidar eso. Tk, hay que tener paciencia y soportarlo como ella lo soporta, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Es su guerra, tú cumples con ayudarla y preocuparte por ella. No hay nada malo en eso.

Él cabeceó hacia delante.

—Es tan… desesperante…

—Lo sé.

De nuevo hubo silencio, miré el reloj digital en la otra esquina, ya era de madrugada pero no tan tarde como para que el sol se asomara, mejor dicho… temprano.

—¿Cómo perdonaste a tu madre cuando te ocultó la verdad de Koushiro?

Yo abrí los ojos excesivamente.

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque advertí que él estaba un poco ido. No dejaba de pensar en Kari ni un solo momento.

—Que cómo hiciste para perdonar a Toshiko…

Inhalé un poco de aire y sonreí para mí misma con nostalgia.

Me lancé de espaldas a la cama, ojeando el techo níveo pensé en todos mis sentimientos ése día. Mis gritos de dolor, mis traumas, las pesadillas que tuve, los sueños con Haruhiko estando aquí de nuevo. Las palabras exactas de mi madre y los ojos negros de mi hermano, sus brazos tomándome al caer y las lágrimas que alguien había limpiado. Todas esas imágenes llegaron a mí en una ráfaga y al abrir los ojos, el foco de luz apagado me hizo aguantar las lágrimas otra vez.

—No lo hice.

—¿Cómo que no? —él se volteó un poco más centrado, me miró pidiendo una respuesta más específica.

—Ella era quien debía perdonarse Tk, yo no —le dije la verdad tal y como la sentía, después de todo, él confiaba en mí y yo en él—. Sí, fue duro que me lo ocultara, al principio huí de casa porque no quise escucharla, pero luego, cuando vino a verme, la miré a los ojos y pensé que la peor parte se la había llevado ella todos estos años —la opresión y el silencio de sus lágrimas transparentes—. Todo ocurre a su momento. Eso pienso, y le estoy agradecida por hacer las cosas así, de haber sucedido de otra forma, no lo sé, quizás ni siquiera te estaría contando esto.

Takeru miró al espacio para entenderlo mejor y colocarse en el lugar correcto, mirarlo desde el punto de vista acertado. Se calmó un poco más al comprenderlo, y se puso de pie para darme la mano, y así levantarme también.

—Creo que más personas en el mundo deberían ser como tú, Sora.

Le negué con seriedad.

—Si así fuera, esto sería el infierno, Takeru —estiré mis brazos con desmesura y él entró en ellos para darle otro estrujón—. Estás creciendo tanto, pequeño…

—¿Sabes, Sora? Yo también podría comenzar a verte como mi madre…

Lo abracé con más fuerza. Él estaba sumido en mis brazos finos y siguió hablando.

—Mi infancia no fue fácil, pero tampoco trágica.

—Cariño, la infancia es la etapa más dolorosa en la vida.

Aunque no recordáramos la mayoría de las cosas, todas se guardan en nuestro subconsciente y esa infancia es la que nos hacía ser los adolescentes, los adultos, los ancianos de la nueva generación. Por eso, de cierto modo, gran parte dependía de nuestros padres… por eso ninguno era igual a otro, aunque fueran hermanos.

¿Y qué pasaba cuando una de esas figuras faltaba? Ésa era yo…

¿Cuándo no estaba ninguno de los dos? Ése era Izzy.

¿Cuándo estaban siempre? Mimi…

¿Cuándo todo está perfecto y de pronto deja de estarlo en un parpadeo? Eso fue lo que transformó a Kari es una chica dura consigo misma y a Taichi en un caparazón abierto a todo. Porque cada uno lo vivió a su ritmo.

Desconocía el pasado de Tk y Yamato, tampoco preguntaría lo que ocurrió si él no iba a contármelo. Opté por abrazarlo y dejar mis cuestiones por fuera del cuadro sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tk se alejó y estiró los brazos al aire como yo lo hice antes, dejando escapar un bostezo por el sueño que comenzaba a azotarlo. Yo imité el inspiro segundos después.

—Pensaré en todo —confesó ahora más inocente y seguro de sí mismo—. Gracias por todo, y perdón por molestarte tan tarde —dijo avergonzado.

—Ni lo menciones, me agradó tenerte en mi habitación a la… una de la madrugada.

Lo dejé marcharse tranquilo y enseguida corrí a mi cama para dormir también. Lo vi acercarse al balcón y poner un solo pie afuera de la alfombra, entonces me llamó de nuevo y dijo:

—Ah, y, Sora…

Me limité a asistir mientras me metía al fondo de mis sábanas.

—Besas genial.

—¡Largo de mi habitación, Takaishi!

Junto con esa frase, y la carcajada de Tk en fondo casi inaudible ya fuera de mi vista, me lancé a los brazos de Morfeo. Con sólo poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y caí rendida en el sueño, dejando de lado el hecho que el ventanal sólo se cerraba por dentro y no por fuera.

Por una sola noche en la que todo estuviera sin protección, los ladrones no entrarían ¿o sí?

Cuando desperté fui fustigada por el frío, pensando que el calentador se había dañado, aunque realmente, al abrir los ojos, volteé la cabeza a un lado de la habitación para encontrarme con la ventana abierta de par en par. Parte del piso estaba mojado por la tenue llovizna de cada mañana y mojé mis pies para cerrarla, me congelé más.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, hasta cuando estornudé tres veces seguidas, y como si de una maldición se tratara, llegó el dolor de cabeza y la debilidad en las rodillas, como si quisiera caer en un abismo negro. De nuevo estaba enferma. ¿Acaso me hicieron brujería? ¿Hasta cuando aguantaría antes de sufrir un colapso mental por la racha de mala suerte impecable? ¿Era eso lo único constante en mi vida? ¡Cosas que solamente me pasaban a mí!

—Sólo un poco de fiebre, hermana —dijo Izzy.

Una vez todos estuvieron despiertos y la noticia se regó como arroz picado por toda la casa. Tampoco me molestaba que todos estuvieran en mi habitación, me sentía muy querida por ellos y un poco de mimos por los amigos no le caía mal a ningún enfermo. Aunque yo no me lo mereciera.

—¿Podré ir a la fiesta de Mimi?

Enseguida él le echó una mirada comprensiva a su novia y Tai carraspeó alzando una ceja, casi leía en sus ojos la negación a mi pregunta. Los demás esperamos oír las palabras del doctor, que sin más opción respondió dejando de lado una de sus obligaciones, la de novio complaciente.

—Veremos cómo mejoras para la noche, entonces...

—¡Haré una sopa! —le interrumpió Mimi, ofreciéndose y al instante se le negó el derecho.

—La cumpleañera no hace nada hoy, te trataremos como princesa —agregó Takeru.

Al tiempo, Yamato se les agregó a la conversación.

—Ella jura que es una princesa, no la ilusiones más.

Y Mimi, en defensa y respuesta, lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo. Hasta a mí me dolió.

Sin más que hacer dentro, todos volvieron a sus actividades de festejo, preparar su mañana para quedar libres en la noche de celebración. Ya me imaginaba el alcohol que beberían y todo lo que bailarían en la pista de la discoteca, por poco escuchaba los jadeos en el pasillo por las ampollas en sus pies y la sangre en las uñas por los pisotones.

Allí, por primera vez, me sentí mal por haber deseado no ir, aspiraba ir para darme un respiro de todo, escapar de la rutina y dejar todo lo que había ocurrido atrás y no podía. Me quedaría en casa, sola, aburrida y resfriada, porque lo más seguro era que, aunque mejorara, no me dejarían salir. Ese pensamiento iba con Tai e Izzy, y su cochina sobreprotección.

Sin embargo, hoy sí me sentí estimulada para caminar por toda la casa y bajé a la hora del almuerzo para recibir la sopa que solían hacer siempre que enfermaba alguno de nosotros.

Al igual que la última vez, quien me la dio fue Tai, sólo que ahora no correríamos peligro de que él terminara sobre mí en la cama. Me sonrojé por el recuerdo.

Tai se carcajeó cuando la primera cucharada pasó por mi garganta irritada y puse cara de vaca comiendo excremento.

—No vas a cambiar…

—Mete esa cuchara en mi boca y cállate.

Él acató con un mohín de júbilo, intentando animarme y así comer con más entusiasmo, cosa que no iba a pasar. Kari no tardó en sentarse y unirse a sus carcajadas, me sentía como animal de circo mientras los dos hermanos se burlaban de algo que yo hacía por simple reflejo.

Recordé la conversación con Takeru, que por un instante pareció un sueño, luego más real que nunca. Ella me miraba y notaba que todo lo que había dicho en la noche era incuestionable. La relación entre ambas, qué simbolizaba en su vida, cómo lo cambiaba, cómo yo me adaptaba a Kari. Dejando pasar el físico, nuestra terquedad era similar por el simple hecho de haber pasado la parte más cruda de su vida a mi lado, también las afables. ¿Cómo ignorar el compromiso que tenía con los Yagami? ¿De qué otra forma debía darles a conocer mi aprecio? Al menos los entretenía con mi rostro multifacético.

Ellos eran tan primordiales para mí como yo para ellos, madre o amor, novia o hermana, lo que fuera que personificara, jamás quería separarme de ellos aunque la vida nos desviara en algún lapso, estarían siempre en mi memoria.

—Me encantan tus muecas —comentó Hikari con una sonrisa amplia y carente de hipocresía.

—¿En serio? Te encantaría más si pruebas un poco de la sopa que hace tu novio… —en ese momento fui silenciada por otra cucharada del veneno contra la enfermedad. Tosí dos veces por lo caliente que estaba.

Kari se encogió de hombros por mi comentario, no creí haberla herido.

—Listo, Tai, ya terminé —le dije, echando el tazón a un lado y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Estaba dejando caer mis ánimos intencionalmente.

—Sé que no quieres ir, Sora…

Abrí los ojos sin quitar mi cabeza de la mesa. Sin voltear a verlo.

—Claro que quiero ir —le interrumpí más enfadada, aunque no fuera cierta la razón de la ira.

Hikari se puso de pie y se marchó sigilosamente, pensando que ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí. Me hubiera gustado llamarla de nuevo para que se quedara.

—Sora, si en verdad quisieras se te notarían los ánimos —me dejó en descubierto—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

No fui sincera.

—Los dos sabemos que Mimi exagera un poquito con sus festejos pero no es para asustarse tanto, ya lo has vivido. ¿Hay algo además de eso? —me increpó.

¿Algo más? Si se refería a _alguien_ podría ser verdad.

—No —contesté por inercia.

—Mírame a la cara, Sora.

Volteé y repetí con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No.

Entonces me encontré con sus ojos marrones chocolate, su mano encaró mi mundo y la toqué sin darme cuenta. Quien se movía era yo, no Tai. Dentro de él, una luz mucho más fuerte que la de otras personas que había visto me llamaba con potencia, y yo estaba a oscuras.

Me acaloré por sentir su respiración tan cercana, como mi mirada se quedaba quieta en su frente y la suya comenzaba a bajar hasta estar mucho más cerca. La espalda se me encorvó y me deslicé hasta plantar un pequeño beso en sus labios, al mismo tiempo ambos nos alejamos al sentir la corriente eléctrica, pensando que alguien nos había visto, o por simplemente no poder creer que ocurría de nuevo.

—Yo…

—Fue mi culpa —dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie, cubría mi boca y corría a todo lo que mis piernas débiles me dejaban.

¿Por qué dejaba que eso ocurriera? No debía ser así… quién sabe qué necesitaba para soltarme de esos recuerdos, para olvidarme del sentimiento y dejar de causar daño de una buena vez.

En el salón principal, me di cuenta que él no me seguía. Que todo estaba _bien_.

Corrí de nuevo a las sábanas esperando curarme del maleficio que ahora se sumaba al que ya tenía mucho antes, haciendo que se hiciera más fuerte sobre el otro. Y me seguía agradando la sensación.

Pensé en todas las veces que había perdido, el tiempo que pudo ser mejor y cómo las cosas habrían sido más apacibles si jamás me hubiera encontrado con él. Se me fueron horas recapacitando quién era mi mejor amigo, todo él, lo que era y lo que fue desde que lo conocí hasta hace unos minutos. Por más que deseara tachar esa huella, él tenía mi corazón en un nudo y era complicado responder que no sentía algo por él, más aún, explicar el porqué sí sentía algo.

Agradecí a la noche por adueñarse de mí y dejarme dormir un rato, aunque de todas formas, mi descanso fuera interrumpido por la miserable conciencia.

Me mantuve en cama hasta el instante en que Mimi entró eufórica con un vestido dorado hasta arriba de las rodillas, acompañada de Hikari con una falda blanca y una blusa color negro y azul; me conmoví por ambas.

—Sorita, de verdad quería que nos acompañaras —dijo Mimi—. Es una lástima que no puedas ir con nosotros —añadió con pena en la mirada, pero por otro lado la alegría del cumpleaños no paraba—. Ni modo… ya me las pegarás algún día.

—Prometo darte tu regalo —no mentí.

—Oh, claro que me lo darás —se escuchó más como una amenaza al momento en que se alejó y soltó una carcajada maléfica—. ¡Yo estoy lista para bailar salsa toda la noche!

Kari bufó infame.

—Quiero ver quién será el _afortunado_ que tenga la _dicha_ de bailar contigo —Hikari sonó pícara.

—Ya tengo pareja y es Koushiro —contestó como si fuera una obviedad que el mundo entero debía conocer.

Ambas nos reímos. Imaginamos a Mimi en uno de sus bailes de salón atrevidos y al pobre de mi hermano intentando seguirle el paso con movimientos torpes hasta terminar con un hombro dislocado y los pies molidos. Eso era lo más probable.

—Ahora me arrepiento más de no poder ir y ver a mi hermano haciendo el ridículo —comenté entre carcajadas.

Miré a una Mimi con la tropa hecha por la poca gracia que le causaba el hecho de que sus amigas nos burláramos de su novio y la poca capacidad de éste en la pista de baile, incapaz de domarla ni a ella ni al baile.

—¡Yo le estuve enseñando! ¡Y Koushiro aprende rápido!

Hikari explotó más aún y se animó a preparar una maldad digna de una Takenouchi.

—¿Le diste clases? ¡Llevaré la cámara! ¡Esto se pondrá buenísimo!

Mi mejor amiga rodó los ojos con pesadez en tanto Kari partía hacia su habitación en busca de la dichosa cámara que grabaría el momento más bochornoso de la vida de Izzy.

—Si Kari graba algo, te cerceno las piernas cuando duermas —enseguida me lanzó una mirada furtiva. Yo aguanté la risa.

Sólo por un instante, sentí que aquella mirada fulminante iba en serio, que en realidad estaba enfurecida conmigo por no asistir. Mimi era una muy buena amiga, una vez más me lo demostraba con hechos. Me estaba perdonando un capricho, y aunque ella no lo supiera, le agradecía su tremenda comprensión.

Le hice un campo en la cama y palmeé el espacio vacío un par de veces, Mimi se sentó contenta creando una ola que la hizo saltar primero a ella y luego a mí.

—Hey… quiero que me perdones por ésta.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada, Sora tonta —repitió con otros términos y la misma sonrisa amigable—. No es tu culpa que te enfermaras.

Bueno, ese no era el plan, había ocurrido de casualidad.

—No realmente, pero yo no tuve animos de ir desde el principio, lo siento.

Luego añadí con aversión hacia mí misma:

—Soy una tonta, tú eres la mejor amiga que existe, y me dejé llevar por los estúpidos recuerdos, pero Mimi, yo no me enfermé porque quisiera… aún no tenía la excusa, aún no la tengo y prefiero encarar esto con la verdad —respiré profundo cerrando los ojos, añadiéndole un tosido a mi confesión por el resfriado—. No puedo regresar el tiempo y eso me pone de malas…

Mimi pareció entenderme y se olvidó que era su día especial, lo dejó de lado para ocuparse en mis dramas diarios. En el episodio que viví hoy, me vi forzada a enfrentar de nueva cuenta mis sentimientos hacia Tai, encararlos y comprenderlos más a medida que me acercaba, que me ardía y me sentía bien, a la vez dolía, porque ni él ni yo éramos los únicos damnificados.

Abrí mis pensamientos una vez más con Mimi y le hablé de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo solitario, lo que sentí, lo que se creó dentro de mí y se extendió en un parpadeo. En sus brazos me sentía en casa, en el lugar donde debí estar desde siempre.

¿Por qué era tan difícil de asentir en voz alta si lograba verme en su corazón? ¿Por qué me empeñaba tanto en romper ese espejo que me transportaba al lugar que persistentemente busqué? ¿No podía reconocerlo de una buena vez y ya?

—Sora, tú eres la única que tiene el control sobre tu propio cuerpo, tienes que maniobrarlo —dijo con tono tolerante—. ¿Crees que… lo de Yamato ya se esté pasando?

—No lo sé —estaba frustrada e inquieta con mi yo interno—. Quiero decir… Mimi… Matt es completamente atrayente, pero lo que viví con Tai sigue dentro de mí. ¡No puedo desaparecerlo así como así! Desde que llegué siempre hubo la intensión, pero la noche que llegué ocurrió y comencé a abrir lo ojos, no lo sé, no lo sé.

Dejé escapar un grito lleno del fracaso al que había sido sometida por todo este tiempo. Especulaba que si al menos fuera una chica normal las cosas no serían tan complicadas, o las soluciones serían menos drásticas.

—¡Qué vida tan dramática!

Ella no dijo nada, se quedó sentada y fija, observando y analizando mi reacción.

—¿Y no quieres?

Tomé un segundo para entender. No lo logré.

—¿No quiero qué?

—Querer a Matt.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Matt! —tomé la almohada y me cubrí la cabeza con ella para que no me siguiera mirando—. Se trata de que Taichi me sigue encantando y él se está dando cuenta, ¡ese es el chiste!

Seguro Mimi pensaba que era una tonta, pero en realidad jamás lograba quedarme en un solo sitio. A veces deseaba que Mimi fuera más audaz, y acabara diciéndome con quien debía pasar el resto de mi vida, después de todo, ella tenía buen ojo para todo eso. ¿Podía dejar mi destino en manos de alguien? Sentía la urgencia de hacerlo.

—No creo que te des cuenta de lo que está pasando —dijo sin más, aunque todavía reflexionaba. Me dejó con la curiosidad—. ¿No crees que quieras quedarte con Tai por otra cosa?

—Y esa cosa podría ser…

—¡Yo que sé! ¡No estoy allí dentro! —Mimi presionó agresivamente mi pecho, tocando mi corazón y luego fue hasta mi cabeza, en el hemisferio derecho—. ¡Ni allí!

—Allí no hay nada, Mimi —contesté con una risotada de idiota.

Pronto ella me acompañó con las carcajadas y lograba ver lo que siempre sucedía, me contentaba. Ella tenía un maldito don que servía con todo el mundo, si ella estaba de buen ánimo se me contagiaba, si ella estaba triste yo entristecía y acabábamos apoyando una a la otra. Mimi era una hermana, una compañera, un amuleto de buena suerte y otra de las personas de las que jamás quería despedirme.

Amigas como ella ya no quedaban en el mundo, personas que se pusieran en tu lugar, que comprendieran que no todo giraba alrededor de ellas y que por un segundo debían ocuparse de sus amigos, y viceversa. Personas que creaban un balance entre lo que deseaban de lo que sentían ambición.

En algún momento a mí me tocaría ocupar ese lugar, y entonces estaría orgullosa de que así fuera porque era mi mejor amiga, y si ella corría a pedirme auxilio. Confiaba en ella, no tenía porqué ocultar ese aprecio a Mimi.

Hoy era su cumpleaños. Aunque riera y disfrutara del ritmo de la amistad bailándolo, deseaba acompañarla a pesar de estar enferma. Y eso que yo ya sentía la mejoría.

—Si pudiera hacer algo para agradecerte por todo esto…

Mimi hizo una larga pausa sin dejar de ser carismática.

—De hecho, sí hay algo… —dijo bajando la mirada y dejando a la vista una sonrisa maliciosa por la que no me preocupé en el primer instante.

—¿Qué es?

Dos palabras de las que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Cuando Mimi regresó de su habitación, desdobló el pedazo de tela, esperaba que fuera un mantel, pero un vistazo más y unos cuantos parpadeos me llevaron a comprender que no era más que un pedazo de tela muy, y hacía acentuación en **muy** diminuto.

—Ay, Señor…

Ella comenzó a saltar y el vestido dorado se movió con ella.

—Yo estreno ropa nueva, tú estrenas ropa nueva —se rió con más fuerza—. Lo iba a dejar para Navidad pero que se vaya al carajo, ¡póntelo!

—¿Ahora?

Mimi ladeó la cabeza y alzó una ceja con perversidad. Odiaba esa mirada.

Sin opciones, me levanté al baño y tomé el pedazo de satín de mala gana, pisaba con fuerza en cada pie por los pequeños sonidos que hacía Mimi al caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras yo entraba a cambiarme el pijama rosado por… _eso_.

Al salir me crucé de brazos automáticamente y dije:

—¿Contenta?

Ella respondió:

—Y feliz como una lombriz, ¿te viste?

Ah no, no eso otra vez. No quería mirarme y sentirme como una princesita de nuevo, aunque de seguro con lo que tenía puesto ser una princesa era una tarea más difícil; no vestía de azul, vestía de beige, no me llegaba a la rodilla, estaba a menos de la mitad de mi muslo.

¡La mitad de mi trasero estaba a la vista! ¡Por Cristo!

—Luego no digas que no te quiero —ella lo tomó como un "gracias", mi intensión era de sonar como una amenaza pero mi falta de voz logró que pareciera más una broma.

—¡Ni siquiera vas a salir de casa! ¡Estarás todita la noche dormida en cama! —se excusó—, pero a la moda.

—Lo que tú digas, Meems.

Al poco rato fue ella quien debió irse. Los demás se despidieron de mí desde la puerta, exceptuando a mi hermano, quien entró para darme una revisada más, agregando que debía dormir un poco temprano para descansar la vista. Cosa que claramente no lo iba a hacer.

Todos estarían a kilómetros de distancia, bailando bajo los reflectores con luces de colores, batiendo todo el esqueleto, conociendo gente nueva, algunos probando vinos, otros fumando. Pero esto me lo merecía, últimamente me volvía más supersticiosa con estas cosas y terminaba pensando que si no estaba en aquél lugar, a esa hora, ese día, era por algo.

Tal y como **no** se lo prometí a Izzy, llevé mi mente hasta muy tarde en la noche. Vi televisión y tomé dos tazas de té caliente mientras miraba un programa en la televisión, de momentos me reía como una idiota y me avergonzaba retrayendo mi cuerpo. De pronto me sentía sola y miraba la cocina vacía, imaginándolos a todos los que vivían en la mansión haciendo todas las actividades que siempre realizaban: mi hermano preparando un café, Kari tomando leche, Tk cuchicheando con Mimi, Tai leyendo la sección de deportes y Yamato sumido en su teléfono de espaldas al televisor, ignorándolo todo.

Más tarde, cuando el dichoso programa acabó, tuve la decencia de ponerme de pie con la idea de subir al segundo piso y dormir por fin. El silencio turbó mis oídos al punto donde llegué a escuchar cada pequeño ruido que hacía al pisar la madera del suelo, mis pantuflas chocando con el mármol en las escaleras, y el camisón vacilando en mis muslos entre los pasos que daba con cada pierna. Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda.

Las pareces frías y la azotadora noche que lograba divisar a través de las ventanas, las finas líneas que se dibujaban a lo lejos del balcón, las nubes que se posaban sobre la mansión siendo éstas más claras que el cielo en Odaiba, los brillos en la ciudad y algunas luces que se apagaban para que las personas durmieran. Así cayó la primera gota en mi frente, la segunda, y la tercera en mi pecho, la cuarta en mi brazo y la quinta en mi pie.

Entré mientras la lluvia se intensificaba, la lluvia me disgustaba, no me apetecía a menos que fuera de día, porque así luego saldría un arco iris. Un aguacero de noche sólo era una señal de mala suerte y fatalidad.

Corrí a las demás habitaciones y cerré todas las ventanas con fuerza, teniendo aún presente el recuerdo de aquella noche catastrófica en Hikarigaoka. La preciosa casa de Tai no merecía tal castigo.

Una vez regresé a mi propia habitación, agotada y sin ganas de dormir, me quedé sentada en mi cama y pensé en tomar un lápiz. Justo entonces comprendí que cada mínima señal me indicaba que debía estar dormida hacia una hora atrás.

Se cortó la electricidad. Maldije todo. Solamente pensaba en el congelamiento que ahora tendría que soportar. Me adelanté y busqué un chaleco de lana que perdió la habilidad de entibiarme bastante rápido, aún así, caí rendida como una piedra sobre mi cama cuando me aburrí de mirar el interior de mis párpados.

No soñé absolutamente nada.

Al despertar, la lluvia no había cesado ni un poco y el frío se había acrecentado, entonces le presté atención a mi teléfono celular que parpadeaba una y otra vez con un mensaje de texto.

Lo leí dos veces:

_« ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? Dejé mis llaves dentro. »_

Bajé la mirada hasta el remitente: **Taichi.**

Fue algo automático e inexplicable, mis pies tocaron el suelo en busca de las babuchas y me puse en marcha con mis propias llaves en mano, pero puse mala cara cuando sentí la sangre en la cabeza y me medio mareé al hacer cada acción con tanta urgencia.

No podía maldecir a Tai por ser olvidadizo, pero sí quería golpearlo por despertarme del sueño tan pesado. La electricidad no había regresado, de todos modos iba a enfrentarme al temblequeo que me ocasionaría el frío.

Con mala cara fui a recibirlo, y aunque mi facha fuera terrible por estar recién despertada, la de él no era mucho mejor. Porque _ese_ no era él.

Tai no era rubio. No tenía los ojos azules. No era pálido.

Y Taichi jamás se emborracharía tanto. Tai no tenía nada de parecido a Yamato.

—¡Sí! ¡Qué viva Sora! ¡Me salvaste la vida! —gritó él, Yamato desfiló tambaleando hasta mí y me abrazó como si me conociera de toda la vida. Tanto afecto me confundía.

Entonces olí todo el alcohol.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Por Dios, Ishida, apestas a alcohol! ¿Te bañaste en una fuente o qué? —le contesté indignada, él se apartó y entonces mojó mi cara al mover su cabello empapado por la lluvia.

Yamato pasó dentro de la casa y me volvió a abrazar más fuerte aún, levantándome del suelo y dándome una vuelta. Yo pataleé y grité sin ruido a causa del resfriado para que me bajara. Lo hizo segundos después, pero no me dejó ir, en lugar de eso afincó su cabeza en mi cuello, dejándome inmóvil.

—Hueles a caramelo.

Tardé en protestar.

—Ya te voy a dar tu caramelo, Ishida.

Él comenzó a carcajearse, sabía que se reía de mí y me avergoncé por ello, enseguida sentí su mano entrelazada a la mía y el calor que ya tenía aumentó dramáticamente.

Matt me llevó hacia el porche como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, eso que él no tenía su fuerza al cien por ciento a causa de la fuerte dosis de alcohol que había ingerido en la famosa discoteca, yo solamente me dejé llevar.

Una vez afuera señaló su auto y se rió cacareadamente.

—Se está arruinando la pintura —comentó entre jolgorios—. Debería estar enojado al punto de sacarme una hernia, pero tú estás aquí para salvarme —paró un segundo y me tomó de los hombros para verme a los ojos, estática esperé leer en sus ojos el porqué me miraba tan fijamente—. Y a ella también —entonces tomó una botella que se encontraba en el suelo y bebió de ella muy contento y regocijante.

—¡Estás borrachísimo!

Me ignoró.

—¡Qué viva Sora! ¡_Yipeeh_! —Matt me tomó con más fuerza y me sacó hasta donde estaba la lluvia, me mojé el cuerpo completamente y estuve apunto de cortarle la cabeza con mis uñas al instante que por la mía corrió el primer camino de agua helada.

Nos bañamos con agua de lluvia.

El cabello se le pegó a las sienes y sonrió como nunca lo había visto. La primera sonrisa que recordé de Yamato fue la que le dio a Mika, y me daba cuenta de lo diferente que era a ésta.

Yamato reía enserio, no era un chico grande amargado y sin sentimientos, era un niño más con caparazón duro, que no le gustaba que lo miraran tal y como era. Una persona con miedos. Y aún así… el miedo era sólo eso, miedo.

Aunque disfrutara de sus carcajadas e incoherencias bajo la lluvia recordé qué estaba pasando: Yo estaba enferma, él estaba borracho, estábamos bajo una lluvia de diciembre y no había electricidad adentro.

—Suficiente —bramé, deteniéndolo—. Entremos ya, Izzy no tiene tiempo para cuidar más enfermos.

Ahora era yo quien se lo llevaba como un muñeco de torta, Matt vestía un flux negro para nada elegante y una camisa morada debajo, todo un juguete de niña de cuatro años.

Comprobé que tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverlo, pero no tanta como para comenzar a desear que esto jamás hubiera ocurrido, porque al tocar el picaporte me di cuenta que estábamos jodidos.

La intenté abrir tres veces, todas con una sola mano; probé otras cuantas más ahora con las dos manos pero nada funcionaba.

—Nos quedamos fuera —dije—. Nos quedamos fuera —repetí, creyéndomela, entonces le di una patada a la puerta con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Maldición, Yamato! ¡Nos quedamos fuera de la casa!

—Yo estoy fuera de casa —dijo con un estado peor, llevándose la botella a la boca.

Respiré dos veces, dándome a mí misma la responsabilidad de mantener la calma. Contando diez números que no sirvieron para nada.

—¡Deja de beber como si fueras un inepto! —grité indignada.

Al instante le quité la botella, con el líquido en ella, de la boca y lo estrellé contra el pasto de al lado, volviéndolo pedacitos mientras Yamato me miraba atónito de pies a cabeza.

—Tienes un problema enorme…

—¿Problema? ¿Problema, Yamato? Estamos fuera de casa, sin electricidad, a las tres de la mañana, con una lluvia que va a durar quién sabe cuánto tiempo ¿y tú tienes la labia para decir que tengo **un** problema?

Matt me miró con ingenuidad y yo me sentí más estúpida aún porque intentaba hablarle a un imbécil que no tenía los pies en la tierra.

—Si lo ves así son muchos más —gruñí ante su reacción tan inútil e intenté decapitarlo con la mirada—. Eres mala salvadora, que bueno que yo tengo esto…

Como si un coro de ángeles cantara en mi oído, Matt sacó orgulloso un teléfono nuevo del bolsillo, un vistazo más de cerca me reveló que era el teléfono móvil de Tai. Eso explicaba el dichoso mensaje… pero no podía olvidarme que Matt estaba borracho, por lo que decidí que antes de que hiciera una locura, debía ser yo quien llamara por ayuda.

—Dámelo —ordené.

—Me lo confiaron a mí, no a ti, mala rescatadora.

Lo miré indignada.

—¡No es mi culpa que no estés conciente de lo que haces! —se quedó quieto—. ¡No sé ni para qué intento hacértelo entender!

Me acerqué más aún a él y con un simple empujón me hizo dar dos pasos atrás cayendo en el suelo mojado, donde la lluvia me golpeaba de nuevo. El teléfono que estaba en mis manos comenzó a titilar, ante esa acción lo solté por inercia, cayendo así en un pequeño charlo declarándonos así, oficialmente jodidos.

—Ya no los hacen como antes, ¿verdad?

—¡Cierra la boca, Yamato! —grité irritada, indignada, sublevada, con ganas de querer golpearlo.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de maquinar buscado una salida. Me volví cansada hacia la puerta principal y dejé caer mi trasero en el suelo, llevé mis manos a la cabeza para quitarme el cabello del rostro y luego me abracé a mí misma con las rodillas.

Lo que menos deseaba ahora era estar a solas con Yamato, sin nada que distrajera mí mente una cosa de las otras. Eso no mejoraba mi situación anímica.

Con su zapato, golpeó débilmente mi pierna y me dio una mano para que me pusiera de pie.

—No te puedes quedar aquí.

Matt volvió a sonreír.

En ese momento deseé con todo mi corazón que estuviera bromeando con la borrachera y que volviera a ser él mismo, quería al Yamato que reconocía, no a este niño desenfrenado que no me ayudaba en absoluto.

Tomé su mano y una idea nueva se cruzó por mi mente.

—¡El auto!

Corrí hasta la salida e intenté abrir el auto amarillo de Matt.

—Dame las llaves del auto.

Pensaba que por lo menos dentro del auto podríamos encender el calentador, mejor aún, ir a algún lugar con calor, más rápido, buscar a uno de los chicos que tenían las llaves para poder entrar. Tenía ideas grandiosas. Intenté abrir el lado del piloto, pero mis intentos fueron en vano hasta el último momento donde Matt me tocó el hombro desde atrás.

—Lo siento, dejé las llaves dentro de casa cuando abriste la puerta…

Sencillamente genial.

—Bien, entonces romperemos los vidrios —le respondí decidida a hacerlo.

—¡No, eso no! —dijo con firmeza, quitándome la piedra que había tomado de la jardinera—. ¡No se consiguen otros así! Mi auto se queda justo donde está y como está.

Volví a mirarlo más de cerca, justo a los ojos, él ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y yo continué analizándolo.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —cuestionó.

—Agua fría.

No sabía qué tan sobrio se encontraba ahora pero había mejorado una barbaridad con el chapuzón de agua congelada que nos daba la naturaleza. Yo empeoraba, mientras más tiempo pasaba con las gotas chispeándome en el cuerpo, más incrementaba mi dolor de cabeza, mis ojos ardían intolerablemente y vibraba con más intensidad.

Rendidos, dejamos la entrada principal vacía. Ambos pensamos lo mismo ya que corrimos codo a codo hasta la puerta trasera, que también estaba completamente obstruida, las ventanas también, pues eran muy grandes y yo las había cerrado cuando comenzó la tormenta.

Miré el jardín rendida, aunque justo allí no nos llegara el agua, seguíamos al aire libre y nada nos salvaría de una hipotermia. Por más que mis ojos se quedaran fijos en una nube grisácea, al poco rato ardían más aún y los cerraba como si estuvieran sangrando.

Me olvidé que él también estaba allí a mi lado, temblando y mirando el cielo, porque lo hacía ¿no?

—Oye, Sora —asistí cuando me llamó, pero no lo miré, quería seguir teniendo mis ojos cerrados, descansando—. Tienes senos lindos.

Al instante abrí los ojos y bajé la mirada hasta mi escote donde la ropa clara estaba adherida a mi piel, marcando completamente mis pechos. El calor se subió a mis mejillas y me sonrojé automáticamente cubriéndolos con el abrigo mojado, quise cachetearme a mí misma por haberle hecho caso a Mimi y sus locas ideas de dormir con un camisón.

"_¡Ni siquiera vas a salir de casa! ¡Estarás todita la noche dormida en cama!" _ Ya quería verla a ella en una situación como esta.

—Lo siento, debía decirlo —se excusó, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba para no ofenderme—. Déjame ser un hombre.

—Sí, claro, pero ya me doy cuenta que no eres uno muy maduro.

Se carcajeó como me gustaba, mostrando sólo un poco sus dientes blancos y bajando la cabeza de medio lado.

—Bueno… ya me viste actuando de forma estúpida, ya sabes lo que siento cada vez que hablas.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirí indignada.

—Ups.

Sin decir más nada estrellé mi mano en su hombro, indudablemente no tuve mucha fuerza en el ataque porque él comenzó a reírse de forma burlona. Me sentía más vulnerable que nunca, ya no podía decidirme si lo quería ebrio o sobrio, era tan difícil. Yamato era realmente complicado, casi tanto como yo.

Me puse de pie y sin querer él me siguió, cuatro pasos detrás de mí, la lluvia comenzaba a detenerse y perdía fuerza a medida que yo me alejaba de él y Matt se acercaba a mí. Me agaché y le salpiqué un poco de agua sucia en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia por el concepto tan infantil que tenía de venganza, pero sabía que le agradaba. Al menos eso estaba claro. No se sentía tan… incómodo con mi presencia.

—Ves como sí eres una estúpida.

—Por lo menos yo no di brinquitos como una princesita rosadita en la lluvia hace diez minutos…

Nos reímos por un rato, luego hubo silencio. Nos quedamos quietos y serenos, olvidándonos que aún caían débiles gotas de lluvia. Yo me perdí en la poca iluminación que se veía desde la otra calle, me imaginaba que era por los autos que pasaban. Un gato que desfilaba por el bajareque llamó mi atención pues caminaba con extrema lentitud, parecía disfrutar la lluvia, teniendo en consideración que era un gato.

—Me recuerda a Momo —dije sin querer. Él volteó a mirarme y respondió también.

—Momo no es dorado.

—Sólo quiero decir que… quiero ser un gato.

—Ya tienes bastante de fiera —contestó entretenido.

—Me la voy a creer para no hacerte quedar como mentiroso.

Matt me entendía, no sólo en el frío que comenzaba a regresar a mí, ahora estaba segura que jamás debí dejar de lado y pasar de largo todo.

Él no era una mala persona, de hecho, era una persona normal como Izzy o Tk, como Henry, como Ikuto, ¿por qué siempre debía verlo como si fuera un Dios o algo así? No era perfecto, aunque físicamente era una negación cuestionable.

El frío creció apenas una nueva sensación golpeó mi mano, la acerqué a mi rostro para verla mejor y de pronto el copo de nieve se disolvió gracias a mi calor corporal.

—Está nevando.

Como si me faltara más.

—¿Y ahora…? —miré a Yamato, cuestionándome más a mí que a él lo que íbamos a hacer ahora.

Su mirada seguía fija en un solo lugar.

—El refugio.

Miré la pequeña casita que tenía Taichi detrás de la mansión y servía como vivero y granja, a pesar del color brillante que tenía la pieza, la noche apenas me había dejado darme cuenta de su existencia, y mientras más copos de nieve caían y pintaban el suelo de blanco, más me convencía que debíamos entrar con rapidez y quedarnos allí hasta que llegara alguien.

Yamato abrió la puerta que se veía para nada liviana, y una vez ambos estuvimos adentro la cerró casi por completo, dejando sólo un destello de luz con el cual podíamos ver dentro lo que había a nuestro paso. Entre tantos materiales de jardinería, examiné un lugar donde pudiera sentarme y resguardarme hasta que los chicos llegaran de la fiesta de Mimi. Ya me imaginaba… si Matt había llegado así, y mucho antes, no quería ni pensar el estado que tendrían Tai o la misma Mimi.

Yamato comenzó a mover algunos sacos de abono y unas palas con el poco espacio que teníamos, para hacerme un lugar cómodo.

—Siéntate allí, no vayas a empeorar que esta tarde estabas bastante mal.

Me pareció un acto muy caballeroso de su parte, yo obedecí satisfecha con ello. No podía pedirle más nada que esa sonrisa cortés.

Él mismo se hizo su campo, bastante alejado de mí, y tampoco me podía quejar pues se veía que mi lugar estaba más cómodo que el suyo. No dejaba de cuestionarme por qué seguía siendo de importancia para él, es decir… no tenía nada que ver con que fuera amiga de Tai, o con que me hubiera salvado la vida. Una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra.

Y otra pregunta…

¿Por qué me parecía más vulnerable ahora? Abrazándose sus rodillas, con la mirada fija en la puerta, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos más cristalinos y azules que nunca.

Más importante aún…

¿Por qué en esa inmensa oscuridad no hacía más que mirarlo sólo a él? No sabía por qué Matt brillaba tanto, o por qué mi mundo se volvía más y más oscuro. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué él? Aquí… Dejaba mi cordura en manos del destino.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola a todos, de nuevo! Ya les pedí perdón por mi atraso y espero que el capítulo sea suficiente como para que perdonen mi informalidad. ¿Merezco la consideración? Lo dejo a su criterio.

En el principio, ya quería dejar en tema de Joe en el pasado, no me iba a estancar en eso porque a fin de cuenta ya había tenido su espacio como todos los demás. Luego explicaré qué ocurrió con Kouji y el asunto, eso es punto y aparte. Contradictoriamente —como casi todo lo que hago— sentí que estaba dejando por fuera a los demás personajes y me parecía injusto, así que a fin de cuenta le di un espacio a Tk y a Mimi, mientras planeo uno para Izzy más adelante.

No sé porque siempre hago que Sora tenga esa descripción tan pobre hacia sí misma, es como si en verdad no le importara quien es ella para el mundo, pero sí para ella misma ¿sí me explico? No es que sienta adversidad, pero de cierto modo, esta Sora es un reflejo de algo que yo no quiero ser. Voy escribiendo las incoherencias de siempre.

La nieve estaba planeada desde mucho antes, sólo que… vamos… ¿no les ha ocurrido ha ustedes? Quieren hacer algo, esperan mucho para ese momento y quedan en blanco la hora del té… así me sentí toda la semana.

Me alegró mucho recibir correos con sus reviews hasta hace unos días, me sentía como: "Wao, dejé de actualizar tanto tiempo y de todos modos me siguen esperando, ¡qué lindos!" Así que, con esto hay que parar de sufrir… creo. Agradeciendo, como cada semana, sus reviews: _Takeru fang, rockpink94, nOck-nOck, patroclo, Black Sweet, Lunitagleek, Kazeminami, Cari Cazal, puppi25nov, Ecined, Aldinn, SoraTakenouchii, Tutiifrutii & Puchisko_, esperando que esta semana la constancia continúe y no me atrase tanto a la hora de actualizar.

**Tengo un dilema**, bueno, siempre tengo dilemas pero éste les interesa: ¿les gustaría ver un poquito de _lemon_? Va, nunca le he hecho, pero pregunto si están dispuestos a soportar uno antes que termine la historia. Ya me lo había cuestionado antes pero no llegaba a nada claro, aún no llego a nada, así que… ¡pongan sus votos! Tendré que cambiar el rango la historia… me gusta la idea que ustedes también participen, después de todo, es para ustedes.

El nombre de este capítulo, pues está demás explicar qué significa y la razón. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que se diga así realmente. De no ser así, tendré que llamar a urgencias y retomar clases de italiano.

Nos leemos en… unos cuantos días.

Recuerden, vivan plenamente y disfruten cada instante. Ríanse de la vida antes que ella se ría de ustedes. Y báilenle al mundo.

_Rose._


	24. Splendido Incubo

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo no puedo quejarme. Ah, cierto, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en la espera del 2011 y que este año inicie con buen pie para todo trayéndoles felicidad y salud a sus vidas.

Vamos a hablar de negocios, bueno, no, negocios no, responsabilidades. Prometí traerles un nuevo capítulo en Enero y aquí está. Lo escribí la primera semana del mes pasado pero lo estuve cambiando mucho y pensando cada línea, debió quedar _perfecto_… Al menos eso espero, ya me dirán ustedes.

El capítulo pasado (donde expliqué la razón de mi… falta de ganas para escribir) ya ha sido borrado, así que la línea sigue intacta y ¡vamos a darle duro con el 24! También lamento mucho que perdieran el hilo, eso ocurre, probablemente regresarán al 23 y le echarán una ojeada para no estar tan… en la luna. Para ahorrarles un poquito ese trabajo fastidioso, les daré un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió previamente en Casa Casa Mia:  
_«Los chicos decidieron festejar los veintiún años de Mimi en una discoteca cercana a la costa en Odaiba, en la cual Sora no deseaba participar primeramente pero más tarde se siente mal consigo misma al enfermarse accidentalmente, privándola de la noche entre copas con sus amigos y abandonando a Mimi, con quien finalmente se disculpa. La noche anterior a la gran celebración, Takeru decidió platicar con Sora de su situación actual con Hikari, demostrando lo preocupado que estaba por ella y lo mucho que deseaba ayudar en su relación con Susumu. Todo empeora con una tormenta que se desata ferozmente mientras Sora está sola en casa, se suma la llegada de Matt borracho, dejándolos a ambos, a Sora y a él mismo, fuera de la mansión justo cuando la nieve de invierno comenzaba a caer. Luego de varios intentos fallidos para flaquear la seguridad de la gran casa, se dieron por vencidos entrando, sin más opción, al pequeño refugio que servía de granero detrás de la gran estructura, esperando que los demás llegaran lo más pronto posible.»  
_¿Se ha entendido? Eso espero. Fue un capítulo largo… y este también lo es, lamento que se cansen pero este es otro de esos que **no** puedo dividir.

A lo mío: Digimon no me pertenece, utilizo a sus personajes sin fines lucrativos. Hace un año estaba muy aburrida, fantaseando con una escena ilógica y miren a lo que he llegado… ¡locas coincidencias!

Como excusa de mi ausencia podría decirles que dejen de leer un momento esto y miren un segundito a quién le toca dar su punto de vista, por fin, en esta historia. ¿Lo vieron? ¿Lo vieron de nuevo? ¡Entonces que carajo estoy hablando! ¡Lean, lean!

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Splendido Incubo.**

_Yamato Ishida POV's_

.

.

No podía dejar de observarla en esos momentos. Me quejaba internamente por la molestia que sentía en cada uno de mis músculos al moverlos sólo un centímetro y el dolor de cabeza por la resaca que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo, causándome un vértigo repentino acompañado de desconcierto… cuando dejaba de mirar era sólo por el ardor, necesitaba concentrarme y salir de esta sin cometer más tonterías.

Desde su lugar, tan lejos de mí como le fuera posible, ella se tapaba el rostro con las piernas y los brazos, respirando con más lentitud en cada segundo que pasaba, con más pesadez… como si su única labor fuera mantener latiendo a un pobre corazón maltratado de quinientos años de antigüedad. Sus largas pestañas parpadeaban con menos constancia mientras fueron visibles, luego cada parte de su cara fue imperceptible para mí con la ridícula cantidad de luz que entraba en el refugio improvisado.

Comencé a reflexionar con cuidado.

La fiesta de Mimi se había vuelto una locura de copas, todos rendían más y más alcohol hasta que ni siquiera yo pude detenerme, tampoco Taichi… entonces, al momento de estar en un estado peor que el mío, éste me entregó su móvil.

Todavía no juntaba las piezas correctas para saber cómo logré enviar el mensaje de texto sin chocar camino a casa, o por qué fui tan idiota al actuar así y dejar las llaves dentro, de abrazarla, de decirle todo lo que dije, de ser así de inocente e inmaduro.

Buscaba qué hacer para eliminar ese recuerdo mío de su mente, debía hacer que olvidara todo… sólo por mi orgullo.

No me gustaba la idea de tenerla pensando en mí de ese modo, como un completo idiota borracho, aunque de cierto modo sí lo era… porque sabía a la perfección qué tan prohibido era para mí tenerla así de cerca.

Algo me hacía cometer cada uno de esos errores. Ella estaba allí, quieta y tranquila… sin molestar a nadie, aparentemente. Cerraba los ojos, se quedaba dormida, apagándose dulcemente; al mismo tiempo temblaba por el frío que empezaba a filtrarse en las paredes de la pequeña bodega en el patio… cada minúscula acción me llevaba paso por paso a donde no quería estar.

La intensidad de la nevada aumentó, incrementando consigo el sonido sordo en el techo y el tamaño de los copos. La luminosidad también se veía afectada.

—¿Sora? —apenas escuché su respuesta con un débil '¿qué?', el sonido del viento chocando contra la madera no me dejaba concentrarme, o simplemente no quería concentrarme en mí—. No te duermas…

Ella levantó su cabeza y miró hacia el frente con el rostro deprimente y pálido, tenía la mandíbula apretada, enojada por algo.

La insuficiente luz de luna que purificaba la pequeña pieza ahogada en pensamientos ineptos llegaba justamente a la mitad de su rostro y partía mi consciencia en dos con sólo verla, queriendo tener un poco más de fuerza para que ni yo mismo notara la sensación de calidez que me alcanzaba cuando sus ojos ausentes y rojizos se colaban en mi visaje.

Debía ignorarlo. Obviarlo prontamente.

—Estoy cansada —su voz hizo alusión a lo que sus palabras decían, estaba agotada—. Me siento ridículamente mal…

Sora ocupó su cabeza pesadamente sobre las rodillas de nuevo, dejándome ver sólo su cabello mojado.

Tenía presente, desde que volví a estar consciente y con los pies sobre la tierra, que si ella empeoraba su estado de salud sería mi culpa… después de todo, estaba siendo muy egoísta al no dejarla entrar en el auto, al menos para tener un lugar más cómodo donde dormir.

Mi mente narcisista y tacaña la deseaba aquí. Y ahora. Quería probar su dureza y su fuerza de una manera incoherente.

Ambas cuestiones comenzaban a desaparecer pasivamente mientras escuchaba con menos frecuencia el aire atravesando su boca y más bien dejaba el sonido espeluznante de sus dientes chocando unos con los otros por la temperatura tan baja.

Entonces el círculo se creaba y me sentía responsable otra vez.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como excusa? No pedí una —pensé haber escuchado un gruñido. A lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas.

Inmediatamente dejé de lado mi chaqueta negra y me puse de pie para empujar unas cuantas cosas e incrementar el espacio donde me encontraba, unos cuantos centímetros más y ella entraría sin problemas. La chica no pareció darse cuenta de mi acción.

—Hey Sora —la llamé una vez, en esta oportunidad, sí volteó a verme con una expresión inocente—. Ven acá.

Sora tardó en responder. Vacilaba mucho.

—Aquí estoy bien. Gracias.

—Que te vengas… —volví a pedir con voz más ronca. Ella lo captó como una orden.

Sora se puso de pie sin los ánimos exaltados, y al atravesar la poca luz comencé a divisar su figura garabateada con menos claridad. Supe que estaba conmigo cuando sentí sus muslos tocando mi pierna y me arrimé varios centímetros más a la izquierda, aunque quedara un poco más apretado de lo que había premeditado.

La muchacha, igual de terca a como la recordaba, volvió a su posición favorita: con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas.

—Obviamente seguirás temblando si tienes ese suéter empapado arriba —me miró cuestionándoselo nuevamente. ¿Tendría que explicarle a lo que me refería? Sí—. Quítatelo.

—Ni de coña, estás loco —dijo ella, abrazándose más a sí misma, temblando aún más.

—Si fue por lo que dije cuanto estábamos en la terraza, lo siento —admití sin darle importancia a mi comentario pasado, lo había recordado de casualidad—. De todos modos aquí no veo una mierda, deja de ser niña y quítate eso o te dará una hipotermia.

Ella tardó un poco en creerme. Cuando por fin lo asimiló, lentamente deshizo la enorme chaqueta de su cuerpo fino. Al momento en que sus brazos desnudos tocaron los míos sentí una especie de corriente dejándome noqueado, estaba terriblemente helada y seguía batuqueándose.

El frío no iba a detenerse de todas maneras.

—Tu camisa también está húmeda —recalcó ella al tiempo que tocó mi brazo y alejó su mano en menos de un segundo, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

Hice una mueca de fastidio que sólo yo percibí.

—Para que veas que yo no dudo.

Me deshice de la prenda inmediatamente y la lancé hacia donde ella lanzó la suya aunque ninguno de los dos la vio caer, yo me mojé mucho más que ella y el flux estaba un poco más seco pues me lo había quitado justo al entrar. De todos modos, muy lejos para recordar dónde lo había tirado y abandonado.

—Eso es porque te gusta estar así —afirmó con tono cortante, casi refunfuñando.

—Eso quisieras tú —respondí igual de seco. Sabiendo que se me quemaba la garganta cuando la trataba así de hiriente, al mismo tiempo que sentía la adrenalina subir por la espina dorsal hasta mi cabeza. Amaba esa sensación furiosa.

Cada uno se ocupó de entibiar su propio cuerpo durante varios minutos. Con golpes en sus brazos y semi patadas en las piernas despertaba a Sora antes de que se durmiera, si dormía con este clima podría desmayarse y empeorar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Ella era estúpidamente débil, en el sentido físico, claro. Mentalmente, su voluntad era de hierro mientras ella lo deseara.

Por mucho rato esperé que ella dijera algo, aunque fuera el inicio de una pelea, de todos modos el mal humor no la dejaría descansar. Cualquier cosa me servía de excusa para escucharla protestar.

—Despierta —le repetía de a ratos.

—Estoy despierta —ella respondía, aunque por su tono de voz sabía que se despertaba cada vez que la llamaba.

Pensé en no dejarla más tiempo así, entre el sueño y la realidad, la vida y una posible muerte, además que yo también comenzaba a rendirme por el cansancio que había dejado en mí la desenfrenada celebración en la discoteca. Ya ni recordaba el día que era, la hora era un misterio pero sabía que ellos no llegarían pronto.

Especulativamente, construí un mapa de mis acciones. Quizás sólo buscaba una razón para hablar con Sora… había algo que sus miradas que siempre encendía la energía de una ruleta rusa que no paraba para mí.

—¿Te importaría hablar conmigo? —le pregunté carcomido por la duda.

Sora me miró neutralmente sin mover la cabeza de su lugar, sólo rodó los ojos hacia mí. La luz sólo llegaba hasta su cuerpo, podía ver con claridad su rostro, por suerte.

—Terminaremos discutiendo —respondió.

—Prefiero que peleemos a que te dé un paro cardiaco por quedarte dormida.

Ella quedó sin habla, su mirada se rodó en línea recta hasta cubrir todo mi cuerpo y comenzaba a ponerme sin cuidado. ¿La había perturbado de tal modo?

—¿Quieres charlar un rato? —volví a pedir con otras palabras, menos… hoscas y mordaces.

—No sueles ser así… —contestó una pregunta no formulada.

Aún me juzgaba.

—Sigo teniendo mis momentos.

Rió como cantando. Yo mostré mis dientes sin querer y ella no lo notó.

—¿Quién eres? —me preguntó.

—Ya te dije, sigo siendo yo pero tengo mis momentos.

Sora ladeó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y se detuvo en el centro. Rió de nuevo, ahora parecía avergonzada mientras postraba su mirada en algún punto negro lejos de mí.

—Dime todo sobre ti.

Eso no lo vi venir.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

Entonces caí en cuenta de la mala idea que había tenido…

No comprendía a qué se debía su repentina curiosidad en saber de mí. No le había pedido que habláramos de ella o de mí —y aunque malévolamente lo hubiera cuestionado de paso—, la intención no era esa.

Su indagación no era demasiado específica, podía responder lo que fuera… sabía cómo responder cada pregunta si todas eran igual de ordinarias que la primera. Si se ponía menuda entonces debería caer en la mentira, aunque no me gustaba, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo por seguridad…

Al voltear y verle el rostro oscurecido, el cabello escondiendo su mirada todavía apenada y el temblor aún presente, supe que no quería idear una fantasía irreal en su cabeza. Mis mentiras, y las de cualquier persona, llevaban a un punto muerto, donde lo que escogiera tendría el mismo resultado. Nada bueno…

De todos modos ella podría reaccionar de una manera inesperada al saber la verdad que ella no debía saber. Sólo por eso debía seguir actuando como cretino al 1%.

—Soy Yamato Ishida, tengo veintitrés años, nací el once de abril en Tokio. Mi madre es reportera y mi padre es Hiroaki Ishida, dueño de Fuji Tv… —había iniciado a contar la parte más normal de la historia, no quería darle motivos para resignarse cuando apenas comenzaba. Sin darme cuenta, también quería que me conociera… quería ver qué tan ciertas eran las cosas como parecían—. Me crié en Italia hasta que me gradué, entonces me mudé y vine a trabajar con mi padre como asistente en comportamiento del personal.

—Oh, ¡qué interesante! —dijo muy sorprendida, más de lo que esperaba debía sorprenderse—. Vivir en Europa debió ser maravilloso y que tu padre sea dueño de algo tan grande… es una gran responsabilidad…

Hice otra mueca, una menos latosa y más suave. No me gustaba recordar esa parte… muchas cosas de mi vida seguían siendo incómodas, pero no eran culpa mía. Eso calmaba toda inquietud.

Decidí centrarme en el tema de mi vida en Europa, era menos pesado y más largo, lo suficiente como para tenerla despierta un cuarto de hora.

—Algo… ¿sabes? En Italia las cosas son un poco más relajadas que aquí en Japón —Sora captó cómo había ignorado el otro argumento que ella consideraba interesante, decidí darle fin con una frase completamente cierta—. Mi padre es un buen tipo, un poco estricto y juicioso, pero hay que saber llevarle la contraria con sutileza.

Se rió por eso. Hubo un intervalo incómodo.

Recuerda a su padre, pensé en eso por como sus ojos se posaban otra vez en el mismo punto negro justo enfrente de ella.

Decidí no intervenir, y esperé paciente a que ella dijera algo.

—¿Y Takeru vivió contigo en Italia? —me preguntó unos minutos más tarde, rompiendo el silencio.

—No —respondí—. Takeru se quedó aquí con nuestra madre, se llama Natsuko —dije, recordando que no le había dicho su nombre—. Es idéntica a él.

Volví a reírme, ella se carcajeó conmigo intentando seguirme el ritmo sin saber la razón realmente.

—Cuando yo regresé de Roma y dejé la propiedad vacía, Natsuko pensó que podría mudarse con su nueva familia a esa casa gigante, es un vecindario muy tranquilo.

—¿Volvió a casarse?

—Así es, pero Yamaki es un buen hombre, se preocupa por ella y la quiere. Jamás lo conocí en persona; fotografías y cámara web, otras veces hablamos por teléfono, pero mientras Natsuko esté feliz con él, todo está perfecto para mí.

—Es lindo que no sientas rencor —dijo con aires nostálgicos.

No entendí mucho.

—¿Debería sentirlo? —pensé en voz alta.

—No lo sé… supongo que depende de la persona y la situación exacta —acertó.

Yo me sentía ligeramente bien… normalmente, cuando me preguntaban de mi vida, las preguntas eran de la actualidad. Resultaba delicadamente curioso cómo atinaba una pregunta que se extendía arduamente en mi cabeza y terminaba respondiendo con palabras tan sencillas que creaban más preguntas en la suya.

Al rato se dio cuenta de lo corto que había sido su comentario, entonces le agregó más fuego, indagando aún más en mi vida.

—Platícame de cómo era todo en el otro continente —bonita manera de pedirlo.

Quise probar, siendo un poco más… concreto con cada cuestión en sí.

Hablando de ello, me perdí en esos pensamientos de momentos vividos mucho tiempo atrás, años atrás donde mi abuelo, el único hombre con quién me crié y al que le debo parte de mis actitudes, me levantaba más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado para llevarme a pasear en los parques y plazas… recordé cuando me ayudaba con las tareas de filosofía de la escuela y se quedaba despierto conmigo toda la noche hasta que resolviera los de matemática que ambos odiábamos.

Admitía que vivir con él fue lo que me alejó de ser un mal chico, era extremadamente rebelde para mi edad… me escapaba las primeras semanas, comía golosinas y refrescos todas las madrugadas, faltaba al colegio y otra infinidad de travesuras que pudiera hacer un chico de casi una década de vida.

Medio año después, decidí escoger el camino que consideré más correcto.

El apartarme de mi madre cuando tenía ocho años se me hizo más pesado ahora que lo recordaba con tal persona de por medio. Crecer en un mundo aislado… a veces me sentía desdichado y rompía en llanto, entonces mi abuelo llegaba a contar uno de sus relatos acerca de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dejándome maravillado con todas esas armas, uniformes y tanques de guerra de los que hablaba… cosas que a un niño le apasionaban fácilmente.

Las discusiones diarias que tenían mis padres se volvían más pesadas cuando Tk lloraba por no comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de dos qué ocurría, cuando ni siquiera el más grande entendía? Lo único que estaba claro para mí a esa edad era deber permanecer como el fuerte, el hermano mayor ejemplar… aunque también temblara de miedo. Ahora lo sabía mejor, por lo menos la parte textual y lo elemental, jamás quise preguntarles a mis padres acerca de cómo se sentían al respecto, no tenía derecho a ello, ni tampoco el suficiente valor para hacerlo a mis siete años.

Tuve que quedarme con mi padre por meses, aunque los meses se hicieron nada en un año… En un momento él pensó que no podía conmigo porque me volvía un conspirador en su dictadura, pues me escapaba de casa en las noches y me iba a cualquier lugar que fuera peligroso, sólo para llamar la atención y que me buscara desesperado. De pronto, esto dejó de parecerme divertido… en las calles nocturnas se veían cosas espeluznantes.

Natsuko tampoco tenía suficiente espacio en su departamento para acogerme, y debía escoger entre criar a un niño pequeño de tres años o a uno de ocho que le ocasionaba más que problemas…

Era como la oveja negra, para todos era muy difícil acercarse a mí.

Justo allí apareció Zeo, mi abuelo materno que vivía en Francia y acababa de mudarse a Italia, con los brazos abiertos prefirió acogerme a mí en su hogar de viudo y mantenerme con él como un nuevo reto. Ahora que lo recordaba, posiblemente yo era la meta que debía alcanzar antes de morir. Y sí que fue peliagudo, pero a fin de cuentas nada que tuviera que ver conmigo era sencillo de manejar.

Seguía huyendo de la propiedad aunque no conociera ni una pizca de la ciudad donde me encontraba parado, era un niño japonés extraviado en un mundo de gigantes. Ni siquiera capaz de preguntar una inútil dirección en italiano.

Allí entró Mika —y al nombrarla, noté como Sora carraspeó molesta—, la única persona de mi edad que me comprendía, o por lo menos ella hacía el intento. Su historia era fatal y cruda al lado de la mía, pero preferí no contársela a Sora ya que no me correspondía hablar del pasado que sufrió una persona tan importante para mí. Por el cariño que le tenía a Mika Bencianatti debía permanecer callado.

Seguí adelante contando más experiencias con Zeo, Recordaba con alegría todas las veces en las que su la música tomó influencia en mí, cuando me enseñó una guitarra guardada al fondo del sótano de la gran casa donde vivíamos. Un piano viejo del cual siempre me alejé hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para comprenderlo, y un clarinete como regalo de mi doceavo cumpleaños que aún guardaba en el estuche original.

Sora se reía de algunas, en otras sólo suspiraba nostálgica… mi mente se volvía gris con los recuerdos dolorosos. Luego volví a concentrarme en la parte graciosa, percatándome que los quince minutos que había planeado se habían transformado en cuarenta y cinco. El cansancio ya no se notaba en su rostro, por lo que podía ver. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto.

Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, inicié dos carreras paralelas, una para la música y otra para la psicología, ambas en Roma. Aún a estas fechas no sabía qué habría pasado si hubiera preferido a una sobre la otra, aunque sin importar la elección, de todos modos hubiera llegado a Odaiba… sólo porque ya era tiempo de hacerlo.

Por buena suerte, Takeru y Natsuko nos visitaron a mi abuelo a mí varios años seguidos en diciembre para compartir las navidades, pero los últimos años en la hermosa ciudad europea las visitas desaparecieron porque al parecer su única misión era querer llevarme consigo de nuevo a Asia y yo siempre negaba esa posibilidad, rehusándome a volver y abandonar todo, tampoco quería dejar solo al hombre que me enseñó a ser hombre.

Me mantuve firme y no flaqueé. Siempre acompañé a Zeo.

—Una familia con final feliz —susurró Sora para sí misma, dibujando una pequeña línea casi imperceptible en sus labios… una sonrisa.

Negué mientras corregía sus palabras, reemplazándolas por un sentimiento más oscuro que el suyo.

—Zeo murió antes de que yo regresara a Japón, de hecho, su muerte fue lo único que me convenció de regresar hace un año —ella abrió con ojos y se puso tensa—. Ni Natsuko ni Takeru sabían que yo regresaría hasta que todos comenzaron a hablar del hijo de Ishida. Siempre me trataron como un bicho raro por ser el hijo del dueño de la compañía. De todos modos no me despedí de ella, al mismo momento que yo regresé, ella se marchó… fue como un intercambio. Entonces Tk se quedó conmigo.

Noté que Sora se quedaba callada, ella apretó sus labios antes de que una pequeña lágrima helada atravesara su mejilla vacía y la borrara con violencia. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro e hizo el intento de abrazarme… me dejé, también le devolví el abrazo.

Aunque realmente estaba perfecto, no me sentía tan mal al recordar que Zeo estaba en un mejor lugar, y que había cumplido su misión en la vida.

Pero ella era quien lloraba… se sentía tan vulnerable con ese tema.

—Eres muy fuerte.

Me salteé el comentario y miré hacia la puerta, ausentándome en ella por un segundo aunque quisiera lo contrario.

Sus dedos fríos tocaron mi brazo izquierdo y apretaron con fuerza mi piel. Ella no pareció consciente de esa acción.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Me apretó más fuerte. Luego me soltó contra su voluntad y con su voz inmersa en chillidos, dijo:

—Porque sé lo que es perder a alguien que realmente quieres.

De pronto me sentí más aplastado y el sentimiento cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, ahora cargaba la responsabilidad de quitarle el dolor por la ausencia de… su padre, que renació por mi culpa.

Congelé mi relato y, aunque se sintió bien hablar de mí por un buen rato y que ella me conociera un poco más, decidí darle su espacio… ella también merecía hablar de algo suyo, y yo estaba en todo mi derecho de preguntar. Era un nocivo tramposo.

No estaba acostumbrado a escucharme por tanto tiempo a mí mismo, o a lo mejor sí, pero me llenaba de cólera oír una y otra vez las voces al fondo de mi cabeza gritándome su nombre a cada ahora del día.

Cavilé un minuto más, sin dejar de tocarla. Pregunté con voz amable:

—¿Por qué tú no me hablas de eso?

Sora no se movió.

—Mi vida no es tan grata de escuchar —dijo, pegada en mi pecho descubierto. Por ese momento sentí ella olvidó el hecho de que así fuera, o se le hacía muy difícil fingir bajo estas condiciones—. No te obligaré a escuchar nada de eso.

No quería un no. Tenía que escuchar las cosas que no sabía.

—Sora, Sora —dije su nombre dos veces, tomé sus manos y las alejé de mí aunque por dentro deseaba que se quedaran en su lugar—. He escuchado historias horribles de personas desamparadas —y la miré a los ojos con seguridad inyectada en los míos—, puedo oír esta también, ¿qué tan mala puede ser?

—Demasiado.

Sabía que mentía, habían muchas cosas que sabía de Sora, a veces pensaba que más de las que ella misma pudiera recordar haber hecho…

Las conocía, más que por sus miradas llenas de vacilación cuando cuestionaba todo lo que había en casa; las sabía porque él mismo me lo había platicado más de una vez. Sabía de donde venía, su fecha de nacimiento, las cosas que le gustaba hacer (esperaba que estas no hubieran cambiado con el pasar de los años), cada momento de su vida que pasó con Tai… eso que podía relacionarlo con los miedos de él… sus incapacidades y las capacidades de ella. Con eso ya tenía una pista bastante extensa.

Muchas cosas aún me turbaban al colocar en la misma frase a Taichi y a ella. Me sentía en el medio, haciéndole sombra a lo que podría ser lo mejor para ambos.

A veces tenía la aspiración de quitarme del camino lo más rápido que fuera posible, pero allí me quedaba. Estaba aquí… acercándome más y más sobre la seguridad de la blanca nieve. Aunque supiera que Tai la quería, estaba completamente seguro que la quería mucho más de lo que yo deseaba poder quererla.

Le guardaba un extraño cariño a la chica que apareció de repente, fue más bien… una atracción inconsciente, un acto no ideado y de pronto todo mi mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella.

La manera en la que sus ojos se quemaban en llamas… el choque inmediato, el impacto del uno sobre el otro era tan punzante que a veces creía que mi piel podía agrietarse con tanto ácido… me encargaba de combatirla con la misma condición.

Sora también lo había sentido, muchas veces la había pillado… trataba de no espiarla pero entre semanas se hizo una costumbre estudiarla.

Todo, las cosas más notorias, como que al tomar té alzaba el meñique sin querer, se vestía de manera peculiar para expresar su indiferencia y le gustaba peinarse con los dedos y tapar tanto de su cara como fuera posible… También las más profundas, como la forma en la que se enojaba al arrugar la nariz con sutileza, cuando parpadeaba mucho al sentirse mal, agudizar la voz en negación e inclinar la cabeza y morderse los labios cuando se concentraba.

Esas cosas que pudieron ser cotidianas las esperaba cada mañana, siempre habían un orden distinto pero deseaba encontrarme con ellas todos los días para formar una lista de lo que debía enterarme por mí mismo.

Estábamos aquí, los dos, pero no podía ser como quería, jamás lo sería.

—¿Crees poder confiar en mí?

Debía conformarme con que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Esperé mientras continuaba cavilando asuntos.

Taichi era, además de un paciente, mi amigo y no podía causarle más daño de el que sabía que ella le había causado.

Me pregunto ¿sería un obstáculo más para mi verdadero amigo? No deseo serlo.

Si desde el principio él hubiera aclarado lo mucho que la quería, que seguía queriéndola para él y que ella le demostraba cariño… yo jamás hubiera tocado tanto algo que no me pertenecía, ni pertenecería… Con dificultad, pero habría logrado soportar la presión.

No podía mentir. Sí la habría mirado. Pero jamás habría sido capaz de ponerle una mano encima.

De nuevo, sólo si él hubiera aclarado su mente.

Entonces me encontraba con la punta filosa… ¿cómo resistirme ahora que nadie nos veía? Otra pregunta me detenía antes que esa… ¿cómo comprender lo que quería si ni siquiera ella se conocía?

Si yo no la ayudaba a descubrirse, nada ni nadie lo haría.

Aunque de todos modos, los tres seguiríamos agonizando en un triángulo, donde seguramente el perdedor sería el que llegó de último a esta historia.

Sora detuvo mis pensamientos, quitándose de mi hombro y comenzando a hablar.

—Ya sabes quién es… —no me lo preguntó. Su voz sonó sutil, un brillo de seguridad fue visible—. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Él era muy importante para mí, y me convirtió en quien soy ahora, papá intentó comprenderme hasta en el último instante… apoyándome en cada tontería.

De pronto soltó una risa. No entendí el motivo.

—¡Vaya! Y en aquel entonces perder un juego de fútbol era una situación espinosa…

Dudé en devolver el gesto. No lo hice.

—Las situaciones evolucionan Sora, tú creces y tus problemas también. Las responsabilidades y la alegría también cambian debido a las razones —agregué sereno.

Sora no se inmutó ni un centímetro.

—No, lo único que incrementa es mi falta de inteligencia y la pérdida de razón.

Sus emociones se volvieron tan evidentes en ese momento que me tomaron por sorpresa, como si las tuviera tatuadas en su cuerpo, aunque así me costaría verlas —y no era así—, entonces podían estar grabadas con pintura fluorescente.

Primero la tristeza, por recordar en su mente el rostro de su padre fallecido, más adentro, en otra capa de piel, la curiosidad por saber qué más iba a decir.

Impaciencia… quería que todo terminara y, finalmente, sólo una pequeña parte menos visible era la vergüenza por tener que llorar frente a mí, de nuevo.

—Discúlpame.

—No pidas perdón —contesté alzando su cabeza y acercándola a mí un poco—. También debiste prometer eso.

—No lo voy a hacer ahora —se alentó, quitando mi mano que tocaba su piel—. Siempre voy a meter la pata y debo pedir disculpas aunque no las merezca.

—¿Crees que eres capaz de cuestionar de quién mereces o no el perdón?

Enmudeció un momento.

—Sí.

—No lo eres —la corregí inmediatamente.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que no lo soy? —me atrapó.

Preferí guardar silencio y tragarme las primeras palabras que se me vinieron a la cabeza

_Porque te conozco._

No era tan cierto, pero tampoco era una completa mentira.

Aguardé un rato mientras seguía pensando algo que no la ofendiera.

A pesar de haber prometido en un principio que lograría mantenerla despierta así fuera a base de enojos y formar una gritería por la presión de tal sentimiento, ahora no buscaba hacerla sentir peor. Había sido bastante para ella. Estaba herida sentimentalmente y ya no podía portarme más como un pobre diablo.

—Sora, ¿eres feliz? —opté por sacarme a mí mismo de aquella pregunta.

Ella dudó, luego respondió como un débil aullido, con la garganta rasgada y sangrando.

—No.

—¿Y qué te haría feliz? —ella se negó a verme. Sora cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si con sus pestañas espantará todas aquellas cosas que la atormentaban—. Debes hacer lo que te haga feliz, aunque a los demás no les agrade.

—No sólo a ellos no les gusta, a mí tampoco —abrió los ojos unos centímetros y dejó correr un par más de lágrimas—. Todo es a causa de lo que hice, por ser tonta y egoísta. Cuando cometes un error grave y ves en sus ojos el perdón, te sientes peor por saber que de todos modos esa persona está herida, Matt.

Nunca antes la había oído llamarme por el corto de mi nombre. Aunque la situación en estos momentos era muy cabreada, no pude evitar pensarlo otra vez… se había escuchado bien con su voz.

Una vez mis dedos se posaron en sus mejillas heladas, tocando sus lágrimas tibias, las dejó caer a diestra y siniestra, sin darme tiempo de acopiarlas todas. No era que me gustara ver a las damas llorando, pero ayudarlas era de cierto modo extraordinario… porque con el solo tacto ellas eran inmensamente felices.

Salvo ella.

Mi problema con Sora era que en un principio olvidé esos pasos y busqué sus ojos con agresividad, pasando por alto todo lo que ella ya había visto veces anteriores. La había herido terriblemente y esa huella seguía marcada… sin saber cómo poder borrarla.

Sabía de la muerte de Haruhiko y todo lo que había causado aquello. Conocía sus roces con sus enemigos y del dolor que palpitaba en su pecho cada vez que miraba a Taichi.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Estaba consciente que la conversación que había iniciado como mía, se transformó en una historia entre ella y Taichi. Una recopilación de imágenes que me daban justo en la espalda, pero no podía hacer nada… mantenerme erguido e ignorar más la molestia.

Desconocía también el odio. La odiaba por convertirme en algo que no podía controlar.

—Me aterrorizan esos ojos…

Se refería a los de la persona que fuera capaz de perdonarla.

—¿Te da miedo… el amor? ¿El cariño de alguien?

—Todo eso.

Una parte de mí se entristeció al escuchar eso. Otra parte hizo que me moviera a un lado para ocultar la media sonrisa, aunque de todos modos habría pasado desapercibida.

—¿Recuerdas otra conversación que tuvimos antes? —ella volteó confundida, con el rostro húmedo y la frente ardiendo en confusión—. Me dijiste que estabas lista para olvidar, y yo me ofrecí a ayudarte a que eso ocurriera.

Por más que la mirara y quisiera vencerme en sus ojos, no lograba comprender qué pasaba por su cabeza, deseé descifrar esos pensamientos tan valiosos que ocultaba… mientras más lo intentaba más me perdía en su fragilidad y lo poco que podía salvar de ella mientras me fuera visible.

Me rompía el sentimiento.

—No lo hiciste realmente.

No dejé de analizar su mirada profunda.

—Tienes razón —admitió con pesadez.

—Pero siempre se puede intentar, mientras desees salir adelante —le respondí, al tiempo que nuestros rostros se alejaron más en la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto de jardinería. Ella se había separado con cautela—. ¿Quieres hablarlo desde el principio?

Ella bajó la mirada y se concentró en el piso, yo deseaba volver a hundirme en esos enormes rubíes. Me mataba la espera…

Procuré ser paciente mientras ella jugaba con sus manos, llevándolas al pecho y apoyando más la cabeza en ese otro punto negro del suelo, como si una respuesta pudiera emerger de allí.

—No sé… no sé por qué pasó todo… tampoco estoy apresurada o interesada en saberlo —dijo—. Sólo me siento atada a ello… y quiero, con todas mis fuerzas, olvidar su nombre y apellido.

Apreté los puños.

—Kouji Minamoto.

Ya había escuchado el nombre antes.

—Creo que… es su culpa.

—¿Por qué?

Respondí lo más neutral que pude.

Lo peor para mí era tener que escuchar esa historia por segunda vez. Ahora por la boca de uno de los protagonistas.

Increíblemente, ni siquiera Taichi, el mejor amigo de Sora, conocía la historia tan bien como ella… me encontré curioso, preocupado y hastiado, todo a la vez, también cauteloso, no quería incomodarla. Yo ya sentía bastante disgusto.

¿Podría ella recordar que estuvo fuera de sí misma?

—Sin importar qué tanto hubiera hecho antes... incluso si volviera a nacer, de todos me habría fijado en él.

—Entonces ¿un chico que te gustaba? —elegí tomar la faceta de psicólogo, dejar que ella tomara su propio camino y escribiera su historia con sus propias manos, aunque mintiera en el proceso.

Era su vivencia, su sufrimiento y recuerdo. Sora podía jugar con ella tanto como quisiera. Yo sólo escucharía.

Esperé, sin respirar, mientras ella vacilaba.

—Sí, me gustaba, sólo eso. Era atractivo. No todos los chicos en la escuela tenían un cabello tan largo y oscuro, una mirada tan azul y un cuerpo tan envidiable. Ni siquiera su hermano gemelo.

—Gemelos...

Atendía sus gestos y sus posturas, como el cabello mojado que seguía cayendo de medio lado sin ella saberlo. Sus brazos abrazando las rodillas tostadas y su cabeza sobre éstas, intentando huir de mí, o eso creía. Todavía mirando ese punto lejano que tanto le gustaba observar.

Sora manejaba perfectamente el tono de voz, en momentos pensaba que no lloraba, y luego, aunque lo hiciera, su voz seguía sonando igual que antes… tan cansada y sincera.

En mi cabeza comenzaba a imaginármelos a ambos. Sabía bien cómo era Kouji, gracias a una descripción más exacta de Taichi, una fotografía sacada de un anuario viejo. El gemelo debía ser igual de obstinado.

Solamente estaba esa foto, el equipo de fútbol. Un Taichi pequeño acompañaba al que era unos cuantos centímetros más altos que él, con el cabello más abajo de los hombros y los mechones débiles rozándole el rostro, era la imagen del demonio que conocía Sora, y secretamente, la de Taichi también.

—Sí, Kouichi siempre fue más sobrio y listo; no es que él fuera un patán, pero al menos lo aparentaba. Era un genio cuando le convenía.

_Como los de las películas_.

Pensé desde la primera vez que la historia llegó a mis oídos.

Tai dijo exactamente lo mismo. _Ingenioso cuando debía serlo_.

Con el sólo hecho que ella aún lo recordara con tal amabilidad, como si lo disfrazara de la persona más perfecta en el mundo, me llenaba la boca de mierda, deseaba explotar y decirle con veracidad cuán cruda era la realidad. Pero debía sobrellevarlo y dejar que ella misma llegara a la conclusión.

Por dentro ella lo odiaba tanto como podía, eso lo notaba fácilmente; una persona no podía llevársela hasta tan al fondo, y sabía que los demás individuos que lo habían hecho, lo hicieron sin intención. Él era el único que merecía tal sentimiento fluctuante y recio, ambos a la vez.

Si Sora no se entendía, para mí no era más fácil entrar en su cabeza. Un sentimiento chocaba con el otro y no podía seguirle el paso.

Mientras menos dejara sus ojos fascinantes al descubierto, menos lograría saber si mentía o no. Lo único que me dirigía por el camino correcto era la referencia que Tai había dado antes.

Ambas vivencias, eran las mismas hasta el momento. Se percibían igual de crueles.

Lo que la diferenciaba era la ira con la que Taichi hablaba de los hechos, y la calma con la que Sora se tomaba el asunto. Como si todo lo que le hubiera hecho no valiera la suficiente pena, o podía significar que sus lágrimas no habían terminado… todavía subsistían muchas más con su nombre.

Pero Sora podía hacerlo mejor… sólo que no quería.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con Kouji? —me frustré al instante con sólo articular su nombre. Era tan desagradable…

—Yo también le gustaba.

Por primera vez cambió de posición y se alejó los mechones de cabello que revestían la ventana de su alma, luego cerró las cortinas para seguir hablando.

Todavía pensaba que yo la cuestionaría.

No confiaba en mí tanto como lo codiciaba.

—Tenía catorce años cuando nos hicimos novios —habló con ilusión. Me pregunté si aún seguía pareciéndole algo _mágico_—. Era la envidia de toda la escuela —por su manera de hablar, se sintió vanidosa al decir eso—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Una chica de catorce no debería salir con uno de dieciocho, eso no es bueno.

—Es cuestionable —separé mis principios del hecho de estar hablando con Sora. La veía como otra paciente. La interrumpía en los momentos que yo consideraba adecuados—. La edad es un número nada más.

Ella asintió.

—Me gustan los números.

—Prosigue.

Noté la mirada pensativa en su rostro. Aún desarreglada se veía bonita.

Exhalé. Controlarme era agotador.

—Pensé que todo era perfecto a su lado. Cada semana salíamos juntos, me acompañaba a casa y con el pasar de los meses él se volvía más caballeroso y educado conmigo. Nunca hubo una pelea con él, pero a mí me rodeaban las discusiones —quiso volver a hundirse en su capullo, sin embargo una influencia desconocida se lo imposibilitó, se mantuvo erguida pero con los ojos, una vez más, cerrados. ¿Le fastidiaba mi labor?—. Mi madre se molestaba porque no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno, como te dije, era muy mayor. Tai se comenzaba a alejar de mí, Mimi odiaba a Kouji con todo su ser y mientras estuviéramos juntos intentaba apartarse de lo que tuviera que ver con ambos. Miyako, otra de mis amigas, lo quería y admiraba tanto que él la trataba como basura… yo me hacía la ciega para no notarlo, no quería ser dura con él. Pensaba en él como el príncipe perfecto, para mí todo lo que hacía era mágico.

Escuchaba los suspiros a través de la piel de una mujer de veintiún años, que al transportarse a aquellos tiempos volvía a sentirse como una quinceañera.

Por momentos también perdía el tiempo y yo volvía a tener diecisiete. Como si pudiera entrar en su recuerdo y detenerla… o como si de pronto decidiera dejar de escucharla porque era tedioso.

Pensé en mí… que por más que, de igual forma, fuera rebelde, jamás le hubiera arrancado la dignidad de esa forma a una chica. Ni aunque me hubiera roto el corazón, y ese no había sido el caso aquí.

Incluso ahora.

Me miraba a mí mismo en un espejo con la imagen del tal Kouji. No fui capaz de robarle un beso cuando la conocí… eso no pasó hasta mucho después. Me agitaba con sólo recordar la sensación, mis venas explotarían. No podía… ni pensarme haciéndole todo lo que él le hizo. Ahora más que nunca me cuestionaba si ella lo recordaba, porque parecía no ser así.

¿Le mentiría diciendo que esto era todo? ¿O sería demasiado sincero como para decirle qué pasó en verdad?

Ella debía reconocerlo sola.

—Cuando cumplí quince años, Kouji ofreció la casa de sus padres para la fiesta y toda la escuela asistió, sólo por ser él quien los invitara. Mis amigas me acompañaron a regañadientes, de todos modos hicimos una entrada digna de reinas, hasta allí la fiesta fue linda.

Armaba, con la misma ilusión que ella expresaba la fiesta, cada pieza. Y al final, al igual que ella paraba la fantasía y comenzaba a hablar con el desprecio que esperé desde el principio, desgarraba todo lo bonito de aquella noche, aunque ella archivara los pocos recuerdos que la droga le permitió conservar.

Sabía que él la había drogado, sabía que se la había llevado a una habitación aparte… yo sabía que todos lo sabían, que Taichi fue el último en enterarse, que corrió pero cuando llegó lo primero que se vio fue… una Sora tirada en el suelo… hecha nada.

No se trataba de la Sora que él conocía. Alejó sus ojos de aquella imagen, y peleó por todo lo que veía y quería. Hubo golpes y sangre por todos lados, policías. ¿Ella lo recordaría tanto como yo me hacía la idea de esos cuadros?

Conocía por qué él temía tanto de lo que Joe pudiera haberle hecho a Sora. No quería que le ocurriera _otra vez_. Una parte había sido inevitable…

Interiormente, admiraba sus intentos con brazos frágiles para protegerla. Profundamente conocía el remordimiento por la boca de Tai, en sus ojos, sus manos, todo lo que había hecho por Sora… y cómo para ella, según yo, no valía nada.

Sin embargo, hoy me era evidente el enorme fuerzo que hacía para hablar de ello, no porque fuera conmigo —en momentos parecía hablar consigo misma—, sino porque aquel tema pensó que estaba en el olvido y no valía irritarse más. Hasta que yo mencioné que estaba en su completo derecho.

Podía desear nunca haber sugerido escuchar, pero el arrepentimiento no estaba en una persona como yo. Si lo había hecho, lo afrontaría y trataría de mejorarlo. Como todo lo que había hecho en mi vida entera.

—Recuerdo entrar y bailar muy poco, por ser menores de edad solamente tomábamos refrescos y sodas. Sé que me drogaron, y sé que fue él porque llegó en el momento justo —su voz tomó dureza y achicó los ojos, al final soltó una carcajada bañada en asco hacia sí misma—. Tenía que haberme quedado con alguien, pero pensé que habría una sorpresa, un regalo… y lo hubo, pero no fue el que imaginé.

Respiré profundo y dejé de mirarla, me concentré visualmente en la luz que se volvía traslúcida al pasar la puerta, una nube gris estaría cubriendo la luna que anteriormente medio iluminaba su rostro.

Ahora no podía observarla.

Lo que fuera a escuchar, debía hacer como si fuera la primera vez, pero quedarme recto de todos modos. No como si quisiera correr hasta dónde sea que se encontrara aquel muchacho y apuñalarlo con mis propias manos.

Ese sentimiento de protección y cuidado, por ser el más fuerte y querer resguardarla a ella… que estaba hecha de porcelana, no tenía razón de ser.

Aunque por dentro, un motivo más fuerte dormía a regañadientes, impaciente por ser despertada en algún momento de la noche.

—Sus manos subieron hasta mi rostro, me besó, y se volvió intenso.

Deseaba no escuchar con tanto detalle cómo ocurría todo… en ese momento no quedó nada de quién era, estaba temblando de la furia. Seguir escuchando. Pensarlo. Materializarlo en mi cabeza. Daba demasiada información. No sabía lo que me estaba haciendo, no sabía ni en qué me había metido…

Contaba con mis dos manos cada pieza de ropa que le había quitado, y la lentitud de la acción. Cada descripción que ella mostraba. Cerraba los puños con fuerza, más de la necesaria.

Sora se desbarataba toda, la calma huyó de ella y comenzó a desesperarse. Yo ni siquiera tenía la completa voluntad para abrazarla y llenarla del soporte que pedía a gritos silenciosos.

—Recuerdo cuando dijo que lo tocara, yo no quise… lloré, no podía controlarme a mí misma, no sabía qué estaba pasando con mi vida… adónde iba. Entonces me golpeó dos veces en el estómago, recuerdo ver la sangre en el suelo y en sus piernas… eso no le agradó —se desquebró—. Él tomó algo para golpearme en los brazos, no recuerdo qué era pero dolía mucho y yo gritaba por auxilio, me callaba con besos… eso me dolía aún más. Kouji se dio cuenta que ya no estaba colaborando… lo último que recuerdo fue el sonido seco de mi cabeza contra la pared.

Mis ojos brillaron casi tan rojos como los de ella, pero no porque así fueran sino porque por un momento pensé que en mi fuero interno se alojaba un demonio. De esos que sí existen. Como si la poca humanidad en mí quisiera desvanecer, titilaba, titubeaba como una vela que era soplada por el viento.

Dos cosas apuntaron a una teoría que no llegué a analizar por completo. 1) Que no conocía realmente quien era y 2) Que nadie había sido realmente sincero con ella.

No recordaba más nada…

El asco hacia mí mismo se revolvió un segundo más, menos de un segundo, mejor dicho. Porque en esos primeros días tampoco lo sabía, no sabía quién era ella, Tai había obviado esa parte pero ahora que yo conocía a Sora tenía todo el derecho de saberlo. Si yo lo tenía ¿por qué ella no?

Allí choqué con mis propias cavilaciones, hasta que su voz me calló. Todo ocurrió rápido.

—Lo que le sigue fue mi siguiente día en un hospital, tenía mi cabeza vendada y sentía ganas de vomitar… la presión en mi estómago me dejaba mareada y cansada. No dejaron que me viera en ningún espejo, debí haber estado terrible porque la cara de mi madre era de horror puro —hice una mueca de dolor. Pensé, si yo la hubiera visto… seguramente estaría preso…—. Estuve dos días en casa con una contusión severa. Al regresar a la escuela, recuerdo cómo todos me miraban… para ellos yo era un bicho raro, unos se reían de mí y otros me miraban con asco. Sabía que lucía terrible… esa era una razón, la otra era porque la gran mayoría me había visto salir envuelta en sangre de la habitación de Kouji, al mismo Taichi con las manos rojas…

Pensé en ella, en sus ojos inocentes y heridos. Quería matar, quería lastimar todo lo que me rodeaba, incluyéndola a ella. Era un monstruo casi envuelto en frenesí.

—Entonces vi a Kouji en el pasillo…

Él llamó a Sora basura, dijo que era lo peor en su vida, la cosa más desagradable que pudo haberse encontrado en el camino… que había sido ella quien denigrara su nombre y reputación diciendo que había acosado a una niña… le restregó en el rostro el hecho de poder ir preso.

La familia de Sora lo demandó. Los padres de los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo y, para salvar a su hijo, decidieron sacarlo del país… a ambos chicos. Nadie sabía nada de ellos.

Ella repetía lo mismo que Tai me había contado… no conseguí nada nuevo.

Al igual que ahora, se refugió de todos. Takenouchi terminó el año con clases a distancia y al siguiente estuvo lista para volver y enfrentarlo, sabiendo que sólo sus amigos la verían como una luchadora —Sora dijo que no le importó qué dijeran de ella, yo sabía que mentía.

Pero ellos también sabían algo que los demás no se atrevieron a tomar como objeto de burla, ella no tenía ni idea.

Mimi, Taichi, Miyako… quizás Hikari.

Y yo…

…Todos sabíamos que ocurrió otra cosa.

—Los hermanos Minamoto desaparecieron… y uno de ellos dejó un agujero inmenso dentro de uno ya hecho.

Era esa historia inconclusa a la que le habían arrancado una página, húmeda y gastada que habían roto en múltiples pedazos, siendo repartida entre todos nosotros.

Compasión, retraso… misericordia. Se resguardaba sola, alejada en algún lugar extraño y sin querer moverse. Lastimada… así se sentía su piel.

No pude controlar más tiempo a aquella bestia dentro de mí y la sostuve en mis brazos, reteniéndola en ellos con fuerza, aprisionándola en una cárcel de amparo. Deseaba volverla invisible, aspiraba tomar cada uno de los pliegues de dolor hechos en su esencia y alisarlos con mis dedos, llevarla a un lugar más pacífico y que jamás la volvieran a lastimar.

Sin éxito en ninguna de esas ideas… me sentía desamparado, soñaba con poder ser la luz que la impregnara en el peor momento de su vida.

Pero tocarla ya era bastante prohibido.

No podía seguir cuidándola de esta manera, e igualmente lo hacía, me gustaría ser el único que pudiera apoyarla en el planeta… cuando lo hacía, sentía que éramos los únicos en él. Me gustaba reconocer que estaba bajo mi poder, indefensa y vulnerable… y sólo se dejaba de mí.

Únicamente me ocurría con Sora. Deseaba ayudarla más y al mismo tiempo, dejarla en paz.

Aborrecía toda su presencia, por ocasionarme el cambio tan radical. No podía arrancármela de la cabeza… No teníamos sentido. Dentro… muy dentro… esa era la línea que debía cruzar. Pero que ni siquiera podía mirar. Todo era tan doloroso.

Suspiré desdichado.

—Siento haberte hecho hablar de esto —solté una vez, el aire pudo salir de mis pulmones sin apuro.

Mis dedos se encontraban peinando su cabello mojado, desenredando cada mechón sin causarle dolencia alguna. Ella seguía con la cara hundida en el barro, recordando aquella sensación de vergüenza e incredulidad, la inocencia perdida en una sola imagen que se expandió por todos los ojos.

Todo era culpa de él.

Sentía el ardor en el pecho mientras cada lágrima salada chorreaba en mi abdomen y perdía mi postura.

Ubicarme a mí mismo era más difícil ahora. Perdía conocimiento de quien era y lo que había venido a hacer en un principio, era sólo un chico normal que intentaba curar algo que ya estaba muriendo. No era doctor, ni tampoco tenía el corazón más limpio de todos…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía arrepentirme.

—Lo que ocurrió… lo que te hicieron… —intentaba hablar. Balbuceaba en cada intento, volví a auto cuestionarme y regañarme—. No importa lo que digan los demás de ti. Ni siquiera lo que yo pueda pensar debería importante.

Me sentía impaciente, la corriente de voluntad se expandía a través de una ola de calor de los pies a la cabeza con lentitud y firmeza a la vez.

—Se aprovechó de mí, yo no… no pensé…

Con las manos congeladas, los dedos temblando cada uno en una sincronía distinta, levanté su barbilla y dejé que sus ojos grandes, enrojecidos y de ese color tan peculiar se enfocaran en la única persona en la habitación.

La emoción en su rostro… fue un alivio encontrarme con ellos… casi al instante esa aprensión cambió a una tenacidad por querer salir de aquel agujero donde estuvo revolcándose años atrás.

Así lo aprecié. Con eso me sentí más bravo…

—No debes reprimir lo que te lastima, ni siquiera a lo que le temes —discrepé. Mi voz se escuchó gentil y eso la impactó—. El miedo es sólo un sentimiento, no puede matarte.

Sólo en ese momento, olvidé la humedad en el aire, la pesadez de la respiración y volví a sentirme en un sueño cuando ella sonrió, y por ende, yo sonreí también.

Jamás me había pasado, muchas veces la había visto alegre y nunca había sentido ese impulso y la necesidad de esbozar una mueca de júbilo justo en frente de ella. Quizás la causa de mi reacción era porque yo había creado esa felicidad.

Por primera vez… me sentí orgulloso de romper las reglas.

—Gracias —otra sonrisa me deslumbró—. Sé que esto no debería importarme ahora que han pasado años, pero…

—No debes impedirte nada —le dije paciente, sin dejar de sostener su mirada ni un segundo. Cada turbulencia, cada advertencia en ellos la captaba rápidamente—. Las excusas y el arrepentimiento son cosas que jamás debieron ser creadas.

Una última ojeada a su carácter grácil y fino en ese instante reveló mi pasión interna. La lasitud de sus pensamientos y la grafía en la que los dejaba libres en mi presencia. De pronto fue un libro abierto.

Concebí la presencia de sus brazos en mi cuello cuando sus ojos me anunciaron que no quería llorar más. Que todo podía terminar ahora si yo lo quisiera.

Los escuché, escuché su llamado y me divertí ante la tentación. El nudo en la garganta que acentuó su acto y el ardor en los ojos, queriendo cerrarse, no para dormir, pero sí para fantasear.

Sabía que si seguía prestándole atención a la fuerza que se producía en mí durante los pocos segundos, estaría completamente perdido.

Así que me rendí.

Sin poder escapar, ni quererlo, dejé mi cabeza inclinándose a su rostro hasta presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Labios fríos que automáticamente se entibiaron, labios blancos que se volvieron rosados, y de pronto el color regresó a nuestros corazones.

Podía sentir los golpeteos consumiéndome en milisegundos a los cuales debía exprimirles el sabor, cada jadeo y desespero en el beso que había robado. Era como el beso de una rosa.

El fervor del agasaje, la frivolidad del otro lado.

El suspiro de sentir un cuerpo más cerca del otro, disfrutar del calor de a quien le entregas esa parte. Entre cada respiro, una pregunta corría alrededor de nosotros y las respuestas que nos colisionaban no eran las esperadas, y queríamos más, queríamos seguir explotando y brillando. Detenernos no se veía posible. Porque ella tenía algo. Una milésima cosa, algo mínimo y casi invisible que la hacía diferente a las demás. No era ese pasado oscuro del que se había ultrajado por mucho tiempo, ni era su carácter, tampoco la forma visual. Otra cosa, internamente, que la hacía más llamativa a mis ojos.

Aunque debía admitirlo, Sora tenía un rostro hermoso pero de una forma inusual. Más que bonito, era simplemente interesante y atrayente. Podía ser eso. Unas mejillas dulces, su nariz pequeña y su barbilla corta, labios ni tan rosados, el cabello anaranjado y tostado, incluso sus ojos rebosantes de misterios y capaces de regalar tanto la luz como la oscuridad.

Esa versatilidad en su ser era la que me enloquecía… no podía ser normal que alguien como yo estuviera tan perdido en una chica como ella.

Pero era así.

No había nada que hacer.

Esta vez, no llegó aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad —no arrepentimiento— que se me atravesó la última vez. Esta vez tenía en cuenta que ella me necesitaba y no había sido un capricho la causa de su felicidad, no tenía derecho de arruinarla pero estaba en toda la labor de subir las estadísticas. Yo también la necesitaba para quitarme este peso de encima.

Incluirme en el proceso podía ser virulento, pero ahora que lo sentía bajo mi propia piel… no podía evitar sentirme más borracho que antes… ¿a quién le importaba?

¿No podía admitirlo de una vez? ¿Para qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Ya lo tenía claro, la había besado, había pensado en su forma de ser… conocía eso que debía conocer, para lo demás habría más tiempo. Todo estaba en una claridad relativa… ¿por qué con sólo pensarlo se me hacía una venda en la boca y se me era prohibido tentar a aquel otro demonio? ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué no lo podía dejar libre? ¿Por qué debía ser Sora?

El tiempo seguiría haciendo su trabajo… curar… sanar… llevar… avanzar… pero no podía enlazar ninguno de esos verbos con lo que me pasaba con esa chica.

Era más que una chica.

Sus ojos se clavaron a un lado de mí, sin querer observarme. Yo sí miré, estaba sobre mí, en mis piernas, sentada, respirando aceleradamente y dejando escapar los vahos desde su garganta hasta el final por donde entraba la corta luz que me ampliaba el visaje para mirar cada una de las acciones que hacía, y detallarlas.

Observé cada centímetro de ella, la punta de sus cabellos pegados al cuello, tocando sus hombros descubiertos por la camisola traslúcida que llevaba puesta, y sus pies, pegados el suelo del otro lado. Sus manos ahora tocando mis brazos.

Estaba desconcertado, y mareado por la gama de acciones y situaciones que ocasionaba esa sola mujer en mi vida.

¿Dónde estaba el verdadero yo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Si es que existía ese _yo_. No podía ser dos personas. Una era una máscara contra las agresiones; y quien era en verdad, no podía controlarse ni siquiera ahora.

—Un beso.

Dije, una vez me sentí menos atacado por dentro. Aunque las embestidas en mi cabeza no cesaron ni un segundo.

—Tú dijiste… que esto no se podía… ¿por qué?

—Pero si no lo recuerdas… también mencioné que dejaras de buscarle sentido a tu vida…

Ella pareció estrellarse contra el recuerdo, se sintió avergonzada y bajó su cabeza más de lo que ya estaba, la dejó puesta en mi pecho. No sabía si seguía mirando algo.

Entonces musitó con lentitud, acentuando cada palabra con más timidez:

—Más bien dijiste que… dejara de buscarle sentido a mi maldita existencia.

Yo me reí, ella se alejó cuando su cuerpo tembló por estar tan cerca de mí.

—Si lo repites de esa forma es como si te hubiera herido terriblemente —ante su silencio supuse que así fue—. ¿Podrías discúlpame por eso?

—Ya no importa… creo.

Un silencio incómodo nos sorprendió.

Mirarla se volvió tormentoso.

El olor de su dermis en mi garganta me causaba más dolor.

Y finalmente, la presión en el lado derecho, entre lo que yo era y lo que quería ser. Cómo eran las cosas y cómo debían ser. Ese sentimiento, el conocimiento de que sólo podía llegar hasta allí.

—Dijimos que comenzaría de cero —interrumpió ella mis especulaciones—. Supongo que empezó bien.

Guardé silencio. Sin ganas de aportar algo, pensando que podía volver a sentir eso que detestaba: el arrepentimiento.

Maldecía pensar que las cosas estarían mal, porque si pasaban como debían pasar entonces estarían correctas. Ser fuerte, era lo correcto.

Supuse que la miré como si fuera un muerto o algo por el estilo porque se impresionó y se movió muchos centímetros más al otro lado, hasta que al final, se sentó sobre el piso. Aún tenía conmigo esa sensación de su cuerpo en mis piernas, el peso de la acción estaba allí.

—Estoy un poco gorda —dijo para no dejar el vacío de la acción.

No funcionó. Nos enfrentamos a un intervalo más largo de elipsis.

Ella esperaba que yo dijera que no era cierto —y no lo era—, eso la haría sentir mejor consigo misma, e iniciáramos una discusión para saber quién tenía la razón o no. Porque era tremendamente modesta.

—Eres un gran chico, Matt —la escuché decir—. Te admiro en serio.

Eso me gustó.

—¿Que tú me admiras a mí?

—¿Acaso no puedo? —dijo, nocivamente.

Me reí de ello, ¿se burlaba de mí?

—Está bien. Mientras no seas una groupie.

Ambos nos reímos de la expresión del otro al mencionarlo, pero Sora tosió entonces caí en cuenta que nos estaba faltando eso.

No sabía qué hora era, y aunque saliéramos, no lo averiguaríamos. Sin embargo, antes de decidir asomarme y revisar que la tormenta de nieve hubiera terminado, Sora susurró cuatro palabras como un último deseo antes de morir:

—Gracias por esto, Matt.

La alegría de mi nombre en su boca me golpeó de nuevo como una ráfaga de viento. Sonreí. Sabía que se sentía bien, pero no podía sopesar el hecho de que estaba malamente quererla de esta manera.

Pero ella era una clase de heroína que jamás se había imaginado ningún dibujante, ningún escritor o inventor. Sora era una chica rara, pero tenía algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que la volvía íntimamente mía, y eso no era bueno desde ningún punto de vista.

_**Está mal**_. Volví a repetirme.

Fuera de la pieza de madera, que se mantuvo inerte toda la madrugada, una voz me llamó y atendí mientras empujaba con extrema lentitud la puerta hacia fuera.

Un montículo de nieve se formó detrás de la puerta, la brisa fuerte me golpeó en el dorso hasta enfriarme la piel y dejar de sentir el aire en mi alrededor. Duró poco. Los pequeños pedazos de hielo seguían tocando mi piel, aterrizándome con delicadeza en la piel descubierta.

Alcé una de mis manos, helada y tiesa, uno de los copos cayó en mi palma y se deshizo al instante.

_Estoy vivo, estoy soñando._ Fue lo primero que pensé.

Jamás había visto el jardín tan grande, un solo color lo volvía todo más ilimitado y mis ojos no podían parar, ni siquiera en el cielo más o menos grisáceo. En algunas partes de éste lograba ver pequeños puntos blancos de estrellas que se difundían como un copo de nieve más abajo, uno menos arriba. Imaginaba una estrella más en mis manos, disolviéndose como las demás. ¿Alguna tendría aquella suerte?

Cerré los ojos, soportando el golpeteo débil en mis hombros que buscaba hundirme en la tierra. Volví a pensar en su rostro desarmado, hundida en esa tristeza pasada, la vergüenza y la voluntad de querer superar un amor perdido.

Un corazón roto. Sus labios, una vez más, no podía sacarlos de mi mente. Sus pensamientos insertos de impaciencia… ¿qué haría ahora?

Tropecé mi mirada con un presentimiento y la _silenciosa_ mañana.

El garaje estaba cerrado, significaba una sola cosa. Ellos estaban aquí.

Me devolví sin pensarlo más, dejando aquella puerta abierta, tomando sólo su prenda y colocándosela encima una vez la tuve en mis brazos. Sora estaba dormida.

Antes de salir le di un último beso en la frente, lo hice con intención de bendecirla. Moví los pies hasta estar frente a la puerta, le di una patada para cerrarla, aún esperando que ella siguiera durmiendo. Por fin podía descansar, después de tanto alboroto, ahora merecía estar en paz.

Se abrió sola.

Estaba abierta. Takeru siempre la dejaba abierta.

_Gracias_, le dije a mi hermano desde mis pensamientos.

Aún regocijándose en los brazos de Morfeo —y no los míos como parecía— no terminaba de entender de dónde había nacido tanta hermosura, no comprendía la razón de aquella sensación.

Mis pies se detuvieron en su habitación, y la abrieron sin esfuerzo. El peso de su cuerpo comenzaba a afectarme pero intenté ponerla sobre el colchón fresco sin que se inmutara, aunque sabía que su cama estaba mucho más tibia que el piso donde estuvimos todas las horas pasadas.

La cubrí hasta la mitad del cuerpo y se quedó allí. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad armónica, sentí que podía quedarme allí por muchos días más. No estaba cansado, no me sentía agotado, no luego de todo lo que había visto y escuchado.

Ahora solamente quería lo mejor para ella. La miraba y deseaba darle tantas cosas que estaban fuera de mi alcance… ella las necesitaba.

Sora merecía una vida clara, lejos de las mentiras, lejos de esa oscuridad que la atormentó mucho tiempo atrás. Si yo no podía estar en esa vida, al menos debía colaborar para que fuera como debía ser.

—Yamato.

Me asusté. Pensé que estaba despierta…

Sus ojos seguían cerrados sin esfuerzo, su cabeza estaba en la misma posición de antes, sus brazos no se movieron ni un centímetro y sus labios continuaban sellados. ¿Me lo había imaginado?

—Matt…

Volvió a hablar. Estaba soñando.

Me alejé dos pasos más, pero su voz sonó clara, como si yo estuviera en el mismo sueño… despierto, ahora.

—No te vayas.

Sonaba como algo real.

—No te… marches…

Sonreí como si el alma me hubiera vuelto al cuerpo, sólo por ese momento. Porque luego aquella sensación de alegría se desvaneció, recordé cada minuto de la noche, esperando recordarla hasta el fin de mis días. Cada detalle, hasta esperaba descubrir más mientras seguía grabándolos en una memoria. Las cosas buenas y las malas también.

Pero lo que quedaba era aún más hiriente. Fuego que no podía apagarse con fuego. Ni debía dejarlo arder.

Era el límite. Supe que hasta allí podía llegar.

Solamente en sus sueños.

Recordando sus últimas palabras. "No te marches". Palabras sin sentido. Todos nos marcharíamos en algún momento, unos antes que otros. Empeñarme en conseguirla era como nadar en un vaso de agua… Sólo eso.

Dejé mi espalda caer en la pared y me quedé allí, sin ganas de marcharme. El último gramo de fuerza que me quedaba para soportarlo era el peligro de amarla.

Y entonces, cuando finalmente estuve listo, me fui con las manos vacías, rendido, como un perdedor.

Esa mujer era la mejor cosa que me pudo pasar.

Podía recordar con cuántas había estado, a cuántas había besado, se me colocaban algunos tristes nombres de los cuales no estaba seguro… pero era distinto, cada vez que la miraba sentía la misma atracción de la primera vez, sólo que ya no quería hacerle daño; descubrí que en verdad nunca quise hacerlo, sólo que ya había jugado suficiente y ella jamás me vería de la misma forma que yo la veía.

Esa mínima diferencia nos separaba.

Yo solía pensar en mí primero. Seguía haciéndolo. La decisión era tan buena para mí como para ella. Más para mí… y tristemente era cierto, yo lo había dicho sólo para provocarla más de una vez, pero la sola frase se transformó en algo real: _Sora era mía_. Yo no podía controlarlo.

Por todas esas cosas me sentía como un perdedor.

Era un desconsolado hombre destinado a perder.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! Bueno, ¿y qué tal? Ya… sé que tardé mucho y lamento tanto que el capítulo fuera tan largo, pero como se dieron cuenta quedó bien. **¡Sí!** ¡Por primera vez soy capaz de decir que quedó bien! ¡Critíquenme, pero yo amé cómo quedó! ¡Rayos, es lo más largo que he subido!

Si hay algo que deba explicar de este capítulo —porque sí hay cosas que se salen de la mente de Matt— lo resolveré en el siguiente, ya será tiempo de que Sora sepa cuál es esa "verdad" a la que se refiere Yamato con tanta ira. Y pues sí, los sentimientos son correspondidos, pero díganme ¿ustedes creen que los dejaré ser felices así de rápido? Jajaja, pues no. Nací maldita, maldita me quedaré.

¡Con una mano pueden contar los capítulos que faltan para el final! En esas vacaciones que me tomé tuve tiempo de escribir gran parte del último, aunque aún me falta una buena cantidad de páginas para terminarlo, supongo que necesito un poco de ánimos para ello, ¿están conmigo? ¿Quién me quiere dar amor? Oh… veo una mano allá al fondo, ¿quieren, quieren?

Va, dejémonos de tonterías de una buena vez. ¿Es mucho pedir un review alentador? Algo así que me enternezca completamente y me haga sonreír al instante… Entonces también les debo un agradecimiento, ¿no? _Black Sweet, Patroclo, Kazeminami, SoraTakenouchii, rockpink94, Dadita, Puchisko, Aldinn, Alionushka (el 200, yaaay) & Cari Cazal._ Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo chicos y chicas, son grandes personas.

El nombre de este capítulo se desprende de una de mis canciones favoritas de mi banda favorita Escape The Fate, llamada Gorgeous Nightmare, la letra… pues sí se parece un poco. Si quieren, escúchenla; es un poco alocada pero cómo amo ese grupo, ¿ya lo he dicho mucho, no? 

Besos para todos, y nos leemos en dos semanitas, ¿ok? Paciencia, quiero torturarlos un rato más, queridos.  
Cuídense.  
_Rose._


	25. Spettro

¡Hola a todos! Volví a atrasarme, lo sé, pero para todo hay una razón. Les explicaré… pues no es que no haya tenido tiempo, sí lo tengo —que no haya escrito nada para este fic es otra cosa—, sino que comencé a sacar una pequeña cuenta nueva para ver cuántos capítulos faltaban. En total no diré cuantos, no quiero matar la magia ahora, pero sí diré que el último será publicado el 24 de Abril del 2011, porque ese mismo día comencé a publicar la historia. ¡Será épico!

Anótenlo. **24 de Abril**. Ese día será suyo y mío.

¡Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, adelantadísimo!

Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo.

Listo, sin quitarles más tiempo, ¡es hora de leer!

**.Casa Casa Mia. **

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Spettro.**

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Lo recordaba absolutamente todo. Cada pieza, distante e infringida, resonaba en mi noche anterior, pero no lograba disponerlas en el orden correcto y transcribir un paisaje hasta mi umbral.

Escuchaba las risas golpeando unas con las otras como campanillas al fondo de mi sentido común, las suyas y las mías. La textura de las lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, el hedor a humedad engomado en mi nariz, la insuficiente cantidad de iluminación que bañaba mi cuerpo y la nieve en los dedos de mis pies… _esa nieve_. Me acordé de esa la manta blanca de nevada en todo el patio trasero, sus brazos rodeándome y calentándome, y entonces desperté agitada.

No sentía frío, no tenía calor… simplemente no sentía nada; ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de la cama se encontraban mis piernas o mis brazos. Mi mirada atendía a la figura del techo limpio de mi habitación, mientras una gota salada corría al instante en que mi ojo se cerraba para parpadear. Enseguida, una de mis manos arrancó la huella de dolor en mi cara. Tampoco fui consciente de aquella maniobra. Me sentía intrusa de mi propio cuerpo.

A lo mejor estaba paranoica porque así era, pero todo se veía ligeramente _extraño_. La habitación comenzaba a tornarse más espaciosa y liviana, me sentía en el aire, en alguna parte del cielo… muy tenue y delicada.

Volví mi cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de algo que me trajera a quien era realmente, a donde debía estar… porque no sabía si el causante de mi poco sentido de ubicación era el cansancio mismo o los giros que había dado la noche, pero tampoco me sentía así de extraviada, francamente, quería seguir así de inocente y nula.

Mi situación era complicada de explicar, por más que le diera vueltas en mi cabeza no encontraba ni un pensamiento coherente, nada más oraciones vagas del día anterior que seguramente no eran ciertas. Debía estarlo imaginando.

Los oídos me zumbaron, volviéndome sorda por un segundo, luego oí la voz sosegada que provenía del lado que no estaba viendo. Por lo menos estaba despierta y no soñaba toda la sensación. No tenía por qué hacer un drama. No estaba loca.

Mimi atravesó mi habitación con la mirada tumbada y falseó una sonrisa para mí, pensó que no lo percibiría. Habría esperado verla menos… juiciosa.

No me la creí.

—Eres terrible —dijo ella, olí su aliento hediondo a alcohol y reventón desde mi lugar, y sentí nauseas—. Te dije que durmieras toda la noche y ni tuviste la decencia de hacer eso porque era mi cumpleaños —inmediatamente, Mimi colocó una de sus manos en mi frente, después en mi cuello, verificando algo que probablemente no podía ver ella sola.

Suspiré torpemente. ¿Las alucinaciones eran porque estaba enferma, o las acciones de Mimi me estaban creando ilusiones sobre las alucinaciones? Recé para que no fuera así.

—Estoy bien —me la quise creer. Me sentía perfectamente—. Tú eres la que no sabe ni dónde está parada —la regañé con un tono falso de autoridad, porque mi voz en ese instante sólo merecía el nivel de un chiste.

—¿Yo? ¿Que no sé dónde estoy parada? —se cuestionó—. Ah… yo —y contestó sola.

Mimi cruzó los brazos y circuló alrededor de mi cama, observándome todo el tiempo hasta quedar frente al ventanal, separó las telas que llegaban hasta el piso y permaneció viendo la blanca mañana asomándose desde el horizonte de la ciudad a través del enorme vidrio.

Éste, varias veces se empapó por su respiración tan tibia, otras más ella se vio obligada a pasar su mano sobre el cristal para seguir curioseando algo que parecía traslúcido y diminuto. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su cabello ondulado no me dejaba ver más a través de ellos.

Un sentimiento hacía contacto con mi cerebro pero no procesaba la información. No quería tener que preocuparme, después de todo, era Mimi.

—No sé de qué estás hablando Sora, pero sé qué pasó ayer y no me causa gracia.

Me quedé congelada.

¿Matt le había comentado? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y los demás, también lo sabían? Quizás ninguno tuvo idea de dónde estaba anoche, pero alguno debió preguntárselo… alguien tuvo que deliberarlo con otra persona y enloquecer, pero esa manera de pensar se había quedado varios capítulos atrás porque no sentí ese riesgo de ser descubierta en ningún instante mientras estuve luchando en el granero.

Mimi llevaba remarcadas ojeras de color profundo y muerto. Normalmente, sólo tomaba ese papel tirano y de institutriz atormentada cuando era ella misma quien se encontraba de mente débil, por mi cabeza pasó mi hermano en forma de rayo. ¿Había ocurrido _algo_ entre ellos dos? No —me respondí—, el drama habría sido gigante de ser así.

De nuevo, concebí la poca preocupación y el diminuto interés que sentía al respecto.

Continué indagando en la mañana preciosa que se dibujaba ante mí. Qué hora era y cuánto tiempo había dormido, lo suficiente, seguramente, pensé, pues no me sentía a punto de desfallecer o algo por el estilo… sólo _extraña_, y extraña en el buen sentido —si es que había uno y no lo estaba inventando—. Casi podía asegurar que tenía más energía que la misma Mimi.

En su retorcida mente, obviamente era al revés, y era yo la malparada.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirí, volviendo a ignorar temas innecesariamente problemáticos. No me respondieron.

A juzgar por su atuendo, Mimi llevaba bastante tiempo levantada, de hecho, parecía como si hubiera salido a la ciudad muy temprano.

Imaginé a la otra Mimi, la que pudo llegar preocupada y abrazándome, en la que debía descargar todo lo que me había pasado unas horas atrás, pero existían razones para que esa Mimi no apareciera ahora:

Uno, ¿qué tipo de descarga debía hacer yo? No me sentía desdichada en absoluto por haberle contado a Yamato todo lo que había pasado conmigo en el pasado, lo que ya había superado. Sí, ya podía hablar de una victoria. Quizá lo que hacía falta era soltarlo, sentir que no tenía porqué guardarlo como si fuera algo realmente _maldito_, y aunque lo fuera, no tenía justificación para excederlo en mi cabeza, después de todo, era algo que pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Fue a mí, y lo había sobrellevado con los años.

Yo seguía siendo Sora. El tener a ese hombre durante un lapso de mi vida solamente intensificó el cambio de toda chica en la adolescencia. Debía comenzar a dejar esa etapa mía atrás porque de todos modos, en algún punto de la vida, me iba a ver obligada a cambiar y evolucionar.

Eso me había dicho Yamato, y estaba en lo cierto.

La razón número dos para que esa Mimi cariñosa y atenta no estuviera ahora era la obviedad de su estado físico y emocional, agotada y afligida, aún intentando ser _linda_ y sin éxito. Aunque por tener veintiún años también, no implicaba que debía convertirse en un manojo de nervios y situaciones espinosas al igual que yo.

No estaba segura de la existencia de la tercera razón, porque la acababa de inventar y ni siquiera estaba cohesionada con el resto, pero hoy empezaba a notar todo de una forma distinta, los colores resplandecían más, podía respirar mejor… aspiraba cada olor con grandes especulaciones. La cicatriz seguía allí sólo para recordarme que había conseguido sobrepasarlo.

Mimi se volteó con el rostro más endurecido que antes, como si el brillo en el balcón, que se tornaba más dulce gracias a la luz del sol disparándole a la nieve blanca, le hubiera opacado la pizca de alegría que hubo en su interior.

Aquella siguiente reacción no fue por la resaca, era otra cosa mucho más prudente.

—Arréglate.

Me enfoqué más en su mirada, la posición cruel y áspera que ella misma se había coronado, y sus pies que iban en dirección contraria, con duda.

—Genial, me llevarás de paseo —comenté libre de sarcasmos, sólo deseaba ablandar el ambiente.

—No —negó con mala cara, o al menos eso pareció—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Y para eso debo arreglarme? —no esperé que contestara—. Eso no tiene sentido, podemos hablarlo aquí y ahora.

Mimi gruñó blandenguemente en un fructuoso intento de ser severa, una vez más. Allí comenzó a interesarme, entonces el dolor detrás de sus ojos se volvió transparente para mí.

Estaba herida.

—No soy la única que debe decirte algo.

Pretendí ser yo la cariñosa y atenta.

—Ya deja los suspensos y di lo que tengas que decirme, Mimi —no fui dura ni con ella ni conmigo misma, más bien, pareció una súplica.

Mimi había caminado una gran cantidad de pasos en mi habitación hasta llegar al armario, perderse dentro de él y volverse indiferente con lo que acababa de decirle.

Volví a llamarla por su nombre, posteriormente por el apodo, pero siguió dentro sin querer escucharme. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había hecho ella mal? ¿Qué _habían_ hecho ellos mal? Era momento de esperar lo peor.

Mi vida era tan inesperada como podía serlo.

—Cámbiate —dijo cuando por fin salió, colocó un par de jeans y una franela fresca en mis piernas. No me miró—. Te veo en el primer piso.

Estudié su lenguaje corporal un segundo antes de obedecer, intenté descubrir el porqué de la frialdad con la que me trataba. Supe que aquel acto de aversión no iba en mi contra, sino para ella misma.

¿Entonces, qué era lo que estaba incorrecto con ella?

Apresurada y temida por conocer las respuestas a las cuestiones en mi cabeza, bajé los escalones foscos de dos en dos una vez estuve vestida. Lo primero que llamó mi atención en la enorme sala fue el rostro de Yamato, tieso y neutro, como si lo recién hubieran abofeteado. Mis pies corrieron aún más rápido hacia él y se detuvieron a unos pocos centímetros, preguntándose por qué lo hacían.

Él, al igual que Mimi, tenía algo raro en la mirada, algo que no había visto antes. Todo comenzaba a armarse por sí solo y, al parecer, por cómo se estaban desviando las coincidencias, tenía que ver con algo que ocurrió ayer.

Levanté la mirada y él sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, alejándose de mí tanto como la pared se lo permitió. Su brazo se estiró para que caminara en la dirección que señalaba, lo hice sin inquietarme, entré por fin a una de las habitaciones del primer piso que ya había visto con anterioridad.

En el sillón, que era el primer objeto visible al entrar, se encontraban Taichi y Mimi, sentados en cada esquina, dejando un espacio bastante amplio en el centro de ellos. Supuse que era para mí. Entonces, adentrándome en mis cavilaciones nuevamente, sostuve la preocupación como una prioridad al saber que Taichi también tenía que ver en ello.

Los cuatro. Matt, Mimi, Taichi y yo ¿Qué teníamos en común los cuatro? ¿O acaso uno de nosotros estaba sobrando?

Tai palmeó el puesto vacío tres veces, afirmando mi teoría: yo era el centro de la reunión.

Hice caso y me senté, quedando en frente de mí únicamente Yamato, aunque no tuve que forzarme a mí misma a mirar hacia otro lado por mucho rato, pues Tai también se puso de pie y fue Mimi quien se mantuvo a mi lado. Me atemorizaba tenerlos tan arriba de mí, me sentía juzgada y vulnerable, en el buen y mal modo, como los dos lados de la luna.

Puntualicé mi vista en mi mejor amigo, sus ojos estaban cansados y corroídos casi tanto como los de Mimi pero con un pequeño brillo que los hacía resaltar entre los otros dos pares que veía. Ese brillo era claramente un código de dolor.

—Entonces… ¿quién me va a explicar?

Miré a Mimi, aún sin comprender sus intenciones, las mías eran completamente aceleradas e inocentes. Estaba jugando con fuego mientras mis ojos estaban vendados.

Ella dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos, bajó los hombros y se fusionó con su propio cuerpo, creando una armadura contra la mirada dura que los demás lanzaron sobre ella. Ellos también esperaban algo de mí, pero no lo mismo que yo.

—Sora —me llamó Matt, volteé sintiendo una corriente en mis batatas por el nerviosismo y el pánico de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo en esta casa, lo que sabían ellos tres y yo me enteraría justo ahora—. Yo no tengo que ver en esto, no directamente, en realidad el asunto está entre ustedes…

—¿Qué asunto? ¿De qué cosa me estás hablando? ¿No directamente?

Justo cuando él iba a abrir la boca para revelarlo, Tai se adelantó y puso su mano en el camino para que guardara silencio. Matt lo hizo.

—Yo debo decírselo.

De pronto, la voz de mi amigo se fortificó. Taichi se arrodilló en frente de mí y entonces todos desaparecieron… para mí sólo estuvimos los dos cuando tomó mi mano y dijo:

—Te quiero —algo se movió en mi estómago cuando lo escuché, su voz tan ronca y a la vez tan calmada me había disparado un millón de emociones—. Todos en esta habitación lo saben, saben que el cariño es enorme, tú también, y no quiero que lo olvides nunca, Sora…

—¡Perdónanos! —vociferó Mimi.

Ella cerró sus manos y mantuvo los puños pegados a sus muslos. Ya había oído eso antes. Ya me habían ocultado cosas mucho antes de haber nacido. Podía con una mentira más.

Entonces lo que él dijo sonó más bien como la voz de la razón.

—No, Mimi —intervino Yamato, de brazos cruzados, a la defensiva—. Ella no tiene que perdonarlos si no siente la necesidad de hacerlo. Están bajo su juicio y deben respetar sus decisiones.

¿Lo haría? ¿Tan comprometedora era la situación como para cuestionar un perdón? ¿Deliberaría si lo merecían?

Eso me recordó a lo que había platicado con Yamato. Lo decía por eso. Porque por fin era mi turno para valorar el significado de esa palabra y ponerle un peso bajo esta misma responsabilidad que caía sobre nuestros hombros. No sabía cómo resultaría… sólo quería que todo fuera rápido.

Podía sentir la presión.

—Tú también sabes qué sucede —no lo pregunté.

Matt ladeó la cabeza. Sí. Yo era la única idiota que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba… como cosa de todos los días.

Mimi asintió a las palabras de Yamato, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Yo también me fijé en ello, pero debía buscar ese perdón hasta en lo más profundo de mí. Inmediatamente.

Sabía lo que pasaría si no los perdonaba desde ahora. Así que tomé valor y me propuse tomarlo con calma. Sin embargo, lo que yo dijera no siempre se cumpliría. La mañana comenzó a dejar de ser la ligera y sencilla como pareció ser temprano al despertar, no lo tomé como una señal, pero ya me imaginaba cuán laborioso sería salir de esta.

Tai y Mimi se miraron a los ojos, luego los tres pares se ubicaron sobre mi cara. Matt fue el primero en dejarme en paz y se quedó atento a la ventana detrás del sofá. Si él no tenía que ver con lo que sucedía, ¿por qué seguía aquí?

Quería que acabara ya. Necesitaba volver a mi habitación, visualizar la misma cantidad de luz deslumbrante y divina que estuvo sobre mí un buen rato.

—Mimi tampoco tiene que ver con esto, al igual que Matt, sólo sabe qué ocurrió —aclaró Taichi. Eso no me hizo sentir mejor. La intensidad lumínica bajó—. Yo sólo les pedí que no dijeran absolutamente nada. Ellos lo hicieron muy bien…

—No Taichi, no tomes todo el peso tú solo. Como su amiga debí decirlo.

—Mimi… —Matt le llamó la atención, entonces ella se calló.

Algo que habían escondido… ¿algo como qué?

—¿Recuerdas tu cumpleaños número quince?

Fue un impulso. Automáticamente quité mi mano de su poder y volteé hacia Yamato, fulminando su rostro con mi mirada ácida. Él se lo estaba tomando bastante bien a pesar de saber que lo estaba quemando en una hoguera de ira.

Bocota —solté para mis adentros—. Antes de tornarme agresiva, recordé que no había absolutamente nada que ellos no supieran, todos tenían la misma cantidad de información que yo.

Hice un gesto de asentimiento y lo dejé continuar. Luego pediría una explicación a eso, si es que los nervios me dejaban viva antes de que Taichi terminara de hablar. El susodicho tomó mi extremidad nuevamente, ahora la apresaba con más fuerza.

—Esa noche pasaron muchas cosas…

—Me agredieron.

Uno de ellos quiso taparse los oídos, no supe quien tenía más voluntad. Matt dejó sus brazos cruzados, negándose a hablar ahora. Mimi le siguió forzada, ella quería marcharse, detenía sus propios pies con insistencia, auto-regañándose.

Taichi me acarició, su tacto era cálido mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi rostro. Mantuve mis ojos en su otra palma sobre la mía, su toque también recorría cada esquina de mi gélida mano mientras se entibiaba.

Pensé que había transcurrido una hora cuando él volvió a articular. Me estaba quemando por dentro… estaba dándole muchas vueltas.

—Yo sabía que él lo haría.

El mundo se detuvo y alcé una mirada distinta, confusa y bruna, todo a la vez. Toda la ingravidez y la paz del cambio que había visto al abrir mis ojos comenzaban a parecer más bien un sueño inverosímil, incluso cuando había comprobado que no era así.

Esto era tan real como parecía.

No lo entendía aún. Habría preferido pedirle que lo dijera nuevamente, pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y cada emoción se encontró a flor de piel. No me dio vergüenza que notaran como mis ojos se inundaban, estaba tan abatida con la sola idea… pero su voz me detuvo, y dejé de repasar lo dicho anteriormente.

—Él lo había dicho, se los dijo a todos pero pensamos que era una broma, no tenía idea que fuera capaz.

—¿Tú sabías eso, Mimi? —interrumpió Matt. Al parecer, él estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

Ella volteó y sus ojos no me miraron la cara, tampoco a Matt.

—No.

Ante esa respuesta, Tai siguió dialogando. Procuró ser meticuloso.

—Cuando llegaron a la fiesta todos estaban atentos al momento que tomaras lo que fuera que Kouji te dio. El tránsito me ató y llegué tarde, todos hablaban de ello, sacaban conclusiones de cómo terminarías y fue… fue demasiado para mí —hizo una pausa y dejó escapar aire de golpe—. Entré, te vi tirada en el suelo, tenías los ojos cerrados… estabas sangrando de la cabeza y entonces…

Yamato cerró los ojos con fuerza y Tai movió los suyos para no verme la cara.

—Hubo unas fotografías.

Mimi estiró su mano por debajo del cojín y dejó sobre la mía el pedazo de papel al revés. No sabía con qué me encontraría, pero la parte de color comenzaba a carbonizarme la palma. Con cuidado le di vuelta para revelar la imagen que me dejó en crisis, sentí que me ahorcaban el cuello en un intento de asesinato.

…_No era cierto_.

En ese momento sólo pensé en lo que vi al día siguiente de aquella noche. Esas miradas del pasillo, del doctor, las de las enfermeras, esas que interpreté como horror por haber sido golpeada, realmente tenían otra razón oculta… burlas, repulsión, lástima.

Ahora hasta yo misma me daba asco.

Esa era yo.

El cabello más corto caía en mi rostro y se pegaba en mi frente y en las mejillas, en el cuello. Lograba ver la sangre en el suelo, inclusive bajaba por mi cuello y manchaba mis brazos, mi pecho, mi ombligo.

Seguir mirando era como una bofetada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía alejarme de ese aspecto hostil y enfermo que tenía esa imagen, me encontraba indefensa, destruida, sin nada encima… ni siquiera mi dignidad. Lo había perdido.

No pudo haber ocurrido de manera más triste.

Sentí la sangre huyendo de mi rostro y mis ojos soltando lágrimas por la rabia, cada gota cayendo en la hoja. Apreté mis dientes y rechinaron de forma ostensible. Cerré en un puño la fotografía y dejé caer la bola al suelo sin mirar a nadie.

Finalmente, me puse de pie, con el cuerpo tembloroso y apenas logrando ver hacia donde me dirigía. Nadie me miraba tampoco. Todos habían preferido darme privacidad pero nunca la tuve, siempre hubo algo viviendo en mis sombras que jamás noté, hasta hoy, y dolía violentamente.

—Tú lo sabías… lo supiste todo el tiempo… —mascullé entre dientes.

Sentí una mano adueñarse de mi hombro con delicadeza, pero en un ataqué de arrebato solamente la espanté de mí. No quería que me tocaran.

—¡Guardaste esa foto todos estos años!

Mis puños se estrellaron en su pecho y luego seguí agitándolos al aire. Estaba fuera de mí. Esa parte de rencor y temor a vivir otra vez un enfrentamiento de ese tipo, me sentía violada, me sentía sucia, sentía que había vivido en una mentira todos estos años. Había crecido y él jamás tuvo los cojones para decirme qué me había pasado en realidad.

Gritaba sin darme cuenta. Estaba bajo el poder de mi subconsciente. Era una máquina descontrolada. Esa niña que estuvo a la luz del mundo contra su voluntad… que soportó de todo, escupitajos, insultos, miradas frívolas por años sin conocer el porqué.

—Sé que estuvo mal…

—No, Taichi, ¡cierra la boca! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!

—¡Tienes que escucharlo, Sora! —alentó Mimi.

—¡Tú eres quien menos derecho tiene de todos ellos! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Tú también me viste, me viste destruida con tus propios ojos! ¡¿Cómo no pudiste sentir mi dolor? ¿No lograste tener lástima de tu mejor amiga, la que te lo contó todo, la que fue a otro distrito contigo, la que siempre te apoyó cuando nadie quiso hacerlo? Merecía saberlo… como tú merecías saber de Takuya.

Calló la boca con eso. Probablemente fue un golpe bajo.

—Y tú… —miré a Matt, atónita, calmando mi voz por primera, disipando mi descontrol exclusivamente con él. Tampoco sabía porqué—. Yo… te confesé todo mi pasado ¿y no pudiste decirme que me habían hecho esto?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Negué con un brazo apretado.

—Escogiste un mal momento para ser psicólogo, y no mi amigo.

Le di un empujón a la puerta y ésta se movió como si estuviera hecha de plumas. Corrí entre llantos de impotencia hasta mi habitación y tomé lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance, mi almohada, y me abracé a ella. Escuché a Kari pedirle una explicación a alguien más antes de entrar, pero sabía que no pasarían de la seguridad de mi puerta, aunque no estuviera ajustada.

Al levantarme con la cabeza aún gacha, me tropecé con sus ojos. Allí estaba él, tanto había mentido que me parecía despreciable, tanto que merecía este desprecio que no sabía cuánto duraría… cuando lo soportaría.

De pronto, ese sentimiento hermoso que me golpeaba directamente en el cuello al verlo se transformó en ojeriza. Intenté buscar el perdón. Rebusqué hasta en lo más enterrado de mí desde que mis ojos se posaron en la fotografía. Ahora era invisible, existía pero no palpitaba.

—Muévete de mi camino —ordené.

—Te vas…

No preguntó. Sabía que así sería.

—No quiero verte.

Se acercó, sin miedo a lo que pudiera hacer con mis frágiles manos, y me abrazó aunque mis brazos estuvieran colgados de lado a lado y sintiera asco con el sólo contacto de su cuerpo.

Quería seguir gritando pero ya no lo haría, simplemente estaba pasmada, no tenía razones para escucharlo si él no se había escuchado a sí mismo durante tantos años. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque no se sentía condenado al ocultarlo.

Culpabilidad o responsabilidad… no simbolizaban lo mismo, pero debió haber sentido una de ellas con anterioridad.

—Me odias.

No respondí.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo repararte ahora.

—No tienes derecho, Taichi —moví mi cabeza una vez—. Me mentiste.

—Era lo mejor…

Fue lo único que respondió.

Una de sus manos aprisionó mi mentón y se quedó con él bajo su poder. Ya no tenía fuerzas para moverme, pero sí para hablar. Mi garganta inició:

—Tú no eres nadie para decidir qué es lo mejor para mí.

—Kouji tampoco —sentí una aguja en mi espalda cuando lo nombró—. Por eso quiero que me perdones, haré lo posible para que olvides todo, por lo de antes y lo de después… —susurró.

Repentinamente todo se volvió inevitable. Vi uno de sus brillos acercándose y parpadeando, entonces se me hizo muy tarde para oponerme a la acción.

Con fuerza imprimió sus labios sobre los míos, cerrándome la boca que yacía sorprendida. Me besó con salvajismo y fuerza. No me dejaba caer. Lo rechacé, sabiendo que no iba a concluir de este modo. No iban a utilizarme y manejarme de esta forma. No iba ocurrir un milagro sólo porque me besara.

Empujé su rostro hacia el fondo pero, nuevamente, fue en vano. No tenía la fuerza suficiente, y ahora tristes gotas de incompetencia chorreaban de mis ojos.

El visaje del último día en su departamento se cinceló en mi memoria y recordé cada una de sus palabras bañadas en sangre, sus promesas y la agonía en una obsesión. Una definición de amor a la todavía le temía. La pestilencia de alcohol impulsó más aún a mi cerebro y reconocí el mismo objetivo de aquella noche.

Dejé de lidiar contra su boca, no quería cometer el mismo error, ¿cuántos había repetido ya? Este era el concluyente de una larga línea de tiempo.

En esta oportunidad, quien tenía derecho a hacer protestas no era él.

A pesar de haberme rendido y dejarlo hace cuanto le viniera en gana, Tai se dio cuenta de mi rechazo e insuficiencia. No quería juegos. Entonces cambió el impacto duro y áspero de sus labios por uno más dulce, su aliento entrando en mi garganta también fue más sumiso, su lengua ya no me manipulaba.

Abrí mis ojos mientras él seguía besándome, lo miré hundido en el deseo y con el jadeo precipitado.

Finalmente, se separó y observó la última lágrima correr, atravesando mi mejilla. Le afectó verme así. Volví a desaparecerla con mi propia mano. No le permitiría tocarme.

—Por eso… son iguales.

Impacté mi mano contra su rostro. Era la primera vez que cacheteaba a Taichi en todos los años que tenía conociéndolo. Una última vez, mi respiración se dificultó cuando su rostro estaba de medio lado y torcí un gesto de sufrimiento que él no vio, sentí como si me hubiera cacheteado a mí misma.

—¿Sabes qué? Si te hubieras muerto en ese accidente mi vida sería mucho más fácil.

Con la garganta en llamas me abrí paso a su cuerpo y salí por la puerta. Les di la espalda a todos y me incliné hacia un lado mientras bajaba las escaleras, apoyando todo mi peso en el barandal. Aún tambaleándome, busqué mi abrigo, arrasando con todo en frente de mí, finalmente salí por la puerta trasera.

Mi hermano y Matt se encontraban al final del camino, en el portal, por donde debía salir en mi auto. Estaba abierto.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó con el que compartía apellido, él me vio apresurada camino a mi coche mientras me colocaba la gabardina.

—No quiero ver a nadie —respondí sin pensarlo. Solamente deseaba irme.

Por un momento se me había olvidado la razón de mi huida, pero ninguno se estaba preocupando mucho, era normal que me fuera un rato.

Él tampoco sabía qué había ocurrido, aunque tenía derecho a saberlo. Toda mi vida era una eterna vorágine de calamidades que nadie deducía en absoluto. No sabía por qué pasaban las cosas, por qué hablaba sin pensar, por qué odiaba sin cavilar, solamente debía tolerarlo de la única manera que sabía hacerlo.

No podían entenderme, no estaban en momento de comprensión para mí, lo único que podían hacer era dejarme ir y cargar con la culpa por lo que acababa de decirle a Taichi. Quizás, esa era la única cosa de la que me arrepentiría.

Encendí el motor y dejé caer mi pie en el pedal en retroceso. Antes de estar completamente fuera, una mirada me llamó con recelo.

De alguna manera, mis pensamientos llegaron hasta la cabeza de uno de ellos, quizás esa conexión de corazón a corazón era la que dejaba en claro todo. Izzy pareció estar de mi lado y arrojó la toalla. No me conocía de toda la vida, pero el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos era suficiente para descubrir esa costumbre de escapar que tenía desde niña.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —inquirió mi hermano.

—No lo sé.

Contesté tácita. También dolida.

—Yo me encargo —prometió Yamato.

No podía ignorar mis sentimientos encontrados. Inclusive identificaba una minúscula alegría escondida en las paredes manchadas de las mentiras y la decepción, solamente por saber la verdad de una vez por todas. Aunque eso no arreglaría nada, existían otros métodos y el compromiso seguía pegado en sus pieles.

—Gracias —sinceré con voz claramente auditiva y los ojos bien abiertos. Sin vergüenza a que supieran que estuve llorando tres minutos completos antes de que Tai llegara.

Apenas volví la cabeza para mirar en el retrovisor, una voz dijo mi nombre al fondo, lo escuché como un susurro fluido en mi oreja pero no debí voltear.

—¡Sora! —repitió Taichi, Koushiro se interpuso levantando su mandíbula para aterrizar en los ojos de mi _amigo_.

Una vez fuera del portón le di rienda suelta a todo lo que podía llegar mi auto, sin buscar un camino en específico. Sólo quería paz.

En mi cabeza no cabía la existencia de tal mentira, una magnitud tan grande de derroche deshonrado con mi propia sobriedad. Sentía que había sido cómplice aquel maldito día. Incluso ahora, que pensaba que no había nada de malo con esa noche, y que quizás, a quien jamás debí haber conocido era a Tai.

Se habría ahorrado sangre, dolor y muchas otras cosas.

Nada sería igual.

Mis manos aún tiritaban sobre el volante ante el escalofrío de la imagen que había escondido en mi memoria. Jamás lograría borrar esa fotografía de mí misma. Aquellas otras ojeadas y vistazos de las demás personas que también me vieron en esa situación tenían escondido ese mismo aborrecimiento que recorría mis huesos en este momento.

Miyako tenía razón, Tai era peor.

Esas miradas no debían valer nada para mí. El único detalle es que, por más que hubieran escondido algo tan gigantesco, seguía importándome quiénes éramos.

Mi dolor, mi sangrado y la posible causa de una embolia era la falta de confianza…

Cuántas veces intenté ser franca con Mimi, llevarla por el buen camino y ser siempre útil para ella. Millones de oportunidades estuve con Taichi, cuando su padre se marchó, cuando su madre lo dejó, incluso la noche del accidente… no físicamente, pero pensé en su vida como un tesoro que debía ser conservado por Dioses.

Ninguno había considerado mi pesar y lo difícil que había sido para mí tomar esa vía. Entonces… ¿cómo lograría encontrar el perdón si estaba absorta en la desilusión y el fracaso?

Era imposible ahora.

Un último ruido me hizo doblar el volante en un jirón. No manejaba con suficiente precaución y el asfalto estaba prácticamente congelado. Salí de la pista. Logré ver un enorme pedazo de metal lanzarse sobre mi auto, cerré los ojos y se detuvo a centímetros de mí. Un nuevo ruido del lado derecho me hizo mover la cabeza y me golpeé con el vidrio del _Mazda_.

El corazón alcanzó mi garganta y un último sonido desquebró mi cuerpo, haciéndolo parecer de trapos sucios y viejos. Choqué desde atrás contra algo.

La nieve del tejado calló sobre mí, lo supe por el ruido estruendoso en el techo del auto y las ventanas se empaparon cuando creí no respirar. Sólo alcancé observar una milésima de la ciudad en la que estaba, la gente se acercó y dejé mi cabeza sobre el volante.

El destino siempre sería más grande que mi voluntad, fuera optimista o pesimista. Y el Karma, existía en mi vida de una forma espeluznante mientras era cónyuge de mi mala suerte.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin aquí! Bueno, por lo menos este secreto ya está revelado, falta aún el accidente de Taichi, pero calma, ya viene, ya casi.

Como mencioné arriba, no les diré cuántos capítulos faltan… sólo espero poder escribirlos pronto y que queden perfectos. Prometí el _lemmon_, no lo he olvidado, así que en el próximo capítulo este fic dejará de ser T para volverse M.

En verdad, no sé de dónde salió la idea de la fotografía. Babosadas y pesadillas en una sola chica no siempre hacen bien, y sí, sé que hice quedar a Sora como una cría y a Tai como un idiota detrás de ella. ¡Pero todo tiene una explicación que nunca justifico! ¡Y saben que es así!

Sus comentarios siempre me llenan de alegría y me hacen desear superarme cada día. Normalmente yo diría que no está bien vivir de halagos, pero como humanos siempre necesitamos atención de algún tipo… por eso agradezco su apoyo durante todo este año (casi año) que llevo planeando esta historia, esperando poder entretenerlos tanto como me sea posible:_ Tutiifrutii, Alionushka, nOck-nOck, Kazeminami, Black Sweet, Puchisko B & Takeru fang._ También a los que leen, y por razones específicas, no pueden dejar un **review**. Muchísimas gracias a ustedes, por hacer que el misterio crezca.

Oh, cierto, este 14 de Febrero, al igual que muchos, publicaré una pequeña historia diferente a las normales en San Valentín. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, podrían pasar a leerla, aún la estoy terminando pero prometo que será algo diferente. _(Soy una aprovechadora promocionándome en otra historia, oh Dios, ¡qué horror!)._

Ah, y el nombre, ¿se entiende? _Spettro_. _**Fantasma**_. Allí se los dejo.

¡Nos leemos en unas semanitas! Besos.  
_Rosie_.


	26. Secondo Pensieri

¡Regresemos aquí! Volví a tardarme una barbaridad pero ahora será un poco menos estresante para ustedes, este mes actualizaré dos veces, el único detalle es que este capítulo es un poquito corto, lo sé, últimamente salen cortos, pero es que quiero alargarlo un poco más… ¡juro que no quiero que se termine! ¡Es mi bebé gordito y amuñuñable!

Digimon y sus personajes no son míos, ustedes lo saben y de todos modos debo decirlo, ¡que malos son, en serio!

Además de que en este capítulo por fin se muestra el _lemmon_ que hice. Sé que la gran mayoría estará feliz y saldré viva de esta. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cómo? Bueno, al final lo sabrán. Quizá no es tan fuerte, pero no sé si será **M** a partir de hoy, ¡ayúdenme a decidir! **T** ó **M**.

¡A leer, gente!

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Secondo Pensieri.**

.

.

"_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow".  
__**Grateful Death.**_

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's._

La situación transcurrió con una rapidez asombrosa; así como empeoró y decayó al punto de sentirme desperdiciada y muerta espiritualmente, prosperó de un segundo a otro... no sabía cómo, bajo este nuevo entorno, continuaba evadiendo las calamidades más inhumanas. De pronto la escena de los hombres trasladando mi auto con una grúa se evaporaba en un recuerdo de colores sepia y lo único que me permitía evocarlo aún, era la banda que cubría mi frente y otra más pequeña en mi muñeca izquierda.

Ellos dijeron, los policías y los paramédicos, que había corrido con suerte, la bolsa de aire no se activó, pero el golpe fue realmente catastrófico. Para mí sonó irónico y hasta en cierto punto lo tomé como una burla que nadie consideró graciosa. Creía en la suerte, por supuesto que sí, pero también en algo que ya estaba incrustado en mi pecho desde el día de mi nacimiento, ese algo era lo que me derribaba una y otra vez al mismo agujero impúdico y maloliente.

Sólo habían pasado tres cortos días, tres días muy distintos y lejanos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero podía jurar que se me eran infinitos.

Había cambiado, mis pensamientos habían tomado otro nivel… otro tono de azul para el tercer día.

De a ratos me cuestionaba cuánto tiempo más permanecería plantada en aquel lugar como una vaga mujer sin caminos que recorrer. Cuándo me dignaría a tragarme mi orgullo. Por qué lo haría… y cómo, pero me daba cuenta que no me interesaba mucho, no ahora, y lo abandonaba para tomarlo después.

Entre el día uno y dos no tuve ánimos de hablar con nadie que no fuera mi propia madre, pero mamá tampoco estaba totalmente enterada del porqué me encontraba allí. Las horas de mi invierno se pintaban en un reloj añejo entre la diminuta cocina, el salón y mi habitación, mi única y original habitación. Ahora no habían tantas cajas sobre mi colchón como al principio, logré moverlas con ayuda de mi progenitora —a pesar de que ella me ofreciera una esquina de la suya para descansar, la negué—, y hacerme un espacio para dormir la primera noche, incómoda y sollozando, pero lo hice. Soñé que nada malo hubiese sucedido esa mañana, que nadie hubiera mentido, pero no poseía la potestad para dirigir sus mentes y hacerlos transportarse por el camino que yo deseaba, de hecho, yo me sentía ajena a mi propia vida, a mi camino.

Hoy terminaría de arreglar la casa entera, pero sin ayuda de mi madre pues ella estaría fuera de casa, trabajando como todos los días. Así la recordaba, ocupada y afanosa, apasionada por labor en la floristería que fundó con su propio sudor.

Desperté a desayunar muy temprano, el día tres dormí profundamente, a diferencia de los demás, y terminé comiendo en el suelo de la sala, frente al pequeño televisor de baja resolución, pues no lograba sentirme cómoda tan lejos de éste. Me había acostumbrado a cierto plasma que ya no vería más.

La Navidad también había llegado a la ciudad. Las cuñas televisivas referentes al día feriado eran más periódicas a medida que se acercaba el 24 de Diciembre y me aburrían, incluso me aturdían las caras de idiotas que los actores ponían cuando les hablaban acerca del porcentaje de la rebaja en equis tienda. Vendedores tocaban la puerta del departamento repetidas veces en el día promocionando tarjetas navideñas, las compraba sólo para ayudar a la causa, pero las desechaba inmediatamente pues no tenía nadie a quien obsequiárselas. En la radio sólo hablaban de ello, el clima navideño aquí, el concierto de paz acá, y los villancicos en inglés que siempre me sacaban una sonrisa ya no conseguían hacerlo.

El motivo de la celebración también había inundado una sola esquina del departamento de mi madre, cubierta con un árbol verde y frondoso de metro y medio que iluminaba gran parte de la sala cuando era de noche; pero el espíritu de la alegría seguía impalpable en mi interior, incluso viendo la intención todos los días y a toda hora, pues no salía a la calle por ningún motivo. Era como si toda aquella tranquilidad que hubo los pocos días con la ausencia de Joe se hubiera quedado estancada en la puerta de la mansión, o quizás se había terminado en alguna parte de la carretera camino a la hecatombe.

Lo más lamentable para mí era que no lograba dejar de pensar en ellos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo cada uno en estos momentos? Durmiendo aún, quizás. Desayunando mientras yo trataba de ignorar la telenovela de la mañana. ¿Estaban enojados conmigo, cierto? ¿O acaso esperaban que regresara como gata arrepentida y pidiera perdón? Sus rostros corrompidos eran algo que me imaginaba a cada hora del día, inclusive los que no había logrado divisar bien antes de escapar lograban colarse en frente de mi cerebro y el corazón se me destrozaba justo en el medio, como una sierra cortándolo. Esas imágenes eran lúgubres y bañadas de un sentimiento adverso.

Por eso, esa mañana fue opuesta a las pasadas. Vacilé múltiples veces al marcar los números de un teléfono que me sabía de memoria, me costaba escuchar más de dos timbrazos, por lo que terminaba presionando un botón más, cortando la comunicación y bajando la presión a una más llevadera. Obviamente quería saber de ellos, pero era una cobarde. No tenía suficiente valor como para escuchar sus voces, mucho menos para verlos a la cara.

Desistí como la muchacha estúpida y porfiada que era. Olvidé el aparato y dejé que se perdiera en la suavidad del sofá azul marino del departamento de mi madre.

En mi habitación, le permití a mi mirada recorrer la imagen panorámica que ya había captado muchas horas antes. En ella, un nuevo objeto captó mi curiosidad, una cosa que no estaba allí el día que llegué, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente. Era brillante y bonito, de tamaño mediano. Alcé el portarretrato y lo observé con más detenimiento; cada detalle en el rostro de ambas personas en la fotografía me hablaba de sentimientos cohesionados.

Una de ellas era mi madre, vestía un lindo kimono rojo, su cabello suelto, largo, liso y oscuro caía en el frente. Jamás se lo había visto así de bonito y brillante. Una mesa muy tradicional se extendía frente a ella y de mi padre, el cual lucía realmente elegante y guapo con una simple camisa blanca. Algo importante tuvo que ocurrir en ese restaurante —porque podía jurar que era un restaurante—. Simplemente era un misterio el porqué, en los veinte que viví en el pequeño departamento con la mujer del retrato, jamás supe de la existencia de esa fotografía.

Por un momento el rostro de mi padre me conmovió, miraba con ojos chinos a mi madre, ella intentaba esconderse entre sus cabellos sedosos de esa mirada profunda y fisgona. Estaba avergonzada. Toshiko lo admiraba entregada al amor del hombre a su lado, aunque apenas fueran visibles sus ojos rojizos, la forma en la que su sonrisa iluminaba el cuadro me dejaba inquieta, deseando con más fuerzas saber el motivo del recuerdo. Haruhiko era todo un galán, efectivamente, su blanca sonrisa de medio lado me recordaba a la de alguien a quien extrañaba casi tanto como a él, pero tampoco tenía derecho de pensar en ello ahora.

La paz fue interrumpida de golpe por un ruido improcedente del televisor que había pasado desapercibido durante todo el tiempo. Entonces mis manos se volvieron de polvo y el hermoso cuadro plateado cayó al suelo, los fragmentos de vidrio se esparcieron por todo el suelo y no supe qué hacer en ese momento. Volví a escuchar el timbre de la puerta, refunfuñé odiosamente, y dejé la fotografía en el piso de mi habitación. Corrí hacia la entrada, despotricando íntimamente a los malditos proveedores, y abrí ésta de mala gana.

Takeru fue el primero en sonreír, seguido de mi hermano, y del otro lado, Hikari fue la última que relució una sonrisa más retraída. Mi reacción fue un poco más retardada, el primer impulso fue de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, otro pensamiento dijo que no me moviera de allí, mis ojos se abrieron y no supieron a quién o qué mirar primero. La última voz sugirió que sonriera, y eso hice, aunque no pareció salir exactamente bien; me eché a un lado y les dejé pasar.

_Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada_.

—Siento no haberme comunicado antes con ustedes —susurré. Miré cada uno de sus rostros, el rencor era completamente irreconocible en esas caras joviales y amigables, me sentí tranquila de que así fuera—. De verdad lo siento, y mucho.

Encogí mis hombros sobre el sofá más grande, con Hikari a mi lado y su mano sobre mi hombro. Dándome aliento.

—No te preocupes. Está bien —dijo Tk, sin dejar de lado su carisma.

Todos llevaban consigo ropa de invierno y se habían privado de usar guantes sólo por esta ocasión. Seguramente el frío no era tan abrupto. Koushiro parecía ser el más resistente a las temperaturas bajas, pues a penas tenía un chaleco más grande que completaba su atuendo usual de todos los días. Tk y Kari lucían completamente navideños y juveniles, desde los gorros hasta los chalecos, incluso sus manos entrelazadas y semiocultas. Secretamente, me alegré de que su relación marchara a la perfección.

Una nueva sensación me azotó y provocó la ignición de una explosión en mi mejilla izquierda cuando Izzy la acarició con afición. Había durado muda un buen rato y eso lo había inquietado un poco. Sus palabras ayudaron a que el rubor surgiera con más rapidez, y también el sentimiento de afecto que estuvo haciendo falta:

—¿Todo está bien, cierto? —indagó con voz suave y preocupada.

Vacilé un segundo. ¿Estaba bien, verdad? Claro que lo estaba.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ya puedes… —mi hermano paró en seco, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Todos lo miramos sólo porque nos había sorprendido que Izzy no tuviera una oración resuelta en su mente. Movió su cabeza frustrado, pues no las encontró—, ya sabes… ¿regresarás a casa?

Por ese momento me negué el derecho de mirarlos. No podía observar a ninguno de ellos o me vería obligada a acceder, y la realidad era que no quería volver por ningún motivo, o por lo menos no pretendía vivir allí de nuevo. Este era el primer lugar al que debí acudir, en vez de haber aceptado la invitación de Tai a su casa y haberle hecho caso a la mirada tierna de Kari.

Era débil ante ellos.

Eran Yagami…

—Aquí estoy bien, hermano.

No negué, ni asentí. Era el modo más rápido y fácil para impedir destrozarlos con una explicación más profunda. Quedarían dudas y preguntas en el aire… y… no, simplemente debía callar.

Aunque, silenciosamente, podía ser que sí quisiera regresar, pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Nuevamente, le quité la jerarquía que merecía y la situé para más tarde.

De pronto una mudez incómoda nos atrapó a los cuatro. Ellos tres intercambiaban miradas fugaces que sentía a veces sobre mí, yo quería dibujar un camino en las grietas de la madera del piso. Con esa indiferencia mía, imploraba que alguno hablara lo más pronto posible, pero al parecer estaban más enfrascados en estudiarme que en dialogar conmigo.

¿Para qué evitarlas? Las dudas ya estaban sembradas en sus cabezas y en la mía.

—¿Y cómo están los chicos? —cuestioné con delicadeza, fui muy general, suponiendo que ellos no me responderían de la misma manera.

Takeru se volteó a mirarme, los demás seguían inmersos en sus asuntos. Muy, muy introvertidos.

—Pues… digamos que bien —contestó, aunque su cara fue más bien de disgusto.

Bajé mis ojos, triste por una respuesta que no me servía. Hikari agregó un comentario extra, más doloroso y crudo, pero totalmente acertado.

—Han estado mejor.

—Realmente nos arriesgamos a venir por las llamadas en el celular de Hikari —explicó el mayor de todos, sin mirarme o mirarlos a ellos—. Pensamos que necesitabas alguien con quien… hablar, o estar. Alguien familiar. Supusimos que estabas aquí, con Toshiko.

Sus rostros humildes y la pasividad con la que tomaban mi "evasión" me indicaban que no estaban enterados de la situación, no íntegramente, y sus miradas intercambiadas, las visibles y las invisibles, me daban a conocer que no sabían quién debía y cómo preguntarme acerca de ello. Nadie en la mansión había abierto la boca. Eso, en parte, era bueno.

Lo medité un segundo más. Preferí darme ese papel a mí misma pero no sabía cómo comentarles lo que había ocurrido… en este punto de mi vida, no encontraba palabras para expresar el engaño y la falta de conciencia del cual había sido víctima. Increíblemente, mi madre tampoco estaba enterada de nada, sí sabía del accidente pero el resto era un enigma, ella solamente se puso en mi lugar y dejó sus brazos extendidos ante la tempestad que acosaba a su única hija. Así que no tenía idea de cómo contar una historia acéfala que parecía surrealista.

Continué cavilándolo y, ciertamente, ellos tampoco se veían forzados a saber qué había pasado, por lo menos yo no pretendía darles a conocer todo el daño. No quería que sintieran lástima de mí, ya la sentía lo suficiente. Quien lo supiera o no, ya no importaba, eso no arreglaría nada, ni me haría regresar…

…No, no lo haría…

Confiaba en que tenía bastante firmeza para sobrellevarlo por mí misma, pero un latido más dinámico que el anterior me detuvo a reputar que quizá no estaba preparada para tolerarlo la cantidad de años pobres que me faltaban por vivir.

En este cambio, en los tres días, me di cuenta que sólo lloraba cuando algo era realmente imponente y sabía que no podía contra ello. También era muy sentimental, frágil y emocional. Que me dejaba engañar fácilmente. La tentación de lloriquear se volvía inevitable cada vez que lo imaginaba sobre mí, ese temor y esas sombras acuchillándome, esta vez también pasó, y salté a un río de agua salada que hizo arder mis ojos, hasta cerrarlos con fuerza y dejar correr gotas transparentes a través de ellos.

La mano de Tk tomó la mía. No supe en qué momento se puso de pie y caminó hasta mí. La sostuvo con escrúpulo y la apretó con una fuerza segura y afable, nuevamente me sonrió, logré verlo a medias, entonces prefirió llevar mi propia mano hasta mi mejilla en lugar de la suya.

Que yo misma secara la gota de agua que acababa de salir.

—Si lloras es porque sientes algo, y eso basta para mí.

La extraña nostalgia no huyó de su rostro cuando habló.

—Nadie te va a obligar a hablar de eso, hermana, no tienes que hacerlo —Koushiro se volvió más pequeño aún y alcanzó a sentarse a mi lado sin moverme ni un centímetro. Me abrazó con suavidad y comencé a hundirme en sus brazos, los que me recordaban a esa persona que tanto quería—. Nadie más sabe que estamos aquí.

Me aferré más a Izzy y me derrumbé en su dorso, sin dejar caer una sola gota de dolor. Seguía teniendo miedo y desconfianza. Persistía siendo una niña que no terminaba de desarrollarse, madurar para mí era una especie de aventura post-apocalíptica. Crecer entre los escombros, atravesar un campo minado con trampas que jamás se activaron y dejarlas accionar por arte de magia cuando la mayor parte del camino ya estaba recorrido, quitándome los deseos de seguir marchando.

Pero debía, sola o con alguien más a mi lado, con el espíritu de alguien o tomada de la mano del Diablo, continuar esforzándome. Tenía que hacerlo a como de lugar, tenía que dejar muy lejos los sentimientos de aberración y abrirme al mundo de la perseverancia, con ese toque de negligencia que estaba bien recóndito.

Compresión… procesos… todas las vidas giraban alrededor de ambas palabras.

Ellos, su presencia, su compañía y el apoyo de alguien más eran la luz verde que no llegaba para poder continuar de una manera digna, salir al frente y regalarle al universo una nueva visión de Sora.

¿Por qué huirle a los problemas? Siempre había tenido esa costumbre, pero más que una costumbre, era un hábito que se formó con el peso del dolor. Cuando la balanza ya no logró soportar más esa presión me vi forzada a echar a correr. Drenarlo era enfrentarlo. Y uno de ellos rió para hacerme entender que esta culpabilidad por abandonarlos, a Takeru, a Hikari a Koushiro, se desvanecía justo ahora.

Repentinamente, los tres tuvieron un nuevo significado y pareció que brillaran incandescentemente, como si fueran unos ángeles. Tres pequeños cuerpos de felicidad en la sala de mi madre. Finalmente, fue mi sonrisa la que los invitó a un último gesto, y los que faltaban cayeron sobre mí.

No se quedaron mucho tiempo, pero juraron guardar el secreto de que ellos no sabían dónde me encontraba. Aunque los hermanos de dos de ellos se murieran por dentro, uno más que el otro, y la novia del preferido se sintiera no convencida de sus juramentos, y el "fuimos al centro comercial por pizza".

Durante ese poco tiempo que se quedaron a mi lado, no hablamos de ninguno de los que se encontraban en la mansión, ni de mi pasado. Un tema al azar seguido de otro más trivial, y así sucesivamente. También, la cuestión de mis vendajes fue evidente. No mentí ni omití ninguna parte, pero no disfrutaron tanto la historia del auto como yo la disfruté al contarla —porque realmente tenía un toque de comedia oscura—, pero estaban contentos de que no hubiera pasado a mayores. No debía esforzarme por buscar frases en común, ni ellos se tensaron por algo que dije o dejé de decir. Al contrario, su visita había hecho desaparecer las pequeñas dudas que me quedaban. Lo que debía hacer ya estaba decidido, pero cuándo era lo que me cuestionaba interiormente. Además, cuán irresponsable era hacer una promesa mientras me encontraba muy triste o muy alegre. No debía hacerlo bajo dichas condiciones.

Antes de marcharse, recordé mis pasos anteriores y el portarretrato roto en mi habitación apareció en mi memoria. No denegué la idea de mostrárselas así que pedí que aguardaran un segundo más.

Al regresar y descubrir el retrato, Kari sostuvo una sonrisa de alegría y sus ojos parecieron brillar perspicazmente, Takeru se rió de lado y dijo que lucían realmente bien, casi podía servir de portada para revista.

Izzy tuvo una actitud y una reacción discordante una con la otra, pues para ambos tenía un significado más recóndito. Aferró sus dedos al marco de metal pesado y jugó con la textura mientras sus ojos se desplazaban por todo el papel fotográfico.

—Estaban realmente enamorados —juró.

—Lucen como artistas —musité—. Quizá ni siquiera sabían que les tomaban una fotografía hasta después de ella.

Mi hermano asintió y no apartó su vista.

—Al fin logro ver otra imagen de papá.

—Es cierto —añadió Takeru—. Solamente tenías esa pequeña que te había dado Rumiko.

—Y se parece un poco más a ti, Koushiro —agregó Hikari, al tiempo que le dio un apretón cariñoso a mi hermano.

En seguida le seguí en la conversación, contenta de ayudar, si es que así podría decirse, a mi hermano. Le había sacado una sonrisa impropia de mí o de él.

—¿Bromeas? Es idéntico a Izzy, quítale ese cabello colorido y ¡listo! ¡Tienes un Koushiro!

—Tienes razón.

Justo en ese momento me devolvió el cuadro y pasó sus dedos helados por el rostro de nuestro papá. Él también estaba ayudándome a deshacerme de este sentimiento impuro que comenzaba a disiparse en el aire gélido de la temporada.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba sola de nuevo, meditando y reflexionando todo en la soledad de un apartamento congelado. Tras cada pisada, la madera crujía y me sentía más incómoda paseándome de un lado a otro. La necesidad de encender el calentador se volvió innegable a la hora y media, y decaí en la escena de un tibio otoño calmado en el jardín floreado de mi imaginación. Quieta, encontré mi lugar de meditación y dejé mi cabeza caer sobre un brazo en la mesa.

Si sólo él hubiera estado aquí, consolándome… todo habría sido tan diferente…

Contando mis deseos de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, las voces fueron desvaneciéndose una a una hasta que la última se volvió casi inaudible y me quedé dormida en la silla. Deseando más y más posibilidades para sobresalir de esta lobreguez.

En una visión de mi cerebro, logré filtrarme en los pasillos del instituto al que asistí en esos años de sosiego inexistente. Recordé las miradas dobles y los pensamientos esotéricos detrás de esos ojos coloridos que veía por siete horas, cada día de la semana. Imaginaba que los directores de la escuela desconocían lo que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta, los profesores también excluían lo ocurrido en mi pasado de sus mentes. Los alumnos eran simplemente unos alcahuetas de… el innombrable ser que intentó abusar de mí, y no le bastó con eso.

Entonces, en aquel marco fundido de blanca esperanza, una mano más primorosa me tomó con fuerza sobrehumana, y unos brazos grandes me cubrieron de cada par de ojo a mis espaldas. Fui salvada.

Eran esas las miradas chocolateadas que siempre colisionaban contra mí, una más oscura que otra. No terminaba de organizar mis propios actos cuando ya venía el siguiente. ¿Realmente merecía sentir tal rencor hacia mis dos mejores amigos? ¿Quedarme sin _nadie_ era la verdadera salida? ¿Después de todas las cosas maravillosas que habían hecho por mí y los momentos fantásticos que pasamos juntos, en serio podría abandonar mi pasado, el buen pasado? ¿Y el malo, sí podría dejarlo lejos?

Mi actitud no tenía mucha razón de ser, ni en el sueño, ni en la realidad… intentando soltarme de sus agarres celestiales mientras las risas separadas de sus gargantas recorrían mis oídos como una batería escandalosa sobre un corazón partido a la mitad gracias al primer desamor.

Tampoco esos compañeros de clase merecían mi odio. Su ignorancia venía con una falta de madurez, la cual yo también padecía, y nadie me había culpado de ello. Ya tenía suficiente de aborrecimientos y lamentos, golpes al pecho y todas esas tonterías.

La guerra contra algo irreal debía parar ya.

Justo allí, puse mi cabeza en alto y miré a mi madre en la cocina preparando la cena. Ella me sonrió y yo enseguida rodé mis ojos hacia la ventana, arrastré mis pies hasta ésta y la abrí lentamente, pues la siesta me había dejado sin fuerza. El cielo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado para mi gusto, y era decorado con puntos blancos lo suficientemente grandes como para tocarlos.

Estaba nevando de nuevo.

—¿Por eso llegaste temprano?

—De hecho ha parado un poco. Hace rato era imposible ver a través del vidrio.

Comencé a notar el vaho que se formaba al respirar y alcé mi muñeca derecha, la buena, para consultar la hora en mi pequeño reloj, mas no en el más grande. No era tan tarde, posiblemente aún tenía tiempo.

Me lancé al minúsculo armario de mi habitación, donde ya estaban las pocas prendas que había dejado antes de mudarme a Hikarigaoka. Tomé la bufanda que mi mejor amiga me había obsequiado y el primer abrigo que toqué, aunque no combinara. Cogí mi monedero y las botas para la nieve de mi madre. Al salir volví a notar el portarretrato en la mesa, me acerqué y besé el rostro de mi padre, también caminé hasta la cocina, despidiéndome de mi mamá.

—¿Llegarás para cenar?

Mamá hizo un gesto de dolor que no comprendí. Sólo quería que estuviera tranquila y no se preocupara por la nueva decisión que acababa de tomar y que ella no conocía.

—No lo sé —preferí decir—. No me esperes.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa pequeña y me dejó ir sin protestas. Confiaba en mí.

Tampoco tenía automóvil, y éste no estaría de regreso en un muy largo tiempo, por ende me vi en la obligación de tomar el tren que pasaba hasta la siguiente estación, en Odaiba era el medio más veloz y yo sí que necesitaba estar en esa calle lo más pronto posible.

Al entrar tropecé con más de diez cuerpos y a todos les pedía perdón mientras seguía tumbando a los siguientes hasta lograr pasar. Cuando por fin llegué a la estación descubrí que mi cabello estaba lleno de pequeños fragmentos de hielito y comenzaban a enfriarme la cabeza, a cuesta de esto, al estar en el vagón, todos hicieron un círculo alejándose de mí, pues nadie quería congelarse o mojarse con mi tacto. Me tocó soportar la gélida temperatura.

El viaje fue tan eficaz como lo había imaginado, y en menos de quince minutos estuve corriendo escaleras arriba y trotando por la avenida que me guiaba a la vivienda de los Yagami. Una vez en el portón, sostuve mi respiración e intenté aplacar los golpes que había en mi pecho. Mi respiración se normalizó, pero el golpeteo no cesó ni sobre mi cabeza, ni en mi corazón.

La vergüenza y el orgullo estaban allí, conmigo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para decidir si presionaría el timbre o tocaría la puerta de madera. Medidas estúpidas. Preferí tocar la puerta, así no sonaría tan desesperada y ninguno de ellos correría a abrirme. Quizá ni siquiera escucharían. De pronto, la seguridad que me invadió al salir de casa y corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa se volvió blandengue, y no encontraba en qué apoyarme.

Segundos más tardes, oí el ruido formado por las llaves chocando unas con otras en el intento de abrir la cerradura. El gran pedazo de madera pesada se hizo a un lado y sus ojos pardos me observaron con sentimientos indescriptibles, había una mezclaza en ellos.

¿Podrían existir ojos más indescifrables sobre la tierra? No, sí los había.

—Sora…

Despertaron sus labios.

—Hola Tai.

Le respondí, tratando de borrar el gesto de malestar.

Me quedé taciturna y mordí mi lengua, no quería ser pedante ahora, ni hacerme la víctima de la historia. Lo fuera o no, ya daba igual. Me mantuve en sus ojos, tantas palabras pasaban por su cabeza y mi estómago comenzaba a punzar, las mariposas resurgieron desde lo más profundo y en vez de volar armónicamente se ocuparon de destrozar mis órganos indefensos.

Aún podía verlo con la mano en la mejilla luego de mi bofetada. Eso no era para nada agradable.

Ambos dudábamos del siguiente movimiento, pero uno reaccionaría antes que el otro.

—¿Quieres pasar? —hubo un intervalo en el cual no respondí nada. Mis ojos no temblaron, pero sí lo pensé bastante—. Te estarás congelando allí afuera.

Los pies se me carbonizaban en cada paso, sentía que no debía estar allí, bajo ese techo. Una potencia delante de mí me exigía a retroceder mis pasos, pero mi voluntad era más poderosa esta vez y seguí andando, ignorando la sensación de desfallecimiento en mis extremidades inferiores.

La garganta se rasgaba en la tentación de expulsar algunas palabras descaradas. Sin derecho a desencajarlas, las tragaba con ardor y asco, llegando a confundir el sabor con la bilis. Esperé inmóvil en medio del salón, en lugar de sentarme sobre algún mueble, como lo habría hecho si no estuviéramos entrometidos en esta situación tan enredada.

Progresivamente, Taichi se fue transformando a un extraño para mí, mis ojos no quisieron aceptarlo pero tampoco podía cerrarme en mis errores y la culpabilidad. No lo haría.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —dijo.

Yo miraba cada centímetro de la habitación, mis oídos estaban vacíos —obviando mi propia presión cardiaca.

No había nadie más en casa.

No iba a desaprovechar las casualidades, ni a esperar que las preguntas equívocas entraran en mi mente. El golpe de suerte estaba sucediendo. Hablaría, una par de palabras saldrían, una explicación y todo sería calma… ¡pero cuán fácil era imaginarlo!

Me acomodé, pasando el peso de un talón al otro. Crucé mis brazos y le dije:

—Escucha, Taichi —vacilé entre corregir y decirle Tai, pero lo dejé así—. Estoy aquí para olvidar esto, sé que mi manera de actuar aquel día no fue la correcta…

—Pero reaccionaste como cualquiera lo haría —me interrumpió. Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Así no quería—. Quiero decir… al enterarse de algo tan grave…

Negué con la cabeza.

—No vine a hablar de eso. Como te dije, quiero olvidar lo que ocurrió esa mañana.

—Está bien, está bien —se apresuró en contestar, pero ambos sabíamos que no estaba bien—. Lo olvidaremos.

Taichi se sentía indeciso en sus acciones, movía sus manos hacia delante y hacia atrás, colocándola en el mismo lugar de antes y así. Estaba a la deriva. Al igual que yo, sólo quería que acabara.

—Y agradecerles, por lo menos a ti, ya que Mimi no está aquí.

Él asintió y continuó poniendo atención a mis palabras.

—Ustedes me salvaron de algo peor y fui una malagradecida. Realmente no quiero seguir teniendo algún tipo de resentimiento. Deseo que todo esté bien entre los tres… como antes.

Dije la pura verdad. No podía mentirles ahora, bueno, a Taichi, porque si no hubiesen estado allí para apoyarme en el momento adecuado, quizás estaría con Haruhiko en alguna parte del universo, flotando. Si lo decía así no sonaba tan mal, pero claramente prefería estar viva.

Tai sonrió y por fin, sintiéndose cómodo y con el derecho suficiente, se acercó a mí. Dudó en la siguiente acción, yo también, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Tomó mi mano.

—Lo volvería a hacer, volvería a patear su cara hasta matarlo.

Entonces retiré mi mano con suavidad para que no sintiera que era una muestra de rechazo, aunque sí lo fuera. Al contrario, lo estaba salvando de lo peor.

—Eres un idiota, Taichi Yagami.

—Siempre lo seré.

Ahora, liberada de aquella presión visible, una intangible se coló en mi alma, haciendo arder en llamas mis entrañas mientras mi mano se acercaba de nueva cuenta a su rostro, tocando su mejilla, sintiendo como otra parte suspiraba detrás de mí… palpitando lentamente para pasar desapercibida, pero la sentía, la escuchaba, me tocaba, y la odiaba ligeramente.

Lo acaricié sólo por una razón.

—Siento haberte golpeado.

Él se echó a reír, intentando suprimirla tristemente.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

También me carcajeé.

—La mano me siguió doliendo hasta cuando llegué a casa de mi madre.

—Por eso te protejo, eres muy delicada.

Ahora fue él quien sostuvo la mía, alejándola de su mejilla y agasajándola como si fuera lo más oneroso y valioso en el universo entero.

Su mirada se quedó como me gustaba, compasiva y segura. En momentos así, juraba que era su arma secreta, que por su cuerpo no pasaba una pizca de miedo y que era una clase de superhéroe, Tai podría serlo fácilmente.

Provocó en mí una clase de reacciones en cadena. Primero en mi equilibrio, sentí que me estaba ladeando y perdía el punto de orientación en mis ojos, observé sus cabellos peinados y el color que de pronto pareció ser más oscuro a como lo recordaba. Las piernas me temblaron y no supe si echarme hacia atrás para caer al suelo o hacia delante y tropezar en sus brazos atléticos. El destino me movió y mi cuerpo se cayó a la deriva, él se aventuró y me depositó en su fortaleza.

La reacción de lo inevitable que se volvía realidad justo ahora, cuando menos tenía que pasar, me asustó. Contando aún el pequeño pedazo de indiferencia que sentía hacia él, el gramo de miedo en mi interior y la milésima de odio que estaba a punto de desaparecer, las ganas de sentir el calor de sus labios contra los míos se volvió, más que ineludible… era irresistible.

Pensé desesperadamente en finalizar mi camino, hallar el control y el tesón para alejarme de su piel… entonces mi respiración se cortó con la temperatura que entró en mi boca y su aliento cálido inundó mi ser. Cerré mis ojos, sin poder retroceder ni un centímetro, más bien, acercándome mucho al potencial peligro.

Acaricié la oportunidad de dejar salir una bestia salvaje que no había visto la luz en muchos años, y la pequeña rejilla se dividió en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. La bestia era sagaz y ladina, también mucho más poderosa que yo… tan mema y asequible.

La respiración se nos escindió y comenzamos a intercambiar partículas en el aire, los corazones se aceleraron y no quisimos detenernos por nada ni nadie. Sus brazos me tomaron, alzándome a una altura segura; aceptando la responsabilidad, me sostuve de su cuello mientras el fuego bajaba desde mis labios hasta mi garganta, de la garganta al pecho, recorriendo mi estómago y finalizando más abajo.

Apenas mis pies tuvieron la oportunidad de tocar el suelo, volví a engancharme a él. No escuchaba más nada, estaba loca, necesitaba eso. Lo necesitaba ya.

Tai le dio un empujón a una de las puertas y entramos a una habitación a oscuras. La luna apenas nos medio dejaba divisar nuestros cuerpos y una gota de sudor que cayó de su frente a pesar de los 5º a los nos encontrábamos. Colocó sus dedos en mi cabello húmedo y sostuvo el agarre para que no dejara de besarlo, los pies nos seguían guiando hasta tocar la pared y él se encontró frente a mí, aprisionándome afectuosamente.

El dolor causado por mis mentiras no podía ser sanado con un par de besos, y aunque entregara parte de mi alma o la suya, no lograría cambiar la perspectiva que yacía plantada en cada capa de su piel. Estaba absolutamente consciente del error que estaba cometiendo. Pero el saber que era un error no me detuvo, aunque no era totalmente ignorante en cuanto a lo que ocurriría ahora.

Su cuerpo se aferró más al mío y sus manos desaparecieron de mis cabellos para ahora colarse en mi blazer, deslizándolo por mis brazos congelados. Su tacto gélido se sintió como una explosión cuando su palma se posó sobre mi vientre, entrando debajo de mi camiseta. Sentía que podía alcanzar cualquier cima en cualquier planeta del universo.

No pensaba en hacer algo realmente, dejaba que cada acción guiara a la otra, que la excitación y la pasión se turnaran naturalmente en cada parte de mi cuerpo que desearan invadir, y desencadenara un movimiento más peligroso que el anterior. ¿De qué otra forma podía complacer a la bestia en cuanto a un tema tan cuestionable? Eran los tres sentidos, las manos de la bestia desabotonando su camisa y las suyas sobando mi cintura, la barba picosa causándome cosquillas y su boca besando mi cuello con desesperación inquietante mientras la mía dejaba escapar sonidos que jamás había esperado oír de mí misma.

La adversidad y la inquietud esfumándose con sólo una parte de la historia que no había decidido escribir yo.

Me dejaba llevar por esa sensación tan magníficamente creada, apoderándose de mí y la de muchacha débil que era verdaderamente, un acertijo sin respuesta, contraseña o dirección. Moviéndome de un lado a otro, un ángel más sin alas en la tierra. ¿Merecía la satisfacción inyectada en sus caricias? ¿O acaso podía matarme en el intento de tocar fuego?

El suave contacto bajó al tiempo que mis ojos se cerraron, y una lágrima que se perdía entre el significado del terror y la emoción de un amor imposible. Mis jeans cayeron al suelo y besó mi ombligo con cuidado de no hacerme daño, me estremecí una vez más y clave mis uñas en sus hombros por inercia.

Escuchaba más voces gritando que parara, pero una en particular me decía que siguiera, que avanzara, que disfrutara ahora que podía hacerlo. La vida era una sola, no podía desperdiciarla llorando más tiempo en una esquina de una caja de Pandora. Mi consciente lugar seguía vacilando entre un sueño o la cruda realidad.

Un paso tras otro nos guiaron la gran cama oscura, la tela suave y las paredes escarchadas en ilusiones cohibidas, su pecho cayó sobre el mío, aplastándolo con un dolor agradable. Taichi continuó besándome. Yo lo acorralé regresándole cada caricia.

La máscara blanca que ocultaba su odio hacia mí, se fracturó una vez aceleró la velocidad, el peso de su cuerpo cayó de golpe y el calor corporal se intensificó en mi piel, cortándome la respiración de pronto. Apreté los ojos por la pequeña molestia, y dejé que fuera él quien decidiera el camino que debía seguir, la arena que debía pisar…

La razón del ardor que sentí fue el convenio de la responsabilidad en mis acciones, las ganas de correr en un último momento que se detuvieron junto con los últimos toques sobre mis labios rojizos.

Cuando todo se detuvo de improviso.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré impresionada. Taichi era realmente hermoso, no me sorprendía verlo con tan poca ropa, lo había visto en peores condiciones cuando éramos pequeños… aunque no se podía comparar un becerro con un toro. Su mirada se perdía en mi cabello desmarañado, mientras tanto olvidaba el hecho que estaba en ropa interior y estaba a unos segundos de quedar completamente desnuda.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Lo sentí como un chillido oscuro y basto. Le hacía daño no poder continuar. A mí me dejaba, no enojada, sino más bien incompleta. No, mentira, a mí no, a la bestia.

—Tú no quieres hacerlo.

—Claro que quiero…

—No, no lo deseas, Sora —dijo con la voz alzada. La tenacidad y seguridad eran indiscutiblemente perceptibles.

Descubrió la verdad. Me abrigué en la amparo que daba la pared que tocaba la cama y formé un puño con mi mano que Tai no logró ver en la oscuridad, ni yo misma lograba verlo, pero concebía la presión en mi mano izquierda como el error más estúpido.

La sensibilidad tocó sus fauces y soltó la última frase como una venganza a la cachetada del otro día:

—Aún le amas —dijo—. Sigues amándolo a él.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! Oh, Dios. ¿A quién le miento? ¡Me van a asesinar! Ya ni sé si sea capaz de escribir el último capítulo luego de los insultos que vendrán. ¿Me perdonarán? ¡Digan que sí, por fa! Bueno, ya, por fin hice un dizque _lemmon_ el cual ustedes dirán si merece ser catalogado como tal o es mejor bautizarlo distinto… pero fue raro escribirlo, muy raro. El punto es que, luego de éste, me siento tan bien como para aceptar otro reto. Así que juguemos otra vez, ¿tienen algún reto para mí? ¡De cualquier tipo! ¡Cualquier pareja, lo que sea! ¿Alguna idea para un fic que quieran que escriba? (No, cambiar el final de este no). ¡Ustedes hablen! ¡Hagan sugerencias!

Otra de las razones por las cuales les pido lo del reto ahora es porque ya tengo fecha de entrada a la universidad, y será el 5 de Abril, así estoy muy nerviosa, ansiosa, tensa, preocupada y ¡tengo solo un mes de vacaciones! ¡Trabajaré duro en esto que queda! Ya me veo en el último capítulo contándoles lo sofocante que es mi carrera y los trabajos…

Además de apuntar hoy como uno de los días más tristes en mi vida, pues Paramore se encuentra en mi país y no podré viajar a verlos en el concierto. Muchos de mis amigos irán, así que estoy bastante sentida, pero sé que sus comentarios me alegrarán para superarlo (?) ¡Aquí voy con mis dramas!

Oh, sí, y los carnavales, ¡lunes y martes de fiesta! Sin olvidarme de agradecer sus comentarios, como cada semana con mucho amor: _Fran, Puchisko, Aldinn & SoraTakenouchii._ También a quienes leen únicamente, ¡pero déjenme **reviews**! ¿O acaso no quieren verme feliz? Oh… es eso… me están odiando… pero está bien… está muy bien. ¡Tienen derecho a hacerlo! La próxima actualización será el 29 de Marzo, día de mi cumpleaños diecisiete, ¿qué me regalarán, ah? ¿Flores? ¿Caramelos?

Uy, casi olvido, le dedico este capítulo a Meny. Porque es una chica bien divertida que siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias en Facebook, ella es fanática del _Taiora_, así que ¡aquí está, para ti! Ah, y cómo olvidar a Deborah, pues ella también se encontraba sufriendo a la espera del capítulo.

No olvido nada… no, no, no, no. ¡Creo que no! El nombre del capítulo se entiendo perfectamente… y ¡ah! Saludos especiales para mi hermana del alma con quien casi no he hablado en estos días pero el cariño es el mismo de siempre. ¡Sora, te quiero muchísimo!

Disfruten del fin de semana pero siempre con cuidado y seguridad ;)

Besos y abrazos. Los quiero muchísimo.  
_Rosie_.


	27. Non Pensavo

Primeramente pido disculpas, dije y prometí que actualizaría el 29 de Marzo, día de mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdan? Pero entre visitas, quehaceres, llamadas… digamos que me olvidé de esto, y lo siento muchísimo. Espero que tengan un corazón gordo y peludo para perdonarme pues aquí estoy con el capítulo que faltaba y por fin llegó. Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para corregir o escribir el último capítulo, pero la realidad es que en menos de un mes todo terminará (y no quiero que así sea), por lo tanto debo correr.

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
_Creo que no había mencionado nada acerca de Japón, así que lo haré ahora: ¡Fuerza! ¡Ustedes son grandes y lograrán salir de todas las adversidades! Es un poco triste pero la recompensa de perseverancia será la mejor parte._

Este es un poco más largo que el anterior, disfrútenlo y procuren controlar sus ganas de martillarme hasta que la lectura termine. Gracias por leer, por continuar dejando reviews y recordarme que trabajo para un grupo de personas magníficas. Los quiero a todos, lindos lectores.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.****Non Pensavo.**

.

.

_Non pensavo che sarei potuto_  
_Ritornar da te per provare._  
_Non pensavo che sarebbe stato strano_  
_Guardarti da cosi lontano._

_Amore così semplice._  
_Amore così bello._  
_**Non Pensavo - dARI.**_

.

.

_Sora Takenouchi POV's_

Mi mundo entero dejó de rotar justo cuando la última sílaba se desbordó a través de su garganta. El eje del Planeta Tierra se desvió e íbamos en retroceso hacia el Apocalipsis, las olas del mar parecieron soltarse salvajemente asesinando todo en él. Los troncos de los árboles más verdes se disiparon contra la superficie, rayos furiosos de color azulado se estrellaron contra la corteza y cerré los ojos sin poder ser capaz de ver la destrucción masiva. Apreté aún más mi mano dizque valiente esperando que un terremoto sacudiera la cama y me hundiera en una muralla de escombros lejos de su cuerpo. No podía parar de lamentarme por todo.

¿Por qué debía él surgir ahora? ¿Por qué hasta Taichi podía comprender qué había dentro de mí y yo no lograba ver más que un vacío nacarado? ¿Por qué era tan difícil buscarle nombre a lo que sentía en este momento?

Llegaba a ser inclusive ridículo.

Como respuesta a mis ansiedades, sus brazos me atraparon una vez más y me protegieron como de costumbre, encajando cada músculo en el lugar correcto, cerrando una herida que él había tocado intencionalmente. Poco a poco, las aguas en mi interior se iban calmando.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para sentirte mejor.

Cabizbaja, obedecí; luego cerré los ojos con ímpetu, separándome de la mirada que desarropaba mis mentiras.

—¿Cómo es que no llegas a odiarme, Taichi? ¿Cómo… logras perdonar mis errores con tanta rapidez y facilidad? —inquirí con la cabeza hundida en su hombro.

—Es que yo no he perdonado nada, primero debes abrirte tú misma al perdón.

Esa frase resonó ligeramente…

Pensé en ella un único segundo, sin exagerar la importancia que podía llegar tener.

—Me parece injusto —me culpé.

Era una cobarde por intentar batallar sola contra algo ajeno a mi asunto con Taichi, bueno, supuestamente ajeno porque la situación era tan peliaguda y tan descomunal para mí que no cabía en esta habitación. Posiblemente, su presencia en sólo pensamientos era lo más pesado en ésta y en mí, también lo que más me turbaba.

—Quizás lo sea —Tai se volvió para tomarme por los hombros y se me delineó una aparente sonrisa con colores nostálgicos lo pocos segundos que tuve el coraje y la dignidad para mirarlo, al final, todo se desmoronó y la vergüenza y la culpabilidad vencieron, por primera vez, a los ojos chocolates del chico—. Una vez que logras perdonarte a ti mismo, te vuelves capaz de avanzar al siguiente nivel.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pedí una acotación más clara.

Taichi se rió.

—En cristiano: Que asumo mi culpa de todo lo que pasó hace un año, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas qué ocurrió en mi departamento?

Él también se sintió ¿avergonzado? Tal vez no era la palabra correcta, pero se le notaba apesadumbrado y angustiado, especulaba que no lo recordaría cuando realmente era uno de los tantos motivos para tener pesadillas en las que prefería no pensar al amanecer.

Sin embargo ya era muy tarde para negar la petición.

¿Había pedido que hiciera memoria, cierto? Y de no ser así igual ya estaba ocurriendo. En mi mente una parte de aquella noche apretada se iba reflejando con fotografías borrosas, esa parte que prefería no recordar así de bien pero que comenzaba a transformarse en un _déjà vu_ de lo ocurrido minutos antes. La última vez que la bestia salió y casi nos mata a ambos, cuando negué el acceso a una parte de mí por simple miedo. Ahora… cuando él mismo la negaba, repitiéndolo.

¿Ironía? ¿Casualidad? La venganza era una idea vaga sin argumentos para comprobarla. Al momento de detenerse leí el miedo y la decepción claramente en su rostro. Era obvio que él lo había revivido antes que yo.

También otra parte de esa noche, la menos halagadora pero mucho más incómoda de rememorar que la interior: Cuando ambos detonamos y dejamos correr palabras que no podían decirse frente a las demás personas o en voz alta. Cuando consideré que todo había terminado y, posteriormente, los avisos conscientes y punzantes de Taichi que dejaron de significar una cruz en mi espalda y se transformaron en las astillas que se clavaron de mi piel por mucho tiempo.

"_Te arrepentirás_".

Resonó con el mismo tono de voz que uso esa noche.

"_Mi sangre será tu maldición_"_._

Miré a Tai un par de veces para asegurarme, aún sin aceptar que era el mismo chico de ese día. Sí, obviamente era él, sólo que aquella vez la borrachera nos había transformado en personas completamente repelentes. Esa noche, todo pareció esfumarse con la colilla de un cigarrillo al aire libre, de una manera recargadamente brutal e inhumana.

Todavía esas eran palabras pequeñas.

Recordé la pérdida de control. El ruido de los cuadros estrellándose en el suelo y sus pisadas fuertes entre los fragmentos de vidrios y la furia con la que volvía a colocarse la camisa. Mis manos en la cabeza, jalándome los cabellos porque ya no sabía qué hacer… los gritos también podía recordarlos. Las caricias y besos no devueltos, esos que él me debía y había pagado con otros actos. Las amenazas y la ignorancia. Todo. El día siguiente… no estaba muy segura, sabía que había pasado la noche entera llorando y desperté en la mañana con un peso adicional sobre mí, imaginario, evidentemente.

Hikari y Mimi no supieron nada de lo ocurrido hasta un tiempo después, mejor dicho, sólo Mimi. Kari, aunque hubiera pasado un año, desconocería la razón real del rompimiento entre su hermano y yo. Había preferido no contarle nada. Quizás, si Hikari se hubiera enterado de todo con detalle, jamás habría propuesto esta casa como un refugio.

Notoriamente, no había sido de esa forma. Eso último era más bien cómo yo deseaba que las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado, pero en este punto ya no estaba segura de lo que quería.

No podía hacer como que no ocurrió nada. No podía superar ese pecado que, aunque con el tiempo se fue debilitando, ahora era casi un ultimátum.

—Esa noche salí decidido a acabar con mi vida. No podía seguir así si no eras mía, Sora —dijo sin cuidado. Realmente le creí, y eso volvía más incómoda nuestra situación. Tai me miró con un extraño brillo en la esquina de cada ojo. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Qué haría ahora? Eran preguntas cuyas respuestas alterarían mi sistema nervioso—. Algo salió mal. Perdí el control del auto, ¿recuerdas mi viejo coche? —hubo una risita, yo no lo seguí, el desasosiego no me dejó. Se detuvo y volvió sereno al notar mi reacción agria—. Terminé estrellándome con esa escuela en la calle 29, una herida profunda, ambas piernas rotas y un brazo desgarrado por los vidrios rotos. Una escena algo dificultosa.

Mientras enumeraba cada una de las secuencias, sobre mis hombros se agrupaba esa mezclaza de emociones con un efecto devastador. Sentía mi lengua quemándose en ácido y mis mentiras para con Hikari se volvieron espadas apuntándome directamente en los brazos y las piernas. A penas, seguía oyéndolo sin poder ser capaz de decirle que cerrara la boca un segundo para digerirlo. Era demasiada información, muy fuerte y nociva.

No tenía derecho a pedir silencio. Punzaba… pero me lo merecía.

—Francamente, si Matt no hubiera estado en la calle hasta tan tarde esa noche… quizás ni siquiera estaría contándote cómo sucedió todo.

Su solo nombramiento, más el hecho de no haberlo llamado directamente segundos antes, me puso la piel de gallina.

Sostuve la sensación unos segundos pero luego la dejé pasar, esperando y rogando que Tai creyera que era por la impresión de enterarme de lo otro. Aunque, en parte, ya lo sabía. Y eso me llevaba en un ciclo interminable porque volvía a pensar en alguien _incorrecto_.

—Aun así estaba decidido a recuperarte Sora. Sabía que muchas cosas saldrían mal cuando te viera de nuevo… algo debía pasar. Eso pensaba mientras me llevaban en la camilla al hospital, pero mi mente estuvo dormida por tanto tiempo que… no lo sé, cuando estuve despierto, luego de las terapias… ya no podía ser capaz de obligarte a merecer un castigo o algo por el estilo. Simplemente no podía ser cruel contigo.

Muy sardónico.

—No te entiendo —hablé, sin querer parar una vez lo había hecho—. Yo me llevé a tu hermana, debí visitarte, estar acompañándote y no lo hice…

—Y agradezco que no lo hicieras —contestó sin dejar de sonreír. ¿Cómo era capaz de encontrarle la bufonada a esto?—. No habría sido atractivo verme la primera semana, estaba totalmente irreconocible.

Bajé la cabeza, me abracé a mí misma y temblé una sola vez por el frío. El pequeño detalle de estar casi desnuda había vuelto a aparecer y eso me ruborizó por segunda vez, traté de cubrir mi estómago aunque pudiera verse muy poco de éste y también mi pecho.

—Creo que esa era suficiente razón para tratarme como me lo merecía.

Él ladeó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando me di cuenta, el brillo de minutos atrás ya había muerto y la mirada café se mantuvo al nivel de un charco de lodo, plana y sin mucho que decir — porque reconocía que tenía la razón, mas no quería admitirlo.

En aquel momento se fijó en la distancia que yo acababa de colocar. Se movió un poco y terminó abrazándome, cómo solía hacerlo cuando estaba aburrido. No quería hacerme la analítica, pero no lo sentía como un abrazo animado o uno de esos en los que era él quien lo necesitaba, a lo mejor tenía en mente que me encontraba engorrosa y que lo que necesitaba era dejar de verlo, sin embargo, él tampoco quería marcharse y dejarme en ese estado. ¿Podría ser esa la razón para Taichi? Lo conocía bien pero en esta oportunidad nada era fijo.

—Permíteme explicarlo. Pasaron muchas cosas; Izzy fue un gran ayudante del médico principal, de hecho, el brazo izquierdo quedó perfecto gracias a él.

Tai chocó dicho brazo contra el mío, apretando también el abrazo sólido al que aún estaba atada.

Hablaba de mi hermano como un héroe. En mi mundo, Koushiro iba un escalón arriba de Superman.

Su voz era extremadamente relajada, y también relajante, por lo que comencé a sentirme suficientemente armoniosa para esbozar una sonrisa tímida que él no logró ver.

—Como sabes, Yamato fue de gran ayuda para superarlo todo. Tres días a la semana debía hablarle de lo que me pasaba, cómo me sentía y todas esas tonterías de mujeres.

Cambié mi expresión y fruncí el seño. Tampoco pudo ver esto.

—Creo haberlo fastidiado de por vida con tantas cosas que hablé acerca de ti —Tai se carcajeó con eso, mi pecho vibró con su risa fogosa—. Recuerdo un día que le platiqué de tu cabello, la tarde se nos fue hablando de lo pelirroja que eras y terminó jurando que si veía algún pelirrojo camino a su auto le vomitaría encima.

Lo alejé de mí al instante y lo miré indignada, mi renuencia imaginándolo hizo reír a Taichi animadamente otra vez.

—Sabes, quizás aún sea cierto y no puedo vivir sin ti —se aventuró a decir entre dudas, eso era bueno: dudar—, pero siento la urgencia de quitarte todas la responsabilidad, que, ya sabes… los fantasmas dejen de hastiarte de una vez por todas.

—No te preocupes por mí —articulé con los labios—. Estoy bien.

Él respondió con una mueca algo hipocondríaca mientras dejaba su mano tibia en mi rodilla doblada, alzó el mentón y me miró con decisión.

—Ese no es el punto. Te sigo queriendo incluso más que antes, y si te hace feliz saberlo, también te odio —espetó. La manera tan inocente de agregarlo me hizo reír con todas las ganas—. Debes saber el dicho de "si amas algo déjalo ir y si no regresa entonces jamás fue tuyo", debí comenzar por allí cuando salí de la clínica —aclaró mientras yo pensaba otra cosa.

Me sentí un poco desilusionada. Ignoré la sensación de desesperanza.

—¿Perseverancia?

—No. Más bien estupidez —matizó.

Sus labios se despegaron y mostró sus dientes albinos, esta vez no hubo sonido porque debía seguir hablando.

—Nos dañamos mutuamente Sora, pero es hora de moverse y seguir… como si el ayer jamás hubiera ocurrido, como si hoy estuviéramos iniciando. Lo que tienes ahora es quién eres, lo tomas o lo dejas.

Miré su palma en mi pierna y coloqué la mía sobre la suya. ¿Qué parte de Taichi era esta? Es que no lo reconocía… ¿era este el tonto con el que jugaba en el parque hasta que cayera la noche? ¿O el atractivo muchacho que me rescató de un final catastrófico? Potencialmente, ninguno de ellos.

Este Taichi era, aparentemente, la parte que más me gustaba. El amigo que necesitaba ahora, que me aconsejara, que me guiara y acompañara, como debió ser… como no lo dejé ser, hasta hoy.

Ahora que lo pensaba, y que lo decía él de aquella manera tan sencilla, pues no me sentía tan mal; de hecho, estaba extrañamente encantada de escuchar esas palabras tan frágiles y ciertas provenir de mi mejor amigo. El optimismo suyo venció a mi depresión y la responsabilidad de mantener su corazón latiendo se depositó en sí mismo, en el momento sólo luchaba por dejar el mío en funcionamiento y lo mejor era que no me estaba esforzando.

Taichi había tomado una tormenta y la transformó en un hermoso cielo azul, aunque en la realidad fuera de noche… entonces podría decir que jamás había visto un cielo más estrellado y hermoso que el que veía ahora con él a mi lado desde esta habitación.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Al tiempo me encogí de hombros, pero me di cuenta que él no dejaría que me sintiera de este modo, entonces comentó:

—¿Puedo decir que eres como una carnada grande que no pude morder sin que te enojes?

Lo golpeé. Fue suave para todas las tonterías que había dicho en la noche.

—Así está bien —afirmé, pero continué cavilándolo—. Una carnada…

Tai asintió y luego formó una tijera con sus dedos, juntando las puntas para cortar algo invisible. Lo miré liada, él sólo se transformó en ese niño risueño y afectuoso que tanto extrañaba.

—Eres libre, ve a donde quieras y con quien quieras ir.

Alcé mi dorso y me lancé a su cuerpo para abrazarlo otra vez. No podía creer que una persona tuviera esa capacidad de perdonar tan extensa y un razonamiento que a veces fallaba, pero ahora estaba trabajando a la perfección. Siempre admiraría a Taichi por esta y muchas otras cosas. Ciertamente, sabía quién merecía una segunda oportunidad y quién obtendría más de cinco, y no lo decía porque se tratara de mí, pero sí sentía que había una preferencia verificada.

—Tienes un corazón enorme —le dije, sin querer dejar ni un milímetro de separación entre nosotros. Olvidé las condiciones… daba igual—. Posiblemente yo no sea lo que en verdad merezcas, pero puedo jurar que cuando llegue esa persona le diré que está plenamente bendecida con tu sola presencia.

—Gracias por eso —soltó; luego, hizo una pausa y con tono burlón, dijo—: Nunca pensé pedirle esto a una chica pero ¿puedes quitar tus… bueno, ya sabes qué, de mí?

Pensé un momento…

Enrojecida y ridiculizada, cumplí. Ambos nos echamos a reír, ¿quién lo diría? En paños menores, a punto de hacerlo. ¡Qué situación más bochornosa!

Esa idea comenzó a parecer escena de novela dramática, una tremenda locura sin razón de ser. Aunque sí debía admitir que era inevitable no mirar un poco a escondidas, quería decir, era su amiga pero también una mujer y Taichi tenía unos abdominales grandiosos, ¿es que acaso no tenía dignidad para evitarlo después de lo que había pasado?

Tai miró la hora, era muy tarde por lo que me dio la opción de ir a dormir en la que era mi habitación o quedarme en ésta. Sin ganas de seguir trasladando mi cuerpo a otro lugar, y aprovechando que ya estaba sobre la cama, preferí quedarme allí.

A medida que él recogía sus ropas del suelo y se las colocaba, me arrojaba las mías y unas sábanas gruesas para poder descansar sin congelarme. Dejó su camisa abierta, vi su figura contorneada en blanco antes de que cerrara las cortinas del dormitorio y todo quedara sumamente oscuro. Por último, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró sin titubear. Puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada de plumas, cansada de tener los ojos abiertos, y entonces me quedé profundamente dormida.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todavía se me hacía un poco complicado ver pues la habitación era ya obscura de por sí y los cortinajes se mantenían quietos, cubriéndolo todo. No pude evitar reír cuando observé las paredes pintadas con colores tenebrosos y las cortinas de estampado animal, también brunas. Ya habían transcurrido treinta minutos desde que estaba despierta y aún no me cabía en la cabeza que yo hubiera dormido en la habitación. En vez de enfurecerme, como lo hice al principio, cuando me enteré de la existencia de ella y los propósitos que tenía, ahora no paraba de pensar en lo realmente confortante y acogedor que era aquel colchón.

Sinceramente no deseaba levantarme. De momentos cerraba los ojos por un largo tiempo para relajarme y quedarme dormida otra vez, pero no pasaba.

De lo que en algún momento huí, ahora no dejaba de parecerme gracioso… ¡vamos! ¡Era una habitación más, igual de cómoda, elegante, con todo lo necesario! ¿Por qué temerle? Se veía tan pulcra que dudaba que la hubieran utilizado antes, (aunque sabía claramente que no era así).

El techo también era de un tono sombrío que de todos modos resaltaba para mí, ese color negruzco fue lo único que quise ver mientras mis ojos permanecían abiertos, al estar cerrados todo se tornaba aburrido y la magia en el cuarto de entretenimiento moría. En parte era bueno, en parte malo.

Una sola voz estuvo presente, como todas las mañanas, una sola me decía los buenos días y comenzaba a recordarme todo lo que había hecho el día anterior.

Esa voz debió decir algo como "¿recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? Casi tuviste sexo con tu mejor amigo… ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?". Crudo y sin censura. Luego seguiría presionando con sus "¿y ahora qué harás? ¿Cómo les explicarás esto a los demás? ¿Qué pensarán ellos de ti? Eres una desesperada, solamente estabas calentona… querías que alguien te diera". Continuaría hablando y yo escuchando, a punto de reventar en la desesperación. "Debes agradecerle a Taichi por parar a tiempo, ¿no crees que tienes un amigo inteligente?".

Pero no.

Esa voz no llegó a ser perceptible esa mañana, ya no debía preocuparme por algo más de ese tipo.

Sí, lo sabía. Ayer me habían quitado un corazón, grata noticia. La nueva aventurada vida cargando sólo con el peso del mío prometía vivencias más amenas y menos dolorosas, un futuro menos fatal. Estaba entusiasmada por descubrir cómo me iría hoy. No podía esperar a sentir deseos de levantarme y comenzar a marchar.

Casualmente, sentí que algo me llamaba, pero luego no. Se tornó inevitable comenzar a ponerle más atención a lo que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, tan débil y frágil, mis pestañeos sonaban con más fuerza que aquel sonido. Tomé mi blazer y me encaminé sin zapatos hacia la puerta para oír mejor.

Al principio sólo saqué la cabeza, miré a ambos lados y noté que el sonido se hacía más claro, por lo que continué buscándolo en contra de mi voluntad. Cuando me acerqué al final del pasillo, llegué a la conclusión de que el ruido posiblemente venía de un radio encendido con algún tipo de música clásica, un piano que sonaba desde los parlantes de una estación radial. De todos modos la investigación no murió allí, y sentí ganas de bajar las escaleras. Encontraría el lugar de nacimiento.

La música acrecentaba e iniciaba el estremecimiento en mi pecho entre uno de mis pasos y el otro. Aquella era una tonada afligida pero perfectamente tocada que no podía parar de oír aunque quisiera. Cada tecla, cada resonancia, cada latido se fundía conmigo y en mí, me llevaba a un mundo insólito y bonito donde no quería estar por el simple hecho de ser desconocido pero, simultáneamente, me gustaba el color radiante del todo. Jamás había vivido una sensación así.

Finalmente, me vi cara a cara con la puerta que estaba entre cerrada y desde donde salía la melodía refulgiendo. Con la mano derecha eché la puerta hacia atrás y divisé el hermoso piano negro, también a la persona que acariciaba dicho instrumento, tan hundida en sus pensamientos y la canción. Él no se había percatado de mi presencia, tampoco debía temer si lo hacía; la etapa de descubrimiento entre nosotros estaba casi culminada.

Di unos cuantos pasos tras medio ajustar la puerta y me quedé pegada a la pared mirándolo tocar el bello instrumento bañado en un barniz oscuro que lo hacía lucir agraciado y magnífico, como de otro planeta. Yamato movía sus dedos con destreza y mantenía sus ojos sujetos con fuerza más en unos fragmentos que en otros, como si le lastimara recordar aquel verso… o lo que significara para él.

En un momento, la música sonó más suave y lenta que antes, la confundí con un vals pero sólo así pude oír su voz acompañada de la canción melancólica.

—¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? —murmuró muy bajito, sentí como si su voz fuera parte del piano y la sinfonía mientras yo me volvía nada—. Te lo agradecería.

Me había sorprendido, pues no sólo estaba hundida en la armonía y su rostro angelical, sino que también había esperado un estallido irascible de su parte por haberlo interrumpido, pero al parecer no era así, y podía llegar a pensar que incluso le gustaba mi presencia. Me cree ilusiones. Cuando me di la vuelta para cumplir su única petición, comencé a cuestionarme qué tanto tenía Matt para ocultar, por qué no pudo mostrarme desde un principio esa parte sensible y tierna de él, en vez de querer ser rudo y llevarse todo a su paso. Él también podía ser mañoso, pero podía asegurar justo ahora que era mucho más celestial que yo.

Tan angelical que casi podía deleitarme con la dulzura escondida en la mirada que aún no se había posado sobre mí, no nos habíamos reencontrado todavía. Ese espacio, ese pensamiento y la realidad fue amarga de reconocer. Entre él y yo, en esta ocasión, no existían chispas, todo era quietud extrema y paz inaudita; sólo así noté que él debía estar enojado, mas no era así, y lo dejaría pasar mientras tanto.

No tuve tiempo de recuperarme del primer sobresalto cuando volvió a fluir de su garganta la siguiente nota.

—¿Te gusta _Cesaroni_, cierto?

Hablaba de la comedia romántica que solía ver cada mañana en la cocina.

—Claro —admití animada y algo avergonzada, ¿por qué lo preguntaba si ya se sabía la respuesta? No agregué más nada.

Las manos se le detuvieron un segundo y abrió los ojos para mirar el teclado. Yamato sonrió y le devolví el gesto como si aquello hubiera sido para mí, entonces comenzó a tocar una nueva balada, aunque bastante distinta a la anterior, seguía escuchándose igual de bien. Al principio sonó magníficamente, pero se puso mejor cuando fue su voz la que acompañó a la música.

Parte de mi orgullo se vio afectado, y mis piernas flaquearon por una razón extraña. Comprendí que me sentía especial y ligeramente halagada… como si en este mundo que sus dedos habían creado sólo existiéramos él y yo.

Muchas veces, en mi adolescencia, deseé y soñé con que un muchacho me cantara una canción de amor al oído, aunque cantara terriblemente mal… Ahora, parte de eso se cumplía, exceptuando que a) No la cantaba en mi oído y b) No podía ser una canción de amor.

A pesar de ello, no podía ponerme en posición exigente… era para mí —estaba apostando a que así fuera—. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? ¿Qué más podría pedir? Solamente debía quedarme callada e intentar comprender lo que decía la canción, pues al ser en italiano no lograba entender la mayoría de las palabras. Él las sabía a la perfección, vivió su infancia en Europa, en Roma, Italia.

Entre estribillos me miraba, descubriéndome observándolo. Volvía a asomarse el tono rojizo en mis mejillas y comenzaba a vagar entre sus cabellos dorados…

¿Y si a fin de cuentas no significaba nada? ¿Y si él era el indignado ahora? Teorías difíciles de confirmar, cuando cantaba y sus palabras roncas se filtraban en cada poro de mi piel, todas las preguntas se hundían en el fondo de mis especulaciones y perdían sentido, creando una luz verde entre su corazón y mi boca, bloqueando el paso de aire temporalmente.

Cuando terminó la última frase, no pude hacer más que aplaudir paulatinamente.

—Me gusta tu voz —le dije, aunque seguro no era la primera persona en decírselo.

—Gracias —respondió por cortesía para no sonar grosero. Quizás debí haberlo afirmado con otras palabras…

Sin permiso, me acerqué con tardanza y miré el piano de frente. Las teclas eran muy bonitas y admirables, todas con un reluciente blanco y negro; el roble con el que estaba cortado, el barniz usado para que resplandeciera una ilusión de hechizo que combinaba perfectamente con la creación de cada autor que ponía sus manos en él. Era realmente sublime.

Recordé la primera vez que entré, ignorando la presencia del gran instrumento y convocando la vista solo en el resto de la habitación. Ésta era la segunda que me encontraba allí dentro pues Takeru siempre prefirió limpiarla, y no yo. Lo dejaba pues las cosas de Yamato y las que tuvieran que ver con él siempre las evité, aunque ahora no dejaban de parecerme atractivas y llamativas.

Con la curiosidad aún palpitando, acerqué uno de mis dedos al teclado, haciéndolo sonar. Matt se burló de mí, haciéndome bajar la cabeza débilmente sonrojada, entonces se hizo a un lado para que me sentara al lado suyo.

—¿Sabes de qué habla la canción? —me preguntó un momento más tarde.

Con vergüenza, negué.

—Es un poco filosófico y analógico, las letras del autor son de ese tipo.

—Intentaré comprenderlo —prometí.

Yamato suspiró con pesadez.

—Habla de alguien que quiere volverse más especial, alguien que quizás quiere dejar el pasado atrás y abrir nuevas posibilidades en su camino.

Fue un poquito decepcionante, había esperado que hablara de otra cosa… pero aún así se sentía bien haber escuchado como su voz se dirigía únicamente hacia mí.

—Una persona que comienza a ver la vida de una manera más divertida, poniéndole esperanzas y dedicación a todo lo que hace —paró un momento; yo también dejé de pensar, como si estuviera atada a sus reflexiones—. ¿No crees que se adapte a ti?

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes.

—Un poco quizás.

—Lo que tú digas.

Volví a elevar mi mano para presionar una tecla más, Matt no me detuvo y dejó que lo hiciera. Toqué un par de teclas seguidas y sonó de forma realmente graciosa, para el final, él tocó una de las últimas y ambos nos reímos con ganas de ello.

Lo que había iniciado con una linda tonada al azar había terminado en un silencio incómodo.

Esperaba inquietante el momento en que él dijera que debía irse, o que no lo dijera, que sólo se pusiera de pie y se marchara, entonces yo también lo haría, volvería a casa de mi madre pronto, parando la angustia que había dejado en ella anoche de una vez por todas.

Pasaron unos segundos más donde él mantuvo tanto silencio como yo. Aunque no se le veía perturbado, estaba más bien aburrido, por eso preferí hablar ahora:

—¿Puedo disculparme?

—¿Por qué?

—Estabas enojado conmigo.

Yamato rió entre dientes.

—¿Lo estuve?

—Me escapé, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Ah, eso.

—Sí. Lo siento, en serio no quiero volver a actuar de esa manera tan inmadura —dije, toqué el teclado un rato mientras seguía hablándole para evitar que mi mirada fuera buscada—. Enloquezco un poco con esas cosas de la sinceridad, no me gustan las mentiras.

Él sonrió.

—Entiendo. A nadie le gustan —podía tomarlo como que había aceptado mi disculpa—. Además, ya regresaste.

Dejé inmóviles mis dedos. Explicaría algo que estaba decidiendo, definitivamente, ahora.

—No me quedaré.

—Me lo imaginé —contestó sin prisa.

No comenzamos a debatir, de hecho, desde aquella noche en el granero no lograba ser capaz de buscar algún tipo de humillación para Yamato, algún comentario que ocasionara una beligerancia en un vaso de agua, simplemente estaba fuera de mis manos amenazarlo de alguna forma… no tenía ganas ni energías para hacerlo.

Él era, ahora, una persona distinta ante mí.

—Escucha, Matt, creo que fui malagradecida porque tú me escuchaste cuando más lo necesitaba y luego hubo tantas cosas en las que pensar, cosas en las que no quise pensar y las eché a un lado por un tiempo —su cabeza se orientó para no verme. Repentinamente me sentí ignorada—. Cuando salí sufrí un accidente, mi auto quedó prácticamente inservible y… ¿Matt, me estás poniendo atención?

—Sí —respondió él, volteándose sólo un poco para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo—. Puedo oírte claramente sin necesidad de verte.

Alcé una ceja.

—Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, lo haré —Matt terminó con la mirada untada en mis ojos, pensé que moriría de cobardía, no podía dejar de sentirme achicada cuando me miraban de esa forma, fuera quien fuera la persona que lo hiciera.

Bajé el mentón inesperadamente; luego lo elevé cuando por fin tenía las palabras correctas en mi cabeza. Como de costumbre, vacilé.

—Gracias —pronuncié en lo que pareció un susurro. Sus ojos azules temblaron con esa palabra, no esperaba eso de mí—. Creo que sin tu intervención la noche anterior, no sé… fue mejor… todo… esto… eh… —las palabras se me enredaron y perdí constancia de lo que había pensado decir—. En fin, gracias por perdonarme.

Matt se echó hacia atrás y colocó una mano en su barbilla.

—¿Perdonarte?

—¿No fue así?

—No.

—¿No me perdonas? —vociferé.

—No —repitió con el mismo tono de voz neutro.

—¿Por qué no?

Mi cara debió tener algo realmente horrible pues él comenzó a carcajearse, no una carcajada sencilla y limitada, su voz ronca retumbaba con ímpetu, ruborizándome al instante.

Era la cuarta vez que lo veía así, las venía contando desde el principio, podía recordar cada una de las anteriores veces que estuvo así de feliz. Dudé en preguntarle el motivo pero eso bajaría la intensidad de su alegría, y no quería eso, ¿a quien no le gustaría verlo así más seguido?

Sus dientes blancos resplandecían adornando su rostro, el fondo de su garganta rosada era tan visible como la de un niñito pequeño y la risa terminaba siendo hasta contagiosa.

Pasó una de sus manos para arreglarse el cabello que se había despeinado, y con una sonrisa de medio lado, dijo:

—_Sei bellissima_…_ sei dolce come il miele quando non si capisce qualcosa_.

Las mariposas en mi estómago se apoderaron de mi garganta y no me dejaron hablar a menos que saliera una de ellas. Gracias a Dios, él notó mi incapacidad y la condición de no entender qué acababa de decir, entonces respondió las preguntas que no había hecho aún.

—Quiero decir que… eres hermosa y dulce como la miel cuando no entiendes.

Puse los ojos en blanco y lo golpeé en el hombro cuando obtuve el don de mover mi cuerpo. De todas formas, no podía dejar de pensar en la manera en la que pronunció cada palabra y el acento cantado que tintineó en mi cabeza con un ego perfectamente ejecutado por varios minutos.

—Eres un creído, señor _sé-hablar-italiano-y-tú-no_ —pronuncié el primer ataque hacia su persona en toda la semana, también burlándome de su acento.

—Y tú una dramática, señorita _quiero-que-Yamato-me-mire-a-los-ojos_.

—Yo no dije eso —contesté indignada. Seguía siendo un patán, en un nivel menor, pero lo era. Que cantara bien no le quitaba lo egocéntrico, sólo lo disfrazaba de manera interesante para mis ojos. Ese era el truco.

—Pero lo deseaste.

—Deja de poner palabras en mi cabeza.

—¿O sea que ahora sí están allí?

—¿Acaso puedes verlas?

—En la cara se te nota.

—No me lo digas…

La puerta se abrió a mitad de la discusión-jugarreta, y la persona que se nos unía comenzó a hablar cuando todavía estaba fuera de la habitación de música.

—Yamato, Tk dice que por favor subas y…

Ella se quedó inerte y taciturna. Mimi me miró con la boca entreabierta y luego volteó hacia Yamato, con una expresión que no supe leer. Miedo, malestar, agonía… sorpresa, quizás alegría. Su rostro era un jugo de impresiones anormales.

Mimi cerró la boca y volvió sus ojos a la normalidad, sin embargo, dejó los brazos colgando a los lados como desde el principio. Otro poco más pasó para que su aparato fonador volviera a funcionar.

—Hola Sora.

Yo le devolví el saludo al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta, dejé mis manos dentro del blazer e hice una propuesta que salió por inercia. No me arrepentí de ella en el momento, ni después.

—Mimi, ¿no quieres ir al centro comercial conmigo?

Eso la tomó fuera de base.

—Oh… oh, bueno… claro —asintió dudosa, aún estupefacta—. Por supuesto Sora, déjame buscar mi abrigo.

Volteé y cuestioné con la mirada un permiso a Ishida, una vez él me permitió avanzar con un movimiento de cabeza, salí de la habitación y llamé la atención de Mimi con un chiflido seguido de su nombre.

Usé el apodo cariñoso —Meems—, y ella giró aún más intrigada que antes, como si haberme encontrado allí no hubiera sido suficiente asombro, que le pidiera salir juntas era mucho más impresionante, considerando todo lo que había pasado era realmente inusual para ambas, más para ella que para mí. Yo acababa de lanzar todo al olvido y el pasado estaba en el pasado, como debía ser.

—¿No me dejarás ir así a Aqua City o sí? —inquirí señalando mi atuendo, húmedo y arrugado del día anterior.

Mimi me miró con cuidado, analizó mi rostro hasta que en un punto de la situación una sonrisa se mostró en su camino. No creí que necesitara más palabras para aclarar que todo estaba bien. Ella lo comprendió y se acercó dando brinquitos, esa era la Mimi que recordaba.

—Qué bueno es verte.

Dijo aún bajo una extraña seguridad y desconfianza. No comprendí qué estaba esperando.

—¿No piensas abrazarme? —comenté con un tono burlón.

—¿Puedo?

—Tonta, sólo hazlo —y abrí los brazos para dejarla entrar.

Fue rápido pero caluroso y afectuoso.

—¿Mejores amigas otra vez? —inquirió Mimi, todavía insegura.

—¿Cuándo dejamos de serlo?

La realidad era que, afortunada o tristemente, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con Mimi. Nuestra relación era demasiado fuerte como para sopesar el cariño con una sola acción incorrecta, eso, y que simplemente ya me urgía contarle todo o al menos la parte más fácil.

.

Unos cuantos minutos después nos encontrábamos en el lindo cafetín degustando un poco de helado juntas, ambos de chocolate. No estábamos en condiciones de pensar en dietas, calorías y calorías que se nos enredaban entre las pláticas.

Mimi me prestó un lindo abrigo color marfil, un par de jeans oscuros que a ella le quedaban enormes y una blusa celeste que estaba en mi armario. Ambas nos prestábamos prendas y conocíamos a la perfección el estilo de la otra. Más la bufanda que ella misma me había regalado años antes y la usaba recurrentemente en estas fechas escarchadas.

Camino a _Aqua City_, tuve tiempo de llamar a mi madre y avisarle que todo iba bien… y era cierto, no había ocurrido algo que me lanzara en cama para llorar todo el día y toda la noche, o que me enterrara en un hospital.

A Mimi le platiqué de todo, desde lo que había hecho los tres días al llegar a casa de mi madre, las tardes aburridas y de agonía pensando que había metido la pata y que no tenía rostro para mirarlos a todos nuevamente. Me salté la parte de los tres menores y llegué rápidamente hasta mi pequeño… encuentro, si es que se le podía llamar así, con Taichi. Con ese último detalle ella casi se ahogó con el helado y necesito otro trago de agua para hablar.

—¿Que tú hiciste qué cosa con Tai?

La chisté con rapidez.

—¡Que no hicimos nada! —la corregí apenada—. Te lo repito, Tai prefirió dejarlo de ese tamaño. Créeme, ya era bastante vergonzoso verlo esta mañana.

Mimi suspiró incrédula por la calma con la que llevaba el asunto.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Pues qué tamaño escogió para detenerse! —Mimi bufó y se recostó en la silla, aún sin poder digerir ni el helado ni la noticia—. Pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer Sora? Eso no es correcto, hay líneas que no debían pasar y las rompieron todas en una sola noche —me sermoneó.

Todavía con lentitud me metí una cucharada a la boca y hablé con ésta llena de helado.

—¿Qué pienso hacer con el qué?

Rodó sus ojos y me explicó con lentitud, como si fuera una niña con problemas de aprendizaje, pero también bajó la voz con miedo a que alguien invisible la oyera.

—Con tus sentimientos hacia Matt.

Lentamente, uní ambas historias: la noche y la mañana. Llegue a la conclusión que simplemente no coincidía. No parecía haber sido la misma chica salvaje y lanzada, y aquella que terminó encantada con una canción como si fuera un cuento de princesas y príncipes de siglos anteriores. Lo único oficial era que ambas eran unas tontas cabezas duras.

Mis sentimientos hacia Matt; ya lo había pensado, ya lo había reflexionado mucho tiempo antes y debía ser sincera conmigo misma.

Matt me gustaba un poco. Tai también me parecía atractivo…

No obstante, las cosas cambiaron. Uno había puesto el freno a la aventura trágica y el otro pisó con fuerza el acelerador a un futuro predecible, pero que no me gustaba. ¿Que qué debía hacer con ello? La respuesta era mucho más sencilla de contestar que ejecutarla.

—Olvidarlos.

—No creo que eso pase —aseguró.

Mimi se ocupó en seguir comiendo helado. Mi repentino mal temperamento hizo que el mío comenzara a derretirse y cayera a un lado del vasito, ya hecho líquido.

No era capaz de jurarme en vida que se borrarían los sentimientos hacia Yamato. No pude dejarlos en todo este tiempo porque estaba ilusionada, comenzaba a pensar que sus caricias y halagos no eran los que les daría a cualquier chica.

Nada era seguro.

La respuesta vino a mí sin que Mimi se diera cuenta: ¿Tenía veintiún años, correcto? No podía tirarme al mar y morir allí por un solo chico, tampoco por dos. Esto no funcionaba bajo esa modalidad. No podría derrumbarme por un par de asuntos reparables.

Pensé en todo lo que él había hecho por mí… tomarme en el peor momento, acompañarme en las noches, hacerme reír cuando más lo necesitaba y enojarme también. En Hikarigaoka él estuvo allí, los días que permanecí pensando en él, en sus actos, en nuestra cita; por supuesto, cuando me salvó de Joe y cómo prometió venganza por todo lo que me había hecho.

¿Debería él sufrir todo lo que yo había sufrido todos estos meses? No. Yamato no merecía a una chica como yo. He allí la respuesta maestra.

Aún tenía mucho de donde trabajar y sacar buenas cosas, tierra en donde se permitía construir todo desde el principio. Empezar desde cero, como él lo dijo.

Vendería mi departamento, me iría de casa de Taichi y buscaría algún nuevo departamento cerca de ellos sin tener que dormir específicamente a cuatro pasos de su puerta, o balcón. Pronto volvería al trabajo y todo ocurriría de maravilla, mi vida volvería a ser ajetreada entre la universidad y el futuro de la empresa. No tendría ni siquiera tiempo para preocuparme o respirar. Saldría adelante con ello como lo había hecho antes, sólo que ahora lo haría sola.

Rápidamente, le conté mi plan a Mimi y ella prestó atención sin alarmarse. Al final, soltó otro suspiró rendidor, Mimi suspiraba demasiado, entonces se llevó una mano envuelta en guante de lana hacia la cabeza.

—¿Volverás a escapar?

Me quedé quieta un segundo, mirando lo que quedaba de mi helado.

—Por supuesto que no —disentí—. No estoy huyéndole de nada. Simplemente acabo de hacer el plan para los próximos… no lo sé, ¿cuatro años? Lo importante es que Yamato no está en ninguno de ellos, el resto es irrelevante… algo que de todos modos iba a ocurrir.

—¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá él? ¿Lo consideraste?

—Obviamente. Él sabe controlarse muy bien, además, apuesto que ha superado millones de chicas, y ha ayudado a trillones. No es tonto.

—Sora, al igual que tú, él tiene sentimientos y piensa irracionalmente, ¿o me vas a decir que Yama sigue siendo el mismo cretino del primer día?

No supe qué responder a eso. Mimi se me quedó viendo, aún cuestionando cosas.

—Sólo te lo digo. No hay que ser inteligente para saber que le importas.

—¿Que yo le importo?

—Escucha, él se interesa por todos, Kari, Izzy, ¡incluso Momo! —terminó con la voz agudizada ante la afirmación—. Estoy segura que él no podría hacerte un lugar entre todo el montón, Sora, para él eres un caso aparte. ¿Por qué no lo notas? No hay ningún tipo de odio, él sólo quiere protegerte y tenerte bajo su seguridad —espetó con extrema seguridad—. Cualquiera podría notar la combinación explosiva que se vislumbra cuando te mira y cuando lo miras, es como si un solo movimiento más pudiera significar el fin o la salvación de sus mundos.

—Basta. Dejarás de ver novelas coreanas antes de dormir.

—¡Qué no lo estoy sacando de ninguna novela! Es en serio, sé cómo se siente.

Mi mejor amiga curvó hacia abajo la comisura de su boca, insatisfecha por mi reacción de reprobación.

—Pues yo no.

Tampoco sabía cómo me sentía yo misma referente a Yamato, por supuesto. Cierto, comenzó a ser el centro de algo que había vivido mucho tiempo en lo profundo de mi ser, pero estaba completamente segura que pronto vendría a reclamar lo que era suyo y yo estaría aún más liberada que ahora. A pesar de ello, hablar de esto me hacia perder la paciencia siempre. Era una reacción bipolar que no controlaba, porque por dentro sólo sentía nauseas y miedo a no sé qué.

En un momento permanecía dentro y al otro sentía que me daban una patada, sacándome de su pecho eternamente para nunca dejarme regresar. Estaba haciendo lo mismo. En un momento sí, al otro no. Necesitaba poner mi cabeza en orden lo más rápido que fuera posible, una tormenta desorientaba todo lo que estaba reparado, ésta amenazaba con llevarse mis sentimientos lejos.

—¿Sora? —me llamó Mimi con los brazos cruzados frente a mí. Me miró a los ojos con serenidad y su voz comenzó a dejar de ser aguda, esta vez, le creí porque no sonó como un guión mal hecho—. Si yo estuviera en una situación así, le diría todo lo que siento al chico. Creo que deberías hacerlo. Habla con él, por favor, y cuéntale por qué tomas tus decisiones.

Las palabras de Mimi no tuvieron sentido.

¿Contarle? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se atara a algo que no quería realmente? Ni yo le deseaba eso, ya lo había imaginado, y él no merecía algo tan mefítico. Mi mundo estaba completamente infectado, yo estaba descuidada y no dejaría que las manos de alguien más se mancharan con ello.

No había más nada para cuestionar, la decisión estaba tomada. Comencé a negar con la cabeza.

—Acabo de hacerme esta promesa —le dije—. No permitiré que exista un futuro con Matt.

—Quiero creer lo que dices, pero no puedo —porfió Mimi.

Suspiré pesadamente y cerré los ojos con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, y la cabeza encima de ellos.

—Es como que muy tarde para desconfiar de mí.

—No se trata sólo de ti Sora —me dijo con cariño—. No puedo entrar en tu cabeza y decirte qué debes hacer con tu vida, mi misión es dar mi punto de vista, quizás un consejo, y acabo de hacerlo; pero si sigues aferrándote a lo que tu corazón te pide hacer entonces está bien —Mimi me miró envuelta en paciencia y delicadeza, en ese momento, el centro comercial estaba hasta el tope así que hice un esfuerzo para no confundir lo que quería decir con su voz tan fina y extra suavizada—. Sé que si eso es lo mejor, lo tomarás. Tú también eres inteligente.

—Gracias por decir eso.

Guardamos silencio durante un largo rato. La gente seguía pasándonos por el lado, ocupada en sus propios asuntos, con bolsas de compras navideñas en la mano, las sillas de la pequeña cafetería continuaron vaciándose y llenándose de nuevo por un buen rato, mientras nosotras seguíamos allí, quietas y calladas, sin ser capaces de irnos a casa de una vez o volver a comer algo.

Mimi echó un suspiró cansado.

—Sabes, creo que mi preocupación no es exactamente esa.

—¿Cuál es?

Me miró a los ojos e inmediatamente supe que pensaba, de todos modos lo dijo.

—¿Te irás definitivamente de la casa?

—¿Era sólo eso? —inquirí con un tono de inocencia—. Ay Mimi, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya he vivido sola antes.

—¿Y cómo te resultó? —ambas sabíamos que no tan bien—. Seguro debe haber una forma para que te quedes, no lo sé… indudablemente los chicos tampoco desean que te marches.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y que tal si les prometo que será en Odaiba, será seguro y podrán verme cuantas veces al día que deseen? No siempre puedo complacerlos pero créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por encontrar la mejor solución para todos.

—¿Comeremos pasta todos los sábados en tu nuevo departamento?

Mimi con sus jugarretas inusuales, siempre me harían estirar la comisura de mis labios.

—Te lo prometo.

.

Una vez en casa, no sentí imposición en explicarles a todos qué había pensado hacer. Apenas supieron lo tomaron con relajo y se ofrecieron a ayudarme con algunas cosas. Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas.

Lo chicos llevaron sin replicar las pocas maletas que podía cargar en el auto de Taichi pues, además de ser el más grande, era el único disponible para la noche, contando toda la vergüenza que sentí al aceptar su ayuda. Me llevaría a casa, nada del otro mundo, no debería alertarme por eso; lo incómodo sería estar a su lado todo el trayecto sin poder mirarlo a la cara porque seguía pensando en lo del día anterior, mejor dicho horas, y, aunque en la mañana no se notara, ahora parecía haber un gran agujero negro donde una vez estuvo su corazón. Una nostálgica ausencia que era perfectamente soportable.

En mi habitación comencé a sacar más cosas para empacar, las sencillas. Era la cuarta vez que veía todas esas cajas, hubo muchas que ni siquiera llegué a desempacar de mi estadía en Hikarigaoka, aún tenían cinta adhesiva en las solapas. Mucha ropa seguía en bolsas, vestidos con lentejuelas y brillos, pantaloncillos que nunca llegué a usar. Lencería que lancé al fondo y ahora volvía a mirar con ojos divertidos, siempre me recordarían a la noche de invierno que pasé en la bodega.

Resultaba irritante y fastidioso que su nombre no desapareciera ni un segundo de mis pensamientos. Se trataba de su necesidad y la mía de tenerlo en mente el resto de la noche, sólo por tratarse de la última. Matt también había estado allí cuando dije que me iría. ¿Qué podía decir él? Solamente asintió y se ofreció amablemente a llevar dos de las maletas pesadas hasta el auto, no tenía derecho de pedir algo más de él, con su ayuda me conformaba fácilmente.

Estuve doblando ropa por horas con Hikari y Mimi. La más pequeña era quien se lamentaba pues había sido idea suya mudarnos a la casa de su hermano, tal vez Kari sentía un gramo de culpabilidad por haberme empujado hasta el ojo del huracán. Yo no creía que era su culpa, nunca lo pensé, al menos no del modo malicioso. De ratos Koushiro también nos acompañaba a las chicas.

No obstante, esta mudanza no se me hacía similar a ninguna de las anteriores. De mi departamento a Hikarigaoka, de Hikarigaoka hasta la casa de Tai, de casa de Tai a Hikarigaoka de nuevo y, una vez más, a la mansión de Tai. Aún no tenía un lugar específico en el cual refugiarme pero donde fuera estaría contenta con mi elección porque la había hecho sola. Sería pequeño, ya lo había imaginado, tendría un par de ventanales al entrar y dos pequeñas habitaciones, una serviría de estudio y otra como dormitorio, una cocina sencilla, un comedor-sala igual de simple y diminuto, un sofá color crema que compraría cuando vendiera varias de las tonterías que tenía amontonadas en las cajas. Quizás lo pensaba demasiado pero sería frustrante no salirme con la mía.

En cierto momento me quedé sola en el dormitorio y deambulando, buscando algo más que empacar. No pude evitar mirar la parte azul en la pared y luego hacia el lado púrpura, sentí que todo había valido la pena… las mentiras, los errores, las amenazas y todo lo demás, también esas buenas experiencias y recuerdos que me hicieron madurar. Sólo podía pensar que todo estaba correcto en el lugar que estaba.

Seguí reflexionando sobre mi cama con el rostro de medio lado, comenzando a añorar mi habitación sin haberme siquiera marchado. Repentinamente volteé mi cabeza a un lado del colchón y atisbé un objeto oscuro en una esquina abandonada, era uno de mis libros favoritos. Éste estaba bien cuidado, siempre intenté mantenerlo lejos de manos equivocadas e, irónicamente, el último día aparecía en el suelo, a punto de dejarlo abandonado en la casa de Taichi.

Abrí la primera página y luego, con el dedo pulgar, hice mover las hojas para que se detuviera en una al azar. Fue a la mitad del libro, en la huida de los protagonistas, donde se detuvo. Casi no recordaba los capítulos, por ende, con ganas y sin pedir permiso, me senté en el suelo a un lado de la cama y comencé a ser seducida por las palabras que aquel hombre tenía para la mujer de su vida. La muestra de amor, las ganas de querer protegerla por siempre y los sentimientos que la muchacha describía, la preocupación por abandonarlo todo… y la manera en la que él la alentaba diciendo que era por su bien.

Cuando comencé a leerlo tenía dieciocho años y vivía con mi madre, muchas noches soñé con tener un chico como él, jamás pude comparar a mi novio de aquel entonces con el que fantaseaba, quizás se parecían un poco en que ambos se impacientaban demasiado pero las tonterías y las formas de demostrar cariño eran una completa discrepancia.

Comencé a reírme al momento que leía la parte más seria y profunda del capítulo, estaba lista para comenzar a suspirar como niña tonta cuando tocaron dos veces mi puerta. No me inmuté mucho, sólo dije:

—Está abierto.

Y esta persona entró mientras continué concentrada en la lectura esperando sentir un cosquilleo de alegría y a la ternura adueñarse de mí por la emoción impresa en los párrafos.

—¿Tienes un minuto para mí?

A pesar de saber que era él, no me molesté en dejar el libro de lado y continué leyendo.

—En cinco tendré uno sólo para ti.

—Claro, está bien —completó no muy convencido—. ¿Entonces te espero?

—Si quieres.

Yamato se acercó y se depositó a un lado de mí, unos centímetros más a la izquierda. Tenía mis piernas flexionadas y con ellas sostenía el dorso de casi doscientas páginas. Por estar tan entretenida no le puse mucha atención a su expresión, ni me había molestado en ver cómo estaba vestido ni de cual pie provenía el ruido que hacía su zapato, pero seguramente pasaron más de cinco minutos porque no pudo esperar a que terminara mi lectura y alejó el libro de mí, colocándolo detrás de sí mismo.

Cuando volteé, quise mutilarlo… pero realmente era una cobarde.

—¿Podrías prestarme atención? Luego podrás leer a tus estúpidos vampiritos.

—Primero, son los Cullen, no "estúpidos vampiritos" —reclamé, haciendo las comillas con mis dedos—. Segundo, luego tampoco tendré tiempo para leerlos, así que te agradecería que fueras lo suficientemente amable para devolverme mi libro, Ishida.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Si vas a desperdiciar tiempo, hazlo bien.

—No tienes que decirme qué hacer.

Matt sonrió con picardía, había logrado hastiarme.

—¿De mal humor otra vez jovencita? —esquivó mi amenaza.

—Me pregunto por qué será…

Frunció los labios y yo torcí el gesto, aún con los brazos cruzados, esperando que me regresara el libro.

—Después podrás seguir siendo sarcástica, irónica, mordaz y punzante. Ahora, solamente quédate allí y escúchame.

Hice un mal gesto y me descrucé mis brazos, bajando la guardia.

No sabía por qué ahora me atemorizaba escuchar cualquier palabra suya, a lo mejor se debía a que Mimi y yo habíamos tocado el tema de los sentimientos y no dejaba de pensar en ello, aunque mi cabeza estuviera en un libro romántico de guerra y sangre. O posiblemente sólo porque sí, quizás esta era la señal que estuve esperando.

Con ese mohín, él fue capaz de avanzar y quedarse mirando con ojos cuestionables las paredes de mi habitación.

—Seguramente hablarte fue más fácil el día en el granero…

Me sonrojé, pensé que jamás hablaría de ello conmigo, pero no tardé en descubrir que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

—Mira Sora, seré rápido con esto. No quiero ponerme intenso explicándolo con millones de palabras enredadas, así que lo soltaré como venga.

Yamato se me quedó mirando por un instante, yo no quise interrumpir en lo que fuera que pensara cuando me miraba. Por eso, y porque me sentía extrañamente especial cuando lo hacía.

Entonces soltó la bomba, no literalmente.

—Me voy de Japón.

Algo me golpeó, metafóricamente hablando, y fui incapaz de hablar. Era Matt y no yo quien seguía pisando el acelerador con fuerza. Necesité un momento para asimilarlo y creérmelo. Tiempo que, por supuesto, no obtuve.

¿Y ahora… qué pasaría…? ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? ¿Qué había de malo con todo esto? Fueron preguntas a las que jamás le llegaron o llegaran respuestas.

—Todavía no hay un destino fijo. Primero comenzaré a trabajar en mi investigación en Estados Unidos, luego quizás deba viajar más y recolectar más información… posiblemente vuelva a Italia pero nada es seguro con mi empleo —explicó con fijeza, me miró y entonces se detuvo al analizar mi rostro claramente confundido y agravado; procuró terminar con ello rápido—. Lo único que ya está definido es que no estaré más tiempo aquí después del veinticinco.

—¿En dos días?

—El vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana —sopesó sin verme a los ojos—. En realidad, día y medio.

Tomé una buena bocanada de aire y luego llevé mis manos a la cabeza, a la cara para que no me viera. No quería que lo repitiera. No cuadraba, no coincidía con lo que había pensado.

Tampoco era como si estuviera acostumbrada a que las cosas salieran a mi modo, al contrario, pero en esta oportunidad todo parecía tan sencillo que ahora era absurdo tratar de tragarlo.

—Sora… —me llamó por mi nombre—. Sora, por favor, no pensarás llorar ¿verdad?

En ese momento, me quitó una de las manos y la sostuvo con las suyas, acarició mi mano pero eso no repararía el hecho de que estaba perdiendo algo más que mi propia conciencia.

Intenté dominarme. No iba a desmoronarme allí, de eso estaba segura.

—No. No voy a llorar.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así, Sora?

De nuevo, una pregunta sin contesta.

—La compañía lo decidió un par de días atrás. No quise decírtelo junto a los demás porque… porque Sora, hay otra cosa que deberías saber tú y no ellos.

La perspectiva de mi vago futuro me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, entonces indagué:

—¿Qué es?

Yamato arrugó el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior. Su expresión de relajamiento se transformó en trastorno, y fue doloroso notar toda la evolución. Agonicé en mi fuero interno y no dejé de mirarlo un segundo, aunque mis ojos quisieran cerrarse…

En su interior podía notar como las palabras se moderaban con diferentes formas y gestos, seguro ninguno era suficientemente bueno para mí pero, tal y como había dicho al principio, se inclinó por decirlo como saliera. Sólo entonces comprendí cuán grave era mi posición en su vida:

—Te quiero Sora —sentí sus palabras como un golpe seco, aunque él lo susurrara, me estaba hundiendo más y más al fondo del paraíso detrás del piano—. No puedo obligarme a guardar esto si me marcho, no es justo.

Me quedé callada con los ojos como platos y, finalmente, me fijé en el suelo de madera. Un palpitar en mi camisa comenzó a sonar más como un regaño, no a mí, sino a Matt. No podía detenerlo, se repetía en mi mente como un disco rayado. Seguía estancada en esas palabras pero él continuó hablando sin cuestionar mi reacción aunque mi mano congelada sobre la suya le daba una pista.

Deseé que mi respiración y cordura mejoraran para así poder dedicarme a estudiar la suya. Estaba atorada gracias a la impresión de la noticia.

—No es justo porque… no lo sé muy bien, tampoco tengo razón para justificar lo que siento cuando te veo, es tan frustrante saberlo y sentirlo todo el tiempo. No comprendo cómo ha surgido, sinceramente —Matt apretó el agarre de mi mano como si fuera él quien tuviera miedo de verme huir, casualmente, esto aplicaba para ambos—. Por fin comprendo lo que se siente… la agonía de ver a una persona, saber que tienes en tus manos todo el mundo para regalárselo y entonces, algo pasa y te das cuenta que esa persona no puede ser tuya.

Esperaba inmóvil. Parpadeé una vez y tragué saliva para hablar.

—Ya no digas eso… —mi voz salió de mi garganta completamente destrozada—. Por favor, no lo repitas nunca más.

No tuvo el coraje de preguntar la razón y, si bien lo hiciera, de todos modos no tendría con qué responderle.

A fin de cuentas, la moneda había caído en la cara contraria. De ser yo quien debía hablar de lo que sentía, había sido él… justo cuando yo había preferido que no fuera así para ahorrarle un sufrimiento causado por no poder estar juntos jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué debía yo pagarlo? ¿Acaso no lo estuve evitando? ¿Y qué ganaba el que hablaba ahora? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Orgullo? ¿Coraje? No ganaba nada. Perdía todo lo que quería, lo que ambos queríamos y se desvanecía en nuestras manos como arena. No había motivos para hacer esto, era sólo una escena que no debimos vivir, pudo evitarse y no fue así. Por eso, en mi fuero interno sabía que la culpa era suya, y que no se sentía culpable.

—¿De qué me sirve escucharlo ahora? —dije casi vomitándolo. La máscara de hostilidad se formó con facilidad sobre mi rostro y Yamato notó la dureza que tenía mi voz al referirme hacia él—. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

—Porque sé que querías escucharlo Sora. Lo necesitabas.

—¡Eso es no es cierto! —irrumpí con fuerza, quité mi mano de las suyas y me puse de pie. No quería seguir sintiendo su tacto sobre mi piel. No quería que me quisiera de esa manera. Me estaba haciendo daño.

Yamato me siguió hasta el balcón a paso lento. Cuando pensé que estaba sola, me abrazó desde atrás, sosteniendo mi cintura y atrayéndola a la suya. Podía sentir los brincos que daba su corazón. ¿Por qué no los noté antes, es que acaso era mi reacción la que lo había alterado?

—Dime, Sora —murmuró en mi oreja, yo cerré los ojos como si se me quemaran cuando él hablaba—. Dímelo… que no sientes nada.

Me encontraba tan destruida y agotada mentalmente que él no necesitó de mucho esfuerzo para volcar mi cuerpo y alzar mi mandíbula con ligereza. Yamato me miró, mi vista temblaba y la suya estaba cubierta de dudas.

¿Realmente había querido decir lo que me decía? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de ello o dudaba de alguna otra noticia? Me sentía tan devastada por dentro.

Con ligereza colocó sus manos en mi rostro y lo sostuvo sin aplicar mucho empeño, sabía que no era capaz de salir corriendo. Con los pies plantados en el piso, las manos heladas por el frío en el balcón, Matt cerró sus ojos a medida que agachaba sus labios hasta que por fin tocaron los míos con violencia.

Dejó una de sus manos en mi cara mientras su aliento cálido se adentraba hasta poder saborearlo con mi lengua y tragarlo como si fuera una medicina dulce. La otra mano bajó lentamente sin despegarla de mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura, finalmente me acercó a su cuerpo más que antes y siguió jugando con mi boca.

Mis brazos cayeron en su cuello y me aferré a él todo lo que pude, en el momento quise matarlo, quise darle un puñetazo y olvidarlo todo. ¿Qué tenía esto de justo para ambos? ¿Dónde estaba el gramo de alegría y rendición? Yo no lograba ver nada al fondo, ni una salida de emergencia, nada. Aunque amara como se sentía sus labios… a pesar del sabor de su garganta que se volvía adictivo e irresistible, no había más nada para mí que el dolor palpitando debajo de mi dermis. Todo conducía a un infarto en menos de tres horas si no paraba ya… pero él no me soltaba.

A pesar de jadear hacia atrás y enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos no había manera de que parara. Ya no podía seguir manejando mi mente, mi corazón comenzó a tener más peso que en la mañana, al punto de que mi mano no lo soportó y terminó dejándolo caer al suelo… esparramándose toda la sangre.

Entonces mis labios se movieron sobre los suyos al mismo nivel de salvajismo, entregándolo todo en ese beso delirante y entusiasmado.

Sentía electricidad en todos lados, cada extremidad aullaba por más y más pero simplemente se conformaba con aquel único beso, sacaba todo lo bueno que podía de éste. Me ardía, la lengua se me quemaba, los oídos, la cabeza, los pies… todo era un completo descontrol y no existía algo en nosotros mismos que fuera suficientemente hábil para contenernos a algo más.

El dolor en su alma pronto comenzó a ser insertado en la mía, no me resistí ante esa sensación, había cargado con ello antes, podía de nuevo… aunque si tanto lo necesitaba por qué no pudo exigirlo en un mejor momento, no, justo ahora, porque él hacía trampa, me encontraba delicada y vulnerable… era tan fácil de engañar en este momento.

Internamente, sabía que había algo además de ese sentimiento de aberración, había magia de por medio, y fraudes, sólo que ese sentimiento perfecto no provenía de mí. Esa llama era únicamente perteneciente a Yamato, aun así no era suficiente pues no había bastado para impedirle decir adiós. No pensó en lo que sería de mí de ahora en adelante.

Tomaba esto como lo último que vería de él, aunque no se iría justamente hoy, yo sí me marcharía de su vida… eso, si lograba despegarlo de mí.

De pronto ocurrió algo. Fue instantáneo. El golpe seco se escuchó y dejé de sentir el tibio de sus labios, su latir turbado y asustado se clavó en mi pecho junto con la mirada suspicaz de Taichi desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Todo cayó sobre mí al mismo tiempo.

Concebí la decepción como una de sus emociones, y luego aborrecimiento.

No sabía para quién iba a cada sentimiento, ni tampoco tenía tiempo para hacer más preguntas.

Lo llamé por su nombre, pero me ignoró…

Fue así como volví a huirle. No volteé a ver a Matt cuando él cerró la puerta, sólo salí al pasillo para alcanzarlo. Logré ver la figura de Taichi subir las últimas escaleras de la edificación y pisé los mismos escalones que él, traspasando la oscuridad del pasadizo hasta el piso final.

En la azotea, allí estaba Tai, de espaldas a mí. Los brazos colgándole a los lados, con un puño en uno de cada uno. Su postura también se veía afectada. No había más nadie, sólo él y yo, y la nieve que comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre nuestros cuerpos. No me importó congelarme, el frío que dejaba tras sí ya era bastante atroz como para matarme con una mínima mirada. Solamente recé para que mi caída fuera rápida y para que el impacto contra el suelo no tan doloroso.

Aun así, mi cráneo ya era un experto soportando impactos.

**Notas de Autora.**

Otro más. En serio lo siento mucho, no quería atrasarme con esto pero han pasado muchas cosas… la universidad (¡empiezo este lunes! ¡Deséenme suerte!), unos problemas en el país por lo que cortan la energía de a momentos cuando les da la gana… y bueno, detallitos personales y falta de motivación, ¿por qué? ¡Yo qué sé!

También prometí actualizar hace dos días, y me moví mucho hoy para poder hacerlo antes del fin de semana (que también será ocupado). Uff, ya puedo sentir la presión.

¡Suficientes lamentos! ¡Hablemos del capítulo! Eh… sí, vamos a lo principal: las cosas terminaron aparentemente bien con Taichi pero esa última mínima acción parece haberlo echado todo a perder, ¿qué creen que haré con ellos ahora? Mmmm. Lo mismo con Mimi y los demás chicos, volví a mencionar a Momo, tenía olvidado al pobre gatito — lo siento, otro comentario al azar.

¡Y Yamato confesándosele a Sora! Ay bueno… no es sorpresa, todos lo sabíamos, hasta Sora pero se está haciendo la dramática, pero entendámosla. ¿Para qué decirle lo que sientes a alguien con quien sabes no podrás estar nunca? Es completamente ridículo, aunque se tengan confianza, está de más. Y aquí es donde el fic comienza a parecerse más o menos a mí, pero no, el final no será igual, se los aseguro.

Creo, estoy pensando en revisar los capítulos anteriores, re-corregirlos y subirlos de nuevo. No estoy muy segura, posiblemente no lo haga pronto, pero es algo que sí pasará. Sólo quería comentarles.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son muy amables en esperar mis actualizaciones, agradezco toda su paciencia. Sé que obstina regresar a leer una historia que dejó de actualizarse durante tres semanas… y por eso quiero agradecerles a todos: _nOck-nOck, msdeborah, Puchisko, kazeminami & Aldinn._

El nombre de este capítulo: _Non pensavo_, se entiende, y también le va al capítulo.  
¡Nos leemos en un par de semanas! (Y les contaré cómo me va en el rollo de la universidad).

XoXo.  
_Rosie_.


	28. Il Mondo Intorno a Me

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.

_¿Lo mejor se hace esperar? ¿Eso creen? ¿Lo creen en serio? Pues les debo unas disculpas del tamaño del cielo._

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Il Mondo Intorno a Me.**

_POV - Sora Takenouchi._

Di un paso en mi marcha hacia él, pisando un copo de nieve y convirtiéndolo en agua como si fuera lluvia. Di otro paso más, y otro, y otro, y otro hasta ser capaz de tocar su hombro. Él no se inmutó, así que presioné muy despacio mi cabeza en su espalda. Sentí cómo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar la ira… pero confié en él, sabía que podía calmarse y superarlo. El único problema era que no me iría hasta conseguirlo.

Alcé mis manos y las puse en su corazón. No tenía palabras para explicarle todo el arrepentimiento que me azotaba desde adentro.

La idea de haberle fallado, de nunca sentir el peso y la responsabilidad de confesarle mis pecados como él lo había hecho era repugnante para ambos. ¿Quién era yo para hablar de amistad? ¿En qué posición me encontraba? Cuánto lo sentía, lo sentía tanto… porque antes jamás pude perdonarme a mí misma. Ahora tampoco podía.

Me sentí en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia, tan diminuta y común. No quería que esta fuera la segunda vez que Tai perdiera el control, mucho menos por la razón.

No deseaba dejarlo ir, no lo abandonaría hasta que aclaráramos todo, mejor dicho, antes que le dijera por qué estaba pasando todo… aunque ni yo misma lo sabía con certeza.

—Era él —lo escuché decir. Taichi seguía igual de agitado y descontrolado, aún así había sido capaz de hablar y aplaudía esa fuerza de voluntad.

Pude concebir un miligramo del dolor que había dentro de sí y me sentía noqueada con tanto ácido, tanto dolor… la desesperación.

Estaba a punto de gritar, al menos así lo creía. Mantuve mi boca cerrada, por eso y porque no podía negarlo.

—Era Yamato… todo fue por él.

Taichi volteó y no tuve valor para mirarlo, sin embargo podía sentir la presión de sus ojos hirviendo en rabia sobre mi cabeza, restregando mis pecados en mi cabellera. Mientras más copos de nieve caían más me convencía de lo duro que él estaba siendo consigo, conmigo… con esta historia.

—Quiero que me lo digas —pidió—. Anda, dímelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal desde el principio?

Tai tomó mi cabeza con sus dos manos, una estaba más tibia que la otra. Quise ladear mi cabeza al lado más helado pero su fuerza me mantuvo derecha, mirando sus ojos estrechados, el chocolate en ellos estaba caliente, quemándome, taladrándome todo el rostro y bañándome en lo más amargo que podía ser.

—Dilo —volvió a repetir. Su voz sonaba tan pasiva ahora que de no estar viendo sus ojos arder en llamas de impotencia jamás habría imaginado que estuviera enojado conmigo.

Lentamente abrí mi boca y ningún sonido salió. ¿Qué debía decir?

Un lo siento no serviría, no después de todo. Siempre sería la causante de los dolores de cabeza para Tai, estaría ofendiéndolo y casi escupiéndole en la cara todos los días. ¿Qué podía decir una persona como yo ahora? ¿Todavía tenía derecho a hablar? Aunque él lo pidiera, debieron cortarme la lengua mucho antes.

Taichi comenzó a desesperarse y quitó lentamente sus manos de mi cabeza, yo dejé la mirada plantada en el suelo por un momento y luego cerré los ojos por el mareo.

—¿Por qué no hablas, Sora? —pronunció mi nombre con extremo cuidado, como si cada letra fuera capaz de romperse si se le usaba muy rápido—. Yo ya lo sé… sólo necesito escucharlo. Dímelo. No tengas miedo de lo que pueda pasar luego.

Decidí hacer caso a la última frase y con el corazón corriendo una maratón levanté el mentón, tropezando con su mirada. Quise encontrarme con una mirada de desaprobación pero en lugar de ello hallé un rostro completamente suave, descubriendo que la ira y todo lo demás se había marchado de él.

—Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —volvió a animarme.

Claro que podía confiar en él.

No dejé pasar mucho tiempo, no dejé que insistiera con otra frase que me apuñalaría justo de frente.

—Yamato y yo no somos nada —murmuré sosteniendo su profunda mirada café. Sentí la necesidad de explicarlo mejor, sólo por él—. Lo que pasó allá arriba es… es… —las palabras se atropellaron unas con las otras, entonces no pude contener la presión de sus ojos. Saber que lo había engañado de esa manera tan vil. Seguro se sentía que lo había utilizado, y en el fondo, en lo más recóndito y sepultado de mis pensamientos, reconocía que sí había sido así— es complicado…

Él no me dejó hablar más, toda la nieve en su cabeza cayó sobre la mía al momento de abrazarme. Me abrazó con cariño, como un hermano mayor, como si quisiera cubrir cada centímetro de mi piel con sus brazos.

—No te pedí que me dijeras eso.

—¿Entonces…?

—Dos cosas.

Bajé el agarre. Con su fuerza bastaba.

—¿Cuáles?

—¿Te hizo algo malo?

Mis mejillas se calentaron sin que él se fijara. Había recordado otra cosa antes que mi corazón comenzara a bombear con fuerza, de manera exagerada. Tuvo que darse cuenta de ello.

Casualmente, se alejó de mí y me tomó por los hombros. Al ver cómo callaba comenzó a imaginar cosas, poniéndole acento a todo y alzando una ceja, más que por chanceo, o por precaución.

—¡No! —negué repentinamente—. Al principio todo fue distinto, pero ahora es como si viera a otra persona… no es el Yamato que únicamente pensaba en su ser como lo más maravilloso del planeta, es… él, pero cambiado —le expliqué—. Cambiado para bien.

Tai suspiró y bajó sus brazos para quitar el montón de hielo blanco en mi cabello. Levantó la comisura de sus labios, temblorosa, le regresé el gesto.

—Tienes razón —apuntó—. También lo he notado.

—¿Y la otra pregunta? —inquirí con rostro serio. Aún me sentía igual de culpable, más todavía porque el aroma de Yamato se había quedado en mi ropa y cada vez que respiraba sentía que me envenenaba.

Él tardó, estaba ingeniando una manera de hacer la pregunta más… amena. Cuando por fin lo soltó, supe por qué había tardado.

—¿Sientes algo?

Generalizó.

Todo se unía para que fuera completamente sincera.

Debía serlo.

Taichi ya lo sabía absolutamente todo de mí. No podía seguir mirando su gesto de compasión sutil y soportar la presión en el pecho, eso, más el olor corporal que no era mío. La verdad estuvo en mi garganta en forma de hormigas que caminaron haciéndome cosquillas, tratando que lo expulsara lo más rápido posible.

Después de tantas cosas, tantas veces que creía mirar a Tai y deseaba morir en el recuerdo de lo que habíamos vivido y creado juntos tantos años… pensaba que esa culpabilidad era amor, era cariño y compromiso; hace veinticuatro horas estaba siendo liberada y aún no me adaptaba a la sensación en la certidumbre.

Él era mi amigo. Antes de ser un chico que me gustara por ser lindo, o porque su actitud fuera realmente atractiva, era un verdadero amigo. Me sostuvo, me levantó y me empujó hacia el camino que creímos correcto. Ambos creímos en él.

Taichi era especial. No era la misma sensación que con Ishida… con él podía identificar el fuego desde que botaba la primera chispa, el calor que se expandía de una extensión de mi cuerpo hacia la otra sin problemas al trabajar. Los pensamientos eran mucho más significativos y delicados para él. Intentaba pensar en él como una persona única y no como del montón... simplemente ocurría y el resto era inalcanzable e inexplicable con palabras. Algo que no controlaba, se salía de mis manos y me gustaba que fuera así…

Cuánto deseaba haberme dado cuenta de ello un poco antes…

No podía compararlos por más tiempo, francamente, mi subconsciente siempre eligió a Yamato antes que a Tai, por una u otra razón, me resultaba más fascinante uno que el otro.

Tuve miedo de acercarme demasiado. No. De alejarme, más bien.

Lentamente afirmé con la cabeza.

Procuré estar mirándolo en todo el proceso de aceptación para que me creyera y supiera lo muy arrepentida que estaba de haberle causado tanto daño… por tanto tiempo… por no confesar desde el principio.

—A veces… Matt es un chico más que ha sabido ganar batallas y perderlas, tiene tantas responsabilidades como tú y yo…

La lamentación se formó en su rostro, pero intentó ocultarla con una sonrisa fresca y transparente, tampoco mentía demostrando esa alegría.

—No nos dimos cuenta cuándo todo pasó, sólo ocurrió, y yo también acabo de enterarme —sinceré—. Se supone que… que sólo yo debía sentir esto —paré, colocando con cuidado la palma de mi mano en su mejilla izquierda—. No pretendemos dañarte, no quisimos escondértelo, se nos escapó de nuestra cordura, lo ocultamos para nosotros mismos y fuimos unos estúpidos.

Sentía un dolor inmenso hablando de eso con él, pero el ardor no era nada comparado con lo que sentía hacia Matt en estos momentos... ese sabor agridulce. De todos modos, cualquier tipo de emoción, exceptuando el amor, mi capacidad para mentirme a mí misma no alcanzaba tal calibre.

Taichi tomó mi mano y prosiguió en tono suave y conciliador.

—Platícame de ello adentro —no lo sugirió, lo ordenó.

Con delicadeza puso su mano en mi espalda y me guió hasta la puerta. Pensé que iríamos a un lugar más privado, pero en lugar de ello cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en la parte más alta de la escalera, invitándome a ocupar el espacio que había a su lado.

—Digamos que ya lo sabía —comentó con una sonrisa medio sarcástica.

Lo miré con fijeza, y sin cambiar la expresión le pregunté:

—¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué seguías…?

—¿Intentando llegar a algo contigo? —completó como si no tuviera mucho significado. No sabía sí él mismo se había escuchado, y de ser así, sentía un alivio gigantesco—. No lo sé — ¿justificó?—. Desde el primer día… Matt se lanzó hacia ti, esa misma tarde habíamos hablado de algo acerca de la violencia, no quise patearle el culo por respeto.

—Eso no me responde nada.

—Calma —pidió—. Las sospechas aumentaron cuando llorabas en las noches, siempre que pasaba… Matt estaba contigo y eso sólo me mostraba pistas. El día que te encontré abrazada a él en el cementerio… en ese momento fue demasiado para mí, y reaccioné terriblemente —recordé no muy bien todo lo que había ocurrido ese día: Matt había llegado como si fuera un milagro y pensaba que Taichi sólo estaba intentando matar a esa criatura celestial. Usualmente, actuaban como si fueran el infierno y el cielo, y periódicamente cambiaban los papeles—. En Halloween las cosas tampoco resultaron bien, huiste… te encanta huir.

Con un pequeño rosado en las mejillas y una sonrisa dibujada por el comentario, asentí.

—Desde que tengo memoria.

—Durante todo ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas entre tú y yo, pero sentía que estabas evitando algo y no sabía qué era. Siempre tenías la guardia arriba.

Callé. Era totalmente indiscutible.

—Finalmente, quedé convencido cuando te invitó a salir a Hikarigaoka, luego todo comenzó a apuntar hacia él por cómo decidió tratar a Joe.

Taichi jugaba inquietantemente con sus manos y las metía en sus bolsillos para luego sacarlas, cruzaba los brazos y estiraba las piernas como si el frío le estuviera maltratando cada hueso. Actuaba como una persona normal lo haría, y yo ya no sentía temor… por lo menos no ahora.

—Las miradas, los encuentros, las palabras… ¿no te parecía demasiado obvio?

Tenía razón, pero francamente, mi problema era de necesidad.

Necesitaba que alguien me dijera que estaba bien sentir lo que sentía, esa presión al mirarlo, el ardor y los hipopótamos en el estómago de mera emoción. Todo era mentira, solamente buscaba que él no sintiera nada, entonces olvidé completamente buscar un sí detrás de esa dura máscara de piedra, que poco a poco se fue escarificando… gracias a mí y a mi egoísmo…

El dolor ahora era causado por las condiciones que él mismo se había otorgado para confesarlo: Marcharse.

Matt se alejaría, no estaría más tiempo aquí y me dejaría cargando ese peso. No estaba dispuesta a confesarlo directamente, pero así como Tai afirmaba fijarse en las reacciones de Yamato, también en las mías, él por supuesto debía saberlo. Le había devuelto el beso, y también lo busqué una vez.

¿Pensaría él que era sólo un capricho mío que había superado? Entonces examiné mis palabras, una de ellas: superado.

La superación era sinónimo de ventaja ante un problema y la fortaleza que se creaba al salir de él. Una persona imparable podía hablar de ello. Yo era imparable en el sentido de siempre caer en los mismos errores… ¿caería en uno más por mis orgullos y prejuicios, al igual que él?

Dejé la pregunta flotando. Tai comenzó a hablar:

—Luego del cumpleaños de Mimi, el día que hablamos de… lo que ocurrió.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando qué implicaba eso. De todas maneras no lo detuve y le dejé seguir hablando de su punto de vista. Aún me sentía muy vulnerable.

—Decidimos hablar contigo, gracias a Matt —me alarmé. ¡Él había tenido que ver en todo!—. Él nos comentó que había estado hablando contigo, y sintió que algo te turbaba. No fue específico con nosotros y dejó que lo descubriéramos solos. Mimi salió echando humo de la casa con un portazo —sonrió con eso, perdiendo la compostura seria del asunto—, cuando regresó, yo ya había tenido tiempo para meditarlo y dar en el clavo. Matt estaba al tanto de todo, y lo siento por eso, como mi psicólogo debía estar enterado de cada detalle de mi vida —me limité a mover la cabeza; ya no había problema con ello—. En definitiva, dijo que había sido suficiente para ti… allí también hubo otra señal… pero eso no es lo que quería darte a entender contándote esto.

—¿Qué es entonces?

Taichi volteó y mantuvo la respiración.

—Que debes devolverle el favor.

No entendí.

—Tú le importas mucho —le escuché decir, sentía que Mimi había puesto esas palabras en su boca.

—Eso lo sé.

—No creo que lo valores —en cierto punto, me sentí ofendida, pero seguí sin poder poner algo más delante de mi depresión por su huída—. No a Matt, al significado que hay en esto para ustedes.

Lo medité. ¿Que no lo valoraba? Obviamente estaba poniendo más esfuerzo que nadie en mejorar la situación, pero todas las opciones eran un risco del que, si caía, no podría escalar cuesta arriba.

El margen de errores era tan peligroso como sonaba la palabra para una nación, y en mi mente, la dictadura que aplicaba apelaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el hombre de ojos azules, y reclama su expulsión con un torbellino de discusiones hasta que finalmente, de algún modo, con un método extraño, lo lograba, pero el efecto era tan temporal como la constancia de sus apariciones en mi cabeza. Estaba anonadada por Yamato.

Notoriamente, el concepto de "valoración" variaba de cabeza a cabeza. La de Taichi y la de Matt eran las que más me intrigaban.

Justo ahora, mi mejor amigo valoraba lo que teníamos, valoraba su espacio y mi libertad. Valoraba una manera de combinarlas sin invadir el cuarto oscuro. Valoraba a Yamato, por supuesto, a cada uno de los que vivíamos en casa, y posiblemente ese valor ajeno era al que se refería… pero él no sabía que eso no me sirvió cuando lo había intentado.

En parte, conocía lo que significaba para Matt, porque en toda la charla —la única que tuvimos seriamente— se vislumbró una chispa de esperanza que jamás había visto brillar en él, la cual estaba apagando porque no quería fracasar. Me valoraba más a mí que a él.

—Te contaré algo que nunca te dije.

Volteé inquieta y curiosa.

Fisgonear en sus fracciones resultaba tranquilizador y me distraía.

—Cuando papá se marchó de casa… recuerdo que esa noche lloré como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida —sus cejas se encresparon y curvaron de manera irritada con el recuerdo de su padre. Un sentimiento muy similar al que sentía con el mío—. Hikari se había convertido en la ficha agresiva y yo sólo me quedaba parado, mirando como sucedía todo.

El sólo hecho de imaginarlo era bastante espinoso para mí. Había luchado contra esa barrera por años, al lado de ambos Yagami; incluso en la actualidad era complicado descubrir si habían dejado atrás las culpas innecesarias, o si sólo quedaba la responsabilidad de llevar una buena vida en su nombre.

—El viejo me sonrió y dijo… dijo: "Voltea dos veces hacia atrás y sigue caminando sin olvidar lo que está frente a ti". No sé si se refería a mi madre o quería ser metafórico, pero es algo que aprendí a hacer a medida que lo practiqué, y si estoy aquí es porque no retrocedí ni atrasé ningún paso, Sora.

Recorrió cuidadosamente las paredes que nos rodeaban y el espacio pequeño en las escaleras. Una extraña sensación pobló su rostro cuando se quedó observando mis piernas o mis manos, entonces la mínima expresión de duda se contornó como nube en sus labios, sellándolos momentáneamente.

—No lo hagas tú —murmuró—. Por lo que más quieras, piénsalo antes de bajar y decirle que quieres que se marche o se quede… valora lo que tienes en tus manos, frente a ti, detrás de ti, alrededor de quien eres.

El vehemente cariño que profanaba de su voz y me invadía me hizo no contestar inmediatamente. Cavilé, no porque me sintiera obliga, ni porque quisiera, sino porque así ocurrió.

En silencio, aguardé por una idea de lo que debía reflexionar. Esta era otra de esas decisiones de las que no podía decir "está bien, saldré adelante con ello" porque la costumbre, aunque la tolerara día a día, no era fácil de sobrellevar… y mi mente era demasiado frágil para trabajar de más.

Sin embargo sí consideré su estadía como una posibilidad.

¿Qué tanto cambiaría mi vida con él permanentemente en ella? Las posibilidades de algo bueno y algo malo eran la mejor respuesta a lo que cincelaba mi mente.

Imaginé sus labios sobre los míos en cualquier otro escenario que no fuera esta casa, su mano atada a la mía como en el parque de diversiones y su carisma y nuevo él, empastándose con la nueva yo, siendo su cuerpo otra extensión del mío y su espíritu libre, un arma contra lo que nos corrompía.

Sus palabras jamás me dejaron decidir. Yamato dijo que se iría, realmente no creía que esperaría por mí más tiempo… sí, dos meses realmente no eran demasiados, pero era su límite. Nuevamente, _él y yo no éramos iguales_.

Cuando articuló su salida de Japón, ahora que lo miraba con más calma, con una nueva persona a mi lado y un nuevo escenario, podía cohesionarlo con uno de los tantos sueños donde Matt hacía aparición.

Esa noche, la noche en el desván había soñado con él y por alguna razón no lo había recordado con claridad al siguiente día —irónicamente, el cambio había iniciado desde ese momento.

Sus brazos me habían atado varios minutos en el sueño y había susurrado cosas que ya había enterrado en mi subconsciente, yo sonreía y cerraba los ojos afablemente ante una razón que se había borrado de mi mente hoy, pero que seguramente recordaba a los tres segundos de haber despertado. Su tacto se movió con mi cuerpo hasta despegarse de mí y los colocó en sus bolsillos, echándose al hombro todos los problemas. Un beso impactó con cuidado mi frente y el frío de la ausencia desapareció con esa acción.

Aún me pregunto por qué su voz sonó como si no le perteneciera, cuando sus labios se movían, no despegaba ningún sonido en el aire y en cambio millones de voces hablaban dentro de mí; tampoco recordaba lo que decían, sólo sabía que allí estaban y no me dejaban oírme a mí misma.

Intentaba decirle que se quedara, que diera media vuelta y me esperara, corría en el jardín lleno de nieve tras su pista pero parecía más bien un campo abierto.

Gritaba y gritaba sin poder oírme. Intenté, blandenguemente, observarlo pero la nieve me lo impidió y finalmente, ese punto negro de su chaqueta de cuero desapareció de mi vista y me lancé al suelo, cuando el millón de manos oscuras tomaron mi cuerpo y me dejaron dormida en una paz incómoda… una paz que jamás había visto.

¿Acaso… estaría mejor sin él?

Alteré la pregunta: ¿Estaría él mejor sin mí?

No esperaría. Lo sabía. No me había dejado opciones. En mi cabeza, podía traducir todo lo que había dicho y hecho a un 'esto es lo que tengo para darte, te lo doy… piensa qué harás con ello'. La frase de 'tómalo o déjalo' había sido mutilada por la desesperación y la pasión, esa necesidad que tuvo de mostrarme el lado más humano y erróneo de sí mismo… porque Yamato no era perfecto en absoluto.

Eran sus sueños los que estaban en juego, bueno, los míos también, pero lejos de la blasfemia, los suyos tenían más peso que mis ganas de ser independiente nuevamente.

Concluí en un pensamiento lo suficientemente responsable como para sonreír, y tan irresponsable que me hizo llorar y llevarme una mano al pecho, cuando mi corazón comenzó a detenerse.

Sería el último error.

La única excepción que haría… dejaría mi cordura en la carretera y correría a liberarlo de sus cadenas. Eso era lo que él quería, alguien que tomara cartas en su vida. Esa sería yo… porque con él fue que me di cuenta que tan perseverante en realidad podía ser.

El dolor ya era parte de mí. Sanaría todo de una vez en lugar de hacerlo por partes.

Puse mi mano derecha sobre la baranda de hierro pegada a la pared. El gélido metal me erizó la piel por enésima vez en la noche. Todavía no me acostumbraba al clima. Taichi me miró dudoso, yo volteé y estiré la otra mano para que la tomara.

La claridad de la ventana del piso de abajo nos alumbró más que lo que desprendían las pequeñas linternitas en las paredes, fui y lo abracé con fuerza. No pude encontrar una forma más práctica de disculparme y agradecer al mismo tiempo. Me abrazó también. No sólo me perdonaba y me daba calma, también confiaba en que escogería lo mejor para ambos y que, de no ser así, soportaría lo que viniera.

Incluso yo mismo sabía que era una persona luchadora.

—Ve por él, chica —me animó con su voz cariñosa, Taichi besó mi coronilla y arregló mi cabello, seguramente me veía terrible—. Te esperaré en el auto. ¿Quince minutos?

—Que sean veinte.

Me despedí con una sonrisa y corrí por el pasillo para bajar las siguientes escaleras. No me di el lujo de analizar la sala iluminada, al contrario, no sabía ni siquiera de qué parte venía tanta iluminación, sólo quería encontrar a Matt.

Su sueño estaba frente a mí, contra mi voluntad, y porque apreciaba esa energía detrás de las fantasías disfrazadas de metas. Por eso… debía decir que no.

Entré a mi habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas y no había rastro de él, me acerqué al balcón y el aire glacial volvió a golpearme la cara y a desordenar el cabello que Taichi acababa de arreglar.

Volteé hacia su balcón. El ventanal estaba abierto a la mitad y sus ojos centellaron de un modo anómalo, como si lo hubiese tomado desprevenido. Pretendí, con una sonrisa, aflojar la situación pero su mirada seguía neutra y descuidada… podía decir que incluso desgastada, y no entendía el por qué.

Normalmente, las cosas habrían ocurrido al revés, pero esta vez, gracias al azul grisáceo de sus ojos, supe que las cosas serían distintas.

Con mis rodillas, pisé mi baranda, y los brazos me sirvieron de apoyo cuando toqué con una mano su parte del balcón y con la otra aún en el mío. Lo miré, aún escondido y quieto a pesar del frío. Yamato amaba este clima.

Llevar el cabello suelto había sido una terrible idea cuando el ventarrón volvió a hacer presencia y cada mechón de cabello cayó en mi cara, impidiéndome ver. Separé mis rodillas y esperé que la derecha tocara el tubo de metal pero no fue así, y en lugar de ello, mi pierna quedó en el aire, perdiendo el equilibrio y la fuerza al mismo tiempo.

Al principio me preocupé, pero cuando mis segundos pensamientos fueron cumplidos todo rastro de sosiego se disipó con sus manos alrededor de mi dorso, avergonzándome con el sólo hecho de cargarme como si fuera una pluma y me depositándome sobre el suelo.

Me reí sonrojada pero a él no pareció causarle tanta gracia, sólo un poco, y en cierto punto, la razón no era la misma que la mía. Aunque deseaba que si la fuera.

—Gracias —mascullé en voz baja.

Nuevamente, la ventisca nos azotó y terminé abrazándome a mí misma pues él no lo haría hoy. Su prudencia continuó tan impenetrable como mi desentendimiento. Yamato se movió y se adentró a su habitación. Dudé en seguirlo, pero una mirada menos tensa que las demás me dio ese voto y el asentimiento suficiente como para seguirle el paso.

Habría deseado tomar su mano, pero me estremecería con la indiferencia en su actitud.

¿Y si por alguna razón sabía lo que le diría? ¿Qué tal si… si por algún motivo se quedaba conmigo? Me hacía ilusiones ociosas.

De todas las veces que había estado en su habitación, hoy ésta se veía más oscura. A penas lograba descifrar en qué parte se encontraba cada mueble, mi pie tropezaba con la base de la cama, el escritorio, la alfombra y nadie me guiaba, estaba perdida allí.

De pronto, la luminosidad se intensificó, Matt no había caminado demasiado, se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, apartando las cortinas para que pudiera ver. Frente a mí había una cama, aún no sabía si era la suya o la de Tk pero su mirada me obligó a sentarme en ella.

Estudié los ojos hundidos en su rostro, apegados a la belleza de ésta. Brillaban, ya lo había notado, pero muchas veces el brillo significaba un dolor extremo y casi palpable. Hoy destellaban más sufrimiento que los otros días: era mi culpa, pero no lo sentía… era mi deber cumplirle y serle fiel a sus sueños.

Dejé de mirarlo cuando él dejó de verme también. Yamato habló con palabras distantes y muy limitadas.

—¿Se aclaró todo?

—Así es —respondí—. Taichi está esperando por mí para marcharnos a casa.

Matt suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos, seguidamente volteó hacia un lado.

Dudé una vez más al observarlo. Sus cabellos no estaban disparejos, los mechones caían liso sobre su rostro y tapaban uno de los ojos azules, tocaban su nariz y la luz natural de la noche terminaba de perfilar ese rostro armónicamente. Yamato era… hermoso. Era como si lo hiciera intencionalmente.

¿Realmente era lo correcto? ¿Por qué sólo hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez? ¿Por qué él me hacia tan difícil ser fiel a mí misma?

Sonó un resoplido antes de que mis ojos terminaran en el suelo, sin querer perderme más en él. Se hizo silencio durante dos largos latidos de desesperación en nuestros corazones, finalmente, me puse de pie y caminé varios centímetros, un metro, metro y medio hacia Yamato. Él volteó a verme, y esta vez la desconfianza estaba de su lado. Tenía derecho a ser así.

—De acuerdo, solucionemos esto —dije.

—No hay nada que solucionar —respondió él con voz de reproche—. Ya lo veo con suficiente claridad.

Hice un mohín de confusión, él lo captó de manera distinta, así que siguió hablando.

—Es obvio… Taichi lo es todo en tu vida, siempre será todo.

Lo miré incrédula y me acerqué un par de pasos más, mientras agudizaba mi voz con una negación extrema.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Te importa lo que él piense de ti.

—¡Pues claro que me importa! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! —contesté a la defensiva, estaba demasiado aturdida para controlar mis pensamientos y mantenerlos en la cabeza. Le dediqué un gesto amable, lo más amable que mis cejas cruzadas me permitieron ser.

Yamato no intentó comprenderlo y ser amable conmigo, al contrario, se aferraba más a una idea errónea en su cabeza, y su voz era impulsada por la aberración que encontraba en mí por no decir lo que él quería oír.

—¿Entonces, él es mejor que yo?

Eso me tomó desprevenida. Yamato me miró con una mezcolanza de emociones impresas en cada ojo. Una nota de malestar estaba soterrada desde el principio de la conversación. Tenía que ser fuerte. Mi idea jamás fue destrozarlo, pero él parecía querer algo que no podía darle y la única forma de hacérselo entender era hundiendo su dignidad, junto a la mía, sin que él lo supiera.

Una pequeña parte de mí decía que esto no estaba bien y que debía mentirle… pero era su oportunidad, yo no tenía el derecho de aplastarla, y aunque él me lo ofreciera, yo no lo quería.

Guardé silencio. No conseguía ser lo suficientemente dura como la situación lo requería, al mismo tiempo que descartaba frases de respuesta, iba perdiendo la paciencia.

Volteé para ver cómo la compostura serena de Yamato se hacía trizas y entonces rió como un lobo malherido, y al mismo tiempo, se me confundió esa mirada de tristeza con la de niño al que acababan de arrebatarle la posibilidad de jugar.

No lo decía porque él jugara conmigo, sino porque yo misma acababa de colocar un vidrio transparente que nos separaba enormemente.

Cuando sus labios se movieron caí en cuenta qué tan estúpida podía ser.

—Está bien, Sora. Ya lo comprendo —Yamato le lanzó una mirada envenenada a un objeto de la habitación, no me miró, procuró y puso esfuerzo sobrenatural para no fijarse en mí y seguir hablando—. Comprendo cuál ha sido tu decisión, y sí… ya debía suponerlo, lo escogiste a él porque siempre ha estado contigo y estuvo primero, así es como todo debe ser.

¿Qué?

—Yamato, para ya. ¿De qué estás hablando, por Dios? —inquirí en voz baja la pregunta. Lo primero salió de mi boca de forma automática, en serio debía detener esa manera de pensar suya.

—Ya te lo dije… no importa —zanjó de modo terminante.

Sentí que me trataba como la víctima, y no era así, al revés, él debía ser la víctima… no lograba reducirlo hasta tal nivel porque mi mente era considerablemente más débil que la suya, aunque la terquedad a veces competía cabeza a cabeza, esta vez Yamato no podría callarme.

—¿En serio no te importa? —pregunté, acercándome más.

Desde allí lograba sentir la tensión, pero al mismo tiempo una corriente que me obligaba a acercarme más a él, y tenía miedo, teníamos miedo.

—No.

Su respuesta explotó una parte de mí que me estremeció. Entré en una fase de incomprensión en la que ni yo tenía palabras para pensar… Mi idea no era la misma que la suya. Obviamente Yamato era tan egoísta como podía, en los momentos inadecuados.

Me quebró su inconsistencia… en un momento me demostraba cuándo cariño había en su interior y al otro se volvía una piedra que lo arrojaba todo a desde el balcón.

Sí, sí sentía algo… pero me dolía la manera en la que él _afirmaba_ no haber existido nada. Me hería en lo más profundo. Como si abriera mi estómago y sacara mis costillas, una a una, sin compasión.

—¿Crees que escogí a Taichi? ¡Esto no es un juego, o una mesa de apuestas! ¡Yo no tengo que escoger a nadie y nadie debe escogerme a mí!

—¡Bueno ya Sora, supéralo, mujer! —me gritó.

Fue lo último. Emití un gruñido que se escapó sin querer, volteé su cara con fuerza para que me prestara la atención que necesitaba, la exigía. Soportaría esa mirada ácida un poco más, la garganta se me quemaría en una ira repentina. Recordé mi pérdida de control y traté de estar calmada ante su egocentrismo. Lo último que quería era lástima.

—No te entiendo, Ishida —le hablé con los brazos cruzados una vez supe que no apartaría su mirada de la mía, y que me estaba incendiando en un fogata con ella—. ¿Por qué vienes a confesarme lo que sientes si de todos modos te marcharás? ¿Crees que no tengo un corazón? ¿Cuál pensaste que sería mi reacción, que me lanzaría a tus brazos y me iría a ningún lado contigo? Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente como para saberlo, para saber que no haría una estupidez así.

Sus brazos se zafaron y los dejó caer lateralmente, los metió en los bolsillos al tiempo que continuaba lastimándolo y lastimándome al mismo tiempo.

La auto-mutilación jamás pareció algo factible, la idea de verme cayendo por segunda vez era cansada y de cierto modo intolerante, pero debía seguir adelante con ello.

Había llegado suficientemente lejos. No podía retroceder y quedar como la embustera —aunque sí lo era.

—No te pedí que vinieras conmigo, y si quieres quedarte, hazlo, no me interesa.

—Lo haré, Japón es mi hogar y no me marcharé —finalmente, una idea lo suficiente maligna me nubló y la miré furibunda, no quería admitir qué tan perversa podía ser con Yamato pero lo que diría era completamente cierto y doloroso, incluso para los que no estaban en su lugar. Tomé un bocado de aire, procurando que él no se fijará, y dije con voz clara—: ¿Sabes? Por lo menos Taichi habría tenido consideración conmigo, la tuvo… anoche me lo demostró, demostró cuán importante soy para él.

Mordí mis labios, triste y enfurecida conmigo misma. Le aplicaba la fuerza necesaria para romperlos, pero no ocurría.

Prácticamente tenía que darle la razón… hacerlo creer que él no era para mí y que había escogido a Taichi, pero tampoco podía hacerlo quedar a él como el mal amigo, cuando todos sabíamos que no lo era, así que arrojé mi decencia a una esquina de la habitación oscura.

Tan diminuta, por todas las veces que la había pisoteado, no la distinguí entre tanto malestar a mi alrededor.

—Taichi y yo estuvimos juntos.

Una bola de fuego se formó en mis pies, y de pronto comencé a llorar como si mis lágrimas fueran capaces de apagarlo. Bajé mi cabeza, no quise ver la expresión en el rostro de Yamato. Debí darle en lo más bajo…

Él siempre trató de protegerme, de una extraña manera estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas con esa sola oración. Quise aclararlo, pero él habló en un santiamén y eso hizo que alzara mi cabeza para descubrir a un Yamato enterrado en desilusión… la desilusión que yo había causado.

De repente, por más decidida que me hubiera sentido hace un momento, ahora concebía la culpabilidad como una necesidad, y las ganas de correr a sus brazos como una sombra, empujándome centímetro a centímetro.

—Bromeas…

—¿Bromearía con una cosa así? —sí—. ¡Te lo digo porque necesitas saberlo, así como yo necesitaba saber lo que sentías! ¿No te parece lo más justo? —podía colocarse como una afirmación también, pero no le dejaría tiempo para cavilarlo, Yamato no sabía… mejor dicho, no tenía ojos para verme a la cara. Al mismo tiempo, el sarcasmo se produjo como una embestida—. Y deberías sentirte mejor al saber no ocurrirá nada entre los dos porque Taichi no me quiere.

Lo dejé hasta allí, tan cortante y doloroso. La otra parte —la parte real— debía agregar que yo tampoco sentía nada por él y que no ocurrió nada, que todo fue un error. Pero no lo haría. Debía ser… así, una persona distinta.

—No te creo. ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una idiota, Sora!

Por primera vez se dignó a tocarme, su mano se apoderó de mi muñeca y me movió como si estuviera fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—En los ojos se te nota… —dijo sin levantar más la voz—. No sabes mentir, Takenouchi, ¡eres una inmadura!

Ignoré lo que decía.

—¡Me haces daño!

Un relámpago de realidad recorrió su cara, respiró hondo y miró mi mano, la que sostenía con violencia y la apretaba haciéndola suya. Matt la soltó de golpe y cayó sola hasta su lugar sin que yo la controlara. Me habría encantado abrazarlo y llorar en su pecho, pero eso ya no sucedería.

Las lágrimas seguían rebosando de mis ojos y en los suyos la desorientación se inyectaba a medida que más silencio había. ¿Me creía o seguía imaginándome como una ignorante? Tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba ocasionando en él, cada reacción que presionaba el siguiente botón. Por fin se detuvo.

Matt apretó un puño a la luz que pude notar con mis ojos moreteados por fantasmas.

Arrugó la frente y caminó hasta la puerta sin verme. Yamato no tropezó con ningún objeto, y finalmente, me mostró la salida, sólo eso, con la puerta abierta capté lo que él quería.

—Buenas noches.

Murmuró con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Que tengas buen viaje —concluí.

Ahora era muy tarde para retroceder el tiempo. Incluso a menos de un paso de él, no podía ponerle fin a mis sentimientos encontrados.

Me sentía tan estúpida por haber imaginado que todo ocurriría rápido y sin dolor. Yo era igual o peor que él… así como él no apreció mis posibles sentimientos, yo lancé los suyos a un tanque de agua para que se ahogaran con ese egocentrismo que yo había creado en él.

Todo era por la razón de dejarlo, más bien permitirlo ser feliz libremente.

Conmigo no podía encontrar esa alegría que había en el espacio.

Por un segundo, me había visto a mí misma en el suelo, llorando a mares tras su puerta. Eliminé esa idea cuando a un lado logré divisar a Takeru, él corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, yo regresé el gesto con más fuerza… en serio necesitaba ese apoyo.

Él fue amable al no preguntarme qué ocurrió, seguro se hacía la idea, o convencería a su hermano de contarle qué habíamos hecho.

Me dio más ánimos para seguir con una sola frase, que aprecié como la dorada… la que me sacó una sonrisa.

—Tai te espera.

Le concedí la posibilidad de tocar mi rostro y matar la tristeza en ellos. Entró a mi habitación por mí y tomó lo último que quedaba en él, dos mochilas y el libro que estuve leyendo hace una hora más o menos.

Lo miré desganada. Recordé que esa mañana había estado con Yamato en el salón de música, cómo había cantado para mí, cómo yo había cantado con él, cómo ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello y me llevaba el dolor sobre los hombros.

Medio forjé una sonrisa cuando lo tomé, lo abracé deseando dejar en él el peso que mi corazón tenía de más. Era normal que doliera, me dije, no saldría bien, lo sabía.

—Takeru —el aludido volteó cuando lo llamé con voz baja y cuidadosa—, déjalo aquí, quédatelo o… no lo sé, prefiero no llevarlo conmigo.

Él se cuestionó la razón en su mente, pero no me preguntó.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, por favor, déjalo. De todos modos me lo sé de memoria.

Takeru asintió y lo puso en el suelo, frente a mi puerta, pensando en recogerlo una vez regresara a su habitación. Le agradecí en mi fuero interior su cautela. Deseaba ser así de madura como él.

No era una princesa a la cual se le cumpliría cuando capricho tenía, no tenía un hada madrina que me transformara en una dama elegante, seguía siendo un marimacho, desarreglada, tan despreocupada para con el mundo como podía… esa era la imagen que quería proyectar.

El último sueño con Yamato se volvía un deja vú. Se marchaba. Para siempre.

En todo el tiempo que estuve en esta casa, me vi obligada a aprender que mi mundo podía resultar una persona, o dos, o tres, ellos eran mi mundo… mis amigos, los que vivimos juntos tres meses, casi y medio, y ahora una parte de mí se marchaba por mi culpa… mientras yo, sin más opción me cambiaba de galaxia.

Tantas veces que me moví, y por fin lograba concebir que mi decisión fuera la más segura para todos. Sin dramas, mi despedida era sólo una mudanza.

El lapso en casa de Taichi había llegado a su final.

**Notas de Autora.**

_ **Il Mondo Intorno a Me**: El Mundo a Mi Alrededor. _

Aquí entre nos… ¿no se sienten raros leyendo esto de nuevo? Me tomó algo de tiempo pero aquí está el capítulo… el penúltimo. No podía seguir atrasándolo, mis vacaciones no son infinitas.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Por seguir pasando por acá y leer aunque mi irresponsabilidad haga de las suyas en este perfil de mi vida… en todo este tiempo han pasado cosas maravillosas y cosas malas que sólo me han hecho aprender, ahora tengo más aportes que hacer para esta página… enseñando y entendiendo.

Capítulos atrás había dicho que deseaba comenzar a reescribir la historia, los primeros dos ya están rehechos. ¿La razón? Siento que en este tiempo he madurado, y ahora prefiero dejar los dramas para las páginas en Internet y alejarlos del día a día en ola realidad.

Ya casi terminamos… en unos cuantas semanas subiré el último y habrá acabado. Mil gracias por todo… gracias por esperar y madurar conmigo.

Por cierto, quería pedirles un favor. No muy lejos de dedicarme a escribir fics, también tengo una historia bastante personal que por motivos obvios no puedo publicar como un fanfic. Creé un blog para publicar esas historias y guardarlas sólo como un recuerdo, como un diario, más bien; aunque confieso que me sentiría honrada si ustedes lo leyeran de igual modo.

h t t p : / / a n e c d o t a s d e l a o v e j a . b l o g s p o t . c o m / (ya saben cómo es lo de los espacios).

Los quiero mucho. Como siempre, espero sus opiniones.

_Rose._


	29. Oggi

_A todas y cada una de las personas que inspiraron este fanfic… personas que aún significan lo que significaron mientras escribía los capítulos anteriores. Gracias amigos,__gracias. No encuentro palabras para decir cuán culpable me siento, las millones de disculpas se las podría dar en 20 páginas, pero espero que los 28 capítulos de Casa Casa Mia lo valgan… mientras, prefiero decir gracias, una vez más, que lo siento… porque no ha sido del todo malo._

Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, los utilizo sin ningún fin lucrativo.

_Extrañaba decir eso, jaja._

_Un beso a todos._

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.Oggi.**

No podía expresar cuán desganada me sentía esa mañana. La apatía se pegaba a mi piel y me descuidaba a mí misma mientras me pudría por dentro con cada hora que pasaba mirando el techo inerte, como si pudiera decirme algo… como si fuera perfecto.

Mis especulaciones eran basura. Lo sabía. Mis respuestas estaban lejos a la pintura blanca y apenas si lograba verla con lo cansada que aún estaba.

El calentador no estaba funcionando perfectamente y afuera nevaba como si no hubiera un mañana, el marco de la ventana tenía un pequeño montoncito de copos de nieve tratando de colarse en mi tieso corazón, como si pudieran congelarlo más de lo que yo misma había deseado poder hacerlo. La fragilidad en mi ser me daba asco.

Esa mañana no quería siquiera verme en el espejo. No quería que él me hablara… y sí, el espejo hablaba mucho.

No podía dormir. Me sentía mal por dentro, como cansada mentalmente. El dolor de cabeza me acompañaba en el departamento de mi mamá desde las tres de la madrugada.

Era el peor día para tener una migraña, casi gripe.

La nieve ya no me hacía tan feliz como antes, ni mi cama, ni mi casa… ni nada. No era yo… era lo que había dejado atrás.

Me levanté con las manos entumecidas y el rostro hinchado por el fastidio. Miré a través del vidrio empapado de la ventana tras la cabecera, el vaho de mis respiraciones oscureció un pedacito de aquella superficie y la limpie para ver el otro lado. Difícilmente logré mirar la salida del sol, nubes medio iluminadas por rayitos amarillentos. Qué pura y agraciada era la vida, realmente era un paisaje admirable que no estaba hecho para mí. Me volteé y boca abajo, con las sábanas cubriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, traté de conseguir descanso en la imagen de una ciudad que daba los buenos días… y la buena vista a la Navidad.

_Feliz Navidad_, me dije a mí misma, cuánto deseaba que fuera más sencillo.

Era mi culpa, toda mía y de nadie más.

Hablar cuando no queda más que la vulnerabilidad, es cuando las palabras se vuelven falsas y la mayoría de las fracciones de tu rostro se convierten en una defensa a cualquier comentario que pueda herirte. En mí no habría otra sensación que no fuera esa. Simplemente no quería recordar cuánto me afectaba.

Pensaba en ello, sólo un poco, los asientos traseros estaban inundados de mis mochilas pequeñas. Había decidido no volver. Esta vez era definitivo. El resto de mis objetos se habían quedado en el granero hasta que la tormenta pasara, o por lo menos hasta que decidiera qué iba a hacer con la poca voluntad que me quedaba… o hasta que consiguiera un departamento.

La soledad era mi única puerta abierta.

Me desperté con el sabor del café en la boca aún sin haberlo probado. El olor al desayuno y el hambre terminaron por ser la única razón para poner mis dos pies fuera del colchón y enfrentarme al peso pesado del 24 de Diciembre.

Café, pensé, necesitaba una buena taza de café. Cuando éste finalmente estuvo listo, le agregué dos cubitos de azúcar y unas buenas cucharadas de leche para hacerlo más dulce. De nuevo me quedé en el suelo, como solía hacerlo cuando me sentía en casa… más bien, cuando era feliz y no lo sabía.

Felicidad en plenitud.

Le propuse a mi mente a entrar en un mundo perfecto que sólo existía por quince segundos. Había un cielo azul abriéndose a lo lejos del gris que quedaba luego de la lluvia, la nieve de las calles se había ido, aún no salía el sol, pero todo brillaba como si ya fuera verano.

Extrañaba el verano… todo era más simple en ese entonces.

Las personas se habían quedado sin voz y sólo me escuchaba a mí misma tarareando una canción que no identificaba, y a una niña al fondo, tratando de seguirme el paso sin éxito alguno. Los animales habían perdido sus colores y todos se habían cambiado a un azul, distintos tonos de azul… hasta los animales más asquerosos como las arañas y ratas a un lado de la carretera se habían teñido de paz y tranquilidad. En este mundo perfecto nadie tenía ojos azules. No existían. Había tenido suficiente de ese color, suficiente de promesas bañadas en falsas esperanzas que luego se quemaban bajo el sol blanco y quedaban en nada… se destrozaban como una galleta tostada.

¿Por qué siempre debía ser así? ¿Es que siempre iba a haber alguien que destrozara nuestras esperanzas? ¿Por qué la voluntad de Dios no podía cumplirse y ya?

Lo pensé una vez más:

¿En realidad las cosas eran así? ¿En serio? ¿Y si esto era lo que merecía?

Comencé a reír para complacer a mi deficiente corazón que nunca podía hallar las respuestas correctas. Estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo allí tirada, lo sabía, pero aún no había llegado aquel motivo que me pusiera de pie.

No había interés.

Qué triste era estar en el mundo sabiendo que la felicidad era más difícil de conseguir que una taza de café. Qué complicado era mantener mi café caliente en el invierno, qué difícil era contemplarlo mientras el calor se iba perdiendo al ir respirando más y más lento.

Podía comparar mi vida con cualquier cosa que me rodeara, incluso estando a centímetros del suelo… y todo tenía más facilidad que una simple sonrisa sincera. ¡Cuánto las extrañaba!

—Sora…

—Buenos días mamá —le respondí cortésmente. Salió una media sonrisa natural, aún así no podía convencerme que era completamente original. Ella se agarró de la pared y se sentó a un lado mío. Su cadera oxidada no estaba preparada para dar semejantes hazañas.

Hizo silencio. Mamá siempre sabía qué hacer.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y ella se quedó haciéndome caricias en el cabello. Sus delicados dedos atravesaban los mechones anaranjados y se quedaban hasta el final del camino, agradecía tanto que mi cabello no fuera tan largo, de lo contrario me habría quedado en el suelo de la cocina todo el día.

Allí volví a caer que en mi mundo perfecto nada era como lo quería. El azul era un mito. Ni siquiera los ojos de mi madre se podían acercar a la grandeza de los azules…

El cielo se despejaba, aunque fuera 24 en la mañana y el olor a navidad nos esperaba en la otra esquina del salón con un árbol bellísimo bañado con millones de luces que titilaban de manera distinta. El pavo nos esperaba descongelándose en el lavaplatos y una promesa de cocinar toda la noche se mantenía en pie desde aquella noche que llegué confundida por todo… Dios mío, ¿cómo había llegado hasta esta fecha? Mañana era el día _final_ y yo solo pensaba en mundos míticos y en el efecto que las manos de mi madre tenían sobre mí.

Oh, jamás maduraría…

No sabía con certeza cuanto tiempo pasó… pero ella se detuvo y entonces yo dejé de considerar dormir como mi plan infinito para el día de hoy. No me dijo nada en un principio, nunca me preguntó por lo que había pasado allí y yo tampoco había querido comentar nada… sólo dijo:

—Hay una película muy buena que están pasando en el cine… quiero verla desde hace semanas —dijo con ilusión—, ¿Sora, quisieras ir conmigo?

La cuestioné con la mirada, pero su entusiasmo no cedió. Entonces ella dijo algo más…

—Si prefieres el teatro… hace mucho vamos juntas.

—Sólo fuimos una vez, mamá —le recordé.

—Entonces tengamos una segunda… —propuso— Otro recuerdo, hija.

Asistí con la cabeza y me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que la ayudé a levantarse. Miré el reloj en la pared deseando que no fuera muy tarde. Los deseos me fallaron y la hora se me fue hasta más de las dos de la tarde. Volteé a ver a mi madre y la encontré vestida, casi lista para salir. No lo había notado, pero seguro iba a salir con o sin mí…

—Mamá, ¿y la cena navideña?

—¿No te parece que tanta comida es demasiado para ti y para mí? —acotó con una sonrisa—, este año estamos solas…

—Claro… —le respondí.

No dije más nada, sólo fui a vestirme lo más elegante que pude. Tomé un vestido blanco sencillo y unas zapatillas de un tono similar, un chaleco rojo para combinar y combatir el frio de las calles y una coleta porque no quería arreglarme mucho el cabello. Me miré al espejo y me cubrí las ojeras con maquillaje y en menos de diez minutos estuve lista.

Cuando salí, mamá había apartado los asientos por teléfono. Cerró las cortinas y tomó sus llaves a una velocidad asombrosa, entonces dijo que la función empezaba en menos de treinta minutos… si teníamos suerte tomaríamos el subterráneo a tiempo y llegaríamos con cinco minutos de más.

Un extraño cosquilleo sobresaltó mi estómago cuando atravesamos la puerta. Una emoción que no tuvo razón, pareciera como si el simple hecho de salir del departamento despertara una parte de mí que se quiso ocultar por simple respeto. Lo consideré dos veces. En verdad tenía que eras triste… ¿o era más bien como una obligación para con Yamato?

Su nombre me hizo rabiar.

No, yo no tenía por qué pensar en eso.

No tenía por qué entregarle su navidad y sus sonrisas a una persona que le había dado la espalda en un momento tan crítico, necesitaba creerlo así. Él no era más que alguien que no me entendió por mero capricho, una persona indecisa… Ser feliz no me hacía mala. Y verlo triste tampoco me haría sentir mal.

Me convencí de eso. Sabía que a él tampoco le importaba mucho.

Si él debía ser feliz, pues estaba bien. No debía ser feliz conmigo… nunca pensé en que sólo fuera por mí ni que yo debía ser su vida. Jamás hubo una obligación… no al menos una **obligación seria**.

¿Por qué las personas no podían ser más abiertas y atentas? El egoísmo sólo nos hacía equivocarnos… no siempre se puede tener todo, no siempre todo va a hacer lo que quieres.

Tan sencillo como eso. El mundo es así, y al mundo no le importa porque sigue girando… y la infelicidad de una sola persona no cambiará nada. De ser así miles de veces nos habríamos detenido en el tiempo para ayudar a alguien que llora, que es lastimado o que simplemente quiere atención.

Respiré. Me lo repetí: Es Navidad, hay que ser feliz. Mañana en la mañana volvería a culparme.

El entusiasmo volvió a mí y sostuve a mi madre de la mano para correr hasta el subterráneo, aunque lleváramos tacones y collares haciendo ruiditos. La escuchaba llamándome con una intención graciosa tras el regaño, pero más allá de eso sabía que, al igual que yo, estaba feliz de verme _recuperada_.

No conseguimos lugar hasta que dos chicos jóvenes nos cedieron el asiento, una extraña coincidencia se asomó cuando uno de ellos me preguntó si era la chica que trabaja en aquella tienda de diseño en Hikarigaoka. El chico era amable y mucho más joven que yo, quizás de unos 17 años. Preguntaba cosas de pasantía y de su carrera, estaba bastante interesado en el negocio, y yo no podía ser altanera. Aún tenía el empleo… y por más que quería charlar con mi madre, y mi madre quisiera platicar conmigo no iba a ocurrir camino al teatro.

Casi a las afueras de la ciudad, nos encontramos con la gran entrada y el anuncio de la obra de danza. Era increíble que hubiera una función hoy y tan temprano.

La danza contemporánea no era mi favorita, pero siempre me había llamado la atención por el simple hecho de que era extraña y diferente. Salía del alma y se hundía con la melodía y el cuerpo del bailarín. La posición no era la mejor pero teníamos un buen parlante cerca por lo que la música se escuchaba perfectamente, como si los instrumentos fueran susurrados a nuestros oídos… como si fuéramos bailarinas en un lugar cerrado y oscuro mientras las luces permanecían apagadas, nuestros pies se iban dejando llevar y en nuestras mentes inventábamos una coreografía lo suficientemente buena como para envolvernos en miles de canciones y tonadas por 105 minutos.

Mi madre no emitió ni un sonido en toda la obra.

Incluso cuando salimos no teníamos mucho para comentar. No se le veía molesta siquiera, estaba bastante tranquila… y mostraba atención por algunas cosas y anuncios al salir. Se quedó atrás mientras caminábamos en la calle, apenas estaba atardeciendo así que la seguí. Mencionó algo de querer sentarse un rato…

"Genial", pensé, "más tiempo sentadas".

—¿Te sientes mejor, hija? —preguntó maternalmente.

—Así es —le contesté—, tenía tiempo sin sentirme así se tranquila.

—Ya veo.

Volteó la cara y miró hacia la calle. Supe que aún no había terminado.

—¿Y qué era lo que más te preocupaba? —cuestionó sin mirarme. No le respondí inmediatamente, de hecho, ni había pensado en una respuesta para cuando lanzó otra pregunta— ¿Volverás a casa de Taichi?

—No —esa era fácil—. Me preocupaban muchas cosas, mamá, no era sólo lo que pasaba en casa de Taichi. La universidad estuvo fuerte este semestre —y por muchas cosas que ella no sabía, pero era completamente cierto—, el trabajo… necesito regresar a Hikarigaoka, necesito renovar mi contrato.

—¿Y no has pensado en una vacaciones, Sorita?

—¿Vacaciones, mamá? —volteé sin querer contarle la razón de mi reacción. Viajar no era una opción, no ahora—. No, no tengo tiempo para eso.

—Siempre hay tiempo para relajarse. —yo me quedé taciturna, replicándole mentalmente que no quería hacerlo—. Ese es el mayor problema… que nunca te dedicas tiempo, que en tu mente siempre hay personas y te dejas al último lugar en la lista, Sora, eso no está bien. No siempre, esas personas harán lo mismo que tú haces por ellas. Sólo tómalo con calma, si ellos pueden relajarse y descansar, tú también.

Lo considere un momento. Internamente, mi mente no daba por un momento en específico donde hubiera hecho algo como, ponerme a mí misma al final de mi lista. Quizás era la culpabilidad de haber abandonado a alguien o el dolor por haber sido abandonada, pero sólo pensaba en mi egoísmo y lo mucho que me lo merecía, no las "vacaciones", sino la mortificación de no saber qué hacer con mi vida.

Decisiones… ¿es que acaso nunca iban a terminar?

—¿Y qué pasa si no es mi tiempo? —musité.

—No esperes al tiempo, hazlo tú.

No tardamos mucho en marcharnos pues ya era algo tarde y pronto comenzó a nevar otra vez. Mamá no volvió a tocar el tema del pasado, de hecho, sólo hablábamos de ropa, tiendas y las escenas que más nos gustaron de la obra que acabábamos de ver.

Lo único que deseaba cambiar de mi vida, ahora, era el poco control que tenía sobre mis emociones y las ganas que a veces me daban de llorar por no sé qué cosa.

Llegar a casa fue el tope de la desesperación. Automáticamente volví a caer en mi pequeño torbellino y me cerré a cualquier posibilidad de salir bien después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Sora —llamó mi madre. Volteé a verla con una tremenda sonrisa y entonces dijo—: Feliz Navidad…

Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado entonces también hablarle a mis amigos… había olvidado todo por ensimismarme en algo que ya sabía que no valía la pena.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, mamá.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, creo. De no ser así, entonces lo habría ignorado.

Entré a mi habitación, cerré las cortinas y encendí la calefacción. Me lancé sobre el colchón y caí como una piedra… cuánto tiempo, cuántos pensamientos.

Volteé a un lado de la habitación. La fotografía de mi padre con Koushiro de meses de nacido en sus brazos aún estaba ahí, mi madre había cambiado el portarretrato. Entonces el típico cosquilleo me atrapó… ¿es que acaso tenía que hacer de todo un trauma y un lloriqueo eterno? Supongo que tantos golpes en la vida ya me habrán enseñado a hacerlo, aunque seguramente en algún punto volvería a pasar.

A un lado, una foto más, con Hikari y Taichi. Tres o cuatro años atrás, mucho más jóvenes y guapetones. En la flor de la vida. Con sonrisas soñadoras. No lo dudé más y les envié un texto a todos y cada uno de los vivían en aquella casa, seguramente estarían comiendo, disfrutando un buen rato en grupo mientras yo me quedaba, de nuevo beige y vulnerable.

Taichi tenía razón.

Recordaba sus palabras camino al departamento de mamá. Lo que Tai había dicho camino a la carretera 115 era lo que me mantenía cabeceando como una adolescente terca que no quería dormir. Los asientos traseros estaban inundados de mis mochilas.

Esa noche todo estaba demasiado calmado en el exterior pero por dentro era todo un caos, no conseguía un lugar donde ocupar mi mente que no fuera la mirada tiesa de Yamato al mostrarme la salida. Recordaba sus palabras de incredulidad y mis mentiras encarnándose en mis ojos, aguándome los ojos de repente. Justo allí, Taichi tomó un desvío y movió sus labios para dejar escapar palabras dolorosas:

—¿Qué salió mal?

Lo miré con ojos neutros y luego suspiré.

—Nada —afirmé—. Todo salió como lo esperaba.

Él volteó sus ojos hacia la carretera mientras estacionaba el auto en una esquina. Los demás coches seguían pasándonos por el lado pero cada vez eran menos los que transitaban por el frío que hacía fuera. Los limpiaparabrisas estaban funcionando pues la nieve aún no había parado…

No quería sentir más culpabilidad. ¿Había hecho lo que quería, no?

—¿Quieres llorar? —me reprochó. Se movió un poco y sacó uno de sus pañuelos azules, olía a perfume pero igual lo pasó para secar mis lágrimas—. Ya lloraste bastante, Sora…

No quise ser grosera. Solo lo acepté y miré el pedazo de tela con disgusto, quizás con ira…

—Entonces… ¿cuál era tu plan?

—Dejarlo cumplir sus sueños —respondí inmediatamente.

—¿Por lo menos sabías cuáles eran sus sueños?

Sí los sabía, pero no pensaba decírselos a Taichi.

Me quedé taciturna de nuevo… Taichi era demasiado paciente conmigo. Esperó con la mirada sobre mí al detener el automóvil en una esquina, pero yo no daba señales de querer hablar… aún, a estas fechas, Taichi desconocía qué pasó exactamente en la habitación de los Ishida.

Su columna se cansó de esperar por mí, y finalmente se lanzó de espaldas al asiento del conductor, inclinando el mismo hasta quedar semi-acostado.

—Pudiste habérmelos preguntado.

—Tú no los sabes —aseguré.

—Es mi mejor amigo —me recordó con una sonrisa ligera—. Es como si me preguntaran cuales son los tuyos.

—No podrías responder esa pregunta.

Taichi cabeceó ausentemente y llevó sus manos a la cabeza como solía hacerlo.

—Tienes razón, quizás no pueda nombrarlos uno a uno, pero estoy seguro que tienes un corazón demasiado frágil que no te permite cumplirlos.

Lo miré con desaprobación.

—Tratas de ser gris —dijo—. Tus metas se vuelven nada… eres demasiado conformista. Sientes dolor, te quejas, pero no dejas que alguien lo repare… esa eres tú, beige.

Lo miré sintiéndome ofendida.

—Beige es un color feo.

—¿Quieres ser un color feo? —otra respuesta hecha pregunta.

—No.

—Entonces debiste empezar a pensar en ti… ¿sabes por qué, Sora? No debería decirte esto, pero a veces, lo que tú quieres en lo más profundo es lo que otras personas también esperan que sientas.

Entonces, para él, lo que hice no era lo correcto. No iba a cambiar de parecer…

—¿Vas a regañarme en vez de ponerte de mi lado? —solté de mala gana.

—¿Debería tener un lado? —contestó jugando con mi paciencia—. Te quiero, pero de todas las tonterías que has hecho esta se pasó de la raya.

Me encogí por su respuesta. ¿Tan mal había estado? Oh, por favor. Mi expresión se transformó en fastidio y se lo hice saber.

—Lo hecho está hecho.

—Aún puedes arrepentirte —me dijo—. El 25 en la mañana…

Esa fecha me revolvió el estómago. Seguí representando mi papel de hostilidad.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para parecer más débil?

La manera en la que todo se tensó fue drástica.

Se suponía que alguien iba a consolarme pero todos pensaban que era la villana.

No me entendía a mí misma… esto era lo que quería: una decisión responsable-irresponsable.

No podía ser tan complicado elegir un camino al cual decantarse, pero al menos merecía un aplauso por mi esfuerzo. Yamato merecía uno también, por seguir adelante, y sabía que así sería.

Arrepentirse es de sabios y equivocarse es un don.

A este punto de la noche ya me sentía como idiota, con sueño y el cansancio acumulado. Equivocarme ya era algo a lo que estaba ya acostumbrada y estaba tan abrumada con mi mala suerte al tratar de repararlo miles de veces que ya me había dado por vencida.

Me volteé y quedé del otro lado de la cama, con la cabeza entre mis dos almohadas buscando un lugar oscuro, lejos de las luces navideñas de la sala y de la ciudad, cuando entonces una luz mucho más intensa me golpeó justo en el rostro.

Mi teléfono celular mostraba una llamada con un remitente que, normalmente me habría hecho enloquecer, pero esta vez estaba contenta de que fuera él:

—¿Sí, diga?

—Sora, ¿cómo has estado? Soy Daisuke.

—Bastante bien, gracias… —contesté, internamente solo estaba esperando oír lo que necesitaba oír.

—Te tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y en seguida me senté sobre la cama y el sueño se dispersó—. He estado conversando con posibles compradores, pero creo que por fin podremos establecer un acuerdo. Quieren tu departamento.

Mi corazón se detuvo. No supe qué decir. Estaba feliz. Era como el fin de todo… era como si todo lo que alguna vez me mortificó comenzara a irse de mi vida. A paso lento, pero seguro.

—Gracias Daisuke. Mañana mismo iré a Hikarigaoka —le avisé—. Nos vemos. Ah, y Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también.

Sólo pensaba en el montón de cosas que haría. Pensaba que hacer con mis cosas, con todo lo que quedaba de mí dentro de ese departamento. Recordaba el primer día que fui con Mimi a verlo. Estaba vacío, blanco, sin vida… acababan de desalojarlo y nosotras vimos un anuncio pegado en la cartelera de la facultad.

**Departamento con Salón de fiesta.  
Dos baños, sala, comedor y cocina.  
Dos habitaciones.  
Oferta de Venta.**

Estuvimos contentas todo el camino pensando en todos los tipos de fiestas que haríamos. Hikari estaba pronta a cumplir los 18 y estábamos pensando en aquella tremenda celebración que se dio…

Fue amor a primera vista, desde la entrada a la salida ya podía ver todos los espacios y los muros que los delimitaban, cuando en realidad no era nada más que un salón triste y vacío. Le insistí a Mimi, que por grande que fuera debíamos comprarlo, éramos tres, claro que podríamos mantenerlo… Con esfuerzo y muchos ahorros logré convencerlas de contribuir, aunque en realidad el departamento estuviera a mi nombre, y yo hubiera dado más de la mitad sólo por ser la única con trabajo en aquel entonces, no me hacía la completa dueña gruñona.

Eran mis amigas. Era algo para las tres. Era un recuerdo del que ahora me estaba deshaciendo yo sola.

Ansiosa debía tomar una decisión, la cual obviamente sabía que ellas apoyarían.

Al día siguiente salí temprano y tomé el tren directo hacia Hikarigaoka. Lo más lejos posible de un lugar al que no quería ir, y mucho menos hoy, 25 de Diciembre… en la mañana.

El paisaje estaba calmado. No había casi pasajeros. Seguramente todos estaban durmiendo luego de las fiestas decembrinas. Me gustaba escuchar el carril del tren desplazarse, suficiente silencio como para oír el aire acondicionado salir de las ventanillas y mi corazón bombeando sangre rápidamente hacia mis brazos cuando pensaba en él.

Lo eliminé por un momento. Me costaba tanto cada segundo.

¿Estaría pensando en lo que pasó aquel día?

Apreté mi pequeño bolso y busqué mi iPod, en busca de más motivos de distracción. Cualquier canción, la que fuera, lo que sea que me aleje de su rostro y de mis propios sentimientos hacia él.

_No lo necesito_, me repetía, _no te necesito_.

Subí más el volumen.

Lo que quedaba de mi paciencia era la poca piel que se me veía. Vestida de negro, como si fuera a un funeral… botas oscuras y bufanda que tapaba todo aquello que me daba miedo. Me da miedo. Tenía nervios, nauseas, todo se me complicaba, todo dolía. La cabeza me latía y quería correr, meterla en una laguna fría.

Hikarigaoka también llevaba su nombre. Olvidaba que el expreso que tomé pasaba detrás de aquel restaurante donde una vez nos reunimos. Siempre lo tenía en cuenta. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre iba a haber algo que me lo recordara porque simplemente no podía tomar todas las pequeñas cosas que me hablaban de él y desaparecerlas de este mundo porque entonces me quedaría sin nada.

Él estaba en todas partes.

Quizás pedía mucho para el poco tiempo que ha pasado, pero tenía que verle el lado positivo al asunto, así como cuando me fui de casa y "dejé" a mi madre.

El sentimiento de dejarlo ir sería más fuerte pero dolería menos porque ya sabía que él también me había dejado ir.

Arribé unas calles antes y caminé hasta el edificio Galileo. Miré sus 21 pisos por última vez. Cuánta perfección exterior… cuantos recuerdos dolorosos en el interior. En la recepción me encontré a Daisuke, quien enseguida me sonrió y me hizo señas para que lo esperara. Cinco minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en el ascensor hasta mi departamento que era el último.

Una vez arriba duramos aproximadamente hora y media hablando de negocios. De quienes eran los compradores, las bondades y que también querían algunos elementos del mobiliario (los cuales no me pertenecían en su totalidad), de cuán emocionados estaban por la vista que tenían y lo espacioso del lugar. El resto eran papeleos de derechos de viviendas y otras cuestiones que tanto Daisuke y yo conocíamos a la perfección. Después de aquella larga sesión, me puse de pie y él también, seguramente estaba esperando que le dijera que se marchara, pero sólo por esta vez Daisuke dejó de parecerme irritante pues estaba enseriado en todo su esplendor… y no había algo que apreciara más que a una persona con sus dos pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

No me molestó tenerlo un rato más en mi no-departamento.

Caminé por todo el lugar desde la cocina hasta la biblioteca y el salón de ejercicios, los baños y hasta la lavandería. Me detuve allí para reírme. Daisuke me miró y me dije sin mucha importancia:

—¿Sabías que Hikari solía lavar nuestra ropa?

—No —dijo y se acercó, dejando los papeles en una mesa del pasillo—. En realidad nunca supe muchas cosas sobre ella.

Hubo silencio.

Escuché un suspiro fuerte suyo. Ay, conocía esos suspiros.

—¿Esperabas que ella viniera hoy? —inquirí.

—En realidad no —pareció honesto, el tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal mostraban debilidad y una defensa casi nula. Siguió hablando—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—No la he visto desde hace algunos días —no dije por qué—, pero sé que está muy bien donde está —tampoco le expliqué la razón.

Él asistió al tiempo que yo me di vuelta y fui a recoger algunas cosas del cuarto de arriba. Él no subió de una vez, pero me llamo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del salón de fiesta.

Vi como hacía un mohín al estar avergonzado.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien, no es así?

Lo miré incrédula, me pregunté si era estrictamente necesario responder esa pregunta.

Había algo extraño en su mirada que me hizo reconsiderarlo, un dolor pequeño, un brillo de tristeza del lado incorrecto. Me recordó a Taichi. Bajó su cabeza y miró hacia otro lugar, yo di unos cuantos pasos bajo la escalera para poder verlo con la frente baja y le dije:

—Así es. Es un buen muchacho —le comenté—, se llevan realmente bien.

—¿Y él… la quiere?

Asentí.

—Como a nadie en este mundo, Daisuke.

Bajé completamente y lo noté con una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Claro, no era la respuesta que buscaba, y yo no era capaz de mentirle para darle un beneficio inexistente, porque sabía que Hikari no lo sentía del mismo modo.

Posiblemente, ni siquiera lo sentía, al menos no, porque jamás lo había visto tal como yo lo vi hoy.

Frágil y sensible, con el corazón destrozado, me hizo ver el otro lado de la moneda… el que no brilla y que nadie quiere ver pero lamentablemente es ese lado de la moneda con más potestad, el que dirá cuánto vale una persona. Es increíble el esfuerzo que algunos tienen que hacer para conseguir las pequeñas cosas que nos definen como buenas personas… hoy, con un par de palabras, pude ver cuan bondadoso y era ese muchacho.

Le sonreí y él a mí.

Entonces él dijo:

—Siempre me caíste mejor que la chica fresa.

Me reí en voz alta.

—¿Sería correcto decir gracias?

Antes de darle tiempo de responderme, mi teléfono indicó una llamada entrante. Contesté apresurada pues se trataba de Taichi.

—Hola, Tai —saludé con tranquilidad.

—Sora Mei Takenouchi, ¿dónde mierda has estado todo el día?

No hacía falta siquiera juzgar su tono de voz, con el simple hecho de haberme llamado por mi nombre completo ya era suficiente motivo para concluir que estaba molesta por algo. Me até de valor y respondí, pues no era Taichi quien me llamaba con voz histérica, era Mimi.

—En Hikarigaoka —esperé con miedo su reacción.

—¿¡Qué haces allí!? ¡Deberías estar aquí en Odaiba y lo sabes!

—Mimi no grites…

—¡No estoy gritando! ¡Por Cristo, como odio que hagas esto!

—¿Hacer qué? —miré a Davis y le hice señas para que me disculpara mientras me apartaba y marchaba hacia la cocina en busca de privacidad—. Habla claro y sin alterarte, por favor —comenzaba a pensar cualquier tipo de tragedia.

Entonces, tal cual lo había pedido, Mimi lo dijo claro y sin rodeos… aunque después deseé que ni siquiera lo hubiera mencionado. No necesitaba saberlo. Me fastidiaba.

—Sabes qué día es hoy… deja de esconderte, por Dios, ya ha sido suficiente.

Lo tomé a mal, me alteraba que me repitieran las cosas que ya sabía, más aún cuando de verdad sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Pero no le daría el gusto a nadie, por mas que doliera o me fastidiara.

—No estoy huyendo —dije—. Estoy atendiendo asuntos importantes.

—Pues entiende este que también es un asunto importante. ¿Dejaras que se vaya así como así? —hizo una pausa y recuperó el coraje para seguir regañándome—. ¿Y todo lo que vivieron? ¿Los secretos y todo, Sora? No te importan en absoluto, siempre eres así de irresponsable… nunca le cumples una promesa ni a tu propio corazón. ¿No dirás nada? ¿Lo olvidarás como si nada y atenderás las consecuencias?

—Ya lo estoy haciendo, ¿acaso no es obvio?

—No, Sora, no estás viendo claramente. Él te está esperando —espetó, mucho más calmada y seria—. En menos de una hora… entiéndelo, después de esto no lo verás nunca más.

Jamás volvería a ver la situación de la misma forma. Estaba cansada de existir de esa forma, dando más de lo que recibía. Quizás me estaba volviendo egoísta pero, si lo pensaba bien, era la consecuencia de todas las acciones que había hecho, no más, no iban a haber más decepciones. Si Mimi tenía razón, entonces Yamato se lo merecía, porque sufriría al saber que nunca regresaría; y yo también porque sabía, muy, muy dentro, que deseaba verlo y abrazarlo una vez más.

Había esperado demasiado… solo para admitirlo.

Allí encontré la verdad… entre mis mentiras.

Podía seguir negándolo media hora más. Quizás una hora. Le daría suficiente tiempo para marcharse y un margen bastante considerable de minutos para aguantar las lagrimas.

Y todo se resumía a un favor enorme.

Perdimos el tiempo, perdimos quiénes éramos. Ya lo sabía. Si perdemos el sentido, el camino y entonces ya no quedaba nada más que un vacío inmenso y dos palabras que nunca escucharía.

—Ya lo entendí, Mimi —no había más nada que decir, asumía los cargos por lo que fuera… nada de lo que me dijeran lograría hacerme cambiar de opinión, su manera de ser no era más que una lección aprendida y lo que había ahora, este cuerpo tieso y sin ganas de superarse era quien era—. No iré —decidí.

"Algún día", dijo alguien, "Algún día", dijiste… pero nunca nos vimos caer.

Hubo silencio y luego un suspiro largo, entonces las palabras de Mimi me destrozaron:

—Estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

En aquel momento dejé el teléfono boca abajo y me sostuve con el lavamanos. Me recogí el cabello rápido y me enjuagué el rostro.

_Oh Dios, que acababa de hacer. No, Sora, no arruines tu vida otra vez. _

Para ese entonces Daisuke ya había regresado y se había asomado. Echó un vistazo rápido a mi rostro, su cara se nubló de preocupaciones y preguntas que nunca escuche, e igual no podría responder, y dio dos pasos atrás.

—No te preocupes —musité—. ¿Qué más debemos hacer?

Dudó en decirme.

—De hecho los compradores acaban de llegar, están en el hall pero...

—Vayamos —le dije. Nada iba a arruinar esto.

Descarté de mi cerebro todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo que estaba pasando en Odaiba y dejé mi mente en el lado de los negocios. Me recompuse y procuré pintarme una sonrisa ganadora, seguro no me veía como una millonaria pero estaba segura que al menos no lucía como una perdedora miserable.

Di varios pasos, para cuando lo noté, Daisuke ya había hecho pasar a los posibles futuros dueños. Eran una pareja de más o menos 30 años, la mujer, una chica de cabellos negros y rasgos árabes me saludó primero, y seguidamente lo hizo su marido, un señor alto con cabello oscuro y despeinado. No se veían tan formales, los dos se veían cargados de sonrisas humildes. Me sentí aliviada de saber que la casa con tantos recuerdos terminaría en manos limpias y cuidadosas.

La conversación se extendió muy poco, todo estaba muy claro, eran personas inteligentes que atendían cuentas importantes sin tener que explicar mucho, la única pregunta incómoda en el aire me tomó desprevenida, no porque no sabía que la preguntarían, sino porque estaba tan aturdida mentalmente que seguro respondería incorrectamente.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que usted y sus compañeras ya no quieran vivir en el departamento?

—No realmente, señor, nos hemos mudado con nuestros familiares… y se nos ha hecho mucho más fácil nuestras vidas con ellos cerca… las tres somos de Odaiba.

Este hombre miró con calma a su mujer y esta negó, por un momento pensé que había perdido el tiempo entonces ambos sonrieron y él dijo:

—Tenemos un trato. Compraremos el departamento.

Estaba completamente feliz con su respuesta, miré a Daisuke agradeciéndole enormemente por todo el esfuerzo a pesar de todo lo anterior y las veces que habíamos tenido problemas internos con las chicas y yo. Él siempre estuvo ahí.

La pareja estuvo contenta de tener los papeles en sus manos, y sólo así lograron marcharse, cerramos la puerta tras haber salido y entonces Davis se llevó la llave consigo. Todos caminamos hacia el ascensor pero para cuando éste llegó yo había tomado la decisión de bajar 21 pisos por las escaleras.

—¿Está segura, Srta. Takenouchi? —preguntaron los nuevos dueños del departamento.

—Sí, no se preocupen, haré un poco de ejercicio sola.

Seguro me tacharon de loca.

Con cada escalón solo lograba sumarle culpa a mi alma. Estaba perdiendo tiempo a propósito, correr lento sólo era parte de ese tiempo que rodaba escaleras abajo. Me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo… qué estaría pensando. ¿Ya debía estar llegando al aeropuerto? Me detuve para mirar el reloj en mi muñeca. No, faltaban al menos 20 minutos.

Seguí corriendo, ya no sabía en qué piso estaba. No sabía en cual página estaba. Mis ojos se habían olvidado del frente y solo lloraban, la fortaleza mental, lejos de mí… a no sé cuántos escalones arriba…

Perdí la fe de olvidarlo mientras me daba cuenta que lo único que importaba en mi vida era el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Perdí el valor de perderlo, porque sabía que no lo iba a soportar.

Perdí las ganas de sentir dolor y me decidí por abandonarlo, pero si había de ocurrir allí… entonces que fuera con él ahí. Un lugar que él también pudiera ocultar, como un secreto entre ambos.

El vestíbulo estaba más cerca de lo que creía, y el ascensor más rápido. O quizás se me había ido un buen rato recuperando el aliento. Me aventé a la salida y levante mi mano cuando aún no había llegado. No iba a llegar a tiempo. No podría verlo. La frustración me invadió y sólo conseguí insultarme por idiota… cómo podía hacerle esto, como podía hacerme esto a mí misma… ¡qué idiota! ¡Qué imbécil!

—¿Estás apresurada no es así?

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con Daisuke, en su auto. No era demasiado moderno, pero para mí era como un ángel que iba a salvarme la vida.

—Sí —le dije—. Mucho.

—Sube —respondió, y en seguida arrancó—. ¿A dónde, Sora?

—Odaiba —dije avergonzada—, es urgente.

No despegó el pie del acelerador ni un momento.

—Qué importa lo lejos. En tu cara se nota la urgencia. ¿20 minutos te parece un buen margen?

Saqué cuentas rápidamente. Era mucho menos, comparado con lo que tardaríamos normalmente, pero no. No era suficiente… sin embargo no dije nada.

—20 minutos me parece perfecto.

—Quizás sean 15, es temprano, a esta hora no hay tráfico.

Me pasé todo el rato con aquel muchacho en la cabeza. La adrenalina y vértigo me asfixiaban el pecho y mi respiración se confundía con los latidos de mi corazón. Pum, pum. Uno tras otros. Sentía como una bacteria me infectaba y me comía por dentro. La angustia y la culpa, el veneno que me había tomado cuando nos despedimos y la cura de unos besos tibios a kilómetros de Hikarigaoka.

Con la cabeza tirada en el pavimento, los pensamientos de terquedad se me iban acercando. El departamento sólo me había atrapado para morir y ya no tenía autoridad sobre mí. Escapaba, otra vez, sí, pero hacia el lugar correcto, sentía que era así. Estaba satisfecha con mis acciones… por lo menos sabía que, fuera cual fuera el resultado, no tendría motivos para arrepentirme pues ya había hecho todo lo que necesitaba hacer en cuanto a él.

Eso, si es que llegaba a tiempo.

Miré el agua. Atravesábamos el puente.

Miré el rostro lúcido de Daisuke.

—Aún no hemos llegado pero, Daisuke, gracias —le dije con toda la honestidad que podría salir de mi garganta, con los nervios entre las manos—. Te debo una grande.

—No hay problema —me aseguró con una sonrisa—. Llegaremos en 10.

Las pulsaciones me descontrolaron, y estallé a llorar. Con la cara hacia el otro lado para Daisuke no me viera, abrazándome a mí misma en el frio invierno con ropa de funeral. Traté de contenerme y ser silenciosa, el alma se me quebraba cuando me daba cuenta que seguramente lo perdería.

Jamás me había dado cuenta cuánto lo necesitaba… cuando lo estuve buscando, y siempre estuvo allí… en la puerta de al lado. Ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la llave de mi propia puerta, sólo esperaba encontrarlo cerca.

_Yamato… por favor, no te vayas… espérame un rato más._

**Notas de Autora.**

_**Oggi:**__ Hoy. (Ni para el italiano me quedaba tiempo)._

Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Todos hemos crecido y la vida ha continuado con la universidad, los amigos y un amor extraño. Lamento mucho, mucho, muchísimo el retraso… aún me culpo cuando leo el capítulo anterior diciendo que éste estaría arriba en unas cuantas semanas, ¡y pasó más de un año! ¡Caramba! ¡Soy súper irresponsable!

Quizás algunos de mis lectores, al igual que yo, se hayan ocupado en sus cosas y se les haya olvidado la existencia de esto que dejé sin concluir. Aún no se acaba.  
Prometo, firmemente terminarlo, este se hizo largo y debido a ello decidir terminarlo aquí… publicaré el último capitulo a fin de mes, sólo para recordarles que estos viva, que sí sigo escribiendo, más allá de estos fanfics. Como un aperitivo…

Algo importante es que mi idea del final ha cambiado, y será distinto a como lo había visto cuando empecé a escribir la historia. Decisiones, cosas que pasan. De nuevo, gracias por haberme visto madurar… este fic es un pedacito de mi vida, y no podía irme sin terminarlo.

Se acaban las palabras y se me retuerce el estómago.

Casi adiós. Nos vemos en el, ahora sí, último capítulo de Casa Casa Mia.

_Rose._


	30. L'ultimo Suono

_No sé cómo despedirme. Cosas extrañas pasaron y me hicieron cambiar las actitudes de estos personajes… tres años y algo se me fueron aquí, y obviamente mi idealización de los finales también cambió, pero aquí está. This is it. Esta fue la decisión que tomé para el fic y quizás, si en unos cuantos años decido volver a leerlos, seguramente desearé cambiarlo – otra vez._

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y son utilizados sin ningún fin lucrativo; éstos son propiedad exclusiva de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo.

_Tras haber dicho esto, es hora de leer. Gracias nuevamente, espero sus comentarios al final y la explicación de por qué todo esto terminó como terminó (sí, hay una explicación buenísima). Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el __**capítulo #30, y el último,**__ de __**Casa Casa Mia**__._

.

.

**.Casa Casa Mia.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh._

**.L'ultimo Suono.**

.

.

_POV – Taichi Yagami._

Escuché unas voces al fondo del salón. En mi cama, me revolqué otra vez, dejé una almohada debajo y puse otra sobre mi cabeza, entonces por fin dejaron de escucharse.

La noche anterior habían sido más fuertes aquellos ruidos, y no se callaron hasta que pedí, con por favor y demás, que lo hicieran.

Me estaba volviendo loco hablándole al aire y rogándole a la nada. Mi mente ya no estaba tan clara como antes. Lo único que quería era dormir sabiendo que al despertar todo iba a ser como antes: bajar las escaleras y encontrar a Sora y a Yamato en medio de una discusión sin sentido, ver a Koushiro ignorándolos mientras hacía el desayuno y a Tk subiéndole volumen al televisor para omitir la gritería. A Mimi bajar con Momo bajo el hombro y una Hikari que se quedaba en cama hasta las 12:00, como todas las Navidades.

Desde el inicio de la mañana me había quedado un sabor asqueroso en la lengua tras haberme cepillado tres veces seguidas. Olía a traumas, a molestia y a lágrimas. Igual que aquel día. Toda la casa apestaba a una no-Noche Buena, de esas que se veían en las películas… el niño pobre despertándose bajo un puente sin poder decirle Feliz Navidad a nadie… así me sentía.

En mí resonaba todo lo que había pasado. Todo dio un giro en nuestras vidas. Me deprimí al saber que en el segundo piso habían dos personas que echaba de menos, y que hoy se iría una más.

Todos se me iban, yo que les había hecho un espacio en la enorme casa… ahora se quedaba vacía, de nuevo. Uno a uno volaba lejos.

La cocina se encontraba en su semblante penumbra, era demasiado temprano quizás. Me había acostumbrado a despertar con los rayos de sol entrando por la ventana de la puerta trasera, pero hoy simplemente estaba en silencio. No televisor, no café, no té, no había nadie.

Los ruidos no provenían de las ollas plateadas chocando cada mañana, ni de la misma sala, o inclusive de afuera… venían de un salón, detrás del pasillo principal. Las paredes blancas con todos esos objetos de valor se me hacían tan extraños ahora. Polvorientos y sucios, como si no fueran dignos de estar en mi propia casa. No valía la pena tener tantos recuerdos. Era como conservan un reloj que no se puede arreglar. La solución siempre ha sido lo mismo por los siglos de los siglos: lo que no sirve se bota.

Me mantuve de pie, frente al cenicero que usaba antes. La afición por fumar la había perdido poco después de la llegada de Hikari y Sora. Ahí estaba aún, el mismo recuerdo de algo extraño, un sentimiento tan paradójico como el mismo objeto. Cristalino y frío, tan fuerte que parecía sólo una manía que de pronto desvaneció y había olvidado en una esquina de la casa.

Cayó, los dedos se me deshicieron y los vidrios se regaron por todo el suelo. La música se detuvo. El ardor se me vino encima y la sangre brotó de la palma izquierda.

—Perfecto, lo que me faltaba —murmuré, y una voz me contestó, una voz que siempre me oía cuando tenía un problema… aunque ya no hablara tanto como antes.

—Viejo, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó el rubio, asomándose por el pasillo.

—Se me resbaló —comenté como si no fuera nada—. Debo recoger este desorden.

—Deja eso, deberías limpiarte esa herida.

—Bah, no es nada, hombre —como pude me limpié, no era una herida grande solo necesitaba presión. Me sequé con el pantalón de dormir y apreté con la camiseta, un par de manchas se pegaron a la ropa pero no importaba.

Continué curioseando y terminé en el salón de música, para encontrarlo vacío. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrarlo hasta el tope, hasta el punto de parecer una verdadera sala de conciertos. Era un lugar enorme donde sólo entraba cuando necesitaba encontrar a Yamato.

Decidí, en aquel entonces, cuando les pedí que se mudaran conmigo, que cada uno debía tener una habitación para ellos mismos, además de los dormitorios. Un lugar sagrado.

Joe tenía su biblioteca —la cual ya había sido reemplazada y limpiada—, Koushiro su sala de descanso, que por voluntad propia compartía con Takeru en una sala más bien de lectura. Yamato había escogido el de mejor vista y lo había transformado en lo que para mí era un estudio de grabación. Con el pasar de los días se fue llenando se instrumentos y de la música que estos prestaban… pronto, era un espacio sólo de él, un lugar donde perderse escuchando. En medio del salón tan sólo estaba el causante del sonido, un piano de cola blanco.

—Había olvidado el color de las paredes —comenté mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Detrás de ésta, ya no se encontraba el enorme afiche de _Los Beatles_. Me reí, pues al lado también había una fotografía del propio Matt junto a _Paul McCartney_. Tampoco estaba—. Hacia un año no lo veía así.

Mi mejor amigo no contestó nada, sólo se dirigió al teclado y empezó a tocar, retomando las notas que yo había cortado por mi accidentada situación.

Los ventanales que daban al patio se habían agrandado y me iluminaban el rostro, se me amontonaban las ganas de tocar las hojas de una planta que crecía, pegándose al vidrio y tomando la luz, haciendo trampa, ganándole a las más pequeñas que no trepaban… porque era invierno y no debería haber flores creciendo por ahí.

Las cosas que pasaban estaban mal, o por lo menos, sabía que no era lo mejor. Mis expectativas se habían venido abajo desde aquel día. La inevitable impotencia de sentirme fatigado desde el Martes.

No podía explicar cuánto remordimiento sentía ahora: Sora se había marchado, y Yamato estaba empacando con una mirada eclipsada, como si se despidiera de su vida entera. Como si miraran el mismo destino, pero desde lugares distintos…

Los errores impropios, esas limitaciones personales siempre iban a afectarnos a los demás, siempre buscábamos hacer el bien… cambiar el mundo y ayudar, pero a fin de cuentas, igual nos metíamos en asuntos ajenos. Éramos unos estafadores, yo era uno de esos, todos miraban hacia adelante y pisaban sin cautela hasta que alguien más venía a cambiarlo todo, mejorarle la vida a uno, empeorársela a tres.

De pronto, el resentimiento que alguna vez tuve respecto a haber arrastrado a mi hermana y a sus amigas hasta la casa se había perdido.

Pensé, qué tan hipócrita era realmente si la persona que quería sufría por alguien, que no era yo, y aún así lo permitía. Cómo podía hacerme llamar su amigo, cómo podía permitirme debatirme entre dos lados… como si fuera una guerra. Cómo podía ser ella mi primer amor si no era capaz de guiarla toda la vida. Cómo podía quedarme allí parado mientras sabía que ambos, Sora y Yamato, hacían lo incorrecto.

Pasos equivocados, pensé, pasos que se devuelven.

Quizás…

Personas van, personas vienen, pero si realmente iba más allá de eso entonces debían regresar. Esa era la respuesta a mis dudas la noche anterior: En estos momentos prefería estar agradecido en vez de estar molesto con ellos, sólo porque no hacían lo que yo quería y creía mejor. Porque yo también llegué a hacer cosas que ellos no querían.

La música paró y me volteé para aplaudirle un par de veces.

—Maestro de la música, Yamato Ishida.

Él se limitó a sonreír, lo vi mirar con nostalgia el teclado, mientras dejaba caer la tapa.

—¿No viene un camión por él? —inquirí.

—No lo creo… será mejor dejarlo aquí, seguro no entra en el departamento en Nueva York, además, recuerda que sólo estaré allí por un tiempo… no podré estarlo moviendo a donde sea que vaya cada año.

Asentí, sin querer preguntar los lugares.

—¿Y el resto de los instrumentos?

Esta vez se rió y se puso de pie.

—Ya hemos hablado de ciclos —dijo—. Creo que nunca había cerrado el mío propio, no al menos por mí mismo —otra risa, esta fue más bien con la gracia ausente… era más bien una resignación. Siguió hablando—: Es necesario madurar, ahora que me iré por mi propio camino, Taichi, cuando tome ese avión, no quedará nadie más que yo.

No le pregunté si se sentía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que era suficientemente inteligente como para elegir, y bastante fuerte como para cumplirse a su propio ser, por más que doliera. Siempre lo hacía, siempre lo decía. Era la lección de vida que siempre les dejaba a las personas con las que estaba.

—La música es lo que mejor hago aquí… en Odaiba. Fuera de Japón hay cosas más importantes que un piano, o una guitarra o un saxofón —sus ojos se voltearon a ver la pared limpia de nuevo—. Así que sí, los vendí todos.

—¿Venderás este también? —pregunté.

—No —aseguró con firmeza—. Takeru siempre quiso aprender, pero nunca tuve tiempo para enseñarle… —Se lamentó por no haberlo hecho—. Supongo que ya no le interesa, sólo teníamos tiempo para videojuegos. Creo que es más un capricho, para no arrastrar recuerdos…

—Tú dijiste, una vez, que algunos recuerdos hay que conservarlos.

—De estos tengo suficientes, Taichi.

Pensé que ella también. Sora tenía suficientes recuerdos con Yamato, o eso creía, y por más que dolieran aún los cargaba. Lamentablemente, era sólo porque no sabía cómo deshacerse de ellos. Sabía que la presión los afectaba, cada uno lo tomaba a su manera y Yamato era quien más paciencia tenía aunque sólo vomitara groserías cuando buscaba calmarse. Impulsivos y volátiles, así eran ambos. Descaradamente perfectos y compatibles.

—No te preocupes más. Después de hoy, todo volverá a ser como antes…

Entonces salió por la puerta con la cara hacia arriba. Dejando su destino en un cuarto que, estaba seguro, nadie más entraría hasta que apareciera la otra persona que merecía el mismo destino.

.

Las horas se fueron pasando con más lentitud que de costumbre. No sabía si era así por el hecho de ser 25 de Diciembre, porque era el día que salía el vuelo de Yama o porque me había despertado a las 4:00 a.m.

Todos en la casa se habían puesto en marcha. A eso de las 7:00 llegó un camión el cual se suponía llevaría las cosas de Yamato hacia el aeropuerto, pero no era gran cosa, en él no había más que una cama y un armario lleno de ropa, trajes y ropa de cuidado, algunas mesas y otras pertenencias y reliquias familiares, lo que realmente abundaba era el mobiliario de su oficina en el centro de la ciudad. Todo estaba preparado para irse.

Takeru esperaba que nunca se hiciera la hora. Mimi lo molestaba, arreglándole el cabello mientras charlaba con Koushiro y Kari acerca de cómo era su nuevo trabajo en los Estados Unidos. Todos giraban alrededor del que nos dejaba, y yo sólo pensaba ansioso en el momento en que Sora llegara.

Me la imaginaba atravesando la puerta trasera gritando cualquier cosa a los cuatro vientos. La veía, seguramente llegaría trotando pues era muy terca para esperar un taxi. La veía… lanzándosele a sus brazos. La veía… podía escucharla haciéndolo cambiar de opinión. Era tan real que sentía un presentimiento; el estomago se me revolvía con la simple duda, algo latía y se moría.

¿Y si no llegaba nunca? ¿Y si nunca se decían adiós? ¿Y si nunca se detenían… qué iba a ser de ellos, y de la paciencia de todos los que vivíamos allí?

La reacción de todos era prácticamente la misma.

Todos esperábamos angustiados _su_ llegada, y no _su_ ida.

Mimi era quien más se mortificaba, incluso más que yo. Ojeaba su teléfono móvil cada cinco minutos, con una alegría maquillada por el futuro que le esperaba a Yamato. En el interior, ella, al igual que Takeru, no quería que se fuera. Entendía su posición, a pesar de todo, Matt y Mimi se habían llevado desde un principio hasta que, más que soportarse, se apoyaron. Y claro, era la mejor amiga de Sora…

El más joven de los Ishida tenía sus propias razones, le gustaba vivir con su hermano, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin él, se le hacía difícil decir adiós tan pronto… y estaba el hermano de Sora, Koushiro sabía tan bien como yo que ella estaba conmovida y había desaparecido sólo porque Yamato se marchaba y era cobarde para enfrentarlo. De cierto modo, podría pensar que él también odiaba esa situación pero sólo estaba preocupado por su media hermana.

Me quedé recostado a un lado del mesón con la mirada clavada en las noticias y una taza de té en la mano. Era muy tarde para un café. Y los minutos se pasaban, era una hora y otra más. Y ella no llegaba…

Qué estaría pensando él… ¿estaría pensando en ella? ¿O acaso la había dejado enterrada en el salón de música, vacío, con el único instrumento musical que le quedaba…?

Qué estaría pensando ella…

En ese momento Mimi volteó hacia mí y con una miraba cómplice me hizo dirigirme hacia la sala. Movió sus ojos y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Estoy cansada de esto —vociferó obstinada.

—Aún falta una hora y algo — le recordé—. Démosle tiempo.

Y Mimi explotó.

—¡¿Qué más tiempo que dos días, Taichi?! Me está volviendo loca, ella siempre ha sido quien dice que pensemos las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas… nos obligaba a Hikari y a mí ser mejores y superarnos, y mírala, escondiéndose y huyéndole. No entiendo a esa mujer —terminó frenética.

Suspiré agotado. Ya se lo había dicho…

Vi a Mimi caminar en círculos con los brazos cruzados y la boca fruncida.

—Dame tu teléfono.

—¿Eh?

—Tu teléfono, Taichi —me repitió con un tono pedante.

Como pude lo saqué del bolsillo y ella lo tomó, entonces salió de allí… la vi irse por las escaleras, pero tampoco sentí curiosidad por saber qué podía decirle. Sabía que Sora era lo suficientemente lista como para no cagarla, otra vez. Sólo logré escuchar la última oración, no porque estuviera más cerca, sino que la voz de Mimi se elevó hasta el punto que llegué a pensar que los demás en la cocina podrían escucharla:

—¡Estoy decepcionada de ti!

Ella bajó las escaleras y me entregó el teléfono, con una cara de desilusión y un suspiró, me dijo:

—Al menos ya no me sentiré culpable.

—Nunca hemos sido los culpables —le aclaré antes de verla marcharse—. De todos modos seguimos tomando la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Y la vi entrar a la cocina de nuevo.

"_Entonces yo sí tengo culpa… no he hecho suficiente"._

Esa idea se me quedó en la mente lo últimos minutos, me asfixiaban los segundos, todo se hacía pesado y el frío del invierno se intensificaba. Los nervios se me trababan en el fondo de la garganta y ardía como mil demonios. Buscaba entre los rostros una esperanza, una mirada que fuera capaz de reavivar la paciencia que me quedaba para esperarla.

Y fue él, la mirada de desaprobación de Matt, acompañada de un largo respiro que duró una hora en mi cabeza, hasta que movió su silla y se puso de pie. Entonces todo se congeló, quedamos taciturnos y el televisor se apagó junto con una sonrisa que él había puesto. Habían pasado sólo 10 minutos y dijo:

—Es hora.

Todos se aferraron a él y se despidieron entre lloriqueos. Caras largas tristes. Abrazos eternos que sólo hacían tiempo mientras yo aún cruzaba mis dedos y miraba la puerta.

"_Ábrete, vamos"_, pensé para mis adentros, pero luego de un rato no pasó nada y me encontré con mi mejor amigo, y una mueca de disgusto que adornaba su rostro decaído.

—Bueno amigo… es hasta aquí —dijo cuando por fin llegó hasta mí y los demás lo dejaron—. Aún te debo mucho —afirmó, sin poder mirarme a la cara aún.

—Qué diré yo, de todo lo que has hecho tú por mí. Señor Ishida, espero que nos encontremos pronto —le dije, con una sonrisa y un abrazo dizque varonil que se volvió algo más bien infantil.

—Idiota, Taichi —bramó—. Volveré a visitarlos, deja de ser un marica.

Y entonces atravesó la puerta. Un extraño aire de vacío nos invadió a todos cuando cerré la puerta… aún me preguntaba qué hacíamos aquí, porque habíamos acordado acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto. Todos nos miramos los rostros, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin fue Hikari quien hizo la pregunta que todos teníamos en la punta de la lengua.

Pero no salió en una pregunta, sino una respuesta.

—Ella vendrá.

—¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó el hermano de _ella_.

Kari asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba, murmurando que buscaría su abrigo; Takeru fue tras ella con los ánimos por el piso. Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta por fin resignarnos. Mimi me miró de frente y puso su mano en mi hombro:

—Te lo dije.

Se me secó el alma, se me nubló la mente y ya no podíamos esperar más. Hikari bajó y me entregó las llaves de la camioneta. Se nos hacía tarde, incluso para nosotros…

—Hermano, quizás Sora fue al aeropuerto y esté esperándolo.

Negué frustrado.

—Se acabó.

Entonces se escuchó. Todos nos miramos y vimos la puerta abrirse. Ella apareció detrás con su cara asustada, más pálida que nunca… bañada en ropas negras, resaltaba su miedo entre la nieve que quedaba de la nocturna vestimenta.

Me acerqué y vi a un muchacho bajarse del auto donde había llegado. Escuché como la saliva le pasaba por la garganta y habló, después de tanto tiempo sin verla no supe qué decirle… qué pensar de ella. Algo bueno, algo malo.

—¿Llegué tarde?

Antes de poder responderle, Mimi se le abalanzó y le tiró una bofetada. Sora soltó una risa dolorosa, se le quemó la vida en ese momento. No hacía falta que nadie le explicara nada.

—¿Qué carajo esperas para irte tras él?

Entonces lo comprendí. Endurecí la cara, traté de parecer molesto y sin tiempo para explicarle a nadie. Lacé las llaves y Takeru las atrapó con ambas manos.

—Nos vamos, Sora. ¡Ahora!

La tomé con fuerza del brazo y la arrastré hasta el garaje. Ignoré al tipo del carro, seguramente lo había matado con la mirada pero internamente le agradecía haberla traído.

Sora no volteó ni un segundo, su decisión me hizo correr aún más rápido hasta dejar a la nieve ensuciar el pantalón. Le di un casco blanco, mientras trataba de ponerme el mío y después de haberme montado en la moto.

—Así es más rápido.

La maquina rugió debajo de nosotros y una última bocana de aire me hizo arrancar. La herida en la mano me punzó. No tenía guantes, las calles estaban resbalosas pero debíamos tomar el riesgo. Sora se aferró aún más a mi espalda y comprendí cuánto daño le hacía, las lágrimas se le fueron escurriendo a medida que nos adentrábamos en la avenida principal.

—Soy una estúpida —aseguró.

—Lo siento, Sora —apreté aún más herida, para acelerar aún más—. Hoy no tengo ganas de decirte que no lo eres…

—Está bien.

Al acelerar, las manos de Sora se incrustaban más apretándome, también se perdían mis manos en la guerra contra dolor punzante. Todo se volvió ligero y frágil. Un segundo más o un segundo menos podrían marcar la diferencia. La adrenalina y la suerte tomadas de las manos. Cada atajo era una oportunidad.

—Taichi —la escuche a un lado, muy bajo. Me despertó.

—Dime.

—Gracias.

.

.

_POV – Takenouchi Sora._

Me sentía atrapada en uno de esos sueños donde sólo tienes que llorar y rezar para poder escapar, esos sueños donde te acurrucas sobre la cama con las cobijas encima tratando de esconder el terror mientras tiemblas bajo una tela. Taichi era mi manta y el tiempo mi enemigo.

En ese momento, vivía bajo un desequilibrio emocional que no podía explicar. Todo se había vuelto tan complicado en mi vida que parecía nunca tener un final. Vueltas y vueltas. No podía creer que llegara hasta este punto de la demencia… las persecuciones que sólo se vivían en las películas debían quedarse allí, no debían pasarme a mí. Este no era el modo de solucionar mis problemas, de pedir disculpas o de declararme, pero todo se estaba dando solo y apenas me estaba dando cuenta.

¿Por qué debe ser así?

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden cambiar y estar bien de una vez por todas?

Una ráfaga de viento me hizo titubear en el agarre. Dolía. El frío dolía hoy como nunca antes. El calor que conseguía en la carretera venía de la espalda de Taichi, de la cual, queriendo o no, no podría despegarme porque caería contra el pavimento.

Él era lo único real a lo que podía aferrarme, así lo sentía en mi casa, todo se convertía en un maldito desastre mientras yo deseaba poner excusas en mi lengua para seguir escapando, pero ahora era más bien como si la felicidad quisiera escapar de mí.

Las cosas no podían ocurrir de otro modo. Yo debía estar tras Matt. Así era como debía ser.

Trataba de convencerme de eso, y sólo así lograba sentirme un poco mejor.

Llovía suavemente sobre el casco, cada golpeteó era un segundo. No podía siquiera contarlos hasta diez. Estaba hecha pedazos mentalmente, físicamente, el dolor en las piernas me hacía temblar, y los abrazos acalambrados ya no soportaban el agarre tan bien como cuando salimos de casa. Mi cabeza… mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma… todo era demasiado.

Pensé que si el clima empeoraba entonces el vuelo se atrasaría y todo saldría bien para mí. Pero de nuevo había problemas: y el principal era que sólo pensaba en mis problemas.

¿Qué iba a solucionar con un atraso, si de antemano ya había una negación? Me sentía amargada, adolorida, con ñañaras en el estómago.

Cada semáforo rojo me mareaba y me sembraba otro millón de dudas, cada luz verde era una oportunidad del cielo y cada luz amarilla era un brinco que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo cuando Tai aceleraba y el ruido de la moto me hacía vibrar.

Era un alivio poder ver a lo lejos la cubierta techada del enorme aeropuerto. Era como llegar a la puerta del destino, donde todo iba a decidirse. Con suerte, iba a poder verlo de nuevo.

Recordé todos esos momentos juntos. Cada pelea me hacía reír. La expresión de su rostro hastiado cuando no conseguía lo que quería, y la gloria de su mirada cuando se salía con la suya. Él era de esas personas que nacen para marcar vidas con su única presencia. Me causaba gracia todas las veces que le oí llamarme _mujer_, hasta la última vez, la semana pasada, había dejado de insistir hasta el punto que lo aceptaba, y quizás me había empezado a gustar aquel apodo.

Tanto tiempo allí, los dos juntos sin mirarnos las caras para darme cuenta de cuánto quería conocerlo. Siempre quise hablarle, aunque odiaba su manera de solucionar un inconveniente cuando estaba ebrio, aunque se riera en mi cara y odiara eso. Siempre esperaba encontrarlo al atravesar cualquier puerta de la enorme casa.

Pensaba en su mueca de preocupación cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal y trataba de solucionarlo. Nunca me pidió disculpas por algún error, pero sabía lo importante que era para él hacer lo que creía correcto. Era impulsivo y el mundo lo veía así.

Me reí para mis adentros.

…_Y luego era capaz de decir que no éramos iguales…_

Un baile, un café, una risa, un golpe, un abrazo, un insulto… lo que fuera… ahora todo se veía tan fugaz y poco permanente. La desdicha me hacía sentir culpable por no haber apreciado esos momentos, ni haber tenido suficiente paciencia para grabarlas en mí, porque ahora sentía que de todos modos las cosas no iban a cambiar, aunque no hubiésemos llegado.

La lluvia iba a seguir cayendo y mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar. Eso era lo único estable dentro de mí, lo único sobre lo cual tenía control.

Imaginaba su cuerpo a punto de caerse en la baranda de su balcón, con una sonrisa de malicia y una mueca extraña… como si algo le doliera. Sus manos tratando de toquetear más allá y aquella excitación en el aire cuando besaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, menos mis labios. Me daba risa. Lloraba mientras reía. Seguro me veía como una estúpida tratando de salir adelante…

Todo el camino me la pasé mojándole la espalda a Taichi con mis lágrimas de sentencia, más que con la suave lluvia. Quería despertar. Salir al balcón, que el sol me quitara la visión. Mirar a un lado y encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, con la misma cara de chulo y un buenos días maquillado con un "qué haces aquí". Era como un intervalo. No sabía cuántas veces lo había imaginado de ese modo pero había despreciado sus "te quiero" por mi estúpida necesidad de ser su salvadora.

Ay, aquellos pedazos de mi suerte que nunca me molesté en recoger.

Lo sentía tanto en mi pecho. Los golpeteos disfrazados de latidos se debían al miedo a perderlo. Eran tan fuertes y ruidosos que Taichi los escuchaba mientras yo seguía aferrándome a él con todas mis energías.

_Pum, pum… pum, pum_. Uno tras otro, como martillos matándose.

Iba tan rápido, tal cual aquel día que nos dejamos de lado. No sabía qué era peor para mí: recordar o imaginar. Pasado y futuro. Ninguno me parecía demasiado bueno, pero por primera vez prefería quedarme atrás… a las espaldas de Tai, porque sólo el pasado fue capaz de hacerme feliz.

—Ya no llores, Sora —musitó con voz cariñosa—. Estamos llegando… no sería bueno que Yamato te viera así —apuntó sonando gracioso, dejando de lado la actitud hostil con la que habíamos dejado la casa.

Asentí en mi cabeza, y empecé a limpiarme las lágrimas con la camisa. La fortaleza de Tai me había dado el coraje para poder dejar de llorar.

Me detuve a pensar en él, en Tai, en cómo había sido fuerte y había mantenido sus sentimientos intactos por mí —en ese entonces—, porque ya no existían… o al menos estaban empezando a desaparecer.

Me mantuve alentada, pensando que con mucha voluntad podría aguantar. Hoy sería muy sincera con él, esperaba al menos tener la posibilidad de serlo. No habíamos visto aviones despegar, era una buena señal… pero aún existía la posibilidad de no poder verlo. El aeropuerto parecía acercarse a mí mientras yo seguía cavilando. Sosteniendo aire y preparando mis piernas para correr.

—Cuando la motocicleta deje de moverse, vas a correr —dijo Taichi, adivinando lo que yo ya había pensado. Presté mucha atención—. Vuelo 207, hacia Nueva York —lo repetí en mi cabeza para no olvidarlo—. No hables con nadie, no le preguntes a nadie… no mires a nadie que no sea él.

Accedí con ansiedad impregnada en cada movimiento.

Hice un esfuerzo para poder sosegarme mientras pasábamos hasta el acceso. El corazón me iba a explotar… desenganché una mano y me la llevé al pecho para calmarme. El optimismo nunca fue una de mis características, y la paciencia mucho menos… pero al menos había una esperanza a la cual me había sujetado.

_Dios, por favor, déjame verlo_… le dije rogando, _necesito verlo, necesito esta oportunidad._

Noté como la velocidad bajaba. Mis pulsaciones también bajaban y era dificultoso reanimarse. De pronto todo el aire en mi cara desapareció. La moto se detuvo pero no me inmuté. Un empujón me hizo darme cuenta del error. Tiré el casco a un lado, en el piso. Sonó como una bomba y entonces empecé a correr con el vuelo 207 en la mente, sabiendo que acababa de detonar el contrarreloj.

No miré la puerta, no miré a los guardias de seguridad, no busqué ayuda, obedecí y sólo corrí.

Había estado en el aeropuerto algunos años atrás, en algunos viajes al extranjero con Mimi. Sabía dónde estaban las salas de esperas, dónde estaba el control de equipaje, y en donde estaban los accesos para abordar el avión. Recordaba hasta donde podía pasar sin documentación. Imaginaba que podría encontrarlo cerca, y con suerte hablaríamos.

Las transparencias de las paredes me daban la ausencia de racionalidad y me bañaban la piel de vértigo.

Buscaba cabelleras rubias entre la multitud, abrigos oscuros, ojos extremadamente azules. No había nada más que japoneses corrientes. Un aeropuerto demasiado elegante: trajes, flux, vestidos largos y perlas por todos lados, cómo se sentirían al ver a una mundana cualquiera correr entre ellos toda mojada por la lluvia.

Sopesé mi inquietud en un momento de calma, con el reloj grande a mis espaldas martillándome desde adentro.

207. 207… **¡207!** ¡Dónde estaba!

Respiré recargada contra la pared transparente, al borde de la desesperación. Dejé escapar dos bocanas de aire para calmarme tras el trote. Me sostuve el cabello mojado y me aborrecí.

No podía encontrarlo. Era tan tonta que no podía buscarlo bien, estaba dejando que se fuera. Era una idiota por no ser capaz de decirle que lo quería, que me moría por él, que estaba tan equivocada cuando dije que jamás me iría de Japón por él, tan idiota para no decirle que todo lo que quería era él… que estaba enamorada.

Lo extrañaba, ya no lo soportaba.

Apreté mis puños y miré al frente. Sin llorar. Sin gritar ni hacer berrinches.

Pensé en antes, una puerta en el pasado. ¿250? Recordé: _**Vuelo 250 a España**_.

Era en el tercer piso. Escaleras arriba… una escalera de emergencia, sin personas. Mis piernas reaccionaron y se lanzaron hasta el otro extremo del aeropuerto. Alguien me había llamado la atención… me habían visto revoloteando por los pasillos… pero no pensaba aligerar el paso, por nada del mundo iba a permitirlo. Cada segundo contaba.

Iba saltando de dos en dos cada escalón. La maldición iba pisándome los talones y no podía hacer nada más que huir en busca de mi felicidad. Llevé mis pies hasta la sala, un montón de sillas se encontraban dispersas en puestos de cinco. Miré los avisos con calma, quizás demasiada, todo parecía sacado de una escena de terror.

Estaba completamente abandonado. Mi corazón se estrujó, y casi pude oírlo romperse. Decepción. Caminé en dirección a la sala de control… y escuché una campana: Llamaban al vuelo 207.

Algo se disparó en mí. Fue un golpe. No había terminado.

A paso lento fui asomándome ante la seguridad del lugar. Unos dos hombres se ubicaban en la entrada, sus caras duras me detuvieron por un momento, pero eran sólo los marcos de la gran obra. Entre ellos… al fondo, en el control de pasaporte, creí encontrar la luz en forma de hombre.

Tan solitario como de costumbre. Tenía la cara de lobo perdido que tanto estaba buscando. Su mandíbula apretada escondía una mueca de disgusto con la impaciencia y el cabello rubio se le escapaba del gorro que usaba, su nariz recta y sus pómulos puntiagudos sin expresión. Todo estaba en su sitio. El tono de piel intacto, tan pálido como lo recordaba…

La única diferencia en su imagen era la mirada turbada que brotaba de sus ojos. No soñaba, no buscaba devorar a nadie… esperaba ser devorado.

El alma se me retorció y la lengua se me quebró, sin poder decir nada… sólo se acercaba más y más al registro. Se alejaba más y más de mí.

Sus rasgos me capturaron como la primera vez. Fue la misma reacción… el miedo, la impaciencia, el pánico; sólo que ahora no estaba sobre mí tratando de asustarme. De todos modos estaba demasiado asustada para siquiera moverme.

—Señorita, no puede estar aquí sin su pasaporte y tiquete en mano.

Me hablaban a mí. El tono de voz que usaba el guardia era bajo y profundo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme reaccionar. Sólo lo miraba a él, irse, dejar su vida, dejarme aquí… abatida y despellejada.

—Señorita, le repito que debe irse. No tiene permitido estar aquí.

Esta vez, sonó más arriba, un tono más fue suficiente para que el pasajero del frente se detuviera súbitamente y se preguntara qué sucedía, y eso bastó para que la señorita se levantara de su silla y para que Yamato mirara al frente.

Sus ojos me miraron, grandes, tan redondos y del azul más hermoso. Bendito Dios cuando había creado esos ojos tan perfectos. Me costaba descifrar qué querían decirme. Temblaban, titubeaban, se perdían con los míos y seguían sin parpadear. Había olvidado respirar mientras me miraba y un hilo de voz se quedaba en el fondo de mis pensamientos.

Lo necesitaba… estaba tan lejos.

No dijo nada, no se movió y me entumecí también. Seguro el guardia volvió a llamarme tratando de sacarme. Ignoré todo lo demás, como Taichi dijo, sólo lo miré a él. Estático y asombrado. Una fuerza me sobrepasó y logró explotar con su nombre en mi boca, atravesando el aire.

—¡Yamato! —le grité, éste se sobresaltó y siguió observándome—. ¡Yamato, escúchame!

Los guardias murmuraron algo y él abandonó todo tras él, dejó caer las maletas y se acercó en un troté lento, dudando venir tras cada paso. Sus ojos se despegaron de los míos y pidió algo que no escuché. Estaba tratando de maquinar y dar con lo que estaba pasando.

Me sostuvo en el aire, sin separar sus ojos de los míos. Pareció eterno, parecía quemarme, y cayó rápido.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? —preguntó con una voz indiferente.

Me mantuve en silencio un rato. Estaba claro… ya lo había pensado suficiente. Para qué detenerme ahora. Llené mi lengua de valor y solté todo con la voz tan clara como podía salir de mi garganta, con algunos guardias aún espiando.

—Te vas del país —dije, al momento que inspiré profundamente—. Las cosas… digo, lo que pasó aquel día…

—No… lo digas… —farfulló con los puños cerrados, interrumpiéndome—. No tienes que hablar de nada que no hayas explicado antes… Sora —me dolió cuando me llamó por mi nombre, había un sentimiento extraño impregnado en él cuando lo decía, con esa cara y ese tono de voz, tan insensible—. Ya puedes irte.

Lo tomé del brazo con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Le miré rogando ser escuchada. Él pareció entenderlo y no intentó escaparse, pero dejó que mi mano lo sostuviera para hacerme creer que tenía fuerza suficiente.

—Lo siento tanto… —completé la frase con toda la sinceridad que quedaba en mí—. Soy una mentirosa.

—¿A qué viene eso? No seas ridícula. De todos modos, no me importa…

—Tú sí me importas, Matt. Me importas más de lo que crees —soné desesperada—. Allá, en Odaiba, dije que jamás me iría por ti… que prefería a alguien más, que las cosas no funcionarían así. Y no. Estaba equivocada. Yamato, las cosas tienen que funcionar así.

Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera quiso mirarme… pero sabía que me oía, sólo por eso seguí hablando, desnudando mi corazón.

—No vine a pedirte que te quedes, Matt… vine a decirte que siento no haberte demostrado cuánto te aprecio.

—Me aprecias… —bufó—, es bueno saberlo —un mohín de disgustó de formó en su cara.

Lo detuve súbitamente.

—Yamato… yo… te amo.

Él escuchó. Su mano se movió, tratando de escapar. Fue entonces cuando me miró al rostro de nuevo. Su cara era la mejor respuesta, pero también la peor. Esperaba que dijera algo, pero sólo había cambiado de posición.

—Yo sólo quiero… yo… no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino, que ni tus sentimientos ni los míos interfieran en lo que llevamos dentro, en el futuro, en lo que tú sabes que te conviene. Tus metas, Matt, no son mis metas… y eso me hace quererlas cumplir aún más que las mías, porque eres lo más valioso que me queda —comencé a cambiar el tono de voz, la determinación se asomó y aprecié ese momento para dejar salir todo—. Tu vida no está en Japón. Lo sé muy bien. Dijiste que no era justo marcharte sin hacerme saber todo lo que sentías, y todo lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que yo siento. Yamato, créeme que nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Te metiste en mi cabeza entre insultos e impulsos, y terminé queriéndote como idiota —esperé un momento pero su rostro no había parado de pedirme que hablara—. Por eso estoy aquí, para hacerlo justo, para que te vayas libre… y para sentirme libre también, porque ahora tú también serás capaz de valerte por ti mismo… lejos de aquí —mi voz se quebraba, se me hacía un nudo.

Sus pestañas cayeron y sus ojos se silenciaron.

Alejó su tacto cálido del mío y se mantuvo tan lejos como antes. Batallaba otra vez conmigo misma, y él luchaba consigo. Secretamente, mi corazón se había arrastrado para conseguir lo que quería, pero aún no había escuchado lo que necesitaba.

Me sentí incómoda y temerosa esperando que hablara.

—Te quiero —escuché entre un suspiró largo—. Ahora sí es justo para ambos…

Se mantuvo recto y me miró a los ojos. Sostuvo mis hombros con sus manos y nos quedamos estáticos. Esperé otro golpe, porque siempre había más, y escuché su risa, una curva se formó en sus labios y el mal tiempo se fue, nada valía más que haber visto una sonrisa herida, hecha trizas, raspada de tanto sufrimiento, igual a la mía. Entonces me reí también.

Me _quería_…

—Mi mundo no es el tuyo —repitió lo que ya sabía—, y eso me hace quererte fuera de él. Eres mi vicio… mi vicio que vino hacia mí, como una plaga, Sora Takenouchi —sus palabras me hirieron más de lo que esperaba, pero lo afronté con calma, mientras aún me sostuviera… lo soportaría—. Eres una droga que estoy dispuesto a dejar cuando cruce esa puerta.

—Es lo justo.

Me reí otra vez.

Comprendí entonces qué era la justicia. En ese momento, comenzaba a recibir lo que merecía.

—Yamato…

—¿Uh?

—¿De verdad me quieres?

Me vi obligada a preguntarlo. No sabía si lo había dicho bien, si eran las palabras correctas y eso cambiaría su respuesta. No sabía qué querían decirme sus ojos, aún temblaban, se veían como vidrios golpeados, a punto de quebrarse, tan frágiles que debían obligarse a verse fuertes. Yo lo obligaba a eso, ¿por qué? Porque necesitaba que lo fuera, sólo entonces yo sería capaz de creerlo.

Sus manos se chorrearon hasta mis brazos y me sostuvo con tan poca fuerza que me sentía en el aire, como si él no estuviera allí…

Su cabeza se movió de un lado al otro y la sonrisa desapareció, mostrando una hostilidad tan palpable e intensa como el aire que compartíamos.

Bien.

_Bien_.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero sólo conseguí confundirme más, pero la cerré pensando que no había nada bueno que decir. Su rostro que había quedado sin emoción alguna, impávido y frívolo. Se me cortó la respiración y se me acabaron las ganas de hablar.

Había hecho lo que quería: hablar de mis sentimientos y luego dejarlo ir; entonces ¿por qué no podía conformarme con una mentira? No me quería más, y esa era la mejor manera de afrontar lo que yo había dicho: mentir. Yo también le había mentido antes. Mentir nos hacía creer que lo que decimos es verdad, aunque no encaje y parezca improbable; las verdades siempre estaban escondidas en las negaciones.

Trataría de entenderlo así, y no parecía mal, pero de nuevo era una mentira. Por esa misma razón, por haber escuchado el antónimo unos días antes, mis pies no se movieron, tampoco conseguí el coraje para mirarlo al rostro. Avergonzada o decepcionada, no sé cuál de las dos emociones ganaba sobre mí.

Una de sus manos se atrevió a tocarme el rostro. Levantó mi barbilla y se inclinó para mirarme de frente. El miedo tras sus ojos obcecados, y la poca confianza en sus dos manos… con esfuerzo, guío mi boca hasta la suya y me atrapó vulnerable, tan débil y frágil, tan engañada por sus palabras contradictorias. Tan iguales. Amarrada al pasado donde sabía que me amaba, demostrándome que me seguía queriendo en un futuro donde no podíamos ser uno solo. Estábamos separados de todos modos.

Él me conocía tan bien, sabía qué necesitaba. Sabía lo que quería, lo quería de mí y lo quería ya, pero no me importó y lo dejé entrar. Qué más daba… dejé a Yamato cometer su travesura porque me gustaba como se sentía. Me gustaba cómo su lengua se había trepado para juguetear con la mía, cómo sus labios cálidos eran la mitad que lo míos habían perdido en la sequía dentro de la lluvia. Me ponía nerviosa pensar que nadie estaba mirándonos mientras nos consumíamos tratando de hablar, pero ya eso no funcionaba con nosotros… podíamos esperar a que el mundo se cayera, pero nunca diríamos una maldita palabra.

El beso había aclarado sus pensamientos, como una supernova que se expandía desde el centro del pecho hasta el cerebro, era la energía de quiénes éramos y cómo podíamos compenetrarnos. Y los míos también se aclararon, se limpiaron en agua bendita, subieron y bajaron y subieron de nuevo. Más alto.

Sus manos escalaron hasta mi cara y me peinaron el cabello húmedo mientras aún me sostenía besándome. Guardaba en mi cabeza cada caricia, cada emoción y cada cosquilleo en ese beso se había quedado contenido en mi mente para siempre… hasta que por fin me desenganchó. Nos miramos… cuántos errores había entre nosotros en ese momento. Lo amaba tanto que ya no podía ser capaz de verlo atravesar la puerta, no quería ver al avión despegar, sin embargo, igual lo haría.

**Lo haría, lo haría.**

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Afirmé una sola vez. Él me llevó hasta estar contra su cuerpo, escuchando su corazón disparado, pero me quemaba porque era muy cálido, me gustaba, pero achicharraba mi piel fría.

—Espérame… algún día, quizás, puede ser que sea capaz de decírtelo de nuevo.

—No hace falta —dije sin fuerzas. Me había vencido y tenía que saberlo—. Me besaste.

—Lo que el beso te dijo, créelo. Es tan cierto como el hecho de que no puedo quedarme…

—¿Aún así quieres que te espere? —inquirí, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo, Sora —pareció relajarse, aunque sus palabras no lo indicaban y su corazón sólo seguía latiendo más fuerte—. Espérame aquí.

Conseguí abrazarme más a él… luché con todo lo que tenía para no decirle que se quedara, y para no volver a llorar mientras aún estaba conmigo.

—¿Y qué pasa si nunca vuelves? —se me escapó. Fue lo único que me quedaba por preguntar, traté de ser tan sincera como pude, para mí sólo quedaba el sentimiento y olor de la última vez.

—Si nunca vuelvo, Sora… es porque jamás fui capaz de sentirlo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me soltó al momento que una voz metálica le indicaba que era el último llamado para el vuelo.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo, como última petición.

Trató de dibujarse una sonrisa pero le salió mal. No se quedó mucho tiempo, le daba lástima verme así… tras haberme besado la frente, fue capaz de darme la espalda y entonces se marchó tras la mujer que lo esperaba hace rato.

Vi su cuerpo volverse invisible tras la puerta y todo desapareció. Permanecí un rato de pie frente a lo que era una especie de taquilla. Me quedé recordando su rostro lejano, el último vistazo que me dio, y el último que le di. Las piernas me temblaron y un aire de pesimismo se quedó parado justo frente a mí, nublándome de toda autonomía.

La inquietud me hizo cuestionarme nuevamente si podría ser capaz de amarme estando tan lejos, porque yo comenzaba a convencerme de que no iba a olvidarlo aunque pasaran años.

El dolor en mis brazos, los que él había tocado, todo me fastidiaba… todo se me hacía pesado y nada tenía sentido. Era definitivo. Estaba perdida sin él.

Me abracé a mí misma para llenar el vacío antes de que llegaran otros brazos a tomarme. Fue entre ellos donde me desplomé. Takeru dijo algunas palabras que ignoré, pero le agradecí muchísimo que pudiera abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, porque en serio lo necesitaba.

Me sequé las lágrimas y vi a Taichi y Hikari llegar caminando rápido. Traté de sonreírles, pero no lo logré.

—La lluvia se detuvo —dijo Kari con voz consoladora—. Vámonos a casa.

Dirigí mi cuerpo hacia el estacionamiento entre escasos pasos, estaba casi segura que arrastraba mis cansados pies por todo el mármol del lugar. Todo el aeropuerto se veía más oscuro que cualquier otro lugar que hubiese visto antes. Mis ojos estaban fastidiados y me sentía desgraciada con el sólo olor de la lluvia… pero agradecía que el de Yamato aún estuviera sobre toda mi ropa.

Taichi había ubicado su moto a un lado de la camioneta, la miré con ansias, ya quería desaparecer de allí.

—No vendrás conmigo —me recordó sonriendo, mientras me quitaba el casco y se lo daba a su hermana—. Te vas en el auto. Hace frío.

—En todo caso, Taichi, también deberías venir dentro —le recomendó Tk.

—Tonterías —en ese momento se quitó la chaqueta y me la lanzó al rostro, quedó únicamente con una franela oscura de mangas largas. Se rió, pensé en reírme también pero mis músculos faciales no reaccionaron. Otra vez—. Nos vemos en casa.

En el camino nadie dijo nada.

Se hizo tan lento que me taladró el corazón para profundizar el hueco que ya tenía. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras las ruedas del automóvil se movían sobre el pavimento frío, el sol se ocultaba detrás de subes grises y el vaho tras cada respirar me nublaba la vista por la ventana.

El ruido de un avión que salía desde el aeropuerto nos llevó por sorpresa mientras Mimi me extendía un chocolate caliente para tratar de endulzarme. Alcé la vista por la ventana tras haberla limpiado con el dedo y desparramé otras cuantas lágrimas, avergonzada por no poder contenerlas. Takeru, quien iba a mi lado, era el consanguíneo de quien acababa de dejarme, y eso no me ayudaba a superarlo pero lo respetaba por quedarse conmigo y ser fuerte, pues él también había abandonado a su hermano menor.

Lo miré y con una torpe sonrisa (esta vez sí salió) me di permiso de tomar el chocolate y volver a llorar como niña. Me quemaba tanto como aquel sentimiento de su corazón saltando mientras me abrazaba, el calor que se me veía tras el último beso.

_Último beso_.

Siempre había un final para todo pero nunca pensé que nuestros besos podrían terminarse. La sensación siempre fue de eternidad y calma. Eso ya no lo volvería a sentir más, ni con un chocolate, ni con un recuerdo, ni una fotografía… nada iba a ser igual, porque todas las veces que me fui dejé mi corazón en la casa, pero estaba segura que al llegar a casa, el suyo también estaría en sus maletas, viajando, siendo un extranjero más lejos de su hogar.

Qué importaba si tenía calor, afuera hacía frío y él ya no estaba aquí… al menos eso me quedaba, porque por un momento pensé que lo había perdido.

Llegamos a casa y mi hermano me abrió la puerta. Fue el único al que no le había oído la voz en todo el día, y pronto todos nos dejaron solos a ambos.

—Discúlpame, Kou —le dije mientras cerraba la puerta de donde había salido.

—No te preocupes —me contestó mientras curvaba sus labios inquietos por decir algo más que se le quedó entre los dientes—. Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño.

Me abracé a mí misma, sin ganas de sentir otro calor o que el olor del viajero se me desapareciera, y me adentré a la vivienda multifamiliar. Probé una última bocanada de aire de lluvia y me limpié antes de pisar la cocina en la entrada trasera. El olor de Yamato que se había concentrado en mi ropa parecía haber explotado al entrar, para luego disiparse. Era un lugar distinto, era como si lo hiciera suyo y todo tuviera su nombre.

Había accedido ir sin alguna razón, sólo porque dentro de mí una fuerza me impulsaba a volver a esa casa.

Los demás ya se habían adentrado y habían evitado los típicos alborotos en la sala principal. No hablaban muy fuerte, sólo había cuchicheos y siseos. Todo estaba en su lugar, el sillón, la escalera, el cuadro que había hecho el que ahora viajaba a otro continente, y entonces lo recordé… caminando por esta puerta hasta la sala para atraparme. Me parecía todo tan lejano.

El que más se parecía a Yamato se acercó cuando me vio llegar, miró a Koushiro que venía a mis espaldas y esté asintió a algo que no entendí.

—No te vayas aún —pidió—. Ven conmigo.

La imagen de otra persona se me apareció, me rendí sin decir que sí o no. Tomé aire cuando vi que se dirigía al cuarto de música. Algo en mí se paralizó pero seguí caminando sin decir ni una palabra, y los demás se quedaban atrás… parecía que él y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos estar en ese lado de la casa.

Todo se veía más oscuro que de costumbre, no tan oscuro como el aeropuerto. El pasillo se veía más delgado y se acortaba cuando más nos acercábamos a la puerta que, aunque su color fuera pálido, seguía viéndose opaca.

La puerta se abrió pero no fue mucha la luz que me capturó. Cerré los ojos y el olor a un perfume se me revolcó en la nariz, el silencio extremo de un cuarto sin música para escucharse se me quedó como pensamiento mientras la vista se me estancaba intacta sobre el piano donde lo había visto tocar algún par de veces.

Me mantuve fuerte y no lloré. Takeru fue más valiente y se acercó primero. Lo tocó con las yemas de sus dedos como si fuera un tesoro. Parecía ser el único objeto que tenía parte del alma de mi rubio amor. No era correcto sentir envidia, pero si lamentaba no ser yo quien fuera portadora de algo enteramente íntimo que le perteneciera aún.

Brillaba. El piano resplandecía pulido, puro y celestial mientras la oscuridad del día le hacía contraste en su franca tristeza. Sus manos se encaminaron hasta abrir la cola del piano, y entonces sacó algo que estaba en una caja decorada. Los ojos se me fueron directo al paquete y cuando por fin estuvo cercano leí con claridad mi nombre.

—Feliz Navidad, o algo así —me dijo Tk.

—¿Qué es? —cuestioné algo inquieta.

—¿Qué crees? —respondió con una pregunta… ya era como él. Sus manos me detuvieron cuando me dirigí a desenganchar el lazo que tenía aquella caja, Takeru negó dos veces y dijo:— Ábrelo en tu casa. Yo sólo tenía que dártelo.

Asentí con la mejor cara que me salió.

Indómito, incapaz de sostener más sus emociones me abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. Sentí que quizás podía estar llorando pero cuando se alejó para mirarme comprendí que no era así. El sentimiento quedaba sobre mí, como la necesidad de verlo chillar, pero se hacía el fuerte por mí.

Con voz desmadejada, dijo:

—Él volverá, no sé por qué, no sé cuándo… pero lo hará.

Le sonreí y le regalé un respingo como agradecimiento.

—Espero lo mismo.

—Hay que mantener la esperanza de que así será, por favor, no lo olvides…

Moví la cabeza.

—Tú… y tu cara me harán recordarlo siempre.

La vida me había dado un voltereta de ciento ochenta grados y mis pies se habían cansado de correr en el terminal pero tras haber atravesado la puerta y ver el pasillo con más claridad tomé la decisión de irme sola, hasta mi casa.

No estaba tan lejos, era 25 de Diciembre, el reloj marcaba pasadas las tres de la tarde y no habría mucha gente en las calles. Por un momento consideré quedarme pero la curiosidad del contenido en la caja me llamaba, además de que mantenía esa promesa de querer caminar más, y de noche no podría hacerlo.

Me despedí prometiendo volver al día siguiente a ir al cementerio con Koushiro y encontrarnos en casa. Había accedido a tomar otro chocolate caliente y a cambiarme de ropa usando la de Mimi, había hecho tiempo y me alegraba que lo que quedaba de sol se empezara a marchar. El silencio que me llamaba cuando la puerta se abrió se volvió grato sabiendo que tendría un tiempo para mí. Recordé las palabras de mi madre.

¿Y si se trataba de eso? ¿Era este el tipo de vacaciones que necesitaba?

Deseé que no.

—Llévate esto —había dicho Taichi antes de marcharme. En mis manos dejó una prenda oscura y algo pesada, me la puse y enseguida comprendí el valor que tenía sin necesidad que él lo dijera—. ¿Aún no quieres que te lleve?

—No gracias, estaré bien así.

—Nos vemos mañana. Llámanos cuando llegues.

—Lo haré.

Parecía como si una parte de Odaiba no se hubiera quedado estancada en el tiempo después de su partida, yo no estaba en esa parte de la ciudad, pues pronto empezó a nevar y fui la única que se bañaba con los copos de nieve. Me sentía en una ciudad exiliada, una ciudad que quería volver atrás, o por el contrario, quizás lo que más quería mi corazón era apresurar la marcha del tiempo. Ambas. Pasado y futuro eran unas flechas abrasadoras para mi memoria.

No sentía frío entre la nieve. No caminaba apresurada. No buscaba llegar a casa tan temprano. Quería abandonarme en la imaginación y soñar con las luces de la ciudad, iban a otra velocidad, sin mi auto ni el kilometraje al que estaba acostumbrada a ir en la vida todo se veía más calmado y más… bonito.

Eran pocos los locales abiertos y los que estaban cerrados igual eran decorados con todos los motivos navideños occidentales. "Feliz Navidad", me repetía cuando pasaba frente a alguno.

La entrada al departamento de mi madre también estaba decorada, encontré las llaves en mis bolsillos y abrí la puerta. Pasé sin decir nada, pues sabía que mi madre no estaría en casa hasta la noche. En casa, la imaginación se había extinguido. Esta era mi prisión mental.

Dejé la chaqueta del viajero sobre mi cama y ocupé mis ojos en la caja blanca y negra. El lazo era lo único que la sostenía, no era precisamente grande ni muy pesada.

Me cambié de ropa mientras iba pensando por qué Takeru me había negado abrir el regalo en casa, si no había nadie más que ellos. De cierto modo me sentía mal por no haber pasado una buena navidad con ellos, con seguridad iría a comprarles algo pronto, para regresarles el enorme favor.

Estiré el lacito y pude mover la tapa.

Una caligrafía extraña, que anteriormente había visto, fue lo primero que encontré.

"_**Consérvame por siempre."**_

Moví el papel como si fuera extremadamente delicado, y lo puse sobre la almohada.

Con esa única nota supe que el regalo no era de Takeru…

Temí lo peor al encontrar lo que era el regalo. Una cajita negra considerablemente más pequeña y más plana dentro: un cd. No tenía nombre, ni fecha, nada. La pasta estaba aparentemente en blanco, pero decidí probar de todos modos. Conecté el reproductor y puse a andar lo que parecía ser un error… o una reflexión.

La ansiedad me atacaba mientras me abrazaba en el suelo, con la cama a mis espaldas, esperaba con miedo que no fuera nada… pero en mi cabeza rezaba para que fuera algo que me hiciera quitar aquel malestar y la amargura que estaba empezando a volver por la ausencia de alguien que estaba cambiando su horario.

La música se escuchaba suave los primeros segundos, varios instrumentos a la vez: un piano, una guitarra, quizás era un bajo y no lo sabía. Iba lento, parecía ser un demo instrumental, de esos de los años clásicos de un cualquier Liszt o un Mozart… hasta que una voz se escuchó y perdí la razón en ese momento. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a oírlo en un buen tiempo.

Mi corazón se quedó colgando con ganas de apagar el aparato pero necesitaba seguir escuchándolo. La reconstrucción de mi valor fue tan brusca que pensé que ahora lograría escapar de mi abismo. Me sentí libre de una atadura, pero con la necesidad de esclavizarme en otro lugar… lejos del pesimismo y las malas vibras.

Yamato y su voz se me colaban por la garganta y me ahogaba al tratar de berrear, sólo me oculté en mis rodillas porque no sabía de qué otra manera sentirlo de nuevo, y allí, mientras mis pálidas piernas tocaban el suelo, oí cada una de sus palabras…

Todo aquello que buscaría decirme en otro continente, en otro país, en otro planeta… lo había dejado aquí en Odaiba, en una canción.

Éramos unos idiotas, no éramos capaces de ser unos enamorados normales.

El dolor en el adiós gritaba dentro de mí, por no ser suficientemente buena para que me extrañara.

Recordé todas aquellas veces que lo encontraba en el salón de música, cuánta belleza interna desprendían sus dedos mientras tocaba cualquier instrumento… sentada, aún sentía sus abrazos inesperados y salvajes, sus labios tibios se me vinieron a la mente y la canción aún continuaba escuchándose. La cara se me había bañado en lágrimas, pero me ocupaba de olvidar este sufrimiento con imágenes de un hombre del pasado.

Su forma de caminar, el estilo de su ropa y su peinado. Sus caras arrugadas, y la vena que se le veía en la frente cuando algo lo preocupaba demasiado. La forma de sus manos y cómo se sentía en mi cara. Más lágrimas, más imágenes. La costumbre me tumbó, abandonada en los recuerdos de una sombra que ya no me protegía, que se había hecho transparente y sólo se escuchaba a un lado.

Su destino seguía perteneciéndole porque él había decidido marcharse con las mismas mentiras que yo había dicho. Por eso sabía que me había perdonado… y que yo tampoco tenía nada que perdonar. Hacíamos lo correcto al perdernos en nuestros propios abismos, mientras yo buscaba salir del mío y conseguir aquella fuerza que prometí encontrar para esperarlo.

Jamás quise cambiar su opinión. Quería cambiar la mía. Quise convencerme de que algún día podía olvidarlo, pero estaba cansada de tener más intentos que resultados.

La esperanza no se iba a la búsqueda de alguien que lo reemplazara, sino a esperar que aquella canción se hiciera verdad y un cuerpo se materializara entre la nieve que caía.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo pero ya no era por arrepentimientos. La nieve seguía cayendo, seguramente en Nueva York era igual… mientras aquí era de noche, allá debería estar amaneciendo. Esperaba que al menos hubiera un poco más de sol, y que en su corazón encontrara una razón para sonreír como la que yo tenía ahora. Una risa y unas lágrimas.

Busqué su chaqueta. Sentía todos esos recuerdos emerger con más fuerza que antes, como cada vaho que salía tras mis respiraciones. Lo extrañaba tanto. Siempre supe que el final iba a ser distinto, pero ya no estaba segura de que esto contara como un final.

No quería que buscara motivos para volver, quería verlo cumplir sus sueños y ser feliz por su cuenta y esperar que tuviera razón… que volvería… sí, eso haría, porque Yamato siempre tenía razón.

Comprendí entonces que la separación era real. Estaba bien que doliera. Entendí que este era el mundo y mi vida estaba así, de cabeza, pero seguía siendo mía. Me volví una buscadora de voluntad, mientras sabía que tras haberla conseguido aun sería una prisionera, quedándome reducida a un pasado traslúcido, con la intención de ver un encuentro venidero, o en todo caso, esperar la decepción y el sufrimiento por haber desperdiciado el tiempo.

Tirada en el suelo. La música se detuvo y aunque reprodujera aquel hermoso sonido una vez más, sabía que no me quedaba más que reconciliarme con el tiempo y abrazarme a los recuerdos que me traía una canción.

**Notas de Autora**

Ay, señores… estoy inmensamente triste en este momento, pero también estoy feliz. ¡Qué sentimiento tan agridulce! Pero van a matarme…

Voy entonces: Gracias por acompañarme en mis pendejadas (sí, pendejadas porque este fic es un tremendo capricho mío), y por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que trataba de crear aquí. Espero que al menos se hayan sentido identificados con algún personaje en cualquier capítulo. Si es así, entonces siento que he hecho un trabajo estupendo…

Quiero agradecerle enormemente a **SoraTakenouchii**, quien fue una de mis mejores amigas mientras esta historia y otras historias se iban desarrollando. Sólo espero que puedas leer este capítulo un día de estos. Y también a mi queridísima **Aldinn**, otra gran persona que me acompañó desde los primeros capítulos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Las quiero muchísimo!

Dije que iba a explicar el final pero ¿se imaginan? ¿Cómo si esto no se ha acabado? Sí, hay una **segunda parte**. Posiblemente. Durante mis casi dos años de ausencia pensé que dejarlo hasta aquí y hacer un epílogo con lo demás, pero pensé: _"vamos, sé que la universidad me está matando, pero si lo voy a terminar, lo voy a terminar bien"._ Y eso es todo. Heme aquí poniendo excusas. Así que, acabo de terminar un capítulo de la continuación, que lleva por nombre: **Cercasi Amore** (_Buscando el Amor_), así que les pido con todo mi corazón, por favor, ¡léanlo también! No será tan largo, o al menos esa es la idea ;)

Hay tanto que dejé en este fic, todo mi proceso de maduración está aquí. Pasaron tres años, tantos meses, tantos días y horas escribiendo, anotando en un cuaderno cuando algo se me venía, encontrando inspiración en mis libros favoritos. Uff.

De nuevo, vuelvo a ser cursi:** gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias,** **gracias**.

¡Los quiero muchísimo! Y nos veremos, ya en otro link. Besos.

_Rose._


End file.
